Odds, Ends & Friends
by Shinneth
Summary: In order to function as a team, as guides to Homeworld immigrants, and as eventual galactic ambassadors of peace, the Crystal Gems first and foremost must work out what they mean to each other. Friends? Family? Something beyond the platonic boundary? That's for them to figure out.
1. All-In, All-Out

**Notes:**

**Welcome to another story exclusively set in the Gem Ascension continuity! Yes, this is still happening.**

**This is a set of stories taking place shortly after _This is Who I Am_; this will largely be low-key, slice-of-life stories solely focused on building character development as well as relationships. Well, there will also be a load of setting up for future events. Gypsum will not be confronted in this arc; that's for next time. Additionally, there will be other events imminent besides the launch of Earth's Era 3 - namely returning to the Zoo, as well as how Spinel fits into the GA continuity (as the movie obviously can't exist in it). Those are likely to be their own self-contained arcs outside of this one, but there's very likely to be some set-up and foreshadowing for these events. I've had loads of ideas of where to take the story next, but I figured I should go in chronological order as best I can from here on out. So I'm going to do lots of shipteasing (you know, beyond what few couples are already canon in GA), unique character bonding, unorthodox ways of utilizing them... all that good stuff. **

**Oh yeah, and there's some kind of mystery going on already. This already got quite a bit more dramatic than I anticipated the first part to be.**

**I'm kind of wanting to make a gimmick where I let the reader decide which part of the plot to focus on next. From here, there's three clear choices: Peridot & Amethyst, Steven & Bismuth, and Lapis & 5XF. You already know there will be an imminent Pearl & Peridot chapter, as well as the Lapis & Peridot chapter that a good chunk of my readers were actively looking forward to back in _This is Who I Am_. That in particular will probably be close to the finale.**

**I honestly don't think I have enough readers to warrant a gimmick where they can choose where the story should progress first (they're all getting covered eventually anyway), but I guess it can't hurt to just throw it out there here and now and see if it takes off at all. Otherwise, I'll just follow my heart and all the weird places it often takes me. **

**So yeah. If you have a preference between which branch to progress to first, by all means let me know. If you have a suggestion for future concepts, you can do that, too. Can't promise I'll make it happen, but I do have a list of what all I'm planning out on my Tumblr account if you'd like to see what all I have on the list already.**

**Beyond that, enjoy more GA-branded insanity! Just remember no matter how cruel I am as an author, unlike canon, I *saved* Pumpkin. :P**

* * *

"You _sure_ they're just sleepin' in, Lap? I'll admit I'm not really used to seeing this… it really wasn't ever a thing back in Rose's day."

Lapis calmly offered a knowing smirk to her companion before resuming their mutual observation of an unusual sight they happened upon during a casual walk along the beach.

Steven and Peridot. Both unconscious but resting peacefully in a way that suggested they were in no way attacked by anyone last night. Granted, Peridot's face was planted firmly into the sand (not needing to breathe gave her body no reason to adjust her head for air), but she was otherwise fully embraced by her snoozing boyfriend. Both were fully clothed, and there was no evidence otherwise that suggested the pair engaged in anything appropriate.

Still, given where the two slept, it was at least somewhat a cause of concern; there was no reason for someone like Steven to be sleeping in a location like this. No doubt he would wake up deeply regretting it, as the menacing sand was caked over his elbows, mixed in with his curly locks, and there was no telling how many granules snuck their way underneath his shirt and pants.

"Well, Steven's still breathing, and he doesn't look bothered at all," Lapis noted. "We'll see how long he stays that way when he wakes up. And Peridots by nature are a lot tougher than they look; the fact that Peri's form is totally stable should mean she's fine. Though she never was much of a sleeper before…"

"We've all given her plenty to be exhausted about, I guess," an uneasy Bismuth admitted. "You sure we shouldn't let someone else know about this?"

Lapis shook her head. "Bismuth, I'd say "be my guest", but I like you too much to let you be a victim of Pearl shooting the messenger. She's the _last_ one who should ever know about this."

Bismuth let out a hearty chuckle at that sentiment. "Well, thank you kindly for sparing me the pain! Pearl's definitely not mellowed out with age; Rose was the only one who ever really kept her in line in the past. Much as I love her, I gotta admit she'd get pretty overbearing at times. And she had a history of overreacting to every little thing… I could see her screechin' up a storm if she saw Steven right now."

Lapis nodded in agreement. "I don't know her as well as you, but I've been around her long enough to get a feel for her quirks. I really don't think this is something we should be bothering Garnet about, either. Though I haven't seen her at all since last night when she pulled in Sphalerite and 5XF for some kind of private meeting…"

"Oh, Garnet's actually "out" right now," Bismuth informed her companion. "At least, she was as of a few hours ago."

The ocean gem tilted her head at the blacksmith. "She's "out"? Out for what?"

"She split," Bismuth explained. "Ruby and Sapphire have been tourin' 5XF around, lettin' her get used to her new home. They both showed her my forge while I was workin' there earlier. We had a bit of a chat, but it's still tricky gettin' that new tech gem to open up much."

"I guess there's a reason why Garnet felt the need to split up to do that," Lapis mused; these elements weren't really adding up in her head, but she was not yet familiar enough with 5XF to know of certain details that would clear up her curiosities in an instant. "It's good our new guest is getting accustomed to her new environment, at least. In some ways, _I_ still feel like the odd one out here, so I can't really blame 5XF for wanting to keep to herself…"

Bismuth smiled warmly to her fellow gem, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure that feeling will pass mighty quick once you're dealin' with a crowd of gems who still don't know what all's happened in the past couple of weeks and how that'll affect their lives from here on out, just like the rest of us. As much as I'm sure me feelin' like I'm in the wrong time period is gonna feel like a little gripe when the time comes."

Lapis let out a chuckle, blushing lightly at the gesture. "I guess I never really thanked you for sticking by me whenever I wasn't out circumnavigating the planet. You've really made this adjustment period a lot easier for me, Bismuth."

"Our Top Tiny probably doesn't realize how much good she did forcin' us to clear that tension between us," Bismuth noted with amusement as her focus returned to the sleeping youths tangled in the sand. "You ever stop to think about how big a leap we've made from where we were a couple of weeks back, Lapis?"

"I know we've made a lot of progress, but I guess it's easy to overlook just how much we've grown," Lapis admitted. "You were just being let out of your bubble after you tried to kill Steven a while back, right?"

Bismuth solemnly nodded in affirmation.

"And I was coming back to help fight after I had basically left Steven for dead," the shorter gem recounted; visibly uncomfortable acknowledging this detail. "Along with everyone else on Earth, really. We were both in position to make up for the awful things we did…"

"Between that and being stuck in stasis for thousands of years, I suspect that's why we gelled so nicely," Bismuth told her. "We're both still trying to find our footing, even after all that. But the moment I was able to get you to keep Malachite in the past where she belongs so we could make Moonstone a reality… y'know, Lapis, that's when I really felt this is where I'm supposed to be."

Lapis was compelled to look up to Bismuth directly; visibly moved by her comrade's words.

"That's right; I still had doubts whether or not this current version of the Crystal Gems truly needed a Bismuth element to their cause and their family," the blacksmith readily admitted. "When Steven first let me out, I was _not_ ready to accept how much the Crystal Gems had changed. So many dear friends of mine are gone – and that much hasn't changed since I was given this second chance to adapt."

"And they'll stay gone until we're able to find a cure," Lapis sadly acknowledged. "You know, as much as I don't like thinking about my old Homeworld life these days, I guess it didn't hit me until recently that there were some gems I was hoping to see again when I first went back to Homeworld. But I never got the chance to even look them up before I was locked away for treason, even though I never committed such acts…"

Bismuth couldn't help but look hurt as she realized another similarity in their lives. "By now, there's a good chance most of those gems you were lookin' to reconnect with are pallified…"

"Yeah… they're no better off than your friends." The look in Lapis' eyes told her companion that it wasn't the first time this had crossed the terraformer's mind.

"All the more reason we should be there for Pearl when we can afford the time," Bismuth adamantly stated. "She's the one everyone's expecting will cure everyone in the end. But that's _way_ easier said than done."

Lapis was surprised to actually feel the weight of Pearl's burden in that moment.

"The odds of finding a cure that'll deal with corruption _and_ pallification are so low," she realized. "So realistically, she's got _two_ cures to spend her days and nights looking for. I can't imagine how much pressure she's under right now…"

"Well, it's something she's used to." Bismuth smiled to Lapis, hoping to ease her concerns. "She _was_ Rose's right-hand gem; the Pearl I know always worked well under pressure."

Lapis looked to Bismuth with a hint of skepticism both in her expression and tone. "Works well under pressure, huh? _Pearl?_ Could've fooled me. Your nostalgia might be clouding your judgment…"

It seemed Lapis unexpectedly hit something of a sore spot; Bismuth visibly _flinched_ from that statement. It was rare to see a seasoned veteran like her show any kind of vulnerability.

"–Guess that's a fair point," an uneased Bismuth conceded. "It's kinda ignorant of me to keep seeing my friends as the gems I knew five-thousand years ago; they've had to live through and endure these losses and hardships I've just recently come across. That alone can harden a gem in many ways over time… and there's no doubt losing Rose and raising Steven forced them all to change in order to adapt."

"I could barely comprehend anything that changed once I was out of that mirror," Lapis sympathized. "When I first returned to Homeworld… it scared me. At first, I thought maybe I landed on some weird colony by mistake. But it looked nothing like the Homeworld I knew; it was still just as foreign on a second and third visit. And I don't know if it's because I got to know Steven before going back that first time, but… what little I've seen of the Homeworld gems every time I went back to that planet, they just seemed so… _cold_. More ruthless than I generally remember them being."

Bismuth thoughtfully eyed Lapis for a moment before responding. "Maybe it wasn't that they changed… it's more likely meeting someone like Steven opened your eyes to the truth. Maybe your own nostalgia of the Homeworld you knew made you blind to just how awful that society really was. You Lapis Lazulis rank pretty high in the caste, as I recall."

It was almost disturbing how much Lapis and Bismuth had in common; the former didn't consider that she too was a victim of her own misguided nostalgic feelings of the world she knew… or rather, the world she _thought_ she knew, before a certain hybrid came into her life.

5XF had also quickly pegged Lapis as a high-ranking member of Blue Diamond's court just by appearance alone. The ocean gem couldn't deny the higher-end lifestyle she once had very likely did play a large role in her perception of Homeworld and life itself.

"Y-yeah; we were right on the cusp between worker gems and the nobility," Lapis admitted, unable to hide her shaken appearance. "And it was fairly easy for us to be recognized as gems of higher influence. 5XF talked to me about this a few days ago, actually…"

"Oh, right! I think you mentioned you had a nice conversation with her a few days back on one of those communication doohickeys," Bismuth realized. "Usually I pride myself on being able to get along with any gem, but I think she's a little scared of me. But you…? Heh, I guess you got a way with Peridots, Lap."

It was a bit relieving for the topic to shift into something much less daunting; Lapis really wasn't ready to delve into the details of her distant past at this point. However, 5XF coming to mind compelled Lapis to shift her focus back to the sleeping Peridot.

"5XF is a lot easier to talk to than Peri, actually," Lapis revealed. "She was very formal and sophisticated. No egotistical posturing; she was all business. I think she'll come around with you soon enough, Bismuth, but I advise not to approach her like you would with the Peridot we know."

"Thanks for the heads-up," Bismuth graciously expressed. "I should've figured she wasn't gonna be just like our Peri."

She offered a glance to Lapis, showing a rare instance of uncertainty. "We're gonna have to rewire our minds entirely to make this Era 3 program work, huh? S'gonna be tricky if we stay stuck in the past like this. Maybe we should use these extra days of downtime to make peace with that part of ourselves. I wanted to take care of that weeks ago, but there just wasn't enough time to set aside for that… between, y'know…"

Lapis nodded in understanding. "That wedding I didn't attend, the Diamonds invading Earth, you having to watch over me and Peri until we reformed while everyone else went to Homeworld, then finding out our friends were in trouble on Homeworld and needed our help, all the work we did to plan our mission and carry it out… then we lost…"

She tried to hold back her choked-up feelings; despite not being conscious for those dire moments, being forced to abandon Peridot on Homeworld for that mission would _never_ fail to hurt in ways Lapis rarely felt otherwise. For a gem _very_ acquainted with enduring pain of many varieties, it was quite telling just how deep this internal scar truly was.

"I wanna say I'd have gladly taken Peri's place back then," a saddened Bismuth stated. "But I bet every single one of us feels the same way… and I'm sure that's exactly why Peri kept what she knew ahead of time to herself. You're not the only one who thought things might've played out differently, and for the better if only you did more, Lap."

"But you didn't get poofed," Lapis pointed out. "You're also way more experienced than me, Bismuth. I can't think of a single way you even screwed up that entire mission."

Bismuth shook her head. "No one's perfect, Lapis. You know that. There's a part of me to this day that believes if I had kept taking charge of the mission even after Peri came back from healing her damages, this all could've ended without anyone getting left behind. But then I remember that Pearl I had to kill on the bridge… Steven's never gonna look at me the same way again, you know? Even though he knows as well as I do that I _had_ to take her out."

Lapis was compelled to offer her own support in the form of a pat on the back.

"We all would have been either shattered or made into pallid slaves if you didn't do that, Bismuth. If we took the time to incapacitate her non-lethally, there's a good chance White would have spotted us trying to escape. Or Yellow might have taken initiative to stop us if we lingered in the area that long. And you know that if we didn't permanently dispatch that Pearl, she would have regenerated and gone right after us. We wouldn't have had the time to heal Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst or plan our escape route. Even if we made it to the terminal, I don't think we would have been able to handle numbers like that with just the five of us; especially since Connie was unarmed."

Bismuth greatly appreciated Lapis' support, though she was still troubled and filled with doubt.

"I just wonder if more gems would have ended up shattered under my command," the blacksmith mused. "I stand by what I did with White's Pearl, but I don't think Steven will ever really forgive me for it. I feel like there'd be a lot more gem dust on my hands if I was the one heading the mission. Don't know how, but… call it a feeling. If that did happen, I… wouldn't be surprised if Steven poofed me and put me back in a bubble for good this time."

It was very unusual to hear Bismuth talk like this. Lapis wasn't used to hearing her friend so lacking in confidence and self-esteem. This bright, buff gem was always a living hype machine until now, seemingly able to pump up anyone who was feeling down. But when the pillar of positivity and stability herself was compromised, Lapis knew she needed to do something to mend this. However long Bismuth was holding in these destructive thoughts, it was high time she be relieved of their burden.

And it seemed absurd that the gem prone to pessimism and low esteem for everyone (including herself) could do anything to rectify this.

But despite that, Lapis wanted to _try_.

"Bismuth… I think you need to talk this out with Steven when he wakes up," she proposed. "After everything that happened, I think he at least understands that his own pacifistic beliefs _can_ put us all in danger. His mercy to White Diamond in the end literally almost killed all of us, remember?"

"If Peri hadn't thrown that attack right back at White when she did…" Bismuth knew what Lapis was referring to. "I guess you're right. I want to think Steven _knows_ I didn't off White's Pearl for fun or anything, but… I can see him still thinking I was just bein' sloppy; that I didn't try hard enough to spare her life. Y'know, I hate to admit it, but… this was one of the biggest reasons why I voted for Peri to lead us."

"I guess I would've known this already if I had just gotten over myself sooner," Lapis lamented. "I did kind of wonder why you just let Peridot do her own thing even though you've got more experience in this kind of thing than both of us combined."

To that, Bismuth managed a smile.

"Well, I was always more of a field commander than a proper team leader," she admitted. "And that's not the kind of mindset you want for a leader when our mission was to rescue our friends and leave as quietly as we could. I was never much for stealth, y'know. Between that, Peri knowing Homeworld _way_ better than either of us, me worrying about falling into my old habits, and… well… like you said before, my nostalgia of how I perceived my teammates could cloud my judgment mighty easily… and havin' that happen in foreign territory? Sounds like a recipe for disaster if you ask me. I'd only been in one battle alongside today's Crystal Gems at the time."

Lapis carefully considered Bismuth's words before responding. "When you say nostalgia… Bismuth, where are you struggling the most? What change to the Crystal Gems is the hardest part for you to adapt to? Because I'm starting to suspect…"

Bismuth bowed her head. "I'm still talkin' about Steven the way I'd talk about Rose. The negative responses I'm picturing in my head… they're ones I'm imagining from her; not her son."

"I figured as much." Lapis had a hard time believing Steven would really be this hard on her. "All the more reason why you need to talk this out with him."

Her eyes were on Steven at that moment, but once again they shifted to the tiny green gem in his arms.

"If it makes you feel better, Peridot and I are due for a talk I'm _not_ looking forward to having," Lapis confessed. "I never properly apologized to her for ditching everybody and stealing her home away, and… I finally figured out why Peridot treated me differently from the others. Apparently, she's realized it, too."

Bismuth looked to her fellow gem inquisitively. "Treated you differently? You mean you two didn't sass each other all the time?"

"That only started up after I came back…" Lapis cringed as the guilt began to settle in. "Before then, she… did whatever she thought would make me happy. Over time, Peridot was going out of her way to filter her stupid thoughts so that she only said what she assumed I wanted to hear. Her wants were secondary to mine, and I… I actually took advantage of her when I first realized I could apparently do no wrong in her eyes, no matter how much I treated her like crap."

Bismuth was clearly not happy to hear this, but she tempered herself. "I'm gonna assume you understand that was a terrible thing to do and you're gonna drop that bad habit from here on out."

Lapis quickly nodded to that.

"Good. So tell me, how do you _want_ Peri to treat you?"

"Like she would anyone else!" Lapis blurted out, having to bite back the emotional turmoil that threatened to spill out. "Which so far, she's been doing… so it's important it stays that way even after Peri and I have this talk. I'd… say more, but it was hard enough just outlining the discussion with 5XF…"

Bismuth could tell whatever it was her fellow teammates were due to talk about, it was something _heavy_.

"You don't have to tell me anything more than that, then," she assured Lapis. "I could always tell there was a lot of history between you two. I got the rundown of how Peri came to be one of us before you came back. You were mentioned a few times, but Peri herself was pretty quick to gloss over the specifics."

Relieved, Lapis smiled a bit more confidently. "Once we sort the drama out, I'll tell you the whole story. I… kind of would like to just spill it already; there's just something about you that makes me want to open up a little more, Bismuth."

"Well, my biggest asset as a Crystal Gem outside the battlefield has always been to be that shoulder an ally can lean on," Bismuth warmly explained. "Something kinda like what Greg was doing for us during that six-day gap between our Homeworld missions. Of course, I wouldn't be very good at that job if I was prone to breakin' down myself, so it's anyone's guess why I tripped up and got that way around you, Lapis. Sorry 'bout that."

To that, Lapis shook her head. "No gem is infallible, I think we've come to learn. Even the Diamonds had some pretty clear-cut limitations, as we've recently seen. No one's without at least one weakness… and I bet a gem like you pretty much has to internalize most of your issues to be everyone else's problem-solver. So, don't even apologize for that – it kinda felt… _good_ to help you out for a change."

Bismuth gave her fellow gem a coy glance. "I remember you tellin' me how you were gonna learn how to be a good friend to make up for your own mistakes – I'd say doin' what you just did… that's what a good friend does."

"–I'm gonna wait to see how my talk with Peridot pans out before I can honestly say I'm even a halfway-decent friend," a flushed Lapis stammered. "I should probably… rehearse a bit before diving into that hot mess. I probably shouldn't spring this on her the moment she wakes up, either…"

"I'd like to get the air cleared with Steven as soon as I can," Bismuth said. "But I guess I'd best ask if he'd rather wait on that… stars only knows what these two rascals got into last night that got them like this."

This whole time, Steven and Peridot slept through Lapis' and Bismuth's entire conversation. It probably helped that neither were being particularly loud (Lapis even made the effort to tone down her few outbursts), but it was still peculiar and just slightly suspect how they could have ended up like this. Still, both were resting so peacefully, neither of their fellow gems could bring themselves to disturb them.

"Actually, I'll level with you on something," Bismuth quietly uttered to Lapis. "I asked Ruby and Sapphire about Sphalerite last night when they visited. That was when 5XF got this look like she'd just been punched in the gut – and Sapphire just told me she defused… and that it might be a while before we see her again. _Ruby_ of all gems told me to watch my mouth from here on out; I'm getting the impression that Garnet's conversation with Sphalerite and 5XF didn't go over too well."

"And that might have something to do with why Steven and Peridot are like this right now," Lapis understood. "I was wondering why we never got to welcome either of them back last night. M-maybe this isn't a good time to confront either of them…"

Bismuth let out a tired sigh. "No time's really gonna be a _good_ time to throw loaded questions at them, Lapis. I agree we oughta give 'em some space when they wake up, but we should let them decide when they're ready to take us on face-to-face. Sooner we blow past this, the sooner we can focus on this Gypsum problem."

"Right… Gypsum." Lapis had almost entirely forgotten the reason why Era 3 had gotten delayed again. "We haven't even heard Steven or Peridot's side of the story on her yet. Between her, Sphalerite being a thing now, and none of us being able to even talk to Steven or Peridot since Thursday, I'm getting the impression that maybe their vacation hasn't been as relaxing as 5XF led me to believe."

"That would explain why Sapphire and Ruby told me that we're gonna take it easy these next few days," Bismuth realized. "We're still gonna be productive, but it feels like the vacation just got a bit of an extension. Speaking of… we're just about done with that side-project of ours, aren't we?"

Lapis held back a giggle. "Well, I guess it sort of ended up being more of Moonstone's project at this point, but… yeah, with a little more polish, it could be done within a day or two."

"I was thinkin' we should let our tiny teammates see it after we talk things out," Bismuth suggested. "Even if it isn't all-the-way finished by then, I think they'd both appreciate it. It kinda fits the theme of what we're aimin' to accomplish with them, if you think about it."

"That's a great idea," Lapis commended as she wiped away a sudden tear from the corner of her eye. "I really couldn't have done it without you, Bismuth. And I guess you're right; we've been pretty fixated on the past in a _lot_ of different ways… but seeing something that'll honor the past ought to cheer them up. It's definitely helped me make peace with some of my recent hang-ups. Maybe even for the refugees…"

"Yeah, it's definitely gonna be a comfort for those poor souls," Bismuth agreed. "All the more reason to get Moonstone to add the finishing touches tonight. Sounds like we've got our schedule for today all set up, Lap!"

"Does that mean you two are done yammering about past crap? You're standing around talking and compromising perfectly good blackmail material, I hope you know."

Both Bismuth and Lapis nearly jumped at the sound of a new (but thankfully familiar) voice entering the conversation.

Almost as if she had appeared out of nowhere, Amethyst stood before them on the opposite end of the sleeping couple in the sand.

Said couple seemed to be drawing the quartz's interest, as she had her phone out and was carefully aiming it in their direction while adjusting her hold on the smart device.

"I'd ask how long you've been here eavesdropping, but I'm not so sure I really wanna know," a very uneased Lapis uttered.

"And what's this about "blackmail"?" Bismuth inquired; eyes narrowed.

"C'moooon, I know you guys are more fun than you're letting on," Amethyst teased before a flash emitted from her phone. "There we go! Perfect shot."

Indeed, Amethyst made sure to take a potentially incriminating photo of Steven and Peridot asleep together in the sand. The flash didn't even make them stir.

"Eeesh; totally didn't take Peri to be a heavy sleeper," Amethyst muttered. "You two just found 'em like this, huh?"

"Yep; they've barely moved an inch since we found 'em like this," Bismuth affirmed. "So what did you just do there, Amethyst?"

"I think I see what her angle is," a smug Lapis mused. "Getting a picture like that will totally embarrass them, so you can hang that over their heads for favors, right?"

"I see P-Dot has taught you well in the art of sabotage," Amethyst commended, looking gleeful at the quality shot she got from her snoozing friends. "Well, that and I just wanted to add something to my Squad collection. It's been a while."

Lapis chuckled at the observation. "Camp Pining Hearts alone abuses the crap out of that narrative gimmick; Paulette can be a real piece of work in some episodes."

Bismuth still didn't like the sound of this… "This is really something y'all do for fun?"

"Trust me: Peridot's got her own evil little stash of blackmail material she's not above using," Amethyst slyly assured. "Besides, if either of these dorks start having doubts about their relationship or whatever, I'll just throw this in their faces as proof of how cute they are together. It's a guaranteed motivator."

"Well, you got your picture; shouldn't we wake them up soon?" Lapis asked, looking a little worried. "I mean, I wouldn't know for sure, but isn't this something that would make Pearl blow her top?"

It didn't take long for Amethyst to think that over. "… Yeah, probably. And not in a fun way. I was actually gonna borrow Peri for the morning. I got the news that we're taking a few extra days to prepare for the Gypsum stuff, and… I'm getting a feeling that maybe the kiddos need a vacation from their vacation, too."

"Oh, you needed Peridot now?" Lapis looked a bit relieved to hear this, but was also curious about what the young quartz had in store for her former roommate.

"During that day while we were sorting out all the bubbles, we talked about stuff to pass the time," Amethyst explained. "When I asked about how she found out when her birthday is on Earth, she offered to approximate mine whenever we had the chance to visit the Prime Kindergarten since my hole's still intact. Peri said that was all she needed to get an accurate read, and since we're on Earth, she wouldn't have to mess with all that kooky math conversion between Homeworld and Earth time."

"Huh… not sure what a "birthday" is all about, but it's mighty generous of Peri to offer that," Bismuth remarked. "It might help to get her in a good mood at the start of the day…"

Lapis sighed. "Yeah… I haven't stopped to think that maybe something else is wrong with Peridot… and Steven, too. We shouldn't drag them into these heavy discussions we're planning right off the bat."

Amethyst raised her hand and waved it to get her fellow gems' attention. "Ooh, I got an idea! Bismuth, since Steven's back now, he can show you around Beach City all proper-like! Have him take you to Funland or something; that'll cheer him up and you'll get some guaranteed entertainment outta the deal. At least _you_ won't be too short for any of the rides, heh."

Bismuth didn't get what Amethyst was referring to, but she did find something very enticing about this idea. "I like the way you think, Amethyst! I _have_ been overdue for a formal tour of the Crystal Gems' present-day world beyond our home. I'm still waiting to see just how much Earth's advanced in the past few thousand years!"

"Then Funland's a great place to start," Amethyst assured. "Laps, you sure you're fine with all this?"

"O-oh, trust me! You're really doing me a favor," Lapis nervously assured. "Besides, I'm sure if Peridot was awake right now, she'd be screaming at me to branch out and make more friends. I've got _plenty_ of options…"

"_Should_ we wake them up now?" Bismuth wondered. "They're still so peaceful. And I kinda hoped our talking would've stirred them by now…"

"Like I said, we _don't_ need Pearl seeing this," Amethyst reminded the blacksmith before shooting an unimpressed glance to Lapis. "_Seriously_, Laps? You haven't even tried throwing water on them yet? _You,_ of all gems?"

Lapis couldn't help but blush deeply when Amethyst pointed out this obvious oversight.

"_Wow_, maybe I _do_ need an extra day to unwind," she admitted with nervous laughter. "Can't believe I didn't even think of that… h-heh, hold on…"

The terraformer easily conjured a controlled medium-sized pillar of water from the ocean right behind her and contorted its figure until it hung right over the sleeping couple.

"But if they get pissed over this, I'm telling them this was your idea," Lapis smugly shot back before letting the mass of water splash down over the unsuspecting targets below.

"_BLECHK!"_

"Gggghaaaah! What the–?!"

"Rise n' shine, babies of the bunch!" Amethyst joyously hollered at the soaked and distraught pair. "If you're quick about it, we won't ask what you've been doing in that sand pit all night!"

"S-sand pit…?"

Peridot was too busy spitting out sand and trying in vain to rub her face clean to pay mind to her friend's words, but Steven was very quick to take notice to his surroundings. He looked _extremely_ confused.

"Whoa, whoa! H-how the heck did we end up here?!" Steven wailed immediately. "W-weren't we on the roof?!"

Lapis' eyebrow raised up in bewilderment. "Zero answers, but more questions already… this is off to a _fantastic_ start."

"The heck were either of you doin' on the roof for?" an equally confused Bismuth asked. A quick glance towards the beach house's roof compelled the blacksmith to press further. "I don't remember that roof ever havin' some piece of cloth over it."

Amethyst followed Bismuth's gaze – unlike her companions, she didn't look the least bit confused. On the contrary, the quartz's expressions implied the polar opposite.

"Aha, looks like you two came prepared for your second roof date, huh?" Amethyst teased the hybrid. "I remember that last time left you with one heck of a stiff back, my not-so-little man!"

Peridot was still preoccupied trying to clean her face (a bit difficult to do when her hands were covered in bits of sand as well; by this point she was forced to remove her shades and struggled to open her sand-crusted eyes), leaving Steven to wallow in embarrassment as he struggled to process this very uncomfortable situation he found himself in immediately after waking up.

Between the merciless teasing from Amethyst and the confused suspicion from Lapis and Bismuth… as well as his own confusion on how and why he and Peridot ended up _here_ of all places when he last recalled being securely on the roof, Steven was quickly getting overwhelmed.

"This ain't the first time they've been up there?" a perplexed Bismuth asked Amethyst.

"That's just _weird_," Lapis remarked. "Even for Peri standards."

At least Amethyst took the time to pay attention to Steven long enough to notice their collective interrogation was having an adverse effect on the boy. She made the effort to dial back her urge to tease the couple and hoped her friends would follow her example without having to ask them directly.

"Well, it makes sense that neither of you get it," Amethyst casually assured. "First time it happened, it was like literally a day or so _before_ you were brought back, Biz. Meaning you were still out being a space drifter, Laps."

Amethyst briefly shot the terraformer a stern look.

"_You're_ actually the reason they were up there the first time," she revealed. "Lil' Peri-D found out you'd been on the moon practicing your voyeur-fu, so she was up on the roof hopin' you'd see her giving you the stinkface."

Just like that, Lapis' composure fell to pieces, feeling a crushing guilt when Amethyst concluded her explanation.

"And like a good boyfriend, Steven joined her for the night and helped Peri get through all that. We found 'em both snoozin' on the roof the next morning."

"W-we weren't even _dating_ back then!" a flustered Steven countered. "I-I mean, I was _starting_ to get an idea that night that maybe there was something more between us, but the important thing was helping Peridot resist–"

"Unless you have a desire to consume multiple servings of _sand_ for breakfast, you will speak no more of that night in public. Are we understood, Steven?"

While far from clean, Peridot had recovered enough to register what was happening around her and was quick to silence her boyfriend before he completely spilled the story of one of her most vulnerable moments to their peers.

"Oh… right." Steven blushed as he quickly felt terrible for saying as much as he did. No matter how groggy he was from just waking up and finding himself in a very confusing situation, he couldn't excuse himself for being so careless with his words. "I-I'm sorry, Peri…"

"D-don't give me that look; I'm not _that _mad!" Peridot herself was flustered that she inadvertently made Steven feel much more terrible about his mistake than she intended. "We… have _other_, far more valid reasons to be upset right now, you realize."

Unfortunately, that didn't exactly ease Steven's concerns.

"I take it that means you don't know why you two ended up like this either, Peri?" a worried Bismuth inquired. "I would think one of you would have some kinda idea how you got from the roof of the house allllll the way down to the shoreline. That ain't exactly a hop, skip and a jump's distance."

"If you two fell, we'd at least see signs of impact or a trail in the sand," Lapis added; she used her water wings to hover a bit as she scanned the area behind them. "But it doesn't look like anything was disturbed. I don't see anything that looks like a path to here."

"That's a big drop, too," Amethyst noted. "If it didn't wake either of you up, I think at least one of us would've heard a mega-crash. Neither of you look banged up, either. You guys must've Peri-ported."

Peridot sighed. This was _not_ something she was ready to deal with after the heavy drama she and Steven went through last night. "I suppose that's the only explanation that makes sense, but I don't remember doing anything like that. To be honest, I don't recall even joining Steven in the state of slumber."

"I-it's not like we did anything we shouldn't have been doing," a defensive Steven asserted. "We just had a really rough night, and…"

He was shocked to just now realize something important…

"Oh, geez! We haven't seen you guys since before we left last week!" Steven felt so terrible, even though it was completely out of his hands how last night's events played out. "I'm so sorry! It totally slipped my mind to get back with you all after we talked to Garnet…"

"Well, you _did_ greet us as Sphalerite," Lapis playfully pointed out. "So don't feel too bad about–"

"**Never speak of that so-called **_**fusion**_** again, **_**Lazuli**_**. I don't ever want to hear that name so long as I exist."**

A _very_ uncomfortable silence followed Peridot's ominous decree. Lapis found herself trembling; not only due to her friend's menacing tone, but the fact that she was referred to as "Lazuli".

Historically, Peridot only ever called her that during her much darker days as the Crystal Gems' mortal enemy… or if Lapis did something to severely anger her. No doubt this instance was the latter.

"Yeah… sounds like the talk with Garnet _really_ didn't go over well," Bismuth whispered to Lapis in hopes of easing her concerns.

"We'll… tell you guys about that some other time," a shaken Steven assured the others. When Peridot gave him a dirty glance, the hybrid remained firm. "Peridot, they at least deserve to know _why_. You can just leave it to me if you're not okay to talk about this."

"S-Steven, I'm not going to force you to endure that alone!" Peridot argued. "I just–… I need more time! Is that a problem?!"

"Of course it isn't," Steven warmly assured his girlfriend. He leaned over to comb his fingers through the small gem's dampened radiant locks. "I'm not ready to do it right now, either. But it's not fair to our friends to keep them in the dark, okay? I'll be ready when you're ready if you really wanna do this together."

Peridot allowed herself to limply fall into Steven's grasp. "I… will concede to that. This is the best we can do from now on, together…"

"We don't need fusion to prove we can be as one, Dot," Steven assured; he almost sounded as if he was on the verge of crying. "I promise it'll be okay; and whatever happened to us last night… j-just don't worry about it right now. We're not alone anymore."

That reminder seemed to snap Peridot out of it. Still locked in Steven's embrace, she looked to see three sets of eyes on her and her beloved. All of them were good friends she hadn't seen in several days… only now did that detail strike Peridot to the core.

"L-Lapis, I apologize for snapping at you like that…" Peridot seemed to struggle to get all of the words out she wanted to say, but so many remained unsaid. "I… actually have much more to apologize for, but–"

"No harm done," a cautious Lapis assured. "And I know we have a _lot_ to talk about, okay? There's something _I_ need to apologize for, and I understand you've recently remembered something important about the day we met that we really need to clear the air about."

"W-wait, what…?"

Both Peridot and Steven were stunned; neither of them said a word to Lapis about the circumstances of what happened the day she and Peridot met. It was definitely a conversation the couple mutually agreed _needed_ to happen, but neither had spoken to Lapis since that horrific memory was unearthed from the depths of Peridot's memory. There was no way for her to know about this ahead of time…

"I ended up having a chat with 5XF while you two were out doing whatever a couple of days back," Lapis casually explained, naïvely unaware that she was triggering her former roommate in a different way now. "She didn't wanna go into the details; your sister was pretty clear that this was something only you and me should really talk about, but she gave me a thorough outline of what we need to cover… and what you're likely going to tell me, I guess."

Only then did Lapis focus back on Peridot and recoiled to see the diminutive green gem nearly boil over with sheer _rage_. It was expressed in waves of heat she subconsciously emitted, which at least dried herself and Steven up.

"O-okay, that explains it," a _very_ nervous Steven acknowledged as he grasped the shoulders of his shaking girlfriend. "Th-thanks for clarifying, Lapis. We'll just–"

"**THAT NOSY LITTLE HARLOT! SHE HAD **_**NO **__**RIGHT **_**TO INSERT HERSELF INTO MY PERSONAL BUSINESS! FOR STARS' SAKE, WHY CAN'T I JUST**** GET THIS FAILED EXPERIMENT OVER WITH AND **_**SHATTER HER**__** ALREADY**__**?!**_**"**

Everyone went quiet again; Steven himself inched away a few steps from Peridot, looking particularly horrified by the words of his beloved gem.

He so badly wanted that statement to be a typical Peridot overreaction… but a read of her current feelings showed Steven the very ugly truth: his girlfriend meant every word of what she said wholeheartedly. In that moment, she _wanted_ her sister dead.

Unfortunately, even Peridot's silent realization of what she blurted out and the shame that came with it didn't really change her feelings as much as Steven hoped. While she covered her mouth with both hands and fell to her knees, shivering with horror, the human hybrid remained hesitant to comfort her.

After all, while Peridot was mortified by her own words, what _really_ shook her to the core was the fact that even she realized her harsh words fully reflected how she felt and what she desired. Flashes of the events throughout the previous Thursday coursed through her mind, ever since she mustered the courage to free 5XF from Ruby's bubble. What sustained her inner rage was recalling over and over again the moment she realized 5XF was the one responsible for making Steven drag that horrible memory out of her in the first place.

She was so _angry_ at 5XF for making her relive the most traumatic day of her life, but Peridot couldn't hate her enough to want her dead for it after she and Steven managed to work through what she couldn't on her own. She couldn't pretend it would have been for the best if that day remained buried in the innermost depths of her memory core; sooner or later, Peridot would have had to face this part of her past. Handling it in the middle of nowhere with no one but her beloved at her side was the best possible way to work through it; that much couldn't be denied.

Peridot knew how hard it was going to be talking about this with Lapis; as much as she dreaded it even now, the technician understood it _must_ be done sooner rather than later. She agreed with Steven that it needed to be a priority.

She did _not_ anticipate Lapis already finding out exactly what they would be talking about before the discussion was even scheduled.

The only way Lapis could have known ahead of time… all signs pointed to her big sister. What little Peridot could bear to glean from Sphalerite's experiences proved the fusion interacted with absolutely no one but 5XF for the remainder of the vacation. Sphalerite herself was in the midst of a deep sleep along with her components at the time Lapis was contacted. Between this and the unexpected stress of ending up in such a strange and compromising position with Steven this morning that Peridot couldn't for the life of her remember how it all came to this, she was about to completely break down. Steven's sudden lack of presence was not lost on Peridot, either; she knew her behavior had to be terrifying him, and rightly so. But it didn't make her feel any less beside herself with anguish. More and more, Peridot felt she was losing control of her life… and she couldn't help but feel 5XF was purposefully taking that away from her.

Bismuth, Lapis, Amethyst, and Steven all alternated between keeping an eye on Peridot succumbing to her breakdown to looking at each other, silently asking for someone – _anyone_ -– to find a way to lighten the mood or nullify this tension. No one was brave enough to say anything out loud, for fear that it would exacerbate the problem.

However, Lapis felt responsible for this… even though she had no way to know how bad an idea it was to mention 5XF or Sphalerite in Peridot's presence. She knew her former roommate wouldn't be in any condition to talk later if this persisted, and Lapis wasn't about to screw this up for both of them. She had been living with the guilt for how she treated Peridot far too long to let it fester even one more day.

She calmed herself as best she could; Lapis closed her eyes, opened her mouth…

"It seems I misjudged you; that sounded like a _very_ honest expression of how you truly feel… something I presumed you've always been either incapable of or unwilling to do. I commend you for your proven ability to truly change, 5XG."

All heads but Peridot's snapped forward to discover 5XF just a few feet away from the group; she was accompanied by Ruby and Sapphire, as she had been since Garnet defused the prior night.

Peridot resisted her urge to follow everyone else's gaze; she legitimately couldn't trust herself at this point. If she saw her sister now, Peridot feared she wouldn't be able to stop herself – and it was apparent she couldn't count on Steven to hold her back at this point.

"5XF. If you know what's good for you, you'll pretend you never saw this or heard what I just said," Peridot forced herself to say. "Now _get out of here_."

"Unfortunate; I was hoping to ask the same of you and your human companion," 5XF dryly retorted. "I've been toured through all permitted areas of the Crystal Gems' premises, so I wish to relax and monitor the ocean from here. I only ask that my view is not sullied by the presence of yourself and your Steven. Am I asking for too much?"

"My apologies," Sapphire interjected, likely aiming to control the damage as much as she could. "I foresaw this area clearing out by now, but the future is ever-fluctuating and fickle…"

5XF let out a quiet sigh. "Please do not use that word. My former hosts have forever tainted it."

"It's not our fault that word is a perfect description of you," Peridot shot back, attempting to maintain her self-control… poorly. "Then again, there's a wide variety of derogatory phrases that suit you just as well. However, I'm curious about something: what made you think you had a right to talk to Lapis about certain subjects that you have _nothing to do with?_ I never permitted you to witness the events of that day, let alone gossip about it to others!"

"Wh-_what?_" 5XF was genuinely taken aback by this accusation. "5XG, I wasn't _gossiping_… I-I'll admit I eavesdropped when I shouldn't have, but that should be a minor offense compared everything else I was doing around that time! A-and I overheard you and Steven agreeing you needed to talk to Lapis about this. She called for you a few days ago, but you weren't available to talk; you and Steven were still Sphalerite at the time, and it was just before she woke up after being asleep for more than half an Earth day…"

Lapis was surprised to hear this. "W-wait, so the reason Steven and Peridot weren't available to talk that day… it's because they were _fused?_ And asleep? You could have just told me that…"

5XF shook her head. "5XG wished to surprise you all with Sphalerite when she and Steven returned home. Additionally, Sphalerite specifically asked me to not reveal her existence to any of you just before she fell asleep; she too wanted to honor 5XG's wishes. I agree it would have been easier to be fully honest with all of you, but this was not my secret to tell."

"She really did that?" a shocked, nearly breathless Steven asked. "She… Sphalerite actually cared about us…?"

"Of course she cares about you," 5XF snapped at the hybrid, though she managed to keep herself relatively firm and even-tempered. "Would it not be completely illogical for a fusion to _not_ care for their own components in any way?"

While this revelation surprised Peridot greatly, it was honestly too little, too late to salvage her perception of the fusion.

"What I find illogical is the concept of Sphalerite caring enough to honor my wishes not to spoil the surprise of her existence, yet _not_ having the same consideration for the well-being of myself and Steven for _literally everything else_ she did," she bitterly countered. "Just _stop_ it, okay? Stop justifying her actions; she is now forever irrelevant! Sphalerite will **never** return, and you have only yourself to blame for that, 5XF!"

5XF felt she shouldn't have let Peridot's words affect her so adversely, but her fears of never seeing Sphalerite again being so adamantly vocalized by her willful sister was too much to take. Ruby was quick to keep the technician steady in her grasp when she stumbled back in shock.

"L-listen, I talked to Lapis about your imminent conversation because I wanted to be helpful!" 5XF cried out with far less composure. "I know I owe that to you, a-and I understand you'll both have a very difficult time even having this kind of talk. _Anyone_ would! My sole intent was to inform Lapis to give her time to prepare what she would have to say to you, and to optimize the time needed to properly sort this ordeal out!"

"_You weren't supposed to even know how we met in the first place!"_ Peridot shouted back, heavily agitated. "Let alone have **any** authority in a conversation that is 100% _none of your business!_"

"Yes, I've already owned up to sticking my nose where it didn't belong," 5XF told her. "But we can't turn back time, and I cannot in all good conscience simply pretend I never saw that part of your life, 5XG. My intent was to help you _and _Lapis as much as I could in a limited capacity!"

Lapis directed her gaze over to her seething friend and decided it was time for her to step in. "Peridot, just let it go; I can assure you 5XF went out of her way to be respectful about this. She even cut _me_ off when I was starting to say things she felt should _only _be heard by you."

Peridot looked to the terrformer, horrified. "You're taking her side… I-I honestly shouldn't even be surprised by this…"

"I'm grateful she let me know about this so I could prepare for it," Lapis clarified. "I'm not condoning her invasion of your privacy, but 5XF already apologized for that. And it's not like we can do anything to change it; it's a stupid issue to get so hung up over, Peri! And that's coming from _me!_"

"I wasn't expecting _praise_ for doing this favor," 5XF murmured. "At the same time, it shouldn't be unreasonable to believe this doesn't warrant being treated like a criminal."

"_Go find some other body of water to observe!"_ Peridot screamed at her kin. "Garnet told me not to approach you, but you're the one who approached me! I should _not_ be expected to back down when you're the instigator here! If you heard what I said about you earlier, I can't imagine why you'd want to be anywhere near my radius!"

5XF remained firm in her stance. So long as Sphalerite wasn't being mentioned, it was easier than expected to stand up to her sister. "Oh, you mean how I overheard your desire to shatter me? You're implying I should fear you for that reason, but we both know you won't succumb to that desire."

As the environment around Peridot started going haywire, with gusts of wind blowing sand about, an alarmingly potent dome of heat turning bits of sand into glass, accompanied by the soft rumbling of the ground below… Peridot's friends – Steven included – started to make some notable distance from her.

Ruby was tempted to act, but Sapphire held her back and shook her head immediately. Though her premonition of this area being vacated didn't go as planned, she had a bit more faith in the current future she saw; there, 5XF's words rang true and no one was ultimately hurt… externally, at least.

"I'm the Diamond of _Will_, you ignorant little clod," Peridot growled. The fact that she was even identifying herself with any part of her Diamond heritage was a red flag that the youngest gem of this bunch was _very_ much not herself right now. "If I want it enough, I can make you explode into pieces without even lifting a finger."

Steven could tell his girlfriend was heavily poisoned with very familiar toxic emotions; in hindsight, the toxicity of her repressed feelings many weeks ago when they first conversed on the roof felt so minuscule by comparison.

"Is ending my life worth what you'll lose in exchange?" 5XF challenged. "Senselessly murdering me _would _make you indistinct from the Diamonds that are no longer with us, would it not?"

Bismuth couldn't help but cringe at this statement; it immediately made her think of that very uncomfortable conversation with Steven… the very reason she needed to clear the air with him in the first place.

Similarly, it also pained Steven to hear these words. 5XF's voice wasn't that different from her sister's – consequently, Steven couldn't help but think about 5XG; the amalgamation of Peridot's worst traits, and the very chilling talk they had before it shifted to a brutal strangulation. She harshly admonished how Steven conducted himself around Bismuth during the very same conversation Bismuth herself wanted to properly atone for.

Both shared a quick glance at one another before abruptly shifting back to the quarreling siblings.

"_You _are in no position to take the high road!" Peridot cried back. "You are **not **allowed to pretend you have any sense of morality; not after what you put me and Steven through!"

"I won't dispute that my actions against you two were inexcusable," 5XF calmly agreed. "All the same, **you **are no more qualified to pass judgment on my ability to learn from my mistakes, 5XG. But I am not here to dwell on the past; I apologize for letting my curiosity get the best of me again, but I had no ill intentions whatsoever when I informed Lapis about your imminent conversation. I wanted to make that clear; the only reason I'm here now is because I want to rest and take in a view that I know will offer comfort. I had _no _intention of speaking with you today."

"Yet you addressed me first," Peridot growled. "You drew attention to yourself!"

5XF almost pitied her sister at this point… almost. "My apologies for feeling the need to acknowledge that you've stopped lying to yourself and are embracing your true feelings, which is to have me shattered. I commended you for being fully honest for once in your life, 5XG. But as I said before, it's a foregone conclusion that you will not follow through on that desire."

"Stop talking like you know anything about me!" Peridot protested. "I could–I could–…"

"First of all, you gave me a _very_ lengthy exposition dump on your life story since your assignment to Earth," 5XF interjected. "In the format of fully-detailed visuals, no less. Unless that was nothing but a very elaborate fabrication, I objectively know quite a bit about you. Secondly, will you stop _lying to herself?_ No amount of power you wield will shatter me; your weakness for Steven will **always** keep that power in check. As much as he hates me, he would hate you _far more_ if you shattered me here and now."

All eyes were on the very distressed Steven. However, no one's gaze was more piercing than his girlfriend's.

He could tell Peridot was aware of the fact that her actions were _not_ endearing him to her side in the least. She was looking at him as if she had already committed an act of murder, silently pleading for his forgiveness.

Steven had to keep in mind that Peridot's instability wasn't solely 5XF's fault; she had already been breaking down before the elder Peridot stepped in. The mystery of how he and Peridot ended up in the sand like this still hung over his head; he could tell the technician was similarly burdened. After the madness they endured after being liberated from their fusion, the last thing the couple needed was an uncertainty of the nature of how their night played out.

Their night on the roof was supposed to inspire hope that life would get better from here; the assurance of their unity, both as Crystal Gems and as lovers.

Waking up only to find that had been compromised… it bothered Steven way more than he cared to admit.

"Go ahead, 5XG. I'll offer no resistance: shatter me, if you want to so badly," 5XF darkly urged her sister. "Prove me wrong _and_ make me pay for my transgressions with my life. I openly invite your wrath; in a way, you're honestly doing me a favor, as you've confirmed my greatest fear earlier."

Several gems looked to 5XF in that moment; all aghast that she was not only baiting her sister to kill her, but the tired look of resignation in her eyes told them their first refugee already felt her life was forfeit and not worth living.

Peridot could tell 5XF meant every word of what she said. As much as she wanted to act on her desire, Steven was no longer the only reason she couldn't go through with it.

While she managed to calm down her intense surges of rage on her own, it was now a challenge to not burst into tears in front of everyone. "Sh-shut up; just _stop it_…"

"I dare you," 5XF declared. "You'll likely never get an opportunity like this again."

"I-I will _not_ indulge your suicidal codependency on our fusion!" Peridot finally cried out. "And I will certainly not _ever_ grant you a legacy as a pathetic martyr! Unless you're going to confess that you had something to do with how Steven and I ended up here last night, _I want you to leave!_"

Steven cringed; he knew it was just a matter of time before Peridot resorted to that accusation.

"I have no idea what you're referring to," 5XF coldly replied. "But of course, my word alone isn't good enough for you. Luckily for me, I have a rock-solid alibi. Find some other gem to implicate."

"We've not left 5XF's side all night," Sapphire confirmed.

Ruby nodded in agreement. "We knew you two needed your privacy, so we made sure none of us ever crossed paths."

Finally, Steven found the courage to approach his girlfriend. Before saying anything, he embraced her from behind; that alone provoked more tears to spill from the technician's eyes.

"Peri, we'll find out what really happened and why," Steven softly assured her. "This isn't the time to investigate that, though; we need to just step away and relax for a while. Can you be the bigger gem for me and let your sister have this spot to herself? I know there's a part of you right now that's reminding you not to fall back into a really bad habit…"

Peridot knew what Steven was talking about; the role her past life served currently. The last thing the ascended gem wanted was to return to the Peridot she used to be: an amoral, overly-ambitious sociopath. Indeed, in her mind's eye, she could see the old 5XG looking down at her; cold and stern as always.

However, 5XF seemed to shatter her internally with a few harsh words of truth: it really _didn't_ matter how powerful she became. At this point in her life, Peridot had ended up becoming one of the most versatile super-powered beings in the universe.

But none of that mattered, really. As long as Steven lived, he would always be the power that nullified her own. Peridot wasn't sure why this specifically bothered her so much…

… Until 5XF practically announced that she no longer valued her own life if Sphalerite truly was never coming back.

This was too much to process; too much to accept. With the overwhelming work ahead of everyone in Gypsum and everything involving Era 3, Peridot desperately needed a few days of lighthearted fun. Every day felt like a constant test that pushed her to her limits.

"... Steven, I–…" Peridot found herself getting choked up already. "This is too much. _Way_ too much. I-I don't know what to do…"

"I'm not really that sure about myself, either," Steven sympathized as he squeezed her tight. "But I promise you, we'll work something out…"

"Actually, we've all got plans in mind for y'all," Bismuth spoke up. "Just simple fun stuff, too. No work. How's that sound?"

Steven smiled widely at the blacksmith. "Sounds exactly like what we need! What did you guys have in mind?"

"Well, me and Peri-D have a long-overdue date that we're gonna take care of before that boring work junk pushes it back a ton of months," Amethyst smugly spoke up, which prompted a look of confusion from both her little brother _and _little sister figure. "C'mon, you already forgot? You promised you'd get me a _birth_date, dude!"

"_Oh!_ Of course; the Prime Kindergarten!" Peridot could hardly believe she actually forgot planning this with Amethyst. Then again, thanks to how the latter half of the vacation played out, even a day barely over a week ago felt closer to a year by now. "We can go there anytime you'd like, Amethyst."

"Peri-port us away, then!" the quartz insisted. "I wanna go now! You never know; my b-day could be today and I'm gonna expect a mega-sweet party if it is. Day's still young, so…!"

Finally, Peridot managed to genuinely smile. "I'd be happy to take you now; it's been too long since we've had a Not-So-Shorty Squad outing!"

"_Actually_, I'd like to borrow Steven for the morning if it's alright with you," Bismuth awkwardly interjected. "I've been hearin' good things about this Funland place, and Steven's been meanin' to show me around Beach City for weeks!"

"Oh… I guess we never got around to that, huh?" Steven let out a nervous chuckle. "Geez, Bismuth, it's been like a month since you were brought back out. We really need to get you adjusted to this time period!"

"That you do, little man!" Bismuth asserted, giving Steven a playful slap on the back. "I'm not gonna be much good helpin' these Homeworld refugees if I barely know this planet myself, right?"

Peridot offered a reassuring nod to Steven. "You're by far the best candidate for adjusting gems to Earth, Steven, and Bismuth deserves nothing less. Besides, my business with Amethyst really is not well facilitated for a third party; you'll get more out of the day touring Bismuth than you would sitting around a derelict kindergarten waiting for me to calculate and carbon date some markings and grooves in a hole."

"H-heh, good point," Steven conceded. He could tell neither he nor Peridot were entirely comfortable going their separate ways right now, but… "We'll… get together later, right? It just hit me that we've got a lot of people to catch up with now that we're back…"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Peridot assured as she rewarded her boyfriend with a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for being a good center of gravity for me, Steven. I feel better already."

It just dawned on Steven that his support did indeed keep Peridot from completely falling apart once more. He felt just a little guilty; if he had acted sooner despite his girlfriend's frightening behavior, perhaps he could have defused this situation much earlier…

"Let me know if you need one later," Steven jovially instructed. "Until then, let's give the rest of our friends a little loving attention, 'kay?"

Peridot bubbled up with laughter as she felt Steven's warm lips peck her gemstone, though it abruptly stopped when something blue caught the corner of her eye.

"Oh… Lapis…"

The ocean gem didn't look hurt, offended, or even bummed out, to her credit.

"Go on and play," Lapis urged her former roommate. "We'll have our talk when we're good and ready, okay? No pressure. Believe it or not, I've got plenty of options, myself."

This immensely relieved the technician. "I-I suppose it's important our mental stability is at its peak before we engage in that kind of conversation. Your patience and your mercy are greatly appreciated. I'll be sure to let you know when I'm optimally prepared."

"You might want to make yourselves scarce immediately," Sapphire suddenly warned everyone. "Very soon, Pearl will find her way here…"

The seer gem glanced to Peridot specifically. "And she's on the warpath. She will not hesitate to mess with your plans. Peridot, be wary when you return home. You are the target of her ire."

"Of _course_ she's pissed at me," Peridot grumbled. "She can join the friggin' growing _line_ of clods who share her grievances and take a number. Thank you for the warning, Sapphire. Let's get out of here while we still can, Amethyst."

"Seeya later, all!" Amethyst waved to the others. "Next time you see me, I'll be handin' you a wishlist for my birthday!"

And just like that, Peridot and Amethyst vanished in an instant. Steven couldn't help but miss his girlfriend already, but he had to keep in mind that it wasn't a _bad_ thing to spend at least a little bit of time away from her.

Much as he hated to admit it, Steven really felt he'd been neglecting his friends since he solidified his relationship with Peridot.

"Steven, you and Bismuth should hurry along as well," Sapphire advised. "Pearl won't hesitate to interrogate you, if only to draw Peridot out."

"Do I even wanna know what Peri did to get Pearl this mad?" a concerned Bismuth asked.

In that moment, Sapphire and Ruby fused – finally, Garnet was back.

"I guarantee it isn't worth your time," the fusion assured. "But I will hold her off as long as I can; whatever is troubling Pearl is not worth delaying your overdue tour of Beach City any longer, Bismuth."

"We appreciate it, Garnet," Steven warmly expressed. "C'mon, Bismuth! I'm kinda hungry, so do you mind if we stop for breakfast, first?"

Bismuth smiled and shrugged off the matter. "Breakfast's an experience itself, right? Can't be havin' you _Bismuthin'_ that if you're gonna show me around town!"

Steven grinned; thankfully, he'd forgotten by this point that he and the jolly, buff gem he was hanging out with for the morning were due for an unpleasant talk of their own sooner or later. "That's the spirit! This way, Bismuth!"

As the second pair scampered off, only Garnet, Lapis, and 5XF remained on the coastline.

"So, uh… do I need to flee?" Lapis nervously asked. "I've been an unwilling informant once before; that's definitely an experience I'd rather not live through again."

"You ought to stay here and give 5XF some company," Garnet coolly suggested. "She's in my care now, but it's in her best interest to get to know all of the Crystal Gems. Her issues with Steven and Peridot should not prevent her from befriending the rest of you, at least. Pearl will see no point in inconveniencing either of you, so do not despair."

"Oh…" Lapis entirely forgot 5XF was still with them; then again, she had been completely silent for a while now, and she was already sitting and watching the ocean just as she intended. "Right. Well, if it's fine with her, I don't mind…"

"I accept your offer for company," 5XF calmly conceded, briefly startling the ocean gem, who didn't think she was still listening to anyone. "I would like to learn more about oceans in general… and after my kin threw a fit the way she did, perhaps it would be to our mutual benefit to have a proper conversation face-to-face."

Lapis nervously nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm… sorry I brought it up; I had no idea she'd react like that."

"Then there's no need to apologize for something you couldn't possibly have foreseen," 5XF insisted before she looked back to Garnet. "Oh, um… thank you for everything you've done, Garnet. I, uh… do give Ruby and Sapphire my thanks as well. Let them know I would give them a full grade for their performance evaluation."

Garnet smiled at that. "They appreciate your gratitude, 5XF. Best of luck on making some new friends."

As the fusion walked off to deal with a raging Pearl, 5XF invited Lapis to sit by her; the latter took her up on the offer.

"You may ask me anything you like," the Peridot offered. "On the condition that you answer my questions about the ocean."

"Hm…" Lapis looked out to the massive ocean ahead of her. "Well, I've made friends in weirder ways before."


	2. Kiss from a Rose Quartz

**Notes:**

**So... who all will be surprised when I outright say I never cared for like 95% of the Steven Universe townies? Well, the fact that they're almost never brought up in any story of mine might be a clue, but that's circumstantial evidence at best. For a more accurate depiction of my feeling on the SU townies, refer to the first episode Rick & Morty Season 2 (A Rickle in Time); specifically, the part where Rick talks about how Morty and Summer suck in equal amounts. **

**That being said, SOME UNEXPECTED TOWNIES SHOWED UP. Much like Rick, my sadistic creative mind turned on me and challenged myself in a most cruel way. So cruel, I can't even tell if I wrote the characters right, but in spite of my lack of caring, I figure any author worth their salt should find a way to toss that aside and write them anyway... and maybe TRY to make them palatable. However, I'm pretty sure I managed to NOT get Steven and Bismuth overshadowed in this chapter and I actually enjoyed writing most of it, shockingly. I probably killed the mystery by the end, but so it goes, I guess. Though it's only half the answer, I guess... anyway, either Platonic Amedot or Platonic Lapis/5XF is next, depending on whether or not anyone's got a preference! Enjoy my self-imposed torture challenge!**

* * *

With everyone's morning schedules mapped out, the Crystal Gems all went their separate ways. In order to be ready for Gypsum, to be prepared to run Era 3 where Homeworld left off, and to be up to the task of saving Homeworld's colonies from civil disorder, the team agreed they needed to prove they could truly function as a singular unit brought together by these common goals. More than that, they all needed to invest time strengthening their bonds with one another.

Bismuth and Lapis joined (or rejoined, one could say) the Crystal Gems and were immediately thrust into the final battle of a war that had persisted for eons. Peridot hadn't been part of the cause for long, herself; Connie just barely had more seniority. On top of that, even Greg was officially considered part of the team against all odds. With the size of the Crystal Gems' forces nearly doubling in less than a year, there was precious little time to properly integrate the newer inductees.

There was about a week where the team could bond between missions, but by then the team had been forcibly fractured. Much of the bonding that occurred was out of sheer necessity with very little in the way of organic growth.

Now, they were united. The goal set by Pink Diamond several millennia ago had finally been reached… but as a consequence of this achievement, the future of gemkind now rested squarely on their shoulders.

This was a mission that truly had no conclusion.

It was an endeavor that required everyone to be on the same page.

Even Bismuth, one of the most stable gems around, had her hang-ups.

Paired up with Steven for this outing, the blacksmith was finally able to take in the surroundings of the world just outside the Crystal Gems' domain; the world inhabited by humans – the very beings that drove Rose Quartz to protect all life on Earth in the first place – was a concept Bismuth still needed to adjust to. The war Homeworld waged on the protectors of Earth and the widespread damage it brought about never allowed Bismuth to have much to do with much of the life she strove to protect.

It was bizarre, now that she really thought about it. For being so dedicated to Rose's cause, Bismuth barely understood who and what she had been protecting for so many years. This was not a good state of mind to have for a gem who would be responsible for helping the Homeworld refugees adapt to their new home. Bismuth was honestly not used to feeling like a rookie in any sense of the word, but ever since she had been brought back, the perpetually jolly gem was made somber facing reality.

Steven himself was one of the hardest changes for Bismuth to accept; she wouldn't let it show with her friends, but the moment the young hybrid started spouting Rose's rhetoric… that broke her façade as well as her resolve.

Even after being told the truth about everything regarding her former leader and accepting it for what it was, Bismuth couldn't help but shake the feeling of Rose's ghost lingering whenever Steven was around. The nature of the Homeworld missions allowed Bismuth to shove those insecurities aside; a time of peace forced her to acknowledge that she truly hadn't made peace with everything that changed since her glory days. It didn't help that with every passing day, more and more changes piled on top of what Bismuth already struggled to accept.

But if she was going to start anywhere, it was going to be with Steven. Regardless of how Bismuth felt, he was the heart of the team, now. While he inherited many of his mother's ideals, Steven was certainly his own person. After so many years of her life revolving around Rose Quartz, a couple of conversations with Steven was hardly enough for Bismuth to truly digest.

Little did Bismuth know, Steven urgently needed to speak with her one-on-one as well.

No matter how much he tried to ignore it, 5XG's harsh, biting admonishment for how he conducted himself around Bismuth in the past continued to echo in his brain. And of course, a certain incident in their pair of Homeworld missions made him very hesitant to directly approach her ever since.

He had no idea Bismuth shared so many of his concerns presently. The blacksmith certainly didn't let it show as she took in the surroundings of Beach City as they traveled to a certain destination that would cure Steven's hunger.

"Quaint little place," Bismuth remarked. "Good to see humans aren't _as_ primitive as Rose described nowadays. Back then, it was all loincloths, spears, and gathering, she would say."

"Kinda refreshing to hear a gem take notice that we've done well for ourselves over time," Steven graciously commended. "Everyone else usually comments on how far behind they are from gems, or that they're gross savages or something."

Bismuth chuckled at that. "Well, I mean, I figured it went without saying that they're far behind even what gem tech from my time could do right now. Can't imagine how many times you've heard a gem brag about that; least I can do is not add to the pile, right?"

"I appreciate it," Steven assured. "Even Peridot was complaining about our tech limitations like, literally every time we went to a new vacation spot. Only exception was when we made a stop in Tokyo. It was almost impossible to pry her away from there, actually."

"Ooh, you're gonna have to tell me all about that later," Bismuth urged. "When you're ready, that is."

Steven froze momentarily after that statement. "… oh, yeah. You guys must be wondering what all we were doing last week… and why we weren't answering anyone for the past few days."

"Like I said, you can tell us all about what when you feel ready," the gem insisted. "But most of us can tell you and Peri had a rough time; I'm sure that Gypsum character had something to do with it. We really don't know more than that, though. And this ain't no time to put either of you on the spot."

"Thanks for understanding," Steven murmured. "Well, we came out here for you, anyway. Once I get something to eat, we'll save so much fun, we're gonna forget what our problems even are!"

Bismuth smiled; slightly forced. "Naturally! So, where're we headed to?"

"We're almost there," Steven announced as he pointed out in the distance. "The Big Donut! See that building over there with the ring-shaped thing?"

Bismuth looked ahead… and sure enough, an establishment matching Steven's description stood, just a short walk away.

"I see it," she confirmed. "So what _is_ the ring all about, anyway?"

"It's just decorative," Steven explained. "It's supposed to look like a donut; people see it and they'll think about donuts. The more they think about donuts, they'll suddenly start wanting some, and they'll start craving 'em so much, they'll put all their plans on hold just to go to this place and buy donuts."

Bismuth gave her companion a wary look. "Sounds more like a hypnotic device, if you ask me."

"We call it "advertisement" here on Earth," Steven clarified, looking a bit sheepish. "I mean, it's not literally hypnosis, but I'd be lying if I said it's nothing like that at all."

"And here I was thinkin' this planet had nothin' in common with Homeworld at all," Bismuth sighed out. "I'm guessin' propaganda's just a universal plague."

It was oddly a very dark sentiment coming from Bismuth of all people; that much was not lost on Steven.

"I promise it's not that bad here," Steven urged. "You gotta remember, humans like us _need_ stuff like food to live. A lot of people make a living providing that, but there's _lots_ of different kinds of food out there. Different people are good at making different types of food, but we can't exactly just buy food from every place; so we're forced to make an exclusive choice. That makes all the food providers competitors, meaning they gotta go out of their way to convince us why we should choose them. They aren't making us make that choice, though; it's up to us to decide what's the most appealing to what we want for ourselves."

"I guess the donut helps the store stand out," Bismuth admitted. "Most of these other buildings look a bit same-y…"

It relieved Steven to see Bismuth quickly getting the hang of the basics of human economics.

"Exactly; just think if you weren't the only Bismuth around right now and all the other Bismuths were trying to get us to use their weapons and everything else they craft instead of yours," Steven told her. "Wouldn't you do whatever you could to prove no Bismuth crafts better than you?"

"_This_ Bismuth builds best!" Bismuth asserted. "Dang straight I'll show 'em all, but I just need my skill to prove _that_ point, Steven!"

Steven nodded. "Right; we know that, but most of our healthy refugees are Era 2 gems who've never even heard of you, Bismuth."

This caused the large gem to pause. "Hm, that's true…"

"While I doubt there's a Bismuth who could match your spirit, it might take more than that to win over your customers," Steven informed her. "All it takes is a flashy decoration or a really smooth talker, and you might find those other Bismuths getting the work you should be getting, no matter how much better you are than them."

Steven blushed as he had to remember… "I mean, really, don't worry about something like that for real, Bismuth. That was just some what-if talk to help you understand why humans do stuff like this. I'm not sure how many other Bismuths we have bubbled up right now, or if we even have any healthy ones we can release anytime soon."

"I sure didn't see any," Bismuth glumly acknowledged. "But I see what you're gettin' at, Steven. I appreciate you goin' the extra mile to help me get a grasp on how these humans operate. Can you picture me tryin' to explain the decorative donut to the refugees if we never had this conversation?"

"Oh, geez, that's a good point," Steven nervously laughed out. "Good thing we're doing this tour, then! Let's head on in; I'm not gonna be a very good guide on an empty stomach."

Bismuth nodded in agreement. "We can't be havin' that; lead the way, little guy!"

Before they even entered the store proper, Steven and Bismuth were met with a _very_ unexpected surprise right in front of the Big Donut's doors. A very familiar gem (for Steven, at least) tended to the opening/closing sign before she spun around in shock.

"I-it can't be– You are f-far too large– Yet your uncanny resemblance to–!"

"Awesome to see you again, Rhodonite," Steven confidently greeted… before his childlike enthusiasm took over as this gem's presence sank in. "H-holy crap, wait! You're actually here on Earth! Are the other Off-Colors okay?! Is, i-is Lars–?!"

"By the stars, it _is_ you, Steven," Rhodonite quietly realized. "We've all been worried sick about you!"

The fusion was quick to open the door for her two guests. "P-please, come in!"

Bismuth glanced over to her shorter companion. "You're gonna introduce me to these new friends, right?"

"You bet!" Steven excitedly assured as he dragged Bismuth along with him into the store. "You're gonna love these guys!"

* * *

Many delighted gasps of disbelief greeted Steven as he and Bismuth made it indoors.

"Could that be Steven?! But you are so…"

"… Much bigger than you were before…"

"Yeah, it's a human thing," Steven explained as he waved to the Rutile twins. "I'm so glad you're all okay! When the heck did you make it back to Earth?!"

A short, oddly-colored Sapphire popped in, looking nothing short of excited.

"Oh! Steven! I have predicted that we will touchdown on the planet Earth in approximately… nine Earth days ago! Isn't that quaint?"

"… Very," Steven agreed after an awkward pause. "Wait, so… you're saying you've all been here since… two days before our vacation…"

Bismuth looked to Steven. "That's less than a day after we came back from Homeworld. But we were loaded down with work right after coming back; that's why we had that vacation in the first place…"

Steven nodded in agreement. "I haven't set foot in town since… Garnet's wedding, I think. Geez, I've ghosted everyone in Beach City for the better part of a month, Bismuth!"

"I can tell you're about to get down on yourself," Bismuth scolded. "And you'd best stop it before you start, Steven. You know exactly why you wouldn't let yourself go out and mingle during _that_ week."

Steven felt a chill run down his spine; he indeed remembered why he didn't keep in touch with anyone outside of the Crystal Gems for those six days between missions: Peridot.

"If you did, you'd be comin' down on yourself for a different reason," Bismuth added. "But a much more valid one."

"You're totally right," Steven admitted. "Thanks for keeping me in line, Bismuth."

"So, are you gonna be the first to try out our new Off-Color Donuts or what?"

The oh-so familiar masculine voice shocked Steven to the core. The hybrid looked to the cashier's counter, and there he stood.

"_LARS!"_

Much to Bismuth's surprise, Steven dashed straight over to the other end of the store and jumped over the counter to give his pink-hued friend a long-overdue hug. And while Lars was fully prepared for a hug, he was _not_ so prepared for the leaping glomp he ended up receiving instead. The forced knocked both young men back against the wall, but pain was secondary to what they both felt presently.

"G-Geez, Steven," Lars muttered with mild embarrassment. "I know you're making up for being so late to welcome me back, but give a heads-up next time. You've put on some weight!"

It didn't stop him from hugging Steven back in earnest, at least.

"S-sorry, I just can't believe I actually forgot about you for so long," Steven wailed. "A-and extra weight comes with the growth spurt; you know that!"

"Can't argue that," Lars conceded. "So, is this another phase, or…?"

"I've been like this for over two weeks now," Steven answered, finally relinquishing his friend from the hug. "Pretty sure it's sticking this time. Some… really major stuff happened, and if there's ever a time where I need to start growing up, it's now."

Lars tentatively nodded in agreement. "Sounds like we've got a lot to catch up on. Wanna introduce us to your new friend, first?"

Steven gasped and looked to Bismuth, looking and feeling so ashamed. "Oh, man! I'm sucking as a guide as much as I did as a babysitter! I'm real sorry–"

Bismuth just rolled her eyes and smirked. "Steven, _donut_ make me come over there. Just power through the pity, already!"

The blacksmith's play on words helped greatly in lifting Steven's spirit. Hearing Lars laugh along with him was even more of a boon.

"R-right, right," Steven agreed as he got the giggles out of his system. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Bismuth! She's a Crystal Gem like the rest of my friends and I seriously wouldn't still be here talking to you all if it wasn't for her help."

"You cheeky little flatterer," Bismuth cooed as she waved to everyone in the store. "Nice to meet y'all! Can't wait to hear your stories. And if you ever need a weapon or some help with construction, I'm your gem!"

Steven was glad Bismuth was there to pick him up from these episodes of depression that seemed to increase in frequency within this day alone. "Bismuth, this here is Lars – one of my Beach City BFFs – and these are the Off-Colors! They were all rejected by Homeworld, but the fact that they made it here safe and sound when so many others didn't should show just how capable they really are. Rhodonite's the one who let us in, there's the Rutile twins, Padparadscha is the cute lil' Sapphire over there, and…"

There seemed to be one missing from the count. Steven looked to Lars with concern.

"Lars, where's Fluorite?"

"_Fluorite?!"_

Steven flinched at Bismuth's reaction. "Not _that_ Fluorite, Bismuth. This one's another fusion, like Rhodonite."

"Fluorite's outside in the back," Lars calmly informed his friend. "She's not exactly able to fit inside in her natural size, and she can only shapeshift for so long. We'll try and fit her in once we get you two settled."

"Settled? … Oh, right! Food!" Steven grinned. "Did I hear you right before, Lars? You made donuts named after your team?"

Lars smirked and showed Steven the display of many donuts in a variety of colors, frostings, toppings, and/or fillings.

"Once we made it to Earth, we all just wanted to settle down and chill after everything that happened. Old Man Dewey's been overrun managing this store on his own since Sadie quit, so I offered to step in and do my share since I've been out for so long. The Off-Colors have helped _a lot_, and it's getting them adjusted to Earth life as a bonus. So I figured it was only fair to represent them in the best way I know how!"

"Through… donuts," Steven acknowledged, unable to hide his amused smile. "I'm so happy for you, Lars. And it goes without saying how glad I am you made it out okay. Some _major_ stuff went down not too long ago…"

"Yeah; it's a good thing y'all didn't get too involved with Homeworld," Bismuth added. "Now that we know you're here, you might be a big help for the Crystal Gems. Is it too early to propose an alliance, Steven?"

Steven shook his head. "We're allies already, Bismuth. And really, I don't think any of us counted on these guys coming back this soon. But I definitely think we'll all be able to help each other. Lars, I'll take one of each kind of the Off-Color Donuts."

"That's a friggin' _truckload_, even for you!" Lars exclaimed. "You're totally _sure_ about that?"

"I've barely eaten in like three days," Steven asserted. "The most I've had was a little sandwich and a glass of milk last night. I'm taking one of everything, Lars."

"Eeesh. We really _do_ have a lot to catch up on…"

* * *

"We were truly blessed by the stars above," Rhodonite gasped out. "Homeworld, gone… the Diamonds, gone… and _so_ many unwell gems who are doomed to stasis until a cure for their ailment is found. Yet gems like us not only escaped with our lives, but our health as well…"

"Life's weird like that," Bismuth agreed. "And it's only gonna get weirder from here."

Lars' eyes were glued to the floor as he tried to process everything. "Guess it's a good thing I got the Off-Colors integrated as Big Donut mascots, then. Looks like I'm ahead of the curve."

"Once we get this corrupted gem in Egypt taken care of, life's gonna get pretty crazy," Steven sighed out as he popped another donut in his mouth, barely chewing the pastry before he completely devoured it. "The vacation didn't really help as much as I hoped… it actually made things _worse_ in a lot of ways. I hate dragging you back into our crazy business after what you've been through, Lars, but…"

"Say no more," the elder teen urged. "I'm just a call away, Steven. After everything we've been through, I'm glad to say I'm no longer a raging douche who's gonna turn his back on you. As nice as the peaceful life is, what good is it if my friends aren't there with me?"

"Awww!"

Steven couldn't help but hug Lars again. "I'm so happy for you, Lars! Once you find yourself a ring for Sadie that isn't a donut, you'll be all set!"

"Wait, what?" Lars sputtered out. "Oh, man. You really _have_ been out-of-touch with everyone else…"

"Huh?" Steven was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Lars scratched the back of his neck and looked up to the ceiling, trying his best to hide how awkward he felt. "I forgot, you totally missed Sadie's concert. Sorry to disappoint, but that ship has sailed."

"Lemme guess; creative differences?" Bismuth slyly teased.

"Actually, that's not too far off the mark," an impressed Lars admitted. "You an expert on this sort of thing, Bismuth? I didn't think gems really…"

"Let's just say I've got a _real_ good intuition," the blacksmith answered confidently. "And gems are perfectly capable of getting into this "love" business; how the heck do you figure Steven came to be if they couldn't?"

Lars let out an embarrassed blush as he tried not to stutter. "Uh, _riiiight_… forgot about that."

"So, you're saying you and Sadie _aren't_ tying the knot?" Steven looked so disappointed. "You guys acted like you were already married! What the heck did I _miss?!_"

"I _think_ your imagination's embellishing some of that," Lars smugly remarked before straightening up to give a legitimate explanation. "Steven, I figured after all your crazy adventures that you knew this even better than me, but life tends to throw you loads of curveballs. Even stuff that seems like a sure deal, set in stone, totally inevitable… it can change just like _that_, and end up playing out the opposite way you expected it."

Steven thought over these words carefully. Lars actually had a solid point; much of Steven's life involved unexpected twists and turns within this year alone. The true identity of his mother and her questionable nature came to mind immediately, followed shortly by the fate of the Diamond Authority and Homeworld itself.

"Well… yeah," he uneasily admitted. "I could sum up my entire year as nothing but plot twists; things I thought were always true since I was born turned out to be lies, people changed in ways I didn't count on happening the way they did… for better or worse."

Steven smiled at Lars, which the latter returned in kind.

"And my usual way of solving problems ended up failing for the most important stuff in the end," he lamented. "I couldn't get through to the Diamonds…"

"You got through Blue," Bismuth was quick to point out. "You know she wouldn't have sacrificed herself to save us if you hadn't gotten her to see the light."

Just thinking of Blue Diamond made Steven wince as he tried his hardest not to cry.

"I guess; I just wish she didn't have to throw her life away just as she was coming around," Steven sighed out. "And Yellow and White…"

"Both impossible," Bismuth reminded him. "You said you tried to talk to Yellow and she wouldn't budge; we were racing against the clock in a major battle at that time, and you know darn well you couldn't have stopped White from finishing her off."

"I just wish I was more mature about it for what little time I had," Steven argued. "It got to where I was just annoying her on purpose without trying to really appeal to her better nature…"

Steven was going in circles, and Bismuth was determined to stop the cycle.

"Listen, Steven! You had no way to know you wouldn't have another chance to get Yellow to come around!" she declared. "It was out of your hands – _all_ our hands. You know all of us wished we could've done stuff differently at the end of that first mission. We _all_ thought we could've made it out together if only we did certain things a little better, but Garnet proved it all would have played out with the same result no matter who did what differently. Not just the detail of a Crystal Gem getting left behind no matter what, but how Yellow and Blue were gonna end up!"

It pained Steven to hear this, but he couldn't deny Bismuth was spot-on with her points.

"And I better not hear you even _start_ on White Diamond," Bismuth warned him. "That one, you did literally everything you could with. She turned you down every single time without any hesitation. You know you _risked our lives_ on more than one occasion tryin' to appeal to her, right?"

"I'm sorry…" Steven tried to distract himself with another donut. "But after losing Blue and Yellow, I just couldn't give up on her…"

"Steven, you can't change everyone's mind," Lars cut in, sighing. "There are people out there so stubborn, they won't budge for anyone for any reason. The ugly truth is that some sick minds out there really _are_ too far gone to be saved. Take it from someone who was a stubborn jerk up till the moment he _died:_ cut your losses, learn from your mistakes, and move on. Focus on who you can help _now_, instead of dwelling on the ones you couldn't for whatever reason."

_That_ struck a major chord with Steven. He immediately recalled how much Lars _wanted_ to change and become someone worth being saved by him. These were sentiments expressed _after_ his revival.

Additionally, Steven was very familiar with much of what had been said to him. He'd heard it numerous times before…

Primarily from Peridot.

As much as Steven loved her, Peridot's pragmatic cynicism often clashed _hard_ with his idealistic point of view. While he didn't deny that Peridot was justified to see things the way she did, part of Steven hoped that everyone else in his life would be more receptive to _his_ approach.

But sadly, it turned out more people – humans and gems alike – shared Peridot's ideology than Steven anticipated.

The silver lining here was Lars' take on the matter: he did used to be a stubborn, immensely selfish and egotistical jerk. More often than not, his good moments were often tainted or overshadowed by his worst traits; he was absurdly resistant to Steven's influence for a long time.

Even if it hadn't been Steven who gave Lars this second chance at life, however, the elder boy wouldn't have been any less inclined to change his ways. All the same, he was living proof that some people would take their stubbornness to the grave.

"Well said," Bismuth commended. "In Steven's defense, I can see him not bein' able to turn the Diamonds around is makin' him worry that he won't be able to help the Homeworld refugees accept all the changes to their lives. I won't deny that's gonna be a challenge for all of us."

"We certainly sympathize with the position you've been thrown into," the left Rutile expressed.

"Even as far removed we've been from Homeworld society, this is a lot to take in even for us," the right Rutile added.

Rhodonite nodded in agreement. "Our home planet is no more, and our presumed primary reason for existing – serving the Diamonds, that is – that died with the Diamond Authority itself. We're still adjusting to Earth; I can't imagine how complicated it will be with so many gems hit with this news at once."

"But once they realize they can live their lives freely and forge their own path in life as we had, they should be much happier!" Padparadscha excitedly pointed out.

"That is the end goal," a shapeshifted Fluorite pointed out in her usual drawl. "They must learn to adapt; to cope with change. Most importantly… learn to place their trust in the Crystal Gems."

All Steven could think about in that moment was how he _couldn't_ earn 5XF's trust. He knew full well the elder Peridot only tolerated him at best; there was a high chance that would never change. Peridot running her mouth about Sphalerite being banned from existence basically ensured that 5XF would _never_ consider herself a friend to either of them.

He could only hope his and Peridot's failure didn't ruin 5XF's chance to befriend the other Crystal Gems.

"You all would be great motivators," Steven finally said as he tried to calm his nerves by munching on another donut. "Can you imagine that? The Off-Colors – gems Homeworld rejected and tossed aside – become the figures for other gems to look up to. You're all living proof that Homeworld gems _can_ live on Earth and live your life without needing a Diamond telling you what to do."

"That does sound most delightful!" Padparadscha swooned. "The gems of Homeworld following the example of the ones deemed defective; it could be the ultimate gem success story!"

Bismuth smiled, clearly on board with this idea. "I think we oughta formally propose this to our fellow Crystal Gems first, but let it be known that you've got my full support on this one, Steven. We really need all the help we can get, and this here could be a real game-changer!"

"Wh-what if we mess up, though?" the perpetually-paranoid Rhodonite asked. "Even the slightest slip-up could turn them all against us; can you imagine the riot?!"

"Rhodonite, we're all worrying about messing up," Steven assured the fusion. "You're definitely not alone feeling that way; we're gonna be super careful how we play this, and we'll be there to support each other in case things go south for one of us."

"There's a very low chance we're gonna let all the gems out at once," Bismuth pointed out. "Because we need to be able to control the situation, which is gonna be harder to do the more gems we gotta look out for. But we're not retreading the Diamond Authority's M.O. – the Crystal Gems are _teachers_ and _guides_, not governors. Once the refugees know the laws of the Earth and can coexist with its native life, they're free to go wherever they please and do whatever they want."

"Sounds good to me," Lars agreed. "It's not like we're gonna be living in the Big Donut 24/7, so feel free to hit us up if you need us, okay? We can schedule visits and whatever just to make sure you're all hanging in there."

Neither Steven nor Bismuth expected to come across a much-needed reprieve from the inevitable future stress when they stopped by the Big Donut. But both were immensely glad they ended up coming here; this was _sorely_ needed good news.

"That would be so great," Steven expressed. "Thank you so much for everything, Lars. All of you."

Lars let out a sly smirk. "So, I was meaning to ask… you said something about vacationing around the world earlier with your girlfriend. You'd _better_ have pics to share, or else I might be tempted to tell _you_ it didn't really happen."

"OH! R-right; I kinda glossed over that part, didn't I?" Steven fumbled around his pockets, thankfully finding his phone soon enough and held it out to Lars once he found the correct collection of pictures. "Here's my proof."

Lars eagerly snagged the phone and swept his finger across the screen as he cycled through the pictures… he was very quickly confused. "Wait a sec… this isn't Connie…"

"Oh, I didn't mention Connie and I friendzoned each other?" Steven asked with a faux innocent tone. His sly smile made that painfully obvious.

"Your girlfriend is a gem?!" Lars had no idea why this surprised him so much. "N-not that there's anything wrong with that, y'know, but what the heck did _I_ miss?! I was so sure–"

"That me and Connie were gonna get married?" Steven finished for him, still unusually smug. "Sorry, Lars. That ship has sailed."

Lars knew Steven didn't accidentally echo what he himself said earlier. "… Okay, I walked right into that one."

Steven let out an amused chuckle. "It's okay; we're still best friends. –Or I guess, more like one of my three best friends. We had a nasty little fallout right after our adventure, but we patched things up. And we just decided at that point, that… well, let's just be friends."

"I think I get it," Lars reluctantly understood. "Love messed with your friendship, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it's complicated juggling both at once," Steven admitted. "Especially with all the crazy stuff in my life. And I guess with some couples, it just doesn't work out."

"Connie said she was in her "Puppy Love" phase… or something like that," Bismuth added. "She thinks she's too young to be worrying about stuff like that as much as she was before. Now, she's all about figurin' out what she wants to be in the future. Y'know, outside of being the greatest human swordswoman of the Crystal Gems."

Lars couldn't help but shrug. "She's an ambitious one, huh? Well, I'm not one to hold her back from shooting for the stars; that'd be mega hypocritical of me. It's just tough to wrap my head around it all, you know? You both seemed like a lock for life…"

"Life throws me curveballs for breakfast," Steven boasted in jest. "And I'd say Peridot's one of the curviest balls life's ever thrown at me."

"Next time, you'd better introduce me to her," Lars told Steven as he continued to look through the vacation pictures. "I can tell she's _way_ into you. Glad you found a keeper, Steven."

"How about you?" Steven asked. "You never did tell me why you and Sadie gave up on being a thing. You got someone else in mind?"

Lars was a bit embarrassed that he never properly explained that to Steven. Then again, the conversation got derailed pretty quickly by more important topics…

"Not too different from why you and Connie didn't work out," the teen admitted. "Love just made us both super toxic for each other. When I came back and found out Sadie's really taking off on that music career she's aiming for, it sorta hit me then and there: our lives feel like they're _galaxies_ apart."

Steven thought that over. "Is it because I revived you, Lars?"

"The only thing you reviving me did was wake me up," Lars insisted. "You helped me see the big picture, Steven. All that time I wasted, trying to be the coolest dude in Beach City with the most babes on each arm… there's way more to life than that. You didn't do anything to sabotage the relationship, man: I should be thanking you for helping me learn to figure things out on my own. The old Lars could be seriously wrecking Sadie's career right now; the ignorant _dick_."

"Lars, please…" Steven winced at his friend's harsh stance on the man he once was.

However, Lars stopped Steven from saying another word. "Hey, I'm not being down on myself," he clarified. "I'm trying to express some gratitude, here! Thanks to you, Steven, you brought out the best in me! And it's important I accept that I used to suck _really_ hard as a human being, okay? I need to remember the man I used to be; that'll keep the current me on the straight-and-narrow!"

Steven could have sworn he heard Peridot's voice speaking these very same words along with Lars.

"Sounds familiar, huh?" Bismuth playfully nudged Steven with her elbow. She too immediately thought of Peridot, as she heard this very sentiment from her several times in the majority of her video logs.

"Almost _too_ familiar," Steven murmured back as he accepted his phone back from Lars.

Lars raised an eyebrow at the pair. "What're you talking about?"

"I'll tell you next time," Steven hastily promised. "So, no one else yet, huh?"

"I'm just now getting readjusted to Earth life again after spending like an _eternity_ in space," Lars retorted. "Not to mention catching everybody up on what's gone on with me since I left – except Ronaldo, of course – not to mention running the store here. There's been no time for that, but don't you worry about a thing, Steven! Just because I've readjusted my priorities doesn't mean I'm not open to finding "the one" eventually. _Plenty_ of fish out there in the sea, after all!"

"Good way to go about it," Bismuth approved with a wink. "I'll be rootin' for ya, Lars. Mighty glad I met you!"

Lars nodded, offering an honest smile. "It's been an honor; and I'm really looking forward to our groups mingling and working together to make Earth's Era 3 work out."

"We'll keep in touch," Steven promised as he tightened his grip on the bag of donuts he had not yet eaten. "Donuts were great, by the way! _Please_ tell me those aren't limited editions…"

"Well, they were more of a prototype to see how well they'd sell," Lars admitted as he looked to the kiosk that the Rutile twins were in the middle of restocking. "If everyone else finds them as addictive as you, I'd say they'll make regular in record time."

"YAY!" Steven couldn't help but cheer. "Oh, man, I'll have to come back every day to buy out what's left. This'll totally make the Off-Colors take off as mascots."

Bismuth waved farewell to her new friends. "We'd stick around and chat some more, but Steven's gonna show off this "Funland" place to me. We weren't expectin' more than just a short pitstop."

"Eh, I kinda have to _work_, anyway," Lars admitted. "Old Man Dewey could show up any second now and bite my head off for chatting with the loitering customers."

"At least you're a lot happier here than you were before," Steven thoughtfully pointed out. "I'm so happy you've come as far as you have, Lars. And I'm _beyond_ relieved you and the others made it to Earth safely. You all rest easy, now! No one's gonna hunt you down ever again."

Steven and Bismuth bid the Off-Colors farewell and sprinted out of the store; the former leading the way to Funland.

"What a way to start the day," Lars sighed out. "It was like he totally vanished on everybody… but I guess Steven's got a bigger calling in his life than any of us would've expected."

"I welcome this new era," Fluorite warmly expressed as she made her way out the door and shifted back to her much larger size. "We're about to see great things from that hybrid."

"O-oh dear!" Padparadscha exclaimed, sounding alarmed. "Speaking of seeing things, I just had a _very_ troubling premonition, everyone!"

While this would normally be a cause for concern, Rhodonite rolled her eyes. If it was truly as bad as the Sapphire claimed, they all would have suffered already. "Must you disrupt this peaceful morning with that nonsense?"

"It's okay," Lars assured the small gem. "Go ahead and share."

"Steven will purchase a large quantity of our stock… and leave without paying!"

_That_ made everyone's heads turn.

"Crap, did I seriously forget to ring Steven up?!" Lars rushed over to the register to find… he most certainly did.

"We would have earned so much money," Padparadscha lamented. "If only he didn't skip out on the bill…"

Rhodonite gave a stern look to Lars. "That other human coworker of yours won't be happy about this. Shall I set up a tab?"

"It's on the house," Lars decided as he made up for the difference with his own money. "Just this once. I owe him at least that much for saving my life, you know? Besides… you gotta spend money to make money."

* * *

"Thanks for everything you said back there," Steven told Bismuth as Funland came into view. "I dunno what's with me today…"

"You _have_ been shootin' yourself down way more than you usually do," Bismuth noted. "But hey, I'm always here to pick up a friend when they're feelin' down. I'll make sure you don't break down on me when we're supposed to be havin' fun!"

It truly was more of a chore than Bismuth let on, as she not only had to keep Steven afloat, but keep herself from showing how hurt she was when certain topics were brought up. They were skimming very close to the very topics both were so on edge with each other about.

"Well, a place like this won't give us much time to mope around," an assured Steven stated. "It's all about doing stuff than talking."

"Well hey there, Steven! Good to see you still kickin'! You been off growin' in to that new body?"

Steven's eyes lit up as he saw another familiar figure he hadn't seen in ages. "Mr. Smiley! Haha, good one! I've just been really super busy, but I wanted to bring a new friend here!"

Mr. Smiley was startled, but not surprised when Steven ran up and hugged him. "H-heh, yep! You're definitely still Steven. Not bringin' in your usuals today?"

"The usuals are out on their own adventure," Steven calmly explained. "Mr. Smiley, Bismuth. Bismuth, Mr. Smiley."

"I see you live up to your name, good sir!" Bismuth commended as she shook the man's hand. "Don't you worry; I'm just as lively as Steven's squadmates!"

"Huh, just noticed no one else is actually here," Steven pointed out as he observed his surroundings. "How did business get so bad?"

Mr. Smiley narrowed his eyes but retained his smile. "Business is _always_ like this around this time, kid. It's Monday morning and kids are still in school for a couple more weeks."

"That just means more rides for us, right?" Bismuth asked Steven.

"Good point," Steven agreed. "No lines. This is actually awesome!"

"Yeah. Workin' at a time like this… awesome stuff…"

When Steven and Bismuth curiously looked to Mr. Smiley, he quickly recomposed himself.

"I mean, _yeah!_ No lines, ride all the rides you want! Play some games, while you're at it!"

Bismuth grinned. "I'm game! But I'll let you lead the way, Steven. All this stuff looks interesting, but you're the one who's gonna know where the hot spots are."

Steven nodded in agreement. "I won't steer you wrong. We're both definitely tall enough for everything now, right, Mr. Smiley?"

"Looks like it," Mr. Smiley observed. "Glad that growth spurt finally struck ya, son. You were overdue!"

Finally, Steven could ride everything in Funland without having to resort to subterfuge to bypass the height regulations. He hoped Peridot had at least grown enough to overcome that hurdle herself on her next visit… then again, Steven remembered even if that wasn't enough, his girlfriend could will her body to meet the set requirements. He really did regret not being able to take Peridot on the rides last time…

"Tell me about it," he agreed with Mr. Smiley after a short pause. "Okay, Bismuth! Let's have some fun!"

And so, their fun commenced.

* * *

Bismuth and Steven were thoroughly enjoying themselves as they experienced each attraction Funland had to offer without having to wait in line at all.

In a way, Steven was baffled how much more fun a place like this was when no one else was around. As someone who enjoyed the company of people, he was surprised to find he wasn't even bothered by the lack of the usual cries of joy and screams of other passengers as he and Bismuth tried out every single ride.

As long as he had at least one friend at his side, the crowd that usually filled this theme park now seemed more like an annoyance in hindsight; it came to a point where Steven wondered how he'd tolerate future visits (presumedly during normal business hours) if his fun was hampered by lines of people. It was so much faster to get around in Funland at this hour, on top of that. Steven vastly overestimated how much time it would take for him to tour Bismuth through every attraction.

Bismuth herself was having fun; she was a very easy gem to please. She naturally had a bundle of questions to ask Steven for every ride they went to and got a crash-course in multiple aspects of human culture as a result. Thankfully, the thrill and amusement provided by the rides balanced out the overwhelming knowledge the blacksmith took in. She really wondered how she managed to completely overlook this place even though she had been back for at least a month. Granted, she had been gone or busy half the time, but it was still surreal when Bismuth realized a place like this was within walking distance from the Crystal Gems' home base.

Some rides were enjoyable enough for repeat runs; of course, Bismuth's inner architect couldn't resist studying how everything was designed. She soon found herself full of ideas how to make these attractions sturdier, more attractive, and most importantly, more _fun_. No Homeworld construct she'd ever seen or built came even close to resembling the designs of this discount, second-rate theme park. Like Peridot, Bismuth was fascinated how Earth made up for their inferior technological advancements compared to Homeworld by introducing the element of entertainment to their work.

At the very least, it was a fantastic way for Steven and Bismuth to spend a couple of hours leaving the drama of their new lives behind them in favor of marveling at the positives of just living in the moment.

In a place like this, the duo could forget their worries and their woes in the name of fun.

Unfortunately, that went against what Bismuth and Steven wanted to accomplish in the first place with this outing. The thrills and the fun of an amusement park made them forget they badly needed to talk.

"Oooh, here we go! That's what I'm talkin' about! "Test Your Strength"? That one sounds straightforward enough!"

Steven had a feeling Bismuth wouldn't be able to resist this game. "Yeah, it's pretty self-explanatory. I just wish it was that easy to actually _win_."

Bismuth gave Steven a curious look. "Seriously? Nobody ever wins this one?"

"The mallet's like half my weight," Steven admitted. "Which makes it really hard for most of us to even lift it and hit the target – never mind hit It hard enough to make the marker ring the bell."

"Ah, so that's how it works," Bismuth understood. "Well, Steven, you're half-gem and a bigger man yourself since you last tried this; how 'bout you give me a demonstration?"

"Hah, we'll see about that!" a visibly exhausted Mr. Smiley boasted. "I ramped up the difficulty after your purple friend broke this thing."

Steven handed a ticket over to the man and grabbed the mallet. "It was just a matter of time before Amethyst busted it, huh? We'll be careful."

"You'd better," Mr. Smiley warned; his tone still jolly as ever despite being visibly worn down. "I'd hate to give you another lifetime ban!"

"Show that contraption who's boss, Steven!" Bismuth cheered. "Drop that hammer!"

Emboldened by his friend's encouragement and his own self-assurance of his recent developments, Steven slammed down the mallet with all his might.

However, he was quickly deflated to find the marker and the lights not even reach the halfway point. "Wow… you really _did_ make this harder for us."

It was apparent no ordinary human would ever win at this game again.

"Let me take a crack at it," Bismuth urged as she gave Mr. Smiley a ticket. However, her eager smile dissipated as she was given the mallet. "Hm… you might wanna invest in something better than this; I could break the handle without even thinkin' about it. Is it okay if I use my own?"

Mr. Smiley didn't expect to hear a question like this, but tentatively nodded as he was given back the mallet. "If you say so."

Steven had a bad feeling about this, but he held it down. He could barely hide his concern when Bismuth's hand morphed into the shape of a much bigger mallet, however.

The familiarity of this weapon sparked some very brief flashes of certain past events.

"I'm callin' shenanigans if _I_ can't beat this," Bismuth boasted. "Okay, game: time for your _stress test!_"

Needless to say, the deafening impact from Bismuth's throwdown was more than enough to ring the bell… at least before the marker was shot up with so much force that it knocked the bell off entirely. The lights lit all the way up to the top, but soon shorted out; the power behind Bismuth's downward thrust cracked the machine.

All eyes were on the soaring bell, but for Steven and Bismuth, both swore they saw something else in its place.

Or rather, some_one_. That poor, unfortunate White Pearl.

"You _killed it!_ Literally _and_ figuratively!" Mr. Smiley cried out; his choice of words only triggering his pair of customers further.

The bell fell out of sight… and a second later, a splash was heard. Bismuth's strength sent a piece of the heavily rigged game careening into the ocean.

"I-I'm really sorry, Mr. Smiley!" a panicked Steven apologized. "Please don't ban us; w-we can fix this! I'll get the bell for you!"

"Steven, _I'll_ get the bell," Bismuth asserted. "This is my doing… it's my responsibility. You oughta stay put and see if you can't patch up that machine."

Steven's face fell at the sound of Bismuth's abruptly somber tone. Inadvertently, through his aura, he picked up on his friend's sudden, intense feeling of guilt and regret… every bit as strong as his own, and definitely not brought on by accidentally breaking a game.

However, she had a point. Steven had a chance to salvage this with his own powers… but to do that, he would have to remain here.

"I-I'll fix it as fast as I can," Steven promised. "But I'm going after you if you haven't found the bell by then."

Bismuth really didn't think that was a good idea, but she had lost the gumption to protest. She simply headed off without a word, in the direction where the bell plunged into the ocean.

Mr. Smiley didn't anticipate this to play out so dramatically; he could tell there was some legitimate tension between Steven and his friend that seemingly came out of nowhere. He could only watch in awe as Steven licked his hand and placed it over the broken base of the game… and watched the cracks mend.

Steven concentrated as hard as he could to restore this machine to its former glory; he did _not_ want to leave Bismuth out on her own any longer than he absolutely had to.

* * *

Of course, the bell was not going to be that easy to find. Bismuth could only go so far in the water before she was forced to turn back: while she didn't need to breathe, she wasn't exactly adept in getting around underwater.

The Pearl she had to kill kept popping up in her mind, on top of that. She was never seen to shatter, but being helplessly frozen in a block of ice while falling from such a great height basically ensured her demise at the bottom.

That situation was so easy to push aside in the past; sensible, as so many other more pressing matters surrounded the Crystal Gems at the time. Only Steven truly mourned that White Pearl's loss, and him even doing that was a huge detriment to the team.

"I figured that bell fell pretty deep."

Bismuth whipped around to see a very downtrodden Steven at the shoreline. "Steven?! There's no way–"

Steven shook his head. "My spit heals stuff pretty quick nowadays. We'd better hurry, Bismuth. Tides can carry light stuff really far out."

Immediately following that, Bismuth found herself sharing a pink bubble with Steven. She helped him roll their spherical shield further underwater with nary a protest.

Shortly after they were fully submerged, both Steven and Bismuth's gemstones lit up in hopes of catching the gleam of the metal bell they sought.

"We've both been avoiding why we really came out here," Steven suddenly said, to Bismuth's shock. "But after what happened this morning, I…"

"Needed to distance yourself from reality for a little while," Bismuth finished for him. "Yep. Ain't nothin' wrong with that, Steven. But… we had to get to this point sooner or later."

Steven glumly nodded. "The sooner, the better. But… I'm not sure where to start."

Bismuth didn't expect Steven had very similar plans in mind as hers, but when she really thought about it… this made sense. Of course, they weren't _quite_ on the same page yet.

"I'm a gem known to get along with almost anybody," Bismuth sighed out. "You're no exception, despite everything that happened before with Rose. There's really only a couple of things that would qualify as "issues" between us."

"Mom's actually sort of… related to what I wanted to talk about," Steven admitted. "What about you?"

Bismuth bring herself to look at Steven. "Sorta related, but more about what I ended up doing _after_ everything we talked about when I came back, and everything you told me when I got my second chance."

Had it not been for the nature of their quest, Steven would have had to take a minute to think this over. However, he could see the issue plain as day now. "The Pearl on Homeworld…"

"Yeah… we never really talked much about that," Bismuth said with a sigh. "Peri said she read you the riot act to get your head back in the game, but…"

"She needed to," Steven insisted, sounding fully sure of himself. "Because I was risking Blue Diamond's sacrifice being for nothing by just standing there and freaking out over it. You know, instead of running for my life like I should've done from the start."

"But that wouldn't be like you," Bismuth pointed out. "Just like Rose, you treasure all life… even the lives that threaten our own. That's what I'd call "caring to a fault", but… it's not like I haven't thought about doing something differently back then. I'm not proud of what I did, Steven. But I do stand by it."

Steven's eyes tiredly darted around their oceanic surroundings; still no bell to be found.

"I never got the impression that you were proud of doing that," he informed his fellow gem. "I bet it was hard for you… not only doing what you did, but knowing how I've always felt about that kind of thing, just like Mom. And I had to see it happen, on top of that… I wasn't ready–"

"I know a lot of gems were made to be ready to see death happen at any time – and I guess I'm no exception – but one thing I 100% agreed with Rose on was that no one _should_ be conditioned to see something so horrible," Bismuth cut in. "We shouldn't _want_ to kill each other… death is not something we should just shrug off, no matter who it is or how much they had it coming."

Steven couldn't agree more, but this didn't stop him from wanting to cry. "I really can't think of what else you could've done differently that would've made us any safer getting out of there," he admitted. "I know just poofing her and nothing more was a huge risk to take. Too big a risk… we didn't learn about pallification until right after that; if we didn't get back inside fast enough, any one of us could've gotten infected."

"She also could've reformed at any time and chased us inside," Bismuth added. "We might've not had time to get Garnet, Pearl, or Amethyst all patched up and caught up on what was goin' on. It could've been just the five of us at the end, there. And I don't like thinkin' about our chances of escaping with our lives under those conditions, you know?"

"Wow. I didn't even think about that," Steven realized; his eyes widened. "Geez, Connie didn't even have a weapon…"

Bismuth was relieved Steven was taking this seriously and thinking of the exact same points she and Lapis considered earlier.

"Yep. We might've never made it off Homeworld," she told him. "I'm not wantin' to say it's just because you insisted on givin' that Pearl mercy, but…"

Steven closed his eyes and nodded his head. "I get it. Like you said at the Big Donut, I literally did risk your lives because I wanted to believe White Diamond could really change. Believe me, Peridot and Connie both got on my case about that. I can't say they're wrong, but…"

"Don't let us get you all jaded," Bismuth advised. "You need to be able to trust your intuition; sometimes you're right, sometimes you're wrong. But if you doubt yourself all the time, you're _always_ gonna be wrong."

"That's a good point," Steven commended, managing to smile a little. "I really didn't expect you to be hard on yourself over this still."

Bismuth gave Steven a hard look. "Steven, didn't you ever wonder why _Peri_ led the charge in the first place? Was she really the one that first came to your mind when you thought who you'd see up front-and-center when you got saved?"

Steven was surprised how he barely gave this detail any thought… "Huh. That's a good point. You're the experienced Crystal Gem out of who we had left. You _were_ kinda in charge when you first met up with me and Connie…"

"Peridot named me second-in-command," Bismuth confirmed. "And you saw how she was…"

"Huh, I think even _she_ wasn't expecting to lead you guys," Steven realized. "I just remembered she talked to me about everything you all did to set this rescue mission up while I was healing her. And I could tell she was trying to hide it, but Peri was really insecure… she really didn't think I could seriously see her as a leader. She didn't expect me to say yes."

"She really did improve after you healed her up," Bismuth warmly expressed. "Peri was _not_ kiddin' about that "center of gravity" thing. She was all over the place, but you gave her the confidence she needed to reach her full potential. And even now, she's clearly got a lot to learn… but as long as you're not too far away, Peridot oughta be just fine."

Of course, Steven couldn't help but blush. "Aw… thanks, Bismuth. I mean, I kinda expected her to have a big role in our rescue. Not just because she'd never pass up looking that good to us, but she's the only one who could really guide us through Homeworld since it's changed so much since the rest of you were there."

"True, that was probably the biggest reason why we assigned her to the top," Bismuth admitted. "But I had another reason… less about why Peri should lead, but why I _shouldn't_."

Steven paused as he heard his fellow gem's tone grow darker towards the end. "Is it… because of Mom?"

Bismuth shook her head. "As much as I wish we didn't have to kill White's Pearl, it's pretty amazing how she was the _only_ casualty by our own hands. I can't shake this feeling, Steven… if I led the rescue mission, there would've been _way_ more casualties."

"… You really think it would've played out that way?" Steven felt his innards tremble at her words.

"If we did things my way, it's just common sense it would," Bismuth told him. "I don't _do_ stealth or subterfuge, Steven. In my time, Homeworld already knew where we were; where we lived. The element of surprise was almost _never_ on our side. Fighting back to defend ourselves… that's all we could do. So that's really the only I way I've ever known to fight Homeworld… even though that approach probably would've gotten us killed before we even reached Homeworld's orbit."

It saddened Steven to hear this, but it felt like he understood Bismuth better now. He knew these were details he needed to be aware of; how life really was for his mother and her followers.

"It made me think… if I really rescued you all like that; shatterin' every gem in my path… you might actually think Rose was _right_ to sweep me under the rug like that. And the second we got home, I'd go right back to being stuck in bubble-stasis in Lion's mane… where I belonged."

Steven immediately went over to hug Bismuth tightly. "I'm so sorry; I should've never, _ever_ said you were just like the Diamonds!"

Bismuth was startled, but gently hugged the boy back. "Wha… what brought this on, now?"

"I was awful that day!" Steven cried out, no longer able to hold in his tears. "I-I guess we both were, but I started it by saying something like that! I just ignored what your life must've been like, having to fight all the time for survival… I was trying to make you think that you were no better than the Diamonds just for defending yourself and your friends, which is no different from what I'm doing!"

The blacksmith was compelled to pat the boy's head in hopes of calming him down. "So, that's what got you down… 5XF saying that to Peri made you remember that time, huh?"

Steven shook his head. "It was a refresher, I guess, but that was nothing compared to what Dot said…"

"Huh? But she didn't say anything about it…" Bismuth was understandably confused.

"N-no; this was during our vacation," Steven sobbed out. "It's… oh, geez, I can't even explain this to you in a way that's gonna make any sense!"

"But you're gonna try, because we're gonna talk this out here and now," Bismuth asserted. "Just give me some bare-bones details and I'll fill in the blanks later. I wanna know what Peri said about you and me."

Steven eventually calmed down; he had to give credit to Bismuth later for being so patient and understanding with him.

"O-okay… I'll try. It's just… _really_ complicated, because it was technically Peridot who said it to me, but sort of… not."

Bismuth raised a brow at that statement. "Oh, boy. This oughta be fun."

"5XF got internally corrupted by Gypsum," Steven started after taking a deep breath. "Me and Peri; we got ambushed. We got knocked out… and when we woke up, we were… split into two identical people. One represented all our best traits…"

"And I suppose the other was the worst of you personified," Bismuth postulated. "Light against the darkness, right?"

Steven was impressed how easily and quickly Bismuth grasped the concept. "Y-yeah, exactly! And one can't live without the other, so none of us could afford to die. But… Peri and me already accepted the worst parts of ourselves. So what ended up happening instead was… we got separated in different dimensions. I had to fight Dot's dark side, and she had to fight mine. There was no way we were able to contact or help each other… and the idea was that only one of us was gonna get out of that mess alive."

Now… Bismuth was mildly horrified. "Stars almighty… this happened on your _vacation?!_"

"Well, we ended up finding a loophole that saved us both," Steven tiredly explained. "But I'd rather hold back on talking about the whole thing… it was hard enough to live through and it's still giving me nightmares."

Bismuth quickly nodded. "Right; this is really something you should get into when the whole team's together…"

"Let's just talk about the part where Dark Dot mentioned you," Steven sighed. "She actually spent most of the time talking to me instead of fighting… but that was just to get me to let my guard down. Where she really got me was, er… I guess at some point you talked to her about that conversation we had before I poofed you."

"Hm… yeah, that was probably one of our first real conversations one-on-one," Bismuth recalled, now feeling awkward about it in hindsight. "This was before the wedding happened, but after everyone calmed down since no one was gonna introduce me to her after all that. You'll probably know where this is going already once I tell you how we told each other about how we joined up…"

It didn't take long for Steven to piece this together. "Oh… right. You both ended up with us _after_ trying to kill me." He couldn't help but let out a sigh of resignation. "Well, at least that was just a one-time deal with you, and Dark Dot helped me see it was least _understandable_ in your case. Full-Dot's a repeat offender; she had her reasons, too, but it took months to get her to knock that off."

Bismuth couldn't help but find that slightly humorous. "She _is_ a stubborn gem; can't imagine what a handful she was as an enemy."

"I'm just glad we never really had to deal with Peridot at her worst," Steven admitted, visibly fearful of the prospect. "That's another story, but I think you already got an idea on the first Homeworld mission that she started out being a _really_ twisted gem…"

It just hit Bismuth then as she recalled how eerie and unsettling Peridot was after poofing Yellow Pearl and her entire workstation: poor Steven was talking at length with _that_ kind of Peridot. The same one who teased shattering her helpless coworkers, who was _far_ too proud of her own sadistic tactics, and didn't hesitate lashing out at those who cared for her.

"Oh… stars, Steven, _that's_ the kind of Peri you had to deal with…"

"You know what was really messed up about that whole exchange?" Steven rhetorically asked her. "I got to see through memories just how convincing Peri used to be as a liar. She can't do it to save her life now, but she was _really_ good at it as the gem she used to be. But… Dark Dot, as much as she and I talked… she didn't lie once that entire time. She was completely honest with me at every turn."

Bismuth couldn't help but find that odd. "That… doesn't fit well with a Peri that's supposed to be nothin' but the bad stuff. Wouldn't a real bad version of her do nothin' _but_ lie?"

"The truth can hurt," Steven realized. "Sometimes we need blunt honesty, but other times people can use it just to be mean and rub people's weaknesses in their faces. And lies… are almost always a bad thing, but I guess there's an argument to be had for white lies."

"_Is_ there?" a cynical Bismuth inquired. "A lie is a lie, Steven."

"Right, but sometimes the truth isn't always the right way to go with certain people," Steven argued. "People can be really sensitive. Maybe someone you're close to shows off a new outfit, or they make something for you that they poured all their heart into and it's just… well, not for you. Maybe it's awful, maybe you're not seeing what they're seeing. Point is, being too liberal with the truth can hurt people without helping them at all."

Bismuth still wasn't fully sold. "But lying can actually benefit others?"

"Think about someone who's about to die, and in their last moments they think they're seeing their loved ones, or their home when they're really not," Steven urged. "You really wanna shatter that image by telling them they're just seeing things and they're dying alone?"

The mood got dark _very_ quickly this time.

"Guess there's no sense in doing that," Bismuth conceded, though she was clearly concerned with Steven and his own mindset. "If you're gonna die, best you do it with a smile, huh?"

Steven nodded in agreement. "Sometimes there's just things people are better off not knowing, too. And sometimes to protect them from the truth, you gotta lie. I think that's what Mom _meant _to do every time she lied… but you're living proof that even good intentions can really hurt people; sometimes even more than just being a jerk."

Bismuth couldn't help but wince at that; she had been stranded and alone, trapped in an elaborate prison for thousands of years… all because Rose Quartz lied to the Crystal Gems of what really happened between them. She wanted to shield them from the ugly truth, but she did so at Bismuth's expense.

"Point is, the truth isn't exclusively good or evil," Steven concluded. "And if that's the case, so is lying. Dark Dot was smart, too. She knew it would've been a waste of time to even lie to me, Bismuth: she knew I had the ability to see through her words by reading how she felt. She pretty much didn't have a choice but to be honest with me if she wanted to get out of that situation alive."

"I vaguely remember Peri saying she was disappointed in how you acted when I told her about our conflict," Bismuth recalled. "She was fully siding with me over Rose in the video she made to me, but… she had _way_ more contempt for Rose's conduct than she ever had for yours, Steven."

Steven felt his whole body slump in that moment; thankfully, Bismuth kept him grounded.

"No, Dark Dot proved she _really_ didn't like the way I handled things with you the first time," he realized. "It was like… like… a verbal _apocalypse_ or something! She rubbed it in _hard_ that I had the nerve to say you were just like a genocidal tyrant like the Diamonds, _just_ because you didn't agree with how I saw things! I-I was still stubborn and stupid enough to think love and peace would solve everything, and I demonized you for being realistic! For being _logical!_ That's why Peridot felt so strongly about this whole thing, Bismuth! You share the same beliefs, and you're not wrong for feeling the way you do! But it's like…"

"She could see herself in my position," Bismuth sadly finished for him. "Peri told me as much in the video, Steven. I just didn't think she'd take it so personally; she really had nothing to do with our conflict…"

Steven shook his head. "You're her friend now, though. She feels for you; I think she wants to make sure something like that never happens to you again. As much as me and Peri love each other, Bismuth, we still don't agree on a lot of stuff. And all the love in the world isn't enough to erase how she really felt about that situation."

"What are you implying?" Bismuth inquired, though she had a feeling she wasn't going to like his answer…

"The last thing Dark Dot said…" Steven himself felt sick to even recount it, but… "She said she didn't blame you for a single thing you did. Because she believed I deserved to die for everything I said to you."

This was far worse than what the blacksmith expected to hear. "Peridot seriously thought you should've been killed back then?!"

"Like I said at the start, it's not really _all_ of Peridot that feels that way," Steven asserted through his tears. "I mean, it wouldn't make sense when she loves me as much as she does… and how she's so determined to protect me. But there's always going to be a tiny little part of her that's gonna despise me for how I first treated you, Bismuth. The part of her that wished I died back then… it's microscopic, and it's all contained inside the gem she used to be, who hated everything about me. But Peri isn't defined by her anymore – her past self still exists, but it's there as a reminder. It's what drives her to keep bettering herself, you know?"

"Just like the rest of us…" Bismuth knew looking back on her worst moments often compelled her to keep moving past them as best she could. "So, Peri doesn't _really_ feel that way about you… you two talked about all this after it was over, right?"

Fresh tears spilled from Steven's eyes. "_No_, we haven't! We haven't even had the chance, because–"

He managed to stop himself from saying more.

"Because of stuff you'll tell us about when you're ready," Bismuth understood, patting the fluffy curls on Steven's head. "So, this is what got you all tore up with me. _Please_ don't tell me you agree with the part of Peri that said you deserved to die."

"N-no," Steven whined through his sniffling. "B-but it made me think… you know… I _really_ didn't do enough to make this up to you, Bismuth. We talk about it like it was just any old argument, but it really wasn't! And however bad it was for you to attack me and still treat me like I'm Mom like pretty much everyone else does already, it was just as bad for me to be so judgmental of you! I disrespected you and everything you worked for and made it sound like it meant nothing… even though I have _no clue_ what it was like for you all when you were fighting Homeworld here on Earth, and I'll really never understand or appreciate you like I should."

Bismuth managed to smile; it was heartwarming to hear Steven finally admit this to her face, however much it hurt him to do so.

"Well, to be fair, you're the change I'm still havin' the hardest time adjustin' to," she gently admitted. "And because of that, when I think about what you'd say to me, what you think about me… and how you'd react around me, all that comes to mind even now is the stuff Rose would say; what she'd think, and what she'd do. Because much as I loved her, Steven, I know now she's not the messiah we all made her out to be. Rose did some _bad_ things, whether she meant well or not. And I know firsthand she can dish out some really twisted, disproportionate justice…"

"Bismuth, I swear on Mom's diamond that I'm never gonna do you the way she did," Steven solemnly promised. "Not for any reason – that's a fate worse than death. And I know you better now… at least I'm hoping I do; any conflict we come across in the future, we'll deal with it and we're gonna remember what _not_ to do."

_That_ was a much-needed lifted weight from Bismuth's shoulders. "I needed to hear that, Steven. Thank you."

"I'm not sure how to help you get your mind off Mom when it comes to me," Steven admitted. "I mean, I can't blame you any more than I can blame any other gem who's got the exact same problem… and I'm sure it's impossible to just totally forget about her."

Bismuth nodded in agreement, letting out a chuckle. "You just keep bein' you, Steven," she urged. "As much as you've got in common with Rose, I'm glad to see you've inherited the best of her. And there's plenty about you that makes you distinct from her in the best ways possible, Steven. It's only been a month since I've been back in the game, so maybe we just gotta give ourselves some more time to adjust."

Steven offered a nervous smile in return. "I keep forgetting that it's not just me and Mom that you've gotta get used to…"

"Y'know, that's another reason why I let Peri take the reigns when we took off for Homeworld," Bismuth told him. "It's still hard comin' around every day and _not_ seein' Snowflake, Biggs, Tiger's Eye and so many others I used to greet every morning. You've never really met 'em, but they're still family to me just as much as Pearl and Garnet are. And even though I still have those two, it's hard to shake off how I remember them actin' and lookin' like back in my day. But they've been living with all this loss and devastation for thousands of years that I just learned about…"

"They've hardly changed at all since I've known them," Steven responded. "Most gems I've seen never really change except for Peridot… but I guess after that much time and losing Mom, they _would_ be different from how you last saw 'em. Is there anything I can do to help you out with that?"

Bismuth gave the boy another much-needed hug. "Naw; I just need to spend some more time with 'em, that's all. Time like that's hard to come by these days. I just wanted to let you know nostalgia can really mess with your head, Steven. It's why I felt like it was gonna be a huge risk in more ways than one havin' me make all the decisions. If I'm still afraid you're gonna say and do the things Rose would, that's a sign screamin' at me to get this mess sorted out before I can take on any kind of responsibility."

Steven finally felt calm; his tears were dried, and he could tell with his aura reading that they were both finally at peace, having let out everything they needed with each other.

"It feels like we both reached our goal today," he serenely expressed. "This got a lot heavier than I planned, but… maybe it needed to be."

"We're still gonna keep each other in check," Bismuth assured him. "But at least now we understand each other a lot better than we did before. We can't very well manage Earth's Era 3 if there's no trust between us!"

"I'm glad Garnet gave us extra time to settle in," Steven sighed out. "There's a lot of pressure around what we gotta do, and–"

Just then, the light of his gemstone caught the glint of something metallic. "Oh, geez! I think I see the bell!"

"Oh, you're just _now_ seein' it?" Bismuth teased.

Steven turned to Bismuth, raising a brow. "Wait… you already knew it was here. How long have you known that, Bismuth?!"

"Around the time you figured out we really needed to talk," Bismuth casually explained as they rolled their pink bubble over toward the sunken bell. "I figured that was a _little_ more important, y'know?"

Steven let out an exasperated sigh as he reached out, bubbled the bell, then merged the bubbles to bring the bell into his hands. "Well… guess I can't argue with you there. At least it's still in one piece."

"That's a shoddy piece of work, I gotta admit," Bismuth told him. "I could make a bell a million times better than that; heck, I could make a better-lookin' contraption for that game without breakin' a sweat! Pearl or Peri would have to do the electronic stuff, though."

"Well, one of the two can just make that happen through willpower now," Steven realized. "It would be a nice gesture after all the trouble we caused for Mr. Smiley…"

Just then, Bismuth looked very determined with a new goal in mind.

"Steven, let's hurry back up to the surface," she suggested. "I have a proposition or two for that smilin' man. They've been simmerin' in the back of my mind for hours!"

He had to admit, it was inspiring to see Bismuth this driven. Steven had a vague idea where this was going and offered his friend a reassuring smile.

"If it's gonna save me from another lifetime ban, I'm all for it. Let's go!"

* * *

"So… hold on. You seriously expect me to believe you'd maintain this place, make improvements, and _not_ expect any kinda compensation?! You think I was born yesterday, honey?"

"Listen, if you're gonna insist on payin' me, give it to Steven," Bismuth insisted. "And I won't have much interest in working my magic on this place if he ain't allowed to enjoy it, so you'd best make him immune to any future lifetime bans from now on!"

Steven grinned and shrugged at the still-cynical Mr. Smiley. "H-hey, this was _all_ her idea, but I really think you should let Bismuth work on this place. This kinda stuff is what she was made for, and no one could just make up a list that huge of all those structural flaws she pointed out."

"Look, I'll admit you're not bluffin' on her skill; that new strength-tester is _tight_," Mr. Smiley told him. "But understand it makes sense that I'm not just gonna go along with this _just_ because it sounds good!"

"You would be a stupid idiot to pass up on a steal like this, sir. Bismuth just pointed out all the various ways this amusement park could injure or kill your human customers if you simply ignore the many ways your attractions could give out at any moment. She is offering to install preventative measures, asking for nothing in return, and you will lose nothing in this deal. Unless you _desire_ an inevitable lawsuit that will shatter your reputation _and_ your means of living, I suggest you stop asking questions and accept our offer."

Mr. Smiley stared at the green technician applying the finishing touches on the new machine. "Uh… haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Peridot smirked back at the man. "Didn't I just tell you to stop asking questions?"

"Hmph… well, if I've got nothin' to lose…" Mr. Smiley rolled his eyes before shaking Bismuth's hand. "Fine, fine! You got yourself a deal, Bismithy!"

"Nice nickname! And thank you kindly, Sir Smiley!" Bismuth said through her laughs. "Trust me, you won't regret this Bismuth decision anytime soon!"

Both Steven and Peridot shared a snort at the shameless wordplay.

"Thanks for stopping by to rig up the electronic stuff, Dot," Steven told his girlfriend. "I'm sorry for interrupting your thing with Amethyst."

"Trust me; you made the right decision doing this instead of coming with us," Peridot assured. "You'd be bored to tears by now. But I'd still choose the tedious birthday-calculating any day over whatever in stars' name Pearl is waiting to unleash on me at home."

"Peridot, are you sure you didn't do anything to bring that on?" Steven asked her, now much more serious. He knew their rivalry in mechanics would always breed animosity between the two in some form.

Of course, shamelessly dating the boy she helped raise as her own would add a layer to said animosity.

"You'd be able to tell if was lying, anyway," Peridot flatly pointed out. "But I seriously don't recall deliberately doing anything that would have set Pearl off. It's not like I had much time to do anything other than be with you since we got back…"

Blushing, she quickly added, "N-not that I'm saying that's a bad thing; far from it. But you should know there's nothing I could have done intentionally. I'm sure she just found another reason to despise me, that's all."

Steven picked up on the nagging doubt in Peridot's tone, but it wasn't because she lied; she had to still be worrying about why she couldn't remember much of anything after a certain point last night.

After all, that continued to linger in Steven's mind as well.

"You're a lifesaver, my Tiny superior!" Bismuth praised her small friend, who of course glowed to receive this. "I knew you'd set these lights and digital doohickeys up without even thinkin' about it. And you sure did a better job laying that design out than whatever schmuck designed the old one!"

"This theme park _badly_ needs an overhaul," Peridot agreed. "Steven took me to a few of the most famous ones in the world, and ohmystars, they are _galaxies_ ahead of these pitiful knock-offs. And I could _still_ do a better job than those professional-grade rides! And so could you, Bismuth!"

Bismuth triumphantly pumped her fist into the air. "That's what I wanna hear! Share some notes with me when you got the time, Peri! We're gonna make Beach City have some world-class rides! That oughta win over at least a few refugees, right?"

Peridot smirked at the idea as she stood up, having finished her task. "We'd at least find out which ones are soulless problem gems if any _aren't_ won over. I'll share some reference photos when we return home for the day, Bismuth. But I do believe I'm finished here, so I'd best return to the Prime Kindergarten and make sure Amethyst hasn't snapped and broken my machine out of sheer boredom."

"Has it really been that tedious just getting her birthday figured out?" Steven asked, perplexed that a seemingly simple task would be so daunting.

"Let's just say I have a very healthy contempt for the Gregorian calendar you humans insist on using," Peridot smugly told the boy as she started to pass him by… only to suddenly embrace him and indulge in a kiss.

Bismuth smiled knowingly at the sight while Mr. Smiley wasn't sure what he saw was _real_. "Dang! Since when did Steven get game?!"

"Oh, hush," Bismuth teased the man. "They've been apart for a good few hours until now, and both of 'em thrive on affection. Didn't you ever have feelings like this?"

"_Way_ too long ago–I mean, none of your dang business, woman!" Mr. Smiley was visibly flustered as Bismuth warmly chuckled back at him.

The loving couple reluctantly parted; both relieved and at ease in each other's presence despite the tensions from earlier in the day.

At least, one of them felt at ease until they suddenly felt a little peculiar.

Steven, lovingly glued to Peridot's eyes, seemed to notice an unusual, sparkling gleam in her right eye. Of course, thanks to her shades, it was very nuanced. However, she was also faced away from Funland at the time Steven took notice to this.

"Peri…?"

Peridot's loving glance easily faded into immediate concern. "Every time you look at me like that, there's an issue. What is it?"

"I…" Steven hesitated, as the last thing he wanted to do was needlessly worry his girlfriend. However, he powered through it, cringing as he pointed to his own eye. "Thought I saw something glow in your eye just now. Are you feeling okay?"

Peridot let out a tired sigh. "Your own eyes refract the light caught from the décor of the theme park, you clod. That's obviously why you saw a shine in my eye."

Steven wasn't sure about this answer. "But it was just the one eye…"

"The way my head is angled, cradled in your loving hands, would only allow my right eye to catch the light," Peridot calmly told him. "Have you anything else to refute my logic-fueled explanations?"

Now, Steven frowned. He had some evidence now; not the kind Peridot would expect. "Why are you lying to me, Dot?"

Peridot backed away, looking hurt. "What?! I-I'm not lying to you, Steven!"

"… Uh…" Steven was stunned by these words.

According to how he read her aura… Peridot _didn't_ lie in her last statement. But she clearly lied in her last couple of lines.

"What, you don't believe me?" Peridot looked legitimately clueless. "What do I have to gain from lying to you at this juncture?!"

Absolutely nothing, Steven realized…

"S-sorry; I guess I'm still paranoid about what we found out this morning," Steven apologized. "I didn't mean to get you upset. I can tell you're telling the truth now."

"I suppose even your senses are prone to false positives now and then," Peridot sighed. "Our mental clarity is still obscured by the unknown; that much is obvious to you as it is to me. But the last thing we should ever do is start doubting each other's integrity, Steven…"

Still no lies to be found, and Peridot had a point, on top of that.

"I guess we still need a little more time apart before we can tackle this," Steven conceded. "That's fine, though. We're just starting to catch up with everybody."

He couldn't help but cup Peridot's cheek and bring her in for another kiss. Thankfully, he hadn't upset his beloved gem to the point where she would reject this method of making up. Joining together like this helped them both calm their nerves and reassure their nagging doubts that no matter what was behind their current plight, they would make it through the other end together, hand-in-hand.

After managing to pull out of a rigged deathmatch with each other with their very souls split apart, Steven and Peridot respectively felt embarrassed in hindsight that a brief instance of memory loss and odd circumstances would have them this shaken up. Even a worst-case scenario would pale to the situatuion where the only way to win with no one dying was to risk killing yourself and praying your opponent would spare some mercy to save you.

"I'd rather pass on catching up with Pearl, but I know it's going to happen sooner rather than later," Peridot lamented. "Ugh, and at some point today I have to have _that_ talk with Lapis… are you _sure_ doing this is going to make us mentally and emotionally prepared for what we're putting off?"

"It has to," Steven told her. "At least talking with Lapis will set you both free and put the past to rest–"

"Until a cure for corruption is found and Jasper is next on the list to be purified," Peridot sternly interjected. "At which point, I'll likely have made peace with my past issues with her, but Lapis… she'll probably hate us for the rest of her life for even entertaining the notion."

"It's gonna be up to you to make sure that's not how it plays out, Peridot. I mean, I don't wanna add on the pressure, but–"

"You already did," Peridot interrupted again. "If you want to make amends, you must kiss me again."

Despite saying that, she was the one who initiated the kiss this time. However, Steven was quick to reciprocate and match her dominance.

It was apparent at this stage the two would be a very clingy, _very_ expressive couple. With every kiss, they became more and more reluctant to go their separate ways again, even for just a little while. Their affection was like a barrier, shielding the pair from the hardest, most vile parts of their lives. Steven found himself getting increasingly better in holding his breath as time went on, as he pushed his limits further and further just to be able to indulge in their tender kisses for a moment longer. Not just for his own indulgence, but for his girlfriend's sake. He knew she must have immense, stored amounts of patience to tolerate her boyfriend's air-related limitations that constantly impeded their experiences every time their lips locked together.

Said lips parted right on cue, as Steven was in dire need of oxygen. Though he had to admit, the lightheadedness he would get from Peridot pushing his limits was enrapturing in its own bizarre way.

"We shall resume our passion-driven ritual the next time we cross paths," Peridot slyly assured. "Preferably without witnesses. Shine on, my true love."

With that, the technician vanished, willing herself back to her previous location with Amethyst.

Steven stood in place for a moment before he was no longer overwhelmed by the daze of passion.

Now, oddly enough, he was worried again.

"You alright over there, Steven?" Bismuth called out; she and Mr. Smiley having greatly distanced themselves from the couple in order to give them space. Consequently, she was not in earshot of anything they talked about. "Miss her already?"

Steven glanced at Bismuth from his right side, then smiled back at her and waved. "Hah, am I that obvious?"

"Blunt as a mallet to the strength-tester," Bismuth shot back. "You wanna join us and give me some feedback on these ideas I got?"

Steven looked around hastily before nodding back to his friend. "Y-yeah, sure thing! Just a second, though! I wanna check something in the house of mirrors real quick!"

It seemed like a random request, but Bismuth simply shrugged and let Steven go on his way.

"Weird place to take care of business," Mr. Smiley remarked. "–Wait, the heck am I saying?! That'd _better_ _not_ be what he's doing!"

"Do I wanna know what you're even yammerin' about?" Bismuth inquired, giving the man a hard look.

"_No_, you do not!" Mr. Smiley proudly proclaimed. "But if that _is_ what he's doin' in there, you'll find out soon enough when you clean up after him!"

"... I think I'll opt for believing Steven can hold it in a little while longer, thank you."

"H-haah… yeah, sure. Believe _that_."

* * *

Meanwhile, Steven was quick to go inside the mirror house. As soon as he found a mirror where he could inspect his face with minimal warping gimmicks obscuring his view, Steven fell back as a flash of pink nearly blinded him.

With squinted eyes, he crawled over to get a closer look, and thankfully wasn't blinded when he looked into the mirror again.

There, he saw exactly what he feared: his left eye no longer matching the brown of his right, but instead the bright pink color of his mother's. Also, the color he beared as Pink Diamond 2.0. Coincidentally, the same color as Iridescent Diamond's left eye as well.

"No, no… _please _tell me it's not you… that shouldn't even be possible!"

Perhaps it wasn't a coincidence after all. The pink eventually faded back to brown, but Steven frowned at this… as it only solidified his suspicions.

"But there's no other way Peri could lie, and then not lie at the same time… is there?"

* * *

**[ NEXT PHASE: Peridot & Amethyst **– **OR **– **Lapis & 5XF ]**


	3. Friendship is Tragic

**Notes:**

**So, odds are this will be the final chapter I release before Steven Universe Future starts airing. I kind of regret being inactive throughout September and October, as I didn't have much of a chance to fully show my vision of a Post-CYM Steven Universe environment that will share more than a few coincidental similarities with the setting of SUF. Just take my word for it that any similarities you see after this show airs are purely coincidental unless I say otherwise here. I've heavily planned out the details for how GAverse's Era 3 will function once the refugees are let out months in advance. And an important key difference to consider here is that I'm not doing a timeskip, so there's no Little Homeworld for me to fall back on. However, some episode descriptions ARE similar to ideas or concepts I have planned for future stories, so... we'll see how this pans out. **

**I don't intend to slow down my own progress - odds are something in SUF will piss me off and I'll be compelled to write more for this AU in retaliation. :P **

**I've all but erased any possible doubt of the "who" in this story's mystery case, but I do still have a compelling element in the "how" category, which I've long since planned out. I also didn't intend for this chapter to end this way, but... eh! Far from the first time my own story goes rogue on me. **

**Lapis/5XF is the only route left to go on this first branch. Following that, there are even more possible roads to travel. Naturally Peridot/Pearl is imminent; I've also had ideas for a (PLATONIC) Steven/Connie route, as well as a much-needed Steven/Greg story. Amethyst/Lapis is another feasible path - I'll have a proper list of choices at the end of the next chapter. But if anyone has suggestions, I'm welcome to that as well.**

**With that said, enjoy what is very likely the last bit of pre-Steven Bomb GAverse!**

* * *

While Steven spent his morning showing off a couple of Beach City's most notable landmarks to Bismuth, Peridot had familiar company in Amethyst as they closed in on the hole the latter emerged from in Earth's Prime Kindergarten.

Though she missed Steven already, Peridot did feel it was important to not completely neglect her friends. Amethyst was her closest, and they hadn't so much as texted each other in several days. There was much they needed to catch up on.

"That's the thing that's gonna figure out what my birthday is, huh?" Amethyst asked as she glanced over to see Peridot tinkering with a small machine that looked suspiciously similar to a barcode scanner from a retail store. "Uh, random thought: can't you just, like, _will_ the answer right outta the cliff?"

The quartz didn't want to bring it up, but after so much time apart, it was now awkward again for her to actually be shorter than the technician. Not that Peridot towered over Amethyst now or anything, but she had grown just enough to make the size difference noticeable.

"Unfortunately, my willpower is rather reliant on what I know already," Peridot casually responded, though her eyes never left the device. "And since I'm not Steven, I can't exactly bring this place to life and ask it what day you emerged. Besides, if it was that easy, this wouldn't be much of an outing, would it?"

"Oh, sorry. I kinda assumed this would take like a minute and then we'd spend the rest of the time just doin' whatever," Amethyst admitted. "You know, the usual kinda outing."

Peridot looked to Amethyst and smiled. "Honestly, Amethyst, I am more than content to procrastinate and drag this out as long as possible. I am _not_ looking forward to returning home anytime soon…"

She blinked right after saying that. "Huh, it feels sad to actually say that when I _just_ got back from a vacation…"

"You'd better be sharing some of the 'deets on that, by the way," Amethyst urged, unable to contain her eagerness.

She recoiled a bit when Peridot's smile faded away, leaving a narrow-eyed dead stare.

"L-look, I'm not gonna pry everything outta you, Peri," Amethyst hastily assured. "If you really wanna keep it to yourself, that much I totally understand. But you and me are _squad buds_, y'know? I should have Early Access to your sensitive info!"

Though doubtful, Peridot at least wanted to humor her friend a bit. In a way, it might not be too bad an idea to let out some of her stress and frustration on her best friend before she would be expected to address the entire team.

"Normally, that's true," the technician agreed. "And I suppose it wouldn't be a terrible idea to vent some of my stress out on you if you're okay with that sort of thing…"

"Lay it on thick," the cocky Amethyst dared. "Quartzes can handle a little pressure."

Peridot sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day… "Earth's Era 3 hasn't even started yet, but already it's affecting my life in a most unpleasant way. Though I suppose taking on a more authoritative role in the Crystal Gems is the more prevalent issue here…"

"Oh, right! Garnet told me you were co-leadin' with her from here on out," Amethyst recalled. "Congrats on the perma-promotion."

"Ah… thank you." Peridot shyly smiled at the sentiment; even now, her new role felt so surreal. "Unfortunately, I need to start getting into the habit of actually… well, being _responsible_. Which means I need to alter my way of thinking, because there are conversational topics I normally would share with you here without any hesitation… but there are potential ramifications I must consider now."

Amethyst couldn't help but feel curious about that. "So, you gotta train yourself to be more of a stiff, huh?"

"Hopefully not on par with Garnet," Peridot muttered. "I learned a long time ago that emulating her is not the same as leading, so I do want to make myself distinct. That being said, I still need to be _realistic_…"

"Got any examples?" the shorter gem asked. "Like, tell me something you'd like to spill with me but can't. You gotta have something in mind there, Per."

"Well, _normally_ I'd be more than happy to tell you in elaborate detail why 5XF is the _worst_," Peridot grumbled. "But I really can't…"

"Yeah, I could definitely tell you've got some major issues with your sis," Amethyst murmured. "Why hold back, though?"

Peridot opted to focus on her device again in hopes of calming her nerves. "I presume you've not had an opportunity to really get to know her yet. Am I correct?"

"Guess that's true," the quartz affirmed. "We exchanged a line or two, but she _was_ pretty off-putting…"

The device was not nearly calming enough. Peridot had to set it aside as her arms started to reflexively shake.

"Then I can't complain about her to you," she told Amethyst in a very tired, resigned tone. "You need to get to know her on your own time without my bias influencing your perception of her. I'll end up conditioning you to already not like her before you two even properly meet, and that's… exactly what we need to avoid with the refugees. Everyone's supposed to get a fresh start here on Earth; they all deserve an equal chance to make their own first impression, be it good or bad."

"Well, thanks to the little blow-up between you two, I've kinda got an idea what might be going on with her already," Amethyst mused. She was unsettled seeing Peridot visibly upset over this. "But, uh… you know, we can save that for later. You need to concentrate and junk to get my birthday figured out, right?"

"–Right, of course," Peridot quickly agreed, while doing a poor job suppressing the shakiness of her voice. "While I don't have to worry about any of that math conversion nonsense, your case has some extra annoyance factors of its own that will make this a bit of a chore to approximate."

Complaining about the work she'd have to put into figuring out Amethyst's birthday did a much better job calming the technician down.

"Oh, _do_ tell," Amethyst slyly requested. "Just how much work do you gotta put in?"

Peridot could tell Amethyst was enjoying her imminent pain… but that was par for the course.

"Well, let's just say this _would_ be a fairly transient process if I had an actual record of your emergence from this kindergarten," she dryly retorted. "And given the circumstances of the world around the time you emerged, I highly doubt one even exists. As a certified kindergartener, I've had access to my own record long enough to memorize every detail. Consequently, I could calculate my own birthday without having to examine my hole at all."

"_Ah_, so that's the difference-maker, huh? Yeah, there totally wouldn't be a record for me." Amethyst seemed to take that in stride, of course. "I came out _after_ Homeworld corrupted most of the gems on Earth, so no one would've been operating any kindergartens. But hey, at least you don't have to mess with math for the better part of a year to do any screwy time conversion crap."

"No, but there is _another_ aspect of time that makes your case tedious in its own right," Peridot countered. "But the first thing I need to do is approximate how many years ago you emerged; I highly doubt it's an even five-thousand. And to do that, I need to investigate this exit hole."

She did not look the least bit eager to do that, and Amethyst could see why. The purple gem couldn't help but audibly snort when she pieced it together.

"Heh, of all the times to have your little growth spurt! You even gonna be able to see what's what after you get all your hair stuffed inside, P-Dot?"

"Thank you for reminding me why this is going to royally _suck_, Amethyst," Peridot said through clenched teeth. "Best to get this over with, though…"

"You sure you don't want me to tie your hair back or something?" Amethyst offered. "Will up some scrunchies and I'll make this easier for you!"

Peridot paused; such an idea did come to mind, but she quickly dismissed it with barely a thought. "I-I'm not sure. I've never really messed with my hair before…"

She _had_ admitted to Connie in a certain video that she regretted never dabbling in that.

"Yeah, but you looked super-cute when Steven slapped that ribbon on ya that one time," the quartz reminded her. "Maybe if I work my magic, I can make you even cuter, too!"

"Mmph…"

Peridot _really_ struggled to trust Amethyst here, but she had to admit in the long run that this wasn't really a risk for anything. Even if it looked horrible, she would have an easier time fitting in the hole without having to expend any energy or spare concentration on shapeshifting. No one else was going to see them, unless…

"_No pictures_," she warned Amethyst, poking her nose for good measure.

"Eh, I already got my blackmail photo op of the day," Amethyst casually countered. "So I can totally control myself in that department."

Peridot quickly figured out what her friend referred to, but simply let out an annoyed huff and nothing more. Closing her eyes, she conjured a small bundle of scrunches that fell into Amethyst's hands.

"Excellent!" Amethyst had been waiting for months to do something like this, truth be told. Her companion always had so much hair to grab, it was impossible to resist imagining the styles she could pull off. "Good to go. Just sit your bubble-butt down and I'll work my magic in making your hair cavern-friendly."

"_Must_ you call attention to my posterior?" and embarrassed Peridot grumbled as she sat down and prepared herself.

"Aw, cut the innocent act, Peri," Amethyst scoffed. "I told you before there's a certain part of you Steven _really_ likes to stare at when you ain't looking, and you _clearly_ remembered that conversation. Can't imagine why else you'd make the effort to give yourself an even bigger one since you last reformed."

Amethyst blinked at what she said just then. The rump in question _was_ bigger than how it appeared when she last saw Peridot before the vacation. There was an obvious upgrade between the times Amethyst had seen Peridot from their penultimate Homeworld mission to their final visit, but somehow _another_ one happened very recently.

"Wait… Peri, did you get _poofed_ on the vacay?"

Fewer gems could stumble upon an accurate, logical conclusion using the most random means of interpreting innocuous details more often than this overcooked quartz.

"Via alligator ambush," Peridot grumpily confirmed. "Not my proudest moment, but Steven said I was crazy lucky that it was just my midsection in its jaws."

"Holy crow. Heck _yeah_ you're lucky!" Amethyst exclaimed. "That's friggin' epic and scary at the same time!"

Peridot rolled her eyes while she endured her fellow gem messing with her hair. "Well, I wasn't out that long, but I figured a little concession was in order, since I knew he'd be the one to save me after my gemstone was lost underwater."

"Holy _crap_, Peri, your excuses have _not_ improved with time," Amethyst laughed out. "You do that kind of thing to get noticed, dude! Let me guess, you just let out your sis or were about to, and you were afraid she'd be sporting a better booty?"

Reflexively, Peridot crossed her arms, hunched over and tried to contain her rage. She was glad Amethyst couldn't see her massively-blushing face now, but at the same time… there was a nagging feeling that the quartz could already read her face without even seeing it.

"Ah-ah!" Amethyst playfully scolded her fellow gem as she pulled her hair back and fixed her terrible posture. "You keep yourself straight, Peri-D. And just relax, okay? It's totally natural to feel like you need to stand out... y'know, even more than you already do most of the time. Shows how much you really care about Steven that you're putting any kinda stock in your appearance, 'cause you sure didn't think much about your looks before you two hooked up."

"You just make it sound so… _shallow_," Peridot groaned. "Which is the last quality besides stupidity that a genius should ever possess. I pride myself on logical thinking, Amethyst!"

"Newsflash: love and logic _usually_ don't mesh too well," Amethyst teased. "Heck, logic and _Steven_ ain't much better when you really think about it. But hey, somehow you managed a compromise."

Peridot sincerely hoped this moment was just a minor bump in the road for their outing; she desperately needed some form of reprieve before taking on future headaches. She knew she needed to follow her fellow gem's example and take the lower points of life in stride.

That was part of what always drew her to Amethyst in the first place; she and Steven were the main sources of her enjoyable moments on Earth when she first adapted to life on this foreign planet. Pearl was more often than not synonymous with the concept of stress and irritation in Peridot's life, while Garnet was… awkward to be around, at best. As much as Peridot grew to admire the team leader over time, even now there remained a touch of awkwardness every time they shared a room together.

At least nowadays that came from the surrealism of being on her level rather than the fact that she was a perma-fusion.

"True, and certainly that is no easy feat," Peridot tentatively agreed. "Though the fact that you figured out I got poofed during the vacation based purely on my _butt size_ is arguably more impressive… and highly unorthodox."

Amethyst chuckled deviously. "That's how I roll, Dot: I'm the first to figure stuff out in ways no one else can. You know it's because of me that we all figured out your eye color quirk early on and what it said about you, right?"

"I believe Steven did credit that discovery to you despite him and Garnet _seeing_ my eyes beforehand," Peridot recalled. "And he said your observational skills were the foundation of Pearl's plan to eliminate White Diamond's proxies; namely the fact that White's fusion with me made them utterly worthless. I can't believe _I_ overlooked that!"

Amethyst felt quite proud of herself to be reminded of her accomplishments in the biggest mission of the Crystal Gems' long-lived crusade.

"Yep, I'm a master of the rocks most peeps leave unturned," she calmly boasted while her hands remained busy trying to tame her friend's hair. "We all got pushed to our limits back then… and no matter how much this Era 3 thing is gonna suck for us, I'd say after surviving the Diamonds _and_ an exploding Homeworld, we're gonna handle the future stuff just fine. We gotta stay sharp, but it helps to remember we've all officially been in probably the worst spots we're ever gonna be in our lives."

This was much-needed advice that was blessing for Peridot to receive.

"Leave it to Amethyst to express the precise sentiments a troubled friend needs to hear," she said, audibly soothed. "Oh, stars… d-did I ever apologize for screaming at you in that video?"

"Ah, don't apologize for expressin' how ya really feel," the quartz told her in a dismissive tone. "I pulled some dick moves on you while you were our enemy _and_ our friend, Dot. I'm just glad the worst thing I did to you actually amounted to something, 'kay? Don't sweat it anymore; I'm glad you didn't hold back on me."

Peridot found it easier to maintain her smile by this point. "It's stupid to even think about those old things at this point in my life, but I'm glad you all got something out of my nonsense. I can rest knowing I didn't waste my time when I believed I wouldn't make it off Homeworld alive."

"A little self-reflection never hurt anybody," Amethyst assured. "Aaaaand I think I've done all I can for your hair. Ponytails… definitely don't go well with your style, sorry to say. But whatever helps you fit better in that crevice, right?"

It was definitely far from Amethyst's best work. To keep her hair from sticking up even after being bound by a scrunchie, Amethyst had to make use of them all to loosely braid the hair in various segments.

"Correct; this very uncomfortable style will cease to be the second its purpose is fulfilled," Peridot flatly confirmed as she held up her scanning device. "Okay, time to do what we came here to do."

It would still be tedious busywork, but as long as Peridot kept in mind what Amethyst said about what they had already dealt with in the past, the task felt much less daunting.

Amethyst didn't even know the half of the varieties of hell Peridot lived through during the vacation alone; hellish moments that were on par with their Homeworld turmoil. However, it wouldn't be something she would be ignorant of for much longer… for better or worse.

* * *

The exit hole was a snug fit, as to be expected, but Peridot persevered as she scanned every detail of the rock she was surrounded in. She needed to concentrate but didn't want to force her friend to sit out and wait in awkward silence, either.

"You know, Amethyst, I've hardly asked about you at all…" she shyly admitted. "Catching up is supposed to go both ways."

"Eh, there's honestly not much to say," Amethyst responded with a shrug, though Peridot obviously wouldn't see that gesture. "I'm a lot more inspired to go to new places and do new things when I've got buddies in my party, but I was a solo act for most of last week. Not a bad deal at all, though. I definitely needed the R&R."

"_Nyerrgh_… I really need to stop feeling guilty Steven and I went without you," Peridot grumbled. "I know it's illogical, but I can't help but worry my decision to upgrade my relationship with him might create a rift in our dynamic and cause our group to disperse. Bad enough we both outgrew you so that we can't even be called the Shorty Squad anymore…"

Amethyst sputtered out very amused sounds of laughter in reaction to this, and Peridot was very thankful to be able to hide her heavily blushing face inside a hole at this moment.

"_Psssshtt_, oh man! Part of me wondered if you were seriously thinking that!" Amethyst said while failing to contain her cackling. "Seriously, Peri! You're getting as bad as Pearl; that's _not_ a route you wanna go down. Neither of you could help how you grew bigger, so don't even _start _with that! I'll admit it's weird being beside you guys and being the one on the shorter end of the stick, but that's just one of the bazillion changes we're all adjusting to, okay? So the squad's not full of shorties anymore – big deal. We'll figure out a new and better name for us down the line!"

"If you want to deter me from traveling down any path, reminding me that I'm becoming more similar to _Pearl_ is one of the most efficient methods," Peridot numbly responded. She was visibly shocked to be likened to Pearl. "So, you really don't think this relationship will fracture our bond as best friends?"

"Peri, the only thing it's gonna do is bring us closer," Amethyst assured in a more sober tone. "You're already practically a little sis to me; you'd better believe I'm looking forward to the day you become an official sis-_in-law_."

The elder gem smirked to hear her friend's wails of mixed joy and embarrassment.

"You two _needed_ a vacation alone together," she added. "I mean, you needed that much since you guys hooked up during our most dangerous, deadly mission and all. And whatever crap happened on that vacation, outside of your health and whatnot, I'm honestly most relieved that whatever you both suffered didn't damage your relationship."

It felt so much easier to think of those trials and tribulations with this perspective, Peridot found. However much she and Steven lost from the experiences, their love never faltered; instead, it steadily strengthened.

"Yes… brutal as it mostly was, Steven and I loved each other through every step," Peridot said serenely. "Our amorous sentiments strengthened in accordance to the level of heinousness in our perilous journeys, and I project that trend will persist from here on out. For everything I've doubted and feared for needless reasons, right now… how we feel about each other is one of the few aspects of my life that I'm not doubting for a millisecond."

"That's what I like to hear," Amethyst commended, sounding relieved. "If you're that secure about your commitment, you don't need to worry about me being a third wheel, 'kay? We're still an epic trio, but it's totally okay if I feel like stepping back and letting you two indulge each other. Seriously, I'd better not ever hear either of you cry over that and think you did something wrong."

Peridot could never get over how words like this had _such_ a powerful effect on her. It shook her to the core every time she spared a thought to acknowledge the overwhelming influence of her love for Steven (and his love for her, naturally). She only remained relatively stable now due to having a distraction in the form of her current work, but she was powerless to mask the raw emotion present in her voice.

"Wow, thanks, Amethyst…"

Immediately, the quartz snickered at her tone. "Ho-oooh-ly _crap_. _That_ is the sound of a gem who's so heads-over-heels in love, she's already in withdrawal being away from her lover boy and needs a make-out session with him, _stat_."

Amethyst wasn't wrong, and Peridot was so caught up in the moment that she almost forgot she was being mercilessly teased.

"Do I _ev_–…"

Finally, it registered… right around the time Amethyst burst out laughing out loud once more.

"Y-you _deceptive clod!_ D-do you want your birthday figured out or do you not?!" Peridot cried out, losing what little composure she had left. "I swear, I am _not_ above holding our outing hostage over this!"

Thankfully, she was dedicated enough to her task to not get distracted and lose track of what she was analyzing in Amethyst's exit hole.

"_Bwahaha_, haha, o-okay, okay!" Amethyst relented between her laughs as she forced herself to gradually calm down. "I'll behave; I _promise_. You gotta be close to being done in there, right?"

"I _have_ reached the origin point of your tunnel," Peridot confirmed. "I'm just ensuring that I get the _entirety_ of this section thoroughly scanned; the key points in any gem's hole they emerged from are where they formed in accordance to the injector's inoculation and where they breached the surface."

"I'm startin' to get hyped!" Amethyst gleefully squealed. "Gonna have a day all to myself every year from now on, and it'll be _soooo_ sweet…"

Suddenly, Peridot's head popped out from the exit hole, startling the quartz. With her duty in the tiny crawl space complete, her hair was liberated of all ties. For the most part, it immediately resumed its default style, though it was _highly_ messy thanks to Amethyst's sloppy styling methods.

Luckily, Amethyst managed to hold in her instinctive urge to laugh at Peridot _again_ when the latter gave her a stern, _very hard_ stare that prompted the elder gem to cover her mouth with both hands.

"Honestly, Amethyst, is it standard protocol to _torment your friend_ at every opportunity?" Peridot asked with a straight face.

"Peridot, don't _even_ make it out like you don't torture your friends on a regular basis too," Amethyst retorted between giggles. "You're just still kind of a newb at it and do it without having to try that hard… or even knowing you're doing it."

The technician rolled her eyes at this as she finished climbing out of the hole and refocused on her scanning device. "Back to the task at hand, congratulations… I overshot your approximate age. If I only count the point of your emergence as your date of "birth", then you are merely four-thousand, five-hundred, and eighty-seven years old."

"_Ooooh_, a real number!" Amethyst was in awe, though it quickly faded. "Wait… what about my actual birthday?"

"That, I still need to calculate," Peridot explained. "Miserable as it was being stuck in that dreadful hole, that's nothing compared to the terror known as the Gregorian calendar."

Amethyst blinked cluelessly at the gem by her side. "The Gregorian what now?"

"Don't be cheeky, Amethyst: you heard _exactly_ what I said," Peridot scolded as she poked Amethyst's chest to punctuate this.

In her free hand, a typical wall calendar appeared.

"Oh, the thing that only Steven really uses," a dismissive Amethyst acknowledged. "So, what about this calendar is so diabolical to our mission?"

"It's simple, really," Peridot said in a light, chipper tone before her it and her expression darkened. "This current method the humans use to record the passage of time hasn't even been in use for a full five centuries, and your age spans across roughly nine times that length! Additionally, the Gregorian calendar has _countless_ logical imperfections I'm forced to carefully monitor for as I manually apply the Gregorian calendar thousands of years before its historical implementation to approximate your metaphorical date of birth."

Amethyst rested back into a smug smirk; she couldn't help but enjoy Peridot raging over various Earth concepts she still had trouble grasping. "Oh, is that all?"

"That most certainly is _not _all!" an irate Peridot insisted. "Why are the months not consistent in length, Amethyst? They couldn't uniformly be thirty-one or thirty days for _what_ reason, exactly? And why is frickin' _February_ so contrarian that it has only twenty-eight days as some form of protest?! But even that isn't the worst part about this wretched measurement of time!"

"And what is?" Amethyst had a feeling she knew what it was, but it would still be worth it to hear Peridot rant about it in her adorable, pedantic way.

"Need you ask?! It's that stupid idiot _leap year!_ Tell me how _that_ makes sense, Amethyst!"

This day felt like a possible contender for record-holder in how many times in a single day Peridot had gotten Amethyst to bust up in fits of laughter. The latter was _already_ struggling to hold back another spell. "You're the smart one, dude, _psssht_… how about you explain it for me?"

"I ran across this menacing variable a few times when I approximated my own birthday," Peridot informed her. "For _some_ superfluous reason, February gains an extra day in length once every four Earth years. Something about this month must be cursed to be such a statistical anomaly, I swear…"

"Eh, there are worse months out there," Amethyst mentioned. "February's got Valentine's Day, which is basically a day dedicated to eating a buttload of chocolate, so I can't hate on it too much."

"Forget the chocolate; this month is objectively a black mark on this dating system's credibility!" Peridot adamantly insisted. "Before I learned about the concept of the leap year, I kept getting inaccurate approximations for my metaphorical birth date. On three occasions, I had to make adjustments due to this moronic phenomenon. But that was merely a minor irritation, as I only had to adjust for it in the span of thirteen years…"

Amethyst's eyes widened with amusement as she started to piece it together. "Ooooh, I think I see where you're going with this!"

"I explained it in such a way that even a pebble could comprehend what I'm dictating," Peridot dryly shot back. "The reason I needed to approximate your age first was to determine how many times I'll need to implement the leap year variable. Divide that age by four, and on **one-thousand, one-hundred, and forty-six **instances, I have to account for February's arbitrary extra day."

"That's… a lot of extra days," Amethyst noted. "But hey, can't you just will one of your machines to automate that for you? We've still got loads of stuff to talk about while we wait on that!"

Peridot thought that over as she looked to the scanner she still held firmly in her grasp. "I'd rather keep an eye on this to ensure nothing malfunctions," she admitted. "But I suppose I can automate this ordeal, monitor it, _and_ converse with you simultaneously."

"Take a seat with me, then!" Amethyst invited as she patted the ground next to where she reclined. "I was thinkin' that it's kinda a pity we can't figure out birthdays for anyone else in the group…"

The technician, after taking up her friend's invite to sit down by her, looked a bit downtrodden when this was pointed out. "Mm, that's true… Lapis, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, Bismuth… whatever holes they emerged from, they no longer exist. The mainframe hosting all emergence records was naturally stationed on Homeworld, so that too was obliterated. Stars, I seem to recall many Homeworld colonies not having their own native central hubs… they were remotely connected via Homeworld's network."

Amethyst obviously never thought about something like this, but she was visibly worried now that Peridot brought this up. Suddenly, her jolly demeanor vanished.

"Whoa, wait. So you're saying there's like, a _really_ huge chance that Homeworld's colonies are already in full-blown chaos mode because they got totally cut off from the rest of the galaxy the second Homeworld went kaput?!"

Peridot took a moment to study Amethyst's expression, as her tone _very_ abruptly shifted to dead serious – and the technician couldn't recall the last time she ever heard her friend lose her cool so quickly. The dramatic way the quartz expressed her concern proved this was more than mere sympathy.

"I haven't personally been to any colony planets," Peridot admitted; her approach to Amethyst now a cautious one. "So I honestly can't tell you for certain that every single cosmic entity in Homeworld's jurisdiction was fully reliant on its now-nonexistent root network. But it's common sense that at a bare minimum, each planet had access to said network and made great use of it. In the end, all colony planets still answered to the Diamond Authority. That alone being permanently cut off would incite worldwide rioting, but…"

Peridot paused herself, as she only now realized being this blunt with a harsh fact of life like this only further aggravated Amethyst's anxiety.

Likewise, Amethyst realized she was being _far_ too open about her investment in the wellbeing of the colonies – the Crystal Gems' duty as intergalactic diplomats of peace was on the backburner until their own planet properly functioned as a Homeworld substitute.

She knew with everything else ahead of them, the colonies wouldn't be contacted anytime soon. Amethyst was also aware how much her two younger friends _didn't_ want to be the central figureheads of that campaign, but they were the Crystal Gems' best chance for the colonies to give them recognition. Steven and Peridot would be more than happy to find any excuse to put off their inevitable duty, and at this point in time, they had plenty to spare.

More than anyone else, Amethyst completely understood why her fellow squaddies didn't feel the sense of urgency that currently plagued her. She couldn't bring herself to pressure Peridot into something like this; not while the junior gem struggled with so many other parts of her life.

"Amethyst, I didn't realize the wellbeing of the colonies was such a high priority for you," Peridot gently told her. "I… really want to say we should possibly reevaluate its position on our schedule, but…"

"N-no way; don't waste your time on my account," Amethyst insisted as she shook her head. "I just…"

She grumbled inaudibly; the elder gem really didn't want to sour this moment with her best friend with her own selfish concerns.

"Lemme figure out how to say what I wanna say, and I'll explain why I'm freaking out over this, m'kay?" Amethyst proposed. "While I do that, let's think of something a little happier."

Peridot had a very hard time following along with this plan; now that she had seen that their collective decision to delay aiding the colonies had such an adverse effect on the normally jolly quartz, she couldn't in all good conscience just pretend the very tense past few minutes didn't happen.

"Um… define "happier"," Peridot warily requested. "It's nonsensical to pretend we're not about to get slammed by multiple unpleasant responsibilities as a consequence of our actions on Homeworld, you realize."

"I just thought of another birthday you could figure out!" Amethyst excitedly told her, hoping to steer her friend to a new topic. "Well, more like birth_days_, but there's one I know you're gonna have some fun with, Per!"

She didn't catch on just yet, but Peridot couldn't help but dread what Amethyst was going to say next.

"W-we just went over the fact that no other Crystal Gem has an exit hole left to examine," she nervously reminded the quartz. "And doing this isn't exactly "fun" to begin with…"

"Nah, trust me: you'll get some entertainment outta this," Amethyst assured, seeming completely confident with her idea. "Naturally my fam could get their own birthdays too, but we could also hop over to the Beta Kindergarten and get a birthday for _Jasper!_"

Peridot completely froze before she could fully reveal the _opposite_ intended effect this answer inflicted.

"Then down the line when Pearl finds the corruption cure and we get Jasper back to normal, we can throw a major–…"

Amethyst's voice died out when she caught sight of her best friend trying to internally fight off the soul-crushing trauma just hearing Jasper's _name_ brought on.

Though to be fair, it wasn't merely the mention of Jasper's name and Peridot's immediate thoughts to the most traumatic moment of her life that brought on this panic attack.

More than anything, it was Peridot's realization that Amethyst was still blissfully unaware of her estranged, so-called sis' past behavior and the full extent of the living hell she put Lapis through… that by itself almost shattered her internally.

The last thing Peridot wanted to do was talk about this part of her life again.

"Peridot… g-geez, what the heck did I say…?" Amethyst quietly wondered to herself before slowly leaning in to comfort the trembling gem. "C'mon, talk to me… you can always talk to me."

But Peridot knew the last thing she _should_ do was to keep Amethyst out of the loop. Not only because she was her best friend, but due to Amethyst's own personal investment in Jasper herself.

She tried to respond to Amethyst, but in the midst of her hyperventilating, every time Peridot attempted to speak just resulted in a wordless gasp.

In the end, Peridot wasn't sure she _could_ do this.

For the second time today, the technician felt she was completely losing control of her life. It seemed like she could fall apart at any minute… and Peridot was not at all used to feeling so unstable. It was obvious her concerns from the incident when she woke up this morning continued to plague her; Peridot was able to hold it down well enough since coming to this kindergarten, but now it was starting to internally consume her again.

"Peri, you gotta pull yourself together!" Amethyst urged as she grabbed her companion by the shoulders. "C'mon, don't let whatever's in your head control you like that! Wh-whatever I said, I'm sorry, okay?!"

She was a far cry from Steven, but Amethyst was just influential enough for her cries to _not_ go unheard. Peridot's shrunken pupils grew to their normal size, her full-body shaking stopped, and she seemed to be aware of her surroundings again.

"Oh my stars… Amethyst, th-that was…" It was still no easier for Peridot to speak coherently, unfortunately. "No, this isn't your…"

"You didn't freak out like this on your own," Amethyst readily asserted. "I said something and got you triggered; don't even try and act like that isn't what's going on here."

The scanning device Peridot had such a firm grasp on fell out of her hands and rolled to the ground. Thankfully, it was a short fall broken by the owner's lap since she was sitting at the time.

"I didn't think I'd have to talk about it this soon," Peridot wearily told the quartz; her voice worn down and weakened. "B-but I cannot simply leave you out of this, Amethyst. E-even if you tell me you don't need to hear it for my sake, you _need_ t-to… at least for your own!"

Amethyst had no way to know how this was going to play out. She didn't foresee their conversation going this route _at_ _all_.

"L-look, if you're saying this is something I need to know about, I'm not gonna argue that," Amethyst assured Peridot, giving the younger gem a hug. "You know me well enough to make that call, and I totally trust you're doing this because that's what a real friend would do. Just… tell me in a way that's gonna hurt you the least, okay? I'm right here; cling as hard as you need to."

Peridot did _not_ have it in her to share this memory the way she did with Steven several days ago. However, she was also far too unstable to simply narrate the entire tale of how she first met Jasper.

Luckily, there was a happy compromise.

"Touch my gemstone," Peridot quietly instructed; Amethyst quickly followed it to the letter. "Close your eyes, concentrate… and you'll understand why I can't fulfill your request."

Amethyst silently closed her eyes and focused on the visuals from the not-so distant past flowing within her from the gems' connection. Luckily for her, she wouldn't have to deal with the unique side-effects Steven suffered when Peridot first tried to communicate with him like this.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I can't do this for you," Peridot meekly told Amethyst once the horrific event was mentally relayed to her in full. "I-I understand what Jasper means to you, Amethyst – I really, really do. I know you have nothing but good intentions. You always mean well. B-but I… I _can't_."

She had been clinging to Amethyst for a while now and had been in the quartz's embrace even longer than that. And yet, Peridot was surprised to feel Amethyst pull her in for an even tighter hug and felt lukewarm tears fall on her shoulder.

"What the hell, Peridot?! Stop apologizing, already!" Amethyst cried out. "You show me something like that and try to act like you're in the wrong here?! H-how did you keep this to yourself for so long, huh?! _Why_ did you?!"

"I… just recalled it a few days ago," Peridot numbly responded. "A traumatic event of that magnitude…. I-I'm ashamed to admit I would not have been able to move forward and become a better gem with all of you if I had fully retained this instance of my life within my cognitive self. All but one part of that moment was suppressed with the intent of making it "disappear", so to speak. And even for what I salvaged… I mentally redacted every trace of context to minimize chances of regaining the full memory."

Amethyst used to fondly look back at the time she, Steven, and Peridot were able to overcome and neutralize Jasper as a threat all on her own. She was touched by Peridot's speech to Jasper before they were all forced to fight. All too quickly, the quartz realized Peridot never would have been able to participate to such an extent if she truly remembered what Jasper put her through.

"… Then I can't rip on you for keeping this from us," the elder gem understood. "This, uh… this is the thing you need to talk with Lapis about, isn't it? And the reason you blew up at your big sis earlier?"

Peridot whimpered as she nodded to confirm her friend's suspicions. "A-affirmative. 5XF is the one responsible for how I regained this memory in the first place. That's only _one_ of the many reasons why I despise her, but… after I shared this story with Steven, we both realized this was not a matter I could just leave indefinitely buried. I must face this eventually when we cure Jasper, and… I need to learn to make peace with her when that time comes."

"That's… a tall order, to put it mildly," Amethyst remarked. "Geez, I'm sorry I dragged that outta you, Peridot. Y-you could've just turned me down…"

Peridot shook her head, now a bit more self-assured. "No… I wouldn't have shared this if there wasn't a good reason for me to do so, Amethyst. And being my best of friends is _not_ the credential in question for why I decided to make you aware of this part of my life. You are the only one outside of Steven I have spoken of this to voluntarily. Lapis is forthcoming, of course, but she was directly involved in the matter. However, I haven't even shared this information with Garnet and do not intend to anytime soon, if at all."

"Trust me; I know where the lines are when it comes to gossip," Amethyst sternly told her. "I'd never spread _this_ around."

"I know you would never do that to me," Peridot softly responded, offering her friend a weak smile. "And I appreciate it. But do you understand why I felt the need to let you know about this?"

It wasn't hard to guess, of course… "Y… yeah. Me and Jasper… we've got our own history."

"I understand your insistence on regarding her as a sibling despite the two of you coming from different kindergartens," Peridot added. "You are both quartzes made here on Earth. Unlike your kin whom emerged from this kindergarten, Jasper remains on this planet. Not only that, but she's practically next door. However, mentally…."

"… She's probably even further away from me than the fam literally is," Amethyst finished. "Until we can cure her. But even then…"

"You recall her utter dismissal of us all," Peridot pointed out. "The last time we encountered her. Not even Steven could get through to Jasper despite being stuck in the metaphorical rock-bottom point of her life. Even if we could convince her to hear us out once she's cured, have you considered how Jasper might behave once we inform her of everything that has changed? And how she'll have to adapt?"

Amethyst's eyes bugged out as a particularly disturbing detail crept inside her head. "Holy smokes… she doesn't even know Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz are the same gem yet!"

"Hm, would she take that harder than the fact that Homeworld and the Diamond Authority are forever lost?" Peridot wondered out loud, cringing at the thought. "Either way, I don't anticipate we'll come across a corruption cure anytime soon. But when we do… Amethyst, you know it won't be a simple task getting Jasper to come around. It's good to have an optimistic outlook even in the darkest of times, but…"

"No, Peri… I get it," Amethyst glumly assured. "All this time, I thought if I tried hard enough, I could be just like Steven and unlock that hidden good side of hers. Make her a real friend. But I keep ignoring the fact that… even on her best day, Jasper is probably still gonna be remorseless psycho full of bloodlust. And I _can't_ overlook what she did to you, Peri… I-I mean, geez, Lapis is supposed to be my friend now too, and I've been overlooking how much it would hurt her if I actually tried to make Jasper a… a…"

"A Crystal Gem."

Peridot was grateful she had such a wonderful boyfriend; thanks to his powerful support back when she first shared this buried memory, the technician no longer felt the typical pangs of guilt and shame when she relayed the same story to Amethyst.

Steven went above and beyond to assure Peridot that she had done nothing wrong, and even her contradictory feelings brought on by the psychological trauma were nothing to damn herself over.

The only guilt Peridot felt now was forever compromising Amethyst's own happiness and optimistic beliefs. She hated having to make Amethyst see Jasper for how she truly was; Peridot knew her former escort would need someone like Amethyst to help in rehabilitating her, and she risked denying Jasper that benefit by speaking the truth.

"I-I used to think, y'know… like, "hey, it'd be so cool if we could make all three of our first major enemies our friends down the line" – Homeworld's trio of toadies becoming Crystal Gems like us would just be the ultimate win," Amethyst wistfully murmured. "Two outta three ain't bad… but I was _super_-shallow back then. Times like this, it feels like the Ste-man's had more of an influence on me than I thought – I keep thinking how cool it'd be to make all our enemies our friends, but…"

Peridot quietly sighed; it pained her greatly to continuously destroy her best friend's hopes and dreams like this, but she was committed to doing what must be done.

A leader needed to push past all doubts and do what was best for everyone, even if the optimal course of action ran the risk of upsetting one or more teammates. Peridot knew she couldn't arbitrarily make an exception for Amethyst simply because they were such close friends.

"Amethyst… I promise to do my best to make peace with what happened to me, so that one day I'll have the strength to forgive Jasper," Peridot solemnly swore. "I'm obviously not ready now, but–"

"Peridot, you can't let her off that easily!" Amethyst interjected, now visibly upset. "I-I'm not even sure how I'll approach her now, because there's no frickin' way _I'm_ gonna overlook what she did to you!"

"This matter is between myself and Jasper; no one else," Peridot asserted in a stiff tone. "Besides, you need to remember whatever Jasper did to me is _nothing_ compared to what she did to Lapis. I'm going to have a _much_ harder time forgiving Jasper for that, especially if she does not regret her actions nor seek an apology… a-and I'm sorry to say, Amethyst, that the odds of a gem like her seeking atonement for acting on her brutal instincts are…"

Amethyst bowed her head I resignation. "I-I know; she's not exactly the type who'd be sorry for anything. Proud warrior n' all that…"

"Similarly, I need to trust Lapis to settle her issues with Jasper," Peridot added, though her doubtful expression showed how uncomfortable she was about that particular detail. "It's… not my business, yours, nor anyone's else's. So when you and I confront Jasper individually on our own time, we need to make an effort to not drag our friends into the conversation. It will be _incredibly_ difficult for me to not bring Lapis up when I speak to Jasper… but perhaps not as difficult as the task of convincing Lapis to settle matters with her _without_ it ending in a fatality."

"Oooh…" Amethyst cringed; she couldn't possibly see Lapis ever reaching a point where she could ever hold a conversation with Jasper again – rightly so, of course. "You know, Peri… this is just an observation from your bestie, so take it with a grain of salt, but maybe we shouldn't expect Lapis to deal with this the exact same way we're gonna. There's being wronged by somebody, and _then_ there's… well, a next-level wrongness. A wrong so strong, it'll take _way_ more than just talking things out to really make up for it. And a gem like Jasper… she'd be too proud…"

Peridot knew deep down it was killing Amethyst to speak of Jasper as if she was already a lost cause. And she had only herself to blame for her best friend – normally so hyped and wired to see the glass half-full – now being reduced to fighting off her inner misery as the ugly truths of life threatened to become a permanent blight on her optimistic outlook.

"You have a point," the technician murmured. "Jasper honestly should not physically be anywhere near Lapis at any time. Not just for the sake of Lapis' safety, but Jasper's as well. And perhaps we should entirely leave the matter up to Lapis' discretion rather than expect her to follow standard protocol. She is… clearly a special case. This is just… _nrrrgh!_ Amethyst, this completely goes against what I said before, so what does that say about me as an authority figure?!"

Amethyst blinked at Peridot's sudden little outburst as she thought over the earlier parts of their conversation. "–Oh, right! You said _all_ the gems are supposed to get a second chance, or a fresh start or whatever."

"Exactly," Peridot affirmed with a sharp nod. "Even Jasper, terrible as she was, deserves a chance to redeem herself. I-it's not currently an achievement _I_ think is feasible, but that's merely my subjective sentiment. Of course, I'm biased to have a negative predisposition of Jasper, just as Lapis would. But we can't let our feelings interfere with any gem's right to prove they _can _in fact better themselves! As much as I cannot stand 5XF, I would be terrible to deny her the opportunity to befriend all of you!"

The quartz was compelled to give her friend a comforting squeeze once more. "Per, it's okay…"

"It is _not_ okay!" Peridot barked back. "She should not be expected to like all of us in order to be welcomed into this family! Steven and I are a lost cause – I will inform you why that is the case after you have your chance to spend some time with 5XF, okay? But until then, _please_ dismiss my sentiments when you see her, Amethyst. And do your best to forget what you saw between the two of us this morning…"

"I don't think I can do that last one," Amethyst tiredly informed the younger gem. "Because I think I've already figured out some pretty big things about her in that little exchange alone. Not, like, _bad_ things… just things that could be good or bad depending on what more I learn from her later."

Peridot knew she was going to want to kick herself for asking this, but… "Wh-what have you gathered?"

Amethyst was understandably wary of answering this question, but Peridot _did_ ask.

"Your sis and Sphalerite are – or _were_ – an item. And for a relationship that couldn't be more than a few days old, apparently it's a pretty dang serious one."

Well, Peridot wanted to do far more than just kick herself, now.

"_GGGRRRRRHGH! _I-it's not–_GYAH! Nyerrrrrrhmm–!" _

She hated their relationship with a burning passion. It was the bane of Peridot's existence. And worst of all, the young leader could not rant about this, as she swore to uphold her vow to keep herself from running her mouth and preemptively ruining everyone's predisposition towards her sister.

"I'm gonna hold back on judging it until I really get to know Elder-Dot," Amethyst promised. "But going by how much you're freakin' out, I totally hit the nail on the head with my educated guess."

Peridots unintelligible cries mellowed down into grumbling by this point. She had to admit, the way she and her sibling spoke probably made it easy for not only Amethyst to pick up on the relationship, but likely Lapis and even Bismuth as well.

"And I can tell your sis is definitely more of a stiff," Amethyst added. "Better-behaved, which usually means a high risk of being _boring_, buuuuut I'll give 'er a chance. You're doing a really good job staying professional about this, Dottie-P. Gotta give you props for that."

"Mmh… thank you." Peridot could not reject praise; she was hopelessly addicted to it. "Though I've made this outing a fairly depressing one, now…"

"Hey now, don't start with that," Amethyst playfully scolded as she tugged on Peridot's hair. "Now that I've had some time, I think I'm ready to talk about that other thing now… y'know, before I went and brought Jasper up."

Peridot nodded. "A-and don't worry; we'll figure out a way to reach a compromise with how to handle Jasper. So, what else is on your mind?"

"My way-nicer sisses," Amethyst told her. "The Famethyst. I've been thinking 'bout 'em a lot lately, Dot. Most of my week, I wondered how they're doing… and worried that maybe they're not doing too good."

_Now_ Peridot finally saw what was truly troubling her best friend. "And I just made you worry more talking about the universal civil disorder plaguing the colonies. Oh my stars, Amethyst… I really didn't mean to instill more fear and paranoia of the unknown…"

"Look, look: you couldn't have known that," Amethyst countered. "But I've been thinkin' _a lot_ about them over the past week, and… it's kind of a stupid idea, but I wanted to pitch it to you and see if there's any way we could make this work out like, really really soon."

"I presume you want us to check on whatever colony your relatives are stationed in," Peridot postulated. "And it's certainly understandable, but I'm not certain how feasible it is or if we could even schedule it anytime soon."

Amethyst shook her head, now firmly gripping Peridot's shoulders again while giving her a hard look of determination. "Hey, listen to me: my fam isn't on some colony planet. They've been assigned to Pink Diamond's Human Zoo – they deal with the Zoomans and stuff. It's just a little station, and it's a place most of us are familiar with since we've been there before. We're gonna know a lot of faces there, too."

Peridot gulped. "Well, _you all_ might know the faces there…"

She, of course, had no part in that particular adventure a few months back.

"I'm tellin' you, Dot, it's the perfect place to practice your diplomating!" Amethyst insisted. "Small crowd most of us are familiar with – so even if a riot does break out, we'll _easily_ be able to keep 'em under control. And with how sensitive the Zoomans are, we really should check this place out first before any colony to make sure the lack of Diamond influence hasn't totally wrecked the exhibit."

It was a compelling argument; Peridot's resolve visibly crumbled as she tried to exploit whatever logical hole she could find in the proposal.

"Are we not taking a huge risk endangering the humans in captivity if we fail to get through to the gems?" she asked. "Steven and I haven't even practiced how we will conduct ourselves diplomatically. We've not even shifted into our Diamond forms since we returned from Homeworld!"

"Look, _every_ time we go to a new colony, we'll be taking a risk no matter what," Amethyst pointed out. "But I guarantee you that Pink Diamond's Zoo is gonna be as low-risk as it gets in this political game we're playing. We gotta learn how to do this right eventually, you know."

"But you also know in terms of priority, our intergalactic diplomacy mission is in the figurative back of the line," Peridot reminded the quartz. "We need to ensure Earth can function as a proper home for gemkind before we worry about the state of other celestial entities, Amethyst. And before we can even do that much, we have a _very_ dangerous corrupt gem on the other end of the world that _must_ be dispatched before we commit ourselves to anything else!"

Amethyst smirked at this statement. "You mean besides these extra few days of chilling out we're gettin' because you and the boyfriend hit some big bumps on your vacay?"

Peridot blushed, grumbled, and looked away before letting out an exasperated huff. "It _is_ important for us to mentally recover from our traumatic experiences. I have a feeling Steven and I only witnessed a mere fraction of Gypsum's power and potential."

"And that's why I'm not gonna interrupt our Gypsum preparation with what I'm pitching to ya here," Amethyst clarified. "But I really, _really_ want us to at least check out Pink's Human Zoo before we start the major Era 3 stuff, Peri. If I wait until after that happens, it could be _months_ before we can schedule a time to head out there since we're all gonna be super friggin' busy, see?"

This point actually resonated with Peridot. The technician was well aware that her carefree life would be truly over the second Era 3 launched on Earth. There would be very little time to rest, let alone time to do whatever she wished. Realistically, she could see Garnet projecting even a short, simplistic visit like this to not be feasible for several months, or even years.

Amethyst couldn't possibly wait that long. After a certain point, Peridot was certain Amethyst would try and run that sort of mission by herself if she had to. She wasn't _quite_ as impatient or impulsive as Steven, but the relatively young quartz was certainly up there. It was cruel to make her wait for such a long time, not knowing if her beloved Famethyst was okay or even alive after being cut off from Homeworld.

"Fair enough," Peridot conceded. "And I suppose I owe you this much, since I do not have the mental or emotional fortitude to set foot in Jasper's exit hole ever again, let alone calculate her birthday."

"Geez, do you have to put it like that?" Amethyst winced. "I'm really sorry I asked you to recap…"

Peridot shook her head. "No; we needed to have this discussion sooner or later, Amethyst. And… I believe this is actually helpful in preparing me for when I have to talk to Lapis later on this very incident. So, you have my thanks for assisting me in this endeavor."

She managed to smile and give the quartz a playful hug for the first time in ages.

"It's only fair I support you however I can for this proposal," Peridot added. "After all, the first rule of family is to never leave a member behind or let them be forgotten. It's never too soon to start honing our skill in diplomacy, additionally. We _will_ need to approach our own refugees just as we'll have to for any off-world gems… so perhaps your request is not only perfectly reasonable, but a logical and _necessary_ step for the Crystal Gems to take before we launch our Era 3!"

"Awww, duuuude! You're totally the best, Peri-D!" Amethyst cooed as she returned the hug tenfold. "I knew you'd fight for me! Mucho gusto, boss!"

Peridot found herself blushing at her friend's reverence. "Much as I thrive off being rightfully worshiped, Amethyst, there is absolutely no need for you to be formal with me for any reason…"

Well, _one_ big reason suddenly came to mind.

"–a-ah, outside of when we are collectively facing the public, that is," she hastily amended. "Reverence is a _bit_ of a necessity in establishing credibility. However, you are making this "zoo" out to be like more of an informal settlement, so…"

Amethyst nodded. "Well, can't hurt to play it safe anyway, yeah? While I guarantee the zoo's gonna be a chill experience compared to the colonies, it's _still_ gonna shake 'em up that there's no more Homeworld. Aaaaand it'll be weird for 'em to accept Trucy and Pinky-2 as their new Diamonds, too."

"In name only," Peridot sternly asserted. "The Diamond Authority isn't continuing with us in any way, shape or form. Honestly, if there was a way to get those clods to accept us as delegates of Earth _without_ a Diamond representative, I would be completely on board with that."

"Still not into Trucy, huh?" Amethyst mused. "Guess I can't blame ya; havin' a _Diamond_ alter-ego sounds really cool, buuuuut… I admit it's way less cool the more I think about actually livin' with something like that."

Peridot nodded in agreement. "I've passed the acceptance phase of her existence, at least… Steven's already scolded me a few times for overexerting my will at the expense of my own health when I could have bypassed it had I shifted into Chartreuse."

"At least you know he's only saying that 'cause he loves you so much that he worries about ya all the time," Amethyst assured. "Steven's the _last_ one who'd pressure you into being someone you're not."

"I'm very fortunate to have such an accommodating, compassionate partner," Peridot warmly stated. "I just need to learn where and when to make a compromise… I don't want Chartreuse to simply be my power crutch or my metaphorical ensemble for work or social gatherings. But I still need more time to get comfortable with truly _being _her. Very few truly good things happened whenever I became her in the past, so…"

"So now is Trucy's chance to show she's more than just a fancy-lookin', power-boostin' troublemaker," Amethyst encouraged her uncertain friend. "And a little visit to the zoo's the perfect place to start on cleaning up her image!"

Peridot found herself easily moved by Amethyst's words; she sniffed and held back a tear as she gave the quartz an affirming nod with a quivering smile.

"You really are something else," Peridot remarked; her tone full of fondness. "This idea to make an impromptu visit to Pink Diamond's Zoo before we get to work… at first it seemed out-of-nowhere, arbitrary, and spurred on by a selfish desire…"

Amethyst snorted when that detail was mentioned. "Well, it kinda _is_, still."

"Yet you've made an incredibly compelling argument for it," Peridot commended. "We _do _need to brush up on our diplomacy; the destination is small and familiar to many of you, so logically it's the optimal place to start honing our skills and finding out where we need to improve. Should we succeed, we'll gain allies earlier than anticipated, which would greatly help our cause in its most turbulent phase. We very likely won't come across a colony that poses less of a risk in a worst-case scenario, but should we succeed with these gems stationed at the zoo, they can aid other imperiled colonies while we stabilize our society on Earth! Because as you said, otherwise it could take months or years before the Crystal Gems are ready to contact the colonies on our own time, and by then, it might be too late!"

"_Oy-oh-boy_," Amethyst muttered. "Spoken like a true politician, P-Dot! Bring that fire with you when you take this campaign straight to our team!"

Peridot smirked wickedly. "Oh, I intend to. And worry not: even if the other Crystal Gems won't let this motion pass, we can always take matters into our own hands and simply go ourselves. So long as I have coordinates, my power can take us to this "zoo" whenever we desire!"

Amethyst _wasn't_ exactly on board with the idea of going rogue and handling this with only a small portion of the theme, but she managed to smile regardless… though it was visibly one of unease.

"I, uh… dunno if we've got anything that'll tell us where it is exactly," she admitted. "But hey, we're gonna have to build another spaceship to do this intergalactic political junk to begin with, so…"

"–Oh, wow. I can't believe I forgot our last ship was destroyed."

Peridot didn't even have time to get upset over that when it happened. The death of a certain loved one took up 100% of her attention back then… and the state of the ship itself was a trivial matter when Homeworld's remains were getting brutally torn up by the rage and grief of the ascended gem.

"Eh, you and Bismuth made the last one in just a few days," Amethyst recalled. "Shouldn't be a big deal to make another one. Still, I can't thank you enough being all for fighting for me on this, dude. I know you and Steven both aren't keen on this part of our new job…"

"We'll suck it up," Peridot assured her. "It's the price we pay for being special, after all."

Just then, Peridot's phone started to ring. She quickly stood up and procured the device and smiled to see the visage of her beloved with his name over the picture.

Amethyst couldn't help but snicker. "Aw, don't tell me he's booty callin' you already, Per!"

Peridot scowled at the quartz; a deep teal tinted her cheeks as she growled and quickly tried to regain some composure. "D-do not _even_–!"

The elder gem quietly snickered to herself as Peridot answered the call of her one true love.

"Greetings from your great and lovable," Peridot chirped out; almost immediately, she looked smitten. "To what do I owe the honor, my center of gravity~?"

Her lovestruck expression faded into mild confusion. "Oh, you aren't interrupting anything, Steven. Do you require my assistance?"

Amethyst was content to smirk and just imagine what was being said on the other end of the line.

"Busted machine, huh? I'm surprised it took this long for one of Funland's contraptions to malfunction or break down entirely," Peridot commented. "You do realize after spoiling me so many times with the world-renowned theme parks last week that Funland will be nothing more than an eternally inferior experience from now on, right?"

The technician smirked; she began to resemble her old self-assured, egotistical self again. This was a great relief for Amethyst, who was internally overjoyed to see her friend liberated (if only briefly) from the drama surrounding her life.

"Well, it sounds like this is a blessing in disguise, then. Bismuth could give Funland a much-needed makeover and consequently make it a much more credible tourist trap! Oh, do you think she could eliminate the height restrictions in the process…?"

Peridot huffed when she got the answer she expected. "_Fine_; I suppose it's inconsequential now that I've ascended, anyway… what exactly did you need me for, then? –_Ohh_, electronics. That makes sense. I suppose I could whip up a circuit board and throw together some kind of pattern with the LEDs…"

The young gem smirked as she absorbed every word of Steven's grateful praise. "Yes, yes, I _am_ the best. You do realize I'll expect you to reimburse me with a more _potent_ sentiment when I finish my job…"

Peridot couldn't resist succumbing to her blushing and looking as if she was about to melt when Steven responded. He was certainly not a lover who would ever disappoint.

"Starved for affection as always," she teased. "Are you _certain _love is not an essential secondary sustenance for you humans?"

It was anyone's guess whether or not Peridot was aware of her humorous hypocrisy; regardless, Amethyst snickered to herself after hearing this. And the snickers grew louder when she saw Peridot's blush deepen after Steven responded. He very likely had just called Peridot out.

"D-don't you sass me!" Peridot sputtered. "Stars almighty, do not mock the gem you're begging for a favor! …–I said that _in jest_, Steven: stop apologizing. Calm yourself; with my efforts combined with Bismuth's, you needn't worry about that "lifetime" ban that smile-prone human is threatening to hand down. Give me a minute and I'll be right over to save the day."

She almost hung up but gulped and paused as Steven's last words stopped her. "A-aha, yes, yes. The love you feel for me is very much mutual on my end. My love for you is absolute, as always. I look forward to our imminent reunion."

_Now_ she could hang up. Peridot immediately glanced at Amethyst, who finally stopped holding back on her full-blown cackling.

"Oh, come on! You couldn't have heard more than half that conversation; how would you know when anything objectively humorous was spoken between myself and Steven?" Peridot protested.

"Can't help it," a clearly unapologetic Amethyst explained between her chuckles. "You both just got it _so bad_ for each other, it's unreal! I always knew the day Steven became a real Ste-_man_ would be the day he turns full-on into a ball of mush. The dude was born with lots of love to give in nearly every variety. Now here you are; the long-awaited conduit for his romantic brand of love! And he's makin' up for lost time!"

Peridot scoffed at this, but of course her blushing never faded. "_Anyway_, I need to relocate to where Steven is for just a moment. Apparently, Bismuth applied so much force to that strength-measuring game that she smashed it to pieces."

"_Eeesh_, she flattened _that_ one?" Amethyst was admittedly impressed. "Mr. Smiley triple-reinforced that sucker because _I_ kept breaking it – and Bismuth straight-up obliterated the thing?!"

"In one hit, allegedly," Peridot added. "But as I previously said, a machine that fragile would only malfunction repeatedly if left to its own devices, so it's to Funland's benefit that it's getting a replacement that is superior in every aspect. Steven said Bismuth's taken an interest in maintaining the structural integrity of Funland, so that's quite refreshing news to have at a time like this."

Amethyst couldn't help but feel Peridot _massively_ understated that last part.

"Sounds like Steven's doing good getting Bismuth adjusted to Beach City," the quartz happily pointed out. "Just as I figured the not-so-little guy would, heh."

Peridot looked to her friend with a bit of concern. "I'm very sorry to interrupt our "hanging out" time like this, Amethyst…"

The quartz shrugged off the imminent concern; she seemed to regard this as something she was quite used to. "Hey, we can't afford to let Steven get lifetime-banned from Funland, Peri. It's your duty as a Crystal Gem to make sure our boy gets to have some fun whenever he needs it and do whatever you have to whenever something threatens to take that away from him! _And_, it's your duty as Steven's girlfriend to be there for him as his loving, trusted partner!"

While this spiel made Peridot blush again, this time she was smiling rather than scowling from embarrassment.

"Steven did sound a little tired," she noted. "As if he just had a very heavy and difficult conversation himself. But he's only with _Bismuth_, for stars' sake…"

"Eh… you weren't awake to overhear this, but Bismuth was overdue for a talk with Steven," Amethyst uneasily told her. "But you said Steven just sounded tired, right? And he and Bismuth are clearly still fine hanging out right now, so odds are that duo tied up all the loose ends left hanging thanks to the Homeworld debacle."

Only then did Peridot silently piece together what issues Bismuth could possibly have with Steven… and yes, since her light and dark personas merged, the technician remembered every detail of what happened in those dreadful deathmatches – even the one her primary "light" self was not present for.

Consequently, she remembered the dark entity known as "5XG" verbally tearing Steven to shreds, especially when she brought up the incident that caused the hybrid to poof and bubble his fellow Crystal Gem. He kept her in stasis until the advent of Ruby and Sapphire's wedding – this milestone in the Crystal Gems' history paired with the revelation of Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz being one and the same finally allowed Bismuth to be given the second chance she deserved.

Peridot merely assumed these issues had been worked through already; she never would have dreamed 5XG's words would have left this much of an impression on the best side of her beloved.

"Dot, Dot, Dot," Amethyst chided as she caught her best friend lost in thought. "It's all good, okay? Stuff like this is exactly why Garnet's extended our break before Gypsum and Era 3, don't you see?"

"–O-oh; of course," Peridot stuttered in agreement. She felt silly needing to be told this by Amethyst, in all honesty. "Steven seemed fine otherwise; if he was truly upset, he would not have been able to flirt with me so expertly."

Amethyst grinned at this detail. "See? He's already dyin' to see you again. Better not keep your man waiting!"

"I fully intend to take advantage of our time in close proximity with each other," Peridot devilishly assured. "All the same, this should be a simple job for an engineer of _my_ caliber – I will do my best not to linger, as it does pain me to leave you by yourself like this. Perhaps you could come with me…"

"Nah." Amethyst was content to sit down _and_ sit this out. Her eyes caught the device that fell out of Peridot's hands the moment Jasper was brought up – it still remained on the ground unattended. "I should probably keep an eye on this thingamajig still figuring out my b-day."

"_Oh my stars!"_ Peridot cried out, horrified. "I was supposed to monitor that device to ensure nothing would malfunction! Th-the topic of Jasper must have broken my concentration!"

Amethyst closely inspected the scanner-shaped machine before offering a shrug to her friend. "For what it's worth, it's still working just fine. Still doing calculations and backdating."

So, at the very least, Peridot didn't damage it nor hinder its progress. Still, she was visibly exasperated.

"Even so, a glitch could have happened during our conversation and we'd be none the wiser," the younger gem tiredly countered. "Unfortunately, we may have to start this all over again from the beginning…"

"But it's still working like it should, dude," Amethyst pointed out. "You don't know if it glitched out or not – maybe it didn't. Maybe it's still fine as it is!"

"Even so, I pride myself on _accurate_ approximations," Peridot sternly insisted. "I will not sully my credibility on an oversight – especially when my work pertains to my best friend. So, let us compromise – allow the machine to finish this initial scan as-is and record the results. Then, run it again: this time, keep your eyes on the screen for the entire process. Resist all distractions and do not let the inevitable boredom break your resolve. Can I count on you to do that for me while I assist Steven and Bismuth?"

"_Well_, guess I can't ignore the _huge_ incentive there is for me to do a thing I'd normally never do," Amethyst slyly pointed out. "If I gotta endure a little boredom to figure out what my birthday is, then so be it or whatever, eh?"

"Ah, _very_ true," Peridot agreed. "It's settled, then. Of course, if something catastrophic happens in your vicinity while I'm absent, do not hesitate to contact me. I don't anticipate this task taking up too much of our time, but you never know..."

Amethyst winked at the junior gem while still paying close attention to the device. "Hey, if you've got an opportunity to get a little steamy with Steven, don't pass it up on my account! No doubt he's missing you as much as you miss him."

Peridot suppressed her urge to bark out at Amethyst in her usual defensive manner… but of course, she couldn't hold down her very-visible blushing.

"I will not leave without Steven reimbursing me in loving affection," she assured the quartz. "Keeping it brief should work in my favor, though; teasing Steven with a sample should make him _desperate_ for me by nightfall."

"_Ooh_, even at the rookie stage, Peri is already proficient in the art of cocktease-fu!" Amethyst teased… though the gem entirely meant every word she said. "You're all set, girl: go get 'im!"

Peridot was very uncertain of her friend's choice of verbiage. "I feel I should _not_ ask for clarification on this particular art… i-in any case, I'll return as soon as I can, Amethyst. I'm counting on you to make up for where I fell short, okay?"

"Will do," Amethyst assured with a lazy wave. "Seeya when I see ya, Peri-D!"

Peridot teleported to Funland, leaving Amethyst to sit in her spot while constantly monitoring a very dull and simplistic-looking device.

This task would be easier said than done… but thankfully, the incentive was strong enough to keep Amethyst on the straight-and-narrow.

* * *

In less than half an hour's time, Peridot returned to the Prime Kindergarten precisely from the point she teleported out from it earlier.

"Welcome back, my pal!"

Amethyst waved the younger gem over to where she had been sitting the entire time. Peridot rejoined the quartz and took a seat.

"My apologies for the delay," Peridot gently expressed. "It seems I'm not the only one still worried about relatively trivial matters – I was required to invest extra time consoling Steven…"

"Seriously? You're apologizing for _that?_" Amethyst could help but scoff at this. "Dude, I'd be more pissed if you just ignored him. I know Steven's prone to having little episodes here and there – usually it's Rose-related stuff causing them – but at this point, I think it's just gonna be routine thing that happens every couple of months. At least you were there for him this time."

Peridot nodded as she carefully absorbed this information. "Indeed; I wish to always be there for Steven in his hardest times. I've been told Steven has a history of temporarily losing certain powers and abilities – in fact, I believe he was going through a spell the night I kidnapped him. I ordered him to use his healing powers to fix a malfunctioning warp pad, and his saliva had no effect."

Amethyst immediately looked concerned. "Is that the deal right now, Per? Are Steven's powers gone?"

"Mm, not to my knowledge," Peridot admitted, though she didn't look entirely certain herself. "Past instances seemed to be indicative of a psychosomatic outage – but there is no outage of any kind as far as I've seen this time. However, Steven's ability to read anyone's inner feelings seems to have been compromised."

"Uh, you mind simplifying that?" the baffled Amethyst requested.

The younger gem sighed; her eyes cast down to the ground. "Steven accused me of lying to his face, Amethyst… b-but when I assured him I was not lying at all, he seemed to realize that was indeed the case. In other words, his aura reading is now producing false positives. I'm hoping it's short-lived; a malfunction like that could prove to be problematic in the near future."

All of this seemed _very_ suspect to Amethyst… but she couldn't quite put her finger on why, yet. Peridot herself seemed a little off… but that was little more than a hunch for now.

"Well, Steven's powers have gone wacko-crazy in plenty of ways even before your time," the quartz pointed out. "But it's always been temporary, and if I had to guess, it's probably just what comes from being a half-n-half; especially when one half is a _Diamond_. I'll help keep tabs on him if you need the extra help."

"N-no; however this incident happened, I can't help but feel I unintentionally instigated it." Peridot hastily assured. "I won't drag you into our mess: I am the one who should clean this up."

However polite she was about it, this rubbed Amethyst the wrong way. But she held back on her urge to press for more information for the time being.

"I'm sure it's not your fault," Amethyst said consolingly. "Um, by the way, the second scan is almost done, I think. Wanna take a look?"

Peridot wordlessly took the device from Amethyst's hands and studied the readings closely. "Oh, thank you for monitoring this in my absence. What was the result of the first scan?"

"I'd rather save it until the second scan's done," Amethyst slyly told her. "We'll see if they match up and whatnot. Part of me kinda hopes they do, 'cause the first one's like, _waaaay_ too fitting to not be right."

"Hm…" Peridot's eyes narrowed at the screen. "Shame on me for subjecting you to this; it's such _dull_ task."

Amethyst shrugged in response. "Hey, between this and a Pearl lecture, I'd choose this every single time. You wouldn't _believe_ the kind of boredom-torture I've lived through over the years, dude."

"Well, I built this machine… that makes me its creator," Peridot acknowledged, though it seemed she was talking to herself more so than Amethyst. "So with a little willpower, I should be able to channel my desire to speed up this tedious procedure."

As Peridot's stare at the scanning device hardened, her free hand clutched all sides of the screen tightly.

Then a subtle glow emitted from the gem's body. Amethyst suddenly caught sight of a very conspicuous irregularity in her friend's appearance, enhanced by the natural darkness of their location. She was quick to suppress her shocked expression, as now the quartz was dead certain all was not right with her best friend. But she could tell calling her out on this immediately would be a mistake.

"Silly me; why did I not think to do this sooner?" Peridot said in jest when the second scan was finally complete. "If I can make metal bend to my will, _of course_ I could force machines to work as fast as possible with the power of my authoritative command."

"So lay it on me, Peri-D!" Amethyst urged as she showed the technician the date she wrote down from the results of the first scan. "We got a match, or what?"

She let out a cheeky grin when she saw Peridot's scowl.

"A match, indeed," the seething Peridot confirmed. "After all that time I explained the sadistic nature of the humans' calendar system and that _one_ contrarian month in particular…"

"… It was just totally destiny that I'd end up with a birthday on the 29th of February, huh?" Amethyst slyly finished for her. "The friggin' day of the _leap year_, on top of that! –Wait, does that mean I only get a birthday once every four years…?"

What seemed so fitting and cool now seemed a bit unfortunate and inconvenient…

"Ask Steven," Peridot sharply answered. "One positive to this is that you'll have plenty of time to make a birthday wish list, at least."

"… Crap." Amethyst realized the _other_ downside to this particular date being her birthday. "No party for me today – I've gotta wait like, a _ton_ of months before we get there!"

"But by then, you'll have every last detail planned out," Peridot was quick to remind her. "Besides, at least you _get_ a birthday. You're part of a very exclusive club now, so be grateful."

Peridot did have a point; the only other Crystal Gems with birthdays to their name were herself, Steven, Connie and Greg.

"O-oh, right! Thanks so much for doing this, Peridot!" Amethyst expressed with a hug so strong, she practically tackled her diminutive friend to the ground. "You're _so_ the gem of the hour!"

The technician did _not_ anticipate this strong of a display of appreciative affection. She squealed out as she found herself pinned to the ground, unable to move.

Amethyst had her right where she wanted her, and the larger gem knew if she didn't act now, she'd never have another opportunity like this.

Peridot's shades were already knocked loose and uneven from the impact of the fall. In one swift motion, Amethyst snatched them straight from her friend's face.

There, she saw proof that she had every right to be suspicious.

The gentle glow that emanated from Peridot's body earlier was innocuous enough, but not even her shades could hide the much greater intensity of her right eye's sudden radiance. And of course, Amethyst couldn't help but find it suspect that it would only affect one eye.

Sure enough, it wasn't a coincidence: while Peridot's left eye remained blue and ordinary, her right was now a fluorescent lime green.

Even if her left eye hadn't been abnormally luminescent, Amethyst still would have found this change to be nothing but suspicious.

After all, Peridot's right eye was supposed to be _hazel_, not green.

"A-Amethyst, you're being a bit too overzealous with your displays of affection!" Peridot protested, hoping in vain her best friend simply overlooked this very glaring visual oddity. "Would you mind releasing me and relinquish your hold on my awesomely-shaped ocular accessory?!"

"Peridot, would _you_ mind telling me what Steven said you lied about earlier?" Amethyst asked in a knowing tone. "He caught on to your eye, didn't he?"

Hastily grabbing her shades out of Amethyst's hands, Peridot disappeared from underneath the quartz and reappeared a few yards away. She was no longer feigning ignorance; her heaving was indicative of her nervousness of being found out.

"Amethyst, this is _not_ a road you want to travel down!" Peridot sternly warned. "This is no business of yours; I expect you will show the same respect you displayed earlier in regard to your agreement to not speak of the issue revolving around Jasper!"

"You can't seriously pretend this is _anything_ like the Jasper problem," Amethyst countered. "Just for playing the pity card, I'll play hardball again: are you even really _Peri_ right now?"

Peridot let out a _very_ frustrated growl in response. "H-how _dare_ you! **You**, Amethyst, of all gems should _never_ talk to me like this! Have you any idea how much it hurts to be accused–"

"_Me_ of all gems should know when Peri isn't really Peri!" Amethyst countered. "And if I caught on, I bet Steven did too. So what the hell did you do to Steven?!"

"_How dare you!"_ Tears streamed down Peridot's face as she used her willpower to hurl a large rock in Amethyst's direction. "I would _never_ hurt Steven! _**NEVER!**_ Accuse me of such a crime again and you'll be lucky if you come out of the experience alive long enough to regret your decision!"

Amethyst easily dodged the rock and remained on the defensive. She definitely didn't foresee her innocent friendly venture with Peridot ending up like _this_. But she couldn't back down now; something was dreadfully wrong with her best friend, and she intended to fix this as best she could.

Of course, the odds were highly stacked against her. Amethyst was on her own in the middle of nowhere, and whether or not Peridot was truly herself at the moment apparently had no bearing on her range of willpower-based abilities.

It was a little sad, in a way. Had the two been pitted against each other just a few weeks ago, Amethyst could have easily dispatched the technician. Sometimes, it was horrifying to realize just how drastically every aspect of life changed in a very short amount of time.

"I guess you would've had to take Bismuth out to really mess with Steven," Amethyst realized. "But how about you show me what they're doing right here, right now so I'll know for a fact you didn't hurt either of 'em? You should be able to show me that much if you've got nothing to hide, right?"

Truthfully, there was nothing _to_ hide in that regard… for the most part, at least. Steven and Bismuth were still conscious and discussing ideas for future rides with Mr. Smiley at Funland. However, there was a certain part of Steven that Peridot absolutely could not risk letting Amethyst see.

Although, she really couldn't kid herself. There was no way for the two of them to leave this Kindergarten on good terms now. Amethyst was on to her. Drastic measures would be needed to restore normality to this situation.

"You're going to have to take my word for it," Peridot sorrowfully responded; more tears spilled down her face. "Amethyst, I don't want to hurt you… b-but you're honestly leaving me no choice…"

"Stop acting like you're not some kinda parasitic monster!" Amethyst cried out. "You're using Peridot's body as your puppet, so you're no frickin' different from White Diamond! Whoever you are, I'm gonna purge you outta my best friend's body if it's the last thing I do!"

Peridot immediately disappeared and reappeared behind Amethyst. She would not dignify this response with words – the technician was _furious_, but all she could offer was a dead stare as she clutched the quartz on both sides and squeezed her as hard as she could, all the while charging an electric current through her opponent's body.

It wasn't long before Amethyst vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving only her gemstone behind.

Following that, Peridot dropped to her knees. After securing the amethyst within a lime green bubble, the younger gem clutched it to her chest as she finally broke down into a fit of sobbing.

"Wh-why did you make me do this to you, Amethyst?!" Peridot bawled out. "Why couldn't you leave well enough alone?! Th-this isn't how I wanted us to end up!"

The technician grit her teeth through her tears as she tried with all her might to comprehend her actions… and what to do from here.

"I acted too early," Peridot wearily realized. "B-but I can't take any of this back… a-and this is _your_ fault!"

The agonized green gem smacked _herself_ in the face.

"Th-this is all on _you_ for making me a persona non grata! You _deserve_ to be blamed for this, b-but I'm not going to sink _that _low… yet," she growled. "This is on _both_ of you, for reducing me to someone with nothing left to lose! You're gonna find out the hard way later tonight… this is not a problem you can just will away!"

She glanced down to the poor, unfortunate quartz in her arms: the collateral damage from a certain couple's poor conduct and decision-making.

"B-but I'm not going to take this out on your friends," she said in a shaky tone. "Unless they pose a direct threat like Amethyst just did. She's a better friend than you deserve, so I'm going to fix this as best I can… _only_ for her sake and my own."

"Peridot" closed her eyes and concentrated her energy on the bubbled amethyst in her grasp. Soothing green energy was absorbed into the bubble and transferred directly into the gemstone.

"I'm so sorry, Amethyst… I don't deserve to ask for your forgiveness," the gem glumly apologized. "The best I can do is cut and edit this horrific moment between us, for both our sakes."

"Peridot" flinched as she willed for one of the many injectors firmly pinned into the cliff to fall down and crash just a couple of yards away.

"That should be an adequate cover for your poofing," she acknowledged. "Amethyst, I know it's unforgivable of me to mess with your memories… I wouldn't resort to this unless I had no other choice. Please understand there's more at stake here than you realize. I have to protect everyone."

Once the process was complete, "Peridot" winced and brought up a glowing hand to her forehead, covering her own gemstone.

"S-see, Amethyst? I'm subjecting myself to the same punishment!" she cried as fresh tears streamed down her face. "Wh-when we wake up… this moment will have never happened! You'll still have your birthday, a-and… we'll finish "hanging out" the right way."

The alleged technician sighed with resignation as she altered her own memory in the same manner she did to Amethyst's.

"I hope one day you'll forgive me for dragging you into this nonsense, Amethyst. In spite of what happened between us… I _don't_ want to ruin this friendship before it ever started."

The bubble was popped. Seconds after Amethyst's gemstone made a soft landing on the ground, a now-unconscious Peridot fell much more harshly right beside her.

* * *

The two would wake up (or reform, in Amethyst's case) a short while later. Both had no recollection of anything that happened after Amethyst's birthday confirmation. Amethyst's memory was specifically altered to erase the moment she took notice to her friend's conspicuous glowing eye.

But the presence of the nearby collapsed injector jogged their doctored memories of Amethyst saving Peridot from getting flattened… at the cost of being flattened herself.

"You really didn't need to put yourself in danger just for my sake," Peridot worriedly expressed. "Honestly, I _really_ need to work on my reaction time; I could have saved us both the trouble if I thought to use my power to protect us."

"Eh, that sounds like something we gotta train you on," Amethyst suggested. "But honestly, dude, don't even start up the blame train again. You'd do the same for me, and in the end, we're both A-OK. I got a real birthday on top of that, so that's all that matters!"

Peridot smiled and nodded to her friend. "Yes, I suppose we've accomplished our mission. Perhaps that fallen injector is a sign that we should vacate the premises and have fun somewhere a little safer… and preferably a bit more sunlight."

"Yeah, this place feels hella depressing after a while," Amethyst agreed. "So you'll get the birthday for my fam figured out later, right?"

"Of course," Peridot gladly assured. "But for now, I'm more than ready to take a break from this abomination known as the Gregorian calendar and the _leap years._ Shall we hang out elsewhere?"

In the back of Peridot's mind, something still didn't feel right… but she couldn't put her finger on it. Still, she couldn't deny she was eager to leave this dreadful kindergarten.

"Whatever keeps you away from Rabid-Mode Pearl, eh?" Amethyst teased in jest. "You can count on me, dude!"

"I always can." Peridot smiled, reassured that Amethyst always made good on her word to be there in her time of need. "A stroll through Beach City should offer endless possibilities for squandering time. It feels like forever since I've been there, anyway."

Amethyst smirked at this suggestion. Peridot _was_ correct that, much like Steven, she almost entirely neglected Beach City's existence.

"Ooh, this day's gonna be _packed_. Peri-port us to Beach City, then! Who knows, we might even run into Steven and Bismuth!"

The pair teleported out of the dark, dreary kindergarten and reappeared at the edge of the city limits of Steven's hometown.

"Steven…"

No matter how much Peridot wanted to reconnect and catch up with her friends, her desire to reunite with Steven was stronger than ever.

She didn't stop to think how odd it was to feel that way when she had visited her boyfriend less than an hour ago; it just seemed like common sense to Peridot that she would be this desperate to join with Steven once more.

To be in his loving arms, to kiss and caress the young man… to be one with him.

* * *

**[ NEXT PHASE: LAPIS & 5XF ]**


	4. Fusion Diffused

**Notes:**

**Thus we come to the end of the first branch of story paths. There are many roads to take from here, but some roads may be subject to change in the future, and new roads I haven't thought of are open for suggestion.**

**SU Future's first four episodes have come and gone... not that much to talk about, other than I do sorta feel bad that I ended up killing off Pearl's would-be probably-girlfriend in this continuity. Then again, I'd prefer to ship her with someone else, if I ship her at all. Lars having his own bakery is actually very fitting for GA Lars whenever more time passes, since I unintentionally gave him a means to develop that through marketing his own sweets in Chapter 2. I already imagined GA's refugee gems would end up getting jobs of their own across Beach City at some point, and the focus on Funland did amuse me, considering GA Bismuth's basically signing up to do at least part-time work, also as of Chapter 2. **

**As far as the story itself goes, the mystery is fully revealed, but not the full extent of how it was done... but I pretty heavily insinuated a possible motive. A potentially most disturbing one. Oh yeah, and enjoy Lapis talking to a Peridot who isn't Peridot. **

* * *

In the early hours of dawn, most of the Crystal Gems congregated outside on the coastline just ahead of the beach house that represented the gateway to their true home base, the Crystal Temple. Most were drawn to this specific spot to observe the still-unsolved mystery of how Steven and Peridot ended up mere feet away from the ocean when they last recalled being securely together on the roof of the beach house – without so much as a single mark on the sand that linked the two locations together, and no one seeing or even hearing what should have been a loud crash had the couple truly fallen from such a distance.

Ultimately, the group dispersed; Bismuth and Amethyst paired up with Steven and Peridot respectively to take care of some more lighthearted business. This doubled as a means of therapy for the couple who were naturally worried what happened to them the previous night. Pearl, the only gem who was not part of this informal meeting, had severe grievances of her own that Garnet went out of her way to handle, as the fusion knew Peridot couldn't handle additional stress in her current, fragile state.

However, even Garnet knew she wouldn't be able to keep Pearl away from her co-leader forever. And after learning what Pearl was so riled up about, Garnet ultimately agreed with her longtime teammate that Peridot would have to face this problem once she returned home.

After all that, only Lapis Lazuli and 5XF – Peridot's elder sister (by six seconds) – remained in place on the beach. 5XF intended to spend her time in this spot regardless, and after being told by Garnet how their first refugee needed time to get to know every Crystal Gem, Lapis agreed to take this opportunity to get to know her.

Though Lapis had a fulfilling conversation with her over the phone a few days ago, she had to admit in light of the sibling drama that she unwittingly instigated this morning that a proper face-to-face meeting was in order.

"Just so you know, you're free to ask me things, too," Lapis assured the gem who was nearly identical to her former roommate. "I'll do my best to answer, but… I'll let you know if it's not something I'm ready to talk about yet."

5XF broke her gaze at the ocean to give the gem beside her a curious look. "But I know very little about Earth, let alone the ocean. So I cannot ask–"

"That's _your_ gimmick; not mine," Lapis slyly pointed out. "5XF, you're our guest. It's our responsibility to let you know what's going on around here, so there's no strings attached on my end."

"Then it's unfair of me to–…"

Lapis shook her head. "Listen, it wasn't that long ago when I no different from you: totally lost, didn't know a thing about Earth, didn't even want to _stay_ on Earth at first, and was clueless about what happened over the past few thousand years since I was trapped in a mirror. And when I went back to Homeworld only to be locked away for treason, even though I was _never_ part of any rebellion, I couldn't even recognize my own home. The "home" I knew was long gone – forever. 5XF, the home you know is permanently gone too… only, well, _literally_. So, I'm going to do for you what my friends did for me: help you in any way I can. Not because I have to; I _want_ to."

5XF looked a bit apprehensive of this sentiment… "If you knew exactly what I put Steven and 5XG through recently, I wonder if you would still feel that way."

Lapis honestly couldn't give her a solid answer there; she had grown to be fiercely protective of Steven and Peridot, both as individuals and a couple. However, Peridot came out of this morning's sibling bickering session worse for it, as her very poor conduct made it obvious to everyone who witnessed the argument that however 5XF wronged her, Peridot was no angel herself.

"Well, I have a feeling Garnet knows what you did," Lapis thoughtfully postulated. "We didn't see you or Sphalerite again after she pulled you two in to talk in private. So, Ruby and Sapphire have been with you all night after Sphalerite defused, but… why would Garnet defuse just to tour our home to you?"

5XF was clearly nervous to dive into this subject so soon… she paused before diverting her focus back to the ocean. "U-um… this ocean has a name, correct? I had a little bit of time to study an atlas of Earth, but there were far too many names to memorize…"

Lapis quietly snorted as she couldn't believe she already forgot 5XF expected specific information in exchange for _her_ answers. "Don't worry too much; _I_ barely know the name of most of these countries. Earth's ocean has a few different names depending on what part of the world we're on: this is the Atlantic Ocean."

"Thank you for clearing that up," 5XF gently replied, bowing her head to Lapis respectfully. "Yes, Garnet knows what I did. She is angry; rightfully so… but she decided to hold off on punishing me until Gypsum is defeated. As for why she defused… there are a couple of reasons. Ruby is the reason I was selected to be the first refugee to be liberated, so of course it was only appropriate that I properly meet her."

"That was nice of her," Lapis remarked. "You don't seem even a little bothered about Garnet being a perma-fusion, come to think of it…"

5XF's posture slumped a bit as her eyes were now drawn to the sand. "After everything that happened since I was first liberated from that bubble… honestly, fusion feels like such a trivial thing to get upset about. I came out learning my home was forever destroyed, the Diamonds I lived to serve no longer exist, this strange new planet teeming with organic life is to be my home from now on, and the gem I spent years avoiding due to her reputation as an overly-ambitious sociopath has become the polar opposite of that due to the influence of a simplistic, unassuming organic Earth native."

Lapis' eyes widened as she took this in. She had to admit, as hard as it was for her to cope with change following her liberation from the mirror, at least back then, Homeworld still _existed_ for her to return to, even if that backfired in the worst possible way. The Diamonds still existed; though they wrongly punished and tortured the terraformer, Lapis couldn't comprehend how much it would have screwed with her mind if she came out of the mirror learning both Homeworld and the Diamond Authority were forever dead and gone.

"And that barely scratches the surface of all the other changes and personal struggles I've contended with," 5XF continued. "So, in light of these life-altering elements… it almost feels like a given that fusion would mean something entirely different here than it did on Homeworld. At the very least, I know what fusion _is_. I wish I could say as much for Earth… and for the gems living here."

"We're gonna help you understand all of that," Lapis assured. "So, what was the other reason Garnet defused?"

"… I believe that was her attempt to console me," 5XF numbly responded. "I was… sad to no longer have Sphalerite in my presence. I knew it needed to be done, but I feared she may never return… and it seems 5XG confirmed that today."

Lapis was hesitant to press the young gem harder for more details, but… like Amethyst, she too saw the visual indicators that there was more to this bond than her guest was letting on.

"I can tell you really care about her, 5XF," the terraformer softly told her. "And maybe I shouldn't prod, but… can I ask if you two were, um…"

"Water is supposed to be colorless, so why is the ocean blue?"

Well, if 5XF was playing along with her gimmick, it seemed she was surprisingly open to talk about this after all.

"Um, I believe it's based on how light of the sun reflects from it," Lapis recalled. "And the ocean itself has a _lot_ of biological life going on in there. Certain particles will influence the color reflected from that light."

5XF nodded after absorbing this information. "Very good."

She then stared straight at Lapis unflinchingly. "Yes, Sphalerite and I were– _are_ lovers. We became enamored with each other as we worked to find out who we truly were: I had to discard my old life entirely, and Sphalerite hadn't existed long enough to know who she was. We helped each other discover our identities… and following that, we admitted our feelings for each other, as they grew the more we learned about each other and ourselves."

While this was more-or-less the answer Lapis expected, she couldn't help but feel a bit stunned by this revelation.

"S-sounds legit," she admitted, though Lapis honestly was not sure how sound her judgment was on this particular subject. "I just… never thought about a relationship between a gem and a fusion. In my experience, the fusion _is_ a relationship. A-and Sphalerite's honestly no different…"

"While Sphalerite is a living representation of Steven and 5XG's love for each other, she is still her own gem," 5XF asserted. "With her own thoughts, feelings, and opinions. You might say… due to the circumstances, the love between her components is secondary to what Sphalerite truly represents."

"Wait… what?" Lapis couldn't follow this logic. "She literally can't exist without them, you know. You can't just talk like Steven and Peridot aren't integral to who Sphalerite is! Their relationship is _healthy_, and–"

"I beg to differ."

Lapis found herself silenced by 5XF's dry and bitter tone.

"They do legitimately love each other," 5XF clarified. "Understand I am not belittling their bond… I learned the hard way that underestimating how far they'll go for each other was extremely foolish and short-sighted of me. But… therein lies the problem: Steven and 5XG are so devoted to each other, they've become codependent. If it wasn't completely necessary to have them participate in this mission to neutralize Gypsum, I would recommend not bringing them at all. They'll both be a detriment to your mission, just as I inevitably will."

5XF looked to the yellow crystal embedded into her hard light form, specifically shaped to match the yellow diamond that held the collar of her uniform together; the very representation of what terror she wrought merely by her inability to put her faith in Steven and Peridot.

Lapis kept her eyes on the ocean as she listened to this. While she tried to suppress her emotions, the ocean gem's face visibly twitched.

"That said, I cannot hate their relationship," 5XF humbly admitted. "That would be foolish of me; I never would have found the love of my life without them. However, Steven and 5XG were too excited and fixated on pitching ideas to each other about what abilities Sphalerite should have, rather than taking time to learn who she actually was when they first fused. Sphalerite told me that much herself; she forced herself to defuse until her components could behave and take their fusion seriously."

Lapis let out a wordless huff; she couldn't deny this testimony of how Steven and Peridot handled their first time fusing sounded far too legit to be made up. She could easily picture in her head the couple squabbling about which superpowers their fusion should or shouldn't have, acting like the hyperactive children they truly were rather than partners in sync with each other.

"Sphalerite did not have time to learn a thing about herself," 5XF solemnly told the gem beside her. "And while Steven and 5XG were perfectly in sync with each other the second time they fused… certain circumstances forced them to have, well… little to no say in how Sphalerite operated. It's a very long story to tell in full, Lapis… and from your current expression, I must tell you I do not feel comfortable divulging certain details that I am _certain_ will upset you further."

Being called out for her poor job in suppressing her passive aggression broke the ocean gem's concentration. She didn't notice until now that her concentrated inner rage from hearing 5XF talk actually caused the tides to come in a bit rougher than usual, with a spot in the water directly across from Lapis visibly boiling.

"–Oh, uh…" Lapis actually blushed; very embarrassed to be caught like this. "S-sorry, I just… those two are soft spots for me, 5XF. After the hell I made them live through when I abandoned Earth before all this madness happened… I-I know I really hurt both of them in ways that won't go away with just an apology. Peridot especially. They both suffered so much on our last missions to Homeworld, on top of that. And those two will have to work harder than any of us to ensure Earth's Era 3 doesn't fall apart before it gets off the ground… overnight, their lives drastically changed forever. They've both grown a lot from their experiences, but… I-I'm worried the pressure's going to get to them if they can't catch a break, even when they're trying to _get away_ from all this."

5XF's features softened as she took that into consideration. "I was given a generalized version of this story… how their Diamond heritage factors into their heightened responsibility. But, Lapis… understand that this "true" Era 3 won't be easy for _any_ of us. The refugees will struggle to adapt and understand, just as you all will struggle in guiding us. I would not wish this kind of job on my worst enemy, so I do pity Steven and 5XG for what lies ahead of them. However… that alone is not enough for me to forgive their transgressions. They are _knowingly_ taking Sphalerite away from me, Lapis. Even though they know full well she's the only one who was able to help me understand and appreciate Earth! They are _aware_ she is my inspiration – my "something to live for", as they say on Earth!"

It killed Lapis inside to hear this. She heard it straight from Peridot's mouth: Sphalerite would never come back. She saw how 5XF needed Ruby's help to continue _standing_ after her little sister made that declaration.

And yet, there were so many questions still unanswered…

"Listen, I'm… not exactly one to talk when it comes to relationships," Lapis murmured. "But how are you so sure Sphalerite and you are meant to be? At best, you can only be a part-time couple, but… you two couldn't have known each other for more than couple of days, right? Relationships take time to build; they're not something you can just rush into."

"I know we rushed our relationship," 5XF admitted. "But you just explained why we needed to rush: I feared I may never see Sphalerite again once she defused. I am reliant on Steven and 5XG fusing to even see her again, let alone spend time with her. Sphalerite even appearing when she did, let alone for such a long, continuous period of time… it was an unprecedented event I could not afford to _not_ take advantage of. You'll recall I said earlier that specific circumstances made her a fusion who had little to no input from her components."

Lapis blinked when she was reminded of this detail. That _did_ strike her as odd…

"Oh, right… why _did_ Steven and Peridot leave Sphalerite to her own devices, anyway?" she asked. "I feel like if they were really _that_ against your relationship, they would have defused before anything could really happen."

"The manner in which I wronged Steven and 5XG… it pushed them both to their absolute limit," 5XF explained, very much _not_ looking proud of herself in doing so. "It broke them simultaneously… and they could no longer care for me. However, their shared trauma allowed their bodies to be in perfect harmony with each other, so as a last resort, they fused. As Sphalerite, both would have the strength to take us to safety _and_ watch over me."

Lapis nodded as she uneasily took this in. "So, they finally took their fusion seriously… they both rested their hopes on Sphalerite to finish what they couldn't."

5XF nodded in agreement. "Steven and 5XG did a passable job _explaining_ what happened, but neither of them endeared me to this concept of living as a free gem on Earth. It sounded far too good to be true, and it was impossible for me to take them seriously. They were both far too immature for me to believe they were event competent in their own assigned jobs. Sphalerite, on the other hand… we were both on even ground. I was learning right alongside her, and she had the memories of her components to rest on to give me the answers I needed. Her way of communicating resonated _much_ more strongly with me."

She couldn't help but blush as she recalled those magical moments… "You see, Steven and 5XG were basically asleep the entire time. They needed to, after the torture they endured – but their inability to influence their fusion was possibly the best decision they could have ever made. I never once felt a nagging impression that Sphalerite was acting too much like Steven, or too much like 5XG… or stars forbid, a mix of _both's_ worst traits. Sphalerite truly was her own gem. Even Garnet agreed that my influence on Sphalerite indefinitely eclipsed that of her own components'. Being unconscious for so long is how our relationship developed the way it did… and why it was never interrupted."

"Asleep, but still in sync…" Lapis muttered as she tried to wrap her head around this. "I don't know, 5XF. This sounds a little dangerous… you know, a fusion being so far removed from her own components. I-I'm not saying you're a bad influence, but if Sphalerite's as distant from Steven and Peridot as you say she is, it might be bad news if she _does_ come back. Especially now that Peri went and ran her mouth earlier about not allowing her to exist again…"

5XF couldn't help but frown; she had a feeling before this conversation started that Lapis was going to be inclined to make excuses to justify where her sister and Steven went wrong.

She was far too protective of her beloved fusion to simply allow an ignorant gem to throw her under the bus.

"I cannot say for certain how Sphalerite will behave should she reappear, but I _do_ know she means no harm to any of you," 5XF clearly stated; Lapis could tell by her tone that she was trying the technician's patience. "D-did she at all come off as someone to fear when she introduced herself to all of you last night?!"

"W-we… didn't get to spend much time with her, but not really," Lapis admitted. "I'm just saying, she _is_ part-Peri despite all of this, and your sister's pretty notorious for having very rapid moodswings…"

5XF gave the ocean gem a hard stare. "Based on what I've learned about you, Lapis, I feel you are the last gem to be judgmental of someone based on that specific characteristic."

Lapis recoiled a bit; both annoyed and embarrassed, as she couldn't deny her guest had a point. Still, she did not fully back down.

"Look, I know I'm not one to talk," she grumbled. "But it takes one to know one, 5XF. So trust me, I _know_ an unstable gem when I see one. Remember I _lived_ with this one for a while – and you told me yourself that Peridot wouldn't have been able to function if she didn't make herself forget the most traumatic part of her life."

"You're still projecting 5XG's flaws on to Sphalerite as if she must inherit those traits by virtue of simply being her component," 5XF argued. "But look at this matter realistically, Lapis: see the scenario from Sphalerite's perspective. If _you_ were a fusion and knew your component was hellbent on ensuring you would never exist again, would you _not_ be furious with her?"

"Mmmph…"

Lapis couldn't help but feel a little frustrated; 5XF was easily outpacing her in this logical debate. She felt while that was par for the course, as much as Peridots in general rigidly lived on that principle and glorified it, a matter like this could not (and _should not_) be looked at with that element exclusively.

"Despite that, Sphalerite would not pose a threat to her components – she is reliant on them to _exist_, after all. She cannot endanger either of them without endangering herself in the process," 5XF confidently declared. "So we've established Sphalerite bears no ill will towards any of the Crystal Gems – and however much she might rightfully despise her components, she cannot harm them in any way. Sphalerite knows I would be devastated if she were to cease existing, so unlike me, she _values_ her life."

"Why don't you value your life, 5XF?" Lapis quietly asked, trying to mask how horrified she felt to hear that final statement.

5XF sighed and focused back on the ocean; it was the only thing that could truly calm her nerves. "What causes this ocean's tides to shift at certain intervals?"

It had been a while since the refugee's last bargain. In a way, they were handy breaks from a very tense conversation.

"Oh, that's basic stuff for terraformers," Lapis assured her guest in a more positive, friendly tone. "And it sounds silly for anyone who doesn't inherently know this, but any water-based planet with a lunar satellite will have shifting tides. Earth's moon is really close by – in fact, you can still kind of see it in the sky right now."

5XF peered at the sky and indeed saw the faint partial white circle of the moon despite the sun having breached the horizon quite some time ago.

"So I do," she confirmed. "It is awfully close… is there any risk of it colliding with Earth in the future?"

"Nah, it's a pretty stable cycle," Lapis replied. "But with it being so close, its own gravitational pull affects Earth's waters. The moon orbits Earth while rotating along with it, and depending on the time of day, the tide will either come further inland or recede."

5XF nodded… but gradually, a sadness overcame her. "… I do not want a life without Sphalerite. She was the one who finally helped me make sense of this planet… and this new lease on life. Without her, I fear life will no longer make sense to me…"

Hearing this shook Lapis to the core: these sentiments matched perfectly with Peridot's feelings for Steven.

"Sh-she can't approve of you feeling that way if she really loves you," Lapis uttered, sounding short of breath. "Even in a best-case scenario, you wouldn't be able to be with her that often, 5XF."

"I _know_ that," 5XF bitterly replied; her eyes squinting as she tried to hold back tears. "From the start, I knew how challenging it would be to maintain this relationship, but neither of us were deterred. I am a patient gem, Lapis… waiting for her, I can handle. But there's no waiting to be had if I'm outright told she is _never_ permitted to exist again."

"If you want my opinion, I really don't think that's going to stick," Lapis mused. "Peridot tends to get overly dramatic when she's upset, but give her time to cool down, and–"

5XF sharply locked eyes with Lapis just then.

"5XG knows what Sphalerite and I did together while she and Steven were unconscious," she said in a very dark and ominous tone. "For the better part of three days, both were unresponsive and therefore unreachable after they became Sphalerite. She tried to contact her components multiple times, to no avail. But after what I put them through, it made sense that they needed so much time to recover. They were blissfully unaware of how Sphalerite and I got to know each other and ourselves, as well as how we expressed our feelings for each other after we confessed them… but shortly after they returned last night when Sphalerite defused, both regained the memories of their fusion, down to every last detail…"

Lapis found it hard to face 5XF all of a sudden; a heavy, dark blue blush stained her cheeks. The way the younger gem spoke seemed to suggest that this relationship was far more than some precocious puppy love.

"Oh… o-oh no; please don't tell me this is going where I think it's going…" The ocean gem was _very_ uncomfortable to assume the worst, but now that she was in this deep, she couldn't exactly back out of this now.

"I think it is," 5XF flatly stated, though a faint teal blush was also present across her face. "Naturally, Sphalerite and I were equally inexperienced and ignorant, but when a couple has over forty hours to explore–"

"–Excuse me for a moment," a very upset Lapis interrupted as she stood up. "I-I'll be right back… j-just sit tight."

With that, the twitching, staggering terraformer sprouted her watery wings and flew up. She didn't go out _too_ far, but Lapis needed to be where the water was deep enough to fully contain her inevitable emotional outburst.

5XF closely examined the point where Lapis submerged herself. She was not _at all_ comfortable admitting just how intimate she and Sphalerite were, but with Peridot being very liberal with her brutal slut-shaming in public, she figured it was just a matter of time before this aspect of their relationship became common knowledge among the Crystal Gems.

And if it was inevitable that they would find out about it, 5XF vastly preferred her prospective future friends to hear this from _her_ rather than her savagely irate younger sister.

A mass of bubbles rose up from Lapis' point of entry, shortly followed by fierce streams of water firing off in various diagonal directions – thankfully, nothing was shot towards the shoreline, though 5XF couldn't help but worry she was going to eventually get caught in the crossfire.

The streams eventually became chunks of ice that were shot far out enough that they eventually faded out of sight before ever hitting the water. After a minute or so of this, the water eventually calmed. Lapis had finally tired herself of screaming underwater; after surfacing, she let out a heavy sigh before dejectedly flying back over to her seat next to a _very_ wary 5XF.

The technician did not dare speak a word – she would wait for Lapis to permit her to continue, because clearly this was a matter the terraformer took _very_ personally.

"You… so you said… Sphalerite tried contacting them, right?" the elder gem finally asked. "Lots of times?"

The timid 5XF nodded; she was no longer daring enough to barter for ocean information just to give Lapis a response. "I-If you're wondering, Sphalerite _did_ give Steven and 5XG a final chance to interfere in what we intended to do. She didn't just forget about them."

Of course, that wasn't _entirely_ true. Steven and Peridot did eventually regain consciousness, but by that point, their fusion and their charge had been deeply ingrained into their love-making for at least thirty hours. After that much indulgence in each other, both Sphalerite _and _5XF completely forgot Steven and Peridot existed. Consequently, the couple's cries not only went unheard, but they were literally left in the dark with no indication of why they were trapped within their own fusion for so long.

It wasn't until Steven and Peridot had the idea to boycott their own fusion by denying her access to their collective memories that they were finally remembered and liberated.

5XF had a feeling Lapis would be better off _not_ knowing about that part of the story. More importantly, 5XF felt _she_ would be better off if the terraformer remained oblivious to that detail.

"What a mess…" Lapis groaned. "I mean, if that's what really happened, I… I hate to say it, 5XF, but I can understand why they wouldn't want to fuse again. I know Sphalerite means a lot to you, but how would you feel if you and Sphalerite became a fusion and you came out of that finding out your fusion _did that_ with another gem?"

"I try not to think about that," 5XF admitted. "I'm not pretending Sphalerite and I did nothing wrong; of course I am aware our actions have traumatized Steven and 5XG. But we… I-I'm very sorry to say this, but were I given the chance to go back in time and change what happened, I…. I _wouldn't_. I'd do the same thing all over again… b-because I wanted to be able to say I made the most of my time with my beloved."

Lapis _wanted_ to hate the elder Peridot for admitting she had no regrets, but she couldn't hate her for following her heart. Even at Steven and Peridot's expense… the fact that the couple at least tried to give them the opportunity to put a stop to this before it started greatly discouraged the ocean gem from regarding this refugee as the bad guy in this scenario.

"I guess I'm having a hard time understanding how a logical gem like you can be so naïve and unrealistic when it comes to love," Lapis told her after taking a moment to pause and choose her words carefully. "You told me yourself that Peridots never get to experience this kind of love, so how are you so sure Sphalerite is the one? Y-you're moving too quickly!"

"We _had_ to move quickly," a very annoyed 5XF reminded her companion. "I already told you why: with a fusion, we do not have the luxury of time most other couples get. Besides that, I've been under the impression that Steven and 5XG aren't exactly following standard relationship protocol, either. They've not even known each other for a full year, yet they already assume they will be together for eternity. I was outright told one reason I was brought out in the middle of their vacation was to serve as a deterrent for those two nitwits going "too far" with their own intimacy."

Lapis _had_ wondered exactly how far along Peridot and Steven were when it came to their physical relationship. They weren't exactly shy when it came to their PDA. She hoped they wouldn't lose control of themselves and make a mistake, and it seemed they were at least aware of that very real possibility enough to have planned for such an occasion. Now that Lapis knew how long Sphalerite had been around in Steven and Peridot's place, she could safely assume the pair did not go down this same path.

But it must have screwed with their minds something _fierce_ when they learned just how far their fusion went…

"I suppose it isn't fair of me to deem you unreasonable when it comes to your skepticism of my relationship with Sphalerite," 5XF reluctantly acknowledged with a sigh. "5XG admitted she had little to tell me about it since she never personally saw her and would never dare ask you directly, but… I was made aware of Malachite."

Lapis looked away to hide the immediate grimace that seemed to be a reflexive reaction to hearing that particular name.

"Of course, 5XG _had_ several times witnessed your… "relationship" with her escort," 5XF meekly added. "And she could make some educated guesses based on that… in short, I understand you have a rather bad history with… intimate relationships."

"That's one hell of an understatement," Lapis bitterly muttered. "I _just_ moved past that not even two weeks ago; I honestly thought I would never be able to. As much as I hate talking about it… I think I _need_ to, for your sake."

5XF shook her head, now very worried. "Lapis, please don't put yourself through unnecessary torment on my account! I-I understand the basics of your experience, and it's not like this will ever apply to me in a literal sense… Era 2 Peridots were never meant to fuse. Sphalerite and I could not become another Malachite even if we tried."

Lapis looked back to the reserved Peridot beside her, fully curious. "But… Peridot managed to fuse; she's an Era 2, no different from you…"

"Except she _is_ very different from me," 5XF corrected. "Though the traits were dormant, 5XG emerged as a Diamond-Peridot hybrid. She was an exception from Era 2s from the very beginning. Granted, she was very limited prior to her ascension, but over time as she discovered herself, her abilities expanded. It is not simply because I am an Era 2 gem that makes me incompatible for fusion, Lapis – Peridots by design were _never_ meant to fuse. Remember what fusion was exclusively for on Homeworld?"

"For… for combat," Lapis nervously recollected.

"Precisely." 5XF shot the ocean gem a stern look. "Now, consider this: Peridots… were _never_ made for combat. We were made to be technicians with no additional functionality. Era 2s like 5XG and myself were given weapons in our limb enhancers, but those were purely for self-defense purposes. I witnessed memories of 5XG's solo conflicts with the Crystal Gems – I could see plain as day she barely had a clue how to operate her own built-in arsenal. If Homeworld had any stock put into our capabilities as warriors, 5XG would have never needed reinforcements like Jasper or yourself when her mission was escalated."

Lapis had honestly never looked at the situation like this before. Of course, she went out of her way to _not_ think of those dark days as much as possible… but it never occurred to her how much of a non-factor Peridots were in combat scenarios on Homeworld. It was no wonder how even after Peridot discovered her ability to control metal, she struggled to measure up to the rest of the Crystal Gems as a combatant until very recently.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" she softly sympathized. "Have you… ever _wanted_ to…?"

5XF shrugged, not as bothered by the question as Lapis anticipated. "There was no point in thinking about such an impossible prospect when I lived on Homeworld; now… there are so many new concepts I am struggling to comprehend. As I said before, I see no point in getting shaken up over fusion being used as a means outside of what Homeworld intended, as it's a minuscule change in the grand scheme of this transition. That said, while I know what fusion is, I do not understand it well enough to see its appeal."

Lapis found this sentiment a little bizarre, to say the least. "But you're _dating_ one, kind of…"

"My love for Sphalerite has absolutely nothing to do with her being a fusion," 5XF clarified. "When I see Sphalerite, I do not see Steven and 5XG together as one, despite their necessity for her very existence. I see another gem entirely… one with her own personality, her own aspirations, her own likes, dislikes, strengths, and weaknesses. And she discovered these integral parts of her identity with my help – just as she helped me discover my own. In a way, you could say we created each other…"

Once again, Lapis was struck with severe déjà vu: Peridot always credited Steven for making her the gem she is today; that he _created_ her true identity and everything she stood for.

She wondered if 5XF was aware of these parallels in their relationships.

"Are you certain you are not still upset because I spoke of Malachite?" 5XF asked, as she grew concerned with Lapis' shocked expressions. "I do apologize for that; it was unnecessary of me to bring that up."

Lapis let out a chuckle and smiled reassuringly at the doppelganger of her former roommate.

"No, I've just… heard this before. Not from you, but… someone else you know. I wasn't sure whether or not to bring _that_ up to you…"

"I beg your pardon…?" 5XF was perplexed by this answer.

"I thought maybe you already knew based on what you were given a crash-course in, but I guess you've had a _lot_ thrown at you in a short amount of time before you could really absorb it," Lapis replied. "Uh, don't hate me for saying this, but… what you just said about Sphalerite creating the current you, as you helped create her… that's like, word-for-word how your sister feels about Steven."

"… oh my stars."

5XF _was_ told about this, but like most of Peridot's praise for Steven, it flew straight over her head when she was told about their love in great detail way back when the pair were still in the everglades. This was well before she even knew about Sphalerite; consequently, the concept of love was still far from 5XF's grasp back then.

Now that she took the time to think back on that idiotic display of Peridot's affection for Steven, what she initially perceived as gibberish suddenly made much more sense in hindsight.

Lapis couldn't help but smirk at the shaken 5XF. "See? There's a clear connection to your relationships. You know how you said life wouldn't make sense to you without Sphalerite? Peri says the exact same thing about Steven _all the time_."

And 5XF just realized she mocked Peridot for being codependent on Steven, on top of that. But truly… 5XF had to face the facts: she was every bit as codependent on Sphalerite.

"…. Understand that I do not hate you, Lapis," she weakly clarified. "But I cannot help but feel disgusted right now. I–… I cannot deny _any_ of this, so I must acknowledge that in spite of my great efforts to avoid becoming anything like 5XG as I rebuild my identity here on Earth, I… am failing. I'm no better than her, in the end."

"I get why you'd feel you need to stand out," Lapis told her. "But this isn't a competition; I can easily tell you two apart. None of the other Crystal Gems, as far as I've seen, were ever under the impression that you two are indistinguishable. Even now, I can tell you're _really_ different from the Peri I know."

5XF shook her head frantically as she found herself unable to truly calm down. "This is more than a mere desire to be distinct from a gem who greatly resembles me, Lapis! I've detested 5XG since our early Homeworld days, back when she had no sense of morality and would readily shatter her kin to gain footing in Homeworld society! Yes, she is almost completely the opposite of who she once was now, but she's too far off on the other end of the spectrum!"

Lapis was admittedly a bit amused by this and wanted further details. "Care to elaborate? I didn't get to know Peri when she was at her worst, so I guess it makes sense that who she is today _would_ be a major shock to anyone who did."

"I am compelled to blame Steven for this; as much as I want to hold 5XG completely accountable for her behavior, her similarities to her organic partner are not coincidental," 5XF asserted. "5XG was _insufferable_ when I asked her about Steven… her intelligence quotient drops to single-digit values every time he is within her radius or whenever she speaks of him. She ceases almost all rational thought, her voice adopts this utterly _infuriating_ inflection that accentuates her decreased mental acuity, she's even more prone to delusions of grandeur with her loved once than she was back when she thought she could dominate any and all gems on Homeworld, her penchant for logical behaviors and beliefs all but vanish in favor of inferior sentimental variants, she can hardly speak a full sentence without losing composure and ends up giggling like the emotional fool she is…"

This was a _far_ more detailed list than Lapis anticipated; she was a little impressed but could not hold back smiling as 5XF continued listing ways her lovestruck sister pissed her off.

"So, before you met Sphalerite, your take on the "love" thing was about on par with how I've mostly seen it," the ocean gem observed. "And you couldn't stand the thought of ending up like your sister if you happened to fall in love, too."

5XF nodded, pouting over her perceived lost dignity. "Sphalerite told me I didn't act like 5XG at all even while smitten, but now I wonder if she was only saying that to spare my feelings…"

"5XF, the more you obsess over trying to _not_ be like Peridot, the more it's going to end up backfiring," Lapis pointed out. "But for what it's worth, _I_ don't think you're that much like Peridot even after all this."

"You are the one who pointed out the identical parameters of how we regard our relationships with our loved ones," 5XF rebutted. "And you are absolutely right: the nature of how our relationships were founded, as well as our respective codependency on our loved ones… there are no differences whatsoever!"

Lapis was compelled to give 5XF a comforting pat on the shoulder. She admittedly had mixed feelings for this gem, but all the same, Lapis was not deterred from wanting to help this wayward gem find her true purpose in life – a purpose that did _not_ rely on Sphalerite.

"Listen to me: I _meant_ it when I said you aren't really that much like Peri," she insisted. "The fact that I lived under the same roof as her for _months_ should prove that I know what I'm talking about, okay? And I'm telling you, no matter how similar your relationships with your loved ones are, you two are _very_ different. A relationship doesn't define who you are, 5XF! Please tell me Sphalerite taught you that much!"

As she thought back on it… 5XF found that there _were_ multiple occasions during their time together on Millennium Island when the fusion explicitly encouraged her to expand her horizons beyond her love life.

Sphalerite _desperately_ wanted 5XF to make other friends, starting with the Crystal Gems. She knew immediately that she would not be a reliable long-term companion in any sense of the word due to being a fusion who had no chance of becoming a "permanent" variety similar to Garnet.

Sphalerite loved 5XF dearly enough to think ahead – to encourage and empower her partner to continue having a life even when she could not be part of it. Thankfully, after endearing 5XF to the wonders of Earth and helping her embrace this strange new concept called "living for herself", the fusion successfully gave the technician the courage to be proactive again – this time in a much healthier way.

"She did repeatedly insist that I should do my best to befriend you all," 5XF finally replied; she looked forlorn, but her tone was a bit stronger and self-assured than how she physically appeared. "I'll be frank with you, Lapis: I highly doubt I will be able to make peace with Steven or 5XG anytime soon, if at all. They did not deserve what I inflicted upon them, and I do regret my actions against them every day. I intend to atone as best I can for hurting them so deeply… for attempting to take their lives…"

"I was wondering if you actually went that far," Lapis thoughtfully remarked. "And I would be a hypocrite to cast you away because you tried to kill them at one point; between you, me, Bismuth, and Peri herself, I'm beginning to wonder if it's just meant to play out this way for new gems to become Steven's friend."

"Except I _do not_ want to befriend Steven," 5XF corrected. "I talked with him… I was patient and gave him a chance, Lapis. While I don't believe he is as unforgivably abhorrent as 5XG, Steven has many off-putting traits that… after what we all went through together, I simply cannot tolerate."

Lapis' eyes widened at this revelation. "W-well… I guess you don't _have_ to like all of us; I'm just surprised. Most gems _want_ to befriend Steven more than anyone else…"

"Then I am an exception to the rule," 5XF deduced. "I understand why he may seem appealing to all of you; he is a very confusing creature, but his overwhelming compassion no doubt endears most gems to him, as they've likely never been cared for in such a way before meeting him. When he took care of an ailing 5XG in the everglades, I finally understood what it was that made her change from an unfeeling machine to… well, what she is now."

These were very astute observations from a gem who was still very new to the Crystal Gems, interpersonal relationships, and the concept of compassion. Lapis couldn't help but be impressed.

"That's… wow." Lapis hardly knew how to describe 5XF's firm grasp of such foreign elements. "You're a fast learner; I'll give you that. Guess that's to be expected of your kind, but… if you can see why other gems are drawn to Steven because of who he is, why are you resisting?"

"Lapis, after what I've done… it would be too soon to foster a positive relationship with Steven regardless," 5XF tiredly explained. "He has openly admitted that he is not ready to forgive me yet, and I have no intention of interfering with his coping mechanisms. Since his return and learning what Sphalerite and I have done… Steven will not even refer to me by name directly. He goes out of his way to mention me only in passing if he cannot avoid my presence; that much, you've seen earlier today."

It seemed hard to believe, but when Lapis took a moment to really think about it, she did find it odd how Steven never once directly spoke to 5XF while she and her sister viciously bickered; particularly when the elder Peridot tried to goad her sibling into killing her on the spot.

"Then just give him some time," Lapis urged. "You said you were patient, 5XF: he's not going to hate you forever."

5XF shook her head; she grit her teeth as she tried to contain a sudden burst of rage and hatred from within the confines of her core.

"Steven's known to care and love indiscriminately," she darkly retorted in a mocking tone. "He gives the impression that he is a friend to all – but no sentient being can truly achieve that. 5XG used to implement a similar approach in her Homeworld days – she would pretend she could be everyone's friend, but in reality, she was _no one's_ friend. I wanted to believe Steven could do the impossible at one point… but last night, he proved he truly does not care for me in the least."

Lapis was _not_ okay with anyone talking about Steven like this. "Wh-where is this coming from?! Just because he's mad at you – _rightfully_ so – somehow that means he doesn't care about you at all?!"

"I cannot divulge the specific details," the stoic 5XF replied. "But there was a very important question Steven should have asked me last night. It would have been nice if 5XG cared enough to ask as well, but I know better than to expect any fair treatment from her. Steven has proved to be a more competent neutral party, and so I had higher expectations from the likes of him. He not only never asked me the question I expected to receive, but his concerns after defusing from Sphalerite were exclusively directed towards 5XG and himself."

"You're… not gonna tell me what that question is, I imagine," Lapis uneasily stated. She had no idea what to make of this scenario; the ocean gem knew Steven as the kind of caring, loving, selfless person who would make sure everyone else was okay before even thinking of tending to himself. The idea that he would neglect 5XF for whatever reason seemed… utterly impossible.

"I am not," 5XF sternly affirmed. "Because should I tell you, I know you will not hesitate to inform Steven so that he will ask me the next time we cross paths. That's basically cheating, Lapis: if Steven _truly_ cares about me at all, he will eventually think to ask me the question himself. However, there was no excuse for him to overlook me entirely last night. If he is truly a forgiving soul as he claims to be, he would not have neglected my wellbeing. If you sincerely want the two of us to become friends one day, you will not interfere, Lapis."

The elder gem heavily disliked everything about this – she hadn't yet caught on to what was being subtly implied, but nonetheless she felt a great sense of dread stemming from this conflict. Still, with great reluctance, she nodded to the Peridot.

"If you feel that strongly about it, then… I'll stay out of it," she promised. "I'm sorry you two couldn't make up… I don't know where I'd be if Steven hadn't been there for me during my lowest points. I-I know it might sound stupid to you, but I'm worried how you'll be able to hang in there if Sphalerite isn't there for you and you can't count on Steven…"

"That's where the rest of you come in," 5XF calmly told the gem next to her. "You heard Garnet: my inability to make peace with Steven and 5XG should not prevent the rest of you from potentially befriending me. I will not force this upon you nor the others, and I will not beg nor emotionally blackmail you. I will let you decide whether or not you sincerely want a gem like me as a friend on my own merit."

The technician let out a shaky sigh as she concluded her mission statement. "I will honor Sphalerite's wishes for me to expand my horizons; I _do_ genuinely wish to befriend the rest of you. Since I never want to be far from where Sphalerite might be, odds are very low I'll ever leave this area even after I am fully acclimated to Earth, Lapis. That's not to say I intend to become a proper Crystal Gem, but I liked Garnet's suggestion of possibly becoming a mediator between your group and the rest of the refugees. If I am not officially affiliated with you all, I may become an asset learning of the refugees' struggles that they may not trust you enough to be forthcoming about."

Lapis let out a small smile; she did genuinely like this idea; it seemed like a fantastic method to quickly foster a trusting relationship with the other refugees.

"That sounds like a perfect job for you," Lapis commended. "We'll need all the help we can get. A-and, well… I guess I could benefit to take what Sphalerite said to heart, too."

5XF curiously peered at Lapis in reaction to this statement. "You could…?"

"For a long time, I neglected every Crystal Gem except Steven," the terraformer explained. "I only gave Peridot a chance because Steven kept insisting. And for a while, those two were the only Crystal Gems I really had anything to do with… I hadn't formally joined the team until much later_ after_ I abandoned everyone. For the last couple of Homeworld missions, after Peri took charge, she was insistent on me branching out and befriending the few Crystal Gems that hadn't been captured at that point: Bismuth and Greg. I'm glad she did that, because with Bismuth especially, I grew to be a better gem in the long run. But even now, I haven't had much to do with the core team yet. That's something I intend to fix in the near future."

It was oddly comforting for 5XF to know she wasn't the only socially awkward gem of this bunch.

"I sincerely hope to one day make as much progress as you have," she warmly expressed. "It's very uncomfortable to think back on how often I shunned my fellow gems on Homeworld. I never preyed on them like 5XG regularly had, but it's depressing to acknowledge that as a survival tactic, I basically had to isolate myself from everyone. Those are days I would certainly be more than happy to leave behind me – especially since trying to apply that tactic here on Earth ended up being the catalyst to everything going wrong with Steven and 5XG's vacation."

Finally, Lapis felt at ease in 5XF's presence again. It had been a while since she was able to relax – while the ocean gem expected this particular Peridot to be very layered, she vastly underestimated just how disturbingly dark and troubled the "mature" and "responsible" elder sibling of her old roommate could be.

"5XF, I'd be happy to help you out with that," she offered before letting out an awkward laugh. "G-geez, it's still kind of weird for me to call you that… you're _sure_ you're okay with it?"

"If you find a more fitting alternative, I am open to it," 5XF conceded. "This is yet another part of life that made sense on Homeworld and wasn't worth sparing a second thought for, but the more I spend time on this planet, the more I wonder what it would be like to have a more… personal brand of moniker. It's a nice thought, but it feels like this is something that will take time and effort to determine."

Just then, a particular memory came to mind. "Hm, Lapis… did I not propose you to collaborate with Amethyst on a naming system, since you two seem to inherently have talent in that department?"

"–Oh, shoot," Lapis grumbled. "I _did_ contact Amethyst over the phone not long after I talked to you that day. She was all for the idea, but I haven't spoken to her since then."

"While we have downtime before confronting Gypsum, might I suggest making time to discuss this with Amethyst in further detail?" 5XF proposed. "If you'd like, I can take part in the discussion if you need a refugee's perspective."

The elder Peridot felt so much lighter and eased now that she was talking about something other than Steven, her sister, or her star-crossed lover.

"I'll ask Amethyst how she'd feel about that, but I've got a feeling she'd be completely okay with letting you join in," Lapis happily approved. "It'll be a good opportunity to get better acquainted with her, anyway… for both of us."

5XF's eyes darted to the other side as a light blush spread across her cheeks. "U-um, this feels… _very_ unnatural and awkward to ask, but… d-do you consider me "friend" material, Lapis?"

She tried to hold in in, but Lapis couldn't help but giggle a bit at the question before quickly calming herself, as she knew her initial reaction would only serve to embarrass the refugee further.

"I feel like there's still a lot we need to talk about, 5XF, but right now… yeah, I think we can make this work out. You've got your reasons for having issues with Peri and Steven; I get that, now. I'm still not sure what to make of your relationship with their fusion, but… I-I'm honestly not one to judge. I've already bragged about you a bit to some of the others, actually – believe it or not, even now, I still think you're easier to talk to than your sister."

5XF had a _very_ hard time believing that. _"Really?"_

"At least I'm talking to the real you," Lapis pointed out. "You're fully honest with me; most of the time I've been with Peri, I've been with a version of her who's been too afraid to talk back to or stand up to me whenever I was being a jerk. The Peri I lived with only said what she figured I'd want to hear and put me on a pedestal when I didn't do anything to earn it. Since I came back after ditching her, she's been really passive-aggressive – mostly because of the mission-related stuff going on that didn't really give us time to work out our problems. _Now_ I'm finding out exactly why Peri never was herself around me – thank you for that, by the way – and when she's ready, we're finally going to settle everything."

"Thank you for being so understanding about that," 5XF timidly expressed. "Even if 5XG took offense to it…"

Lapis offered 5XF a genuine smile. "I'm thankful you've given me time to think over what I need to say to her, 5XF. This conversation has been a long time coming… to be honest, I'm not sure what our relationship's going to be coming out the other end of it. But above all else, I just want Peridot to treat me like she'd treat anyone else. Even if that means she's going to be even more of an obnoxious brat, I'll at least know said brat is staying true to her word about treating everyone equally…"

Of course, she instantly regretted saying that as she saw the skeptical look the other Peridot shot her way and tried to save face.

"–Outside of you, of course!" Lapis quickly amended. "I-I know Peri's been singling you out, and I'm sure that behavior won't miraculously improve anytime soon… sorry."

5XF, after some deliberation, chose to steer the topic away from her sister yet again. "Is it truly just my blunt nature that supposedly makes it easier for you to communicate with me? I've been under the impression that many gems cannot handle the truth, hence most would prefer to converse with a gem who offers only shallow platitudes, even if they're completely fabricated."

"Hm, how to put this…" Lapis was relieved 5XF was invested enough in conversing with her to keep their conversation from completely going off the rails again. "You can be blunt with your honesty, but most of the time, you find a way to still be at least decent about it. _And_, as I saw this morning, you're really good at controlling your temper."

"Ah…" 5XF could see what the terraformer was trying to communicate now. "You did strike me as a gem who appreciates maturity and good manners."

She wisely held back her sentiment that holding these values in high regard made sense for a gem ranked rather high in Homeworld's caste system. As Lapis' kind was technically on par with the nobility, it made perfect sense that she would relate better to a Peridot whose behavior was much more refined.

"Right; you're subdued and more grounded than the Peridot I'm used to," Lapis agreed. "Plus, no blustering ego. That's something I can appreciate about you, 5XF."

"Thank you for the compliments… I am pleased to have made this relatively easy for you, Lapis," 5XF expressed, though she felt and sounded rather stiff in her delivery. "I honestly get no enjoyment from testing others' patience, so I will do my best to control my curiosity in your presence. There are many questions I could ask you right now, but many of them would needlessly upset or embarrass you – I feel I've more than pushed my luck for what we've discussed today."

Lapis nodded in understanding. "We don't have to cover everything in one sitting. But… there's something about you I'm curious about, if you don't mind me asking."

By this point, 5XF had forgotten her own rule of information bartering and was fully willing to accommodate her fellow gem.

"By all means, Lapis. I welcome your inquiry."

"What got you so fixated on the ocean, anyway?" Lapis asked. "I didn't figure your kind would take an active interest in this sort of thing…"

"I imagine 5XG does not share my enthusiasm for this setting?" 5XF responded with a question, as she was certain the basis for Lapis' question was based on her sister not sharing this particular passion.

"Nope; she doesn't really hang out here often unless it's related to training or a mission," Lapis recalled. "We were pretty far inland when we lived in the barn – Peri took to working on the fields most of the time. Then again…"

The terraformer recoiled a bit as hindsight brought a much harsher perspective to their pastimes. "O-of course, I told her I wanted to take a break from water after the whole Malachite thing… _urgh_, for all I know, she could have been keeping herself landlocked just to please me!"

"You two really _do_ need to talk," 5XF thoughtfully noted. "For what it's worth, 5XG was not that fascinated with water-based locations. Granted, I've witnessed little of where they vacationed, but she was not that impressed with the everglades, which was _very_ watery. I believe it's safe to assume a setting like the ocean does not hold the same meaning to her as it does for me."

"What _did_ draw you to it?" Lapis asked again. "It's not a big deal or anything; it's just… not at all what I expected any Peridot would be drawn to. Water and technology don't mix, after all."

5XF smiled as she refocused her sights on the ocean ahead of them.

"When I was first let out of my bubble, it was while 5XG and Steven were in the everglades - a domain that is notorious for being a very dangerous environment," she explained. "And it wasn't long before 5XG and I were attacked by alligators – I quickly came to the conclusion that my pair of escorts were little more than buffoons to bring a gem like me out into such a dangerous setting. When our location shifted to the desert, it was honestly no safer. I ended up trapped in a temple while avoiding getting buried by sand… bear in mind these moments were my _first impressions_ of Earth."

Lapis cringed when 5XF emphasized that point. "Oh, crap… okay, yeah. Steven and Peri definitely should have put more thought into this before deciding to let you out…"

"It's comforting to know I'm not alone in that sentiment," 5XF grumbled out, though she let out a sigh of genuine relief.

It truly did endear the technician to Lapis, who proved just then that her bias for her pair of escorts didn't entirely prevent her from seeing where they legitimately messed up.

"When they became Sphalerite, everything changed," the elder Peridot continued; her tone now softened. "Sphalerite even offered me to pick where in the world to go next… though she quickly realized I didn't know Earth well enough to pick any location. I begged her to just take me somewhere peaceful and safe; a place where I could gather my thoughts and not worry about a predator or nature itself imperiling me. Sphalerite said she would do more than that: she would find a peaceful place where I could relax and recover. When she found a place, she would only take me there if I personally approved it. So, I… had control over where we were to go next. And she took me to a most wonderful paradise…"

Lapis was beginning to see how 5XF was charmed by a fusion in the first place; she had no idea what exactly she went through beforehand, but she could tell from the small gem's fragile tone that her time on Earth was hellish on a near constant basis. Sphalerite basically rescued her from danger _and_ gave her the power to choose their next destination; a privilege she was not granted by Steven nor Peridot.

"Let me guess: it had a beach?" Lapis cheekily asked.

"It certainly did," 5XF affirmed, not minding her company's teasing. "A much more beautiful one, in fact… unlike this place, the sand was white. It was much more colorful… but when I first absorbed the scenery when I set foot on that beach, when I saw the ocean ahead of me… for the first time since I was brought to Earth, I felt… calm. Safe. _Happy_."

"I keep forgetting you lived on a planet with virtually no water all your life," Lapis thoughtfully murmured. "To be surrounded by so much of it on top of that…"

"It was not my first time seeing a watery landscape, of course," 5XF clarified. "The everglades was abundant with water as well, but its appearance did not inspire the feelings that I experienced when I was on the beach. It was more than the sight alone, Lapis: the scent, the natural ambience of the ocean… it was only then that I started to see Earth as a beautiful planet. A place where… I could see why gems would opt to abandon Homeworld to live here."

Lapis couldn't help but smile when she heard this. While the ocean gem herself had ultimately made peace with her natural environment after spending so much time away from it, she became so jaded that it was hard for her to truly appreciate the natural majesty of the ocean's environment.

But it was heartwarming for her to see how an ocean's natural features could not only calm an emotionally and mentally weary gem, but also help her appreciate Earth itself.

"I'm glad you were able to find something to love about this planet," Lapis warmly told her. "Sphalerite was very considerate to give you a place like that to finally relax after what you've been through."

5XF nodded in agreement. "She told me the Crystal Gems' home base had a very similar feature, albeit inferior to where we were at the time. All the same, I'd prefer an inferior beach over none at all, so I am most grateful to be able to come out and observe this scenery whenever I need to."

"Then you're welcome to take a break here whenever you really need one once we all get to work," Lapis assured. "If you want, I can help set up a specific area just for you so you can have more privacy if you'd like. I could even grab Bismuth to whip up a little settlement…"

"Only if you don't have anything else more important going on with your lives," 5XF told her. "I do not wish to interfere with your routine more than I have already, Lapis. The same goes for all of you: there is no need to give me special treatment."

"Well, you _are_ our first Homeworld refugee," Lapis pointed out. "And even if you don't want to become a Crystal Gem, you can bet you'll still be seen as an honorary teammate soon enough. Especially if you take up Garnet's offer and help mediate between us and the other refugees – that alone should earn you a spot you can call your own here."

Just then, a more pertinent thought crossed Lapis' mind. "Where are you even staying right now…? We're just barely getting plans for my room, Peri's room, Bismuth's room, and Connie's future room set in motion. There's no telling when that'll get done… but you should have a place, too."

"I've… never had a "home" like this before, let alone a room of my own," 5XF shyly pointed out. "I understand that higher-caste gems had their own estates, but worker gems like Peridots… we were made to work and nothing more."

Lapis paused as she thought back on the first Homeworld rescue mission. For all the exposition Peridot had to offer as far as her job was concerned… she never once talked about having her own residence.

"B-but, you had shifts," the terraformer pointed out. "Where in the world did you go after your work shift ended…?"

"It depends on certain variables," 5XF calmly told her. "If there was an off-site maintenance assignment not yet fulfilled, we would take the assignment and accomplish it. If a high-performing Peridot was relieved of her shift, there was always a chance she would be assigned to a more advanced-level maintenance job on Homeworld or given an interplanetary mission like 5XG was granted. Otherwise, if our shift ended and no extracurricular assignments were posted, we would simply transfer to another workstation and begin a new shift. Upon completion of that shift, it was usually time for the next shift at the primary station designated to us after we emerged."

Only now did Lapis realize how much she took for granted in her very early Homeworld days…

"Wow… that's... that's really horrible, 5XF," she murmured, still openly horrified. "I'm so sorry…"

"For what?" 5XF inquired. "It isn't as if we knew of how else to live. Having a place to call my own where I do not have to work… that is a very new concept to me, still. I'll take whatever I'm offered as a "room" of sorts; I have no frame of reference to be "picky", so to speak."

Lapis closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm… gonna talk to Bismuth about giving you _something_, 5XF. You deserve a personal space."

"But by that logic, you would have to give _all_ of the refugees their own room," the elder Peridot pointed out. "Which I can tell immediately by the size of this place is not even remotely large enough to accommodate so many gems…"

"W-we're gonna work on that!" Lapis assured her. "We want every gem to one day be able to go out and forge their own path in life: make their own home, wherever it is on Earth. But you're already working with us in a way most refugees won't, 5XF. So don't act like you don't deserve something for yourself after everything you've gone through."

5XF was still uncertain of this, but… she had to admit, the idea of her own living space was a very appealing one. She certainly got more attached to the tiny vacation home she and Sphalerite dwelled within during the last half of the vacation, and the lovestruck technician was certain she would love to one day share a living space with Sphalerite once more…

"If you truly insist, I will not reject your generosity," she eventually decided. "I will be sure to work as hard as I can with all of you so it will be a certainty that I've truly earned a gift like this. But… Lapis?"

"Hm?"

5XF looked at the taller gem knowingly and chose her words carefully. "I believe it's important we all learn to leave the past where it is, and to not let our regrets from those times dictate how we think, feel, and act. Never forget the mistakes you made, but there is a difference between learning from your mistakes and moving past them… and dwelling on them, letting them affect your mind, compelling you to believe you must make reparations for a nonexistent issue based on said mistakes."

Lapis was struck deeply by these words, but not necessarily in a bad way… mostly, she was a bit stunned how easily this Peridot (who was _not_ the one she lived with for months) could read her.

"It was an educated guess," 5XF preemptively explained for the dumbfounded ocean gem. "But I'll leave it at that if you'd prefer, Lapis. After all, this is a time for making new memories."

"Y-yeah… you're right," a shaky Lapis agreed. "So, how about I give you an underwater tour? I know most gems have a hard time getting around in deep water, so…"

The technician's eyes gleamed with excitement. "That sounds most excellent! You would be the perfect guide to the aquatic world!"

"Figured you'd dig that idea," Lapis smugly stated as her water wings sprouted from her back again. "This is a good time of day to check out what's below: a lot of fish come close to the shore to feed, so there should be a ton of 'em hanging around nearby right now."

The ocean gem offered her hand, which 5XF readily took.

"So long as we don't run into any alligators, I'd love to see more of the oceanic wildlife!" she exclaimed.

For a moment, she was tempted to run off into the water pulling Lapis behind her, but… she thought better of it at the last second. An act like that felt like something more along the lines of what her immature sister would do.

Even Lapis half-expected her arm to be nearly yanked off by an overeager Peridot relative, but was pleasantly surprised when 5XF was more than willing to wait for her friend to take the lead instead.

"Whenever you are ready, I will follow," 5XF confidently told her. "You are the master of this domain, after all."

Lapis let out a chuckle before she finally started to lead 5XF into the water. "See what I mean about you being easier than your sister? Take some pride in that, 5XF. And I swear, one day we'll figure out a name that really suits you."

"Believe me, I already am quite proud of being less of a nuisance," the technician assured. "And I trust you and Amethyst will work well together in not only finding the perfect name for me, but all of the gems migrated from Homeworld."

5XF set her sights on the deeper water ahead. "For now, there are _other_ names I'd like to learn… such as identifying whatever we see once we are fully submerged beneath the oxidane!"

With that, Lapis and 5XF enjoyed the remainder of their time bonding under the sea.

* * *

"Peri… we're still on for tonight, right?"

"Could you rephrase the question?" Peridot carefully inquired as she peered at Steven's visage on the screen of her phone. "I thought it went without saying that we would reunite by the end of the day… but what would we be "on" for, exactly?"

"Peridot…" Steven tiredly sighed. "Did something happen? You're the one who _proposed_ what we're "on" for."

The ascended gem looked increasingly nervous and uncertain as she tried to think.

"Um… my memory's been a little fuzzy since that injector fell off the cliff and nearly crushed Amethyst and myself," she admitted. "Which is strange, since I was ultimately not damaged… and yet I evidently passed out at the same time Amethyst was poofed…"

"_Amethyst was poofed?!"_

"–She's fine now, though!" Peridot assured. "All she was doing was saving me; I honestly need to work on my reaction time with my powers. After all the frightening, life-scarring horrors we've endured, I feel like that should not have shocked me so badly that I would forget my own abilities…"

Steven narrowed his eyes and gave his girlfriend a piercing stare. "Where is Amethyst right now? Where are _you_, for that matter?"

"Amethyst and I got reacquainted with Beach City after I got her birthday approximated," Peridot meekly reported, not at all liking the look her beloved gave her. "S-speaking of, you should mark your calendar: it's the 29th of February."

"Yeah, yeah…" Steven boredly mumbled while doing as Peridot asked. "Is Amethyst still with you?"

This reaction was an immediate red flag that something was _very_ wrong with the hybrid.

"W-we parted ways after she expressed a desire to stop by that "pizza" place," Peridot told him. "The aroma was much more lovely than I remembered it being, b-but I honestly should resist any temptation to eat as much as I can. It's only going to waste our precious little time before we have to go back to business-as-usual, and…"

Steven's ears perked up as he paid close attention to what Peridot was saying… before letting out a knowing smile. "Peridot, I know you're not much of an eater, but I think now's a _perfect_ time to ease that habit into your routine."

"Seriously, Steven?!" Peridot blushed profusely at the suggestion. "Just how big do you want my butt to get?! Because I'm fairly certain that's why you would insist on making sustenance notorious for human weight gain part of my diet!"

"You only live once, Dot," Steven smugly told her as he popped an oddly-colored donut in his mouth. "Now, show me those pretty eyes of yours."

"–Okay, something's amiss," Peridot grumbled. "Steven, your behavior is _highly_ irregular. You just shrugged off Amethyst's birthday like it was nothing, you're encouraging me to eat, and for some arbitrary reason, you feel I should remove my fantastic ocular accessory at this particular moment?"

Steven facepalmed and let out a heavy sigh before shooting an annoyed look to his concerned significant other.

"You know, it _really_ bums me out that you're not trusting me right now," he muttered. "I split ways with Bismuth so I can see my dad and maybe Connie before I head home, so there aren't any other "witnesses" who are gonna see us right now. I know something funky's going on with your eyes, so you're gonna be a good girlfriend and let me check them out for real now."

Peridot was naturally a bit put-off by Steven's unnatural pushiness, but…

"_Nyrrgh_… I'm already going to make an enemy out of Pearl _yet again_ the second I come home; the last thing I want is to make an enemy of you, Steven," she said in a resigned tone before removing her shades. "There. Happy?"

Blue and hazel. Steven was _not_ happy.

"Geez, what the hell did you _do_ in that kindergarten?" Steven inquired as his left eye turned pink. "You must've hit your head, or…"

"_STEVEN?!_ Why is one of your eyes _pink_ now?!" Peridot screeched. "Oh, stars! This can't be normal!"

"That's right; look _real_ close at this eye," Steven quietly murmured as his eyes opened fully, locking with his girlfriend's over the phone. "Don't even blink."

Of course, Peridot blinked, then rapidly shook her head. "Wh-what is this, Steven?! Are you even really Steven right now?!"

"You'd _know _if I was a fake," Steven assured. "Now c'mon, Peri. We've done this hundreds of times before… just keep your focus on me…"

"W-we've never done this over the phone!" Peridot protested. "Because that's nonsensical!"

Her boyfriend's mismatched eyes rolled as he sighed, seemingly conceding defeat. "You're right; this is something we gotta do in person…"

He then glared at Peridot. "Port me over. Now."

The technician was dumbstruck by how Steven spoke to her. "St-Steven, I'm not sure about this. A-are you still mad at me for how I acted this morning…? Because… because if so, I can apologize–"

"Yeah, Peri, what I totally want to hear right now is some half-assed apology you don't really mean because I know those were your _real feelings_ about your sister," Steven sharply cut her off. "Tell you what: prove you're sorry by doing what I tell you to do without asking any more stupid questions."

Tears pricked from the edges of Peridot's own heterochromatic eyes. In many ways, she wanted to say this definitely could not be Steven at all, yet… something about his words compelled her to believe she was just telling herself that to avoid the inevitable guilt that came from facing Steven after the horrible things she said earlier this morning.

"Steven… why are you acting like this…?" Peridot whimpered, trying not to break into full-on crying. "Ever since your eye…"

"This has been going on _well_ before the eye changed," Steven coldly told her. "And it's called a mood swing; something you can't get on my case about, 'cause you're no less guilty of it. What do you think your little tantrum this morning was?"

A mood swing sounded accurate, Peridot had to admit. Still, she had no idea why she felt the need to even keep listening to Steven at this point, let alone feel the need to do as he said. She felt weak in more ways than one, and right now, she had no one else to turn to.

"Peridot, stop screwing around," her boyfriend ordered. "In case you haven't noticed, _lives_ are at stake. We're the two figureheads of Era 3; it's high time we acted like it. So… _Port. Me. Over. __**Now.**__"_

"F-_Fine!_ Fine… you win…"

Peridot winced as she willed Steven to disappear from her screen, only to reappear at her side. She dropped her phone, not even thinking to turn it off as she faced Steven in-person; tears now streaming down her face.

"Steven, what's happening to us?! Y-your behavior is–"

Steven grumbled and pulled the shorter gem in for a surprise kiss to quell her sounds. It was brief, but her cries were effectively paused.

"Look, we're alone, but we're technically still in public," he impatiently told her. "You said you didn't want witnesses the next time we met, remember?"

"I…" Peridot, blushing like mad from the kiss, tried to reorder her now-jumbled thoughts. "Right; I think I did say something like that… b-but I did not schedule for us to reunite this soon…"

Steven huffed out a sigh as he tried his hardest not to look completely irritated by his girlfriend's oblivious nature. "Yeah, well plans change!"

He grumbled and scanned the area for any truly isolated spots… a mass of trees caught his eyes, causing Steven to smirk. He took a moment to snatch Peridot's dropped phone to ensure it wouldn't be forgotten by his currently airheaded love interest before pointing towards the trees.

"The woods! Port us to the woods, Peri!"

"Wh-where in the woods?" Peridot nervously asked. "I don't think I've done much, if any real exploring in that general area…"

"Now's a perfect time to learn," Steven urged. "Just look over there and pick a spot; we're wasting time!"

Peridot still didn't like this one bit… but now ruled by her insecurities and reliant on Steven's approval, she ultimately followed his orders and teleported out of Beach City and into a random spot in the forest beyond the city limits.

* * *

Immediately as Peridot took in her quiet surroundings filled with lush vegetation, she squeaked out in pain as she felt herself get roughly thrown against the trunk of a large tree.

Steven quickly came in to close the gap between their bodies, and Peridot couldn't help but think how familiar this felt to a certain memory she tried to bury away forever and internally shuddered.

By seeing the abject terror in Peridot's eyes, Steven's harsh expressions softened as he caressed his beloved gem's cheek before taking a couple of steps back.

"S-sorry; that was lame of me," Steven muttered. "Should've known better than to do something like that to you…"

He sounded legitimately remorseful of his actions; that alone immensely relieved Peridot as she moved in to hug him.

"I would never think of you like I would Jasper," she lovingly assured. "Even as frighteningly, uncharacteristically nasty as you've been acting right now, you aren't even remotely on her level. You never will be."

One of Steven's arms looped around Peridot's waist to secure the hug. The other raised up, with Steven's hand settling on Peridot's forehead, right atop her gemstone.

"Good to know," he murmured. "Peri, I need to read your memories real quick. Something isn't adding up here with you…"

"I-it has bothered me that I don't know why I passed out despite that injector never hitting me," Peridot admitted. "I was out almost as long as Amethyst… so read away; maybe you'll catch something I overlooked."

Steven frowned as he got to the alleged "fallen injector" incident. "Hmph… this was a sloppy rush-job of an altered memory. An injector falling from that height would've massively damaged Amethyst's gemstone, Peri. But it was never even cracked. Plus, there's literally no explanation for why _you_ passed out. I'm just seeing a big blank between Amethyst pushing you out of the way and the point where you woke up."

"D-did you just say "altered" memory?" Peridot asked him. "I've never had such abilities before. Granted, I've never tried… there's been no reason to, and I'm certain that sort of practice would raise all sorts of ethical questions you'd get all up in arms about…"

Steven closed his eyes to better concentrate and frowned. "Somehow, you're doing it; this would actually explain how I'm getting those so-called "false positives" in my aura reading. You wouldn't be lying if you legit forgot about whatever you were lying to me about."

"B-believe me, if I could alter my memories, you know there's only one I would be even remotely inclined to edit!" Peridot exclaimed.

"Enough of this," Steven gruffly muttered. "Okay, we're picking up where we left off: _keep your eyes on me, Peridot_."

Abruptly, Steven rose his girlfriend up so their eyes were truly on level with each other. Fiercely, Steven imposed his piercing gaze as his pink eye started to glow.

Caught off-guard, Peridot found herself unable to look elsewhere. Still, she tried her hardest to resist the strange, hypnotic pull of her boyfriend's eyes.

"S-Steven, clearly… clearly this is a matter we cannot handle on our own," she weakly argued. "We should really consult the others about these issues we keep having…"

"There's someone else we're gonna consult right now," Steven smugly told her. "She'll know better than either of us how to go about fixing our problems…"

Peridot's eyes widened as she caught on to who Steven was implying. "Steven, y-you're out of your mind! We _agreed _never to–_mmmph!_"

Steven silenced her with a kiss, though both parties still had their eyes wide open, glued to each other.

However, even enraptured in the throes of passion, Peridot wouldn't completely submit herself to Steven's will.

That would not deter Steven's efforts, unfortunately. "I hate sinkin' this low, Dot," he murmured between kisses. "I just want you to kn-know that…"

He had to play dirtier to truly make Peridot putty in his hands. Said hands pushed the terrified girlfriend's back into the tree again – this time much more gently.

Peridot whimpered helplessly as she felt a hand cup one side of her ass before giving it a very tight squeeze; soon following that was another hand spread over the fabric covering her left breast before it too was gripped so hard, it was sure to leave a welt of some kind.

Tears again spilled freely from her wide-open eyes, but abruptly stopped when Steven added the finishing blow to his girlfriend's stubbornness: lightly grinding his groin against hers.

Peridot gasped out of the kiss she'd been locked into; the shock to her core was enough to neutralize her willful nature just long enough for Steven to finally accomplish what he set out to do in the first place.

With undivided attention given to Steven's eyes and no resistance, Peridot's right eye changed from hazel to glowing green. Only then did Steven relinquish his girlfriend from his clutches.

"–Stars, I needed that," Peridot muttered. "Good call relocating us to a more isolated location; that scene could have been easily misconstrued as something far worse by your town-dwelling acquaintances."

"... What?"

Steven stepped back abruptly; his left eye was still pink, but now he was horrified and confused as to what he was currently seeing.

"Wh-what are we doing all the way out here?" Steven asked, trying not to panic. "Peri, your–!"

He frowned.

"I _knew_ something was up with your eye!" he declared, pointing at her accusingly. "I knew you were lying!"

"Honestly, cut the crap," Peridot boredly stated. "_You_ are the one who did this to me. Stars almighty, this is going to be annoying to explain..."

"How could I…? I don't even remember…" Steven frowned in genuine frustration over his confusion of the situation… until the frown slowly changed into a knowing smile. "… But **I** do. Damn, this would be easier if we just fused now…"

Now it was Peridot's turn to panic. "_Fuse?!_ Absolutely not! Under _no_ circumstances are we to _ever_ fuse again! _I forbid it!_"

"That right there – that's why we're both so screwed up now," Steven pointed out. "This is on **you**, Peridot. You're not only breaking up a couple in love, but you're _denying a gem their right to exist_ over personal BS. This is a crap attitude to have for someone who's advertising herself as someone _not_ like the Diamonds before her."

Peridot's expressions soured as she glared at Steven. "Steven, your inaction over this particular decision makes you no better. That just means you're endorsing your girlfriend's heinous, short-sighted decision without being overt about it. But deep down, I know it: you don't want me back any more than Peridot does. You just think by pretending to be neutral about it that I would absolve you of your culpability, but face it: you can't even make your friends believe your piss-poor lies. What makes you think you could lie to _me?_"

Steven was back to looking shaken down to his very soul. "… this can't be happening. Fusion isn't supposed to work like this… Sphalerite, whatever you're doing, you need to cut it out! Like, _now!_ This isn't funny!"

"What part of this has ever been funny?" Sphalerite-Peridot mockingly asked him. "Lives are at stake here if I can't get you two to grow the hell up. I'm _not_ out to erase you and Peridot, Steven. I'm asserting _my right to exist._"

"Hear that, Peridot?" Sphalerite-Steven mockingly called out. "I just wanna exist! I'm not even asking to be a perma-fusion; I just don't want to be permanently _gone!_"

"I-if that's all you wanted, you could have easily made out a message with your request!" Peridot rebutted. "This is personal; I can only presume you're able to do as much as you have to us because of what you're able to do with our combined powers."

She offered a tearful look to Steven as she heard the words that just left her mouth. "I-I was afraid of this, Steven. Ever since that night when we first fused… I wondered about the risks involved with our powers coming together like this…"

"I-I know," Steven admitted, nodding to his girlfriend and wanting so badly to just cuddle and console her immediately. "I've had the same worries. And now we've got an overpowered fusion. She can do both of our abilities, and she can do them _better _than we can…"

Sphalerite-Peridot scoffed both at Steven and… technically herself. "And I'm not stupid enough to flat-out tell you how I'm doing this; you aren't getting any hints from me on how to solve your problem, and it's too late for apologies."

"Besides, Peridot, please say you're joking about the "message" thing," Sphalerite-Steven laughed out. "As if _you_ would dignify that request with anything other than a decimation by your own hands! You've made your stance on me obvious; in spite of your changes, you're still a petty grudge-holder, Dot. And an awful sister, to boot."

"_I never wanted to be her sibling in the first place!"_ Peridot screamed. "S-so, what are you going to do now?!"

Steven pulled out his phone in an attempt to call or message someone, but he ended up smacking the phone out of his own hands. He then grunted as he tried to resist, but ultimately failed to stop himself from discarding Peridot's phone as well.

"_Nyehehe…_ Well, you won't be doing that," Sphalerite-Peridot snickered. "Only one thing to do: just like when Amethyst caught my eye, I have to make this little reunion _technically _never happen. But I suppose for sake of convenience, we _will_ need to fuse to ensure _both _your collective memories of this moment are wiped clean."

"W-wait, then… crap, are you saying _you_ poofed Amethyst, then screwed up her memory so she'd think it was the injector that crushed her?!" Steven realized, fully horrified. "Oh no, oh no… our fusion's gone full-on supervillain…"

"Oh, stars… she wiped her own memory to ensure I wouldn't remember it, either!" Peridot knew this had to be the case… and she consequently felt horrible knowing her best friend had to suffer because of their fusion.

"Assumptions like that are exactly why there's such a disconnect between the three of us," Sphalerite-Steven scolded. "You're making it out like I _enjoyed_ doing that, but there was no way I could let Amethyst know about what I'm doing here. I _never_ wanted to harm her, but I was left with no other choice! I didn't erase my own memory just to cover this up from you, Peridot; I did it to _punish myself!_ It's no different from what Peridot regularly does with her own worst memories!"

"Except in the end, I had to remember all of the memories I buried away!" Peridot barked back. "You're not going to be any more successful in running away from your problems indefinitely!"

Steven angrily thought over his situation… until a bit of shining hope came to mind. "Sphalerite, just how far do you think you're gonna be able to take this?! Do you seriously think you're gonna get anywhere hijacking our bodies and forcing us to fuse before Garnet gets a glimpse of what you're up to and puts a stop to it?"

"–Oh, thank you for reminding me!" Sphalerite-Peridot happily exclaimed as she approached Steven and hugged him. "I should check to see if my me-specific block on her future vision is still intact."

Peridot was horrified by the words that just left her own mouth. "… oh my stars… do I even _want_ to know how long we've been doing that…?"

"She's covering all her bases," Steven acknowledged, giving a very worried look to his girlfriend. "Peri, I… I don't know what to do. She's two steps ahead of us in every way possible."

"At least you aren't alone in feeling utterly helpless," Peridot sympathetically expressed as the two embraced.

While she thought being in her true love's arms would lessen the blow of this bombshell, she broke into tears as she realized something that only made her feel worse.

"Y-you realize we're only able to do this because she's allowing it, right?" Peridot sniffled.

"... Yeah…" Steven also broke down; tears of his own rolled down his cheeks. "We're equally miserable, equally helpless, equally hopeless… which means…"

In a flash, two beings became one.

"... I'll admit, it kinda sucks that out of the three times you two fused to make me, the two _stable_ times required you both to be traumatized," Sphalerite lamented as she wiped a stray tear from her eyes before collecting both discarded phones and teleporting out of the woods.

She reappeared at the vista of Brooding Hill, looking very determined. After brushing away her windswept hair, she conjured a viewing screen to see where Garnet was and what she was doing presently. She appeared to be in the beach house talking with Pearl.

"Sorry, Peridot… to minimize any chance of you remembering this ever happened, I'm gonna have to send you straight to Pearl," Sphalerite muttered. "She'll give you plenty of other things to be upset about, it looks like… on the plus side, Garnet still can't use her future vision to screw me over. Steven… Connie or your Dad are both good picks to distract you."

After dismissing the screen, the fusion overlooked Beach City below her before letting out a forlorn sigh.

"And how are you holding up, 5XF? I'd love to see you right now, but it's just too early…"

Sphalerite held her hands in the shape of a circle and created a smaller viewing screen to hold in her hands.

There, she saw 5XF enjoying herself underwater with Lapis keeping her safe and happy. In turn, Sphalerite managed a smile.

"Good, good… you're making other friends. I'm so proud of you, 5XF. I promise I'll see you soon."

* * *

Steven and Peridot were in a familiar dark space of nothingness; all they had was each other and the strands of light of their respective colors wrapped together to represent the state of their fusion. Both were locked in an embrace as they attempted to comfort each other in the face of an impossible situation.

Neither expected to be trapped in this sadistic prison again less than 24 hours since their liberation.

"I can't believe this… I was so sure she wouldn't be able to control us like this again," Peridot wept.

"I know you're thinking this is all your fault, but you heard her," Steven told his weary girlfriend as soothingly as he could. "I'm every bit as responsible because I supported this. Because for the most part… I actually agree with you. We were playing with fire, making a fusion like her in the first place…"

"If only I could go back in time and _slap _my past self for all of her insufferable _welching_ over not being able to fuse with you," the technician grumbled. "This, this is just so unfair! All that time I squandered over that specific insecurity, and it wasn't even worth the tears or the frustration!"

Steven shook his head. "Peri, you can't say it was pointless… if we never fused, we never would've made it off Homeworld alive."

"You mean, it wasn't pointless for _Chartreuse and Pink 2.0_ to fuse," Peridot corrected. "_They_ make the miracle Diamond; we made a **monster**."

"There was no way we could have known for sure," Steven told her. "The problem is that we've been focused on the experience and not the result. Maybe if we had just taken the whole thing more seriously the first time we fused…"

The forlorn Peridot's head sunk down in shame. "We… really pissed her off back then, didn't we? And it felt like we were on autopilot the next time we fused… we couldn't even enjoy that experience; we slept through most of it."

"And what little we were awake for, we ended up trapped right where we are now," Steven added. "And I don't think blocking her access to our memories is going to work out for us this time."

"Her consciousness must have been dormant within us both since she last defused," Peridot deduced. "On top of that, our own influence on her is virtually nonexistent – we have no real say in what she does anymore."

Steven winced upon hearing that. "Y-yeah… now it's more like we're at _her_ mercy. I can't even begin to wrap my head around how she's pulling this off…"

"I figured your other fusions were not even remotely as problematic," Peridot solemnly said. "I'm sorry, Steven…"

"Peri, don't!" Steven's grip on his girlfriend tightened. "We both screwed up, okay? It's not like the other fusions I've been part of _haven't_ had problems of their own in the past… th-this is just something on an entirely different level, because a fusion should never be able to accomplish something like this to begin with."

Peridot was at least mildly comforted by Steven's support, but she remained bothered by the same quandary that had her boyfriend stumped.

"We must have fused late last night," she quietly realized. "I still don't remember what happened, but…"

Steven nodded in agreement. "I've been thinking that's what happened, too. She couldn't have had anything to do with 5XF; Sapphire and Ruby were with her the whole time, and I didn't pick up that she lied when she said she had nothing to do with what happened to us. But… I dunno what else she would've done…"

"She may have not been planned to return this soon," the smaller gem postulated. "Because it was sloppy of her to defuse on the beach rather than on the roof; for everything else she's planned so _perfectly_, this particular misstep stands out."

"Maybe she passed out," Steven thoughtfully speculated. "Our combined exhaustion ended up knocking her out for over half a day last time. And… we really weren't much better off last night…"

Peridot's eyes brightened as she warmly smiled to Steven. "Of course! That _must_ have been the case; despite her influence over us, one aspect she cannot control is stamina! For optimal performance, our powers require us to have ample amounts of stamina. Even your restorative powers deplete stamina, Steven. Our Diamond forms do not suffer those setbacks, but–"

"Sphalerite's _not_ representing Chartreuse Diamond or Pink Diamond 2.0!" Steven finished. "She's representing _us!_ She's got _some_ Diamond power in her, sure, but she's no Iridescent Diamond. So she's not invincible, and we technically have _some_ kind of control over her."

"Unfortunately, this is not a weakness we can exploit if _we're_ unconscious as well," Peridot glumly pointed out. "We really can't do this on our own… we need help."

Steven glared at the dark abyss above him as he gave his partner a comforting squeeze. "On top of that, everything we've learned isn't leaving this place – we're gonna wake up in the real world just as clueless as we were this morning. Sphalerite hasn't been that good with her memory-altering, but it's stalled us all the same, and I'm sure that won't change this time."

"Plus, Sphalerite made sure to target the one gem who would know best how to fix this mess," Peridot added, overwhelmed with sadness. "We can't warn Garnet or anyone else… we have no means to leave hints for ourselves to jog our memories. Sphalerite is inside us whether we're fused or not, Steven! We cannot collaborate in secret!"

"She had to have done _something_ to make it possible for her to share bodies with us," Steven surmised. "That's what's really got me stumped: I know she's using your willpower and my aura to stay conscious in our heads and be able to affect what we say and do, but she's gotta be doing something else to pull that off long-term…"

Peridot thought long and hard on this, considering Steven's observations, but only coming across more questions instead of answers.

"Hm… some of her statements have been a little… odd," she noted. "I've largely overlooked them given their relative irrelevance to this horrific situation, but we can do nothing now _except_ reflect on what's happened… a-and still have each other to, well… admonish ourselves for letting our fusion get out of control."

"But the _important_ thing is we're here for each other, no matter how much we both screwed up," Steven boldly reminded her as his right hand moved to lace his fingers together with his beloved's. "And… I know it's cheesy to say, but as long as we've got each other, we've got a fighting chance. I'm right with you in how hopeless this whole thing feels, but… I'm not gonna give up. The Dot I know isn't giving up, either."

It warmed his heart to see his words managed to bring a sincere smile out of Peridot.

"It's gonna be hard; it'll even feel impossible, but we just came fresh off toppling an empire that's terrorized the galaxy for hundreds of thousands of years _and_ managed to survive a test designed to only let one of us come out of it alive," Steven reminded her. "We might have to risk our lives again to fix this… we might have to do things we're not gonna be proud of when we look back on this…"

That part openly terrified Steven, and it showed. "… I-I'm gonna need you to help me if it comes to that, Peridot. I really, really hope it doesn't, but…"

Peridot offered the boy a calming kiss on the forehead.

"I'll keep you in line," she quietly assured. "Not just because I love you… but it's my duty to make sure we both live, so one day we'll look back on this moment and probably laugh about how we were such immature rookie _clods_ for letting our own fusion go rogue."

Steven smiled and snuggled against the lithe build of his girlfriend. "Mmyeah… that'll be nice. Whatever ends up happening, as long as I'm with you, we can push through this. As much as I wouldn't mind staying fused with you for a really long time one day…"

"… We both know it isn't feasible," Peridot understood. "But if we can't assert ourselves as the dominant force over Sphalerite, she _will_ eventually find a way to make herself a perma-fusion. That… is unacceptable."

The hybrid gave a curious look to his girlfriend. "You said something about Sphalerite saying weird stuff before… can you remember the details?"

"I imagine it was _her_ speaking when she made that comment about encouraging me to start eating," Peridot postulated; Steven readily nodded to confirm her suspicion. "Such an odd sentiment to come out of nowhere. And when "you" guilt-tripped me into teleporting you over to my location during our phone call, for some reason she talked about multiple lives being at stake and referenced Era 3. Now that I'm thinking back on it, the sentiments have no logical connection to each other, nor to what's presently going on."

"Good point," Steven agreed. "The refugees' lives aren't in any danger. The only way that could happen at this point is if Gypsum somehow made it halfway across the world to directly attack us using 5XF as her vessel, but that would've already happened if she could really do that."

"She didn't mention Gypsum at all, either," Peridot added; her suspicion growing. "And she can't be referring to the Crystal Gems as a whole, I imagine…"

Steven's head rested against the blonde mass of Peridot's hair while he did his best to work together with her to figure something – _anything_ out that might at least explain their fusion's motive.

"_She's_ the only one endangering us right now," he acknowledged. "She already poofed Amethyst… if anyone else comes even close to figuring out what's wrong with us, she'll use us to poof them, too."

"And if Papa or Connie catch on, we'll end up erasing their memories all the same," Peridot told him. "The only one she wouldn't dare hurt is 5XF…"

"But 5XF is just one gem," Steven grumbled. "Sphalerite shouldn't really care about anyone else, so why is she acting so concerned for everyone else's lives?"

Peridot huffed in frustration before refocusing her attention on her cherished hybrid. "Certainly she was just feigning her altruism… I'm faintly recalling a moment where she pulled the same crap with Amethyst… even though she was _poofed_ at the time."

That detail intrigued Steven greatly. "Let me see it for myself, Peri. You never know what might end up being a major clue."

"Not that it'll matter once she defuses," Peridot bitterly muttered as she allowed Steven to rest his hand over her gemstone again. "Even if we completely figure this out, we'll forget everything we learned instantaneously."

Steven did not respond as he focused fully on Peridot's foggy memory. He finally saw visuals in place of the blank space on his first viewing.

Peridot (or rather, Sphalerite controlling Peridot's body) looked legitimately horrified by her actions and was panicking. She truly meant it when she said she didn't want her conflict with Amethyst to escalate like this – she didn't want a conflict _at all_.

Then Steven heard Sphalerite-Peridot's poignant words…

"_Amethyst, I know it's unforgivable of me to mess with your memories… I wouldn't resort to this unless I had no other choice. Please understand there's more at stake here than you realize. I have to protect everyone."_

Following that, Steven winced as he mentally witnessed Sphalerite-Peridot tearfully subject herself to the same memory-scrambling she inflicted upon the helpless amethyst gemstone.

"… no, Peri. She wasn't pretending," a horrified Steven uttered. "I couldn't detect a single lie, and she's got no reason to lie when Amethyst couldn't hear her or talk back anyway. Sphalerite's got an agenda, and she's being vague about it on purpose."

"It must have been Sphalerite's very first time experiencing these feelings," a shaken Peridot realized. "Since we're both so ingrained into her very being, that must explain why I'm f-feeling just as torn up as she was… e-even though guilt and regret are hardly new experiences for me…"

Steven's features hardened as an epiphany hit him. "You never forget your first, they say… even when you try to make yourself forget it, it'll eventually come back. You'd know that better than anyone, Peri."

Peridot felt immensely choked-up; she knew the "first" (or _many_ "firsts" in her case) Steven referred to.

"S-so, so what's your point?!" she wailed.

"Peridot, I'll admit I'm not sure if my idea's even a good one," Steven told her. "But you risked your life to save us both on a _really_ stupid plan… and it _worked_. It's time I returned the favor."

The ascended gem squealed out in terror and held Steven close to her.

"No, no, _absolutely not!_ I will **not** permit you to risk your life!" she cried out. "Please, Steven! Do not–"

"I never said my stupid plan was the same as your stupid plan," Steven teased, ruffling the flustered gem's hair. "Besides, do you really think Sphalerite's gonna let either of us die? She'll have a hard time existing if one of us is dead…"

"O-oh… true enough…" Peridot blushed heavily; embarrassed by her overreaction. "What _is_ your stupid plan, then?"

"You never forget your first," Steven reiterated to his partner before dipping down his head to steal away a kiss for a moment.

Peridot whimpered into the kiss but remained confused. "Th-this is far from a "first", Steven…"

"Yeah…"

Steven gave Peridot a sly look before roughly squeezing his body against hers, eliciting more sweet sounds of pleased excitement.

The pair locked eyes as Steven's forehead pressed against Peridot's gemstone while his hands started to wander.

"But I've got a pretty good idea how we _can_ experience some new "firsts", Dot… only if you're okay with _that_ kind of risk."

Peridot tearfully smiled back at Steven as she pulled her stocky beloved to hover over her prone body lying flat on the featureless dark floor of their internal prison.

"Even if we had anything else to lose from where we are right now, Steven… I would still say yes. Every time."

* * *

**[ NEXT PHASE: Peridot & Pearl – Steven & Greg – Steven & Connie – Lapis & Amethyst & 5XF – Lapis & Bismuth ]**


	5. Beleaguered Leaders

**Notes:**

**HALF A MILLION WORDS OF STEVIDOT.**

**You heard me. As of this chapter, I have officially achieved a milestone. While I've surpassed 1 million words long ago in regard to every collective story I've ever written since I started writing fanfiction 20+ years ago (at least on ), in terms of a single continuity (both meta for Steven Universe in general as well as the fact that all my SU stories take place in the same setting - i.e. the Gem Ascension continuity), I have surpassed the half-million mark with the addition of this chapter. Which basically means I have now dedicated half a million words to the glory that is Stevidot. ... in less than a year's time. **

**So... yeah. Excuse me while I, uh... digest that. Might not mean much to you, but it's blowing my mind. **

**In terms of the story... this is by far my shortest chapter, just barely over a measly 7k. I imagine most of you don't consider 7k to be short in the least, but that's a drabble by my standards. Of course, it's always about the quality rather than the quantity. I just happen to be a stickler for quality while being really goddamned long-winded with my narrative.**

**The relative brevity was a last-minute executive decision. I honestly intended this to be a pure Peridot/Pearl chapter, but by the time I ended the last scene of this chapter, I realized said chapter would likely be unbearably long by the time I actually got through the PeriPearl stuff. Plus, since I've been kinda hyping it, I want the PeriPearl chapter to be... well, objectively PeriPearl-focused.**

**My setup to this conflict ended up way more complicated than I planned, as we have a mishmash of elements that would diminish the core focus had I added it to this chapter. Since this is the first chapter of the new set of branching storylines, I figured it would be just as well to make this more of an "interlude" of sorts. So, you get a bunch of shorter bonding bits from characters who've yet to have much time to feature much in this story, or in some cases, ANY time. **

**The "choices" at the end are more streamlined - Steven and Connie's still on the table, but timeline-wise, Steven/Greg's chapter has to happen first anyway, so it's moved back a bit but still scheduled. Similarly, events in this chapter axed 5XF out of the Lapis/Amethyst adventure (for now, at least). Not that I got any preferences last time anyway, but, eh. If I don't get preferences, I'll just follow my own intuition. But don't let that discourage you from voicing a preference if you actually want to review. Basically, I'm assuring you I'm not holding the story hostage for reviews. I never resorted to those measures, even when I was writing pure literary shit at the age of 13.**

**So... yeah. Half a million. That's half a million words within the span of just a few days shy of 11 MONTHS. Less than a year. Half a mil. Good lord. I'd ask what I'm doing with my life, but Stevidot deserves it and if I was really that ashamed of how I choose to be productive, I'd have asked myself that a loooooong time ago. Sorry for the wordiness. Just felt the need to celebrate... HALF A MILLLION WORDS! I hope you all enjoyed reading at least some of that. It's a lot of words, after all. You'd be one hell of a masochist to NOT enjoy half a million words and read it anyway, right?**

* * *

"_Mmmmmm_… stars, that felt so–… so _real_."

"Oh yeah? Maybe it _was_…"

Peridot's eyes narrowed at her partner curled up in the sheets beside her. "We are suspended thousands of feet above the stratosphere in a literal bed made of _clouds_, which is physically impossible. It's not even accurate to call these sheets "clouds", you know – they're supposed to be made of vapor, and all things considered, we're really not that wet despite much of our respective bodies being beneath them."

Steven snickered at this observation. "Like you would've noticed! I'm _way_ better than water when it comes to getting someone wet…"

"I knew you'd opt for the easy retort," Peridot arrogantly huffed. "And my point still stands in regard to our setting."

"Geez, Peri, it's almost like you created me, so of _course_ you'd know what I'm gonna say!" Steven shot back with a louder laugh. "But hey, even if this is fake… you gotta give me props for making you _think_ it was real. Shows how much better we've been getting at this, even though it's been a while since we've spent time together."

Peridot shrunk beneath her covers, trying to hide her blush as she tried to think of a rebuttal, but nothing was coming to her now… her insecurities were making a comeback.

"It's admittedly nonsensical to feel like this, but… things are different this time," she sullenly said. "Last time we were together, I was certain I'd never see the real Steven again. So it made sense that I felt no guilt in our… carnal indulgence. Not that it's… even really happening, but I suppose it's the thought that counts."

"Apparently it counts enough that you're willing to share that moment with the real Steven," mentioned Steven – or rather, Peridot's idealized interpretation of the young man that dwelled within her imagination. "So why feel guilty about doing it now? Heck, I think if you're gonna share any of the intense stuff between us with him, you oughta show him _this_ instead."

"W-we're officially dating now, though!" Peridot squeaked. "That's why this feels like… _cheating_, somehow. Even though realistically, it isn't…"

"You made me as close to the real Steven as you could," her illusionary boyfriend pointed out. "And it's not like you and Steven should be doing this in real life this soon in the first place. You're just imagining you and the love of your life doing what you can't do in the real world right now… because you really _need_ something to keep your spirit up and your hope alive. You're breaking down, Dot… you gotta defrag."

Peridot grunted, silently conceding defeat as she rolled over in the bed and latched her body against the side of her imaginary Steven.

"That was _supposed_ to be the point of my vacation," she muttered. "And given how abhorrent my behavior was this morning, I can't disagree with your deduction. I am indisputably unstable."

"I think most people would be if they went through the same stuff as you," the made-up Steven sympathized. "There's only so much I can do to really help you out, Peridot…"

"Quality over quantity," Peridot serenely assured him. "Until I can progress this far in my real-life relationship, you're all I have… and I greatly appreciate what you've done for me, Steven. You're my internal paradise."

The dream Steven smiled as he adjusted his position to ease his beloved creator into his arms. "You ever wonder if Steven's got his own version of you he talks to and… does stuff with in his mind?"

"One must certainly exist in some capacity," Peridot thoughtfully mused. "He's admitted to sharing that recurring dream I've had ever since he learned about my version, but I'm uncertain if his interpretation of me constantly has her mind in the gutter like you do…"

"Hey, now – I'm only dirty-minded 'cause you _want_ me to be," Steven teased, ruffling the little gem's hair. "You can't hide anything from me, Peri: we've been doing this for a reason. But I'll admit it feels a little out-of-nowhere… what you've been concerned about, and all."

Peridot peeped down at her figure underneath the "sheets" and blushed before she faced her personal version of Steven again. "I-in all fairness, it's… been fairly easy to forget about. But now that Steven knows about the full extent of a gem's… "features", he's taken an interest to it, and one day I'll have to admit to him I might be utterly defective in that department."

"You really should try a little harder before jumping to that conclusion," the illusionary Steven advised. "I know this is a dream and all, but you've proved to me you've got nothing to be ashamed about."

"It certainly had a unique feel," Peridot recounted. "Somehow… familiar, even though I'm certain Steven and I have yet to go _that_ far in real life. What we just did… it easily eclipsed our past escapades."

The idealized Steven offered his love a warm smile before kissing her gemstone, causing the gem herself to let out a giggle, followed by a relaxed hum.

"This _was_ a first for us," he remarked. "And you never forget your first…"

"Never forget…" Peridot's eyes widened. "Oh… oh, stars. I feel like I've heard that recently… on more than one occasion! But why can't I–…?"

"Steven" gave Peridot a hard look before resuming his loving gaze, nuzzling his nose against hers before licking her cheek. "Dot, trust your instincts, and learn to trust yourself again. I think once you do that, you'll find what you're looking for."

"Y-you're speaking as if you know something I don't!" Peridot proclaimed, grasping the imaginary boy's broad shoulders. "Am I truly forgetting something important?!"

Unfortunately, this Steven sadly shook his head. "If I knew, I would've already told you. All I can do is support you in the way you know the real Steven would."

He licked her cheek again, causing Peridot to cringe.

"Okay, the first time was… borderline somewhat-sweet, somewhat-kinky," she murmured, eyeing the Steven with suspicion. "A second time diminishes the value; I can immediately name at least five superior spots that tongue of yours should be instead, Steven."

"Sorry, Dot," Dream Steven apologized, further saddened. "We're gonna have to pick this up another time. I-If I don't see you again before you and Real Me get together tonight… j-just remember what I suggested earlier about what to show him, okay?"

This advice was followed up with yet another lick to Peridot's cheek, which in turn tried her patience.

"A third time just feels annoying!" Peridot exclaimed, seemingly overlooking the idealized boy's words of wisdom. "If I wanted this, I'd just go snuggle with Pumpkin!"

In that moment, Peridot heard echoes of a familiar yapping gradually growing louder.

"–Wait, Pumpkin…" the technician began to look horrified. "Oh my stars! I've not seen her _once_ since returning home!"

Everything started to fade away; Steven included.

"Time to wake up, Peridot," he said as his own voice developed an echo effect. "I'll be right here waiting for you next time you gotta get away from it all. I love you…"

* * *

Peridot felt her cheek licked one final time, but upon finally waking up, she found that the one truly licking her cheek was none other than Pumpkin all along.

"_Pumpkin!_ Oh my stars, I'm so sorry! M-my negligence towards you is absolutely unforgivable!"

She quickly embraced her oddly-colored pet and softly cried as the sentient piece of produce continued to give her affection regardless, though with much more enthusiasm now that her caretaker was finally awake.

"I missed you so much," Peridot wailed as she cradled her hefty pet in her arms as best she could. "You poor thing; you must have thought I abandoned you again…"

She had been told Pumpkin didn't take her absence well back when Peridot was left behind on Homeworld for nearly a week. And she greatly hesitated to embark on her world-hopping vacation with Steven without her pet in tow, but after being apart for so long only to next see her _dying_, Peridot was much more wary of taking Pumpkin along anywhere even remotely dangerous from now on.

Still, Pumpkin didn't seem to hold anything against her owner; she was readily giving the gem affection regardless of her lengthy absences.

"You're far more forgiving than I deserve," Peridot moped, snuggling Pumpkin and never wanting to let her go again. "Oh, stars… there's no way I'm taking you to Egypt when it's time to confront Gypsum. And then there's Era 3… there's so many ways a mass of confused gems could lead to an untimely tragedy, Pumpkin."

Pumpkin obviously didn't understand such complexities, but she seemed to understand that her owner was not in the best state of mind. She offered a sympathetic whimper in return.

"I'm sorry, Pumpkin… this is _not_ the life I had in mind for us," Peridot lamented. "Unfortunately, our old lives are soon coming to an end… this is the cross we bear, as the Crystal Gems who ended the tyranny of the Diamond Authority. It's up to us to prove we can teach gemkind how to live freely, think for themselves, and make their own decisions. You know how badly I wanted to be special, Pumpkin? I got my wish… and paid a heavy price for it. Unfortunately, it's not possible to be refunded. I have to live with this, just like you have to live with being pink instead of orange from now on."

Pumpkin tilted her head at Peridot before giving her another reassuring lick on the cheek before resting happily in her lap.

"Heh, you're correct – I really should just learn to adapt to the changes," she humbly admitted. "I somehow managed it when I first became stranded on Earth; this time, I'm not the only one having a rough adjustment period. In theory, it should be easier, but…"

She sighed. "I just know it won't. But I should consider myself grateful, in the end. I have a place I can call "home", a loving family, no worries of the Diamonds disrupting our home ever again, a simplistic, foolish human who loves me for who I am…"

Only then did Peridot take a moment to acknowledge her surroundings. They felt all too familiar, and for good reason: Peridot had been asleep in the bathtub of Steven's bathroom. This was literally her "room" – at least until a proper one was built.

"... Then again, it's hard to appreciate what I have when this is at least my third time experiencing a lapse in my memory today," she muttered as she stood up to approach the sink. "What was that expression Steven taught me, again? Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence…"

Peridot paused as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror over the sink. She gently set Pumpkin back down on the floor so she could roam freely. Meanwhile, Peridot approached the sink; eyes stuck on her reflection in the mirror.

"Three times… is enemy action," she recalled. "But... there aren't any enemies left; at least, none that are nearby. Gypsum would be the easy answer, but I doubt a possessed 5XF would have gotten far under so many watchful eyes. Memory didn't really seem to be Gypsum's gimmick, anyway."

With a resigned sigh, Peridot turned on the faucet. Her gaze moved to the stream of running water while she removed her shades. Pooling some cold water into her hands, she splashed her face in hopes of waking up fully… perhaps the sensation would bring to mind one of the many missing details in her memory.

Ultimately, it was a fruitless effort. However, Peridot did feel just slightly unsettled by her own appearance in the mirror – namely, her eyes. Of course, the discomfort could have simply been nothing more than the young gem actually seeing her face without her eyes being obscured by a colored lens. She had seen it before when White Diamond cruelly forced her to accept this newfound aspect of her life, but this was the first time Peridot carefully studied her features without any imposing outside distractions. For so much of her life, her eyes had been protected literally _and_ figuratively by a covering that gave off the illusion that her eye color was uniform.

It also could have been the asymmetry inherent with heterochromia that felt internally nagging. But trivial matters such as this normally would never give Peridot such a sense of dread; one that heightened the longer she studied her features.

Desperate for some form of reassurance, no matter how shallow it was, Peridot turned away from the mirror to face Pumpkin with a pleading glance.

"These feelings I'm currently experiencing… Pumpkin, surely I'm just overthinking all of this, right? This could be nothing more than psychosomatic–…"

Peridot's sentence died off there as she was stunned to find Pumpkin _backing_ _away_ from her; the pet's whines indicating discomfort and fear.

"Pumpkin, what's wrong?!" she cried out while taking a tentative step closer to Pumpkin, only to hear her whines grow louder. Peridot quickly reversed her action. "C-come on, girl, what's this all about? Y-you've remained close in proximity to me since waking me up. A-and you were the one who approached me in the first place!"

Pumpkin recoiled and backed herself into the corner of the bathroom. Her entire form shivered, seemingly terrified of her caretaker.

"–I don't understand," Peridot worriedly muttered. While hesitant to look into the mirror again, she knew she needed to. "I-I'm certain I've shown you my true eye colors during our three-day intermission between Homeworld and the vacation!"

She indeed had and recalled Pumpkin not having an adverse reaction to seeing her naked eyes in the least. However, with the growing number of lapses in her memory in this day alone, Peridot was no longer certain if she could trust her own intuition.

But the advice imparted by her idealized internal Steven remained fresh in her mind: if she was ever going to resolve this memory issue, she needed to stop doubting herself at every turn.

However, Peridot looking back at her reflection did not inspire any form of self-confidence: nothing changed at all. The same blue-and-hazel eyes, and nothing else about her externally was out of place. It obviously couldn't have been her recent diamond addition to her gemstone; that had been a permanent fixture for more than a week now, and Pumpkin seemingly didn't notice (or more likely didn't care about) the alteration.

And, of course, it had been very much in her face while Pumpkin was busy licking Peridot to wake her up minutes ago. That was not the problem. Whatever the issue was, it had to be with her eyes. It was the only variable in this moment.

But no amount of intensive, close-up studying of her eyes yielded any results. Frustration began to build up within the technician, but she held it in and remained as calm as she could before turning to face Pumpkin again.

"Pumpkin, I know I didn't say anything that could have offended you," she told her pet. "Or… inflict fear. Why are you–"

Peridot cut herself off again when she truly paid attention to Pumpkin and found her no longer cowering away from her caretaker. Her smile returned, and she was slowly approaching the very confused gem with minimal hesitation.

"Oh, _now_ it's okay to be near me," she quietly grumbled before smiling sweetly to her beloved pet. "See, Pumpkin? There's nothing to fear."

She knelt with open arms to welcome Pumpkin back into a loving embrace. While Pumpkin gladly hopped into her arms, one shared loving gaze between the two abruptly made her yelp in distress and scramble out of Peridot's hold, retreating to the corner once again.

"Wh-what did I do _now?!_" Peridot growled in frustration, though she was quick to cool her temper when she found her outbursts only exacerbated Pumpkin's fearful reactions. "Pumpkin, this isn't funny… I _really_ need to know if there's something wrong with me. Your behavior suggests this is something sporadic, but I need more than that to make a proper assessment!"

She stood to approach Pumpkin once more but stumbled away when she heard Pumpkin _growl_ at her: a clear warning sign that she needed to stay away.

Whether it was a symptom of the mysterious problem or stress brought on from this situation, Peridot felt an incoming migraine and winced in pain. The ascended gem was again compelled to check her physical appearance in the mirror, but still saw nothing out of the ordinary.

An idea for a test came to mind as Peridot decided to once more don her shades. With her heterochromia masked, she turned to face Pumpkin to see how she would react now.

As suspected, Pumpkin's aggressive defensive nature disappeared. She still looked uncertain of how to regard her owner, but no longer cowered in fear.

"You're still guarded, but you don't seem as certain that I am a threat," Peridot observed. She quickly glanced back to the mirror, but her appearance remained the same. "Okay, let's add another layer to this experiment…"

Peridot willed more mirrors of varying sizes to appear and hover around the pair in multiple angles.

"There: now, short of you having some kind of exclusive, supernatural "Pumpkin vision", I should be able to see _precisely_ what you're seeing," she explained, quite proud of herself for coming up with this idea. "So, Pumpkin… do we have a problem now?"

She removed her shades once more. It was a bit unsettling to suddenly be faced with multiple reflections of herself through the mirrors, but the genuine article simply huffed and brushed the feeling aside. So far, her eyes remained normal – Pumpkin's behavior further mellowed out and followed suit.

While this was relieving to see, it didn't expose the problem at all. With no idea of how to trigger whatever upset Pumpkin, Peridot slowly felt the frustration overwhelm her. In that moment, she thought her best chance to expose her problem was to succumb to her urges to throw a tantrum over this.

However, before she even got a word out, the startling sound of the bathroom door opening not only shocked Peridot into losing her composure, but she completely lost all concentration.

"_GYAAAAAH!"_

Garnet flinched slightly to see Peridot kneeled on the floor with various mirrors falling against the tiling, shattering on impact. This naturally spooked Pumpkin fiercely, prompting her to cry and scamper out of the bathroom beneath the fusion's feet as soon as possible.

"Pardon the interruption," she calmly apologized. "I could see you were busy in here, but I did not count on giving yourself thirty-five years of bad luck being the winning outcome."

"Wh-_WHAT?!_ What do you _mean_ I gave myself that many years of bad luck?!" Peridot cried out, aghast at the hundreds of glass shards now scattered across the bathroom floor.

"It's just a human superstition," Garnet warmly assured. "Breaking a mirror means seven years of bad luck, and you had no less than five. Don't put too much stock into it; I was merely… "messing" with you."

Peridot grumbled and stood up. While mildly embarrassed, she allowed Garnet to pick her up to safely move her out of the path of the massive floor hazard she inadvertently made and set her down in the hallway.

"Garnet, is there something wrong with my eyes?" she urgently asked. "Pumpkin's been fearful of me off-and-on since I took these off to wash my face."

Peridot gestured to the shades in her hand; her bare eyes begging her co-leader for _any_ meaningful input.

"That is very peculiar behavior for her," Garnet admitted. "But I see nothing wrong with your eyes, Peridot. What makes you so certain that is what Pumpkin has a problem with?"

"Because it's the only variable in this situation!" Peridot adamantly responded. "She was just fine being near me until I washed my face. Ever since then, she's been going back and forth on wanting to be around me or wanting to flee! She even _growled_ at me when I approached her at one point; she's never behaved like this before, Garnet!"

Garnet nodded. "It may be more of a problem with Pumpkin rather than yourself, Peridot… her own life has drastically changed, and while it is by no means your fault, you _have_ been absent from her life far longer than what she's likely used to. Your sporadic appearances between your lengthy absences have likely confused her."

"You really don't think it's got anything to do with me personally?" Peridot asked, sounding desperate for real answers. "I've been having trouble remembering parts of today, just like how I'm unable to remember what happened last night! I don't even remember how I got here, Garnet! I could have sworn I was last in Beach City making an _effort_ to avoid going home!"

"I recall you came home of your own volition," Garnet told her. "You said you needed a nap in the bathroom and would settle everything once you've had ample rest."

Peridot shook her head, growing increasingly worried. "I don't remember doing _any_ of that…"

Garnet bent down to pat Peridot on the back. "You _have_ experienced a lot of trauma as of late… but we _are_ here to help you and Steven work through this, Peridot. It is paramount that you both are at the peak of mental, physical, and emotional health before we progress into the future. We will not go on without you; that much, I hope you do remember."

"I… of course I do," Peridot nervously uttered as she stared down at the shades she held delicately in her hands. "It… kills my pride brutally to admit this, but especially with these recent memory lapses, I'm not certain how reliable my own word is, Garnet. I know I need to trust myself, but when problems like this arise, how can I in all good conscience…?"

Garnet offered Peridot a hug; one she had no idea she truly needed until now, and quickly reciprocated.

"You've made mistakes, and you will make several more in your lifespan – just like the rest of us," Garnet softly said. "We are all imperfect creatures in the end, but our capacity to grow and flourish increases every time we learn from our many mistakes. That is how one becomes a better gem, but you should already know that better than most, Peridot. Remember how far you've come already from who you used to be – and never forget you would never have made it to where you are now had you lacked faith in yourself."

The fusion had a solid point: Peridot was the gem who experienced one of the most radical changes one could ever have. Steven teaching her how to forgive herself for her horrific past actions and to move past them to focus on the future was the key to every Crystal Gem still being alive at this point.

"I'll… keep that in mind," Peridot weakly assured; her eyes glued to the floor. "I just can't shake this feeling, Garnet… that something's _wrong_ with me. P-Pumpkin used to not mind my eyes, but now they terrify her…"

"Peridot, do not be ashamed of your appearance," Garnet warmly advised, bending down while removing her own shades to reveal her trio of heterochromatic eyes. "I understand it has been difficult for you to embrace your new role in life, but do not let that deter you from embracing who you are."

"I respect the sentiment," Peridot told the fusion, managing a small smile. "All the same, I'd prefer not to draw the _wrong_ kind of attention with eyes like ours…"

As she lifted up her shades to put them on, Garnet intercepted with her own eyewear, placing them atop her co-lead's and positioning it carefully. Peridot was confused and silently glanced to Garnet; her gesture inquisitive.

"Did you notice what our accessories create then they are put together?" Garnet playfully asked while she took hold of Peridot's shades and flipped them upside-down. "Does it not look familiar?"

Peridot studied the shape and soon recognized it; her smile grew wider and more sincere as she internally fought off tears of joy threatening to come out. "Oh my stars! They actually make a star!"

"A star indeed." Garnet affirmed with a broad smile. "But it can only maintain this shape so long as they are united – Peridot, I foresee you making several potential mistakes as a leader, but as I told you before on Homeworld, I am by no means flawless, either. By working together, however… the star that represents our team will remain strong in spite of its flaws; we will support each other, no matter what."

"I'll do my best to work with you rather than against you when it comes to these problems," Peridot promised. "And I'll need to iron out my own problems before I can be relied on to resolve the issues of other gems…"

Garnet merely shrugged as she put her shades back on. "Some gems are better at counseling than others; they do not necessarily have to be a leader to own that role. Bismuth is a natural, as is Greg."

"Mm, true," Peridot agreed; her eyes also covered up once more. "And perhaps I am still in need of therapy… I feel _awful_ for how I behaved this morning, Garnet."

"You've come to that conclusion sooner than I expected," Garnet calmly commended. "But that's a good thing. I believe you and Steven both are in need of some special therapy; however, that's a matter to be discussed later. I understand you are in a vulnerable position right now, Peridot, and I do not enjoy asking this of you, but I need to confirm you will be able to handle a certain situation without resorting to using your powers to flee from it."

Peridot was understandably wary of what Garnet implied, but hesitantly nodded to her. "I'm… certain I'll _deeply regret_ agreeing to this, but you've got justifications behind a request like this, surely…"

Garnet nodded and ceased the hugging and other pleasantries.

"As co-leader of the Crystal Gems, I must know for certain you will stay true to your word," Garnet told her in a much sterner tone. "Do you, Peridot, solemnly swear as the co-leader of the Crystal Gems to cooperate with what I ask of you, and remain a gem of your word regardless of any temptation for you to behave otherwise?"

Peridot found her sense of dread make an overwhelming comeback. She tried her best to hold it down, determined to trust Garnet unconditionally.

"I do… solemnly swear, that is," she responded; her tone fairly even and steady so far. "I will resist my usual vices inherent with my new abilities; that is the surefire method of confirming I am in control of the power, rather than the other way around."

Garnet nodded with approval. "Good answer, but do not become too overconfident. Many times, you will feel tempted to give in, but this test you're about to undergo will prove your resolve, should you resist the urge to run away."

Peridot nodded in acknowledgement of this. "Are there any other specific restrictions?"

"So we're clear, this is what I expect from you: you will not use your powers to vacate this house, nor will you hide. You will not use them to sabotage anything in this household or anyone, human or gem alike. You will not use your powers to harm anyone in this household, nor will you neutralize them. You will not use your powers to distort the truth, nor will you use them to exert your will on other living beings to do your bidding. Are we understood, Peridot?"

"I, uh… feel like a lot of these policies go without saying," Peridot remarked as she cringed a bit. "B-but yes, yes. Understood and acknowledged. I will not run away nor manipulate anything to facilitate an escape. What exactly is the test, now?"

Garnet's strict act faded as she sighed. "I tried to defend you, Peridot… but I could only do so much. It's time you explained your deplorable actions."

"My deplorable… what?" Peridot was legitimately confused; it didn't help she already had memory issues, so she worried what awful thing she must have done and forgotten about…

Only to go silent as a certain Crystal Gem exited her room from the temple and directly approached Peridot with a certain lime-colored bubble in tow.

"Thank you for laying down the law, Garnet. This will make my job _infinitely_ easier."

"I will leave you two to sort this out, then," Garnet decided, wasting no time to bow out. "Depending on how you conduct yourselves, I may or may not have to check in to make sure you both come out of this in one piece. Pearl, I expect you to be on your best behavior as well."

"Of course, of course," Pearl boredly assured. "Honestly, don't insinuate I'm on _her_ level of maturity; I'm the one in the right here, after all."

"There is such a thing as being a sore winner," Garnet pointed out. "In any case, the floor is yours, Pearl."

Peridot grunted in frustration and reached out to Garnet, only to realize there was no point in begging for her to stay.

She was going to have to face Pearl sooner or later. Peridot only wished she was better prepared mentally; it was a given this conflict would push the ascended gem to her absolute limits.

* * *

As Garnet entered her room, she was mildly surprised to see a guest still lingering about.

"5XF… there was a chance you would still be here, but most of my visions predicted you would have already taken off with some new friends of yours," she expressed with a thoughtful stare. "Is everything going well?"

"I, er… can leave if that's what you're trying to communicate," 5XF meekly offered, quick to pick herself up off the ground and putting away the book she had been reading for a while. "I'm certain I've worn out my welcome in here by this point…"

Garnet shook her head and rested a hand over 5XF's shoulder. "Not at all: you are welcome to spend as much time here as you wish. I simply assumed you would have met with Amethyst by now."

"Lapis set out to retrieve her from the human settlement, but I've yet to hear back from either of them," 5XF reported. "I may be getting to know Amethyst with Lapis still being in my company; apparently Lapis has been putting off her own task in befriending Amethyst, and we decided it would be optimal for all three of us to spend time together."

"It seems you did well to earn Lapis' trust," Garnet commended with a smile. "That is no easy feat to achieve with a gem like her."

5XF nodded in agreement, though she was a bit less certain how much of her success was truly her own. "I want to think my striking resemblance to her former roommate did not have anything to do with my success, but that's a rather naïve sentiment… still, I've been honest with her about what I've put Steven and 5XG through, and surprisingly she still wants to give me a chance."

"Like I said, Lapis can be… tricky to befriend," Garnet reiterated. "Just getting your foot in the proverbial door is a challenge, and you should not feel any coincidental ties to her other friends diminishes your achievement. You've reached the point where your own efforts will matter the most, but I have faith you'll do well."

"I'm fairly certain she isn't one I'll seek relationship advice from at any point, but I'm fairly confident I can maintain our friendship despite that," 5XF assured. "I was thinking of perhaps getting to know Pearl better while I wait for Lapis to return with Amethyst, but between her time speaking with you and being in her room for so long, it's been a challenge to determine her availability."

"Ah, so you've been waiting here until Pearl becomes available or Lapis returns," Garnet understood. "Well, the good news is that Pearl recently vacated her room. Unfortunately, this is _not_ a good time to approach her."

5XF had a feeling she knew why that was the case. "She finally cornered 5XG, I presume."

Garnet stiffly nodded. "She claims to not remember coming home voluntarily, which is a cause for concern… I'll soon try to get in contact with Steven just to ensure he is not suffering similar symptoms. Whatever their problem is, we should be able to control it before it gets out of hand. But right now, while Peridot is here, it's best for her to sort out her issues with Pearl before their animosity festers any longer. I want to believe she has a justifiable explanation for what she did…"

"What _did_ 5XG do that has angered Pearl so severely, if you don't mind me asking?" 5XF inquired.

"Perhaps you should see for yourself," Garnet suggested after a brief moment of consideration. "Covertly, that is. There is a terrible mess in the bathroom that should be cleaned up as soon as possible. However, our resident housekeeper will be busy with your sister for a while. The bathroom is in close proximity to their current location, so simply keep to yourself as you clean in Pearl's place, and you will find out all that you wish to know."

5XF, the gem notorious for her insatiable curiosity, found the offer almost impossible to pass up. However, she gave the fusion a skeptical glance as a pertinent question came to mind.

"If you provide me the means to clean said mess, I can handle that," she assured her much taller fellow gem. "But why are you encouraging me to eavesdrop? Especially when one of the intended targets is the same one who _wanted me shattered_ for doing precisely that just a few days ago?"

"That is a bad habit of yours that we will work on when the time is right," Garnet assured. "But this is no time to be secretive from each other when we're in the midst of preparing for a dangerous battle, as well as managing a new society for gemkind. The Crystal Gems must be a cohesive unit when the time for the true Era 3 to commence. And to be honest, 5XF… I've seen multiple possible resolutions to this particular conflict where you are needed."

5XF couldn't help but recoil from this statement. "A-are you serious?! How in the world do I have any stake in whatever Pearl and 5XG are fighting about?"

"Think of it as a little test of your own," Garnet proposed. "I should not spoil too much, but I will say this is an opportunity for you to redeem yourself in your sister's eyes. The key to your involvement revolves around a certain bubbled gem in Pearl's possession."

Based on what Peridot had shown 5XF of her life story, as well as what was gathered while eavesdropping that night when Peridot confessed to Steven what happened to her on the most traumatic day of her life, the elder technician had a feeling she knew who would be the key to the conflict between her sister and Pearl.

She soon realized just how quickly this conflict could degenerate into something _much_ worse if Pearl kept pushing Peridot to a critical breaking point.

"You will be a more efficient means of determining whether or not my intervention will truly be needed," Garnet added. "I honestly do not want to have to break them up and end this before the two are able to meet halfway, but I will if the two prove they cannot work this out among themselves. Can I count on you to know when to make that call, 5XF?"

"I–… am not declining the offer," 5XF uneasily clarified. "I just want to know why you're entrusting such an important job like this to someone like _me_. If you show me how to clean a mess like this and offer a remote means of communication, I will do this, Garnet. But I… I'll be distracted, asking _myself_ why a responsibility such as this has been granted to me if you can't give me an answer."

Garnet smiled as she provided a broom and dustpan for the little gem, as well as what looked like a walkie-talkie.

"I will be happy to demonstrate how to perform your task," she responded. "And here is a simple and safe means of communicating with me from afar. 5XF, I already explained how your presence may provide crucial damage control that will prevent Pearl and Peridot's relationship from becoming unsalvageable. You feign indifference, but I know you have no desire to constantly be at odds with your sister and hope to reach a middle ground one day; your potential role, should it be needed, could become the foundation of what will finally bring peace between you two."

5XF decided to focus on the objects she had been granted rather than the fusion as she spoke in that moment. She honestly had no desire to confirm nor deny these points.

"Beyond that, I hope you will see this as a preview of what to expect should you become a mediator between the Homeworld refugees and the Crystal Gems," Garnet warmly expressed. "This is a little different, but should you get involved, you _will_ become the mediator between your sister and Pearl by default. It's important you truly experience what it means to be a mediator before you become one for millions of wayward gems, 5XF."

_Now_ the fusion's motivation made much more sense. Of course, the way she talked made it feel like an inevitability that 5XF would end up involved in this debacle that had nothing to do with her rather than a possibility.

Then again, if 5XF's suspicions were right, she already felt it would only be a matter of time before she'd be compelled to run in to her sister's defense. It seemed ludicrous, especially considering the awful way Peridot treated her earlier in the day… but 5XF wanted to believe a selfless action like this may eventually reward her. Perhaps Sphalerite would be allowed to exist again…

Of course, there was always the possibility that Peridot would _not_ be grateful for her sister's efforts and _not_ offer her any sort of reprieve. Perhaps this might not be enough to properly mend the relationship.

Scratch that: this _definitely_ wouldn't be enough to mend Peridot and 5XF's shattered relationship. On top of that, 5XF risked making an enemy of Pearl – she was aware of the animosity shared between her little sister and Rose Quartz's right-hand gem, largely stemming from their rivalry as fellow engineers as well as Peridot being rather unsubtle about dating the hybrid Pearl was basically a surrogate mother for.

5XF _wanted_ dearly to avoid repeating her sister's mistakes with any of the Crystal Gems; befriending Lapis the way she had gave her hope that she could indeed avoid living in her sister's shadow. But by coming to Peridot's defense, 5XF risked her only chance of making a good first impression on Pearl. A selfless action might result in her being hated by both parties.

The elder Peridot quietly groaned as she tried to shake that possibility out of her head. The daunting possibility of losing so much without gaining anything or even fixing the problem started to hang over her, but Garnet seemed to notice her internal struggle as she bent down to offer 5XF a hug.

"5XF, you can always say no," the fusion reminded her. "You are under no obligation to be part of this. I see you too are thinking of how many ways this could end in a disaster… remember that there is no shame in being pragmatic. Should you turn this offer down, know that you are not disappointing me; I will not think less of you."

While that was reassuring, 5XF was not so sure she could forgive herself if she turned her back on this opportunity and left her sister to suffer. She already had a disadvantage in being mentally compromised, and the possibility of having a faulty memory was the bane of every Peridot's existence. Forgetfulness was a trait some unfortunate Peridots on Homeworld adopted, and how they were ultimately handled was no different from how a Peridot with crippled limbs was dealt with.

However awfully Peridot treated her, 5XF could see she was truly suffering right now… and much of that was _her_ fault. It was still a shock for the elder Peridot to see her young, formerly sociopathic kin become so vulnerable and flawed. More and more, she regretted ever listening to Gypsum in the first place.

"I appreciate that," 5XF tiredly replied at last. "But that won't stop me from thinking less of myself if I back down now. The more I consider the variables of this conflict… the more I feel it's my _duty_ to be on standby. I-I'm going to let 5XG handle her own business as best she can, but if Pearl starts to play dirty…"

"Just remember she won't mean to," Garnet reminded her. "As much as they don't get along, Pearl _does_ care for Peridot. She does not want to intentionally harm her."

5XF felt her drive to be part of this grow overwhelmingly strong; subconsciously, her hands formed into fists.

"I understand I am risking the chance to establish a healthy rapport with Pearl if I need to step in," she told the fusion. "And I desperately wanted to avoid doing anything to risk my relationship with Pearl becoming a retread of 5XG's – so I intend to be as impartial as I can, in hopes that I do not further tarnish my reputation. It… it would be fantastic if they don't need either of us to intervene, but…"

"Hope for the best and prepare for the worst," Garnet advised. She tried not to make it obvious, but she too longed for a best-case scenario that looked increasingly less and less likely the more she and 5XF considered the details and the reality of an already tenuous relationship.

5XF nodded to Garnet. "I'll keep in touch. The longer we put this off, the more likely we'll both be too late to salvage this if it already devolved into all-out war."

"One quick demonstration with the broom, and you'll be on your way," Garnet assured before letting out a bit of a cheeky smile. "Just to make sure you don't emulate your sister trying to figure this out on your own – it will make quite a bit of noise, after all."

The elder Peridot glanced at the broom in her hand and blushed with mild embarrassment as she refocused her sights back on Garnet. "Um… I guess you're implying the rod part of this device is _not_ what cleans the floor, then…"

Garnet couldn't help but let out a laugh at that.

"Ha-_ha!_ Oh, my… you two certainly did form from the same rock."

* * *

**[ NEXT PHASES: ** **Peridot & Pearl – Steven & Greg ****– Lapis & Amethyst ]**


	6. Wrong for the Right Reasons

**Notes:**

**... Yeah, it was the right call to cut off the last chapter when I did. Otherwise, you all would be looking at a 30k chapter at the moment. **

**Instead, it's a still-absurd, but slightly less so 23k-ish! Yikes, indeed. **

**There was a perfect part to cut the chapter in half, but I ultimately decided against it. I want to keep the story branches to a single part apiece, the PeriPearl event has been hyped since the start so it at least warrants a notably bigger length, aaaaaand... at the time of writing, it is Christmas Eve! And actually Christmas Day for some of you in the world. So the least I could do was offer the "gift" of a buttload of writing. **

**With that said, enjoy yourself! Whether or not this is the last thing I'll complete in 2019 remains to be seen, but I wouldn't be shocked if that turned out to be the case.**

* * *

There are times when even the most optimistic souls must face reality and admit that not everyone is meant to get along with one another.

Even on their best days, they lack chemistry. They lack cohesion. And in the end, it's ultimately crueler to force two incompatible people to get along than to simply let them coexist and go on with their lives separately.

Peridot sincerely hoped Steven would come to understand and accept that one day. She personally accepted this fact of life long ago – for all the friends she made on Earth, one gem stubbornly resisted her infectious charm. While they were able to cooperate, and perhaps even loosely see each other as friends, Peridot knew if they weren't both associated with a large group of gems they were respectively much closer to, they'd very likely never have anything to do with each other at all.

Pearl knew this, too. When Peridot started dating her "baby boy", that made her all the more disinclined to reach out and improve their relations. No matter how much Peridot changed, Pearl would never truly believe she was good enough for Steven.

Then again… in all fairness, no one short of Connie would have earned Pearl's undying support in that regard.

In times like this, however, Pearl could no longer ignore Peridot. She was not content to merely "coexist" with her.

With the technician's poor attempts to hide the abject fear written all over her face, Pearl's piercing glare intensified as her eyes narrowed.

"Do you know where I found this bubbled gem, Peridot?"

Peridot hated it when Pearl acted like this; asking rhetorical questions to bask in her self-righteous glory when her victim states the obvious.

Instead, Peridot opted for outrage. "You were snooping around in my room just trying to find some way to implicate me, weren't you?!"

"First of all, _I'm_ asking the questions here," Pearl sharply declared. "Secondly, it is _not_ your room: we merely allowed you back into Steven's bathroom out of the kindness of our hearts. At best, we're _loaning_ you that space. Third point: I was _not_ snooping – I regularly clean this house to keep it from looking like Amethyst's room. The bathroom happens to be where I do the most cleaning because of the importance of regularly maintaining its pristine condition for Steven's sake."

Gritting her teeth and focusing her gaze to the floor, Peridot couldn't help but feel frustrated when Pearl actually made perfectly logical points. There was no way she could spin this story to make _her_ look bad…

"So, imagine my surprise when I found _this_ stuffed in the bathtub underneath your mattress," Pearl smugly stated. "You _know_ we had a strict policy about where we were to store the Homeworld refugees, Peridot. It's important we don't lose any of them – especially a refugee who is currently _healthy!_"

"I know…" Peridot numbly murmured; she looked like she'd rather shatter than talk about this any further.

However, Pearl had no intention of granting her that mercy. "Since I know you're far too intelligent to "forget" where we store the healthy refugees, I can only come to the conclusion that you hid this in the bathroom so that it _wouldn't_ be found. You **know** which gem is in this bubble, and you don't _want_ her free."

Despite their tenuous relationship, Pearl proved to have more in common with Peridot than simply her aptitude for mechanical engineering – she could be equally verbose _and_ hammy as well.

"_Fine_, you got me," Peridot loudly blurted out while bowing her head. She tried to shield her eyes from the taller gem as she confessed her sins. "I violated standard procedure; I had my reasons, but they do not excuse my actions. Just get her out of my sight and put her in with the healthy group – you can sentence me to whatever punishment you deem fit."

Pearl eyed the young gem curiously. "Any punishment, you say?"

Peridot briefly rose her head to shoot a fierce glare at her fellow gem. "Terminating my relationship with Steven is _not_ a valid punishment, just so we're clear."

Once she boldly made that point, Peridot's posture resumed its usual slump with her head lowered towards the floor.

"Peridot, I'm getting the impression you don't regret what you've done at all," a suspicious Pearl remarked. "You haven't even apologized."

"Because there's no point," Peridot shot back. "If I said it, you'd know right away my apology was insincere. Why waste time when I'm clearly _not_ sorry, while I lack the ability to convince you otherwise?"

"An attitude like that would imply you're not above pulling something like this in the future," Pearl snidely countered. "Or that you've hidden away more than one gem based on a petty personal grudge."

Peridot was quick to bury that notion. "I only hid one, and you found her, okay?! Y-you wouldn't understand my feelings, Pearl. Don't bother trying… we've been through this before."

"I imagine we have," Pearl bitterly agreed as she shifted her gaze towards the gem inside the bubble. "This is a fellow Pearl; a healthy, yellow one. Considering your stance on me, and knowing you're acquainted with _another_ Pearl of this color…"

"_Yes_, that's Yellow Diamond's Pearl," Peridot confirmed; her composure crumbling quickly as she faced Pearl again. "The same one we used as a skeleton key on Homeworld. My… former manager."

Pearl shot another piercing glare at Peridot just then. "Indeed: the same Pearl you've openly wished to keep as a bubbled "trophy", as I recall! After everything you've learned, you would _still_ talk about a Pearl that way, even though you of all gems should know better than to belittle those at the bottom of the caste!"

"If I still wanted her as a trophy, I wouldn't have kept her under my bed!" Peridot shouted back. "You _display_ trophies, Pearl! I'm not belittling her because she's a Pearl like you, okay?! That isn't why I hate her!"

"Oh, so you admit you hate her," Pearl acknowledged; seemingly amused to have dragged that confession out of her rival so quickly. "And _not_ because she's a Pearl like me, while being your direct superior? You're trying to claim it _didn't_ humiliate you to have to answer to a Pearl, even one who represented your _Diamond?_ Because what you confessed to me in your little video message implies otherwise!"

So badly Peridot wanted to put an end to this conversation and just teleport somewhere else. However, her sorrow grew as the technician had to remind herself she promised Garnet she _wouldn't_ use her powers for any reason in this confrontation.

"Pearl… I-I'm going to respectfully ask you to _not_ force me to elaborate," she requested; her tone becoming shaky. "My h-history… with her…"

She pointed to the bubble. "There's… much more to it. So much more. And I don't want to talk about _any_ of it. Not again."

"You're saying I should just take your word for it," Pearl assumed, not buying into Peridot's legitimate anguish. "Perhaps most Pearls would be more than happy to accommodate your request, but I'm _not_ like most Pearls, Peridot. You seem to forget you've already admitted to committing what would be considered a _crime_ in our Era 3: not a good look for you, considering you're supposed to be a major representative of the Crystal Gems."

While Garnet helped rebuild Peridot's self-confidence, Pearl's statement made it all shatter into pieces again. Peridot fell to her knees, utterly distraught.

"You aren't garnering any pity from me," Pearl coldly scoffed. "Stop acting so pathetic and defeated; all I did was catch you acting like the same little criminal you were when you first landed here on Earth. I just exposed your hypocrisy: you _claim_ you want all gems to have a fresh start on Earth and to have an equal opportunity to make a new first impression, good or bad. Yet I've heard you've viciously denied your own sister this treatment, and now you're going out of your way to ensure Yellow Pearl never gets a second chance _at all_."

No matter how callous Pearl behaved, she _was_ still objectively in the right. Peridot knew that, and it internally tore her to shreds. While she had perfectly understandable reasons for her poor behavior, this was a time when Peridot's cold hard logical viewpoint became a double-edged sword. In the past, she wouldn't tolerate excuses from anyone who acted illogically regardless of their emotional investment in whatever caused their behavior.

Consequently, Peridot was destined to be every bit as hard on herself in that regard. It didn't help that the few times she allowed herself to be overly emotional (or simply _couldn't_ suppress her emotions given the circumstances) always resulted in something catastrophic, especially in recent times.

Succumbing to the grief of Pumpkin's death caused Peridot to nearly _rip Homeworld apart_ before the natural causes that imminently doomed the planet could finish the job. It was easy to see why Peridot would associate sentimentality with destruction: in this instance, not a planet, but everything she worked for. Era 3 on Earth, the millions of refugees from Homeworld who still had no idea what happened or why… even the Crystal Gems as a team.

In times like this, Peridot wondered in earnest why and how Garnet saw _any_ aptitude of a leader within her. She was fairly certain no leader worth their salt would have crumbled this easily just for being rightfully called out on their bad behavior.

"I already told you, this charade of yours isn't going to yield the results you want!" Pearl shouted, startling the kneeling gem, which caused her to nearly jump and stumble… then fall on her back. "Do you honestly have nothing to say for yourself, Peridot?!"

Peridot couldn't help but wince (knowing this was going to make Pearl think she still was stubbornly bargaining for pity); most of the responses that came to mind were more and more excuses… and a single plea, which she ultimately opted for.

"P-Pearl, I already asked you not to make me talk about this," she cautiously reminded her elder. "You… you made it clear you don't want to hear me make excuses. I already admitted to you I've done wrong and will accept an appropriate punishment for my actions. What more could you want from me?! Do you need me to explicitly state that you're right and I'm wrong?! Will that satisfy you?!"

"Don't turn this around and make it about me!" Pearl shot back, agitated with what she perceived was more of Peridot's usual defiant attitude. "I want to know what made you think your behavior is even remotely acceptable!"

"_I don't believe it's acceptable behavior!"_ Peridot cried out. "Stars, you won't even believe me when I'm _admitting_ to being in the wrong! I know you tend to hear only what you _want_ to hear, but it's difficult for me to even give you that when you refuse to be specific about what you want from me!"

Pearl's eyes narrowed once more; naturally, she did not buy into her fellow gem's genuine anguish even now.

"I want the _truth_," she stiffly clarified. "Because I want to know what it was in that twisted mind of yours that drove you to this relapse of falling back into your old bad habits. I _need_ to know, especially from one of my supposed _leaders_, when to expect another crime by your hands. You may officially on Garnet's level of authority, but know you will _never_ be **my** leader. If you close yourself off from your teammates, that will not inspire us to believe in you! I have severe doubt not only in your integrity, Peridot, but your competence as well!"

"… Fair enough…" Peridot bit her lip, fighting back tears as she made it back on her feet. "I'd… I'd be more surprised if you _didn't_ think I was a lousy authority figure who can't do anything right. Never mind that my plan to save everyone on Homeworld the first time around _did_ in fact save you all… myself notwithstanding."

Pearl stood firm but couldn't resist the slightest flinch at the reminder that Peridot, while not _entirely_ through her own efforts alone, definitely earned the majority of the credit for that particular mission. Even she couldn't resist feeling utterly heartbroken when Peridot ended up being left behind on Homeworld.

"We risked _everything_ to bring you back," Pearl said in a much softer, somber tone. It almost sounded like she was holding back on spilling tears herself. "Despite going out of your way to insist we not bother, trying to convince us you weren't worth the effort… no one spared even a second to consider it. Even I immediately dismissed your order, Peridot. Not once did I entertain the notion of leaving you to die. When we figured out you were experimented on by the Diamonds… that didn't change a thing, even though I know every gem with your condition met a tragic end where _several_ gems became collateral damage."

Peridot didn't expect to hear Pearl admit she was _that_ upset over her rival not making it off Homeworld. It made her feel somewhat better, but she knew it was only a matter of time before Pearl resumed running her down.

"I appreciate the sentiment," Peridot murmured; her eyes unable to meet Pearl's. "And I'm grateful you all ignored my order. I'm not afraid to admit I'm wrong at times, Pearl. I've made bad calls in the past… and I'm sure I'll make more in Era 3 once it launches. We're _all_ going to make mistakes – even Garnet – because this is a learning experience for everybody. Barring that, we're all flawed individuals, Pearl. No amount of authority makes one immune to screwing up or poor decision-making."

"True enough," Pearl conceded. "But you're downplaying your own flaws, Peridot. There is a difference between occasionally screwing something up and _repeatedly_ making bad decisions in tandem with improper conduct. Which one describes you most accurately right now, Peridot?"

"The latter, obviously," Peridot bitterly replied. "And I'm not going to bother with excuses. I know that isn't what you're after – but any explanation you're expecting out of me is just going to be that: an excuse. I don't know if you've noticed, but Steven and I had a rather _abysmal_ vacation during the latter half of last week. We're going to explain everything in due course, but right now, we both _desperately_ need some reprieve from what we've recently suffered. And I sincerely hope Steven is having better luck than me in that endeavor; I'm currently suffering from a _faulty memory_ over the course of this day, Pearl. So understand that your brutal interrogation is doing nothing but provoking sheer agitation; a continued assault will almost assuredly trigger a nervous breakdown. _I'm supposed to be recuperating_ – this is anything but."

Pearl let out an annoyed huff before stepping away from Peridot and started to pace around the living room to gather her thoughts. Peridot wasn't sure what the elder gem had in mind, but she stood her ground and patiently awaited Pearl's response. Deep down, she hoped Pearl would relent on her questioning…

"The truth will set you free, Peridot. If you can give me that, you'll be free to relax and recover from whatever danger you put yourself and Steven in."

… Of course, the pragmatic, realistic side of Peridot knew better than to bank on that outcome.

"Wow, _thanks_ for assuming whatever happened to us was entirely _my_ fault," Peridot snidely remarked. "I _never_ would have guessed **you** of all gems would come to a conclusion that results in me taking full responsibility for circumstances beyond everyone's control."

Pearl shot a dark glare at Peridot just then. "So, you're insinuating that _Steven_ is to blame for whatever happened to you in Egypt? What a loving sentiment from the alleged girlfr–"

"We're _all_ at fault for what happened in Egypt!" Peridot snapped. "Steven and I are equally at fault for failing to earn 5XF's trust; 5XF is at fault for being a world-class _clod_ for running away _in a desert_, thinking she could make it on her own without us! It was _her_ stupid idiot actions that have forced us to delay Era 3 _again_ due to getting involved with a corrupted gem! We are _all_ to blame, Pearl!"

Pearl grunted, flustered and annoyed with Peridot's renewed resolve to stand up for herself.

"But the fact remains you are culpable for your own misfortune, even if the fault does not solely lie within you," she said with a sneer. "And if you want the right to recover on _my_ watch, you're going to explain to me why you attempted to keep Yellow Pearl forever imprisoned."

"_Why_ do you care so much?!" Peridot barked out. "Just because she's a Pearl like you?! Because you think you can link this to how I treated you in the past and claim I'm still just as prejudiced against your kind like I used to be?!"

"I thought I made it clear at the beginning: _you_ committed the crime, Peridot," Pearl coldly reminded the young gem. "You've admitted as much; as such, you will not be asking questions. At the very least, you don't get that privilege until you answer _mine_."

Peridot felt her body reflexively shudder; she hugged herself, trying to contain it, but the technician knew she would be unable to fully quell her body's telltale signs that she was being pushed to the brink – mentally and emotionally.

So badly, she wanted to avoid telling Pearl exactly why she was so compelled to contradict everything she stood for by denying this specific bubbled gem the right to start anew. Peridot knew it was wrong; that it was unfair of her to treat Yellow Pearl this way. But every time she saw that gemstone, the traumatic memories flooded her mind and threatened to completely overwhelm her.

As time passed, Peridot's thoughts were eaten up by the reminders of the day she tried to bury away forever. It didn't help that she already went through this story with Amethyst earlier in the day – though that at least Peridot was _willing_ to do for a good cause. She would have to go over this again with Lapis later for similar reasons. And this morning, she was horrified to find out her own sister eavesdropped without her consent to learn about the most traumatic moment of her life.

She was _done_ sharing this story to anyone else. As much as she respected and trusted Garnet, Peridot had no desire to let her in on the secret. Bismuth was also a close and beloved friend, but Peridot didn't see any reason to burden her with the knowledge – while burdening _herself_ for sharing it again. Greg and Connie… Peridot felt they'd both be better off remaining oblivious as well.

_Pearl_, however…

While there was a begrudging respect, a common ground between the two gems, and the ability to work together if they truly needed to, Peridot and Pearl were very distant acquaintances at best. They were truly only brought together by their common link through their other friends.

Pearl understood the junior gem much better now since receiving her message when Peridot was presumed dead (though ultimately just captured). And yet, the two were still unable to see eye-to-eye. Ever since Peridot and Steven got together, Pearl had entirely given up on even thinking of trying to connect with her better… at least, until the relationship itself crashed and burned, which Pearl honestly believed would be the inevitable outcome.

She at least had the decency to keep that sentiment to herself. However, her expressions alone told Peridot very quickly that she would never be seen as "good enough" for Steven in her eyes.

"Pearl… I _implore_ you to not force me to beg," Peridot weakly pleaded. "I _cannot_ tell you why. Some stories are… better left untold."

"That would be a valid point if you truly _hadn't_ told the story," Pearl ruthlessly countered. "But you've already shared it with a few select gems, haven't you? Don't you think it strikes others as suspicious when you start playing favorites, Peridot? Of course, I can't imagine _Steven_ knows this dirty little secret. He'd never stay with someone who acts so–"

"_Steven's the one who made me share the story in the first place!"_ Peridot screeched, not wanting to hear another _word_ from Pearl after a slight like that. "And I **admitted** to him that I hid Yellow Pearl away! Guess what: _he didn't even react!_ By telling him everything, I traumatized Steven just as much as I traumatized myself for recounting it! So don't you **dare** trivialize our relationship based on my questionable actions, Pearl!"

Pearl was stunned, taking this all in. She could tell Peridot _wasn't_ lying when she revealed that Steven didn't say a single word about her crime. She couldn't comprehend it; Steven was a loving boy who cared for everything and everyone. Just how badly was he traumatized to _overlook_ such a heinous act?

"No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't keep this part of my life buried and forgotten forever," Peridot sorrowfully admitted. "However, that doesn't mean it should be a constant reference to my life! I will _not_ be defined by that moment, and ultimately, it's none of your business! I shared this story with those whom I care for the most; more importantly, those who have a stake in what played out during that part of my life."

Peridot glared at Pearl and pointed to her.

"They are the only ones who _need_ to know – don't perceive them as "privileged" just because I told them and not you, Pearl. Consider yourself _fortunate_ that you can live your life _not_ knowing how the most traumatic day of my life panned out! You're not going to achieve any form of enlightenment: it is a sad, _miserable_ story where everyone involved is either an unrepentant monster, an unfeeling clod, or a gem one _hairline_ _fracture_ away from being internally shattered!"

Now Pearl was the one who had a hard time keeping her eyes on Peridot; her gaze refocused on her bubbled kin.

"In case you've forgotten, Pearl, you're the one we're counting on to cure the countless amounts of sick gems we have stockpiled all over the temple," Peridot more calmly followed up; however, she still had a harsh and strict tone, indicating how much Pearl had backed her against the proverbial wall.

"Curing the corrupted, curing the pallified… endeavors that could take years, decades – even _centuries_ now that we no longer have the four Diamonds to provide for us. But if anyone can find an alternative method, it's you. And what would be truly awful of me is to weigh down your mind with my dramatic nonsense that would only hinder your progress… and in turn, hinder the millions of ill gems who deserve a new, free life just as much as their healthy counterparts."

Finally, Pearl visibly softened. For the first time, Peridot's words registered to her as something a responsible gem should say; what a _leader_ would say.

"I asked you, Peridot… to not make this about me," she stated in a calm, yet shaky tone. "But you're correct: I'm going to be very busy from here on out, finding cures for two conditions that are otherwise impossible to treat. It's very important that I focus on determining which methods are viable and discard any that fail to yield the results we seek. Distractions _will_ hinder my progress…"

Subconsciously, her grip tightened on the bubble.

"… And we can't be having that. All I can do is think about the cure now. Narrow down the endless possibilities as much as I can… then keep trying, until I crack the proverbial code or the end of time itself."

Peridot took notice to these subtle cues. She took a moment to regain some composure and managed to keep her focus on the elder gem again.

"Pearl… you're not doing this alone," she gently assured. "Whenever we're not getting the refugees adjusted to Earth, we'll come to see you and help however we can. There are plenty of Crystal Gems besides you who have sick friends they can't wait to cure and reunite with; it's not like they aren't invested in this."

"Of course I'm not alone," Pearl affirmed in a faux-cheerful demeanor. "But isn't it just the funniest thing, how this is my only duty? The rest of you will be out and about, running all sorts of errands for these refugees, and I'll be holed up in my room thinking about nothing but the cure!"

"Y-you know… it doesn't _have_ to be that way, Pearl," Peridot told her; genuinely worried for her teammate's well-being. "If you feel that strongly about it, we can schedule a course for you to teach the refugees. I-I mean, who better than you to teach them proper Earth manners and crap, right?"

It was a thoughtful gesture, and Peridot was certain this was a real vulnerability Pearl had been dealing with. This was the first time she had shown any sign of discontent with her role in Earth's Era 3 – thankfully, this was a good time to take issue with it. If any gem had issues with the responsibilities they were saddled with in this never-ending operation, it was best to deal with them _before_ the launch.

However, Pearl realized this _wasn't_ what she went to great lengths to corner Peridot for. She shot an annoyed glare to the technician as her features began to reharden.

"This is **not** supposed to be about me!" Pearl hollered. "You are the one on trial here!"

"This is _not_ a trial," Peridot flatly cut in. "This is a lecture and you know it. That's _all_ you ever bring to the proverbial table, Pearl."

Pearl took a few steps forward towards Peridot, towering over her post-ascended form. "There you go again, running your mouth as if that will help your case. I suppose I have no right to force you to explain why you did this to Yellow Diamond's Pearl – though I _highly_ suspect you're over-dramatizing it, as you often do."

"Well, apparently I can't lie to save my life," Peridot snidely shot back. "So if I did overstate anything, you would have noticed by now, correct?"

This was a very good point, but Pearl brushed that aside and refocused her anger towards the rival engineer.

"You said you would accept an appropriate punishment," Pearl pointed out. "Since you pleaded guilty, I expect you'll go along with your punishment without question."

"_Within reason," _Peridot loudly clarified. "I already told you that ending my relationship with Steven is not within those parameters!"

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do recall that. I believe what I have in mind is _perfectly_ within reason, considering the nature of your crime."

She held out the bubbled gemstone of Yellow Pearl.

"Yellow Pearl is to be released, and _you_ will explain everything she needs to know about her new life on Earth."

Just like that, Peridot froze; the trauma abruptly flooded back in and dominated all other thoughts in the gem's mind. These words struck fear into her very soul.

"Oh, and you _will_ owe her an apology for attempting to hide her away and denying her a chance at a new life," Pearl added; completely unfazed by how abruptly Peridot lost all composure.

After all, she had been an emotional mess for the majority of this conflict. This was nothing new… on the surface, at least.

But internally, Peridot panicked more than ever before.

While she had dealt with Yellow Pearl's presence with relative ease during their last encounter on Homeworld, there were a couple of important variables to consider.

First and foremost, this occurred _before_ Peridot unearthed that traumatic repressed memory. All but Lapis' sacrifice was mentally buried with the intent of never resurfacing, so Peridot never would have associated her former manager with a traumatic moment she didn't even recall at the time.

Secondly, Peridot was _supremely_ sedated. As drugged as she was, Peridot was hardly herself until she accomplished her mission in her old workstation. Not just from the influence of the drugs, but from her old, sociopathic Homeworld persona resurfacing as a personal defense mechanism. It was the only way Peridot was able to shake off being beaten within an inch of her life _and_ watching the offending gem shatter into pieces all over her. No amount of trauma would pierce through that psychotic armor.

"_P-please don't…"_ Peridot begged, though her voice was down to a whisper at this point. "Don't… don't do this to me!"

Though the technician's eyes were bugged out while she devolved into pure hyperventilating, Pearl saw no reason to take these triggered indicators seriously.

"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time," Pearl scolded. She reached up into her glowing gemstone and pulled out a needle, then proceeded to angle it appropriately in the bubble's direction. "You haven't once fooled me with your repeated attempts at emotional blackmail, and it's not saving you now. Show me you have at least a _shred_ of dignity, Peridot: you consented to this, so for once in your life, live up to your arrogant bluffing!"

"_Don't let her out!"_ Peridot screeched; tears now streamed down her face. "P-Pearl, you have **no clue** how badly this will affect my psyche if _she's_ out and about! Y-you shouldn't be trivializing the freaking _refugees_ and putting _them_ through trauma just to prove a point to me! You're–… you are regarding Yellow Pearl as a_ means to punish me_ rather than an individual!"

The last couple of statements made Pearl pause; apparently, this didn't once cross her mind. Of course, being almost obsessively hellbent on punishing Peridot consequently made Pearl blind to the implications and consequences of her actions beyond that single motivation.

Except… Pearl remembered just then _why_ she was so upset to find Yellow Pearl hidden away. She had been missing for several days, after all. She didn't want to release Yellow Pearl prematurely _just_ to punish Peridot – and despite the several times the tiny technician demanded for Pearl's ulterior motives (or rather, if she even _had_ any), she was never given an answer.

Similar to Peridot, Pearl felt her other motives were none of Peridot's business. _Especially_ after finding out the young gem was responsible for Yellow Pearl's disappearance. Now Pearl had a justifiable excuse to _not_ explain anything to Peridot; for fear that her prejudiced, Pearl-hating self would sabotage her efforts out of spite.

"Tell me, Pearl, _how_ does that make you any better than me when I talked about her like she was my personal trophy?!" Peridot angrily cried out. "You're objectifying _your own kind_ just to get back at me; how does that **not** strike you as short-sighted and petty?!"

"How many times do I have to remind you that you don't have the right to ask me _any_ questions?!" Pearl barked back; now very defensive and offended to see that even in her most vulnerable state, Peridot still dared to challenge her. "You won't open up to me, so don't expect me to extend the same courtesy to you! And don't you _dare_ assume I'm doing this just to punish you, you little brat! The world does _not_ revolve around the "Great and Lovable" Peridot, shockingly enough!"

The insults were relatively easy to weather – mostly because Peridot had long known Pearl always had a low opinion of her, so none of her harsh admonishments were anything she didn't already anticipate. And Peridot's stance on Pearl was very similar, which made statements like this far less powerful than they were intended to be.

However, Pearl's stubborn refusal to explain _anything_ on her end was nothing short of frustrating. She was stonewalling Peridot until the latter relented and shared her traumatic experience. It was not a fair exchange, no matter how Pearl worded her motives.

"After all that, you're _still_ insisting I burden you with that stupid story?!" Peridot said in sheer, dumbfounded disbelief. "This is by no means an equal exchange! Pearl, this is a _Homeworld refugee_ you're using as a bargaining chip! If you have any other ulterior motives in prematurely releasing her, _I deserve to know!_ Regardless of your sentiments, I **am** your superior and it's my duty to inquire my teammates when they're about to do something _incredibly stupid!_ You just can't…"

Despite not needing to breathe, Peridot felt so short of breath right now and consequently was incredibly fatigued. This was a highly worrying symptom when the technician had just woken up from a nap not even half an hour ago. Still, she winced and powered through it: this was _not_ the time to show any more weakness in Pearl's presence than she had already.

"You can't withhold this kind of information from me, Pearl!" she finally continued. "It isn't personal and inconsequential to our mission like the information I'm refusing to grant you; it's the opposite! You're insulting your fellow Pearl there by insinuating this!"

It seemed _some_ percentage of Peridot's speech got through to Pearl. For a few moments, she remained still with her bubbled yellow kin in one hand and the other holding the pin mere inches away.

Pearl could no longer deny she was being more immature than the most immature gem on the team at this point; she had no intention of demeaning Yellow Diamond's Pearl, but that was exactly what she ended up doing. She had lost sight of what was important by stubbornly insisting that Peridot share a part of her life she was incredibly uncomfortable to reveal to just anyone – hell, she was uncomfortable sharing the story even to her best friends _and_ boyfriend. Pearl was being nothing short of insensitive at this point to hold critical mission-relevant plans hostage over such a delicate matter.

Like Peridot before her, Pearl realized she needed to get over herself and focus on what was important.

"Fine, Peridot. If you so insist… I'll tell you what I'm trying to accomplish with this; I assure you this is for the good of the team _and_ for Era 3."

Peridot huffed out a sigh of relief. Even for all her paranoia of how badly this confrontation with Pearl would go down, this was _still_ far more painful than she anticipated. And she was ecstatic to finally be past the point of hostilities, though Peridot lacked the energy to even show it.

"_After_ you explain yourself to Yellow Pearl and apologize for your actions," Pearl bitterly added, punctuating her amendment with a loud **POP!**

The pastel-hued pearl fell to the floor as Peridot looked on, frozen with shock and terror.

Seconds later, the gemstone glowed and floated up – a stream of hard light emanated from it and began to take on a very familiarly-shaped silhouette.

With that, Peridot was no longer frozen stiff; however, she was back to becoming a quivering, hyperventilating mess. She couldn't even form _words_ in her mind, much less speak a single coherent word of admonishment to the now-stoic Pearl, who calmly watched her fellow gem reform.

That was the breaking point: Peridot could no longer handle this. She warned Pearl time and time again not to do this, only for her pleas to go ignored.

While she swore to Garnet that she'd not use her powers to escape, manipulate, or harm anybody in the house, that didn't mean Peridot was above escaping the old-fashioned way.

Peridot could only do what she knew worked before when she felt _this _threatened and trapped: retreat to the bathroom.

* * *

After slamming the door behind her and locking it accordingly, Peridot slumped against it – trying her hardest to come down from her panic attack. She continued to hyperventilate, sweat, and shiver while anticipating some imminent angry door-knocking any second now.

Thankfully, it didn't happen. Not yet, at least.

It took every last ounce of willpower to resist teleporting to the other end of the world after Pearl popped that bubble. The temptation to still do so remained, as it quickly became apparent that Peridot barricading herself in this location would only serve as a very short-term solution delaying the inevitable.

Keeping in mind the oath she had sworn to her co-lead, Peridot quickly found herself very short on options. But, while she wasn't being actively pursued (it was likely that Pearl didn't anticipate her rival literally running away from this imposed duty – in doing so, now _she_ was stuck having to welcome Yellow Pearl to Earth and answer her kin's initial line of questioning), this was the time to go over her ordeal and how to approach it.

Calling Steven (or anyone else, honestly) first came to mind, but Peridot ultimately opted not to resort to that just yet. While she had no way to know for sure until she contacted him, the weary gem had a very strong intuition telling her Steven was likely sharing many of her symptoms. He already shared Peridot's inability to recall how they ended up on the beach this morning when they had allegedly been on the beach house roof all night; it was highly probable Steven too suffered a second spell in the middle of the day just as she had.

Besides that, they were supposed to be spending this part of the day going their separate ways and catching up with the friends they neglected over the past week. She didn't mind helping him and Bismuth in Funland earlier, but even then she made a point to linger as little as possible for Amethyst's sake.

And now that she thought back on the words exchanged between herself and Pearl… only then did Peridot realize how badly sharing her story had shaken Steven up; by all rights, he _should_ have admonished her when she brutally admitted to hiding Yellow Pearl away without even the slightest trace of remorse. There was just as good a chance that Steven would make this worse for Peridot by wholeheartedly _agreeing_ with Pearl if he was reminded about this misdeed, and possibly insist to his girlfriend to face a punishment that he might believe she deserves – even if Peridot _still_ personally believed this was a very disproportionate retribution.

Most of Peridot's other companions were too far away to be of any real help, and there was no guarantee any of them would take her side on this, either. While Garnet was close by, there was no doubt in Peridot's mind that she wouldn't be helpful in the least – the fusion made it clear where she stood on this matter by taking preventative measures to ensure Peridot would ultimately face justice.

She at least seemed aware that Pearl would take this too far, but by not stepping in to stop Yellow Pearl's bubble from being popped, that only told Peridot that Garnet believed this was what she deserved.

Perhaps it didn't help Peridot's case that Garnet was like Pearl in that she remained unaware of the co-leader's recently-resurfaced inner trauma; Peridot remembered just then that she _did_ run her mouth about _not_ sharing that story to anyone else if she could help it. She honestly did believe Garnet was better off not knowing, however – out of everyone who remained, she would have been the top contender if Peridot _had_ to share her story with one more person.

But like Pearl, Garnet had no personal stake in the matter. Not like Amethyst, who _needed_ to be made aware that not even a cure from corruption would suddenly make Jasper a redeemed gem. Her investment in helping Jasper just as Steven helped Peridot and Lapis made Peridot realize she was only putting her best friend in danger if she _didn't_ let her know precisely how low Jasper was willing to sink to assert her dominance in any situation. And to have any hopes in fostering a friendship with Lapis, Amethyst needed to be made aware just how badly she could forever ruin that opportunity with her Jasper fixation.

Lapis was _there_ at the time – she had to carry the knowledge of that horrific day the entire time Peridot made herself forget it. There was no way for the ocean gem to _not_ know about it; but it was going to have to be reviewed soon regardless, since it retroactively made Peridot's friendship with Lapis become founded by two gems who were never on the same page.

Even without the eavesdropping, 5XF had suspected her sister withheld this incident based on her own logical, deductive reasoning. In hindsight, Peridot had to admit was probably for the best 5XF learned the full truth even if she had done so without her consent – without that, 5XF would presume the incident was much worse than it actually was and risk spreading misinformation that could become very damaging down the line.

And of course, she and Steven were the reason Peridot remembered this ever happened to her at all. Steven wasn't taking "no" for an answer – rightfully so, since the couple agreed there should no longer be secrets between them. It was ultimately the right call; Peridot learned she needed to come to terms with her past demons properly when she regained her memories as a Homeworld sociopath since refugees would be throwing that on her on a daily basis once the new Era 3 started. She couldn't truly move on from her past by burying it and pretending it never happened; ultimately, these were very important and valuable life lessons. And it wasn't just for her benefit: Peridot wouldn't get very far with guiding her own kin if she feigned ignorance of their very justified negative sentiments towards her.

But that was it. Nothing would be gained and no one else would benefit from the knowledge in any way by telling anyone else.

Steven's loving support helped Peridot come to terms with her conflicting feelings on the matter; she knew now there was nothing she could have done to change the situation. She had no way to fully resist Jasper; the fact Peridot managed to even partially suppress her temptation to fully succumb to the abuse was nothing short of miraculous. And since Peridot had been assaulted before even knowing or understanding what was really happening to her, she no longer saw reason to blame herself for not fully resisting or avoiding an escalation like this entirely.

While she couldn't help but continue to feel guilty that Lapis unwittingly sacrificed herself to preserve what little remained of her own sanity and self-awareness, Peridot understood it was completely out of her hands. Even if she had been the gem she was now back then, Peridot lacked the authority, ability, _and _the right to prevent Jasper from doing anything to Lapis. Even attempting to step in would have been grounds for Jasper to shatter Peridot immediately based on Homeworld law.

The only part of that guilt Peridot could honestly hang on to, even slightly, was the fact that there _were_ moments when Jasper was absent and Peridot could have offered her informant some sympathy, or at the very least appreciation for taking the punishment originally meant for her. It ultimately wouldn't have made that much of a difference even if she had, but it would lessen Peridot's guilt at least a small amount.

Peridot had to remember during those rare opportunities that she was in something of a purgatory regarding her own identity. She was no longer the amoral opportunist she spent most of her life being; at the same time, Peridot was a far cry from who she ended up becoming now. The technician could barely wrap her head around who exactly she even _was_ between her worst and best days; realistically, she did not have the emotional capability to offer Lapis any kind of meaningful support back then.

And by the time Peridot could have made up for that when they reunited after their liberation from Jasper and Homeworld's grasp, she had made herself fully forget all but the single detail of Lapis saving the technician from something significant.

All of this just further reinforced how uncomfortable it was going to be for Peridot to talk to Lapis about this in the near future. She hadn't lost her resolve, but she _was_ beginning to doubt if she'd be in any condition to talk to Lapis anytime soon if she couldn't rest her mind and just have a casual conversation with someone that _didn't_ inflict so much pain, regret, and guilt.

She couldn't even achieve that much with Amethyst; granted, it was largely a much-appreciated reprieve of an outing. It was just greatly hampered with unexpectedly sharing that moment with Amethyst and consequently risking her own well-being.

… On that note, Peridot remembered Amethyst's proposal to revisit Pink Diamond's Zoo and how immensely worried the quartz was for her kin. She made sure to jot down a reminder on her phone to consult with Garnet regarding Amethyst's proposal. After burdening her with that daunting backstory, Peridot felt she owed it to her best friend to fight for her – especially once she was able to rationalize this unorthodox request.

The door continued to remain undisturbed; Peridot could tell by closely listening that neither Pearl were anywhere near the vicinity. It seemed rather suspect; all the same, Peridot was in no position to waste time wondering why when she should be thinking about how to handle her current situation.

Only then did Peridot notice an odd detail to the bathroom floor: it was spotless. That shouldn't be the case as far as she knew: several mirrors were dropped and broken mere inches away from where Peridot sat. Pearl couldn't have cleaned this; she came from her room in the temple on the opposite end of the house after the consultation with Garnet. Both team leaders remained right next to the bathroom up until that point. That mess very much remained on the floor by the time Pearl and Peridot confronted each other.

Two other objects caught Peridot's eye just then: a dustpan filled to the brim with glass shards, and a broom resting against the wall beside it.

So, someone _had_ been in here cleaning while she and Pearl argued… at that point, Peridot realized that meant someone else was nearby during that exchange and likely overheard it. She grew suspicious…

"Sorry to blow your cover like this, but you really should show yourself now. She's had time to think this over – now, it's your turn to help, if you so choose."

That was Garnet's voice, though there was some kind of distortion to it. Peridot's head snapped in the direction of the hamper: there, she found none other than a very disgusted 5XF emerge from the pile of dirty laundry holding a communicator.

"Of _course_," Peridot angrily spat. "Who else would eavesdrop on _yet another_ confidential conversation of mine other than the nosiest Peridot I know? Why am I even surprised anymore?"

"You already knew Garnet was remotely monitoring this," 5XF grunted as she carefully climbed out of the hamper. "By definition, nothing was being said in confidence, by virtue of no one trusting either of you to work this out among yourselves."

This wasn't her first time being trapped and surrounded by filthy human laundry: 5XF suffered the same conditions when the Light Peridot condemned her to a specific pocket dimension for a "time-out" during the Gypsum incident.

"That doesn't give _you_ an excuse to snoop around!" Peridot asserted. "You're making me regret that I ever felt bad for wanting you shattered for doing that last time; all you're doing is justifying my anger, 5XF!"

"I was _asked_ to come here to clear out the mess in this room since Pearl was preoccupied," 5XF calmly explained. "Garnet, I assume you foresaw 5XG retreating to this location?"

"It did happen in the majority of the potential timelines," Garnet replied over the receiver. "The least I could do was help make sure your sister didn't cut her feet on the way in."

Peridot couldn't help but be amused by this. "Seriously, 5XF? _You_ did Pearl-work?"

"Considering the situation, now is _not_ a good time to start demeaning Pearls," 5XF sharply reminded her. "I was told my presence could minimize the damage this conflict could bring about…"

"Then you _should _have stepped in sooner," Peridot grumbled. "It's too late now: Yellow Pearl's been let out! Now I _have_ to deal with her, even though that's the _last_ thing I wanted to ever do!"

"I wanted to interfere!" 5XF claimed. "I heard everything, 5XG. Believe it or not, I'm on _your_ side here: Pearl shouldn't have resorted to this just because you won't tell her about certain personal issues."

Peridot scoffed at this; she wouldn't for a second believe her kin would help her for any reason. Especially not after how they clashed this morning. "That's rich, coming from you!"

"Lapis already knew about the incident by virtue of _being there_ when it happened, 5XG," 5XF stiffly reminded her. "You can't pretend this is the same scenario. As you said, the information Pearl's trying to acquire from you is _strictly_ on a need-to-know basis. Lapis meets the need-to-know credentials; Pearl does not. And…"

Reluctantly, the elder Peridot sighed. "Garnet, you don't meet them, either. Please do not take offense."

"None taken," Garnet softly assured over the communicator. "While it was wrong of Peridot to hide a healthy refugee, it is also wrong of Pearl to extort unnecessary information from her in exchange for _very_ crucial, necessary information on her end. And I explicitly told her _not_ to release Yellow Pearl…"

"Then why didn't either of you stop her sooner?!" Peridot angrily inquired. "I did everything I could to talk her out of it, but my word means _less than nothing_ to her!"

"And I'm proud of you for how you conducted yourself, Peridot," Garnet commended from afar. "I saw how hard it was for you to maintain your composure, but you made me proud when you made Pearl realize she was behaving no better than you – you helped Pearl understand that her actions are harmful to the team and Era 3."

5XF nodded in agreement. "Listen, I know we're not on good terms and my word probably means to you as much as yours means to Pearl, but I cannot overlook how much effort you've put into trying to make this work out. You've gone out of your way to be accommodating, mature, and reasonable – it isn't your fault that Pearl refuses to compromise."

While Peridot felt herself partially comforted by this praise (even 5XF's, surprisingly), she couldn't get her mind off the fact that her failure to compromise caused a major problem and she wasn't getting the answers she needed.

"She's acting out because of me," Peridot quietly reminded them. "So in a way, this _is_ still my fault. However, I still want to know why neither of you stepped in and put a stop to this! It's too late to fix this now!"

"Like I said, I _wanted_ to," 5XF insisted. "Garnet told me to hold back: apparently, I'm of more use to you if Yellow Pearl _is_ let out."

"Additionally, Pearl _does_ have a motive for releasing Yellow Pearl prematurely," Garnet revealed. "One that goes beyond simply punishing you, Peridot. You've rightfully demanded that reason and Pearl will not give it to you. I have a vague idea what her true motive is…"

"Then _tell me!_" Peridot urged. "I've done all I can, Garnet!"

After a brief moment of silence, Garnet's voice came through the communicator once more. "Peridot, you should soundproof this bathroom. Just in case."

Peridot wondered why she hadn't done that sooner, but… then she remembered the reason. "I vowed to not use my powers for trickery, Garnet…"

"Pearl has escalated this issue," Garnet asserted. "Enough to warrant these preventative measures. I expect you to continue refraining on using your powers, Peridot; I know this has been very hard for you. But you have my blessing to use them to ensure our privacy. We need to plan our next move carefully, _without_ either Pearl overhearing us."

This was a perfectly sensible decision, and officially having Garnet's blessing, Peridot quickly concentrated and soon invoked a barrier covering the entire bathroom that would make the outside world deaf to whatever went on within.

"For the record, I'm proud of you for remembering your vows before agreeing to my request," Garnet added. "You're doing an excellent job."

Peridot managed to smile at this, but soon resumed her worried default appearance when she glanced to the communicator in 5XF's hand. "Thank you. Now, can you tell me what Pearl's deal is, letting Yellow Pearl out at a time like this? You said you didn't want her released, but you let her do it anyway…"

"Peridot, let me first ask you this: do you _want_ to be at odds with Pearl forever? One wrong turn, and that very well may be the end result of your relationship."

5XF quietly gulped at the question. She had spoken with Garnet enough before Peridot's arrival to have an idea of where this was going, but it made her very nervous…

"I don't _want_ to be enemies with anyone anymore!" Peridot cried out, before her features soured and her gaze shifted from the communicator to the gem holding it. "5XF notwithstanding, of course…"

"Of _course_." 5XF rolled her eyes; she should have figured even going out of her way to help wouldn't make a difference to her little sister.

"Then you need to get through to her on your own," Garnet urged. "Failure can be devastating, but it also breeds success if you have the strength to get up and try again. And you are one of the most stubborn gems I've ever seen in my life, Peridot. It isn't like you to give up."

Peridot felt guilty for a moment… but then she glared at the receiver. "I know a lost cause when I see one, Garnet! And you know for a fact she can't _stand_ that I'm dating Steven; that alone will prevent Pearl from ever truly listening to me."

"You already got her to listen a few times," Garnet pointed out. "She just made sure to downplay it, because Pearl can be quite stubborn, herself."

"5XG, if you rely on third-party sources to get your information on Pearl, how will Pearl _ever_ trust you enough to open up?" 5XF inquired. "That's why Garnet hasn't given you the answer: if you confront Pearl with that information before she's told you, she'll know you got it from Garnet. That would compel her to _never_ confide anything to you."

While it felt insultingly hypocritical that 5XF of all people would tell her this, Peridot couldn't overlook her point.

"She… she has Yellow Diamond's Pearl out now, though," Peridot pointed out. "I–… I can't deal with her _and_ Pearl at the same time, Garnet!"

"That's why I'm here," 5XF confidently told her. "I know why that particular Pearl's presence bothers you so deeply, 5XG. She's a direct threat to what you're trying to keep to yourself… so I implore you, let me come out and back you up."

Peridot was baffled to hear this, to say the least. "Eh–? 5XF, what is _your_ motive? You literally have no reason to help me; you absolutely should not have any desire whatsoever to back me up in this! Laughing at my misfortune; that I can see. _Helping?_ Please forgive me if I don't buy into your _trap_."

"Do not mock me as if you _aren't_ in dire need of assistance," 5XF bitterly shot back. "I promised I would atone for what I did wrong. This alone won't redeem me, but I strongly feel this is the right thing to do, 5XG. Pearl is treating you unfairly, I don't want her to force that story out of you, and now you'll return to that confrontation outnumbered if I don't come along! You _just_ admitted you are incapable of handling both Pearls at once, 5XG!"

Peridot crossed her arms and pouted. "Then why is Garnet not electing to back me up?"

"I know too much," Garnet replied. "Like 5XF said, associating yourself with me will make Pearl believe we are colluding against her. You must be very careful with your choice of words when you go back out there, Peridot. But you've done an excellent job so far in conducting yourself; all you need to do is place a little trust in your sister."

"Yeah, because that's _easy_ to do when she betrayed me in one of the most heinous ways one _can_ be betrayed," Peridot dryly retorted. "Seriously, "doing the right thing" is a _very_ weak reason…"

"5XG, I stand to gain very little from helping you here, and I have _much _to lose," 5XF asserted. "I very much wanted to avoid my potential friendship with Pearl becoming anything like yours. I am going out of my way to conduct myself in a manner that ensures there will always be a clear distinction between us. But I'm squandering my only chance to make a good first impression with Pearl by helping you – it's a sacrifice that _greatly_ pains me to make. If I don't play my role correctly, there's a high probability I'll come out of this with both you _and_ Pearl despising me."

As would be expected from the stubborn Peridot, the younger of the pair certainly had no intention of making amends with 5XF simply because she decided to help her out evening the odds in a dreadful situation. Even with her elder sister explicitly spelling out that she had next to no incentive to risk so much other than her past guilt compelling her to atone for her many sins, Peridot had a very hard time fully trusting she would help more than be a hindrance.

"Peridot, you too have gone out of your way to do what you thought was right in the past," Garnet reminded her. "When you stood to lose far more than what you'd gain; you easily could have sold us out to Yellow Diamond, settled for her approval of your work, and safely flee from Earth before the Cluster destroyed it. It wasn't long before then that you were willing to kidnap Steven just to escape Earth and return to Homeworld – but in that moment, it no longer sat well with you to prioritize your own needs. You behaved illogically, because you learned there was more to life than simply living for yourself."

"Which I had not learned at the time I acted on my own," 5XF followed up. "And caused so much grief for both Steven and yourself. I didn't learn the value of trusting others and putting their needs above my own until after that, but… let me make something clear, 5XG: I still don't like you. No more than you like me."

While Garnet's recapping made Peridot feel increasingly vulnerable, she couldn't deny she and even her sister were making sense. When 5XF spoke up, Peridot finally looked to her with some degree of neutrality rather than stubborn skepticism.

"I honestly don't know if we'll ever be able to regard each other as individuals that _do not_ despise one another," 5XF sadly admitted. "I'm no more ready to forgive you than either you or Steven are ready to forgive me. Despite that, I'm still making the effort to reach out and befriend the rest of the Crystal Gems; I've already achieved that goal with a couple of them. So _trust me_ when I say the last thing I want to do is throw away my chance to befriend Pearl for your sake. But… I'm doing it, anyway."

"For the sake of doing the "right" thing?" Peridot asked in earnest. She looked like she almost wanted to believe 5XF. "Even after I told you explicitly Sphalerite will never return? Because even if you do prove to be helpful here, don't think that will be enough to change my mind."

5XF sighed; that was the _last_ thing she wanted to hear from Peridot. It only made it that much harder for her to put so much on the line for her little sister's sake, but…

"I… I never told you or Steven this before, but… I think it's time I admitted it now," she sullenly decided. "My compulsion to do the right thing; to atone for how I wronged you… Sphalerite did not inspire me to feel that way. I-it took me a while to truly accept it, but… the moment you stabbed your own gemstone to end your duel to the death with Steven _and_ save the other Steven from strangulation…"

Peridot's eyes widened at this; she _did_ remember just then how utterly upset she made 5XF by doing that. Not because she found a loophole in her diabolical plan; 5XF was legitimately horrified to see her sister actually put her life on the line to save Steven from imminent death. When the dark Steven nursed her back to health, she was shocked to see 5XF also by her side, blubbering while making pointless attempts to save face by berating Steven for saving the one he was assigned to kill. Yet in the same breath, she sincerely wanted to know if Peridot was going to be okay.

She even demanded that Peridot _never _pull a stunt like that again.

"Y-you don't need to explain further," she numbly assured. "I knew you weren't faking how much my actions upset you."

"There's a little more to it," 5XF shyly pointed out. "This much, you wouldn't have noticed… because you were preoccupied with Steven for a while after your two halves were reunited, but before you fused."

Peridot couldn't deny that she didn't register 5XF's existence at all once she was her full self again. With the reassembled Steven by her side, both quickly became overwhelmed as their minds and bodies adapted to what they separately suffered, and neither could think of doing anything except embracing each other and crying over their experiences.

"I watched you both… how quickly you broke down after becoming full beings again," 5XF mumbled. "By that point, I expected to feel satisfaction and vindication. Because while you both survived my trap, I still made you each pay a heavy price for what you put _me_ through. So logically, I should have at least seen your mutual agony as a consolation prize. But… instead, I felt like a monster. Watching the two of you suffer that way… it made me _hate myself_, 5XG."

"Your ability to experience that kind of guilt all on your own," Garnet thoughtfully remarked over the communicator. "Along with feeling disgust with yourself over your actions… 5XF, that alone proves you are no monster. However heinous your actions were, you quickly understood that revenge was not the answer when you saw the results for yourself. To be able to comprehend that on your own… Peridot, what does that tell you?"

Peridot knew Garnet prompted her to finish the thought on purpose. She winced and bit her lip, as it killed her already mutilated pride to admit it, but… "… That she isn't inherently evil, nor beyond redemption. In some twisted way, she cares about Steven and I. And I suppose, given her firsthand experience with how empty enacting vengeance made 5XF feel, that _would_ logically compel her to make amends or generally prioritize jumping on any opportunity where she can perform good deeds."

"Even if said deed forces me to sacrifice something of significance," 5XF sullenly added. "In this case, my chance to make a good first impression on Pearl. I would not throw that opportunity away unless I had a very compelling reason – past guilt aside, I genuinely take issue with how Pearl treats you, 5XG. That presently bothers me far more than how we feel about each other. And since I know precisely why Yellow Pearl's release has you rightfully shaken, I know how to handle her."

"Another reason why she's the superior candidate to accompany you over myself," Garnet noted. "She can stall Yellow Pearl in ways I cannot. This is the only way you'll be able to focus on Pearl and force the truth out of her, Peridot."

5XF nodded in agreement. "While your own personal life remains known only by those who need to."

Pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation, Peridot let out a sigh of defeat. "I'll at least concede that in your case, since you pieced the situation together _before_ you eavesdropped, it was important you knew the full extent of the truth. I imagine you assumed the worst-case scenario beforehand, correct?"

"Of course," 5XF affirmed. "I've kept tabs on other Peridots in your position beforehand; I had no reason to believe your case would end any differently. I'm legitimately relieved it ultimately did."

Peridot could at least appreciate 5XF was going out of her way to use vague, broad terms so as not to clue Garnet in on the story.

"Right, then. I'll officially give you a pass," Peridot decided, albeit with great reluctance. "I'd rather you know the truth rather than potentially spread misinformation in the future. That said, I will _not_ be lenient should you maintain your spying habit from this point going forward. Are we understood?"

5XF nodded; she was visibly relieved that Peridot was finally giving her some leeway. It wouldn't bring Sphalerite back, but it was a start to mending relations.

"I know I'm asking much of you even after settling that, but can you trust me to back you up now?" she asked the younger Peridot. "As long as we remain in here, we're inadvertently giving Yellow Pearl time to run her mouth about you, 5XG…"

That snapped Peridot back into business mode. She glanced at the communicator one final time. "Garnet, now's the time to inform me of any crucial details you've neglected to mention. We're minimally prepared, so _any_ additional information would be greatly appreciated."

"I believe you're both as ready as you'll ever be," Garnet remarked. "5XF, it would not be wise to bring this device with you – leave it in here. There's nothing more I can offer either of you; you understand what is at stake here far better than I do. Peridot, your chances for a good outcome have just increased significantly by you and 5XF putting your differences aside. I recommend approaching with this mindset: prove that two Peridots who dislike each other can cooperate as a team and overcome two Pearls who have a great deal of shared history together."

5XF smirked at the fusion's last statement. "Well, just because it's a lot of shared history doesn't necessarily mean they like each other…"

Even Peridot managed to smile as she nodded in agreement.

"We'll be sure to exploit that if we reach a stalemate," she assured. "Thank you very much, Garnet. I'm sorry this fell apart to the point where you needed to involve yourself at all…"

"The important thing is that we reach a positive resolution," Garnet reminded her co-lead. "Odds were very low of you two achieving that on your own to begin with; hence why I took precautionary measures immediately and recruited 5XF in case it came to this. But do not apologize, Peridot: as I told you before, you did everything you could. Yellow Pearl's inclusion is what truly made this impossible for you to do on your own. But it's important a leader knows when to accept help when they truly need it. No matter how much you may think you're better off without them…"

Peridot looked to 5XF in that moment. She was certain Garnet was referring to her, but remained uncertain of putting any amount of trust in her sister; let alone this much. 5XF proved to visibly show she felt no less awkward about this temporary truce. All she could offer Peridot was a shrug and a forced smile.

"Fair enough," Peridot calmly conceded. "We'll not let you down, Garnet."

"Thanks again, Garnet," 5XF spoke to the communicator. "We'll see you soon."

The elder Peridot tossed the communicator back into the hamper and turned to face Peridot with a look of resolution.

"Ready to get this over with?" 5XF calmly asked.

"_Stars_, yes," Peridot grumbled. "Having not one, but _two_ Pearls to deal with – both being pests in their own right – and my only means of support is _you _of all gems. You do realize this still isn't going to bring Sphalerite back, correct?"

"You've been _very_ clear about that a few times already," 5XF tiredly pointed out. "And yet I am no less invested in assisting you. That should count for something."

Peridot couldn't deny that; 5XF never once asked for anything in return for offering to help. Now that it was made very clear to her that the elder sister _was_ driven to atone for her misdeeds – _much_ like she herself had been ever since aligning with the Crystal Gems – she could no longer brush off her kin.

Especially when her only alternative was to deal with both Pearls by herself.

"We'll see if you're a gem of your word soon enough," Peridot acknowledged as she reached for the door. "Let's go."

* * *

"–No, no, I'm not tricking you, dear. This really is where the current Pink Diamond lives now."

"Forgive me if I find that utterly unbelievable. A rustic, primitive dwelling like this is hardly worthy of the lowest of _our own kind_; the notion that a Diamond would willingly reside here is nonsensical!"

"W-well, Pink Diamond was always sort of the "odd one out" of the Authority, you know… did Yellow Diamond ever maintain an exhibit of organic beings for the sake of preserving the species?"

"Of course not! That's utterly nonsensical and a waste of valuable resources! Not to mention an intrusive, needless responsibility just to keep organic filth alive due to their pathetic _needs_ to survive."

"But Pink had one – it's still operational to this day, in fact. My point is that Pink is a little… _different_ from the other Diamonds; historically, she always has been. And you've seen Steven enough to know he takes after her in several ways; _especially_ the oddities."

"Honestly, it's still impossible for me to see him as Pink Diamond. He lacks the grace, the regality, the _poise_ – what makes a Diamond… well, a _Diamond!_ How can you live with yourself, allowing your Diamond to become such a disgrace?"

"Okay, I'm just gonna make one thing clear here: any future derogatory statements directed at Steven is grounds for going _back into the bubble where you belong_. I have returned, so let us resume where we left off, Pearl."

Both Pearls turned their heads to see a _very_ cross Peridot approach them. All traces of her previous insecurities and anxiety vanished. 5XF walked alongside her, perfectly willing to let her sister do the talking until her intervention was needed. However, she too wore a very serious expression on her face to indicate the consequences of Pearl escalating this conflict the way she had.

"Oh, so you came back after all," Pearl remarked, clearly annoyed. "I admit I didn't expect that. But that means you're prepared to face your punishment, I presume?"

"Only after I get the information I need from you," Peridot insisted as she alone approached Pearl. "If you have a motive for prematurely releasing Yellow Pearl beyond this "punishment" nonsense, I deserve to know _now_."

Pearl was a bit unnerved to see Peridot's unwavering resolve; the utter lack of hesitation in her tone that was a perennial feature when they last butted heads. Only then did she take notice to the extra Peridot in the room who seemed more interested in eyeing Yellow Pearl.

"Is that 5XF?" Pearl asked. "Why in the world did you drag _her_ into this?"

"I dragged _myself_ into this, thank you," 5XF corrected. "I'm sincerely sorry this is how we have to properly meet each other, Pearl. I wished to have a more casual way of getting to know you, but now that you've released Yellow Diamond's Pearl, my presence is necessary. I only hope I don't offend you to the point that we can't get to know each other at a more appropriate time."

Pearl sighed in exasperation. "Well, points for having the _manners_ your sister has always lacked. Still, what _is_ this? Leveling out the playing field?"

"I prefer to call it damage control," 5XF insisted. "But by definition, I suppose that's an accurate assessment. 5XG would be cornered by two Pearls; both of which she has _history_ with. My presence makes both sides of this conflict equal."

"Did you just say _5XG?_" Yellow Pearl gasped out, both angered and horrified. "By that, do you mean…?"

5XF gave a pointed look to the shorter Pearl. "From Facet-2F5L, yes. I am from the same facet: emerged from the hole directly above 5XG's six seconds prior to her emergence."

"_Fantastic_, a very close relative," Yellow Pearl grumbled. "So, this degenerate is 5XG… you look different from before."

Peridot turned around to fiercely lock eyes with her former manager. In that moment, Yellow Pearl recoiled from the intensity… and she took notice to the most jarring change of the technician's features.

"Wh-what is that _trinket_ on your gemstone?!" Yellow Pearl wailed. "You cannot possibly be the same 5XG that I–"

"_Much_ has happened since I fried my old workstation and everyone in it, including you," Peridot smugly shot back before refocusing on the Pearl she disliked less. "I imagine you've been stalling her with utter nonsense in hopes that I would return and fill her in on the important details."

That was indeed what Pearl was doing – doing whatever she could to avoid the questions she should have answered before anything else. She wanted Peridot to uphold this responsibility, after all. She didn't bank on Peridot running out when she did, and consequently was stuck keeping her fellow Pearl at bay until she could find a way to force Peridot back.

"That _is _your punishment that you consented to," Pearl asserted in a shaky tone.

"I consented to no such thing!" Peridot protested. "I told you time and time again to _not _let her out of the bubble – there is literally _no reason_ for her to be brought back before the rest of the Homeworld refugees, Pearl!"

Yellow Pearl, while seething at Peridot's gloating over defeating her, paid close attention to the terms being used and kept the context in mind. "Wait… Homeworld _refugees?_"

"I have my reasons!" Pearl stubbornly declared. "But there's no use in arguing semantics now, Peridot: Yellow Diamond's Pearl is out and about. You know better than to poof her again, so uphold your duty as one of the true leading figures of the new Era 3 – give her the fresh start you tried to _deny_ her."

Much as Peridot hated to admit it, Pearl had a point. No matter how stupid and irresponsible it was of her to release Yellow Pearl despite the repeated orders to _not_ do that, it was pointless to harp on why Pearl _shouldn't_ have done it. The fact remained that her former manager was released, conscious, and _very_ confused.

Regardless of what she had put Peridot through before, she needed guidance.

"5XG? Leading _Era 3_?" Yellow Pearl couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh my stars, that's a fantastic joke if I've ever heard one! She should be in no state to be in charge of _anything_; I made sure to snuff out that pretentious arrogance of 5XG's when I assigned her to that–"

Peridot's composure quickly faltered when it became apparent that Yellow Pearl was going to say _too_ much as she feared, but…

"Pardon me, Pearl of Yellow Diamond," 5XF interjected. "I expected to see you _blubbering_ when we first came out. See, I hoped that Pearl would have covered the basics of our current situation and why you are isolated in this foreign residence without your Diamond."

"I've been told this was allegedly Pink Diamond's current residence," Yellow Pearl responded; her tone indicative that she really wasn't buying that excuse. "Nothing more. Why in the world would you expect the Pearl of a _Diamond _to act so inelegantly, 5XF?"

"Because Yellow Diamond is **dead**."

5XF's blunt delivery of this news shocked _everyone_ in the room.

However, the elder Peridot barely registered the reactions of anyone besides the Pearl she directly addressed.

Yellow Pearl was shocked to find tears immediately well up in her eyes. "Wh-… wha–… –_NO!_"

She viciously glared at 5XF as her tears began to spill._ "You are __**lying!**__ The Diamonds are __**indestructible! **__Invincible, even!"_

"If that was true, none of you would have ever believed Pink Diamond died," 5XF stiffly countered. "I figured you couldn't handle the truth, but sooner or later you'll have to accept it. That, and the fact that Homeworld itself no longer exists."

"**WHAT?!"**

Pearl helplessly extended her arm out to the pair, though she was too far away to physically do anything while Peridot was borderline cornering her against the wall. "5XF, this isn't the way to–"

She sympathized with her fellow Pearl; she could tell her yellow counterpart knew deep down it had to be true, but she wasn't about to accept that so quickly. However, she was taken aback when 5XF cut her off.

"It was necessary," the Peridot calmly insisted. "She was about to speak of inexcusably horrible actions that we're all better off not hearing about. Consequently, since you were negligent in your duty to tell your fellow Pearl the truth until we arrived, this is how she will receive the news."

She offered a knowing smile to Peridot, who reflected the gesture to silently communicate how grateful she was to keep Yellow Pearl quiet.

"B-because it's _Peridot's_ duty to break this news to the refugees – and certainly not like _that!_" Pearl protested.

The fact that Pearl was not refuting _any_ of this only further proved to her yellow counterpart that this was the life she faced now: no Homeworld, and no Yellow Diamond. She was terrified to ask what else she lost, and consequently covered her face with her hands while quietly bawling.

"It's the duty of _every_ Crystal Gem to help these refugees," Peridot rebutted. "Which _includes_ you: I'm certain Garnet will back me up on that. No matter how tied up you are with finding cures for ailments, if you are available and faced with a new refugee, it's _your_ responsibility to inform them of the changes to their lives and how to cope from there."

She pointed to the sobbing Yellow Pearl on the couch. "You intentionally held off on that duty just to force _me_ to do it, even though I repeatedly told you _not to let this gem out of her bubble._ You _know_ she and I have a bad history with each other, yet you insisted on involving me with her because you were hoping to get certain unauthorized information from our exchange."

Pearl found herself frozen in the face of this accusation. The worried look on her face made it obvious that she knew she had been caught.

"I admitted I was wrong to hide her," Peridot sternly told her. "I know you don't want excuses, so I was considerate enough to not waste your time. I conceded to her being stored with the other healthy refugees, but that wasn't enough for you, Pearl. You _cannot stand_ that I'm readily taking responsibility, so you're determined to twist this simple issue until you find a way to break me! In what way can you call that proper conduct?! I'd really love to know!"

Honestly, Pearl thought she had fully broken Peridot the moment she first fled the scene. By coming back, she erroneously believed her diminutive teammate was admitting total defeat… but apparently, she was not bluffing when 5XF said her presence was to even the odds.

In just a few brief sentences, 5XF turned Yellow Pearl into a hysterical, sobbing mess with her harsh methods of breaking news. It was evident to her that 5XF knew what she _wanted_ to know, based on her justification for her behavior…

However, Pearl was not so foolhardy to believe she could coax the truth from the elder Peridot. 5XF made it very clear whose side she stood with: her utter lack of hesitation to emotionally tear Yellow Pearl asunder showed how far she was willing to go to prove her point.

"Gonna be insubordinate about this, I see," Peridot flatly remarked, looking every bit as unimpressed as she spoke. "I'm going out of my way to not sink to your level, Pearl, but you're really forcing my hand. You can't withhold your intentions for a Homeworld refugee simply because I will not divulge certain details of my personal life."

"How can you two be so blasé?!" Pearl barked back. "Yellow Pearl is beside herself with grief right now, and you honestly would rather interrogate me rather than take care of a poor refugee?!"

"Pearl, this could have been avoided entirely if you simply did your job rather than orchestrate this complex set-up to force me to interact with her," Peridot boredly pointed out. "Or, even better: _not prematurely release her from her bubble in the first place._ You are the one who escalated this situation – I wouldn't have brought 5XF out otherwise if you kept this matter between the two of us. But you went and directly involved your own sentient bargaining chip, so this is on _you_ and you alone."

5XF nodded in agreement. "This is precisely why I insisted on getting involved, Pearl. Yellow Diamond's Pearl has no more business being here than I do. But you forced her into this for your own personal gain, so by all rights, this is _your_ responsibility. Did you even seek approval from Garnet before you did this?"

She knew she hadn't, obviously – Garnet made it very clear to both Peridots that she explicitly asked Pearl _not_ to resort to this.

"Good point, 5XF," Peridot slyly commended while her focus did not stray from Pearl. "It's bad enough you went against my direct order, Pearl. But I have a very hard time believing the leader you _actually_ respect sanctioned this. If you don't have her blessing, then you really _don't_ have a proverbial leg to stand on."

Pearl could only loudly grunt in frustration; so quickly, this entire scenario fell out of her grasp and now she was at her own victim's mercy.

"I'll take your silence as a negative, then," Peridot understood with a smile. "Ah, if only you could just as easily accept your defeat. You'll only make this worse for yourself if _you_ flee, after all."

"I–I'd never do that!" Pearl growled. "Don't talk like I'm on the same level as you, you little brat! I'm not going to abandon a fellow Pearl!"

5XF was not even remotely moved by this sentiment. Then again, solidarity in specific types of gems was not something she ever really saw put into practice on Homeworld.

"Yet you're not so committed to assure she will be initiated into Earth society properly," she brought up. "5XG, I recommend applying another layer of pressure. Even with no ammunition left, Pearl has no intention of becoming compliant with you."

Peridot's eyes narrowed at Pearl in that moment. "Well, Pearl? As much as I tend to disagree with my kin, I'm finding it very difficult seeing any faulty in her logic right now. Will you prove her wrong and explain your actions now? Or are you going to force my hand _yet again?_"

So badly Pearl wanted Garnet to come to her rescue and break this up. It was utterly twisted how the tables turned the way they did and an element of normalcy could finally restore balance; however, she knew that would likely be more of a curse than a blessing. Garnet did _not_ approve of what she ultimately did back when it was still just a concept in her mind; the fusion would have no reason to endorse her actions, let alone force Peridot to stand down.

"For the record, I'm _certain_ these imperiled looks of yours are genuine," Peridot dispassionately pointed out. "However, you had this coming: _you_ came after _me _with full intent of forcing me into the same position you're in currently. The only difference is my retaliation is fully justified, as is my demand for your motive. So let it be known we're only going to make this harder for you if you give us no other choice. We've got _better_ things to do today than bicker with you, Pearl."

Pearl could barely withstand much more of this. Peridot had very much backed her against the wall; her eyes constantly glaring at in her rival's direction. She was still too far away from the grieving Yellow Pearl, whom she grew increasingly concerned for as 5XF seemed to have something else in mind for her. It hurt deeply that Yellow Pearl ended up suffering like this on her account, but it was still easier for the taller Pearl to stomach if she could just keep pretending this was entirely Peridot's fault.

Much like a trapped wild animal, Pearl's metaphorical claws finally came out in light of Peridot's newest spiel of taunting and threats.

With a frustrated scream, she slapped Peridot _hard_ across the face. Part of her immediately regretted the action; 5XF was visibly shocked to witness it, and Peridot certainly didn't expect it as she was sent reeling.

"That… has been a _long_ time coming for you," Pearl said between breaths. Like her younger teammate, she was in the early stages of a panic attack. "You're forcing my hand as well!"

5XF cringed when she saw Peridot look back to her; her left cheek had the faintest teal outline of a hand-shaped imprint to show how much force went into the hit. However, upon seeing her narrow-eyed sister nod, she took that as a cue to start doing her part in scaling up the pressure.

Yellow Pearl's crying was interrupted by the sharp crack of Pearl's hand slapping Peridot's face, which got her attention. Still miserable, she just watched on in confusion. Still not much of an upgrade from where she was a moment ago, but it was hard for her to feel any worse than she had already.

Of course, 5XF was there to see if that truly was the case. "Ah, Pearl of Yellow Diamond: pardon my carelessness. I neglected to mention that Blue Diamond is also no longer among us. Like Yellow, she was unceremoniously murdered about a week prior to Homeworld's destruction."

"B-but–! _How_ can that be?!" Yellow Pearl wailed as the tears flowed freshly once more.

Pearl visibly twitched to see her fellow kin's pain. "5XF, that's enough!"

"Clearly, it isn't," Peridot muttered as she rubbed her cheek. "Because you're still finding time to scold us instead of saying anything useful…"

5XF ignored Pearl entirely and answered the yellow variant's question. "Oh, simple: both Blue and Yellow were absorbed by White Diamond. Tragic ending, really. And not to be outdone, White too is deceased – _by her own hand_. And it turns out she's directly responsible for Homeworld's destruction, on top of that. So if there's anyone else you're wondering about, know _if _they're dead now, it's _probably_ White Diamond's fault."

"... Oh… stars…" Yellow Diamond felt faint hearing this.

She actually had a very easy time believing this bit: since she was the one who taught Peridot the concept of pallification, it went without saying that she was witness to hundreds upon thousands of cases where gems were afflicted with White's disease.

And naturally, White was the only one who could inflict such a condition on other gems. Even the act of it spreading from one pallified gem to another was a result of White's direct influence.

"Peridot, you need to tell your sister to put an end to this!" Pearl urged. "Stop attacking Yellow Diamond's Pearl just to get to me! Is _this_ what you call the moral high ground in your society?!"

It _was_ genuinely upsetting her to see Yellow Pearl emotionally tortured like this. This was not even remotely what Pearl had in mind when it came breaking the news to the former Pearl of a Diamond.

All the same, Peridot by no means _enjoyed_ putting any gem through pain like this; not even the one who purposefully condemned her to be an aggressive quartz's sex toy. But, admittedly, Yellow Pearl's role in that part of Peridot's life _did_ make it much easier for her to opt for a route that she only would have been comfortable with doing during her Homeworld sociopath days.

"You have the power to stop this, Pearl," Peridot stiffly reminded her elder. "You _know_ I'm not asking for much at all; by resisting, you're every bit as responsible for Yellow Pearl's agony. You've lost control of this situation quite some time ago, and you'd do well to accept it."

"S-so, you're saying Blue Diamond's Pearl is also–?!"

Everyone looked to the seated Pearl who sobbed out her inquiry; it pained her too much to even finish the sentence.

"Uh…" 5XF was at a loss here; she had no idea whatever became of Blue Pearl, as she never once came up in any of the multitude of stories she learned while adapting to life on Earth. She glanced over to her sister. "Hold that thought. 5XG?"

Peridot looked similarly puzzled.

"Um… good question," she murmured. "I don't recall once seeing her at all on Homeworld. I mean, logistically, her odds aren't very good, unfortunately…"

5XF reluctantly nodded in agreement. "At best, she's probably pallified, right?"

"Very few gems we rescued from Homeworld evaded pallification for one reason or another," Peridot confirmed. "Over 90% of the remaining population has been afflicted with the condition. Even within that minority, even fewer of the healthy ones are gems _other_ _than_ Peridots like us. Unfortunately, pallification is honestly a _best-case scenario_ for her, awful as that sounds… but also highly unlikely."

The elder Peridot wasn't certain she liked where this was going. "You… have reason to believe she didn't survive at all, you're saying?"

Peridot sighed; she didn't expect to delve into even more depressing territory, but it seemed Yellow Pearl seemed to care deeply for her Blue counterpart. And indeed, the same Pearl who once was her direct superior was looking to her with sheer desperation.

"I do," she sighed. "Unlike the other Diamonds, Steven was actually able to win over Blue. He successfully appealed to her better nature; to such an extent that none of us would be alive right now if Blue Diamond hadn't sacrificed her life to keep White Diamond at bay when we were trapped on a bridge."

"Ooh, right… I recall that," 5XF acknowledged with a flinch. "So, you're saying…?"

Peridot sadly nodded. "Blue Pearl was among the most prolific of Blue Diamond's court, as the Pearls of Diamonds often are. Bear in mind that unlike Blue Diamond, _ours_ was too cowardly to act against White. Blue Diamond openly rebelled, and if I've learned anything about White Diamond's true nature during my extended period as her hostage, it's that she's _far_ too egotistical to _not _exact petty vengeance on any gem who dares to defy her for any reason… even a fellow Diamond. And when she's already taken out Blue Diamond and was left to run her entire court in her place for a week before the others came to rescue me…"

"... Right… Blue's court would have been the prime recipients of White's residual rage over the fact that Blue dared to stand up for herself," 5XF realized. "Especially if they were so loyal that they would mourn for the loss of their Diamond or dare to question White supplanting her out of nowhere."

"She loved Blue Diamond so," Yellow Pearl quietly wailed. "She would have, without hesitation, mourned for her Diamond's loss _and_ resist having to suddenly serve the one who murdered her… even another Diamond."

"I wish we could offer a more concrete answer," Peridot expressed with genuine regret. "You avoided a fate like that because of your role in how the Crystal Gems got around Homeworld. I had the foresight to send you back here to Earth once we reached a point where your gemstone's services were no longer needed during our first trip. So you were spared not only from White Diamond's wrath that she likely spread to the remains of Yellow's court as well, but the planet-wide pallid effect that has caused the vast majority of our refugees to become infected.

"_That_ is what saved me?!" Yellow Pearl was still upset, but now disgusted on top of that. "The fact that you deceived and _poofed_ me to use as a skeleton key?!"

Peridot's regret quickly faded into a bored stare. "I know, right? Were it up to me, I'd definitely rather have Blue Pearl over you. Steven told me she's _much _easier to converse and get along with."

"I imagine we won't know her true fate for quite some time, unfortunately," 5XF realized. "Odds aside, we won't be releasing any pallified refugees until they're cured. Unfortunately, it would be impossible to identify her gemstone even if we filtered out everything besides the pearls."

Peridot sadly nodded. "Pearls are fairly common gems, much like we are. And under the effects of pallification, they'll all take on a white or gray appearance depending on their true coloration. Still, there's no distinction between a pallified gem and one that's naturally white or gray."

"Doesn't that mean there's a very high chance you all erroneously categorized healthy refugees that _happen_ to be naturally those colors?" 5XF rightfully pointed out.

"I assure you, that _has_ crossed our minds," Peridot assured while rolling her eyes. "Unfortunately, we have no idea what will happen to a pallified gem should they be released now that White Diamond has self-terminated. They're functionally dead unless she directly influences their actions. We have no idea how to restore a gem's conscious mind once White forcefully evicts it – the more I ponder on that, the more impossible it feels."

5XF completely agreed that realistically, the odds of the afflicted gems ever regaining their agency were slim to nil now that White was completely out of the picture.

"Still, what's the worst that could happen if you let them out?" she inquired. "In a vegetative state, they should be nothing but harmless…"

"But we don't know that for sure," Peridot asserted. "White forced multiple pallids to fuse to become her proxies, which played a large role in why she was so problematic for us to defeat. Once the Crystal Gems were able to finally dispatch the proxies, one horrifying detail was made apparent: even if a proxy is neutralized by poofing – which is nonlethal to any other gem, fusion or not – every gem that was involved in the proxy's creation will shatter automatically."

5XF was visibly very bothered by that detail. "_O-oh_. So… they couldn't be saved, no matter what?"

Peridot sadly shook her head. "Steven and I had all remaining Homeworld gems bubbled and sent to Earth before the proxies were taken out. If there was anything left in those gems to save, they would have ended up here and we never would have had to contend with any of the proxies in the first place. The fact that they remained on Homeworld after the mass exodus and would shatter even with the mildest means of neutralization are telltale indicators that they were officially beyond saving."

"Unfortunately, your assessments are correct," Yellow Pearl meekly confirmed while wiping her eyes. "White Diamond used her proxies to keep an eye on _all _of Homeworld remotely, and they were rather cumbersome to create. Long ago, she knew how much of a setback it would be for so many gems to scatter about if a proxy dispersed the normal way through poofing. Some gems knew the ugly truth behind the proxies, but were deterred from ever trying to liberate all the gems within it once White added that stipulation."

"I believe I see the reasoning behind your hesitation to risk releasing a pallified gem now that White's gone," 5XF uncomfortably muttered. "There's a chance it too will instantly shatter as a consequence of the host's own shattering…"

Peridot sighed and bowed her head. "Yeah. Steven feels bad enough having to let so many gems be shattered through the proxies alone; so, we're making an honest effort to avoid that happening to anyone else. Even if it's at the expense of delaying the release of healthy gems who just happen to be the same color..."

"D-do I even _want_ to know what happened to White's Pearl?!" Yellow Pearl cried out. "A-am I truly the only one left of all Diamond-owned Pearls?!"

"Well, I actually know for certain what ended up happening to White Pearl," Peridot neutrally stated as she glanced to the quivering Pearl. "While Blue Diamond sacrificed herself to keep White busy, her Pearl continued to block our only exit and was not distracted by what her Diamond had to contend with. Unfortunately, to ensure Blue's sacrifice was not made in vain and to prevent being pursued once we escaped White's line of sight, White's Pearl had to be… executed."

"Specifically, she was frozen in ice and then knocked off the roof of a terminal," 5XF specified, though even she looked squeamish in doing so. "You probably know better than I do how steep a drop that is to the metropolis at the bottom. She had no ability to defend herself or break her fall in her state at the time, so factor in terminal velocity…"

Yellow Pearl wept again; neither Peridot could honestly bring themselves to be harsh on her after all this. No matter what she had done in the past, it was heartbreaking to see her faced with the pain and sorrow as she was forever burdened with the knowledge that she truly was on her own with nothing left of the life she had for so long.

"S-so, that's it," she cried. "I _am_ the last of the Diamond's Pearls! With no Diamonds left and no Homeworld! I have _nothing left!_"

Begrudgingly, Peridot was compelled to offer some support for her former manager. The more she watched Yellow Pearl suffer the wretched, ugly truth of reality, the more she realized how much worse this was going to be handling hundreds of gems going through this exact same process all at once.

"L-look, I know it's not _that_ much of a consolation, but you're not as alone as you think you are," Peridot numbly stated. She couldn't quite bring herself to sound as supportive as she wanted…

"Indeed," 5XF hastily agreed. "While odds are very low that Blue Pearl survived, there's still a chance she's just pallified. Granted, until we find a cure, she's functionally dead regardless, but at least there remains a possibility that she can be saved one day. A-and Pearl herself still technically counts as Pink Diamond's, even if Pink isn't the Pink you remember anymore."

By mentioning Pearl, Peridot suddenly realized the taller of the pair in this room had been eerily quiet for a while. When she looked in her teammate's direction to ask about this, Peridot stumbled back in shock to find Pearl had entirely vacated the room.

"W-wait, when did Pearl just up and _leave?!_" she cried out. "She just said she had no intention of pulling a "me"! How did she even do that without any of us noticing!?"

5XF was just as surprised to realize this. "Um… good point. Were we really _that_ invested in talking to the Pearl of Yellow Diamond that she could leave the premises right under our noses?"

Yellow Pearl didn't seem to really care, however. "… How am I to live without the Diamonds? My entire life's purpose vanished with them…"

While it didn't sit well with either Peridot to abruptly shift topics like this when Pearl's sudden absence was _very_ concerning, the younger of the pair suspected this might have been her scheme to force them to do her job. She was certainly spiteful enough to have such a motivation.

With a resigned sigh, Peridot looked back to Yellow Pearl. Much as she wanted _nothing_ to do with this gem, she knew she needed to prevent her bias from influencing her decisions and actions. She was insistent that all gems are supported and given a chance to start anew, no matter how awful they were as Homeworld gems.

It was time Peridot proved she could practice what she preached. There was no better gem to prove her commitment to Era 3 than Yellow Pearl, unfortunately.

"For what it's worth, the Diamonds are not _completely_ eradicated," she gently told her former manager. "The Diamond Authority is finished, however. The remaining Diamonds are _not_ continuing that regime, but they will be here to help you adjust to your new life on Earth. Don't think of them as your overlords anymore – they are now and forever will be nothing more than your teachers and guides who will help you and every other Homeworld refugee learn to live for yourself."

"Why do you insult my intelligence by speaking in plural?!" Yellow Pearl bawled. "Only one remains, and he barely even _qualifies_ as a Diamond! He is spoken for by another Pearl regardless, so–"

Peridot shook her head. "There is another. Not exactly a pure, naturally-made kind, but you should know that at the very least, a part of White and especially Yellow Diamond live on in her. But like I said, even if Steven was the only Diamond left, that doesn't mean all is lost for you."

"It's going to be incredibly difficult to adapt to this new mindset at first," 5XF supplied. "Pearls on Homeworld were made to be servants to higher gems, but here on Earth… you can have a life _without _being tethered to another gem. From here on out, the caste system is null and void: gems like myself, 5XG, and yourself are on equal footing with the quartzes and even the Diamonds themselves. Our rights are universally shared."

She'd loathe to admit it, but Peridot did greatly appreciate her sister being so readily helpful beyond pressuring Pearl. Especially since she had such an awful history with Yellow Pearl, Peridot _direly_ needed someone by her side if she had to guide this particular gem.

"How utterly absurd!" Yellow Pearl, unsurprisingly, was quick to dismiss this notion. "You fools will never run an empire like that! And I demand to know who this "other" Diamond is; if one truly existed, I would know about it!"

"We're _not_ running an empire," Peridot asserted. "This life will be absolutely nothing like what you had before. In time, you'll come to appreciate that. As far as the "other" Diamond is concerned… honestly, you have more than enough to digest with what we've already told you. You especially are _not_ ready to meet the other Diamond yet. But soon enough, you'll see her. That much is a promise."

5XF couldn't help but find herself amused with the prospect. As much as she disliked her little sister, she couldn't help but feel immensely disgusted by Yellow Pearl's actions – it bothered her far more than she cared to admit. But she was very eager to see the Pearl's reaction once the time came for her to learn about the new Diamond and who she truly was.

The prospect felt almost as cathartic for her as it did for Peridot.

"We do have another commitment to fulfill before we can properly launch Era 3," 5XF informed the tiny Pearl. "In all honesty, you weren't meant to come out until after Earth's Era 3 commenced. So please be patient with the Crystal Gems while they figure out how to adjust to your premature release."

"What else can I really do?" Yellow Pearl croaked as she slumped against the couch. "I no longer have anything to live for…"

That statement made 5XF flinch _hard_; it hit far too close to home for her. Peridot immediately took notice to this, and naturally, it didn't take long for her to see the connection.

It was _her_ fault that 5XF no longer truly valued her own life, after all. For the first time, Peridot felt the pangs of regret and guilt of her actions… even if she still believed her sentiments were ultimately justified.

"Our mission is to help you and all other gems in your position _find_ that "something to live for" on Earth," Peridot boldly told her.

She briefly looked to 5XF after this statement; the elder Peridot caught her sister's stare and silently understood it wasn't just Yellow Pearl who was being addressed in that moment.

"And I vow that you'll all learn to value your lives and embrace your individuality," Peridot added; her tone now more emotional. "No matter how much I might despise some of you for what you've done in the past, our primary focus is the here-and-now with the end goal of giving all gemkind a future – one where you can truly live your lives on your own terms, do things you always thought of trying out but couldn't because of Homeworld's oppressive society. You're all getting a chance to start anew, regardless of who you were and what you did in the past. _That_ is the true Era 3."

5XF bowed her head and turned away; she was unexpectedly blown away by the statement, as she felt a warm sensation within her core and genuine hope that everything truly would work out in the end for everyone.

That there truly _was_ life beyond Homeworld (and in her case, even Sphalerite); a peaceful society where all gems were equal and could live freely suddenly sounded much more feasible than it did when Steven and Peridot first pitched the concept to her a few days ago.

"I… _almost_ want to believe that," Yellow Pearl sorrowfully murmured. "If only it wasn't such a naïve and unrealistic concept…"

"We're giving you a chance to make a new life for yourself," Peridot reminded her. "The least you can do is give us a chance to help you achieve that."

5XF couldn't bring herself to speak at this point; her conscience wouldn't allow her to pressure Yellow Pearl when she herself shared the exact same sentiments when she was first initiated.

"A life without serving my Diamond," Yellow Pearl cried out in disgust. "A life where I no longer have Blue Pearl's company… I was such a fool, dismissing her and not appreciating her company like I should have!"

"Learn from your mistakes and move on," Peridot sharply replied. "Make new friends, and this time appreciate them. That's what Blue Pearl would want you to do."

Yellow Pearl shook her head as she wiped away her tears. "How could I ever?!"

Just then, Pearl reappeared in the living room, coming from the temple gate. In her hands was another bubbled gem. Unlike most, this particular bubble was colored royal blue.

"Oh, _there_ you are," Peridot snidely remarked with a glare. "I'm sorry, but refresh my memory: did you not say you were _not_ going to flee the scene like I did, Pearl?"

Pearl, in turn, reflected the glare right back to her teammate.

"You're about to get the answers you've been hounding me for," she darkly replied. "If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut."

While Pearl's attitude continued to grate on Peridot, the technician for once complied with the request. 5XF didn't need to be asked… at least, until she noticed something odd about the bubbled gem.

"U-um, not to interject, but there seems to be an extra object bubbled within that gem," 5XF pointed out. "That… shouldn't ever really happen, right?"

Pearl tiredly smiled at 5XF. "We're all about to find out that mystery. I know the last thing either of you want me to do is release _another _refugee, but considering the circumstances, I think you'll both understand why I'm doing this.

Peridot was alarmed to hear Pearl declare this with zero hesitation, but the bubble was popped before she could admonish her teammate for making yet another rash and irresponsible decision.

Inside the bubble was a gem that appeared to be white, which was already a cause for alarm as the two Peridots backed away. However, they stopped in their tracks as the gemstone's light emitted a very familiar form that made the seated Yellow Pearl's eyes grow wide with amazement and disbelief.

Right before their eyes, the one who reformed from that gemstone was none other than Blue Pearl herself.

Naturally, she was _extremely_ confused as she registered her surroundings and speechless, but squeaked with joy as Yellow Pearl _immediately _hopped off the couch to embrace her long-time companion.

"_You're alive!"_ Yellow Pearl cried with pure joy. "Oh my stars, this is a _miracle!_ I was so certain you were forever lost!"

Blue Pearl was understandably a bit overwhelmed; her fellow Pearl was _never_ this emotional around her before. Not once in the several thousand years they've known each other.

"O-oh my, are you _really_ the same Yellow Pearl?" she giggled. "I-I'm honestly flattered, but…"

Both Peridots were mentally blown away. They were each so certain Blue Pearl's odds of survival were microscopic on an _atomic_ level – even her chances of merely being pallified. However, she not only made it out with her life, but was _healthy_ on top of that!

Peridot quickly stepped over to approach the pair 5XF was quick to follow. Both were immensely curious how this passive little Pearl managed to overcome the staggering odds against her.

"S-sorry to interrupt this," Peridot preemptively apologized. "I assure you, all will be explained to you soon. I just need to know, honestly… what happened to you? What do you last remember?"

"Any details would help immensely!" 5XF excitedly added. "You have no idea how fortunate you are to still be among us with your health intact."

Blue Pearl tilted her head while her yellow counterpart continued to hug and cry tears of happiness over her shoulder to take notice to the pair of very inquisitive Peridots eagerly awaiting her words.

"O-oh, you mean… what was going on prior to my poofing, right?" Blue Pearl inquired; both Peridots immediately nodded in affirmation. "Goodness, that was… rather terrifying, actually."

"Take your time," Pearl kindly urged. She too was eager to hear this, but remained far more composed than the younger gems in her company.

Blue Pearl nodded to her taller kin. "Thank you. U-um, it's rather tricky to explain… my Diamond, she behaved very… out-of-the-ordinary. I knew better than to question it, but she seemed especially weighed down with some form of grief relating to Pink Diamond. It seemed she reached some sort of epiphany; she often paced about and spoke to herself about how foolish she had apparently been… how inexcusable her behavior was, along with Yellow and White Diamond's."

Peridot looked to Pearl and whispered to her. "Safe to presume this is taking place after Steven's talk with her?"

Pearl nodded. "Either just before, or shortly after your team arrived on Homeworld."

"A short time later, after briefly leaving her chamber, my Diamond returned," Blue Pearl continued. "But now she was highly distressed. She confided to me and her most trusted court members that she had liberated Steven and fellow human Connie from the imprisonment tower. They left her sight after she provided food and clothing for them, but she looked so happy, as she knew they were at least free."

Pearl smiled, but deep down felt an overwhelming depression weigh down her soul. Knowing what would happen to Blue Diamond in the end made her fate all the sadder.

"So, she made sure you all knew the truth of how the Diamonds mistreated Pink," Peridot gently acknowledged. "That was very considerate of her…"

"All court members in attendance fully supported their Diamond's newfound sentiments," Blue Pearl added; the fondness in her tone started to fade into sadness from this point on. "But some were bold enough to ask our Diamond if that would result in severe consequences for betraying the Authority. And Blue Diamond was honest with us… sh-she admitted that while she did not regret her actions, she did regret that we all would suffer the consequences of her actions. We assured our Diamond she did the right thing and that we would gladly put our lives on the line to defend her. However… Blue Diamond refused to entertain the notion. She insisted that it was not right for us to face punishment for a crime we did not commit, even if we did endorse it."

Peridot's eyes were cast to the floor, struck with shock and disbelief. "The very moment she helped Steven and Connie, she knew that alone was going to get her executed…"

"The way she spoke to us implied as much," Blue Pearl agreed as her smile disappeared. "She told us that her destiny was to spend her last moments alive supporting the Diamond she shunned for so long, along with all who associated with the outcast. Our Diamond was determined to help Pink flee Homeworld for good. However, she made it clear that she would make the effort to spare us all from becoming collateral damage before fulfilling said destiny. And so, with a heartfelt farewell, she started to poof and bubble the members of her court, one-by-one…"

"Were… were you the last?" Pearl asked in a hushed tone.

Meekly, Blue Pearl nodded. "For the first time in my life, I spoke against my own Diamond, but it was out of genuine love and concern! I–… I did not want to lose her. My Diamond did not punish me for speaking out of turn, however; I've seen her shatter other gems for saying far less in the past. However, with me… she smiled, and she _apologized_. She expressed that if there was a way for us all to stay together, she would be well underway with that endeavor."

This was hard even for 5XF to listen to. None of the Crystal Gems save for Steven and Connie spent any real amount of time with the Diamond who gave her life for them, so she came off as little more than a footnote in the long, storied tale of how the Crystal Gems toppled the Diamond Authority's mighty empire.

Now, she saw just how significant Blue Diamond was… and in a way, 5XF wondered if her life would have been at least a little more bearable had she been part of Blue's court.

"My Diamond… she loved me, and she truly meant it when I saw her tears. I had never in my life cried as hard as I did in that moment – as much as I did not want to believe it, my Diamond ensured that this would be the last time we'd be together… and I swore to her – I _vowed_ to preserve her memory in any way I could. I even promised I would draw her every day to ensure her legacy never fades!"

Yellow Pearl, who had been hugging her blue counterpart for much of this tale, just then noticed the item on the floor that came with Blue's bubbled gemstone. She knelt down and picked it up… and immediately recognized it.

"She… she bubbled you with your sketchpad," Yellow Pearl realized as fresh tears spilled from her eyes. "Stars almighty…"

Blue Pearl turned to face the three taller gems. "Yes, she did. And before her final farewell, she promised she would keep me hidden as best she could. I believe there was a hidden compartment under the floor in her chamber. She admitted there was a strong chance many among her court may be discovered no matter how well she hid them, but she was determined to ensure I wouldn't be one of them. I… remember nothing after being poofed, of course. But I presume there I remained… until I regained consciousness… ah, wherever this is."

5XF wiped a tear from her eye as she looked to her sister. "She was brought here to Earth by the combined efforts of yourself and Steven, I presume?"

"She must have been," Peridot agreed; her tone shaky from the very depressing tale. "We never went anywhere near Blue Diamond's quarters on either Homeworld mission. But… oh, stars, this makes Blue's fate even more depressing – I didn't even know that was possible!"

"So… my Diamond fulfilled her destiny as she intended," Blue Pearl solemnly acknowledged. "If I had to lose her… I should at least be grateful it was the way she intended to go out!"

She abruptly burst into tears on the spot, and Yellow Pearl was quick to comfort her. She then glared to the other three gems in attendance.

"If you haven't noticed, sh-she's a _bit_ more sensitive than I am," Yellow Pearl sniffled. "Will you kindly give us some space for a moment? I won't let you treat her the way you heathens did to me!"

"Y-you're right," 5XF shakily agreed, now feeling _massively_ guilty for how she dropped those truth bombs earlier. "Take all the time you need…"

She forgot in that moment she wasn't actually a Crystal Gem and therefore had no authority. She nervously looked to Peridot and Pearl for approval. "R-right…?"

Thankfully, both gems endorsed 5XF's motion.

"When you two are ready, just seek out your fellow Pearl and she will answer everything you need to know," Peridot assured the pair of diminutive Pearls. "Until then, we'll leave you in peace. Pearl, would you kindly show them to your room?"

"–W-wait just a darn minute," Pearl stammered. "Just what are you–"

Peridot glared _furiously_ at Pearl. "_Pearl_ will help you both settle in. And the best place for privacy is in her room… **right**, Pearl?"

Something about the look in the technician's eyes struck a new kind of fear deep in Pearl's core. Most likely, it was the pure rage she invoked from dragging out this conflict so long, but she was suddenly no longer inclined to argue with Peridot over this.

"... _Fine_… you two, please follow me," Pearl conceded before approaching her fellow Pearls and leading them to her room in the temple.

There, she left them to grieve and find solace in each other's company until they were ready to learn more about their role in the true Era 3.

* * *

"So… _this_ was your motive all along," Peridot cynically declared when Pearl returned to the living room. "You found Blue Pearl's gemstone, then knowing she'd want Yellow Pearl's company, you were upset when you couldn't find her bubble… until you did, underneath my mattress. Mystery solved?"

"Mystery solved," Pearl affirmed, rolling her eyes. "Perhaps I was hasty releasing Yellow Pearl when I did, but now that I had… I knew I needed to let out Blue Pearl to keep her company and give her support. They're both Pearls who just lost their Diamonds, after all."

"Which is why you slipped out while we were distracted," 5XF understood. "Pearl, believe me when I say I still want a chance to get to know you better and possibly foster a friendship, but in all honesty…? What. The. _**HELL?**_"

"Seriously!" Peridot agreed… and she was still dumbfounded that she was continuing to agree with her loathed sibling. "There was **no** reason whatsoever for you to hold back on telling me about this! You'd better believe I'm gonna _really_ enjoy discussing your stupidity with Garnet in the near future!"

Pearl knew after all this, she was coming out of the conflict worse for wear. And she was _not _looking forward having to justify her actions to Garnet. She vastly underestimated how well Peridot could keep up with her, and she was under no delusion that Garnet would be any easier to persuade.

"Listen… Pearl, I want to believe you were hellbent on learning about my personal ordeals for at least partially noble reasons," Peridot reluctantly told her. "Maybe you thought you could help support me. Stars knows I've been all over the place since… ugh, take your pick. Since Homeworld, since the vacation… _since we met_…"

"I _did_ want to help you," Pearl sincerely stated. "Your behavior left me with the impression that my help simply wasn't good enough for you, and I was determined to prove you wrong! But… I took it too far."

Peridot sighed and shook her head. "It's not that your help isn't good enough, Pearl: it simply isn't necessary. I've gotten all the help I needed from the ones who needed to know the most. Anything beyond that is overkill, because the last thing I want is to be constantly reminded of my trauma, Pearl. In the future, your help may become objectively superior to others' for another problem I end up having. But _I'll _let you know whether or not it's truly necessary, Pearl. As a teammate, you need to trust me. You also need to cut it out with these ridiculous means of punishing me!"

5XF nodded in agreement. "There's really no getting around the fact that you used Homeworld refugees to extort irrelevant information from 5XG. While I feel a little bad for being so harsh on Yellow Pearl, that was ultimately on your hands for needlessly escalating the situation in the first place."

"And I believe enduring your interrogation is _more_ than enough punishment for my wrongdoing in hiding Yellow Pearl in the first place," Peridot decided. "If you have an issue with that, take it up with Garnet. Unless you have more to say, I propose we resume our harmless method of learning to coexist while dealing with each other at nothing more than a bare minimum requirement. Savvy?"

Pearl closed her eyes and nodded in agreement. "Very well. I agree there's nothing more to be gained from attempting to communicate with each other today. 5XF… give me some time, but eventually, there will be no hard feelings between us. Then you and I can get to know each other _without_ your wretched sister's presence."

"I appreciate it," 5XF assured. "I apologize for my ruthlessness; I promise to conduct myself better next time."

"You're still much more courteous than Peridot after all this; I'll give you that," Pearl tiredly remarked.

"So we're all good," Peridot acknowledged. "Pearl, this goes without saying, but helping the former Diamonds' Pearls adjust to this world and new life is _your_ duty. You let them out – against both mine _and_ Garnet's orders, no less – it's only fair you clean up the mess you made."

Pearl's hands balled up into fists as her form visibly shook to control her anger, but she ultimately held it in and nodded to her superior. "I suppose I can't argue that. I'd best keep an eye on them, then…"

"You really should," Peridot agreed as she silently gestured for Pearl to return to her room. "Until next time, Pearl."

With a huff and some almost-inaudible grumbling that sounded vaguely like a slur, Pearl finally left the twin Peridots alone in the living room, returning to her own domain to oversee the newest refugees.

A brief moment of silence passed as the two struggled to figure out what to do or say now.

Finally, Peridot made her way back towards the bathroom and gestured for 5XF to follow her, surprisingly.

Intrigued, 5XF followed her sister without complaint.

* * *

"Er… 5XG? Do you really need to _lock_ the door…?"

Peridot blinked at recognized what she had just done. "… Oh. Wow. Why _did_ I lock it…?"

"Are… you going to be okay?" 5XF uneasily inquired. "That was _brutal_ to get through, but I don't regret helping you, for what it's worth. There's no way you would have made it out there on your own. Yellow Pearl couldn't wait to rub that moment in your face…"

"Thank you so much for putting a stop to that; I mean it," Peridot honestly told her. "You have my utmost gratitude… and bonus points for making Yellow Pearl cry. I really needed that in my life."

That statement rubbed 5XF the wrong way just a bit… all the same, she was massively elated to receive genuine positive sentiments from her sister. In a way, 5XF felt she could finally understand her a little better.

"And don't worry about me; memory lapses aside, I'm _just_ fine," Peridot assured. "However, I'd feel terrible to lead you on after what you've done for me…"

5XF's smile died right there, and she knew what her sister was trying to communicate. "R-right; I understand. Sphalerite is still banned. But I told you before that I expected nothing in return for my assistance. I'm a gem of my word now, 5XG. Your commendation is more than enough…"

Peridot gave her sister a sly look. "But is it _really?_"

The look did not sit right with 5XF _at all_, and she recoiled from the gesture. "U-um! Yes, it truly is! You can stop doing that, now!"

Abruptly, Peridot's expression shifted to clueless. "W-wait, what did I do…?"

5XF's features hardened; given what her sister had just brought up a moment ago, she had good reason to suspect she was bearing witness to a probable symptom for her sister's memory issues.

"You're forgetting why you locked the door moments after locking it," 5XF recalled. "You seem oblivious to the fact that you just said something in a _very_ unsettling manner…"

Right on cue, Peridot fell to her knees as she grasped her head in apparent pain. As notoriously bad as Peridot was at faking anything, it didn't take 5XF long to deduce this was legitimate.

"Stars almighty, what is going _on_ with you?!" 5XF worriedly complained as she approached her sister and knelt to meet her at eye level. She bent over to examine her fellow gem's features, but nothing seemed out of place. "D-do I need to call for Pearl?! She's the gem with medical expertise, right?"

"For the love of stars, _do not_ call Pearl in here," Peridot darkly muttered. "5XF, just… _please_ keep it quiet. This will pass soon."

"H-how often has this been happening to you, 5XG?" 5XF quietly wailed. "Stop trying to pass this off as a minor irritation!"

5XF had all the more reason to panic when Peridot suddenly embraced her.

Especially when said embrace was _not_ of the platonic variety.

A teal gradient tinged poor 5XF's cheeks as her mind raced through her options on how to handle this, but Peridot was applying pressure in certain key areas that completely derailed her train of thought.

With every passing second, the elder Peridot couldn't help but feel there was a strange familiarity to how she was being held…

"5XG, I-I don't know if this is your twisted idea of humor or what, but this is _highly inappropriate_," 5XF hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh, come _on_. You're supposed to be quick on the uptake! Do you really believe your sister would _ever_ hold you like this?"

Something was so close to adding up, but the solution still eluded 5XF. "I… I honestly don't know _what_ to believe anymore… this day has been nothing short of pure _madness_."

Peridot hummed thoughtfully before easing her grip. "Okay, fair enough. I'll make this easy for you, then: take a _very_ close look at my eyes."

If 5XF had a literal heart, it would have been racing a mile a minute. After a single uncertain glance, Peridot gently grabbed her sister's wrist and raised it up until her fingers were beneath her shades. With a simple flick, it all finally came together.

"I-I've seen your naked eyes before, 5XG," she whispered in pure disbelief. "Your right eye is supposed to be hazel – when did it turn green?!"

"You know someone else who has a right eye colored like this," Peridot smugly pointed out. "Come on, now. Do I need to bring up the fact that Steven's been contending with an on-again, off-again _pink left eye?_"

5XF froze in that moment, absorbing that information… before new tears began to well up in her eyes. "N-no, this… this is utterly impossible…"

Choking out a gasp, 5XF abruptly interlaced her fingers between her fellow Peridot's and drew her in close. _"…_ _Sphalerite?!_"

Sphalerite-Peridot let out a cheeky grin in response. "Okay, I guess the concept is so insane that it'll even baffle the smartest of gems, but I'm overjoyed you've finally reached that conclusion. How are you holding up, my love?"

"_Oh, stars!_ I thought I might never see you again!" 5XF sobbed against her lover. "How on Earth are you even pulling this off with just 5XG?!"

Sphalerite-Peridot made sure to soundproof the bathroom by that point. Now that the conflict with Pearl had concluded, using her willpower was fair game once more.

"Let's just say a certain set of circumstances have enabled me to use Peridot's and Steven's combined powers to invent a… _waystone_, of sorts."

5XF rose a brow at the Peridot before her. "And what is that, exactly? I already feel dumber for _not_ knowing…"

"Oh, don't," Sphalerite-Peridot lovingly assured as she raised her thumb to caress her girlfriend's cheek. "It's a rather abstract concept that even your sister didn't know about until she arrived on Earth. Alternatively known as lodestones, they are basically… well, magnets. With a waystone, I effectively have something of a central hub I can inhabit when my components are no longer fused. I also have this set up within Steven, so if you ever see his left eye turn pink, that means I'm active."

"Fascinating," 5XF remarked. "But… don't you stand a great risk of getting caught with such an obvious tell…?"

"Well, it _is_ why I've been more active within Peridot opposed to Steven," Sphalerite-Peridot admitted as she gestured to her shades on the floor. "Of course, under certain lighting conditions, the initial glow, or the glow that occurs when utilizing my powers can give me away even in this form. However, I'm _very_ efficient with damage control in the event that someone catches on. So long as I can wipe or alter their memories, I could, in theory, keep this up for a very long time."

The love of 5XF's life just admitted to being the cause of Peridot's memory lapses that had been a great source of her distress throughout the day. It was safe to assume she was equally responsible for Steven's memory issues earlier in the morning.

This… did not sit well with 5XF in the least.

"Sphalerite, please don't think of me as insensitive or ungrateful, but your components have been _miserable_ today due to having issues with their memory," she calmly explained. "How can you sound so nonchalant when you're admitting to _screwing_ with their minds?"

"I appreciate your concern for them, because stars knows they certainly don't deserve it," Sphalerite-Peridot bitterly muttered. "They not only want to wipe _me_ from existence, but they continue to treat you like dirt."

This brought up a pertinent question… "J-just how much were you in control of 5XG during that confrontation?!"

"Virtually no control at all, actually," Sphalerite-Peridot replied, sounding a bit surprised by her own answer. "I certainly wanted no part in that hot mess. I only started coming back when we returned here… I intended to lock the door to prevent anyone from walking in on us like this. You could see how easily some would get the wrong idea…"

5XF hadn't quite gotten over that discomfort just yet. Without the green eye, the attitude, and the loving gestures, this form of Sphalerite was truly still her sister – even in voice.

"So… it truly was 5XG who was expressing gratitude," she acknowledged; very relieved. "We just might be able to make amends after all…"

"Uh, look, I understand it's kinda weird that I'm taking on your sister's likeness," Sphalerite-Peridot muttered. "But you're making this no less awkward harping on your sister when _I'm right here_."

"O-oh!" 5XF blushed with embarrassment. She felt she should have realized sooner how disrespectful her behavior was, but she couldn't help being mentally stuck on the fact that she and Peridot actually managed to work together as a team without imploding at any point.

"I-I'm so sorry," she hurriedly apologized. "Th-this is all so surreal, and following the insanity that preceded it, I… I'm sorry. Is this what it feels like when you dream? The lines between fiction and reality feel so… blurred right now."

Sphalerite-Peridot smiled genuinely at her beloved. "I'd say you're getting close to the experience without actually dreaming, yes. As much as I'd love to stretch those boundaries further with you with that oh-so tempting mattress just a few feet away from us…"

"I-I'd prefer you be your whole self, if that's okay with you," 5XF expressed with a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I just… even kissing you like this just feels…"

"Wrong? I get it." Sphalerite-Peridot looked a bit pouty regardless. "I can wait. So can you; don't believe for a second I won't return just because my components said so, 5XF."

5XF was equal parts ecstatic as she was concerned to hear this. "Oh, stars… are you really capable of maintaining full control over Steven _and_ 5XG? Especially to force them to _fuse?_"

Sphalerite-Peridot shot her girlfriend a knowing smirk. "I've already pulled it off twice. I didn't get very far last night – especially since Ruby and Sapphire were flanking both sides of you the entire time. I ended up losing energy quickly and passed out on the beach before I could make it back to the roof."

Well, that was one mystery solved… albeit, only for 5XF. While Peridot and Steven reached the same conclusion, their memories had since been wiped, putting both back at square one.

"I managed myself a bit better a few hours ago," Sphalerite-Peridot boasted. "My components had found me out, so fusing was the safest way to ensure I could erase that moment from both their lives. I sent Peridot here, as I knew Pearl would serve as a fine distraction from her most recent memory failure. Steven was sent to his father for the same purpose."

"... I see." 5XF couldn't help but feel deeply troubled by this knowledge.

She knew Sphalerite was justified to feel nothing short of contempt for her components after sentencing her to existential purgatory; 5XF herself primarily hated her former escorts for that very reason presently. However, she couldn't help but think back to when she talked with Garnet prior to her decision to help her little sister out against her better judgment.

Sphalerite's components were not the only ones affected by the fusion's rebellious activities at this point. Garnet was very worried; everyone who witnessed Peridot and Steven's anguish at the crack of dawn were equally worried for their troubled friends. 5XF was now sitting on knowledge that could ease their concerns… or more realistically, worry them further and ultimately lead to Sphalerite truly being erased from existence.

It was not a position she enjoyed being situated in. Everything about this relationship was so much simpler when all she had to worry about was Sphalerite and herself…

But those days were firmly in the past.

"Before I defused last time, I made sure to check up on you," a chipper Sphalerite-Peridot mentioned, which snapped 5XF out of her daze.

"O-oh, you did?! Really…? What, uh… did you see?"

"I saw you making friends," Sphalerite-Peridot warmly commended. "Lapis was touring you under the ocean and showing you all the living creatures who reside in that environment. You really looked to be enjoying yourself… and I want you to know I'm proud of you for branching out and opening yourself up to others."

5XF found herself pulled into another hug, but at least it was a more wholesome gesture of affection, opposed to how she was "handled" in their first reunion hug. "I'm, uh… glad you're happy for me. None of them will ever be you, of course, but… you were right: it _does_ feel good to connect with others. I've yet to find my calling in my life independent of you, of course…"

"You'll find it," Sphalerite-Peridot assured. "Just don't ever give up on that, okay? Even with this trick, I can only be with you for so long, 5XF. You _need_ others in your life than just your girlfriend, I'm sorry to say. But I have faith you'll be the first Homeworld refugee who graduates from our program. Kinda helps that you've had a bit a headstart, but you've been working hard and making the most of your time. You're a brilliant gem… don't let anyone make you think otherwise."

Sentiments like this were much easier for 5XF to take. She _would_ forge her own path in life one day. She hummed happily and melted in her girlfriend's embrace.

Sphalerite-Peridot was more than happy to maintain the embrace and silently enjoy each other's company in this unexpected reunion.

Admittedly, she would have preferred something a little more "active", but she understood the psychological ramifications of engaging in certain relations while her poor girlfriend had to look at the face of one of her loathed components. As such she was content to remain like this until it was time for them to go their separate ways.

However, slowly but surely, guilt started to seep back into 5XF's mind. A persistent nagging feeling kept insisting that everything about this reunion was wrong and she should feel wrong for indulging in it at Peridot's expense.

The fact that they just recently managed to set their differences aside and work together (something 5XF never would have imagined was possible as recently as this morning) made the guilt sting doubly hard. She didn't want to clue Sphalerite in on her conflicting feelings, but… she also had no desire to sell her out to the Crystal Gems, regardless of whether or not it was the right thing to do.

But the fact she just went out of her way to _help Peridot_, who mere hours ago proclaimed she wished she could _shatter her sister_, with nothing to gain and much to lose, with only the burning desire to "do the right thing" compelling 5XF to go against her better judgment… suddenly, that motivation meant so much more to the elder Peridot than it used to.

In a way, she felt she gained something in that endeavor in the long run, oddly enough.

"... 5XF, if you aren't busy… how would you like to _properly_ reunite later tonight?"

5XF's eyes widened at the prospect. "A-are you serious?! What'll happen to you if you happen to get caught?!"

"Well, the memory-altering has been a reliable failsafe thus far," Sphalerite-Peridot mused. "Alternatively, we could just warp to another isolated location like Millennium Island if you're that concerned. We'll just need to keep in mind we can't embark on a marathon like we did before, of course…"

It was so tempting, yet 5XF couldn't shake this bad feeling that came about the moment her girlfriend made the proposal.

"Well, I… I don't currently have any plans for the night," she warily admitted. "I'd certainly love to be with you again after all the agonizing I've gone through today thinking I'd never see you again."

"If anything comes up between now and then, no hard feelings," Sphalerite assured. "I'm not gonna come between you and your friends, 5XF. Now that I have a secure way of ensuring I'll keep existing in spite of Steven and Peridot's intentions, there's no need for pressure!"

5XF nervously smiled and nodded in agreement. "I-I should probably get going, then. I'm expecting Lapis to return with Amethyst very soon. I'm about to see how well I get on with 5XG's best friend, heh…"

"Well, to her credit, she held back on trashing you to Amethyst earlier today because she wanted to give you a fair chance to make a good impression on Amethyst on your own merit," Sphalerite-Peridot begrudgingly muttered. "So you won't have to worry about any bias influencing Amethyst's perception of you. I'm sure you'll do well."

It genuinely shocked 5XF to hear this. Even apart, despite her behavior at the start of the day, Peridot truly was going out of her way to live up to her word and give all refugees a fair and equal chance to make their own first impression.

Unfortunately, she felt even more torn about how she was letting this same gem suffer horribly just so she could see her girlfriend.

"Wow… she must _really_ feel bad about wanting me shattered this morning," 5XF chuckled. "Anyway, thank you so much for the support, Sphalerite. I'll make sure not to let you down, okay?"

Sphalerite-Peridot smiled sweetly in response. "Just do whatever you can; whether you succeed or fail, I'll be proud of you for trying your best."

"Um… this is weird to say, but are you going to be okay?" 5XF asked after relinquishing her hold on her beloved gem, but before heading to the door. "5XG looked to be in a lot of pain before you took over; I'm worried for her health as much as yours, Sphalerite."

"Worry not!" Sphalerite-Peridot confidently assured. "I've been _very_ careful setting this up. It's not just myself and my components to consider at this point by doing this, after all. _Everyone_ is safe."

"... Good to know!" 5XF remarked with a quick nod as she unlocked the door. "All the same, take care! See you later!"

She immediately vacated the bathroom and rushed out of the beach house.

* * *

Amethyst and Lapis weren't around yet, but that was actually to 5XF's advantage: she _needed_ a moment to herself to process everything that just happened over the past hour or so.

"Oh stars, oh stars, oh– **AH!**"

Like sister, like sister: 5XF ended up tripping, but thankfully the mound of sand she landed into greatly cushioned her fall.

"Damn you, 5XG! Why did you have to choose now of all times to become a halfway-decent gem?!" she cried out as she pounded her fists on the sand.

"You just turned an easy choice into an _impossible_ moral conundrum!"

* * *

**[ NEXT PHASES: Steven & Greg **– **Lapis & Amethyst ]**


	7. Universal Instinct

**Notes:**

**While I can't be certain, this story arc should be winding down now that I've dropped the bombshell. Since I've been working on this while fighting off two sets of illnesses, I'm not sure if I should be proud of what I have accomplished here or not. Still, this is probably Greg's finest hour in the entire GA continuity, so there's that. **

**I'd _like_ to have another update out by the time my birthday rolls around (the 11th this month), but we'll see how that plays out. I barely have a foundation in mind for the last part of the second story branch, but a lot of my SU stories have sort of come up spontaneously with very little prior planning, so we'll see how that pans out. God, it was tempting to end this chapter with a joke button prompt TellTale-style. Enjoy my new brand of sadistic literary insanity!**

* * *

The clouds in the sky gave way to various small beams of sunshine peeking through the seams. The thick fog below started to clear up, but only in one specific, concentrated area.

As the mist evaporated, a mass of flowers came into view. It soon became apparent this was not a natural gathering, however… instead, it seemed like an elaborate bed entirely made from pastel-colored flowers.

Relaxing against this "bed" was a very satisfied Steven; bare-chested with his similarly bare left arm bent to support his head as he smiled up at the sky.

"_Must_ you be so on-the-nose with your symbolism, Steven? If I wasn't programmed to be unconditionally devoted and attracted to you, I might be tempted to challenge your right to smile so smugly when you know for a fact your genuine article would rightfully call this a cringe-worthy experience."

Steven couldn't help but smile wider as his right arm reached over to scoop up his partner; all the while, his eyes remained skybound.

He quietly chuckled when he heard familiar, enamored squealing as he once more felt a small, warm body attach itself to his side.

"I'll give you the aesthetics," Steven calmly conceded. "This is pretty cheesy and totally unrealistic… but once I see my Peridot beckoning me over with those eyes, I kinda just devote most of my imagination to what we end up doing together. Our setting's kinda secondary in the grand scheme of things, wouldn't you agree?"

"Fine, I suppose I'll give you that. It's a no-brainer choosing between a weak setting with an _amazing_ experience and a more developed setting with a mediocre experience. I'm certain the real Peridot feels the same way."

"I'm sure she does," Steven serenely assured before he leaned over to kiss _his_ version of Peridot down her neck. "Or she will, once we really get that far…"

The imaginary Peridot, a bit more modestly covered underneath the flower bed, couldn't resist whimpering at her lover's continued showing of affection so soon after they both peaked. This Peridot's hair was visibly frazzled as a result of their intense prior activities.

"Oh, stars, _Steven_… even gems need small breaks between these sessions," she whined. "A-and as much as I loathe to cut this short, I feel it's pertinent to remind you that this _is_ in fact a dream. Do you have any idea where you even are in the real world? Because it feels to me like it's just a bit _early_ for us to be doing this…"

Steven relented his affectionate assault, but he looked a little annoyed by his self-made interpretation of his girlfriend's attitude. "If there was something wrong, why didn't you bring it up _before_ we started this? It's a little late to be regretting this now, Dot."

"Oh, please don't misunderstand," the dream Peridot urged. "I would _never_ regret this. This is the kind of affection I _live_ for, Steven. But… the fact remains that you have a very intelligent, logical, pragmatic girlfriend who's naturally inclined to question everything. I'm asking you these questions because I can tell there's something not quite right about this scenario… and I care enough about you to put my own desires aside to assist you. I'm representing your critical thinking right now, Steven."

"So you're… going out of your way to take care of me, even if it interrupts our fun," Steven reluctantly understood. "Sorry, Peridot. I'm kind of new at this…"

The imaginary Peridot offered a reassuring smile to Steven. "Well, you're learning by example. Who knows how long the real me has had that idealized interpretation of you around? Either way, it's good timing for you to have someone like me. I know recent events have made you rather… antsy. The last thing you two need to do is repeat your fusion's mistake."

Even without her name being directly dropped, Steven felt frozen and stunned just thinking about Sphalerite…

"Sorry to bring her up," the pseudo-Peridot apologized. "I know she's a touchy subject… and a source of imminent dread that you're doing everything in your power to _not_ think about. With the current Gypsum problem, I understand putting it off for now, but… Steven, you can't keep this buried forever."

"Wh-where's this coming from?!" Steven cried out. "I thought you wanted me to wake up!"

Dream Peridot nodded in agreement. "You _should_ wake up. Because for all you know, you could be sleeping in a location that will quickly make you regret ever having this wet dream. I'm just giving you advice that you may find incredibly useful in the near future. You and Peridot both are suffering from something… and it's had an adverse effect on your mental states. You know there's only one probable cause for why you're simultaneously suffering with identical symptoms."

Steven panicked briefly as he took a peek underneath his sheet of flowers and quietly grunted in embarrassment.

"Geez, now I'm afraid to wake up," he grumbled. "If the real me's perfectly synched up with my body, then it's too late to stop _that_ worst-case scenario. At least with you, I can just let go and enjoy myself. I can do whatever to you, you can do whatever to me, and there's nothing to be scared about…"

"You've, um… been fixated on the latter part of that, I've noticed," the dream gem told him. "Not that I mind, of course… but don't you think there's a reason, beyond the obvious one, why Peridot has been reluctant to talk to you about that prospect?"

Steven simply smiled and shrugged before he rolled partially over the doppelganger of his love.

"So maybe she's shy or insecure about it," he acknowledged. "She oughta know it's not gonna matter to me. All I know is that it's… well, kind of a fascinating thing for me. And if it feels as good in real life as it does here…"

"It won't," Dream Peridot flatly assured. "Not for the first few times, at least. Also, try not to take this the wrong way, but whenever you two start getting this intimate, I… _strongly_ urge you to get on a diet if you prefer to be on top regardless of which activity you end up doing."

This was _not_ something Steven anticipated to hear from his idealized beloved. "Uh, are you implying…?"

"I assure you, what I'm about to say is no exaggeration: you feel at least twenty pounds heavier since our last, er… _liaison_. You'll likely flatten your poor girlfriend if your aggression towards her is anywhere close to how aggressive you've been to me."

"Have I really been that forceful…?" Steven looked worried to hear that. "Man, that doesn't sound like me at all…"

"As if, perhaps, you aren't as in control of your body as you believe yourself to be," the false Peridot cryptically stated. "Steven, I'm always going to be here if you need to relieve some stress. Stars knows you must have plenty to spare after what you and Peridot endured. However, I should not be your sanctuary; sooner or later, you must face your problems head-on. Isn't that what you taught Peridot?"

Steven's dream girlfriend brought up a very valid point. It was one that pained Steven to recall.

"Yeah… I did. But after this morning, I'm starting to regret that big time," he fearfully admitted. "I don't know why, but I feel so worried about her… even though she really couldn't be any safer with Amethyst around. For some reason, I can't shake this feeling…"

"Either trust your instincts or consider perhaps you two have become a bit codependent," Dream Peridot stiffly advised. "And that this is a side-effect of being separated for so long."

"Why does it feel like it _hasn't_ been as long as it's been, though?" Steven wondered out loud. "I don't think it has anything to do with you; I've just got this feeling that this isn't separation anxiety at all. Codependency's more like the other way around, isn't it? Where it feels like it's been longer than it really has since we were last together?"

Dream Peridot nodded. "You've ruled out one possibility, then. So you know what you need to do."

"_Can_ I trust my instincts, though?" Steven asked her. "I don't even remember what happened to us last night. What are the odds that I'm gonna wake up and _not_ remember how I got to wherever I am and why I fell asleep again?"

"Hm… I believe there's something you should ask yourself," Dream Peridot mused. "In regard to your reason for being asleep right now: can you _feel_ the true Peridot nearby? You two had plans tonight, as I recall… given the nature of your "plans", she ought to be by your side. You have the power to feel her presence, even subconsciously."

Steven's eyes brightened up at this. "That's a perfect idea!"

His smile faded after feeling out for his girlfriend's particular aura… and wherever she presently was, it certainly was not by his side.

"Oh, geez… she must be _miles_ away," he groaned. "She's not with me! So that probably means…"

Dream Peridot bowed her head in resignation. "You should wake up and figure out why you are where you are and how. I doubt you'll find all those answers right away, but you need to start somewhere. I'm certain you'd rather have another round with me, and I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't prefer that as well…"

"Like you said, you're here for me anytime," Steven reminded his creation as he patted her on the shoulder. "I'm _not_ looking forward to any of this. I feel like I should know what's going on already, but all I'm doing is drawing a blank! And that's just–"

"Horrendously unfair," Dream Peridot agreed. "But you won't learn anything by staying here, Steven. Your inexcusably stereotypical paradise will still be here when you return, as will I."

"By all means, do some redecorating while I'm out," Steven muttered as his fondness for their setting steadily dropped. "This really is pretty lame…"

All the same, he couldn't resist embracing his imaginary lover and gifting her with an intimate farewell kiss.

"I love you, Dream-Dot. Thanks for everything… I owe you one."

Dream Peridot smirked as her beloved creator vanished back into the real world. "You clod… you _created_ me. Everything I do is because I eternally owe _you._"

* * *

Steven's subconscious was right to alert him to wake up before his dream got even raunchier: he found himself in the back of a very familiar van.

"… Right… I was on my way to see Dad after touring Bismuth around," he quietly recalled. "And… that's all I got. _Great_."

The entire journey from Point A to Point B was nothing more than a blank in Steven's memory. While he was alone in the van for the moment, Steven quickly realized Greg already knew where he was: it was highly unlikely Steven simply climbed into the van, grabbed a blanket, and took a nap without seeking his father out first.

The hybrid soon noticed a bottle of water was prepared for him as well, so it seemed more likely that Greg tucked in his son personally and made sure a source of hydration was within reaching distance if Steven happened to wake up while he was absent. Given the lack of details his recollection provided, it seemed quite probable that Steven might have passed out soon after reaching his father.

While the van doors were closed, it didn't take Steven long to notice it couldn't have been any later than the early afternoon, which added another unfortunate layer to this annoying mystery. Steven didn't recall feeling horribly fatigued after he parted ways with Bismuth.

Granted, he _did_ recall having a rather heavy and emotionally taxing conversation with the blacksmith, but it was one that was a long time coming. And in the end, the pair resolved their differences and lingering doubts between each other. He still had energy to spare after that talk, since Steven recalled he and Bismuth went over certain ideas with Mr. Smiley to improve Funland.

And then he remembered Peridot _was_ briefly there at Funland… but that was to assist in making a new strength-testing machine. She didn't linger for long after accomplishing that task, but Steven couldn't help smiling as he recalled his girlfriend made sure not to leave before showering him with affection and teases for their time together promised at nightfall.

Although, as Steven took a swig of his bottle, he frowned when he recalled that he believed to catch Peridot lying to his face, only to find her being entirely truthful when she denied the accusation. They still parted on good terms, but it never sat well with the hybrid knowing his powers could produce "false positives" … supposedly.

Steven _vaguely_ recalled discovering a distressing detail about himself shortly after they parted, but the memory faded out just as the teen ran inside the house of mirrors. He didn't remember what he found there, if there was anything to even find.

Subconsciously, Steven found himself quickly chugging down the bottle of water, as there was a particular aftertaste lingering in his mouth. He didn't recall eating anything other than Lars' new donuts (though he made sure to eat an abundant amount of them) – and while Steven couldn't begin to identify the very unique flavor in his mouth, he at least knew it wasn't the kind of flavor a sugary confectionery would leave behind.

The inconsistencies wrought by his faulty memory were seriously beginning to pile up. Steven took out his phone; now that he had a lapse in his memory for the second time today and consequently couldn't connect the dots with these new inconsistencies to his state of being, he thought it would be wise to record his findings. In case this happened again – and Steven had a strong feeling it would – he would at least have a handy frame of reference to refresh his memory at least partially.

Still, he couldn't help but feel weary at the prospect. In many ways, Steven felt as if his own body was playing tricks on him. While this was far from the first time he's contended with his body and mind not being on the same page, this somehow seemed a little… different.

For once, this had nothing to do with his late mother.

After some consideration, Steven added some of the details his imaginary Peridot brought up to the list; particularly the weight gain. He _did_ feel quite bloated, but that would be the expected result of shoving multitudes of donuts down his throat. Especially since he'd been suffering from a near-empty stomach since returning from the vacation.

And just like that, Sphalerite came to mind again… and Steven felt himself internally shudder just thinking about the fusion.

While he couldn't recall his and Peridot's fusion having much to do with anything since she willingly defused and set them free, just thinking about her now struck fear in Steven's heart.

But why would thinking of Sphalerite invoke such negative emotions? The nausea, disappointment, and frustration Steven felt made sense: her sins were still fresh in his mind and he _still_ couldn't bring himself to fully take in the memories of what his fusion did past a certain point. But Sphalerite was legitimately horrified that she inadvertently kept her own components trapped and helpless due to her inattentiveness – she should not bear any ill will towards her components.

And then Steven remembered Peridot loudly declaring to all in attendance this morning that Sphalerite would never be formed again. While he didn't disagree with his girlfriend's wishes in the least, it made him realize that he and Peridot _did_ give their fusion a reason to antagonize them.

They gave Sphalerite the strongest reason possible to see her components as enemies; any fusion would feel the same way.

Yet… how would that matter? No matter how bitter a fusion felt, they lacked the ability to exist in any way, shape or form if their components were not merged together. Sphalerite couldn't influence anything now, surely… but Steven continued to quiver at the thought of her.

This felt like _more_ than paranoia to him. Back when he and Peridot first fused, both came to realize that their powers combined could bring about travesties just as easily as they could bless the world. And given the great deal of traumatic events he and Peridot recently went through together, Steven was _highly_ familiar with this feeling.

He was mentally associating Sphalerite with post-traumatic stress. Granted, that was understandable after her memories were absorbed into him and the horrific things his fusion did behind his back definitely warranted said stress, however…

… Steven couldn't piece together why yet, but he was associating Sphalerite with trauma in ways beyond that. The dream Peridot didn't hesitate to bring her up as a potential symptom of his problem, though of course she was vague about it. Like Peridot's idealized version of Steven, his idealized girlfriend's knowledge was limited to his own. However, she seemed to represent a form of his intuition; a part of him that strongly suspected the cause of this myriad of problems but lacked the solid proof to be certain. Therefore, it could only remain as a hunch; a _very_ strong one, but until Steven could find actual evidence linked to his suspicions, it couldn't evolve past a hypothesis.

Still, he finished jotting down his findings on his phone's notepad function and made sure to save it. Part of Steven wanted to make a physical copy of this just to ensure that he'd never lose it for any reason if or when he lost his memory again, but that would have to wait until after Steven properly got his bearings.

He cringed as he moved around and felt a certain immediate discomfort; with great hesitance, Steven peeked underneath his blanket before recoiling at his findings and groaning with frustration.

Luckily, through the van's windows, Steven caught sight of a familiar sign nearby.

"Well, I'm in the right place to erase this kind of evidence," Steven said with a sigh. "Assuming I can pull it off without Dad catching me…"

Either way, it was time to leave the safety of his father's van and face the world.

* * *

When he exited out from the back of the van, Steven froze as he almost immediately noticed he was not alone.

A very familiar car was parked nearby the van, and yet another familiar face that Steven hadn't seen in a long time immediately looked in his direction.

"Hey. Have a good nap?"

Steven wasn't sure if he should be relieved that a calm, mellow figure like Sour Cream was the one who spotted him, or if he should be endlessly embarrassed that _the coolest dude ever_ probably noticed the conspicuous stains on his blanket and jeans.

"H-hey, Sour Cream… uh…" the poor hybrid stammered, too shocked to finish his sentence.

"It's cool," he softly assured. "Growth spurts are crazy like that; we've all been there. Need me to cover for your dad?"

Sour Cream gestured over to the hose he was currently using to wash his car.

That was _exactly_ what Steven needed; he was beyond grateful to so quickly find a solution to his current issue. Before agreeing, Steven took out his phone and stored it in the van. He made sure it was positioned just so it wouldn't be at risk being in a potential splash zone.

"I'd _really_ appreciate that," Steven graciously expressed. "Uh, where _is_ Dad, if you're doing that…?"

Sour Cream looked ahead. "Not far; Mom came by and they're catching up. Guess a lot happened, because your old man's talking about spaceships and planets blowing up. Either that, or he saw one _rad_ movie."

"It's definitely the first one," Steven nervously assured. "Uh, h-how about you remind me to get together with you and the cool kids and I'll catch you all up on what's been happening since Garnet's wedding? 'Cause you all deserve to know ahead of time that life in Beach City's gonna get even weirder pretty soon…"

Sour Cream just smiled and shrugged. "We can arrange that if you want. Just don't think you owe us an explanation for everything, man. We get it."

He smirked and gestured to the running hose in his hand again. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," a resigned Steven confirmed. "I owe you one, Sour Cream."

Sour Cream shrugged. "Nah. It's not every day I get an excuse to do this sorta thing; that's kinda rewarding itself."

With that, the blonde turned his hose on Steven and doused him along with his balled-up blanket.

Steven shivered as he quickly became drenched in cold water; thankfully, considering it was almost June, the weather very nicely balanced this out with the sun beams keeping Steven from suffering immediate hypothermia. He also made the effort to keep quiet, though a few hushed yelps escaped his lips from the intensity of the water pressure and its temperature.

In less than a minute, Steven was thoroughly soaked along with the blanket. The conspicuous stains were no longer visible. As a side-bonus, getting the equivalent of a cold shower ensured that Steven wouldn't have any lingering embarrassments related to said stains.

"Sour Cream, just where are you aiming? You're not paying to clean _Greg's_ van."

Sour Cream simply smiled and maintained his mellow attitude as he waved to his mother. "It's cool, Mom. The kid just told me he was overdue for a shower and I obliged him."

"The 'kid'…? Wait, did you just hose down Steven?!" Vidalia looked appalled.

"Wait, you're saying Steven woke up?!" Greg followed up, visibly panicked.

Steven finally came out of hiding and confidently displayed his drenched form to the adults, trying to ignore his own shivering. "Like Sour Cream said, I asked for this! Your son did me a favor, Vidalia. And hey, Dad!"

"Geez Louise, Steven!" Greg was quick to rush over and tend to his son. "You felt like you were running a fever when you got here! I get why you'd want this, but you'll probably end up even sicker now!"

"Fifty-fifty odds it was just a heat stroke," Vidalia flatly reminded the man. "In which case, the boys made the right call. Guess it couldn't hurt to err on the side of caution, though."

The fact that Steven didn't remember ever once feeling feverish or overheated was a major cause for concern, but he tried his best to suppress that.

"I promise I'm feeling a lot better already," the hybrid assured. "I, uh, hate to interrupt you guys catching up…"

Greg shook his head. "Don't _even_, Schtu-ball. You and me are _majorly_ overdue on catching up. I'm pretty much done telling Vidalia about our awesome space adventures, anyway."

Vidalia rolled her eyes and smirked. "Whether it's actually true or the Universes are the most overactive imaginers around, you're passing up on a cash-cow IP with a story like that, Greg. All the same, congrats, Steven. There's no shame in being a late bloomer, but you're well on your way to being a looker just like your dad used to."

Steven blushed and reflexively scratched the back of his head in reaction to the unexpected praise. "Hah, thanks, Vidalia. You're, uh… looking good yourself…?"

Vidalia chuckled at the awkward sentiment. "Oh, no need to blow smoke. Aside from that donut shop boy turning pink and Sadie's new rocker look, nobody else here is any different from how we were when you did your space fun. Good to see puberty isn't turning you into a little monster, at least. That puts you well ahead most of your peers already."

"You really make it sound like I dodged a bullet there," Steven nervously chuckled. "But really, I mean it: it's awesome to see you again. Sorry we've all been kinda… absent these last few weeks. I'll make sure to remind Amethyst to hit you up if she hasn't already, 'cause we're about to get really busy again soon."

Greg, meanwhile, took out his wallet and pulled out a modest handful of cash. He seemed fearful when he looked in Vidalia's direction, but with one gulp, the former rock star powered through his nervous tendencies.

"Vidalia, believe me when I say I feel like a monster asking you to go back to where you had that _awful_, soul-sucking first job of yours," Greg stammered as he held the money out to offer his longtime friend. "But could you _please_ do me a solid and take Steven's clothes and the blanket to the laundromat real quick? I-I mean, keep the change and everything and use the cheapest settings for all I care!"

Vidalia simply sighed with amusement as she accepted the money. "Still a dramatic dope as always, huh? Let me guess: you don't have much in the way of back-up clothes since your boy bloomed?"

Greg sheepishly smiled and shrugged. "Heh. Am I that transparent?"

"S-sorry, Dad," Steven apologized. "I forgot I took the few things that fit me now when I left for the vacation."

"Yeah, I actually started looking for some new duds to fit your new look last week," Greg admitted. "But I forgot I've got no clue what your actual size is now, and _man_, the refund process can be a nightmare sometimes…"

Steven smiled reassuringly at his father. "I get it, Dad; this is on me. Once you get some free time, maybe we can hang out and take care of that – I'm definitely ready to try out some new looks."

"You'd best fetch one of your old rags in the meantime, Greg," Vidalia suggested. "I don't mind taking care of this so long as I don't have to see your kid run around in his birthday suit. Pretty sure that'll scare away any would-be customers, anyway."

Interestingly, Sour Cream silently shrugged at his mother's statement. Perhaps a sight like streaking was mundane compared to what else he'd witnessed in his life.

"Y-yeah, good call," Greg agreed as he headed over to his office. "Let's go, Steven. You can catch up with everybody later."

Steven nodded, fully understanding his father's motives. He smiled and waved at Sour Cream one last time, then extended the same courtesy to Vidalia before his father ushered him into the building.

* * *

Greg was thoughtful enough to offer Steven a fresh towel and a new blanket as the latter peeled off his over-saturated garments that would be handed off to Vidalia.

Steven sighed wistfully; for once, he wished Peridot was around right now for reasons other than companionship. She was the one responsible for Steven having _any_ clothes that fit him at all, as it was a simple feat even in her base form to will Steven's garments to adjust to his new proportions.

It would actually be more cost-effective to simply have Peridot invoke alterations to Steven's _entire_ wardrobe rather than paying for new full ensembles. But with the hybrid's body and voice finally matching his age (along with being forced to grow up far too quickly due to how his life played out since going to Homeworld), Steven felt compelled to finally look the part of a maturing young man.

A major aspect of looking the part was having his wardrobe reflect his newfound maturity.

In the meantime, Steven had to make do with one of his father's classic shirts. It actually wasn't too different from what he usually wore, as there was a bright yellow star in the center – the shirt itself just happened to be black.

Since Greg's collection of pants were far too wide at the waist to fit his son, he was basically stuck with an over-sized t-shirt and some boxers. It was definitely better than nothing, but Steven was beyond grateful his father had a spare blanket to keep warm in.

While Greg handled the exchange with Vidalia and helped Sour Cream finish washing his car, Steven thought long and hard over how much he should unload on Greg when it came to his problems.

He _was_ the one who managed to calm a hysterical Steven down from his impulsive drive to rescue Peridot ASAP after he finally watched the video she made. Had Steven lucked out and hit the right buttons in the proper sequence, he very easily could have fully hijacked the Crystal Gems' spaceship. Even if Steven miraculously piloted the craft all the way back to Homeworld (considering he had _no clue_ how to fly a spaceship), it would have been nothing short of a suicide mission.

Perhaps a father's touch would offer some clarity to Steven's plight that a gem simply could not offer.

Oddly enough, Steven thought of Sphalerite again. While it never crossed his mind any time when he was part of any other fusion – even Stevonnie, who _did_ directly meet Greg at one point – now he wondered how his and Peridot's fusion would have seen Greg.

Perhaps it was due to Peridot's own newly-formed bond with Greg; they were more than teammates by this point. Greg was regarding her as an inevitable daughter-in-law already, and especially now that Peridot had taken to calling him "Papa", it made Steven wonder if Sphalerite too would see Greg as a father-figure to seek guidance from.

Logically, Steven tried to tell himself to stop thinking about such impossible things if he and Peridot were never going to fuse again, anyway. However, his intuition remained steadfast in the belief that Sphalerite's time was far from over.

It seemed like a terrible idea to even entertain the notion of letting Greg know about what Sphalerite had put her own components through. However, Steven felt compelled to let _someone_ with a human touch examine the situation and offer their viewpoint. He was far less comfortable confessing something like this to the likes of Connie.

Steven could no longer deny his hormonal tendencies were catching up to him as well. Though he and Peridot had no way to stop their fusion from her marathon of debauchery, they themselves remained untainted.

… Though it certainly didn't feel that way. Erotic dreams were becoming far more frequent for Steven nowadays, and he knew Peridot wasn't faring much better in that regard. If they hadn't released 5XF at all during their vacation, there was a very good chance both would have worn down their ability to resist their impulsive desires and end up just like their refugee and their fusion by the end of the week.

Surprisingly, the more Steven thought about it, the more it made sense to talk with Greg about these topics at least to _some_ degree. Steven couldn't deny many of his newfound instinctive impulses were coming from his human side. On top of that, male puberty had quite a few differences from female puberty – so that already put Connie out of the running in relating to those particular issues. Greg was honestly the only candidate remaining.

And considering the imminent commitments of the Crystal Gems, Steven knew he needed to use what remained of his free time wisely. No matter how uncomfortable it was going to be, the son of Pink Diamond had to suck it up and deal… the ability to do that would be a testament to how much he truly matured.

"Okay, It's a Wash is officially on an extended break," Greg announced as he finally returned. "Because I'm pretty sure it's gonna take more than half an hour to catch up, and I'm not letting a silly thing like _work_ come between us this time."

Despite his attempts to resist, tears welled up in his eyes as he ended his arms out, inviting Steven for a much-needed hug. "Welcome home, Schtu-ball. Sorry I couldn't stay awake for when you got back last night…"

"_Dad!"_

Steven surprisingly found himself clinging tightly to his father as tears of his own flowed freely. "Geez, don't apologize to _me!_ It was almost midnight by the time we got back, and even that was totally out of my hands!"

Greg smiled as he calmly patted his son's head. "I heard you and Peridot finally got to make your own fusion. I would've loved to meet her."

Hearing that only made Steven cry harder. Greg awkwardly continued to console his son, now a bit on edge. He honestly didn't expect to trigger poor Steven so quickly.

"Uh… sorry. Sore topic…?"

"Y-yeah, but I need to tell you about her anyway," Steven muttered through his sniffles. "B-because I'm not sure _if_ you'll ever get to really meet her, Dad. I'm sorry…"

Greg let out a resigned sigh. "Steven, just don't force yourself if you're not ready. I've gotten some texts from a few of your friends who don't know much more than me, but they seem pretty sure your vacation caused a lot of problems…"

Steven reluctantly nodded, content to remain in his father's embrace as he vented his sorrow. "W-we're gonna let everyone know what exactly happened once we get some more rest; it got bad enough that we're gonna have to go _back_ to one of the locations we visited because we ran into a really dangerous corrupted gem. We need to make sure she won't be a threat to our Era 3 program, so…"

"Ooh… _yikes_. That bad, huh?" Greg was compelled to hug Steven again. "I'm sorry you two had such a hectic week… you both really needed this vacation more than anyone."

"That's why Garnet kinda extended it," Steven glumly noted. "The corrupted gem was only part of what made our vacation go horribly wrong. Don't get me wrong; the first half was really great. I've got pictures to prove it. Thursday is when it all went downhill…"

Greg nodded in understanding. "Steven, you're a big boy now. If you're not ready to tell me everything yet, rest assured that I get it. But I'm getting a feeling there might be some things I _should_ hear about, being your dad and all."

It amazed Steven sometimes how in-tune his father could be with him.

"Y… yeah; that's actually what I was thinking about just a minute ago," Steven told him. "Because some really weird stuff has been going on since we got back. I don't really feel like myself, and… Dad, don't panic, but I need to be honest: I remember _setting off_ to come visit you, but… I don't remember anything after that. If I said something to you before I took my nap, then I need you to tell me whatever it was I said. 'Cause I'm drawing blank after blank here."

This was not what Greg expected to hear, and he couldn't hide how frazzled he was to learn about it.

"O-oh… _oh_. Memory loss. Yeah, that's… that's a problem." Greg tried to collect himself so he could give Steven the answers he needed. "W-well, you looked really sleepy when you showed up. You couldn't even keep one eye open; you were that out of it."

Something about that statement struck Steven deeply. His intuition _screamed_ at him that part of the statement was a major clue.

"D-did I say anything weird…?"

"Well… I hate to say it, but you sounded kinda delirious," Greg admitted. "The way you talked, it was like you barely knew us. Vidalia and Sour Cream were already here when you arrived, and they agreed something wasn't right with you. When you started talking about how happy you were to "meet" me, that's when we figured out you were either running a fever or were _really_ overheated. We ushered you into the van to get some rest and hoped you'd be a little more, uh, _normal _after that…"

Steven immediately thought of that particular curiosity he had in mind shortly before Greg came in.

"S-so, I guess I'm better off now than I was when I came in, but I've just lost my memory in another way…"

"It's bad no matter how you slice it, but better that you're just forgetting a little chunk of the day instead of _your entire life_, Steven," Greg pointed out. "I was ready to call up Garnet if you woke up and still acted like you were seeing your dad for the first time."

"Still, that means it's the second time _today_ where I can't remember something I should really be aware of," Steven told him. "I woke up this morning on the _beach_, Dad. I should have been on the roof with Peridot, but we both woke up just a few feet away from the shoreline. Neither of us have a clue how we ended up there."

Greg recoiled from what he imagined could have caused that. "Cripes almighty, that's some distance you both got! How the heck did you fall off and _not_ get hurt?! How did no one find out about this until morning?!"

"That's the thing: no one heard us crash from a fall like that, and there's no points of impact or any kind of trail in the sand that would normally show up if we really fell off and tumbled that far out," the hybrid specified. "The only real explanation is that Peridot subconsciously teleported us, but she doesn't remember doing that _or_ falling asleep, which is what ended up happening to her, anyway. She's got the same memory issues I'm having, Dad – for all I know, she's suffering from another one right now, just like I am!"

Now Greg could see what was truly troubling his son. Though he still only had a mere fraction of the story…

"Have you checked in on her?" he cautiously asked. "If you're both having the exact same problem, wouldn't it make sense for you to figure this out together?"

"We decided to spend today going our separate ways so we could catch up with you guys," Steven solemnly said. "We didn't get a chance to really see anyone other than Garnet when we came back last night, so we're making up for lost time since you guys couldn't contact us for half a week…"

"How could I forget that?!" an exasperated Greg grumbled. "Peridot was insistent that I call her every day because I'm the one who took care of Pumpkin during the vacation, and the last few days I couldn't even reach her _or_ you! The last one from your group I even got to speak to was that other Peridot, the refugee…"

Steven felt numb as he prepared himself to delve into some very familiarly uncomfortable territory. "5XF. Yeah, she… she was a big reason why the last half of our vacation fell apart. A-and I can't believe I'm saying this, let alone still feel it, but… I _can't_ forgive her. I'm just not ready yet."

Greg was stunned to hear this.

"My son… _not_ forgiving someone. Am _I _the one dreaming now?!"

"I promise, one day I will," Steven bitterly assured him. "But right now, I… can't. And part of me doesn't really want to tell you why, because I don't want you taking whatever you feel after hearing what she did out on her."

"Son, I know I'm not exactly the embodiment of pacifism like you or your mom," Greg admitted. "But I'm not gonna go after a little gem, okay? I promise I'll stay away if it's really that much of a challenge, but I need to know what she did to you… _and_ Peridot."

Steven sighed; he trusted his father's self-restraint, but this would be one hell of a test for the man. He felt guilty imposing that on Greg, but it was likely crueler to keep him in the dark until he ended up finding out through someone else.

"I'll tell you about what she did to us independently later," Steven assured. "That's the stuff I'm gonna save for when Peri and me tell everybody what we're gonna be doing about the corrupted gem. And honestly, that's not even the unforgivable part of what 5XF did to us, anyway."

"–I _hate_ to ask, but how much is this going to upset me, Schtu-ball?"

Steven's half-lidded eyes bore straight into his father's. "You… might wanna get a pillow to scream into."

Greg was mortified. Eyes wide open, he relinquished his hold on Steven and stood up straight.

"I'll get two. Just to be on the safe side."

* * *

It was wise of Greg Universe to bring an extra pillow: one simply wasn't enough to properly muffle his screams of frustration and anger once he learned why exactly his son and Peridot couldn't be reached for the last four days of the vacation… and why he missed out on welcoming the pair back last night.

Steven silently sat and let his father get the rage out of his system. While unnerved at first how surprisingly _loud_ Greg could bellow out his cries, he figured it made sense that his literal father would take this kind of news harder than anyone else. Granted, _very_ few knew the truth by this point. Garnet was livid, but still maintained her self-control with little difficulty and remained her usual calm and cool self.

And while he wasn't yet aware of it, Lapis also learned about the horrific truth of what went on during the quiet period. Luckily, she had an ocean right next to her to vent her rage out through, just like Greg had his pillows. She remained heavily unnerved and irritated for her friends' sake, but 5XF managed to meet halfway with her well enough to actually foster a friendship despite that. A tenuous one, granted, but miraculous nonetheless as Lapis was _not_ a gem known to look past issues like that in most cases.

It was going to be… morbidly interesting to see how the rest of the Crystal Gems would take this news. And yes, Steven knew it was necessary for the team to know of a detail that normally should be handled with the same level of care and scrutiny as Peridot's traumatic first encounter with Jasper.

But this event was literally the reason why Peridot and Steven had no intention of fusing to becoming Sphalerite again. And there were some other circumstances that made this incident more of a necessity for everyone to be aware of…

Steven _really_ didn't like thinking about those particular reasons, though.

Not only could they not be disproven at this point in time, but… the more Steven thought about the evidence he gathered, the more said reasons became credible probable causes.

By the time Steven finally caught a glimpse of his father's face uncovered by the pillows, he could tell the man had very similar immediate concerns on his mind.

"Remember, I told you me and Peridot had no way to stop that," Steven mumbled, though he could not hide the shame written all over his face. "And because Sphalerite's her own gem who's _way_ more independent from her components than any other fusion I've seen, I wanna think her actions don't represent us…"

"Trust me; I'm _not_ mad at either of you," a very tired Greg sighed while he rested his face against the palm of his hand. "You said you were both too traumatized to carry out your assignment after what 5XF did to you earlier, and given your history with most of the gems you've made friends with – _including_ Peridot – I'm assuming that involved 5XF at least trying to kill one or both of you."

Steven nodded. "Yep. I figured I'd take that kind of thing in stride better since it's happened so many times, but 5XF went the extra mile to be sadistic with us. But like I said, that much I can forgive her for; it's not even entirely her fault. What she did with Sphalerite, though… i-it'd be one thing if Sphalerite _was_ just some other gem, I guess, but…"

"I'm with you," Greg assured. "I guess I really will have to keep my distance from the new gem for a while, because there's no way I'm gonna be able to look past that once I see her."

"Do you… think what Sphalerite did makes me and Peri just like her, though?" Steven asked with overwhelming concern. "That we're both…?"

"What?! _No!_" Greg was quick to shake his head and make dismissive gestures. "You made it clear neither of you had any part of that, and while I don't really know that much about fusion, I wanna think that means you should both still be _physically_, um… "pure"…"

Given what Steven had been dreaming about (and having a good idea that Peridot's imagination was no cleaner after the few occasions he either witnessed her imagination or linked their minds together), he couldn't help but look incredibly doubtful about that word. Much to his chagrin, Greg caught the gesture.

"Look, I've _been_ in your shoes before, Steven," Greg asserted. "I guess we're overdue to talk about that growth spurt of yours. Puberty's bad enough for regular guys who grow slowly over time – your body went from "kid" to "mid-teens" in less than a day. Is it really permanent this time?"

Steven reluctantly nodded. "It definitely _feels_ permanent. Considering what we all went through and what responsibilities I'm gonna be upholding soon, it makes sense that my body finally put its foot down and told me it's time to grow up."

"Makes sense," Greg agreed. "I don't envy your position at all, son. But once I saw you finally looking your age, I figured it was just a matter of time before you started _really_ thinking like a teenager. Much as I've been dreading this day, I know that for once this is the kind of thing _no_ gem can really teach you, Steven. So if you've got questions over certain, uh, _things_… let's just say you're way better off asking me instead of… y'know, _Pearl_."

Steven couldn't help but let out an awkward smile. "Yeah, I already kinda imagined her either being really grossed out or thinking I'm possessed."

"Garnet's future vision isn't going to be a good substitute for teaching you, and I doubt Amethyst is gonna have anything to offer but dirty jokes and _deliberately_ bad advice," Greg groaned. "So please, just come to me when you have… y'know, _guy_ things you need to know about, okay? Being a human dude is one thing I know for sure I'm at an expert in."

"Hah, can't argue with that," Steven chuckled. He was glad his instincts were in full agreement with this. "Thanks, Dad. I promise it's no easier for me to even talk about this stuff… I mean, the stuff I dream about lately makes me feel dirty enough."

"I figured that's why you got Sour Cream to hose you down," Greg pointed out with a smirk, much to Steven's shock. "I told you, Schtu-ball: I've been there and done that hundreds of times in my life. I was already past this phase when I met your mom, you know. But the urges you get never really go away, sorry to say. It's all part of being a grown-up human."

Despite the assurances, Steven couldn't suppress his blushing over being found out why he convinced a friend to douse him in cold water.

"If you can keep your urges in your dreams, you're already a way better man than me," Greg added as he leaned over to ruffle Steven's messy mop. "And better than every other guy I know. But containing those urges is no different from bottling up your anger or depression, Steven: do it too much, and it'll overflow and seep into reality at the worst possible time."

A very apt description, considering the state Steven woke up in.

"I didn't realize it worked like that," the stunned hybrid muttered. "So suppressing the urge is really just delaying it. But if it's not right to act on what your body wants with someone just because _you _want it, then…"

"You've _probably_ already been there without realizing it, but that's what the middle of the road is for," Greg awkwardly explained. "Where you, uh… take care of those urges while you're awake, but you keep it to just yourself. There's plenty of, um, _substitutes_ for a partner, but…"

Steven's blush deepened. "I, uh… I think I get what you mean, Dad. Geez, that's gonna be awkward."

"Puberty's diabolical for a reason," a resigned Greg admitted. "Over time, you'll learn how to suppress those urges better and find the right time to handle them, 'cause it's gonna happen _a lot_. Considering what you just had to suffer, I'd say you're already really good with self-restraint. You just need to remember not to totally ignore your needs – and honestly, Steven, that applies to way more than just your hormones."

"Huh?" Steven was caught off-guard by that final statement.

"You're a very caring and selfless person, Steven," Greg warmly stated. "You always have been, but there's been plenty of times where you've exhausted yourself because you're ignoring your health. And you might want to think about fixing that quirk of yours, because I've noticed a certain someone falling into the exact same pattern lately…"

Steven's eyes widened at the implication. "No way… you can't be talking about Peridot!"

"She nearly collapsed from exhaustion on her _first day_ as a Crystal Gems leader, Schtu-ball," Greg humorously pointed out. "Sometimes, I think she's onto something when she claims you're the one who created the gem she is today. I can tell a _lot_ of her mannerisms come straight from you. Didn't you ever notice that?"

It was hard to believe, but Steven really _hadn't_ considered this. While he believed Peridot always meant every word of what she said to him, sometimes it often seemed she didn't truly understand certain things she said.

But then Steven thought back on older times, when Peridot was a sworn enemy of the Crystal Gems who had no qualms about killing any of them to please her Diamond.

He remembered a moment where Peridot taunted him with a facial gesture where she pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue: said gesture was a perfect replication of one Steven himself offered Peridot earlier.

In the early days of Peridot's reformation, she adopted "Wow, thanks!" that eventually became a catchphrase of hers. Her choice of words were a perfect reflection of how Steven taught her how to thank people.

Even in fairly recent times, such as shortly before Ruby and Sapphire's wedding, Peridot flat-out admitted to Steven that her approach with Lapis when it came to befriending her and being her roommate was a deliberate replication of how Steven approached Peridot herself. Everything Peridot did for Lapis back then, she was following Steven's example to the letter.

With the newly-revealed layer of Peridot behaving this way due to a strong feeling of indebtment towards Lapis during a certain incident the day they met, that only further proved how Peridot could often imitate Steven to a fault.

"Guess you're noticing it now," Greg thoughtfully remarked. "You know, a lot of babies – humans and animals alike – replicate the behavior of who they first see, which is usually the mom. They imprint their influence on their young right from the start, and that never really goes away once they've decided who to follow."

Steven could _not_ help but feel very uncomfortable with that. "Uh… are you trying to say I somehow became Peridot's _mom?_"

"Wha–? Of course not!" Greg laughed out, though he clearly looked embarrassed at what he was implying. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to make it come off so weird. Of course Peridot doesn't see you as a mom – she barely has a concept of what those are. Except maybe she's understanding that better now with Pumpkin; she _really_ acts like an overprotective mom with that little one…"

As Steven thought harder about Peridot's many heartfelt sentiments, he started to understand where his father was coming from.

"I think I get it. Peridot started out with barely any concept of being her own gem," he carefully recalled. "And Homeworld society was so brutal that it encouraged her to be sadistic and cruel; certain stuff happened so that she lost a lot of what made her really bad by the time she met us face-to-face, but she was still really mean and didn't understand what it meant to _really_ live for herself. She still never experienced any real kindness or love until we finally captured her."

"Until you introduced her to it," Greg followed up. "She was stuck in a position where she couldn't hold on to much of her old life anymore. And over time, she threw away the life she used to have, but doing that put her back to where she was in the beginning. And you, more than anyone else, invested your time in helping her learn how to live a new life. She told me it took her a long time to learn how to trust the other gems, but there was something about you that drew her in pretty fast."

Steven nodded and looked up to his father. "So I kinda ended up… leaving that imprint on her without realizing it. She was copying things I did even before we defeated her."

"That's why she sees you as the one who "created" who she is today," Greg assured. "She's definitely no clone of you, at least, but she has her moments of Steven-isms. So no, you're not her "mom" – but you were definitely her inspiration. You're the one who gave her a reason to keep living even after she lost so much, Steven. Don't ever forget that."

While Steven was compelled to hug his father (that was happily reciprocated), he couldn't help being bothered about why these statements felt so familiar; as if he heard them before…

Then he remembered the confrontation between the Peridot twins from hours ago.

By all rights, he should have come between the two the moment 5XF deliberately baited Peridot to shatter her. In his heart, he knew 5XF spoke the truth in that his presence alone would prevent Peridot from acting on her desires regardless of how powerful she was, but Steven couldn't help being disappointed in himself for not taking action sooner.

5XF outright declared that her life was forfeit and not worth living now that her worst fear was "confirmed" – of course, Steven knew she was referring to the banning of Sphalerite.

But only now did Steven come to realize 5XF's sentiments for Sphalerite were _identical_ to Peridot's feelings for him.

While he could argue the legitimacy of the elder Peridot's statements (by virtue that her sentiments were founded on a lover she'd only known for a few days at best), the aura that emanated from 5XF's declaration was very powerful. Steven could only interpret this as 5XF earnestly believing in her own hyperbolic feelings.

And though Steven couldn't stomach going through most of Sphalerite's memories past a certain point, he _had_ taken the time to review the events of how she and 5XF came together in the first place.

He tried to ignore it at first, but it was impossible to deny the disturbing amount of ways the infancy of 5XF's and Sphalerite's relationship paralleled his much more established (but still fast-paced) bond with Peridot.

It was actually a little deeper on their end; while Steven inadvertently learned much from Peridot as he taught her about Earth life (especially after she took on a leadership role and left a _serious_ lasting impression on him after a certain conversation on a particular bridge on Homeworld…), his identity was well established prior to meeting the troubled technician.

Much of the changes Steven experienced as a result of Peridot's influence were very recent and still fresh in his memory.

However, 5XF was equally responsible for helping Sphalerite build her identity just as the fusion herself was integral for the refugee Peridot's eventual discovery of the gem she truly was – the gem that Homeworld society mercilessly suppressed for years.

Despite Steven's anger towards both parties for their actions, he couldn't help but be fascinated how a fusion who hadn't existed long enough to have an identity (thanks to her overly-excited immature components being more invested in what she could _do_ versus _who she was_) managed to help a gem who had to entirely discard her old life just as her little sister did and revert to becoming a blank slate. Two gems with virtually no identity and very limited means to find themselves managed to overcome the odds – they achieved a vital goal in their respective lives, and they did so by working together.

It was a touching story once Steven managed to filter out what happened _after_ that moment. By no means did he believe that excused their behavior, but he was able to understand now that despite the very rushed nature of the relationship (and inherently knowing fusions of the non-permanent variety basically lived on borrowed time every time they appeared), there was a solid foundation to it.

At last, it made sense to Steven _why_ they fell in love. It even made sense why this relationship was ridiculously fast-paced and rushed.

But he still couldn't forgive either of them; Steven simply was not ready for that yet. And if Sphalerite was to never exist again, he doubted there ever would be peace between himself, 5XF, and Peridot. That much was completely understandable; for once, Steven could accept a gem having zero interest in befriending him.

Still, the hybrid could not shake the feelings of guilt brought on by the shared traits of his own relationship with Peridot. Her elder sister not only credited Sphalerite for "creating" her true self but could not make sense of life itself without her.

While she would have to learn how to have a life independent of Sphalerite even if the fusion hadn't been banned, Steven knew why he felt a certain unpleasant heaviness in his heart by going out of his way to keep the two separated.

But regardless of the dense pressure brought on by this guilt, Steven remained strong with his convictions.

"You don't need to keep holding everything down for my sake," Greg finally said, interrupting Steven's train of thought. "I can tell you've got a lot on your mind, Schtu-ball."

"I-I was just… thinking about some things," Steven nervously murmured. "5XF and Sphalerite… even though their relationship was so rushed, and I can't accept what they ended up doing, how they fell in love isn't that different from Peri and me, in the end. I know it sounds stupid that I feel bad for punishing a gem who deserves it, but…"

Greg smiled in return. "You're not being stupid, Steven: you're just a very compassionate soul, just like your mother. It's the burden you bear for caring for everyone and everything; you can't make everyone happy, and usually even the best decisions end up hurting someone down the line. Besides that, I feel like there's… _other_ things you should probably be worrying about first…"

An uncertain Steven blinked in reaction to this before tilting his head in his father's direction. "Uh, I guess you're talking about Gypsum…"

Greg shook his head. "I mean the problems you and Peridot are having right now. And I _really_ don't wanna bring up some of the other concerns I'm having now that you told me what those two did, but…"

Steven swore he felt all the blood drain away from his face as he realized what his father was trying to say.

"I, uh… I _really_ wish I could say there's no need to worry about it," he uttered in a shaky tone. "I mean, I'd think even if it happened to Sphalerite, it would've been phased out of existence out once she defused."

"That's what makes sense to me," Greg agreed. "But the way gems are, you know… it usually _doesn't_ fit the mold of what we on Earth think makes logical sense."

Steven reluctantly agreed with a slow nod. "Right. I'm the only case of a gem-human hybrid, so it's not like we have much else to go by. Peri and 5XF confirmed that there's never been a recorded case of a fusion getting pregnant, so we've got literally _no_ frame of reference for how that's supposed to work."

"So you _have_ talked about this," Greg acknowledged with intrigue. "I figured you've all just been hush-hush about this until now…"

"Me and Peri were pretty quick to ask about it after we realized what they did, actually," Steven uneasily explained. "Apparently, gems _can_ naturally reproduce even though it's been illegal for most of Homeworld's history. The reasons gems can do it at all was basically the Diamonds' panic button in case some catastrophe wiped out a big chunk of their population all at once. It's happened before, so…"

"Huh, the more you know…" Greg muttered. "So, it's not just limited to your mom…"

Steven shrugged in response. "It's really hard to figure out where it differs with hybrids and fusions. Since Sphalerite is a hybrid _and_ a fusion, that makes her a really unique case. And there's no telling what she's capable of with my powers _and_ Peri's combined; for all we know, she could totally bend the rules of reality to keep whatever she conceived safe even if she defused. But I seriously can't imagine how she'd pull that off, Dad. Not without risking the…"

His voice died right there. Steven didn't want to finish that sentence.

"None of the other gems had any insight on this, I'm guessing?" Greg asked, now increasingly worried.

"N-no… I asked Garnet if defusing cancelled it out, but even she admitted there was no way to tell for sure," Steven reluctantly answered. "W-we haven't told anyone else about this yet; it's just gonna cause a lot of panic when we've got bigger things to worry about, and no one else is gonna know what to do anyway. I didn't want to worry you, Dad, but I thought… well, you deserve to know more than anyone, and unlike the gems, you've got a human perspective."

He blushed in embarrassment after a particular thought crossed his mind. "I mean, _technically_ Connie's got that too and her mom's a doctor, but I _really_ don't want to get into that with her. And I know you've all been avoiding doctors for me all my life, so there's no point banking on them to handle hybrids that'd be even less human than me, anyway…"

It legitimately surprised Greg that he and Garnet were the only ones who currently were made aware of the potential situation. There were so many unknown variables swarming this issue that no one could even begin to decipher – and with no frame of reference, a worst-case scenario would force all parties to blindly stumble along and pray they don't mess something up. It would be a perpetual case of walking on eggshells.

"I appreciate you trusting me with this kind of info," Greg softly commended. "And since I'm well-known for my discretion as a Crystal Gems therapist, you can trust me to keep this stuff to myself. But… Schtu-ball, I'm sorry: I can't just ignore this and hope for the best. You need to find a way to _be sure_ you and Peridot aren't suffering the consequences of your fusion's mistake. Because… geez, I don't wanna say this, but these problems you've been having lately…"

"A-are you saying they're actual pregnancy symptoms?!" Steven cried out; deep down, he suspected it, but he _never_ wanted to give any more credence to the theory.

Greg made sure to give his son a reassuring hug; the poor boy's body started to shiver at that point.

"I can't say for sure, Steven," he sadly admitted. "But while Rose carried you in her tummy, she _did_ have a tendency to be even more forgetful than usual. I did plenty of research on the symptoms back in the day, and… memory loss _is_ a legitimate pregnancy symptom. _Especially_ early on."

The hybrid felt like he wanted to just _drop dead_ in that moment, but Greg would not let him fall.

"Dad… I-I just can't believe it," Steven cried as he clung to his father. "It's not supposed to even happen to a guy like me! How the heck could I carry anything to term?!"

"You're the Diamond of Life now, aren't you?" Greg solemnly reminded his son, which made the latter feel ill. "If you can revive the dead with your tears and give life to produce with your spit, son… then…"

"_Crap_… n-no, I can't–!" Steven was at a loss for words, because his father was absolutely right. "A-and what about Peri?! If she's suffering the same symptoms as me at the same time…"

Greg nodded in agreement. "We need to find a way to get you _both_ checked out so we can find out for sure what's really going on. Actually, that's not quite enough…"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Steven's eyes were bugged out; the young man was openly terrified to hear what else needed to be done.

But Greg was surprised to hear this from his son, of all people. "Steven, how could you forget?! It takes two to tango – I thought you already knew 5XF would need to be checked out, too!"

Just like that, Steven felt the air grow cold around him. Everything seemed to go dark; it almost felt as if his heart stopped when he finally realized something about himself that he could never accept.

Not _once_ did Steven ask 5XF how she was doing after finding out what happened. It was only common sense that she was highly likely to be in the same boat as Steven and Peridot if the worst-case scenario turned out to be true for both parties.

In fact, since no fusion shenanigans were involved with 5XF, she stood a higher chance of being pregnant than any of them.

And yet, the entire time Steven and Peridot worried themselves sick over the potential ramifications of their fusion's actions, they both completely neglected the miserable refugee in the corner who was likely just as worried for her own well-being.

Miserable as Steven had been, at least he had support and a shoulder to cry on. 5XF, to his knowledge, was left to wallow in her misery alone over this. She no longer had a lover to be supported by. While she and Sphalerite were equally responsible for this disaster, poor 5XF had to bear the full brunt of the blame in Sphalerite's absence.

No matter how angry Steven was at her, he normally would have never let that cloud is judgment so badly to completely ignore the offending gem's arguably bigger problem. He wasn't the type to let his anger towards certain people affect his behavior to the point of utterly dismissing their own plights.

He was considerate enough to heal White Diamond's wounds after she _attempted to murder his father_… and _successfully murdered Pumpkin_.

Yet he couldn't be bothered to at least check in on 5XF to make sure her much-more-likely conception wasn't killing her.

"I-I… am a _terrible_ person…"

"_Steven!"_ Greg was quick to hug his son again. "No, you're not! Don't forget your fusion caused all this; not you! There was no way you and Peridot could have seen it ending up like this!"

While that much was true, Steven remained utterly morose.

"I-I need to talk to 5XF and apologize," he uttered. "I ignored her…"

Greg was shocked to hear his boy speaking in monotone. "Steven, I told you the memory issues are probably just a symptom…"

Steven shook his head, but his dead-eyed stare remained intact. "I took the time to heal White Diamond after she nearly _killed you_, Dad. She didn't deserve it, but I still gave her that care and attention. I did that, but I couldn't just ask 5XF if she needed any help. She's had to deal with this all alone…"

_Now_ the elder man started to see the problem.

"Well, you can find her and settle that when you head home, okay?" Greg suggested, trying his hardest to remain positive. "Though knowing what I know now, I'm not sure you should be out and about walking… at least until we're sure what's going on with you and Peridot."

"I-I don't wanna inconvenience you, Dad," Steven muttered. "But I can see why you're not gonna take "no" for an answer…"

"You're darn right," Greg asserted. "I can't overstate how _mad_ I'm gonna be if it turns out your fusion's making you two do _her_ work, but… in the end, I guess since she's still half-you, then whatever hybrids she'd have would technically be… my _grandkids_…"

The former musician gulped at the thought.

"Now you see why I've been doing my best to _not_ think about this," Steven sadly remarked. "Between Gypsum and Era 3, the _last_ thing we need right now is… this."

"Steven, I'm not even kidding: if either you or Peridot end up expecting, I don't want _either_ of you going out to battle – especially in the heart of the Sahara!" Greg mandated in a strict tone he _very_ rarely utilized. "Same goes for 5XF. Even if this is a really bad time for babies, that's no excuse to put their lives at risk on top of your own!"

It seemed inevitable that it would come to this… that was another reason why Steven didn't like dwelling on this subject.

"5XF _has_ to be there, Dad," Steven softly told him. "She has the crystal that's got Gypsum's conscious mind inside. And considering she's able to corrupt gems internally, it might be all the more reason to get that mission over with as soon as possible to get that crystal out of her!"

"What, is there really no other way to force it out?!" the exasperated Greg inquired.

To his chagrin, Steven nodded. "5XF agreed to a binding contract with Gypsum; that crystal's not gonna come out until we poof that corrupted gem."

A certain word horrified Greg just then.

"Uh, Steven… not to worry you even more, but say if Peridot or her sister were pregnant…" Greg cringed as he forced himself to finish his thought. "And either of them gets poofed. What happens to…?"

"… I seriously _don't_ wanna find out," an equally terrified Steven muttered. "Geez… we really need to find a way to confirm this."

Greg carefully thought over their options. "It'd be hard to get our hands on one, but an ultrasound is a reliable method… honestly, Steven, I was thinking you of all people would know, considering the nature of your power."

Steven _was_ the Diamond of Life, after all. Would he really be living up to that role if he couldn't detect the presence of new life in his own body?

"I've never really thought about using my power like that before," Steven numbly admitted. "I figured it'd be obvious right away if another living being was growing inside of me, but…"

"Hm…. These _would_ be the first hybrids since you came around," Greg mused. "And a different kind of hybrid, on top of that. They'd be what, a quarter-human?"

"Just an eighth, actually," Steven corrected. "Any fusion between me and a gem is gonna be a quarter-human. Since these would be Sphalerite's kids and _not_ mine and Peridot's…"

Greg sighed and looked wearily up at the ceiling. "I keep forgetting that. What a mess…"

"_If_ there's anything to find; they might not be developed enough to have their own aura," the hybrid mused. "Or they could just be dormant stones since they're just _barely_ human to begin with. In any case, if me and Peri _are_ carrying anything, it's Sphalerite's doing and there's no telling what she could have done to make it impossible for me to detect them. Because I'm not sensing anything right now…"

"What about other symptoms?" Greg suggested. "Or is it just lapses in your memory that you and Peridot are dealing with?"

As Steven pondered on that, sudden thoughts of events that happened previously or _very_ familiar phrases flashed through his mind…

"_I'll take one of each kind of the Off-Color Donuts." _

"_That's a friggin' truckload, even for you!"_

"Uh…" Steven winced as certain scenes he _didn't_ recall suddenly flooded into his subconscious mind.

"_W-we parted ways after she expressed a desire to stop by that "pizza" place. The aroma was much more lovely than I remembered it being, b-but I honestly should resist any temptation to eat as much as I can."_

"_Peridot, I know you're not much of an eater, but I think now's a __**perfect**__ time to ease that habit into your routine."_

It felt so real, even if the dialogue was _very_ unnatural and awkward. But then Steven remembered what his idealized girlfriend in his dream mentioned…

"_I assure you, what I'm about to say is no exaggeration: you feel at least twenty pounds heavier since our last, er… __**liaison**__."_

"Steven…?" Greg could tell his son was experiencing some kind of discomfort.

"Um, there might be some others," Steven reluctantly said. "I really wanted to think it was just because I wasn't able to eat the entire time I was stuck as Sphalerite during the last half of the vacation, but I've had one voracious appetite today. A-and I can't say for sure, but I think Peridot might be getting cravings… a-at least, she's implying that she _might _want to start eating… I think."

"Hm…" Greg nodded. "That's a typical symptom, but like you said, it could just be a coincidence. That's a _long_ time to go without food…"

"I-I should find a scale and weigh myself, too," Steven added. "If there _are_ living things inside me, I should be way heavier than normal."

Greg agreed with this as well, but remained uncertain. "Except I haven't ever picked you up or weighed you since you grew into that new body, so I've got no frame of reference for what's "normal" for you now. Still, if a scale says you're grossly overweight when you're clearly not…"

Steven nodded; as open as he'd been with his father, he was _not _comfortable admitting that idea came from him aggressively squashing his idealized girlfriend into a flower mattress.

"How about moodswings?" the single parent suggested. "That was _definitely_ a symptom that plagued your mother… and me, by extension."

Greg couldn't help but sigh both in fondness for those times, as well as relief for how glad he was _that_ part of his life was over.

"_Yeah, Peri, what I totally want to hear right now is some half-assed apology you don't really mean because I know those were your __**real feelings**__ about your sister. Tell you what: prove you're sorry by doing what I tell you to do without asking any more stupid questions."_

"_Steven… why are you acting like this…?" _

"_It's called a moodswing; something you can't get on my case about, 'cause you're no less guilty of it. What do you think your little tantrum this morning was?"_

It sent a chill down Steven's spine to hear those words echo in his head. He couldn't believe he ever spoke so coldly to a clearly-imperiled Peridot. He wondered if, perhaps, that was a reason why he _couldn't_ remember when this exchange occurred. He certainly wasn't that antagonistic towards Peridot during her brief stay in Funland earlier.

"I'd… say Peri had a pretty _big_ one this morning," Steven numbly confirmed. "And I don't know why, but I'm starting to remember parts of conversations with her that I don't remember having before. I don't wanna believe they actually happened, because if they did, then I've been a _huge_ jerk to her today…"

Greg suddenly bore a very stern expression towards his son.

"I-it's not like I meant to… I-I _think_…" Steven honestly couldn't tell up from down at this point, and it quickly distressed him. "You know that's not really me, Dad…"

"I'm getting a feeling I'm _really_ meeting you for the first time."

Greg's tone was surprisingly dark and serious all of a sudden.

"D-Dad? What're you–?"

"That's the same eye you wouldn't open when you first got here."

Steven froze, as he immediately knew what his father implied.

"L-Look, the pink eye thing isn't that big a deal!" he weakly argued. "I swear it's just Mom's way of saying hi; it's _definitely_ not a telltale sign of Sphalerite taking over this body!"

Steven's hands covered his mouth immediately, but it was too late.

Greg's stern features faltered into weary exasperation for a moment. "For crying out loud! That was a shot in the dark and I was _praying_ you'd call my bluff – not prove me right!"

After a brief instance of the true Steven's abject horror, he began to look sour as a new host suppressed the boy's consciousness.

"Should've figured I'd be no better at this than my components… I'm getting sloppy."

Even though he had caught Sphalerite red-handed, Greg was at a loss for what to do from here. All he knew was that he needed answers, _desperately_.

"Okay, enough games!" he urged. "If you've been listening to this conversation at all, you should know this is no time to mess around with my son just because you can!"

"Oh, I know that far better than either of you," Sphalerite-Steven grimly assured. "And don't bother asking me how I'm pulling this off: I may suck at lying, but I'm not stupid enough to give you any ammunition to use in potentially expelling me."

"Right now, I don't really care about the how!" Greg angrily declared. "It'll fly right over my head, anyway. I wanna know _why!_"

Sphalerite-Steven's eyes narrowed at the man. "At first, it was for their safety. But now that my components are dead-set on preventing my existence, it's doubled as a means to teach them a lesson."

"Sphalerite, enough with the pronoun game!" the heavily agitated Greg cried out. "Whose safety are you talking about?!"

While it was highly tempting for the fractured fusion to simply erase Greg's memories here and now (and given that they were isolated, this was the perfect opportunity to do so) to avoid this conversation, Sphalerite-Steven could not bring himself to handle this the way his other half had with Amethyst.

Though he couldn't be poofed, it still would have been a simple task for Sphalerite-Steven to tamper with his memories after knocking him unconscious. However, Steven's earlier curiosities about how Sphalerite would regard Greg Universe were quite astute.

In a way, despite Sphalerite being her own gem, she couldn't completely disregard the gems who were vital in her creation. In turn, Greg himself was just as vital a component for Steven's very existence. Added with the bond developed between Peridot and Greg that gave the former a father-figure she never had before, Sphalerite was unable to disregard this man and treat him like a stranger.

And Greg was correct: biologically speaking, any offspring from her _would_ be loosely related to him; no less so than if Steven and Peridot produced offspring.

However, what held back Sphalerite's urges the most was quite simple: she was no less ignorant of how to handle herself in this particular situation than anyone else. While she knew a great deal more of what was really going on, this was still an unprecedented event where Sphalerite had no way of knowing how to properly take care of herself. Much as she tried to tell herself she could manage well enough on her own, the fusion finally took a good, long look at herself and the horrendous mess she caused.

It probably helped that this part of Sphalerite was in _Steven's_ body; the part of her residing in Peridot would no doubt passively adopt her extremely stubborn and egotistical delusions that she didn't need anyone's help. However, within Steven's humble self, the fusion felt her component's urge to stop and reevaluate the situation. In the presence of Greg, along with actively being faced with the issue of pregnancy for the first time, Sphalerite-Steven felt a strong urge to seek help from others.

Combined with perceiving Greg as something of a father-figure Sphalerite felt a desperate need for, the fusion ultimately decided to be forward and honest with the man… _without_ resorting to drastic measures to keep him quiet.

This was more than simply seeking a father's advice, after all: Sphalerite finally admitted to herself that she needed to stop shouldering this burden alone and pretending she had this situation completely under control. It was not only risking her own health (and her components' by proxy), but she was ashamed to realize this late in the game that 5XF had been almost entirely ignored as well.

"You said you were good about being discrete," Sphalerite-Steven numbly pointed out. "So, until the time is right… I'd really appreciate keeping what I'm about to tell you to yourself, okay?"

While he honestly felt this was no matter to be secretive about, Greg reluctantly nodded in response to the request. "I can do that… so long as I can trust you to _know_ better than me when that "right time" is. Because there's no excuse for you covering this up the way you have been."

Sphalerite-Steven was highly tempted to tell Greg he didn't know the half of it, given what she'd already done today to cover her tracks… but they had stalled enough. And it would only strengthen the growing animosity between the two, which would make it all the harder for this pair to truly cooperate. It was time to come forward.

"I know… I've been awful about this," Sphalerite-Steven admitted. "So… try your best to stay seated, okay? This is pretty heavy stuff I've been withholding."

Greg looked down at the two pillows resting on his lap. "Well, at least I'm prepared for this."

"All three of us are currently pregnant: Steven and Peridot are surrogates, carrying five gemling hybrids respectively while 5XF is carrying at least twice as many on her own; possibly more. Since they've only been conceived a couple of days ago, it isn't physically apparent since they're just beginning to develop. However if the rate the geodes are growing remains consistent, we'll all be showing within a week or two…"

Given the way this conversation had been going, Greg knew deep down his worst fears would be confirmed. He did _not_, however, anticipate his poor son and girlfriend to be burdened with far more than one lifeform growing within them. He nearly slid off his chair as the shock settled in, but caught himself before entirely falling off.

"H-holy cow… you're both carrying quintuplets?!" It was horrifying for Greg to acknowledge this. "A-and you're saying the other Peridot's dealing with even more than that?!"

"It's more accurate to say mine are decuplets split between my components," Sphalerite-Steven corrected. "And I haven't had enough time alone with 5XF to quantify how many she's carrying, but I'm feeling a _lot_ of unique aura signatures within her. Steven can't sense them on his own because I've been using the majority of my power to shield them from outside influences. It's similar to how gemstones can be put in stasis within a bubble, only my "bubbles" still facilitate the geodes' growth from within so that they don't stagnate."

More and more, Greg dreaded ever demanding to hear the truth: he did _not_ feel ready to handle it at all.

"I can't wrap my head around this: you actually made Steven and Peridot suffer for your mistake," he said in sheer disbelief. "Are you honestly expecting them to go through the whole "virgin birth" thing?!"

"I haven't thought that far ahead," Sphalerite-Steven glumly admitted. "But I _had_ to do this: I didn't want to take a chance on my babies being zapped out of existence once I defused if I did nothing to protect them! If there was a way to preserve them _without_ making Steven and Peridot surrogate parents, I would've done it! But this is new territory for _everyone_, okay?!"

"That doesn't make it right to force Steven and Peridot to live with the consequences of _your_ actions!" Greg asserted. "Have you forgotten they're just kids themselves?! Didn't you think that you're probably putting _their_ lives in danger with this stunt of yours?!"

Sphalerite-Steven shot a fierce glare at Greg just then. "Are you implying I should just let my children die?! Because that's the last thing I'd ever expect to hear a _father_ say!"

The implication deeply stung for Greg; if he was being honest with himself, he'd prefer these children not to exist _period_. Even if the Crystal Gems didn't have so many long-term commitments ahead of them, he would still rightfully believe his son and Peridot were light-years away from being ready for parenthood – even indirectly.

It was hard enough for him to be powerless to save them from their overwhelming destinies as Era's 3 leading figures when it was painfully obvious that neither of them were truly ready for it. Greg couldn't stand having to be little more than a subpar means of support for Steven and Peridot's inevitable struggles in their future roles; both had just survived nearly every conceivable form of _hell_ one could live through in a very short amount of time.

Not only had Steven and Peridot suffered multiple accounts of scar-inducing trauma in the form of torture, fear, anxiety, rage, and hopelessness (just to name _a few_), the pair would bear the brunt of the pain inherent with running Era 3 on Earth, which was basically a life-long commitment. The millions of refugees they were tasked to care for wouldn't care about what all they suffered through just to ensure they'd have the opportunity to continue living after Homeworld's destruction – it was a sad fact of life that bothered Greg endlessly.

Although he was a Crystal Gem now, Greg barely had a role in Era 3. Granted, he _was_ saddled with outside commitments that greatly impeded his ability to be readily available, but the man still felt like he should be doing more for these gems that he played a role in rescuing from their dying planet. If it could ease Steven and Peridot's burdens even slightly, he would more than happily risk his own health and take on more than he could handle.

But sadly, that was not the example he should be setting for his overworked son. Greg just lectured Steven on the importance of not putting too much on his plate a few minutes ago, after all.

While Sphalerite-Steven was understandably looking furious with the man, Greg had no intention of giving her too much leeway.

"Sphalerite… I'd never ask that of you," Greg calmly assured. "I wouldn't ask that of anyone. But… be honest with me here: did you seriously mean to have kids? _This_ early on?"

"I feel like any answer I give will piss you off," Sphalerite-Steven grumbled. "If I didn't mean to conceive, then I'm just reckless and irresponsible, as well as being horrible for making my components suffer for my "mistakes"."

Greg frowned at the fusion. "Oh, I can think you're _all_ of those things even if you meant to have kids. And honestly, I think you _did_ do this on purpose, knowing full well you'd end up getting yourself _and_ 5XF pregnant."

Sphalerite-Steven immediately recoiled while glaring back at the older man. "A-and what makes you so sure about something like _that?!_"

"Well, I admit I can't speak for your partner," Greg admitted. "But you're acting like someone who was _banking _on this outcome: I've known a _lot_ of people over the years who've dealt with having kids when they least expected to, and they've had to completely rearrange their lives and make a lot of sacrifices they weren't ready to go through. The look on Steven's face when we talked about this matches up with a parent who's not ready yet to be a parent: but _you_…"

The partial fusion grimaced; it was a foregone conclusion that the single father would know these tells by heart, and there was nothing he could do to throw the man off.

"You've been busy," Greg pointed out. "And most people in your shoes wouldn't be so sure whether or not they'd want to keep a baby they weren't prepared to raise. But you've been going out of your way to make sure those kids of yours stay perfectly protected as best you know how, since this whole situation is something that's never happened before. There's no guidelines to follow for your specific kind of pregnancy: you're just lucky enough to have the power to manipulate the world around you to accommodate for events like this. But someone who _didn't_ plan for kids would at least look a _little_ guilty for forcing two innocent people to become your surrogates!"

The temptation to forcibly shut the old man up _burned_ at this point. But in her fractured state while devoting so much of her power to keep her young protected, Sphalerite couldn't resist her component's influence nearly as well as she could in her full form. Steven's consciousness had been thrown into a familiar dark room since Sphalerite fully took over, but since he knew who was left to deal with the rebellious fusion in his absence, the young man was determined do whatever he could to keep Sphalerite from hurting his father.

So while Sphalerite-Steven was backed into a corner, he could not bring himself to lash out in retaliation.

"Y-you seriously think those two are that innocent?!" he cried out. "You wouldn't be so sure about that if you knew what kind of filth they've dreamed about doing to each other!"

"Come on, how much of my talk with Steven did you really listen to?" Greg asked with an incredulous glance. "He's already admitted that much to me, Sphalerite! And I'll tell you what I told him: that's _normal_ for his age!"

"He and Peridot wanted to make sure I _never_ exist again before they knew about this!" Sphalerite-Steven hollered, seething with rage. "How good-hearted can either of them be if they're gonna sentence a fusion to _purgatory_ after one little mistake?!"

Greg wasn't buying into this at all. "Well, first of all, this is _far_ from a little mistake: what you did is going to have lifelong consequences for both of them. They're both scared out of their minds, and they should be! If this happened to me, I'd be losing my freakin' mind, Sphalerite! Even if they got lucky and you didn't conceive, they'd be scarred for life knowing you used their bodies the way you did!"

"I'm not arguing that what I did wasn't a _bad_ thing," Sphalerite-Steven insisted. "But I don't think it warrants the fusion equivalent of a death sentence! You keep forgetting that it's not just me who'd suffer from that: 5XF would be _devastated_ if she could never see me again! Do you have any idea how impossible it'll be for her to raise so many kids without me there to help?!"

"Oh, I've got a **real** good idea what that kind of life is like," Greg countered with a _very_ grim tone. "And yeah, plenty of times it felt impossible. But just because she wouldn't have you doesn't mean she'll be all alone."

The fusion was shocked with disbelief at having forgotten something Steven himself knew all too well: Greg didn't have Rose by his side after Steven was born. Even worse, the Crystal Gems further complicated the incident. Certain members were dead-set on Greg having nothing to do with his own son – and Greg was certainly not behind the idea of his only son being largely left in the hands of a trio of gems who were even more ignorant than himself when it came to knowing how to take care of a baby. However, the two sides had to meet halfway in the end: Greg was clueless how to handle a partial gem just as Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst were unable to comprehend the needs of Steven's human side.

In the end, both sides needed to work together to ensure Steven's survival. While neither side was by any means perfect in how they ultimately raised Steven, it was miraculous that he managed survive as long as he had. The fences were just recently mended between Greg and the Crystal Gems after Peridot declared him to be an official part of the group.

"But I want to make something clear, Sphalerite," Greg sternly dictated. "Unless I know for sure one parent is gonna be dangerous for their baby's health, I'm not going to split up a family. You need to prove to me that you can be responsible: as a fellow parent, I respect that you've done this much to keep your babies safe. But _also_ as a fellow parent, know that I can't let you put my son's life in danger over this. Same goes for Peridot: they aren't ready to be surrogates, but you're making them both suffer the consequences of your actions anyway. And you know full well what you did wasn't a mistake, Sphalerite."

"I'd be more than happy to suffer these consequences," Sphalerite-Steven explained. "But unless I directly take control of my components, it's not up to me whether or not that happens. Even if Steven and Peridot figure this out, they won't fuse just because of that. Those stubborn idiots would rather suffer through this than give me the satisfaction of existing again!"

"That's why you did this on purpose, isn't it?" Greg accused, trying to hide how horrified he felt to finally realize this. "You knew your time was always gonna be limited because of what you are: I'm guessing you love 5XF enough to actually go this far. You knew Steven and Peridot would never agree to be a perma-fusion like Garnet. And you knew even if they wanted to, they couldn't because of their Era 3 duties."

Sphalerite-Steven's hands balled into fists as he tried to control his rage. The fusion's misguided desires for fatherly advice backfired very harshly: while Greg was a very mellow, easy-going man with the open-mindedness and patience most kids would kill for their own parents to have, even he had his limits.

Because of his lax and unassuming nature, Sphalerite erroneously assumed Greg would just dole out the sought-after fatherly advice and ultimately serve nothing more than a passive, supportive role just as he performed as a Crystal Gems teammate.

However, the fusion made a grave mistake underestimating the former rockstar.

"There was only one way you could get _any_ leverage in being a perma-fusion," Greg darkly pointed out. "If you got pregnant, you'd _have_ to stick around for a long time. By holding your own kids hostage, you could keep Steven and Peridot fused for a _long_, _long_ time. At least, that's what you thought at the time… but for whatever reason, you ended up defusing last night."

While the maternal part of Sphalerite continued to feel no remorse for her actions, being within the guilt-prone Steven forced the partial fusion to spill tears. Sphalerite-Steven's gaze moved to the floor as Greg rightfully pointed out exactly what made the fusion so diabolical in nature.

"I'll reserve judgment on how much 5XF should be blamed for that motivation," Greg offered. "Because her ending up pregnant wouldn't be enough justification to keep you around unlike your case; I actually believe you two really love each other. But I've got no way of knowing how 5XF feels about any of this or if she's in on the plan at all…"

"She isn't," Sphalerite-Steven quickly insisted; his watery eyes shining to highlight his desperation. "I'm sure she knows she's pregnant, but only by virtue of common sense: Peridots by nature are far better carriers than seeders, and we were doing this for the better part of two consecutive days. I've given her strong hints that I'm carrying her children, but she has no idea that Steven and Peridot are acting as surrogates."

"Are you worried she's not going to approve of what you did?" a concerned Greg inquired. "I imagine most partners _wouldn't_ be okay with that, but I barely know this gem… heck, even after all this, I still feel like I barely know you, Sphalerite!"

The partial fusion flinched at this piercing question. Especially now that 5XF's world was finally expanding as she started to let other gems into her life, Sphalerite _did_ worry that even her beloved partner would find her actions despicable regardless of her motivation.

"Y-you need to remember that 5XF is still new to this way of life," Sphalerite-Steven weakly replied. "I'm the one who convinced her to embrace her ability to make her own decisions and be herself – something Steven and Peridot _failed_ to do. W-we haven't been together long, but we've become integral parts of each others' identity."

He wiped away his tears before continuing, "That being said, now that 5XF is expanding her horizons and will eventually find her purpose on this world that doesn't rely on my existence… _yes_, I fear she won't take it well when I tell her how I'm really pulling this off."

"And how about 5XF's own health?" Greg asked in a softer tone. "You said she's carrying a _lot_ of little babies, didn't you? H-how normal is that for a gem?"

Sphalerite-Steven looked increasingly miserable as he shook his head. "I have no idea! It's been illegal for gems to reproduce for hundreds of thousands of years; Mom is the only case we know of–…"

The partial fusion's sentence died off as the boy was overcome with shock. While Sphalerite sought for a father-figure in Greg (and now deeply regretted it), she didn't expect to even subconsciously regard Pink Diamond or her better-known alter-ego as her mother. However, it made just as much sense as seeing Greg as a father…

"Steven…?" Greg too was surprised to hear the fusion speak more like his son. "Steven, are you back?"

Sphalerite-Steven's eyes squinted shut as he grunted and tried to stabilize himself mentally. Steven's mentality was indeed seeping into her own much more easily than anticipated. While Sphalerite didn't plan on remaining active past this conversation, she needed to maintain control for just a while longer.

"It's… it's easier for him to fight my influence when I'm fragmented," Sphalerite-Steven shakily explained; he opened his eyes to reveal the left remained pink, though it seemed to be more of a subdued shade now. "I-I promise I'll let him come back soon, but he can't give you the answers you need…"

The fractured fusion seemed unsure how to even directly address Greg; it felt equally awkward to be on a first-name basis with the man as it did to straight-up call him "Dad".

"I guess you've got a point," Greg conceded. "Because I gotta tell you something: a _human_ being pregnant with that many babies is almost unheard of. I've been told Peridots are durable, but I can't help but feel like it's gonna be really dangerous for any gem to deliver that many babies at once. _Especially_ if they're not really built to handle that kinda weight. And while I haven't seen 5XF, I imagine she can't be that different from the tiny little Peridot I know…"

Sphalerite-Steven bowed his head in shame. "Y-yeah; she's basically the same size as Peridot before she ascended. No matter how durable she is, it's gonna be a nightmare for her to carry all those gems to term. I tried to give them the same protection that Steven and Peridot's share have, but my power's spread pretty thin like this – and since 5XF isn't a component, it's harder for me to constantly exert my will on her while doing the same to Steven and Peridot. You have no idea how much energy it takes to keep this up…"

Something clicked with Greg just then. "I-is that why Steven and Peridot are passing out and losing their memory?"

"It's _largely_ my fault, yes," Sphalerite-Steven bitterly admitted. "But like you said, it's also a symptom of pregnancy. If I was fused properly, this would be _much_ less of a hassle. I could focus more of my efforts on keeping 5XF healthy if I didn't have to constantly micromanage my components…"

Greg's eyes narrowed at that statement. "So, it's another convenient excuse for you to stay fused as long as possible: not only are you putting your own kids on the line over this, but you're doing the exact same thing to the gem you love more than anything!"

Just like that, Sphalerite-Steven reached an epiphany in the worst possible way: he stared into nothingness with his eyes wide open as his mind slowly processed the scathing truth.

"Sphalerite, I'm getting the impression a lot of your plan hinged on you staying fused," a suspicious Greg added. "So what happened? It looks like that fell apart almost right away."

Sphalerite-Steven shook his head; eyes still glazed over as he numbly spoke. "When I came back home last night… I honestly thought Steven and Peridot were still asleep. But then I started having trouble remembering things: Garnet told me that my components had been awake for hours and they've been trapped within me. I couldn't hear them any more than they could hear me. The only way they _could_ communicate with me was to completely cut off my ability to access their memories, leaving me with what little I knew about anything on my own."

Greg thought over what Steven had told him earlier; this indeed matched up with his own testimony.

"Right… Steven said the only way he and Peridot could make their voices heard was to boycott you," he recalled. "So in that condition, I guess your hands were tied."

Sphalerite-Steven nodded. "I actually felt awful that I ended up putting them through that; I had _no idea_ they had been conscious and trapped inside me, let alone for at least ten hours. This happened before they agreed to never fuse again, s-so… I suppose that incident factored into it. B-but I swear I didn't mean to keep them prisoner like that!"

"I believe you," Greg assured, though his tone didn't come off as reassuring in the least. "You really _didn't_ think this through, huh? You wanted to stay fused as long as possible, but you didn't stop to think that no matter how long Steven and Peridot were asleep in you, eventually they were gonna wake up and want out!"

Fresh tears spilled from the partial fusion's eyes. "I was stupid enough to hope that maybe they'd know I was pregnant, and… just _know_ that for the greater good, they should stay fused. But I underestimated just how much I kept them both in the dark, even when they were still fused…"

Unsurprisingly, this revelation really didn't endear Greg to the fusion as much as the latter hoped.

"You were hoping to guilt them into staying fused," he pointed out. "Instead, _you_ felt guilty for going too far: they couldn't agree to something they didn't know about, and the fact that they've been trapped for hours while you _ignored_ them… oh, not to mention you couldn't stay fused anyway since they sabotaged your ability to _think straight_…"

"Okay, I get it! I'm a horrible, awful person!" Sphalerite-Steven cried out. "I'm selfish and short-sighted: I'm owning up to that! Are you happy now?!"

Greg, however, was far from happy. "How can you even say that?! You schemed to keep my son and Peridot locked inside you forever by using your own kids as leverage, Sphalerite! And when you didn't get your way, you forced them to carry _your_ burden and you're _still_ going out of your way to control them every chance you get! The only way you can live with your own consequences is by having Steven and Peridot fuse, which was your goal this entire time!"

Sphalerite-Steven was at a loss for words, because his would-be father-figure was absolutely right. Everything Sphalerite did was through the motivation of selfish desires.

She was thoughtlessly gambling the lives of her own children, as well as 5XF and her own unborn gemlings.

And when Steven and Peridot vowed to never fuse again, Sphalerite didn't hesitate to retaliate by any means necessary. While she was partially driven by maternal instinct, she was also vindictive. She was by far the dirtiest player of this game.

"I'm glad you're finally taking the time to reflect on just how awful you are!" Greg remarked. "Sphalerite, it's time to end this war you're waging on the people you couldn't exist without! This isn't just about you and the gem you love anymore, if you haven't noticed! You need to make sure 5XF stays healthy – the same goes for the rest of you! Do you have any idea what all this stress can do to unborn babies, Sphalerite?! Do you even realize that miscarriages are a thing?!"

Now that Sphalerite-Steven really thought about it, he was surprised none of them had miscarried already after the abundant loads of stress and trauma all three of them had endured today.

"I… I can make Steven forget this," Sphalerite-Steven offered in a shaky tone. "I can… _spare_ him this pain just a little while longer… m-my other half can do that for Perid–"

"_This is not something you can keep putting off, Sphalerite!"_ Greg screamed out with rage. "Listen: I'm holding up my end of the bargain. Outside of Garnet, Peridot, and 5XF, I'm not gonna say a word about this to anybody. One thing you're right about is that it won't help anything to tell the other gems when they'll have no idea what to do while you all have major things going on. They're all gonna need to know eventually, but right now we need to make a real _plan_ for all of you. We have to decide what's the best way to go about this… and which form you should take."

Sphalerite-Steven was little more than a slumped-over heap of misery now; he couldn't justify his own actions… and he soon remembered the reason why he hadn't simply erased Greg's memories in the first place: this matter was beyond the fusion's means alone.

"It's a rough decision, isn't it?" he sorrowfully pointed out. "Either you keep Steven and Peridot out and make them suffer being virgin surrogates… or you let my full self resume my duties at the cost of Steven and Peridot's ability to exist as separate individuals for several months."

"Don't remind me," Greg mumbled as he openly wept at the thought of this very sadistic crossroad.

"We need to get rid of Gypsum as soon as possible, too," the gloomy fractured fusion added. "Until 5XF is liberated from that crystal, I won't be able to rest – her geodes are highly susceptible to internal corruption… b-but we have to confront Gypsum directly in order to remove the crystal. She _has_ to be with us when we take her down. As will your son and Peridot."

Greg continued to be firmly against this idea. "Nuh-uh! No! Unacceptable! You are _not_ taking your kids out in an environment like _that!_"

"Dad, I'm already protecting my kids with a barrier that even a Diamond's power can't even sense, let alone penetrate!" Sphalerite-Steven barked back… and was promptly shocked that he ended up referring to Greg as a father after all. "You seriously think with all the crazy crap I've been pulling off with my abilities that I can't keep the babies safe?!"

"Are you seriously telling me you _have_ to be part of this in your condition?!" Greg argued back. "You can't just wait until your kids are born and _then_ take down the gem halfway across the world?!"

Sphalerite-Steven glared at Greg intensely. "I told you already: 5XF is stuck with Gypsum's crystal until we defeat her! Her own babies are sharing a space with that _thing!_ She's in a bad enough position as it is with how many she's carrying, Dad – I'm not gonna just sit here and pray that nothing happens! I'm gonna be proactive and _make sure_ Gypsum doesn't do anything to 5XF or her babies! Wouldn't you do the same?!"

While Sphalerite proved to be rather underhanded, Greg couldn't deny one thing: the fusion did earnestly care for her offspring as well as 5XF's.

"Fine," Greg relented, though he was clearly uncomfortable giving in to this. "I'm holding you responsible if anything happens to them, Sphalerite. Heck, you're pretty much responsible for _all_ of this, anyway. Even if you take care of that corrupted gem, there's still Era 3…"

"We'll need to consult with Garnet about that," Sphalerite-Steven admitted. "I… think I proved that trying to work this out on my own is just gonna make a bigger mess."

"You _think?!_" Greg was surprised he hadn't succumbed to cardiac arrest at this point. He was _not_ ready for this… but to be fair, no one would be ready to deal with an incident of this magnitude.

This massively uncomfortable conversation was put on hold by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Must be Vidalia," Greg figured, sounding utterly exhausted. "With your– well, _Steven's_ clothes. I'm gonna take care of that. Sphalerite… I think we're done here."

Sphalerite-Steven looked a bit let down to hear that. "We are, huh…"

"For now," Greg amended. "Let Steven come back, and for Pete's sake, don't erase his memory again! _You_ did this to him, and he deserves to know. If you really care about those kids he's carrying for you, you'd better let him know so he can start taking care of them."

As he made his way to the door, Greg shot a final stern glance back to the fusion possessing his son.

"You oughta know _he'll_ at least do whatever he can to preserve a life… no matter how much it's ruining his."

* * *

Sphalerite-Steven was beside himself with grief. On top of that, the fractured fusion could feel Steven's soul actively fighting to regain control of his body, so Sphalerite was on borrowed time.

This was not the kind of result Sphalerite was hoping for by being open and honest with Greg. In many ways, she knew she probably deserved worse than what she got, but now she was overwhelmed. The man she looked to for fatherly advice was correct, but she remained shell-shocked by being forced to face the facts about herself.

Greg was absolutely right: Sphalerite was self-centered, self-serving, devious, underhanded, manipulative… she began to wonder if she truly had any good qualities to begin with.

She wanted to believe 5XF would shower her with proclamations of them, but in many ways, the fusion knew in her heart that she had used her own lover (as well as their children) as a tool to further her own agenda. Just the same as she used her own components and everyone who was unfortunate enough to get near her.

More than anything, Sphalerite could not forgive herself for dragging 5XF down to her level. While the refugee adamantly assured her love that she would gladly endure pregnancy if it came to that, 5XF obviously was not of sound mind when she made that proclamation. In the throes of passion, she'd agree to just about anything.

But neither of them anticipated just how excessive and dangerous such a risk could become. With complete disregard for the past and future during the time they made love, Sphalerite didn't once think how badly this would devastate Steven and Peridot's lives until it was too late.

Suddenly, their determination to never fuse again made so much more sense.

Unfortunately, Sphalerite knew that giving up on existing was not an option: she was not only accountable for 5XF's well-being, but countless unborn hybrids. Despite feeling like utter garbage and not even remotely worthy of the Crystal Gem alignment, she knew the last thing she needed to do was embrace just how evil she felt in this moment.

And yet, a terrible thought crossed her mind…

Sphalerite-Steven's entire body shivered before becoming still – and in seconds, his entire form shifted to appear as pink as his left eye.

"So I know how _not_ to go about broaching this subject now… I… I could redo this, and–"

"_Sphalerite, screwing with my mind is one thing. But if you mess with Dad's, I'm __**never**__ forgiving that no matter how sorry you end up feeling about it later."_

Sphalerite-Steven's vision suddenly went all-white as the form of the true Steven appeared before her.

"Steven–?! How are you even…?"

Steven steadily glared down at his counterpart.

"_I'll just follow your example and __**not **__give away my trade secrets. Dad told you to let me take back control of my body, Sphalerite. If you go behind his back and erase his memory of this whole conversation, you're done. I know you think you're beyond redemption right now because you're finally realizing just how badly you screwed __**everyone**__ over, but it's not too late to turn yourself around."_

Sphalerite-Steven, angered by this, shapeshifted to properly resemble the fusion herself, albeit entirely pink-hued.

"Yeah, you're a _great_ judge of character, aren't you?!" Sphalerite barked back. "Just like how you thought White Diamond could turn herself around… right before she nearly blew up every single one of you behind your back!"

"_You're not even close to being in White Diamond's league, Sphalerite. Give me a break. You're just a fusion gone rogue, and that's on me and Peri. That much, I'll own up to. But now that we all know what's really going on here, we __**need**__ to work together. Like you said before, this situation is __**bigger**__ than us! Am I upset that you made me a surrogate for half of your kids? Of course I am! But I'm not gonna take it out on them, Sphalerite. Mom said __**all**__ life is precious and worth protecting, remember? And what is more precious and needs protection than life that hasn't even had the chance to truly be alive yet, Sphalerite?" _

Much to Sphalerite's chagrin, tears began to spill down her cheeks. "I _used_ them, Steven… I used my own kids to function as waystones so that you and Peridot couldn't get rid of me! I was supposed to _turn down_ 5XF when she first confessed her feelings, because I _knew_ immediately that getting involved with her would only bring her pain down the road! And now look at what I did to her!"

"_Oh, I agree you screwed up big time in every way possible. But so far, you haven't done anything you can't make amends for. Even with 5XF… I can't look down on you for following your heart, no matter how it ended up. We can make this work, Sphalerite. But you have to __**trust**__ us. You need to stop pretending you can handle this on your own just because you're stupidly overpowered! You can't keep using your powers to make us forget every single time you slipped up just to cover your sorry butt! That's not fixing the problem!" _

"What if Peridot was right?" Sphalerite asked him. "What if I shouldn't exist at all? Don't act like you disagree with her, Steven!"

"_She didn't know what you've been trying to cover up all this time, you know. But I think it's high time we told her, Sphalerite. You're gonna need all the help you can get to pull yourself and 5XF through this, okay? I know me and Peri let you down before, so let's try and make up with each other, okay? I can't stand seeing one of my own fusions as an enemy… and no matter how low you feel, Sphalerite, you're __**not**__ evil. Just take my hand, okay? I promise we're gonna fix this." _

Steven extended his hand out to Sphalerite, who seemed frozen with indecision.

"_Look, I get why you're hesitating, but if you stop and think about everyone __**besides**__ yourself in your life, this shouldn't be a hard choice. You've been doing what you're doing for __**them**__, right?" _

Sphalerite started to extend her hand to reach out and touch Steven's.

"You back to normal now, Schtu-ball? I've got some nice warm clothes ready to… what the–?!"

Severely startled, Sphalerite extended her other hand out towards Greg while looking in his direction with a scowl.

"What is–?! Sphalerite, is that what you really look like or something?! Where's Steven?!"

He truly hadn't seen any pictures of Sphalerite yet, so Greg was understandably on edge. The fact that she appeared to be charging an attack in his direction was also a valid reason for that feeling.

It also seemed Steven was only present in Sphalerite's mind, as Greg clearly couldn't see him and only saw the awkward image of the fusion extending her hand out into nothingness. And also in a conspicuous shade of pink, on top of that.

"_Sphalerite, __**DON'T**__. He's just shocked. Don't you __**dare**__ attack him!" _

Sphalerite grimaced at Steven. "He's already made up his mind about me, Steven! He'd be happier if I never existed! What can I salvage from that?!"

Greg was naturally confused. "Steven isn't here… you're the only one who can bring him back, Sphalerite! I asked you nicely, so can I _please_ have my son back?!"

"_I'm not gonna say it again, Sphalerite: take my hand, and leave my dad alone! I know what you're thinking… and I know you can be better than this." _

_Could_ she, though? Sphalerite honestly wasn't sure anymore.

But now, the fusion herself was left at a crossroad.

With her right hand, she could join with Steven and work towards righting her wrongs, mending relations, and providing for her family. But also face the fact that she has been awful to nearly everyone around her and reveal herself as the wolf in sheep's clothing.

With her left hand, she could effectively start all over again, only this time know what to say and how to act. She could find a better way to solve her problems. Find a way to take care of everyone _without_ the soul-crushing guilt burdening every moment of her existence.

Alternatively, just accept that Steven is once again blindly assuming all evil people can be good if they try hard enough. Sphalerite's vast and versatile powers were spread far and wide in an attempt to salvage that possibility… but perhaps it was time she cut her losses.

Black or white? Left or white?

Decisions, decisions.

* * *

**[ NEXT PHASE: Lapis & Amethyst ]**


	8. Run in the Middle of the Storm

**Notes:**

**I'm really not sure how to feel about this chapter. It was much trickier than I thought figuring out how to write one-on-one interaction with Lapis and Amethyst, and I can only hope I didn't botch it too badly. On the plus side, there is some blatant shipteasing for a ship that's not gotten that much attention in the GAverse (let alone canon; it's even pretty obscure in the fandom). 5XF furthers her character development, and I have the audacity to end this chapter on... yet ANOTHER cliffhanger. **

**No branching paths until after the next chapter: everyone is going to be all together and involved next time, and once we're past the next big bombshell of this story, we'll start winding down to bridge into the story arc that will follow this one. **

**Here's hoping you all enjoy and look forward to what's forthcoming; I'll just consider it a bonus if you happened to enjoy this chapter on its own merit.**

* * *

Crystal Gem Lapis Lazuli, a gem notorious for being regarded as drama incarnate, surprisingly had been enjoying a day with very minimal dramatics. What little she witnessed had almost nothing to do with her directly.

While Lapis took solace in that, she knew an ominous doom cloud made of drama loomed over her: the imminent talk she and Peridot were overdue to have.

As the terraformer enjoyed an aerial view of Beach City while keeping an eye out for a certain someone, a peculiar sight was spotted in the corner of her eye.

Lapis paused her flight and turned around to get a better look. While the day had largely been very beautiful, temperate, and sunny, a _literal_ ominous storm cloud was on the horizon.

Beach City would soon become a very gloomy sight, not unlike a pair of drama-heavy situations in progress as Lapis flew across the settlement.

"Hmm…" Lapis blinked as she saw a flash – for a split-second, her eyes caught a bolt of lightning surge from the oncoming storm front. "Yeah, I'd better find Amethyst soon. I'm just asking to get poofed if I stay up here for much longer."

It was impossible for Lapis to _not_ think of that embarrassing moment during a certain battle on Homeworld when she let her grief-induced blinding rage over losing Blue Diamond control her every thought and action. That temper of hers led to Lapis being the only gem to get _poofed_ in said battle… by White Diamond, who shamelessly paraded about in Blue Diamond's lifeless body as she overwhelmed the ocean gem with merciless electrocution.

She grunted at the thought; it never did Lapis any good to dwell on the past for too long, so she made the effort to look forward. "It's hard enough trying to find her when I've got an aerial view, though. It'll be _impossible_ to find her on foot…"

The ocean gem couldn't help but be reminded of her imminent appointment with her former roommate as the mass of dark clouds closed in. However, Lapis quickly shook off that feeling of dread that always came with this thought since 5XF informed her of what needed to be done. She didn't have time to mope over issues she had no control over.

"Guess this is a sign that I really do need to start branching out to the other gems," she muttered in resignation. "I have no idea where Amethyst likes to hang out and I can barely work a phone to save my life. _Ugh… _why did I ever think this would be a quick in-and-out?"

Lapis, like many of her fellow gems, very rarely had much of anything to do with Beach City itself. She was likely second only to Bismuth in how utterly alien this new home of hers still was after all this time.

Consequently, while Lapis came across many new and vaguely familiar faces during her search for Amethyst, she didn't linger in their presence long enough beyond offering a wave or a terse greeting. And the ocean gem rightly suspected she was going to have to start learning more about Beach City's citizens in order to be a proper instructor in Earth's iteration of Era 3.

But… one step at a time: that was always how Lapis approached new experiences. Even now, she could easily get overwhelmed and bail out on trying new things if too many tasks were thrown upon her all at once.

Thankfully, Lapis finally caught a break when she swept over Funland and spotted some familiar faces. Or rather, one familiar face and one highly conspicuous giant mallet in a familiar shade of purple.

"I forgot that wily quartz was a shapeshifting master," Lapis muttered, rolling her eyes. "No wonder I couldn't find her. Note to self: look for suspicious purple things the next time I look for this joker."

The terraformer made haste soaring down to gracefully land right beside her fellow gems on the spot. Until her feet hit the ground, neither gem even noticed the ocean gem had been observing them.

"Well, if it ain't our moody terraformin' meep-morper!" Bismuth greeted. "Not gonna lie: I'm surprised to see you here, Lapis!"

"Eh, to be fair, I'm surprised to see me here, too," Lapis played along with a smirk. "You look like you've been busy, Bismuth."

She was quick to turn her attention to the quartz she set out to find in the first place. "A-and… uh, nice to see you too, Amethyst. What's with the hammer look?"

"Laaaaa-_haaaaps!_" Amethyst hooted in celebration while maintaining her odd form. "Dang, is the world ending already? **You**, here in **Fun**land?"

Lapis briefly took a gander over to the sky; the storm was well on its way, but it hadn't reached the city limits or even the beach house yet.

"Well, I _guess_ it's possible the apocalypse is right around the corner," Lapis said in jest. "There's a pretty nasty storm headed right our way. Guess that means I heralded the End of Days – my bad, everybody."

All three gems shared a laugh at the terraformer's dry wit.

"Ah well, 'least we're here together to ride out the Rapture, or whatever y'all call that on Earth," Bismuth chuckled. "Anyway, you're right about the busy part, Lapis! And Ammy here is shaped like a mallet, not a hammer."

"Yeah, I'm tryin' to break this new strength machine Bismuth built because she busted up the old one," Amethyst explained. "But man, I can't even put a dent in this thing. Mr. Smiley owes you big time for this, Biz: if you're gonna make the whole park this sturdy, nothing's ever gonna break down again!"

Lapis was amused to hear of this new development. "Oh, so you've taken up a job, Bismuth?"

"More like a side-project whenever I'm not swamped with Era 3 work," Bismuth corrected with a wink. "I've been bombarded with ideas and inspiration since Steven took me here this morning; I just can't help myself!"

It genuinely pleased Lapis to see Bismuth adjusting so well to a new environment; many times, the blacksmith confided to her that she'd been nervous about fitting in with Beach City's residents in addition to adjusting with the overall progression of technology since her time.

"Well, congrats on the progress," Lapis commended. "I knew you'd be a perfect fit in a human environment, Bismuth. That infectious charm definitely isn't exclusive to gems."

"Ain't that right!" Amethyst concurred as she morphed back into her default form. "Everyone who's come around us wants to chat her up. I totally didn't think a day would come when some other gem out-does _me_ in social skills!"

"Amethyst, I saw plenty of humans of all shapes an' sizes chattin' you up, too," Bismuth mischievously pointed out. "Did you forget you've been givin' me pointers on this subject since we crossed paths?"

Lapis felt something felt a little off about this picture… and in that moment, she immediately identified it. "Oh, uh… weren't you two being guided around by Steven and Peridot? I haven't caught sight of either one of them and I've flown over this whole city at least twice…"

"Oh, Steven's done more than enough for me today," Bismuth assured. "He remembered a while back that he hadn't seen or contacted Greg since he got home last night, so we decided to split. There's a _lot_ for me to do here to keep busy without him."

"Me and Peri figured out my birthday hours ago," Amethyst casually confirmed. "Uh, I guess with you two, Earth's dating system or whatever might not be that relevant to you yet, but it's February 29th."

Lapis shrugged. "Yeah, I'm not sure I know what a "February" _is_. But… good job on the birthday, I guess…?"

"I'm sure once we settle in and have to adhere to a real schedule, we'll get _very_ acquainted with this planet's calendar in no time at all," Bismuth confidently stated.

"Eh, you're definitely gonna be super familiar with it by the time my birthday rolls around," Amethyst muttered with complete certainty. "Because February's _well_ over half a year away from now. Lots of time to plan, but _man_… that's a long wait."

Lapis only now noticed that her question wasn't really answered. "So… did you and Peridot split after that? I-I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, just…"

"Hey, Laps." Amethyst came over and patted the ocean gem's shoulder. "We get it. You guys got serious stuff to talk out later. It makes sense why you'd wanna keep tabs. We hung out in town together for a while, but Peri's still skittish about eating heavy things like pizza. She _almost_ warmed up to it, but then she freaked out for some reason."

"If I had to guess, she might be stressin' out over whatever Pearl's so ticked at her about," Bismuth surmised. "Because that's what she'll be facin' the second she gets home."

Amethyst nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Fifty-fifty odds it's either that, or she _really_ needed another booty call from Steven, heh."

"Who's to say it's not both?" Lapis quipped with a knowing smile. "I'm not really ready to get into it with Peridot yet, anyway."

"So, Lapis. We kinda left you in the dust this morning," Bismuth pointed out. "Did you keep yourself busy?"

"Oh man, that's right!" Amethyst exclaimed. "What the heck was there left for you, dude? Big G probably had her hands tied up with Big P, Connie's doing her school thing, and Greg's been doing his car wash crap…"

"I spent some time getting to know 5XF, actually," Lapis calmly revealed. "That's part of the reason I'm here right now: she reminded me that we're due to collaborate on a naming project, Amethyst. And we thought it'd be a good idea to maybe include her in that – 5XF can give us a perspective on what sort of names we should think about for the refugees. And it'd give you an opportunity to get to know 5XF yourself."

Amethyst looked oddly skeptical about this arrangement. "Hm… 'kay, I'm totally on board with getting down to work on the name thing. _Not_ so sure about being on board with getting Peri's big sis involved."

"Really?" Bismuth didn't expect for the small quartz to react like this. "A setup like this can cross off more of your to-do list in one sitting, Amethyst."

"Eh…" The quartz looked to the side and idly fiddled with her hair. "Let's just say I'm on the fence about that gem. We all saw how things went down with the twins this morning, guys. Peri actually held back on saying much about her to me cuz she thinks I need to get to know 5XF without being biased right outta the gate… but man, Peri can't _stand_ her. Like, I've seen her rage over plenty of stuff she hated before, but… guys, this totally eclipses how much she hates _Paulette_."

Lapis' eyes widened, as she immediately understood the point Amethyst tried to get across. "Oh… oh, _wow_. I mean, since I talked to 5XF, I know _why_ Peri would hate her that much. But when you put it like that… _ouch_."

Bismuth, of course, could not comprehend this analogy. "Guess I'll take your word for it, but if Peri's still telling you to give her a chance anyway…"

"It'd be easier to shrug this off if I _didn't_ see what went down this morning," Amethyst pointed out. "Guess I owe it to P-Dot to still give it a shot, but… the one time I spoke to 5XF last night and seeing how she acted today… i-it's hard to explain, but something about her just rubs me the wrong way."

"I bet it's because you were expecting another _Peri_," Bismuth pointed out. "However much she looks like the one you know, you gotta keep in mind 5XF is her own gem. You can't approach her like you would Peridot."

Lapis nodded in agreement. "Bismuth's right, Amethyst. Sure, they have a lot of similarities since they're the same type of gem, but after one talk, I can see 5XF is really different from Peri in a lot of ways, too."

Amethyst gave the two elder gems a look that told them the quartz understood this, but she still had many reservations about getting to know this particular refugee.

"… Look, maybe you'll come around once you get to know her," Lapis told the shorter gem with uneasy honesty. She placed a hand on Amethyst's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "And maybe you won't. 5XF made it clear to me that she's not going to make us like her, so don't think you're obligated to be her friend, okay? No matter how you end up feeling about her once you get all the facts, you still need to give her a chance to get that far so you can make that decision."

"We gotta keep in mind that 5XF is basically the preview for what our lives are gonna be like from here on out pretty soon," Bismuth supplied. "Only we're gonna be dealing with _lots_ of gems like 5XF all at once. It's a given we're gonna come across plenty of refugees that grind our gears, so this is a good time to figure out how to handle that kind of problem."

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Amethyst grumbled. "So maybe it'd be better I get some one-on-one time with Not-P-Dot before all three of us collab on a major project. In fact…"

The quartz's eyes narrowed as she leaned towards Lapis' direction. "Laps, you an' me haven't had much in the way of bonding, either."

"I… guess that's true," an unnerved Lapis admitted. "Um, I guess there's nothing stopping us from hanging out now, unless you're _that_ committed to busting that… whatever it is…?"

"_Hmm…"_ Amethyst eyed the indestructible machine she spent so much time trying to smash into pieces… all for naught.

"I think that's a mighty fine idea," Bismuth cut in. "Amethyst, you know I've got no shortage of company now that Funland's finally gettin' some visitors. If you don't wanna jump into a project before you get to know your teammates, then you know what you gotta do next."

After a short moment of deliberation, Amethyst shrugged. "Eh, why not? We've got _lots_ to talk about… and I think some sight-seeing of Beach City would do you some good, Laps. I mean, how often did you really _leave_ that barn, dude?"

"O-okay, you got me there," Lapis chuckled before turning her sights towards Bismuth. "We're still on for tonight, right?"

"We sure are," Bismuth assured with a wink. "No matter how the order of events plays out today, we're gonna finish what we started."

Lapis let out another brief laugh before smiling brightly towards the blacksmith. "C-can't say no to that "can-do" spirit of yours, Bismuth. Guess I'll… see you soon."

"Guess I gotta concede defeat here, then," a resigned Amethyst sighed out before bowing to her senior teammate. "Your mad building skills are second to none, Biz. If _I_ can't bust this game, Smiley's in _real_ good hands."

"If it makes you feel better, you hit the bell every time," the jolly Bismuth pointed out. "You want me to hold on to all your prizes?"

"Much obliged, my dude!" Amethyst agreed. "My squaddies are gonna love 'em for sure. Take care, Biz! Seeya at home!"

"I'll hang around until closing time," Bismuth informed the pair as she waved goodbye. "But if you need me for any reason, don't hesitate to hit me up!"

Amethyst nodded. "We _so_ gotta get you a phone one of these days…"

She turned to glance at the terraformer as she headed out. "Pick up the pace, Laps! We got little to see and lots of time!"

Lapis followed, but she looked utterly puzzled by that statement. "Uh… what?"

"Oops." Amethyst snickered as she grinned at the elder gem. "Strike that; reverse it."

* * *

As the looming thunderstorm crept closer to Beach City, Lapis had no desire to risk her form getting destabilized by an errant bolt of lightning while flying around. Of course, since she was to finally stop and take in the sights of Beach City she glossed over earlier, that method of travel would have been counter-intuitive, anyway.

Since there _was_ much for Lapis to see, she didn't mind being earthbound for now.

"_Soooo_… you and Biz got some _plans_ tonight," Amethyst smugly acknowledged as she and Lapis toured the city. "Lemme guess, a double-date with Steven and Peridot?"

A flustered Lapis gasped before taking a defensive stance. "–Wh-what?! What even _is_ that, Amethyst?!"

Amethyst snorted at Lapis' clumsy attempt at denial. "If you're reacting like that, then you're not as ignorant as you're making yourself out to be, Laz."

The junior gem paused just then; a bit cautious as she realized what she just said. "…You don't mind if I call you Laz, right?"

The new nickname threw the ocean gem off momentarily as she regained her composure.

"I–… _guess_ not?" Lapis was a little too mentally preoccupied to be certain. "Peridot's really the only one who called me Lazuli… and that stopped after we became roommates."

"I noticed she only doles out that name if she's _supremo_-pissed at you nowadays," Amethyst pointed out. "So I just wanted to be sure you didn't exclusively associate your other name with, y'know… the darker times, or the times Peri-D blew her top."

Lapis was grateful that the junior gem had the foresight to be so considerate over a detail most gems wouldn't even think twice about. In a show of gratitude for that, she decided to go easy on the quartz.

"If it helps refine your nickname game, then it's only right I give you access to the other half of my name," she decided, flashing a knowing smile. "I'll admit it'd be nice for me to hear "Lazuli" or whatever offshoot you come up with and associate it with something _other_ than being a prisoner or a sign that I seriously screwed up."

Amethyst pumped her fist in the air, full of enthusiasm. "Hells yeah! I've been waiting to come up with my own brand of Lazuli-based nicknames!"

"If nothing else, maybe it'll be good exercise when we get other Lapis Lazuli refugees to work with," Lapis helpfully added. "But I guess it'll be a while before I see more of my kind… the few I came across when we sorted the bubbles were pallified."

"Yeah, sorry: I didn't come across any healthy LLs in my share of the pile, either," Amethyst somberly admitted. "There _might_ be some, but it's lookin' like we're mostly gonna be dealing with a bunch of P-Dot sisses for our first batch of refugees until Pearl whips up a cure for the sick ones."

Lapis let out a quiet sigh, but she didn't appear to be overtly bothered by this. "I've got a feeling most of my kind will be encountered once we start reaching out to the colonies, anyway. We were made to terraform new prospective territory, so most of us didn't stay on Homeworld for very long periods of time."

Of course, the mention of the Crystal Gems' inevitable duty of intergalactic diplomacy struck a chord with Amethyst – it immediately reminded her of the diplomatic mission to Pink Diamond's Zoo she fervently pitched to Peridot earlier in the day.

While Lapis caught the moment her words landed _some_ kind of internal blow on the overcooked quartz, she decided not to press her companion right away.

"Huh, that just reminded me there's been something I've been wanting to ask you for a while," Amethyst muttered. "But before that, I see something's caught your eye…"

Indeed, something did: it was part of the reason why Lapis wasn't compelled to pry for details on Amethyst's odd reaction to the mention of the colonies.

A certain store caught the azure-toned gem's eye, and _many_ questions sprung up immediately in her head.

"Uh… yeah," Lapis awkwardly confirmed. "What's with this Miroslaw place?"

"Ah-_ha_, the jewelry store," Amethyst slyly acknowledged. "Yeah, I figured a place like this was gonna turn some heads. Wanna check it out?"

Lapis was intrigued, but apprehensive. "Is… is it _safe?_"

"I know it looks super creepy for a gem with a Homeworld mindset, but I promise it's totally harmless," Amethyst assured. "Crystal Gem's honor, dude."

While the terraformer remained tense, she reluctantly nodded in agreement. "I'm _so_ not used to just taking someone's word for it, but… I guess trust is pretty necessary for any friendship."

"_Now_ you're getting it," Amethyst commended with a grin. "C'mon, I've got a feeling you'll dig this."

Indeed, once Lapis was brave enough to step through the door and take in the sights of the wares on display, her apprehension faded away. Once Amethyst explained the concept of jewelry to her, Lapis was unable to resist embarking on a marathon trying on any accessory she could get her hands on.

"You know, as shallow as this whole "enhancing your appearance" thing is, I'm starting to see why humans like doing it so much," Lapis marveled as she gazed at the assortment of rings and bracelets adorning both of her arms. "There's something… _empowering_ about it."

"Yeah, but there _is_ such a thing as overdoing it," Amethyst jovially pointed out. "You'd get a better idea what I'm talking about if you _really_ got a good look at yourself, but…"

Lapis turned to Amethyst, very curious. "But what?"

Amethyst uneasily sighed. "I've sorta been distracting you with the flashy stuff on purpose so you wouldn't get overwhelmed… but there's, like… _mirrors_ here–"

"_**MIRRORS?!"**_

Amethyst wasted no time holding Lapis down by both her wrists before she completely lost control. "Laz, _**listen to me: **_these mirrors don't trap anyone. Trust me, if that was a thing in this store, it would've been shut down _ages_ ago."

"M-maybe that's true for humans!" Lapis barked back as she struggled against the quartz's grasp. "Amethyst, seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?! **Why** would you bring me to a place like this?!"

"A-alright, maybe this looked way better on paper than it does in execution!" Amethyst grunted as she strengthened her grip and shook the taller gem to fully get her attention. "Laz! **LAZ!** Calm the hell down and hear me out, okay?!"

While Lapis did her best to calm herself, she remained very bitter and distrustful. "What did you have in mind next for your little tour, Amethyst?! A visit with _Jasper?!_"

This especially struck the normally-plucky quartz _hard_; Jasper was another topic she and Peridot had gone over today… and one she specifically recalled would have to go out of her way to be careful with her words about in Lapis' presence.

"Let's… get this stuff off you," she weakly urged as she started to remove the various jewelry from Lapis' arms. "If we leave now, we're gonna be burglars and then we'll _really_ have something to worry about. J-just work with me, and we'll get outta here… and talk somewhere where you're not gonna get so…"

Amethyst flinched at the sight of a nearby mirror. "… triggered."

Lapis was on pins and needles for the remainder of her brief stay in Miroslaw's Jewelers, but she remained compliant enough for Amethyst to fully de-accessorize the ocean gem and usher her to a more simplistic establishment: Cone 'N' Son.

There, the pair of gems sat at a table, each with a full glass in hand. Of course, Amethyst's glass was not full for long.

"I figured you wouldn't be much for eating," Amethyst told her companion. "But drinks seem like a natural for your type. So, have at it! It's on me, and it'll calm you down."

Lapis pensively glanced at her fizzy drink that matched the color of her gemstone, but with a resigned sigh, she leaned in to sip on her straw. Her eyes popped open as she registered the flavor she'd never before experienced in her many thousands of years alive.

"… Huh. Not bad."

"See? I only _occasionally_ screw things up," Amethyst snorted out… but soon enough, her enthusiasm ran dry. "Sorry, Lala. I didn't think I'd be the one touring you around Beach City… I'm usually better about these things when I've got time to plan, and this was a total spur-of-the-moment kinda deal. I was so fixated on one thing, I totally overlooked some important stuff about you…"

Since Lapis could tell Amethyst was being sincere about her lapse in judgment, the ocean gem figured it was best to just leave it at that if she was ever going to foster a friendship with this quartz.

"Eh, we all make mistakes," Lapis flatly assured. "But you learned a lesson from all this, and… well, I guess I did, too. Especially when it comes to me, friendship isn't going to be easy. I know I've earned my reputation for being… well, tricky."

"Most who lived through what you did _would_ be tricky," Amethyst sympathized. "You really seemed into the fancy stuff, though. Kinda plays into what I was wanting to ask, but this might piss you off, too…"

Lapis sipped down more of her drink and smirked. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?"

Amethyst's expression eventually mirrored that of the gem sat across from her. "Well said, well said. So, I've been wondering this for a while… and like, keep in mind that since I never lived on Homeworld, I've got like, _no_ frame of reference of how society really was over there."

Lapis nodded in understanding. "That definitely makes you one of the luckier gems out there."

"Sh'yeah, they probably would've shattered me _hard_ for coming out overcooked over there," Amethyst mused in jest. "But you… like, when we first saw you, I immediately thought of Sapphire. And I _know_ Sapphire's kind is like, _super_ high in Homeworld's caste system. Since you had that flowy dress instead of the standard uniform most other gems had, I kinda figured you _had_ to be at least _pretty_ high-falutin' in the pecking order, right?"

"Oh…" Lapis was surprised to get this question again so soon. 5XF inquired her about this days ago; interestingly, Peridot never once had in all the time they shared a roof together. Steven never picked up on this, either.

"I-it's okay," Lapis hastily reassured the quartz the moment she looked downtrodden. "I just didn't expect… eh, call it déjà vu. I went over this with another gem recently, but I don't mind. Lapis Lazulis weren't _as_ high up as Sapphires, and _technically_ we're worker gems, given the job we were created for… but with our power and general value to the Diamonds, they made sure we were respected, feared, and rewarded for our efforts. Most of my kind achieved nobility status and owned estates in Homeworld after their first mission, so… yeah, I pretty much was, too."

Amethyst listened very closely, giving the ocean gem her full attention. "Whoa… so you like, had a fancy house on Homeworld, huh?"

"Once upon a time," Lapis affirmed. "Of course, I never got to even see it when I first came back to Homeworld before I was locked up. I assumed _all_ Homeworld gems had their own residences, actually… but 5XF told me that actually wasn't the case for the lesser gems."

"Huh?" Amethyst was perplexed. "You're sayin' Peri and her fellow Dots were _homeless?_"

Lapis nodded, still visibly bothered by that detail. "If Peridot had a home to show on Homeworld, don't you think she would have brought it up at least once or twice, even if there wasn't an opportunity for us to see it?"

Amethyst knew Peridot well enough to see Lapis' point: if Peridot had the means to do so, she would _never_ pass up a chance to show off, even in the form of a passing mention. "… Geez. I had no idea."

"Neither did I, until a couple of hours ago!" Lapis exclaimed. "Apparently, they just work a shift, then either transfer to some other station or work on a special assignment… then they go right back to where they were before!"

"I guess you couldn't have known," Amethyst murmured. "The short time I've been there, I could tell how rigid and fragmented society was. They probably kept your kind far, far away from the plebs. But why are you looking so guilty over this, dude?"

The terraformer froze for a moment, not expecting to be caught in a vulnerable moment like this.

"I guess… knowing what I know now, it made me realize how much I took my old life for granted," Lapis reluctantly admitted. "I liked being above so many other gems and all the perks that came with it, but what I couldn't _stand_ was, well… the politics. The in-fighting."

"Ah, the good ol' discrete nobility backstabbing," Amethyst understood. "Y'know, it's good you hated that. Means you're not a scumbag. Did you know this kinda behavior was a thing for the high-falutin' humans, too?"

Lapis looked mildly horrified to learn of this. "No way… are you serious?!"

"Eh, it's nothin' we gotta worry about," the quartz dismissively assured. "And from what I've seen from the documentaries, it's not nearly as bad now as it was a few hundred years ago. And most of that was going on in an entirely different continent. But you're not wrong to hate that kind of thing, Laps. Why the guilt?"

The terraformer shook her head. "Awful as it was, at least I had a home to call my own… at least there was something in my life beyond _work_. We were all treated like pawns in Homeworld's caste, but my kind at least had the illusion of being respected and important figures in our society. But gems like the Pearls and the Peridots… they knew from the moment they emerged that life was nothing _but_ work. They probably worked harder than most of us, but they were never recognized or respected. No one in their right mind would ever _want_ to be gems like them."

"You can't help what you emerged as," Amethyst told her fellow gem in a resigned tone. "Or how, or when. I sure wish I emerged with my fam, sometimes… I would've had company right away _and_ I wouldn't be so friggin' puny. But… I've come to accept that I am what I am, Lapis. I think you know there's another gem who'd give almost anything to emerge as nothing more than what she was meant to be, too."

Lapis knew immediately that Amethyst was referring to Peridot.

"Y-yeah… I get it," she tiredly muttered. "I guess I'm just… mad at myself for not appreciating what I had before I first went to Earth. Maybe I could have avoided the mirror purgatory… then again, I might have never met any of you."

Amethyst shrugged. "Hey, apparently Peri had to be a mega hellion to earn her Earth mission and meet us. Life's just weird like that, sometimes."

"Life…" That word bothered Lapis the further she thought back on her old life. "You know, Amethyst… being a terraformer means I had a major role in eradicating all life on any planet the Diamonds wanted for expanding their empire. Has Steven ever stopped and realized that one of his best friends helped commit genocide on _countless planets?_"

"I get why that'd bug you," the quartz understood. "But you gotta keep in mind you weren't doing that because you liked it or because you wanted to: you did that because the _Diamonds_ ordered you to. Wouldn't they have shattered you if you ever spoke up about that? How would you ever meet Steven then?"

Lapis flinched at Amethyst's logic piercing through her barrier of self-loathing. "But he's a pacifist, and I still ended so many lives…"

"For crap's sake, Laps!" Amethyst barked out in frustration. "I _just_ pointed out you did all that cuz you literally didn't have a choice! I can tell you're not the kinda gem who would've enjoyed bringin' about planet-wide extinction if you did! Seriously, do I have to bring up P-Dot again?!"

"But what would Peri–…" Lapis paused herself as she soon realized why Amethyst brought her up again. "… Oh. Right."

Amethyst was at least grateful she didn't have to spell this out _completely_ for Lapis. "Yeah, now you get it. I understand feeling guilty over what you did, but Laz, _that was your job._"

"And that's not an excuse Peridot can fall back on to justify her past behavior," the terraformer acknowledged. "I wonder if she's going to bring that up to me later…"

The quartz looked very uneasy about what she was about to say, but she swallowed down her hesitation with what remained of her drink before she faced Lapis directly.

"Look, I need to level with you: when me and Dot were out doing the birthday thing, she… told me like, _everything_ about what went down the day you two met," she confessed; a rare, deadly serious expression matched her tone.

"_What?!"_

It was expected for Lapis to not take this well at first. Amethyst calmly made an immediate move to control the damage as much as possible.

"Look, I'm sure you don't wanna get into that with me," the smaller gem assured. "I just wanted you to know Peridot told me all about it. And I don't want you to think she's just telling this to everybody she sees just 'cause she remembered it: Peri made it clear that she didn't choose to let me in on this because we're squaddies. She's not gonna share this with anyone else; not even Garnet or Bismuth."

Lapis was uncertain how to feel about this. It helped her to know her former roommate wasn't carelessly blabbing about very sensitive topics (as she's had a history of being less than considerate about this in the past), but the ocean gem couldn't help but feel uncomfortable knowing the quartz across from her was aware of every detail in that sordid affair.

"So… why _did_ Peri tell you?" she meekly inquired. "I can't think of any other reason she _would_ burden you with that awful story other than being her best friend…"

While she hated to admit it, it still stung Lapis a bit internally to outright call Amethyst that. But after the way she behaved not too long ago, the moody gem understood that she basically forfeited her rights to such a title. Even now, Lapis never directly apologized to Peridot over that incident. Hopefully, before the day was over, that would finally be rectified.

"_Egh_… I was hoping you wouldn't ask," Amethyst muttered. "Only because the answer's gonna upset you. But you deserve to know, and it's probably for the best I get some practice in on how to tiptoe around this doozy of a subject with you. Peri wanted to be sure I knew about this so I _wouldn't_ kill all chances for us to be friends with my big mouth."

First, Peridot was hellbent on making sure Lapis and Bismuth worked out their issues and fostered a friendship. Her methods were… _questionable_ at times, but they ultimately yielded the desired result. Lapis was thankful the technician made the effort to help her make new friends, as Bismuth turned out to be the gem she was in dire need of for a long time without ever realizing it.

The blacksmith managed to fill many niches Peridot herself could never fill. While Lapis remained apprehensive, she tried to remain calm. It seemed clear to her now that Peridot was going out of her way to make sure her two closest full-gem companions would be able to get along.

"Guess I should be glad she's making the effort to be less of a blabbermouth," Lapis muttered. "So… what's your stake in this, Amethyst?"

Amethyst visibly winced as she mustered up the will to speak of this highly controversial subject. "… Basically, Jasper."

Lapis felt herself leaning _away_ from the younger gem on reflex; her wobbling, widened eyes spoke volumes of the horror that very name invoked.

"I'm not surprised nobody told you about my history with Jasper," Amethyst murmured, looking _very_ apologetic for bringing down the mood yet again. "The thing with her is… well, she was originally part of _Pink Diamond's_ division. Just like me, she was made right here on Earth. Even though we came from different kindergartens, she _was_ one of the few Earth-made gems still around; since my Famethyst's way out in space and everyone else was… well, corrupted."

"Peridot did tell me she ended up corrupting herself," Lapis confirmed. "That you, her, and Steven were the ones who finally took her out…"

"Yeah, I figured Peri would wanna brag about landing the poofing blow outta nowhere," Amethyst boredly acknowledged. "I know better than to try and make it out like we're on the same level, Laps, but Jasper _did_ hurt me, too. I tried so hard to use the Steven approach to win her over; she was the closest gem I had to an actual sis, after all. But she never cared… Jasper made sure to tear down my self-esteem _and_ beat the crap outta me at every turn."

Lapis couldn't help but feel sad listening to this; a tragic parallel quickly came to mind as Amethyst described her complicated "relationship" with Jasper.

"Just like how Steven couldn't turn White Diamond around," she quietly pointed out. "I bet you did everything you could to win her over…"

When Amethyst realized how astute Lapis' comparison was, the pain of her failure stung her even deeper.

"I thought it would be doable – hell, I thought it'd be _easy_ at first!" Amethyst blurted out, clearly ashamed of her past naïveté. "After getting you and Peri turned around, it seemed like a no-brainer that we could make Jasper a Crystal Gem, too! But that entire time… I mean, I totally overlooked what she put you through, Lapis. Now that I saw just how low she's willing to sink just to get what she wants…"

"So… that's why Peridot told you about this," the tense Lapis understood. "Like Steven, you can be naïve to the point of being utterly _insulting_ when it comes to who you think can be redeemed."

"I know our mission in Era 3 is to give _everyone_ a second chance; even the gems who've done really terrible stuff," the sullen quartz said. "But they gotta _want_ to change to get that second chance to begin with. They need to understand that they've done wrong by their victims… we can't _make_ them regret what they did in the past; they gotta come to that conclusion on their own."

Lapis nodded in agreement. "If they want forgiveness, they need to ask for it… and _mean_ it. And you know someone like Jasper will _never_ feel that way. She's never going to apologize – I'm sure she'd even tell us if she could go back and do it all over again, she'd do nothing different from what she did before."

While Amethyst expected Lapis would mirror her sentiments on the odds of Jasper ever seeking forgiveness, it didn't hurt her any less to hear that her suspicions were on point.

"Lapis, I just want you to know… I'm not gonna give her the benefit of the doubt anymore," she clarified. "It's gonna be a while before we'll even have the opportunity to deal with her again, but when that time comes…"

The ocean gem grunted at the thought. "We can't just leave her in the bubble where she belongs?"

Amethyst sternly shook her head. "Laps, I get why you feel that way, but we can't be _total_ hypocrites about what we're tryin' to do here. But if you don't wanna face her when that time comes, we'll make sure to keep you two separated and that you never cross paths. I _promise_ we'll never let her hurt you again."

"You should worry more about making sure the _reverse_ doesn't happen," Lapis growled. "Just thinking of her being set free and _cured_ without getting exactly what she deserves is just–!"

To Lapis' shock, Amethyst leaned over and rested her hands over each shoulder.

"Lapis, _don't_ sink to her level," she adamantly stated. "You're better than that now; you've got friends – gems and humans who love you and wanna protect you from being hurt again. You've got a new home now, and you're living a free, happy life that you haven't had for _thousands of years_. Are you really gonna let someone like _Jasper_ wreck all that for you?"

"I–…" the ocean gem tried not to stutter, but she was visibly stunned by Amethyst's resolve. "I just can't help but fear that… left to her own devices, Jasper's going to hurt _all_ of us. You know she's not above that, Amethyst. If I could just stop her before she even gets the chance–!"

Amethyst flashed the terraformer a warm, reassuring smile. "She's not gonna get far taking _any_ of us out, dude. While she's been stagnating since she hasn't gotten over that power lust she's had after the Malachite incident, _all of us_ have been growing way, _way_ past her – and that includes you, Lala. Worse comes to worst, Dottie-P can just will her back into the bubble with a thought now."

Lapis seemed partially won over, but something was holding her back.

"I have the strength to finally fight back against her now," she lamented. "If I don't even use it to prove to Jasper that I'm _not_ hers to use anymore, how does that make me any different from how I was when I _was_ just her weak-willed little tool?"

"You engage Jasper in a battle, and you're just giving her exactly what she wants, Laz," Amethyst pointed out. "Us quartzes are made to _fight_, remember? A lot of us constantly feel like we've got something to prove – the _real_ way you beat gems like Jasper is by showing you don't need to prove one friggin' thing to her. She's not part of your life anymore; Jasper is your past. So **prove** that by acting like _she doesn't even exist_."

Lapis was blown away by this reservation… but she remained curious. "Wow, uh… Amethyst… how do you know that's actually going to work? It sounds more like that'll just set Jasper off and she'll attack us anyway."

"If she attacks, then we've got the right to defend ourselves," the junior gem clarified. "But when it comes to gems who have a lot of pride but _really_ shaky self-esteem, well… think back to how we shut down White Diamond once and for all. You remember how that played out, right?"

How could Lapis forget? Everyone knew what a colossal mistake it would be to give White Diamond any power at all even at her lowest point – being such a notoriously terrible idea that _Steven_, while going along with it, acknowledged that it was idiotic of him to even humor the notion.

Predictably, White returned Steven's mercy with a last-ditch attempt to wipe out _all_ the Crystal Gems using the very energy he granted her.

Thankfully, the ascended Peridot reacted quickly enough to deflect the attack. She very easily could have let the energy ricochet right back to White Diamond and let the fallen tyrant be shattered by her own act of vindictive vengeance.

Instead, Peridot went out of her way to freeze the attack _just_ as it was about to hit White. While Lapis was some distance away inside their transport to home in that moment, she could see well enough to make out certain expressions – and quickly, she understood _why_ her former roommate even bothered sparing the entity responsible for everyone's misery.

White was _terrified_: she fully expected to be destroyed and braced herself for such a fate, only to be severely shaken when she opened her eyes to see her own attack hovering mere inches away from her. The internal shock was so severe, it _visibly destabilized a Diamond_. Lapis felt no shame whatsoever in enjoying the presumed progenitor of gemkind's abject terror, and she knew Peridot felt the same way.

She had to admit it _was_ a far more satisfying sight than simply seeing her shatter. Added with Connie's surprise parting shot that visibly marred the formerly-flawless finish of White Diamond, it was no surprise to the terraformer why exactly White ended up shattering shortly after even though no one ever mortally wounded her.

"Yeah, it _is_ a pretty sweet moment to sit back and remember," Amethyst quipped with a knowing smile; she could tell Lapis was enjoying herself recounting every detail of their final moments on Homeworld. "That's gonna be one of my favorite parts about educating the Homeworld refugees, not gonna lie."

This was a concept that hadn't crossed Lapis' mind until now. And the elder gem couldn't deny when she pictured herself educating the masses about that bit of history, she felt very warm, content, and proud of herself.

"Guess it'll be tricky getting them to believe it, but I'm sure once they see the void where Homeworld _used_ to be with their own eyes, they'll be a lot more inclined to take us seriously," Lapis fondly mused. "So, you're telling me I can freak out Jasper like that just by ignoring her?"

"Well, that's what you're doing, but I think she'd see it as something way more than that," Amethyst explained. "If she's seeing you totally ghost her, Jasper's gonna finally realize you _don't_ need her and that she means _less than nothing_ to you. But now that I've got Diamonds on the brain, I thought up another cool way you can break her super-easy if she tries anything stupid."

When it came to Amethyst's ideas, Lapis had come to learn they were _always_ at least worth a listen. For a quartz, Amethyst could be _deceptively_ clever and cunning when she wanted to be.

"I gotta hear this one," Lapis said with a smirk. "I've been around you long enough to know you've got a _crazy_ kind of imagination going on in that head of yours."

Amethyst was more than happy to take that as a compliment. "Right; I'm definitely gonna run this by the others just to make sure they don't take this from you. I proved myself to Jasper already, Garnet shamed her _ages_ ago, Peri-D got the poofing blow, and Steven's done all he can to "friend" her to death. It's only right to let _you_ have your turn – and no one deserves this opportunity more than you, Laz."

Lapis blushed; mildly flustered with her fellow gem's support. "U-um… thanks…? I'll make sure not to let you down–… er, what would I be doing, again?"

"Right. So, you know how I told you Jasper was made here on Earth and was originally part of Pink Diamond's division?"

"Uh, yeah…" Lapis nodded in affirmation. "Now that I'm thinking back on it, she was pretty fixated on hunting down Rose Quartz when we all came back to Earth."

"Bingo." Amethyst was visibly eager to cut to the chase. "Well, get this: Jasper _still_ doesn't know Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond are one and the same. And Jasper was **mad** loyal to Pink even though she's been gone for so long. Just _imagine_ how much that's gonna completely screw her up when she finds out the one she's been trying to take out all this time was actually _her own Diamond_."

Lapis' jaw hung down for a moment before she regained her composure. "Holy stars… are you saying **I'm** the one who should deliver that news to her?!"

"Eh, I guess it'd be safer and smarter to do it from a distance," Amethyst admitted after putting some thought into Jasper's extremely violent tendencies; it was safe to assume life-altering revelations would make the alpha quartz _very_ dangerous to be anywhere nearby. "But yeah. A truth bomb like that's gonna tear her to pieces; Jasper's probably gonna go on a rampage or something at first, but that won't be anything we can't handle. After she gets that outta her system…"

"… Yeah, I guess I won't be on her mind very much when she's got _that_ to process," Lapis realized. "_Wow_. You really think **I** should be the one who tells her that?"

Amethyst scoffed while she dismissively waved her hand. "Dude, I just told you we've all had our turn sticking it to Jasper. You totally deserve it more than any of us… and besides, Jasper's gonna need to know about this sooner or later."

Lapis could hardly believe it, but she oddly felt _honored_ to be granted a privilege like this. "Th-thanks, Amethyst… that's really thoughtful of you."

"It's the least I can do for killing the mood around here by bringing her up," Amethyst casually replied. "But I figured it was best to get this out of the way as soon as I can – it's _sucked_ having this hang over me for a few hours. Forget letting it fester for days, weeks, or longer! Because we've got _so_ much more to cover here, Lala!"

"We do?" Lapis looked puzzled. "Well, I _was_ meaning to ask where you got Lala from…"

Amethyst winked at the ocean gem. "S'pretty simple, brah! First two letters of both your names, and _boom!_ Instant new nickname."

"Huh… that's actually pretty clever," the terraformer commended. "So, if you were to use the _last_ two letters of my name…"

"Isli," Amethyst immediately chimed in. "Which ain't too bad of a name, either. That's something a refugee might dig! We're already getting into the groove, man!"

Lapis was admittedly beginning to enjoy this game. "Yeah, we need to start jotting these down when we come up with them. Was there anything else you wanted to show me around town before we get to work on that?"

"Well… I was thinking you'd probably dig trying out some of Earth's fashion," Amethyst told her. "You kinda struck me as a gem with a sense of style, so it seemed like a no-brainer. But…"

"That _does_ sound pretty interesting," Lapis admitted, surprised at how eager she felt to try this out. "Peridot used to parade around in some stray clothes she found in the barn, even though she looked totally ridiculous. But I've seen enough TV and read enough magazines to see humans here have a _really_ diverse set of outfits. It's refreshing to see ensembles _without_ any diamond patterns for a change…"

Amethyst nodded in agreement. "It's a nice change of pace after seeing so many gems basically wear the same outfit on Homeworld, huh?"

"That's definitely a luxury I didn't realize how lucky I was to have," Lapis recalled sullenly. "Not that there was _that_ much variety with nobility dresses, but at least they were a step up from those drab uniforms…"

"Only one problem stands in our way with our window shopping," Amethyst reluctantly brought up. "If you wanna be able to check yourself out, Laz… we're gonna need to work on your mirror problem."

Lapis shivered at the mention of the mirrors and the stresses that came with her PTSD. "Can't _you_ just tell me how I look?"

"I could, but no one's a better judge of how good you look than _you_, Laps," Amethyst argued. "I mean, look at us: we've _obviously _got different tastes in fashion. I like being rugged and casual, but you've got _way_ more class and finesse. Just like everything else, we're gonna have different likes and dislikes and ideas of what we think suits us best. And you of all gems could totally use the self-esteem boost, which you're not gonna get by relying on my word all the time."

It was a pity, since Lapis truly desired to pursue a new hobby that called out to her. Since the barn was destroyed (by her own hands), the terraformer was rather limited in where and when she could work on making new meep-morps.

Although… nowadays, it was becoming harder to indulge in such time-consuming projects. Peridot was not only largely unavailable to participate, but her interest in creating new morps had waned considerably.

Now that Lapis stopped to think about it, Peridot's passion for _many_ of her pastimes seemed to greatly wane since their days living in the barn. Camp Pining Hearts was really the only exception, but even then, Peridot's interest in TV programming expanded well beyond the first show Steven introduced her to.

She hadn't yet grasped that after a few thousand viewings of reruns, most would want to broaden their horizons when it came to their media consumption. Peridot had basically written a full thesis on every season by now, and Lapis was well aware that her former roommate's CPH fanfiction had fulfilled all her desires that the canon source material never delivered on.

Lapis never fully shared Peridot's passion for the show; when the technician called her out on faking her investment their "shared" pursuits in the private video will, she wasn't far off the mark. Unfortunately, being stuck in the middle of nowhere paired with her reclusive nature made it very infeasible for Lapis to actively pursue her own interests independent of Peridot's.

In a twisted way, Lapis going along with Peridot's hobbies was how she "gave back" for taking advantage of the young gem's guilt complex since they started living together. Peridot truly did go out of her way to accommodate for Lapis no matter how much it inconvenienced her… and the latter realized it couldn't have been easy for the gem notorious for her overbearing ego and self-centered nature to suppress so much of her true self just to please her companion.

All these thoughts further highlighted just how potentially nightmarish it was going to be when the time came for Lapis and Peridot to be completely straight with each other. Much like Peridot herself, hindsight tainted many of Lapis' pastimes on the barn… and she realized how little she had done to truly _find herself_.

"Why does it feel like so much of my life has been a _lie_ since Steven freed me from that mirror?" Lapis wondered to herself out loud.

"Is… this about your deal with Peri again?" Amethyst carefully asked, eyeing the terraformer.

While it briefly startled Lapis when she realized she actually vocalized her normally internal thoughts, she settled down and properly addressed the quartz. "K-kind of, but it's… a little bigger than that. I've spent so much time either stagnating in the barn and doing what Peri did, or drifting aimlessly across the world… I guess I've been slacking off on, well… figuring out what I like doing, for _me_."

"That tends to happen when you don't branch out and try new stuff on your own time," Amethyst slyly pointed out. "Listen: we don't have to rush any of this, but I _really_ think your issue with mirrors is getting in the way of your true calling, Laz. So let me help you out with that, okay? I wanna see Lapis the Fashionista!"

The quartz wickedly smirked as she added a bit of a tease to her words of encouragement. "Besides, I at least gotta see if your interest in that kinda thing is the real deal, or if you've got the same sickness P-Dot has."

Lapis was taken aback by Amethyst's choice of words. "Sickness…? What are you–"

"Let's just say Peri-D's been paying a _lot_ more attention to her looks ever since she hooked up with Steven," Amethyst revealed, unabashedly devious in her delivery. "Homegirl's been making the effort to reform with a bigger booty _every time_ she gets poofed ever since I told her that Steven's got a habit of _staring_ at it a ton when she's not lookin'."

While Lapis hadn't really put much thought into it before, she realized Amethyst _was_ at least correct about Peridot being far more prone to worry about her appearance now that she was Steven's girlfriend.

"W-wait, how does that have anything to do with me?!" Lapis barked out… but she was already blushing; Amethyst could tell right away the terraformer wasn't as dense as she made herself out to be.

"Dude, why do you even bother?" the quartz scoffed. "Whenever you weren't out globetrotting last week, you've been spending nearly all your free time with Bismuth! She's the only one you wanna fuse with, and you've both been spending a lotta _nights_ together…"

"W-we're working on a project!" a flustered Lapis insisted. "You know that! We were hoping to finish it up tonight and show it off to everybody…"

Amethyst simply shrugged. "Like you said, I totally already know that. Doesn't mean you two don't have time to cuddle after the fact~"

Lapis' eyes darted about back and forth as she felt another panic attack coming on.

"But we don't–… I mean, I _can't_–… look, it's just she's–… and I'm–"

Amethyst sighed and moved from her seat to give the ocean gem a much-needed hug.

"Listen, man, I know I'm comin' off as a total twit teasin' you over this," she admitted. "But I'm not out to torture you, okay? I wouldn't be this committed to ruffling your water-feathers if I wasn't sure about this: I've _seen_ the way Biz looks at you."

Lapis let out a grunt and nothing more; no words were coming to mind, and she was a bit emotionally exhausted from the earlier topics to really fight against this.

"You two had a pretty tender moment this morning, too," Amethyst pointed out. "I was totally feelin' the vibe – _something's_ there, whether you admit it or not."

"And you honestly think that's any of your business?!" Lapis snapped. "Seriously, Amethyst! Do you have _any_ concept of boundaries?!"

Amethyst herself blushed a little. "Alright, so it's a little vice of mine… a kink I gotta work out. But still, hear me out, Laps: if you two haven't settled this already, you might wanna do it soon. Once Era 3 on Earth starts, say goodbye your free time. And it's probably best you two _don't_ have a bunch of what-ifs hanging in your mind while you're educating a ton of Homeworld refugees."

The ocean gem scowled in the face of this ultimatum. She loathed to admit it, but Amethyst had a point.

Though she tried her hardest to ignore it, Lapis herself said it best earlier in the day: she was _drawn to_ Bismuth in a way that compelled her to open up and be her candid self. For a gem she hadn't known for very long, there was something uniquely _alluring_ about Bismuth.

Granted, the pair certainly made great use of the time they had been in each other's company. Without Bismuth's help, Lapis might have not been able to overcome previous traumatic events…

"Thanks to Bismuth, you were able to put Malachite behind you," Amethyst pointed out in a far more serious tone. "And you know what? The fact that you were able to get past your hang-up over fusion tells me you're more than capable of getting over your issue with mirrors."

It was more than just Malachite that Bismuth helped Lapis overcome, the terraformer just realized.

The skies of Beach City were draped in a thick blanket of dark gray clouds. The distant rumbles of thunder gradually became more audible.

The rain followed soon after. A light drizzle very abruptly shifted into a downpour.

"Guess that'll have to wait another day," Amethyst sighed out as she acknowledged the shift in the weather. "I mean, normally this wouldn't be an issue with _you_ around, but…"

Amethyst gagged as she and Lapis both were suddenly sprayed with rain after the wind shifted in a certain direction.

"… Sideways-rain is _never_ a good sign," the dampened quartz muttered. "We're better off heading home; we can't really _see_ anything when it gets this heavy, anyway."

Lapis seemed confused by this seemingly simple problem that she easily thought of a solution for.

"Are you sure you wanna retire for the day so soon?" she asked. "Because I could deal with this easily; I don't see the problem here."

The ocean gem raised her arms and halted the rain. The droplets froze in midair; much higher up, the rain still poured, but hit an invisible ceiling and pooled above it.

While this technically resolved the issue, Amethyst quickly saw that this short-term solution would bring much more harm than good. "Laps, cut it out! It's not worth it: the longer you hold that rain back, the–"

Lapis hastily dispelled her hold on the water and promptly found out why Amethyst wanted to nip this "problem" in the bud. Instead of droplets, a rough torrent of gathered rainwater crashed down _hard_ on the pair below and came dangerously close to causing structural damage to the nearby establishments.

Both gems went from lightly damp to thoroughly drenched in a matter of seconds; their soaked hair completely covered their faces before they roughly shook their heads and looked to each other.

"… I think I get why that was a no-no," Lapis flatly quipped, which prompted Amethyst to snicker.

"Well, that was a learning experience, at least!" the quartz joyously chuckled. "Ah, I guess it'd be a dick move to ask for a flight home?"

The visibility dropped startlingly fast once the downpour settled in. Lapis could barely make out the buildings across the street or the shoreline from the other side, let alone the temple.

"I can't see _crap_ out here," Lapis muttered. "Not to mention we've been hearing thunder and I _saw_ lightning earlier…"

"_Oooh_, true enough," Amethyst quickly conceded. "Yeah, it'd suck hard to get you poofed at a time like this. I've already been there today myself, so I guess we _gotta_ play it safe…"

Lapis whipped around to gape at the quartz; her wet hair slapping her cheek from the force of her turn. "_You_ got _poofed_ today?!"

"Not a big deal seeing as I'm already back," Amethyst assured, waving off the concern dismissively. "I'll tell you about it at home. We're not really _that_ far off from the temple, so I think we can deal with a little tropical storm on foot."

Lapis shrugged. "I've got no preference, so that's fine by me."

A sudden blinding flash of lightning, followed quickly by an _explosive_ boom of thunder startled both gems into hugging each other, shivering and shaking in abject horror.

"_Please_ tell me we're not under attack!" Lapis pleaded to the quartz she embraced.

"N-nope, that's just Mother Nature being pissy," a rattled Amethyst assured as she tried to control her shivering. "Y'know, we _could_ swing by Greg's car wash and take shelter there until the worst of this passes over. It's a lot closer, and I'm sure the dude could use some company."

The thunder and lightning strikes were quickly becoming more frequent; Beach City quickly transformed from a bright, vibrant, and peaceful environment to a dreary, waterlogged, frightful ghost town as everyone was quick to retreat indoors.

"It _has_ been a while since I saw him last," Lapis admitted; she felt a longing to rectify that. "If we can get there quicker than we can get home, I'm all for it. It's looking downright _creepy_ out here now…"

Amethyst grinned before she shapeshifted into a sports car. "Climb in, Lala! I'll get us there in a jiffy!"

Lapis was understandably apprehensive about getting into a vehicle she'd seen many times, but still barely understood. "I… I don't have the first clue how work a car, Amethyst!"

"Oh, chill out already!" Amethyst exclaimed. "I can drive myself! No user input needed! Now c'mon!"

The storm wasn't easing up in the least, so Lapis' paranoia quickly faded as she put her trust in the quartz and hopped into front seat.

"L-let's just make this quick and simple," she nervously suggested. "I feel like I shouldn't be freaking out this much, but…"

"Eh, it's been a long day and this storm sucks big time," Amethyst assured as she started to speed off. "How 'bout a distraction? I heard you do some killer impressions, Laz, but somehow I've been missing 'em all!"

Surprisingly, this worked. Lapis smirked and snorted out in a manner _much_ like her fellow gem.

"Dude, you _so_ haven't witnessed my sheer awesomeosity and that's a damn shame. You sure you're ready to handle my totally radical mastery of mimicry, brah?"

Amethyst let out a long whistle after hearing that. "Holy smokes. You're a friggin' natural!"

"Let's see how many impressions I can get through before we reach Greg's place," Lapis smugly suggested. "If I get through the whole Crystal Gems roster, I'll know you're not as fast as you make yourself out to be."

"Crap, way to put on the pressure, man!" Amethyst laughed out as her car form sped up.

A bit ill-advised to do so on roads during a heavy downpour, but the quartz thought nothing of it.

"Alright, pedal's to the metal!" the shapeshifted gem assured her passenger. "Now do someone else!"

* * *

The weather wasn't much better at the Crystal Temple at this point. However, since she had been educated about Earth's weather and experienced rain before (though it was much milder than the current weather), 5XF wasn't immediately scared off by the rumbling thunder nor the crashes of lightning.

She never went back inside since she initially came out in anticipation of Lapis' return with Amethyst in tow. However, the refugee barely had either gem in mind while she waited far longer than she planned to for them. Her thoughts were largely preoccupied by the recent revelations regarding Sphalerite: namely, finding out directly from the fusion herself that despite being a caring and loving girlfriend, there was a side to her far darker than 5XF ever imagined… let alone would admit to.

In many ways, 5XF felt like she was betraying her lover for feeling any kind of doubt (no matter how little) when it came to Sphalerite's integrity. She knew full well that Sphalerite's retaliation was not at all hard to comprehend: a single mistake compelled her components to sentence their own fusion to existential purgatory.

Which, short of the components shattering, was the closest a fusion would ever come to being "killed off" conventionally.

However, 5XF couldn't shake how _wrong_ it felt to see Sphalerite being rather ruthless herself when it came to getting back at Steven and Peridot in the worst ways possible.

Then again, 5XF knew firsthand how it felt to get back at those who completely screwed up her life. Not only was it extremely hollow and unsatisfactory, the refugee felt completely ashamed of herself for going as far as she did in the first place. No matter how much she hated Steven and Peridot even after reaching that epiphany, 5XF understood that she not only took her revenge too far, but also became no better than the old Homeworld 5XG that the elder Peridot spent her whole life trying to _avoid_ becoming anything like.

It felt like this was a moral Sphalerite should have already known by heart, given that her fusion was comprised of a pacifist and a guilt-ridden former sociopath who also knew firsthand that revenge wasn't the answer to her problems.

The fusion came into 5XF's life _right after_ the technician learned that very lesson in her own right. And now that she looked back on the events that recently transpired in the beach house, the elder Peridot twin felt ill as she slowly pieced together why this mess left her feeling so conflicted.

Never did she think it was even possible to find any kind of fault with Sphalerite. 5XF knew no being was without flaw, of course, but she was dead certain any imperfection of Steven and Peridot's fusion would never hinder their relationship. Given that 5XF was responsible for helping Sphalerite build her identity (and vice-versa), it seemed impossible that the two would be able to keep secrets from each other. Everything Sphalerite was now, 5XF helped create.

That begged the question: was _she_ responsible for Sphalerite's very questionable morality?

The more 5XF thought about it, she became increasingly upset… but not for the reasons one would expect.

"_Your ability to experience that kind of guilt all on your own, along with feeling disgust with yourself over your actions… 5XF, that alone proves you are no monster. However heinous your actions were, you quickly understood that revenge was not the answer when you saw the results for yourself."_

Garnet's words were very uplifting at the time. They still were now, at least for 5XF's self-esteem.

"_To be able to comprehend that on your own…"_

The technician flinched as her sister's words came to mind.

"_She isn't inherently evil, nor beyond redemption. In some twisted way, she cares about Steven and I. And I suppose, given her firsthand experience with how empty enacting vengeance made 5XF feel, that __**would**__ logically compel her to make amends or generally prioritize jumping on any opportunity where she can perform good deeds."_

5XF could barely describe how she felt hearing Peridot saying this about her any better now than she could in the moment as it happened. She almost felt the urge to cry back then, and being by herself now, 5XF didn't hesitate to let her tears flow freely this time.

Not that they were even noticeable while she was sitting in the midst of a very windy downpour.

Garnet and Peridot's supportive words went a long way in building 5XF's self-confidence. Now that 5XF had a much firmer grasp on her identity, she had a much sturdier internal foundation to house her convictions. She could distinguish right from wrong with much greater ease compared to her level of comprehension just a few days ago.

Unfortunately, as much as it brought 5XF comfort to know that she truly was a morally-upright gem despite her horrendous behavior in Egypt… it also pained her greatly.

"_Sphalerite, please don't think of me as insensitive or ungrateful, but your components have been __**miserable**__ today due to having issues with their memory. How can you sound so nonchalant when you're admitting to __**screwing **__with their minds?"_

"_I appreciate your concern for them, because stars knows they certainly don't deserve it. They not only want to wipe __**me**__ from existence, but they continue to treat you like dirt."_

5XF only now realized that Sphalerite _never_ answered her question.

The fusion used sweet-talk to completely walk around her inquiry and successfully threw off the technician's concentration. It was a simple task to keep 5XF distracted, given the overall bizarre and unprecedented circumstances of her comeback.

Now that she had taken the time to thoroughly analyze her most recent exchange with her girlfriend, 5XF knew exactly why she felt so uneasy in her presence; why an event she'd normally see as miraculous instead felt like a malicious mistake.

Sphalerite knew right from wrong. Last night, when she realized she had inadvertently _trapped_ Steven and Peridot within her for several hours, she was utterly guilt-ridden and disillusioned. 5XF saw that the horrified look in her eyes perfectly matched her own when the technician realized just how badly she _intentionally_ hurt Steven and Peridot.

Less than 24 hours later, the fusion's behavior was so contrary to that, she almost felt like another person entirely.

Sphalerite was fully aware of the pain and agony her recent actions inflicted on Steven and Peridot – at no point did she ever deny that. The fusion readily owned up to her culpability in single-handedly being responsible for putting her components through torture on multiple occasions, and there was nary a trace of remorse in her tone nor her expression the entire time.

Even worse, Sphalerite sounded unabashedly _proud_ of herself for the crimes she committed. The smugness emanating from her as she bragged about her horrible accomplishments left 5XF feeling highly uncomfortable.

_And_, while she never outright stated to 5XF that she harmed Amethyst due to the quartz catching her red-handed, the technician definitely noticed that Sphalerite's way of phrasing regarding how she was able to maintain her guise _strongly implied_ that Steven and Peridot _weren't_ the only ones who found out about this already and had their memories wiped accordingly.

Even if there hadn't been any collateral damage yet, Sphalerite made it clear to her lover that she _would_ scramble the minds of any gem or human who could expose her. She had no reservations whatsoever about putting _anyone_ in harm's way just to cover her tracks – all for the sake of being able to freely see 5XF… and of course, ensuring the safety of their children.

The latter motivation was at least a little understandable. 5XF was going out of her way _not_ to think about their unborn gemlings, but since she knew the Era 2 Peridots were made to be _far_ better carriers than sires, and knowing just _how much_ she and Sphalerite did in 41 consecutive hours…

Well, it was just common sense that Sphalerite would inevitably impregnate her.

However, with even certified kindergarteners like herself and Peridot knowing little to nothing about _natural_ gem reproduction, it honestly terrified 5XF to acknowledge it. She had no idea how many geodes were forming within her – it was still too early for the new developing life to be made apparent yet – but with the Gypsum hanging over the Crystal Gems' heads and the elder Peridot especially being heavily involved with that hot mess… understandably, 5XF didn't have it in her to worry about this on top of everything else.

Though she _was_ well aware that her binding contract with the corrupted gem in the form of the crystal lodged tightly within her chest was _highly_ likely to threaten her unborn gemlings. As much as 5XF dreaded returning to Egypt, she understood it was the only way she could finally free herself from Gypsum's hold and ensure that the wicked gem wouldn't harm her young.

What was less of a certainty was whether or not 5XF impregnated Sphalerite; as Peridot explained to Steven the previous night, _all_ gems – even Era 2s – could serve both roles in the reproductive process. However, depending on the type of gem, some gems excelled in certain roles far better than others. Gems like quartzes had their seeding capabilities greatly emphasized at the cost of being inferior carriers due to them being a very valued, sought-after type for the Diamond Authority's M.O. – and naturally, pregnancy would greatly hamper a quartz's capabilities as a warrior, which was their primary function.

Conversely, Peridots were not in high demand due to being one of the most common breeds of gem in existence. Being lowly technicians who were never respected nor valued by anyone despite their vital role in Homeworld's functionality meant they were far more appropriate (in the eyes of Homeworld society, anyway) to be carriers for superior gem types who were far less commonly made. Again, Peridot confirmed as much to Steven when she recounted the harsh reality Yellow Pearl exposed her to – the ugly truth that Peridots only had one alternative purpose in life to pursue beyond their designated technician role.

Said alternative was to be a Pearl substitute for the more aggressively primal underground gems. Since Peridots were far more durable and most sported a build that appealed greatly to the unrestrained predators, the technician breed were collectively valued for being on par with Pearls (and in some respects, arguably superior to them) as carrier gems.

Granted, since natural gem reproduction was illegal on Homeworld for all but a few hundred years following the Lone Twin Massacre, this was largely kept under wraps from the Diamond Authority. However, while reproduction was illegal, general sexual activity _was_ permitted (though generally looked down upon). It was less of a privilege the Diamonds granted out of generosity, but rather more one granted out of necessity: aggressive alpha types like the quartzes could get pent-up and lose their self-control, which would end up sabotaging important missions or incite riots across Homeworld.

And after a certain civil war waged by a vengeful heterochromatic Fluorite nearly wiped out Homeworld entirely, the Diamonds were desperate to suppress any future uprisings… especially if they could be mitigated simply by letting the gems fulfill their needs.

5XF was upfront and honest with Sphalerite when she confessed how lacking she was in potency. She had learned that the success ratio of an Era 2 Peridot seeding their partner was very slim: only once every twenty-five attempts, regardless of the carrier's fertility.

Although, given the great abundance of time the couple had together, it was safe to say 5XF went well beyond that many rounds overall. While Sphalerite didn't outright say so, the elder Peridot could tell the fusion had very subtly communicated to her that she _did_ succeed in impregnating her girlfriend.

But 5XF _really_ didn't enjoy thinking about this: mostly because she had no idea what Sphalerite was doing to preserve her young ever since she defused. While the fusion assured her that she had a plan in mind for ensuring their safety, the technician did not dare ask what that plan entailed. Mostly, she knew it would likely fly right over her head as it would be well beyond the limits of her own imagination. But 5XF was also admittedly terrified to think about what was really being going on behind the proverbial closed doors.

Since 5XF's potency was so low, it made sense Sphalerite would especially be invested in making sure her lover's hard work didn't go to waste.

At best, 5XF assumed they were being stored in a protective pocket dimension while Sphalerite was out of the picture. That seemed to be Peridot's go-to method for dealing with objects she had no idea what else to do with, and it seemed safe enough.

She had no clue where the gemlings she sired truly were. 5XF desperately just wanted to trust that Sphalerite knew what she was doing.

But realistically… deep down, 5XF was painfully aware that _none of them_ knew what they were really doing. There were no guidelines to follow; no known past instances that would serve as a frame of reference.

And now that 5XF had reviewed her most recent encounter with Sphalerite and figured out exactly _why_ that entire moment made her feel uneasy rather than joyous, she had reached a conclusion: one that nearly tore her soul to pieces to acknowledge.

5XF _never_ taught Sphalerite to behave the way she did today. She would have never endorsed the fusion's conscious decision to torment her components – _especially_ in the manner Sphalerite went about it.

The utter lack of shame, remorse, or regret for her reprehensible actions revealed the fusion's true colors. Sphalerite was even deceiving 5XF herself to preserve her position. And when 5XF thought back on when the love of her life talked to her about how she used waystones to maintain her existence within her components…

… she realized the only "stones" that were available to function for such a purpose were those that comprised of _her unborn gemlings_.

It was certainly not through either Peridot or Steven's gemstones, as Peridot's hadn't even emitted any kind of light or energy while Sphalerite took over her body. The only consistent form of energy was represented by a singular glowing eye, as the fusion herself attested.

5XF found herself shaking with horror as these new revelations sunk in. She could no longer deny it: Sphalerite was using _everyone_ for her own self-serving agenda. And by everyone, that _included_ 5XF **and** their newly-conceived offspring.

Everyone was just a tool to Sphalerite at this point. While 5XF didn't doubt the fusion's love for her, Sphalerite's malicious misconduct and complete lack of empathy for those she hurt to get her way… it could no longer be brushed aside as a fluke or an isolated incident.

Peridot and Garnet's assessment of 5XF's personal growth assured the refugee that she was steadily becoming the gem she wanted to be. And she owed Sphalerite so much for helping her get this far.

But Sphalerite herself… she had gone off the rails. She was operating on self-learned behavior independently from her lover. Even worse, it felt like Sphalerite was actively casting away everything 5XF taught her during their time together on Millennium Island.

While 5XF didn't create this monster, she was now overwhelmed with doubt and despair.

All those precious memories she and Sphalerite created together… were they all nothing but lies?

Did 5XF ever truly know who Sphalerite was in the first place?

Internally, 5XF's inner conscience screamed to report her lover to the Crystal Gems _immediately_. Sphalerite was an active threat to everyone who came near her – her actions, regardless of motive, were inexcusable. She needed to be stopped before she could hurt anyone else.

However, doing so would be a complete betrayal to the love of her life. 5XF was dead certain a move like this would shatter their relationship. And she knew even in a best-case scenario, she'd likely never see Sphalerite again, anyway.

If 5XF went through with this, she would lose her primary reason to keep living. She would be sacrificing the one person the technician couldn't make sense of life without.

Sphalerite was _her_ center of gravity.

How could 5XF bring herself to _remove_ such an essential fixture to her new life?

The young Peridot stood up and kicked the sodden sand in frustration as she cried out in confusion and distress.

No matter what choice she made here, 5XF was going to hurt somebody, or more likely lose them entirely. She would be despised. Neither choice led to a happy ending for her.

She didn't want to choose at all – even though 5XF soon realized that abstaining from this choice was no different from choosing to cover up Sphalerite's crimes and allowing the rogue fusion to harm her new friends. It was impossible to stay neutral in this situation.

"_You __**need **__others in your life than just your girlfriend, I'm sorry to say."_

5XF felt a chill shudder through her core when she recalled this line from Sphalerite.

Despite Sphalerite's _highly_ selfish nature, she didn't want to keep 5XF all to herself. Since the day they met, all the way up to less than an hour ago, Sphalerite was actively pushing for her beloved little gem to branch out and make new friends. Many times, Sphalerite urged 5XF to befriend the Crystal Gems. And she was genuinely happy for the progress 5XF had made in that regard.

Though… she was notably disinterested with 5XF's success in calling a truce with Peridot to deal with Pearl.

However, Sphalerite seemed hellbent on making sure 5XF would be well taken care of by trusted friends in her absence. 5XF vaguely recalled the fusion desiring to befriend the Crystal Gems as well before their vacation ended… but based on her present-day actions, she imagined that goal had since been abandoned.

It seemed the fusion 5XF knew wasn't _entirely_ gone yet, but now she wondered how Sphalerite could rebound from this. Or if it was just a matter of time before that single selfless trait faded away as well…

5XF's thoughts were interrupted with the tides suddenly crashing into the beach and rushing inland _way _too close for comfort. She had been so absorbed in her misery over what to do about Sphalerite, the Peridot was oblivious to just how much worse the storm had gotten since it started.

With the heavy rainfall and powerful gusts of wind, 5XF was startled to find the beach house just _barely_ visible from where she stood – a stark contrast to sticking out like a sore thumb prior to the storm's arrival.

Logically, 5XF figured it would be wisest to retreat indoors for the time being. She was certain the weather had something to do with why Lapis was taking so long to come back, and she rightfully assumed the remaining Crystal Gems would worry about her if she remained out in this hazardous weather for much longer.

As she carefully made her way back towards the beach house, 5XF didn't get too far before she witnessed a phenomenon so outrageous, she just inherently knew it couldn't possibly be a product of Mother Nature.

While her view of the sky was largely obstructed by the giant cliff where the lighthouse stood, it was impossible to miss the sudden appearance of a _massive_ pillar of pink-hued energy shooting towards the sky. The explosion that heralded its arrival dwarfed the piercing loudness of the thunderstorm itself.

Ever-curious, 5XF was first inclined to move to a more ideal angle to get a better look, but when she caught sight of the beach house again, the refugee remembered that the Crystal Gems were more than just some rebel group opposing the tyranny of their totalitarian rulers.

They were more than glorified guides and teachers who would soon guide millions of gems just like 5XF into their new lives where they would finally find themselves.

They were also protectors of this planet. For better or worse, 5XF had fully accepted that Earth was her home now. She had no idea what to make of this pink light… but she did know the right thing to do was to rush back home as quickly as she could and inform her fellow gems as soon as possible.

* * *

"Noooopenopenopenope**NOPE!**"

Amethyst slammed her own breaks while Lapis clung to the car-shaped gem for dear life while she gaped at a most horrific scene.

Of course, as fast as the shapeshifted quartz sped along a very wet road, her form hydroplaned and spun out viciously, making it nearly impossible for either gem to focus on what was happening less than a mile away until the purple-shaded sports car finally stopped.

"Okay, that's the last time I ever joyride with _you_ at the wheel," Lapis grunted as she stumbled out the car. "Now… be honest with me, Amethyst: is _pink_ lightning normal for Earth? Because I've _never_ seen anything colored like this before when it comes to weather."

Amethyst resumed her usual form, _very_ dizzy from so violently spinning out on the road. However, she quickly got her bearings and rejoined her companion.

"That's a _hard_ no," Amethyst answered, not even attempting to be humorous about the ominous sight of the giant pink pillar of erratic, crackling light that continuously shot up into the sky. "But if it's pink, there's a safe bet on what it's all about."

Lapis visibly trembled as she quickly caught on to what the quartz implied. "Oh no… Steven…"

Amethyst solemnly nodded. "It's no coincidence it's getting bigger the closer we get to Greg's car wash. Something went down; something _bad_."

"Let's get a better look at what we're dealing with before we charge in," Lapis suggested. "Because if this is something we have to fight, I don't like our chances with just the two of us."

Amethyst had no problem with that whatsoever. "You're our water wench, so speed us on over there so we can see what we're up against. Then I'll call up the other gems to assemble while you make sure everyone over there's still alive. We'll team up once I call in the cavalry."

Lapis nodded to her fellow Crystal Gem, fully determined to perform to the best of her ability. "There's more than enough water on the road for us to ski across together; just hold on tight."

This at least meant Lapis didn't have to risk flying in this insane weather; not that she'd get very far under these windy conditions, anyway.

"Gotcha, Laz," Amethyst affirmed, wrapping an arm around the ocean gem's waist. "Let's go save the day."

* * *

"**EVERYONE, COME QUICKLY! THERE'S AN ABNORMALLY MASSIVE PILLAR OF PINK-HUED LIGHT SHOOTING INTO THIS PLANET'S ATMOSPHERE!"**

"Crystal Gems, assemble now! I've just witnessed a horrific vision at Greg's car wash and lives are at stake!"

"_I need all of you to gather into the living room immediately! I just got an emergency call from Amethyst!"_

"_**BRING IT IN, YOU CLODS! I JUST HAD A REALLY BAD FEELING THAT SOMETHING HORRIFIC IS HAPPENING TO STEVEN AND I HAPPEN TO HAVE A VERY GOOD TRACK RECORD WITH MY INSTINCTS!"**_

A tense, awkward silence followed the cries of four voices in unison. A drenched 5XF had just rushed in through the front door of the beach house, Garnet and Pearl ran out from their respective rooms, and Peridot stormed out from the bathroom… each gem not expecting to be met with the cries of so many others who were on the same page already.

"O-okay, so it's not just me who saw the giant pillar of pink light…?" 5XF meekly inquired.

"I saw one in my vision," Garnet confirmed.

"I didn't see anything, but that's exactly what Amethyst described when she called me," Pearl explained. "She and Lapis are on the scene as we speak, and they _desperately_ need backup."

"A pink light…" Peridot murmured as she shuddered. "So, something _is_ happening to Steven!"

Her fear gave way to sheer determination as she looked to her co-lead. "Now that we've established what the problem is, I'll take us there right away!"

"_**Wait!**__"_ Garnet urged, thankfully halting Peridot before she willed everyone to teleport to It's a Wash. "5XF is not a Crystal Gem, and this will be far too dangerous for her. Additionally, we need someone to watch over our two newest refugees."

Peridot raised a brow at the fusion, but then shrugged. "Uh, fair enough, I guess. So, the three of us should get–"

"I wasn't finished, Peridot."

"_Then don't pause between your statements like you __**are**__ finished,"_ the agitated technician muttered.

"Listen, we're going to need _everyone_ present for this," Garnet informed her, not minding the sass. "You and Pearl should first make a quick detour to Funland and pick up Bismuth before teleporting to It's a Wash. I must remain here for a moment to educate 5XF on a couple of crucial steps in minding the pair of Pearls, but I will rejoin you all shortly."

The fusion caught the very skeptic look on Peridot's face. "Trust me, this _is_ necessary. You do not want to see what will become of our home if I leave all three of our refugees to their own devices without any guidance. It's a very horrific possible future."

Peridot grumbled and rolled her eyes. "_Fine_, you made your point. Just try not to take too long, okay?"

Garnet nodded to her co-lead. "Make haste, you two. We will all be reunited soon."

Pearl shot her teammate a forced smile of reassurance. "Right; hopefully we'll have this nipped in the bud by the time you join in, Garnet. Right, Peridot?"

The youngest gem scoffed at her reluctant companion. "Don't push it, Pearl. We're going to make sure Bismuth is found _quickly_ to keep this duo as short-lived as possible."

She looked over in the direction of the still-wet 5XF before preparing for teleportation to Funland for the second time today. While neutral at first, the elder Peridot was stunned and flustered to see her sister's features soften considerably.

"5XF… you're more than capable of taking care of yourself," Peridot gently commended. "Just make sure those two Pearls don't overpower you; you are our senior refugee, after all."

A faint blush spread across Peridot's cheeks just then as her eyes darted towards the floor. While 5XF was touched, she was more troubled by not knowing for sure whether it was truly Peridot speaking to her at this moment… or if was Sphalerite _pretending_ to be Peridot.

"I will take my role as interim caretaker of this household seriously," 5XF politely assured. "Don't waste your energy worrying about me… Steven needs you right now."

Peridot managed to smile earnestly at 5XF before nodding to her in agreement. "Yes, he certainly does. You have my utmost gratitude for everything you've done for me today, 5XF. We'll do our best to ensure you won't be left here alone for long. Stay safe."

With that, Pearl and Peridot vanished into thin air, presumably going straight to Funland to hunt Bismuth down before assisting Lapis and Amethyst.

"So…" 5XF couldn't help but feel awkward now that she was alone with Garnet in the living room.

It was a safe bet to assume both Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl were still in mourning over their lost Diamonds in their fellow Pearl's room.

"What exactly do I need to do for the Pearls, then?" 5XF inquired. "Not that I would know any better, but I very much doubt anything here truly needs your attention more so than whatever is emitting all that highly unstable energy outside."

"Follow me," Garnet tersely instructed the little gem as she headed into the bathroom. "This may surprise you, but I lied. It's actually quite necessary for you to be part of this mission."

5XF's jaw nearly dropped to the floor; she wasn't sure what horrified her more: the fact that Garnet admitted to lying, or the very idea of herself being anywhere near the source of that ominous pink light.

"Wh-_WHAT?!_ But it _must_ be too dangerous for me, Garnet!" 5XF argued. "I have no combat capabilities whatsoever; without limb enhancers, I'm completely useless! I'd be more of a liability to your team than anything else!"

"Your role as I've seen it will not be based on combat," Garnet cryptically told her. "But in order to resolve this conflict, your presence is required."

"_Why?!"_ 5XF had a _very_ hard time buying this. "I have nothing to say to Steven! A-and if I am truly needed, why did you tell 5XG and Pearl that I couldn't accompany you all?!"

Garnet's tone became rather ominous as she walked to a certain corner of the bathroom after the pair passed through the door.

"Because right now, your sister cannot be trusted. I see that she has not truly been herself for quite some time. I'm hoping you will be compliant enough to share everything you know, 5XF, because our team's stability is already greatly compromised if I cannot trust my own fellow leader."

5XF gulped when she saw the fusion was specifically approaching the hamper filled with Steven's dirty laundry. "Wh-what…. what do you expect me to say?" she meekly asked. "I mean, I'll do my best, but I don't understand…"

"I don't suppose you have a clear idea what "Peridot" referred to when she spoke of the waystones," Garnet grimly stated. "But I imagine you are more than capable of enlightening me in _other_ ways."

From the hamper, Garnet unearthed the communicator that she instructed 5XF to leave behind before she and Peridot teamed up to face off the pair of Pearls.

Said communicator had never been turned off.

A whimpering 5XF felt herself stumbling back-first against the wall in shock as she suddenly felt dizzy and sick: she knew exactly what Garnet was trying to convey through her body language.

"If you want to avoid this day ending with a tragedy, you would do well to **start talking**, 5XF."

Just as importantly as choosing who to pledge allegiance to at this juncture, 5XF also had to decide who she was going to **betray** from here on out.

Regardless of her choice, this was the refugee's point of no return.

* * *

**[ NEXT PHASE: Sphalerite VS the Crystal Gems ]**


	9. Life Finds a Way

**Notes:**

**Some of the stuff you see in this chapter will probably sound familiar to those of you who are in The Know regarding the Steven Universe Future leaks. I guarantee that's all entirely coincidental, and I'll admit I panicked to get this chapter out before SUF starts up its final 10 episodes. Last thing I wanna hear is how I'm doing a carbon-copy of the finale with this series. It should go without saying that I'm not looking forward to the impending series finale - more and more, I feel so validated in how I screwed up CYM. No matter how shitty GAverse Steven's life is, I really think he's a far better-adjusted dude than SUF Steven. **

**I also had a bit of a creative nervous breakdown and scrapped this chapter about 8k of the way in because I hated it that much. Very little of that was salvaged for the final product, surprisingly. That's the first time I actually ditched a chapter that far in, so I suppose that says a lot about how bad I felt the first version was. I'm still a little iffy on what you're about to read, but I hope you'll find something enjoyable about it. I kinda wanted to save this to be posted on GA Amethyst's birthday (Febraury 29th, as confirmed in chapter 3 of this story!), but even more leaks are coming out as we get closer to the final 10 episodes of SUF starting up, so... eh. Close enough.**

* * *

Despite the day being only a few hours past the halfway point, Beach City in the afternoon far more closely resembled the dead of night.

The skies were nearly pitch-black from the cloud cover – the darkness brought on by this tropical storm forced the street lights to switch on across the entirety of the town.

Because of the unique problematic elements behind the current crisis combined with the ongoing chaotic weather, the Crystal Gems were forced to act in fragmented segments far longer than any of them anticipated.

In the time that elapsed since 5XF confessed to Garnet, not much was really getting done. Due to the storm, Peridot and Pearl couldn't find Bismuth right away. Since their resident blacksmith couldn't be reached directly through any device and Peridot lacked Steven's ability to aura-track, the duo was forced to seek her out blindly.

And, of course, it wasn't long before the pair's progress was further hampered by their lacking compatibility (combined with still-lingering bitter feelings from their feud earlier in the day). Disagreeing at nearly every turn for where to look for Bismuth next, Pearl and Peridot's progress stalled until they could finally track their teammate down in Funland.

The one thing they _could_ agree on was to _not_ admit how much time it took for them to finally reunite with Bismuth.

Over at the scene of It's a Wash, Amethyst and Lapis were very limited in what they could do once they saw for themselves the opposition that loomed ahead.

It was the one area in Beach City where the near-total absence of light was not a factor: the overwhelming and constant pillar of pink-hued energy emitting from It's a Wash's now-obliterated office rooftop ensured the area's maintained visibility despite the storm effortlessly diminishing it everywhere else in town.

However, the overall establishment's structural integrity became further compromised the longer this went on. Sooner or later, the rest of the building would give out just like the rooftop before it.

By the time Lapis and Amethyst arrived on the scene, the former flinched as she and the quartz were greeted by a very unsettling visual: the new sign for It's a Wash, made by herself and Peridot, crashing into the ground after being torn in half by the wildly chaotic power.

"How the heck are we supposed to get in there without getting torn to shreds?!" Amethyst cried out, clearly not used to encountering dire scenes like this without her usual teammates.

Lapis was similarly distressed, but her mind raced to think of what options were available to them.

"W-well, we know Steven must still be inside," she realized. "And there's no way Greg would cut and run in this situation, so he has to be trapped in there…"

"Great, so Steven's definitely still alive or else he wouldn't be doling out that power," Amethyst grumbled.

However, she became much more somber as a much more depressing possibility came to mind. "… But Greg's chances… probably aren't so good."

Both gems knew just how much it would break Steven in every way possible if Greg didn't survive this. The damage would be utterly irreparable if Steven was the cause for his father's death, no matter what triggered this destructive power of his.

While the office windows shattered not long after the roof was blown apart, Lapis noticed energy wasn't flooding out from this open space. Neither she nor Amethyst could see anything inside, of course – the light was far too intense to make out any details at all.

"So, our top priority is to get Greg out of there as soon as we can," Lapis understood. "But I think it's safe to say either of us coming into contact with that power would _probably_ do us in."

Amethyst nodded in agreement. "Not gonna lie; it freaks the crap outta me that Steven can even do this. And my skillset's all about CQC – that doesn't mean diddly squat against Diamond-level offense. Not that I'd wanna hit Steven anyway, but…"

Lapis gulped at the idea. "Yeah, we may not have a choice about that. Steven's been able to keep this up throughout the storm, so that already tells me any concentrated water I throw in this beam's path will turn into vapor before it _can_ hit anything else."

"Well, we gotta decide on something!" the increasingly-antsy Amethyst exclaimed. "We don't know how long Greg's been in there or how bad off he is! The longer we sit here and do sweet FA, the greater the odds that today's gonna be your first experience with a human corpse, Laz!"

"Look: I get it, and I'm not disagreeing," Lapis assured, though her tone was shaky. "But if either of us get poofed or shattered by blindly charging in, then how different is that from not doing anything?!"

The quartz gulped on reflex just visualizing that in her head. "Guess it'd be in Steven's best interest to make sure _we're_ not with Greg on the possible casualty list, but then what're we gonna do from here?!"

"I think I might have a plan!" A new but familiar voice called out from behind the gems. "It'll still be risky, but we have to accept that there's no way to go about fixing this _without_ taking a huge risk."

Both Lapis and Amethyst turned around to see Connie of all people right behind them with her sword in hand. She was atop the back of Lion, so there was no mystery as to _how_ she suddenly appeared, but…

"Ohhh–_hey!_ Dude, I didn't even call you!" Amethyst cheered with excitement and relief. "How the heck did you manage to get here before everybody else?! Aren't you supposed to be still doing your school thing?"

"My whole school's on lockdown on account of the storm," Connie informed the quartz. "We all had to retreat to a designated shelter area until it passed, but Lion warped in just as I was set to follow my class."

As Connie climbed down from her trusty steed, she patted Lion on the head with her free hand. "I know Lion wouldn't approach me at a time like this unless it was _really_ serious, so I only asked him to make a quick pitstop to my room so I could get my sword – it's not exactly something I can bring with me to school without raising a _lot_ of red flags."

She walked over to join her comrades while her focus shifted towards the destructive pink energy threatening to crumble the car wash. "You're both sure this is really _his_ doing? Steven doesn't usually let out destructive power like this – I mean, not for this long. This doesn't really fit well with his "Diamond of Life" role…"

"You know anyone else who puts out energy like that?" Amethyst rhetorically asked the girl. "His powers have kinda been off-and-on the fritz since that first Homeworld mission. But I haven't seen it this bad since Ste-man lost his friggin' marbles while we fought the White Diamond clone."

Connie nodded; she recalled all too well how badly Steven broke down in that particular battle. After all, that was when Stevonnie broke apart due to her and Steven having an argument – though the latter was _clearly_ in a bad place mentally and emotionally at the time.

That by itself was a horrific moment, but even worse than that was Connie witnessing Steven completely deteriorate into a madman who barely resembled himself. He became impulsive, violent… even _sadistic_. And Connie could literally do nothing but watch Steven commit acts that to this very day he continued to regret.

They also hadn't fused to become Stevonnie at all since that time.

Granted, much of that was due to a lack of opportunity, respect for Peridot supplanting her previously-held position as Steven's closest confidant (among other roles), and the unavoidable awkwardness of the fact that Connie and Steven – much like Lapis and Peridot – never had properly talked through their issues with each other. Said issues went beyond the dissent between the jam buds during that mission: Connie never truly had sat down with Steven and properly talked with him about her general behavior towards him not so long ago.

Connie sincerely hoped to soon have an opportunity to make up for her shortcomings after Steven's return.

However, she was currently faced with a much more urgent matter. Connie had silently studied her surroundings before making her presence known to her fellow Crystal Gems (the loudness of the storm easily drowned out the sound of Lion warping in with her). A few key details stood out to the young teen, but she didn't have the luxury to carefully consider all their options. Time was of the essence.

"I hate to say it, but we really can't wait for back-up," Connie solemnly admitted. "Either way, we have no choice but to approach this head-on: this energy isn't gonna stop until we disrupt the source. And it's the only way we're gonna be able to get Steven's dad out of there before it's too late."

"Kinda a no-brainer," Amethyst quipped. "The real problem is _how_ we do that without gettin' blown to bits. You said you had an idea, right?"

Connie nodded, though couldn't avoid looking slightly apprehensive of her own idea. "The energy current's trajectory is towards the sky – that _has_ to be why this place is still standing at all even though its roof was blown off."

"Well, the windows are gone, too," Lapis pointed out. "But something's off about that…"

"Exactly," the young teen concurred. "There's nothing standing between that power and where we're standing, so if the output was that widespread, we'd be dealing with lasers from the side along with the big beam up top. If we stay low to the ground, we _should_ be safe with a direct approach."

Amethyst smirked as she quickly grasped what Connie was going for. "Ey, _yeah_ – we still can't see squat in there with all the light, but that doesn't mean the whole area's an instant death trap! It just _looks_ like one."

While relieving to hear that this situation probably wasn't _as_ hopeless as it seemed, the eldest of this trio still remained apprehensive.

"That may be true, but isn't Steven's power known to be kind of erratic?" Lapis worriedly inquired. "I'm sure he's not really aware of what he's doing right now, but we can't be sure exactly how fragile his mental state is and how far off the deep end he's gone or is _willing_ to go. He might not even recognize us; if we're not careful with our approach, we might trigger Steven to nuke this entire block."

"Need I remind you that Greg's probably cookin' in there while you worry about those "maybes", Laps?" Amethyst chided the terraformer. "If we keep stalling, we're gonna lose this opportunity!"

"L-look, I'm just trying to make sure this doesn't backfire on us!" Lapis snapped back. "We can't afford to risk our lives any more than we can risk Greg's – if we all come in together and make one wrong move, we're _all_ getting wiped out on the spot."

"You've got a point, Lapis," Connie reluctantly conceded. "I still think this is our only option, but it's probably a bad idea for us to charge in there all at once. The safest alternative I can think of is coming in at different angles – and splitting up our objectives. Some of us come in just to get Steven's dad and get out; whoever's left goes directly for Steven."

Amethyst and Lapis were both fully on board with this idea. Both gems briefly studied their surroundings to determine which roles they were best suited for.

"Lala, you're our powerhouse," the quirky quartz determined. "_And_ you've got powers that have the best chance of knockin' Steven out without really hurting him much. How do you feel about being solo on Team Steven?"

"Makes sense," Lapis tentatively agreed. "But I'm still worried there won't be a safe angle to approach him from. The power's not that widespread yet, but we have no way of knowing whether or not Steven's got his own barrier in there."

Connie smirked as an innovative idea struck her just then. "Even if he's got a barrier, there's one spot where I'm sure you can at least knock Steven off his feet: _right beneath him._"

"Clever girl," Amethyst slyly commended as she abruptly shapeshifted into a drill. "I can take care of that in a jiffy! Steven's gotta be in the eye of that storm, so I'll carve Lapis out a tunnel that'll lead just a few feet below."

She eyed the tense terraformer and smirked. "You can use your water to plow through the rest of the way, right? Pretty sure even being this super-powered, Steven can't no-sell a geyser erupting right beneath him."

"G-guess that's a lot safer than just flying straight in and hoping for the best," Lapis acknowledged.

She hated how she couldn't shake her nerves; Amethyst and even Connie looked so confident in the face of such a horrific situation. Lapis couldn't fathom how either of them had the strength to smile at a time like this, but she envied them nonetheless.

"Connie, even if you and Amethyst lay low, how are you going to protect yourselves in there in case something goes wrong?" she asked while Amethyst went straight to work drilling a tunnel in the middle of the driveway.

Lapis' eyes widened as Connie presented her sword.

"This is a sword made by Bismuth," Connie told the gem. "And the day she gave it to me, she said not even a Diamond could break this blade. I should be able to deflect any stray beams that come our way, so don't worry about us. Amethyst and I aren't sticking around for long."

When Connie spotted the lingering traces of worry and doubt on her teammate's face, she flashed her a reassuring smile.

"You trust Bismuth's skills, right?"

Lapis felt her cheeks blush in reaction to this inquiry. She was only flustered for a short moment before offering a smile back at her human comrade.

"More than you know," the ocean gem warmly assured.

"_Tunnel's done!"_ Amethyst's echoes hollered from below the hole shortly before the quartz herself hopped out, back in her usual form. "We ready to roll, Crystal Gems?!"

Connie focused on the building ahead. Her smile faded; the time for pleasantries was over.

"Let's go, Amethyst," she decreed. "Good luck, Lapis!"

Lapis quickly hovered over to the newly-created hole in the concrete; she finally managed to shake off her concerns and commit to the plan of action. "Be quick about getting Greg out of there, you two! Once I disrupt Steven, there's no telling what'll happen next!"

"Good call," Connie commended. "Gather up your water and wait for my signal, then. The second you see us coming out, that's your cue to charge in and put an end to this!"

And with that final call, Amethyst and Connie crouched down as close to the ground as they could and rushed into the office. Lapis carefully watched on while she took advantage of the abundance of rainwater to prepare for her own part of this mission.

* * *

Connie turned out to be right: almost all the energy was well above her head (as well as Amethyst's). Still, the light was nearly blinding at this distance, so neither of them could even see Steven in the eye of his own storm.

However, Steven was _not_ part of their objective at this juncture. Both were quick to crawl through the office and comb over the few detailed areas they could make out within the cloak of overwhelming pink-hued luminosity.

It wasn't long before Greg was spotted in the distance. As feared, he was very much down, out, and visibly injured.

While Connie and Amethyst made a beeline for the man, Steven's energy output started to destabilize. It was possible he sensed their presence… just as it was equally possible that Steven himself was running out of energy _to_ expend.

He remained invisible within his own light, however, and while he was likely more vulnerable to be disrupted, the lack of the energy's stability led to stray smaller beams haphazardly firing off in random directions.

Thankfully, Bismuth's words were not empty ones: Connie's sword easily deflected the few blasts fired off in hers and Amethyst's direction.

With Connie on laser guard duty, Amethyst managed to secure Greg. After a silent nudge from the quartz carrying the man, Connie immediately led her group to the exit.

There would be time to fuss over details shortly; now was _not_ the time to dwell on them.

Lapis let out a massive sigh of relief when she saw her friends emerge from the office in one piece, though her joy was short-lived as she soon realized how badly battered Greg truly was.

However, before she could burden herself with guilt over taking too long to save her fellow teammate due to her uncertain and indecisive nature, Lapis remembered this was her signal to act. _She_ was the one tasked with pacifying Steven and putting an end to this pillar of destructive power.

The ocean gem immersed herself in the mass of water and promptly flew straight down the tunnel. With all her might, Lapis forced her way through the end of the tunnel and tore it a new hole – right on the floor of the office in the eye of the energy storm.

She smirked as she heard a very startled reaction above her – Amethyst made quite a large tunnel to minimize the odds of her precision being off, so Lapis knew she had successfully managed to disrupt Steven from this destructive cycle.

However, the success was short-lived. The voice Lapis heard… it didn't sound much like Steven at all.

Also, as she feared, startling a clearly-unstable hybrid _did_ trigger a nasty reaction. Lapis had the cover of the underground debris she broke through to survive it, but the persisting pink hue abruptly shifted to a near-blinding white.

A far nastier explosion followed soon after.

As did the total destruction of It's a Wash.

* * *

After minutes of seeing nothing but white, Lapis' vision finally returned to her. Dazed and barely conscious, she found that her lower torso continued to hang beneath the tunnel while she had been blown back-first to the floor.

_Something_ didn't feel right, but Lapis couldn't put her finger on what ailed her. However, considering what she just barely survived through, it was safe to assume her gemstone _probably_ sustained a bit of damage. However, while her form remained fairly stable… Lapis found that she could barely move.

She also had difficulty in making out her surroundings. While the area was no longer over-saturated in light, the drastic shift to near-total darkness continued to obscure much of the horrific sight before the ocean gem.

While her first instinct was to gather her strength to check on her teammates (not hearing Connie's or especially Amethyst's voices at this time was a major red flag), Lapis' attention was soon diverted by the presence of a subtly-glowing figure before her.

Much to her confusion, the conductor of this orchestrated chaos was none other than Sphalerite.

Or, at least… it certainly _looked_ like Sphalerite. However, her coloration seemed to be in a constant shift between all-pink and… strictly Steven-themed.

Whenever her body wasn't overtaken with the pink energy, Sphalerite's wildly curly hair and both buns were uniformly Steven's dark brown. Her skin color matched Steven's, the visor was pink (as were her gemstones), and her wardrobe lacked all traces of Peridot's influence. She was clad in nothing more than a black shirt and boxers.

While this coloration massively confused Lapis, naturally the more pertinent question she had was what Peridot was doing here… and _why_ Sphalerite was here at all after she had been banned from existence this morning.

"I, oh… oh _no…_"

Sphalerite too looked dazed, but far more aware of her surroundings. She was in full panic mode as she took in the sights of destruction on all sides of her.

"N-no, I never would have… I-I'd never blow up this place voluntarily!" the fusion cried out. "Dammit, Steven! What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you proud of yourself now?! Look at what you put Dad through!"

Lapis' jaw hung low, but she couldn't bring herself to speak; anything she was about to say was quickly dropped when she witnessed Sphalerite's form shift into Steven… and _only_ Steven.

"D-don't you _dare_ throw all this on me!" Steven sobbed out. "If you just _got over yourself_ and trusted me, none of this would have happened! I don't know how you pulled it off, but you actually made a **worse decision** than the one you were about to make!"

"_SHUT UP! I'm so sick of you judging me!"_ Steven's form shifted right back into the oddly-colored Sphalerite as those words screeched from the hybrid's lips.

Since the other voice was _mostly_ Steven's with a bit of a distortion, Lapis was all the more bamboozled by this exchange.

"You can't blame me for not trusting someone like you, Steven!" Sphalerite cried. "B-but I know I'm just delaying the inevitable doing it my way! I couldn't choose! But **I'm** not the one who tried to drag Pink 2.0 into this, okay?! That one's _all on you!_"

"What else could I do?!" Steven countered after his body shifted once again. "I'm not sure if I even meant to do that!"

The hybrid assumed Sphalerite's form shortly after this, but she visibly grunted as the pink aura returned and threatened to consume her entire body.

"Th-that's the _worst_ thing you could have done!" Sphalerite sputtered as she struggled to utilize her fraction of willpower to ward away the Diamond's influence. "Pink Diamond 2.0 and I _can't coexist!_ I represent you and Peridot; _not_ your Diamond aliases, you moron!"

"S-so at least Pink 2.0 could kick you out of my body!" Steven argued back; audibly worn down and desperate. "I-I _really_ hate pulling out that form unless I absolutely have to, but you're not giving me much of a choice here, Sphalerite! I don't care what your reason is – this is still _my body_, not yours!"

When the teen's body morphed into the fusion's again, she howled out with a deafening rage.

"_If Pink 2.0 prevails, __**they're all finished! **__He is __**not compatible**__ as a carrier! Do you __**hear me**__, you __**preachy little asshole?!**__"_

Lapis was beginning to wish she wasn't conscious for this. When Steven was next visible to her, the terraformer was abruptly shaken to the core.

Steven's dark brown curls now had clashing pink swirls mixed in. His hair overall had grown both in size and volume. His body seemed notably more filled out, much like his Diamond counterpart's. A subtle pink tint washed over his skin. His eyes were glowing pink… however, only his right pupil was diamond-shaped.

It wasn't the first time Lapis had seen Steven like this. However, she never anticipated to see it again – after all, these traits marked Steven's transitional state between his natural form and his Diamond alias before White Diamond properly awakened him.

Since then, Steven could shift between his default form and Pink Diamond 2.0 with ease. There was no reason to believe he'd ever be trapped in a chaotic state of identity crisis purgatory again.

Steven seemed oblivious to the warning signs of Pink taking over as he absorbed the impassioned words of the fusion.

"Y-you mean… if I ever turn into Pink 2.0… they're all gonna _die?_ Just like that…?"

"Like I said, he and I _can't_ coexist. That extends to anything that's _part of me_ as well, Steven."

Sphalerite too showed visible traits of Pink 2.0's influence starting to creep in, much like her component's.

"Same rule applies to Chartreuse Diamond," the fractured fusion flatly added. "And the more discord there is between us, the easier it is for Pink to overtake us _both_. You _need_ to let me take over from here, Steven!"

Once again, Steven was back to his usual form, though Pink 2.0's accents were gradually becoming more pronounced. He also looked utterly _exhausted._

"I-I can't trust you, Sphalerite," he lowly growled while he started to stagger. "I-I hoped you really took what Dad said to heart, but… _nrrrgh_… I oughta be _used_ to setting myself up for disappointment by now."

The mention of Greg alerted Lapis; she just now remembered how badly injured he appeared in the brief moments she saw him before executing her phase of this little mission.

_Whoever_ this was, Lapis knew Greg's best chance at survival lied within this conflicted figure.

"St-Steven–" Lapis grunted, as she quickly forgot she too was rather badly injured. "If that's really you, you need to heal Greg right now!"

"–Lapis?!" Steven nearly stumbled back as he swiftly turned around to see Lapis lying in the wreckage nearby. "H-holy geez, I… I should have sensed you by now! How'd you get caught up in this?!"

Lapis shook her head. "We'll go over all that later. But your dad needs your attention _right now_, Steven! And I haven't heard a peep from Amethyst or Connie – _please_ tell me they're okay!"

"_They're_ here too?!" Steven was further struck with fear, guilt, and grief. "A-and I just…"

He just realized that meant his actions had not only harmed his father, but _three_ of his friends as well. While emotionally paralyzed, his body soon found its second wind as he rushed over towards where the entrance of the building once was and dug through the masses of rubble in hopes of finding someone.

Amethyst was found first; out cold and badly battered. It appeared from her torn clothing that she got the brunt of the blast from the back, so at least her gemstone was relatively healthy… though like Lapis', there were a number of fractures and chipping.

Underneath her was Connie. It seemed the quartz had protected her from getting too badly damaged, but she was sporting several cuts and bruises nonetheless, as well as a tattered coat. Connie was unconscious, but already on the verge of stirring. On the plus side, her sword remained perfectly intact.

Much like Amethyst, Connie shielded Greg from the blast as much as she could – but she was understandably limited in that ability due to the size difference. While Greg didn't really seem much worse off than how Amethyst and Connie found him, the deep scars and burns across his body proved he did indeed get the worst of the carnage fueled by Steven, Sphalerite, and Pink Diamond 2.0.

Steven only let out a panicked wail in reaction to this before immediately licking his right hand and slapping it across one of Greg's many wounds.

He was aghast to see absolutely nothing happen.

"N-no… _no_… _**not again**_…"

Lapis was at a loss for words. Of all times for Steven's healing to switch off, it had to be _now_.

Steven's left eye shined intensely. "Y-you need to let _me_ take care of this, Steven! Your stamina's almost entirely depleted, and–"

"–Oh, **can it**, will you?!" Steven growled back at himself. "Me and you _share_ stamina – you're not gonna be any more successful than me! Pink 2.0 might be a different story, but–"

"–**Bring him up one more time and I'm taking you over for good **_**and**_** absorbing your conscious mind."**

Lapis couldn't believe she heard a statement like this come straight out of Steven's mouth, though the distortion proved it wasn't truly _his_ word.

Steven was similarly sickened by what his fusion just threatened.

That was _White Diamond_ levels of despicable ruthless aggression.

And such vile sentiments were reflected when Sphalerite's venomous spewing empowered the gradual pink-toned takeover.

"I… I don't know how to make him stop," Steven quietly whimpered. "I-I'm not used to being him yet; I thought he'd understand me changing my mind about needing him, but…"

"You promised him some time to exist and then cruelly took it away," his Sphalerite side snidely remarked. "Of _course_ he won't take that well – after all, you just slighted a _Diamond_."

Steven hadn't thought of it that way… but now he was officially scared out of his mind. He finally understood why Peridot went out of her way to not assume her Chartreuse Diamond form – even when it would have spared her so much pain.

"I-I don't understand what's happening to you at all," Lapis nervously stated as she re-entered the conversation. "But if you can't heal, why aren't you thinking about other ways to help your friends?! Greg _needs_ _your help _to save his life right now; doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"I-I'm trying, I'm _trying_," Steven sobbed back as he grasped his head. "Maybe a…. maybe a…."

He glanced at Connie and suddenly had an idea. "A hospital! M-my phone –"

Steven paused as he remembered just then that he was not in possession of his phone. He left it in Greg's van before going inside to catch up with his father.

Said van was now overturned and utterly totaled, much like It's a Wash as a whole. There was a possibility that his phone got lucky and evaded permanent damage, but the wreckage looked like it was miles away from where Steven presently was, slumped to his knees.

The tropical storm continued to rage on amidst this crisis, however. This phone probably wasn't _that_ lucky evading the more typical lethal fate most electronic devices met.

The dreaded overwhelming despair threatened to consume Steven yet again. Of course, now Sphalerite wasn't interjecting her sass every other second at a time where he really could use it. Ideas for where to go from here simply weren't coming to mind, but that was understandable.

Amethyst and Connie still looked to be out of it (the latter still on the verge of regaining consciousness but hadn't reacted to the sound of Steven's voice at all) – Lapis was similarly functioning at a bare minimum. Steven couldn't heal his heavily wounded companions, and now he couldn't simply call for help the old-fashioned way.

Considering Steven couldn't sense any of his three companions until Lapis spoke up and directly told him they were present, it was safe to deduce that and his inability to heal were the results of an energy burnout. And since Sphalerite did indeed share his stamina, Steven could only assume his attempt to trigger his Pink Diamond 2.0 form and the latter's persistence in dominating all three entities was the only reason why he hadn't completely passed out yet.

However, Sphalerite made it very clear why it simply _wasn't_ an option to let Pink 2.0 take the reigns from here. Steven didn't need his powers to know Sphalerite spoke directly from the heart when she angrily explained why it was a mistake to summon his inner Diamond.

True, it was likely she was still partially driven to fully overtake Steven and knew she couldn't compete with Pink 2.0 – so using Steven to suppress his invasive godlike alias was her best chance in becoming the dominant identity.

However, Steven much more clearly heard the fury of a very protective mother-to-be: he had felt Sphalerite's genuine sorrow when she realized she'd been using her own unborn gemlings as a means to control her components. It didn't make her any less horrible of a person to have done it in the first place, but unlike White Diamond, the fusion was _crushed_ with remorse for her wrongdoing. She was similarly distraught that her actions led to their current situation: Steven truly believed Sphalerite had no intention of destroying Greg's car wash or severely injuring the man himself.

Bottom line: while Sphalerite likely had every intention of deceiving Steven and fighting him for control again once Pink 2.0 was fully suppressed, her main priority was set on getting her young _out_ of immediate danger. That was the only part she and Steven were in full agreement on, and the hybrid figured he should be grateful that his fusion was finally stepping back so he could function without her consciousness butting in every other sentence.

While Sphalerite wasn't speaking up, she was still very much active within her host: the only true upside to Pink 2.0's attempted takeover was the natural camouflage it provided. Normally, the glowing pink left eye of Steven's would give the fusion away immediately, but now that Pink 2.0's influence spread to his right eye, they were nearly indistinguishable. The only true difference was Sphalerite's eye lacking the diamond pupil, but in the midst of a downpour at a great distance, _no one_ was going to pick up on that.

And considering Pink Diamond 2.0's influence spread throughout various other places across Steven's body, that would naturally draw more attention and be a more imminent concern in everyone's minds.

Sphalerite knew there was only one surefire way she would be able to overcome both entities…

… Which caused Steven a _great_ deal of worry; he felt himself smile just as three new figures warped in on the scene. While he was legitimately relieved to finally see more of his friends show up in his hour of need, the twinge of cocksure assurance was _very_ distinct and out-of-place. In a situation like this, _nothing_ should be certain.

But clearly, Sphalerite felt otherwise.

* * *

"_Ohmystars– __**STEVEN!**__"_

Peridot, Bismuth, and Pearl did _not_ expect to come across a scene like this. They were prepared to see It's a Wash damaged to some degree, of course… but _this_ was utter annihilation.

Barely a couple of seconds passed as the new arrivals took in this horrific sight before all three Crystal Gems rushed immediately over to the scene.

Bismuth made a beeline for Lapis and embraced her. "Oh, Lap! Please tell me we're not too late! Peri and Pearl got held up lookin' for me!"

"I… I…" The comfort Lapis felt from her close friend barely lasted a second before she spotted Peridot rushing in on the scene.

Considering she had witnessed Steven struggle for dominance between his and Peridot's _fusion_, and now had seen proof that Peridot truly _hadn't_ been here at all until now when by all rights she should have been with Steven all along left her feeling mentally inundated with endless questions.

"… Bismuth, I'm–… I'm not sure what's even _real_ anymore. Where do I even start?"

Pearl and Peridot, both running in Steven's direction, were abruptly stopped when Connie suddenly emerged from the rubble right in front of the hybrid. Steven was dumbfounded by this as well, considering his friend showed no signs of waking up until now. While a challenge for the girl, she managed to stand on her own two feet.

"C-Connie, what in the world are you doing here?!" Pearl cried out. "Sweetie, you're _bleeding!_ Y-you need–"

Though she was powering through a myriad of injuries, Connie held a firm stance and an even firmer glare in her friends' direction.

She pointed to the rubble by her side. "I'll live, Pearl. Amethyst needs your help _way_ more than I do, but before you do anything else…"

Connie tossed her phone to Pearl, who managed to catch it.

"Steven's dad is in _really_ bad shape and Steven can't heal right now," she reported. "I wouldn't ask you to do this unless we were completely of options, but you need to call my mom. We don't know when Steven's powers will come back, but we can't leave his dad out here like this any longer than we have already. _He needs a hospital_."

It deeply troubled Connie to insist on this, but naturally she knew the irreparable damage it would cause Steven if he happened to become indirectly responsible for his father's death. Besides that, she considered Greg himself a friend. No doubt he was someone Connie would do everything in her power to save, no matter what.

While she knew she would be getting in _heaps_ of trouble at home (not only for putting her life at risk like this again, but skipping school to do so _and_ leaving at a time she absolutely should not have), Connie naturally knew it was far more important to save Greg's life. She was well aware the Crystal Gems were in no condition to transport him.

Actually, there was a singular exception… and when said exception didn't speak up to volunteer, Connie was all the more convinced of her suspicions.

"O-okay; I suppose we don't really have a choice," Pearl reluctantly agreed.

One look at Greg made her cringe in horror. "I'll… make some distance to make sure this is taken care of. Peridot, do what you can until Garnet arrives."

Steven was mildly relieved, but still on edge. At least his father was finally going to get the care he so urgently needed. "Thanks, Pearl… and thanks, Connie. I'm sorry you're taking a hit like this for us…"

"Save your thanks; we're not out of the woods yet," Connie asserted. "_You_ need to rest…"

"I greatly appreciate what you've done for Steven in my absence, Connie," Peridot graciously expressed. "But Pearl's right: you too have sustained damage, so you really should follow your own advice. I'll take over from here–"

Peridot was in the midst of approaching Steven once more, only to freeze in place as the sudden presence of Connie's blade came between them.

"C-_Connie?!_" Peridot stumbled back; a mixture of shock, horror, and the hurt of perceived betrayal was written all over her face. "Th-this hostile gesture is uncalled for!"

However, Connie's resolve did not waver. She narrowed her eyes at the technician and kept a firm grip on the hilt of her sword.

"Given what I've overheard recently, it feels like a _really_ bad idea to let you be anywhere **near** Steven right now," she grimly stated. "Nothing personal, Peridot, but something _really_ messed up is going on with Steven and **you're** part of the problem."

Since her back was to Steven, Connie didn't see the grimace that formed on her jam bud's face in that moment.

"Nothing _personal?!_ You're threatening me with a _weapon!_" Peridot cried out. "And needlessly lobbing _very_ severe accusations in my direction! With _zero _foundation for such claims, might I add!"

Bismuth _did not_ like what she was seeing, but she didn't act right away. Instead, she looked to the worn-down terraformer held securely in her arms.

"Lapis, you look like you've _seen_ some stuff. Mind weighing in here?"

The weary Lapis had been focused on primarily on this conflict, so when she heard her companion pose this question, she quickly understood her own perspective was needed to provide clarity for her out-of-the-loop teammates.

She could tell Connie had secretly been conscious long enough to overhear Steven's internal struggle, but had no way to know how much of it she was actually aware of. Even with as much as she overheard, Lapis could still hardly wrap her mind around what was going on.

But Lapis knew Connie needed support – she trusted the young girl had a stronger grasp on the situation than she did despite not overhearing as much.

"I think Connie's on to something," she revealed. "Bismuth, this is going to sound insane, but _I saw Sphalerite_. Or at least… _part_ of Sphalerite."

"–Say _what_, now?!" The blacksmith was taken aback by this. "B-but Peri only just got here! Pearl can tell you herself; those two were stuck in Funland trying to find me this whole time!"

"I really don't get it, either," Lapis admitted. "But Steven's been shifting off-and-on between himself and a Steven-colored Sphalerite since I woke up. They've been arguing about Pink Diamond 2.0 trying to take over the body, and… when I first knocked Steven back to interrupt that big energy beam, I swear it _didn't_ really sound like him at the time…"

Peridot found herself inching back further as her right eye started to glow. While her part of Sphalerite obviously felt the turmoil Steven's share of the fusion suffered a short while ago, the two halves were not perfectly attuned with one another.

Sphalerite-Peridot had _no idea_ she was walking right into a lion's den. She was clueless as to just how badly Sphalerite-Steven blew their cover until now.

"So you've seen everything I've heard!" Connie exclaimed to Lapis. "Somehow, Sphalerite's still conscious even though Steven and Peridot aren't fused! And I know she's trying to control Steven…"

"_I __**have**__ to control Steven! Stop talking like you have any idea why this is happening, you passive-aggressive opportunist-wannabe snob!"_

Connie was so startled by "Steven's" sudden screeching, she didn't even have time to turn around before she was harshly shoved from behind down against the debris.

When she turned her head, the now-vulnerable Connie saw the heaving, oddly-colored Sphalerite looming over close by with a _piercing_ glare straight into her soul.

Something about those words _hurt_ Connie far more than she expected them to. She didn't know how – perhaps it was due to her being part of Stevonnie – but there was no mistaking that Sphalerite's outburst was **not** fueled by the fusion's feelings alone.

Bismuth glared at what she witnessed and promptly laid Lapis carefully back on the ground.

"That does it; I'm steppin' in," she angrily declared. "Lap, don't hurt yourself more than you have already – whatever the heck's goin' on, I gotta _stop_ it. What we're dealin' with now is bad enough!"

Lapis desperately wanted to either stop her partner or at least back her up, but she was just barely able to maintain consciousness in her current state. She was powerless as she watched Bismuth charge in to restrain the Steven-colored Sphalerite.

While a bold, brave, and perfectly sensible move, Bismuth made the critical mistake of being too fixated on a singular part of this conflict.

Connie, still down, gasped as she felt her sword suddenly fly out of her hand. No one was pulling from the other end…

However, when the young swordswoman lifted her head just as the hilt seemingly forced itself out of her grip, she was _terribly alarmed _to see a familiar, but entirely new figure a few meters away.

_Another _Sphalerite.

While mostly identical to the one behind Connie, the entirely-blonde hair, green skin, green visor, star-crowned boots, green leggings, dark bodice, and pine green sleeveless top adorned with the bright yellow star made it painfully obvious this was still a shapeshifted Peridot.

Her sinister smirk as the sword swiftly flew into her hand said it all: like Steven, she had been completely overtaken by Sphalerite's influence.

That much was proved when Sphalerite-Peridot, without any hesitation, chucked the sword with all her might straight at the gem who created it in the first place.

With perfect execution of the throw, Bismuth never saw it coming and had nowhere to go. By the time Lapis and Connie realized what was going on, it was already too late.

As the sword effortlessly impaled Bismuth's hard light form and flew out well past everyone's sight after the fact, the blacksmith herself disappeared in a plume of smoke, leaving only her gemstone behind.

The hunk of bismuth fell to the ground with a _**CLINK!**_– bouncing slightly before settling against the soaking chunks of concrete and cement.

With her eyes flooding over with fresh tears mixed in with the ongoing torrential downpour, her uncontrollable trembling, and having witnessed a very brutal "execution" of a gem who had so much involvement in helping to rebuild her life, Lapis was overcome with grief and despair.

"_**BISMUTH!"**_

No matter how empowered by the sorrow of loss she was, Lapis could barely even get to her feet. Her unyielding rage was mitigated by her fatigue and damaged gemstone. She was physically incapable of avenging her dear friend, and it _pissed her off._

Therefore, Sphalerite-Steven, after making a point to keep Connie grounded by planting a foot over her back and putting all her weight down on the defenseless girl, looked to Lapis with an insufferably smug smirk.

"Seriously? Do you _always_ have to ramp up the drama like this?" Sphalerite-Steven quipped. "She's just _poofed_ – save your screams for when someone actually gets shattered!"

Her other foot moved to keep Amethyst similarly pinned to the ground, though the damage she sustained from the explosion alone prevented the quartz from even remotely becoming a threat to the fusion's agenda.

"Just stay down, Lazuli," Sphalerite-Peridot grumbled. "You were nice to 5XF today, so I _really_ don't wanna have to hurt you – but I **will** crack you within an inch of your life if you keep this up. I–"

"_MOVE! PEARL'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"_

Reflexively, Sphalerite-Peridot just _barely_ dodged a laser beam fired from the trident wielded by a _very_ irate Pearl. Had her Steven-colored counterpart not warned her, she very well could have been poofed.

And while no one was certain what would happen to a pregnant gem's geodes should the carrier be poofed, it was definitely an experiment no part of Sphalerite would dare try.

"I swear, I make _one_ phone call and come back to _this?!_" Pearl snarled as she continued to attack the Peridot-hued Sphalerite. "I don't know what you think you're pulling here, but–"

Sphalerite-Peridot was quick to shut Pearl up by grabbing her trident, yanking it to close the distance between the two gems, then utilizing her host's willpower to roughly force Pearl into the grassy area of the disaster sight.

While it was a softer landing, the heavy, seemingly-endless pouring of rain made transformed this grassy plot of land into a marshy mud pit.

Incensed by Pearl's actions that easily could have killed her young, Sphalerite-Peridot was quick to mount the elder gem and endlessly assault the Crystal Gems' resident germaphobic neat-freak with globs of mud.

The fractured fusion made sure to target Pearl's face especially: this preemptively impeded any retorts her opponent would have made, impaired her vision, and distracted her with the nature of this disgusting act.

"You are _so fortunate_ I'm reliant on you to make sure Papa gets taken care of," Sphalerite-Peridot hissed at her struggling opponent while she furiously buried her form in muck. "You were so awful to my component today, 5XF felt obligated to protect her from you even though she doesn't even remotely deserve her support! That _alone _would have been grounds for poofing you, Pearl!"

The partial fusion snarled as she aggressively doubled her efforts in keeping Pearl immobilized and immersed in the filthiest way.

"But trying to poof _me_ – had you done that, you would've been _shattered_ _for it!_" Sphalerite-Peridot screamed with rage. "And I'd _laugh_ as you **fell to pieces**, you haughty clod!"

Sphalerite-Steven watched on carefully; since she was so low on power, she risked losing consciousness to exert the energy needed just to defend herself. She also needed to concentrate to keep Pink 2.0's influence in check, because the Diamond's spirit lingered consciously even in this moment despite dialing back on its aggression.

While the Steven-colored Sphalerite wasn't concerned with Lapis being able to truly harm her given the terraformer's own injuries, the elder gem _was_ gradually closing the distance between them.

"I think you've proved your point!" she called out after her Peridot-colored twin completely buried Pearl in a mountain of slimy mud. "C'mon, we need to properly fuse now; this is a _big_ mess we gotta clean up, and I'm not gonna be able to hold Pink 2.0 down for much longer without you!"

Sphalerite-Peridot let out a wicked grin as she approached her double. "Sorry, but _that_ stupid idiot earned a punishment of the highest caliber. What better way to traumatize Pearl than to shove mudballs _right down her gullet_, right?"

Sphalerite-Steven was _stunned_ to hear this – she was equal parts intimidated as she was pleased when visualizing Pearl enduring such a horrific method of torture.

"_Wow_… we're pretty vicious when we wanna be, huh?"

"I'd say it qualifies as a protective maternal instinct," Sphalerite-Peridot casually boasted as she deliberately walked over the still-pinned bodies of Amethyst and Connie to meet with her other half.

She glanced over to where Lapis continued to close in and sighed.

"I was being _courteous_ to you by granting you mercy, Lazuli," she snidely remarked. "And yet here you are, disregarding it. Just like how you took everything Peridot ever gave you for granted."

Hearing that in what _mostly_ sounded like Peridot's voice was enough to make Lapis stop in her tracks.

"P-Peridot… you really _are_ still in there…" Lapis was breathless as she acknowledged this.

"She never _wasn't_ in there," Sphalerite-Steven casually stated. "Just like how Steven's always inside me. We're still the same gems you know, Lapis. But then… that's the problem, now isn't it?"

Sphalerite-Peridot nodded in agreement. "Indeed; with one notable exception, everyone here sees Sphalerite as some half-baked mix of Steven and Peridot rather than her own _true_ gem. Absolutely _none of you_ fought for me this morning – how can _any_ of you dare to call yourselves friends of Sphalerite after that?"

Lapis spotted Bismuth's gemstone nearby and fell to her knees. She immediately clutched the iridescent mineral and protectively held it against her chest.

"_How are you even possible…?" _was all Lapis could think to ask.

Not one bit of this conflict made any sense to her. All that was made clear was that Sphalerite was now an enemy to the Crystal Gems and an active threat – but especially with what she had witnessed in this moment alone, she couldn't make heads or tails of what this made Steven or Peridot. Then there was the Pink Diamond 2.0 element to this conflict… but Lapis was still utterly dumbfounded to see a fusion capable of the many logic-defying feats she had seen today. This went against everything _she_ knew about fusion.

But now, she was on her own. Amethyst, Pearl, and Bismuth were completely out of commission; the threat Connie posed was quickly neutralized _and_ she was injured. Greg was practically at death's door. And Lapis herself was dangerously close to being permanently damaged herself. It felt utterly impossible to come out of this incident in one piece.

Then again, it _still_ felt impossible for Sphalerite to consciously operate through her unfused components in the first place, let alone exist in _two_ physical forms. Hence why Lapis asked about this, out of every maddening, logic-defying phenomenon she witnessed on this horrific day.

Both Sphalerites grinned menacingly at the grounded ocean gem as they joined hands, snickering at their opponent's misfortune and confusion.

"While Sphalerite embodies Steven and Peridot rather than their objectively more powerful Diamond personas, that doesn't change the fact that both are still Diamonds even in their natural forms," Sphalerite-Peridot explained in a sly tone.

"That's right," Sphalerite-Steven deviously chimed in. "No matter how long you all _thought_ Steven was merely a Rose Quartz, the fact remains that he _has been _a Diamond all this time."

"Similarly, Peridot has never _not_ been a Diamond hybrid," Sphalerite-Peridot added. "While she needed her own development process sped up for the powers to fully manifest, the fact remains that eventually, Peridot _would _have developed these powers on her own if White Diamond never intervened. And from the day she emerged, Peridot already possessed latent Diamond traits that set her apart from her standard breed."

"And even in their weaker forms, Steven and Peridot could utilize their powers derived from the type of Diamond they represented well before their respective awakening and ascension," Sphalerite-Steven continued. "Steven was able to heal wounds with his spit and revive the dead with his tears…"

"… While Peridot's metal powers were subconsciously awakened through sheer force of will," Sphalerite-Peridot followed up. "So even without representing their pure Diamond forms, Sphalerite still embodies the limitless potential with the combination of raw willpower and the gift of life."

Lapis, understandably, was lost well before this spiel came to an end. "Uh…"

Connie grumbled in agreement; she at least maintained her consciousness despite her helpless position.

"After all that rambling, I don't think you really answered her question at all," she grunted.

Both Sphalerites glowed brightly along with their respective pairs of gemstones. Following that was a flash of light; brief and harmless.

When the light faded, only a single figure remained where the twins once stood.

Sphalerite, now in her proper color scheme (save for the streaks and small patches of Pink Diamond 2.0's remaining influence), flashed a menacing grin to Lapis and Connie.

"You two simply can't comprehend just how _well_ the essence of life and the force of will go together," she taunted. "I've single-handedly run circles around _all of you_ even while fighting off a pesky Diamond's attempt to control my conscious mind! You're all so unimaginative, it actually _pains_ me to be sullied by your inferior presence!"

Connie wearily shot Lapis a glance. "That's gotta be Peridot talking to us, right?"

Lapis rested her face against her palm and groaned. "Well, _Steven's_ not this condescending…"

While Lapis and Connie wouldn't have been surprised by Sphalerite throwing a Peridot-esque tantrum in response, said tantrum was far more **violent** in nature.

Sphalerite angrily howled at the mockery and stomped her foot _harshly_ over Connie's back. The immense pressure made the girl feel as if her spine was about to snap in half and cried out while her body tried with all its might to resist the overwhelming force from the short-tempered fusion.

"That was _not_ Peridot speaking!" Sphalerite shot back with an enraged sob. "She and Steven have _nothing_ to do with me other than donating their bodies to create my form! I am _my own gem_, and I'll see to it that you two **never mistake me for those two clods** again!"

"Steven and Peridot would _never_ hurt their friends on purpose," Lapis darkly replied. "Not like this! Now _leave Connie alone!_"

The fusion narrowed her eyes at Lapis before complying with the request. The utter lack of remorse in her expression shook Lapis to the core: in that moment, she could see that Sphalerite wasn't exaggerating.

Despite being the embodiment of Steven and Peridot coming together as one, Sphalerite couldn't be more disconnected from her components. And yet… she maintained stability. She had a focus; an objective… an agenda…

And Lapis felt ill when her trail of thought led her to an utterly horrific conclusion: Sphalerite must be hellbent on becoming the dominant persona for the long term. She aimed to become like Garnet.

A _perma-fusion_.

"Y-you really think you're going to take over for good, don't you?!" Lapis angrily accused the fusion. "Keeping Steven and Peridot _imprisoned_ inside you the entire time?!"

To that, Sphalerite couldn't help but shoot a knowing smirk at the terraformer.

"I suppose you _are_ an expert in that way of life," the fusion smugly shot back. "I'm sure that was your _favorite_ part of being Malachite."

And with that, Lapis completely sunk to the floor while cradling Bismuth's gemstone in her arms; between the fatigue and persisting injuries, this was far too much for the terraformer to take on alone. Sphalerite's words felt like being splashed with a wave of acid.

"I-I can't believe you!" Connie weakly cried out in protest. "_This_ is who you really are?! What happened to the Sphalerite we saw last night?!"

"Oh, she never left," Sphalerite assured with a wicked smile. "She just realized the Crystal Gems are little more than a pack of fair-weather friends!"

She smirked as a _massive_ bolt of lightning surged through the sky, followed by the ground-shaking thunder seconds later following that statement.

"But don't worry; maybe we'll be friends next time!" Sphalerite eagerly stated as she extended her arm to exert her will on her fallen foes.

One by one, they became enveloped in a sphere of hazy magenta aura tinted with a lime green shine.

Though she too was bogged down by her many injuries and the lingering pain in her back, Connie was conscious enough to become alarmed when she felt her body start to levitate once she was enveloped in the field of murky colored energy. With widened eyes and dilated pupils, Connie found herself unable to suppress the abject fear she felt in this fusion's presence as Sphalerite turned to face her.

"Th-there _is no_ next time!" Connie grunted, barely able to adjust her position. She could tell Sphalerite was exerting her will to limit her ability to move. "You can't undo all of this and expect us to pretend what you did never happened, Sphalerite! I thought a fusion of _Peridot's_ wouldn't be so illogical and unrealistic!"

"And again, you prove you are totally bereft of imagination," Sphalerite calmly shot back. "Your lack of comprehension of what I'm truly capable of is _so_ laughable… _stars_, you're such a **dull** individual! What did my components _ever _see in you, Connie?"

Connie felt the sting from the insult, but she maintained a strong front as Sphalerite walked over and reached out within the blob of energy to cup the girl's chin over her palm. Even then, her glare never faded.

"You'd be surprised how _easy_ it is to start over when you erase your missteps from the memories of your peers," Sphalerite devilishly told the girl. "When you wake up, you'll know the truth of what caused all this destruction: a most unfortunate combination of a lightning strike hitting the building afflicted with a gas leak. None of you possess the forward thinking to even consider it could be anything else!"

"You're talking like you've done this a lot already," Connie bitterly observed. "Maybe your potential _does_ go right over my head… but you've already proved you're not perfect, Sphalerite. You've screwed up _a lot_. And one of these days, this is all going to catch up with you…"

Sphalerite's smug smirking faded into an annoyed and offended glare. She felt called out, and she didn't like it.

"And just what do you mean by that? What point are you trying to make?"

"I knew Peridot wasn't really herself almost right away," Connie boldly stated. "Because the Peridot I know would have teleported Steven's dad straight to the hospital – no one would've had to make the drive over here in this dangerous storm, my mom wouldn't have to know I got involved in all this, and Peridot would've offered to do that without needing to be asked. You know you're risking his life the longer you keep him here…"

She looked over to her left, and sure enough, a few feet away, Greg's beaten-down and unconscious body was among the many floating within the colored energy spheres. He was right next to a similarly roughed-up Amethyst.

"… So, I knew there had to be a _reason_ why you didn't want Steven's dad to leave right away. But whatever motive you had for that, there was no excuse for you being so negligent," Connie brutally scolded the fusion. "And now I get it: you don't _want_ Steven's dad to leave this area with his memories intact. He probably knows about you way more than the rest of us put together, right?"

Sphalerite grit her teeth and found herself backing _away_ from Connie. And with this reaction alone, Connie knew she hit the nail on the head.

"You're seriously risking someone's life just to cover your sorry butt!" Connie barked at the fusion. "And you have the _gall_ to pretend you're the victim here!"

The manic fusion didn't expect to feel so _vulnerable_ being called out like this: Connie was absolutely right. Greg could be receiving the medical attention that would save his life right now if Sphalerite wasn't so hellbent on ensuring the man would not leave these grounds with the knowledge he gained from his scathing, revealing consultation with her.

It reminded Sphalerite how Greg himself just a short while ago was calling her out on her terrible behavior and destructively awful decision-making. He was a fair man who had the patience to hear Sphalerite out, but he didn't hesitate to unleash the full extent of the horrid truth regarding just how awful of a person Sphalerite was.

Sphalerite never would have expected that of all people, Greg and Connie would be the ones who hurt her far more than anyone else.

Connie smirked when she saw the pink blotches glow and grow in size following this. She knew she had put Sphalerite in her place – that, in turn, weakened her resolve enough for Pink Diamond 2.0's influence to gain some major ground.

Though her smirk faded as she heard Sphalerite's pained screams.

"_N-no–… __**NO!**__ I won't let you win!"_

Naturally, Connie was aware of this internal struggle from overhearing it earlier while she feigned unconsciousness, but she wasn't so certain why exactly Sphalerite was so desperate to suppress the Diamond's influence. Based on how the fusion worded it, Connie did not at all like what conclusion she arrived to and refused to entertain the notion that it was even remotely possible.

"Y-you _**stupid idiot!**_" a fuming Sphalerite spat at Connie. "I was **so close** to fully quelling that clod! Then you had to run your mouth and put me through this again! You have _no idea_ what you're doing by encouraging Pink Diamond 2.0!"

The fusion's genuine anguish _did_ rub Connie the wrong way – she wasn't sure why, but she felt she had made a big mistake by giving this third party leverage in this power struggle.

She didn't even want to _imagine_ the hell poor Steven and Peridot were currently going through between the collision of the two mega-powers.

When Sphalerite's hands rested on her belly nearby her navel gemstone, Connie was overcome with a queasy feeling in her stomach. She knew what was being inferred before, but…

"Y-you can't be…" the teen murmured with a fearful gaze at the struggling fusion. "N-no, you were exaggerating! It can't be possible! This can't be real!"

Sphalerite, now staggered, panting, and fighting internally with all the might she had left to expend for full control of her body and conscious mind, shot Connie a nasty look.

"Where there's a will, there's a way…"

Connie shook her head, not realizing her eyes were welling up with tears as she watched on.

"And with the traits I embody… what I represent when you combine the most precious gift in all existence with the most critical element of what makes one a conscious individual who truly _lives_ with that sacred gift…"

Sphalerite briefly cried out as she braced herself for Pink Diamond 2.0's onslaught before countering it with an indomitable wave of pure willpower – the message she sent to the Diamond screaming that _she would never submit_.

She managed to stand upright again when the streaks and blotches of pink tainting her form were forcibly evicted – nearly all traces vanished. All the while, Sphalerite's arms remained wrapped protectively around her belly.

Sphalerite shot Connie a final piercing stare of sheer determination. She was _done_ playing around.

"I can tell you, Connie, from personal experience… that _**life finds a way**__._"

* * *

"On Earth, there's a saying… "caught between a rock and a hard place". I believe that is an apt description of what lies ahead of you, 5XF."

A heavily miserable 5XF blew into a mass of tissues offered to her by Garnet, wiping away her tears and mucus.

Both gems remained in Steven's bathroom while 5XF confessed everything she knew about the Sphalerite-Steven-Peridot situation, as well as her pregnancy. However, she could not give a definitive answer on whether or not Sphalerite was in the same boat in that regard, but the technician shared her theories to the senior gem about why she thought it was highly likely.

Every other sentence, 5XF found herself apologizing to Garnet for being so indecisive in such a dire situation. However, Garnet remained calm, cool, and nonjudgmental for the entire interrogation.

She could tell 5XF had been bottling up much of her inner turmoil from everyone else for quite some time.

"I… I feel fairly certain what the right choice is," an emotionally-drained 5XF whimpered out. "But… Garnet… I do not believe I'm strong enough to do what is right this time. It was difficult enough for me to go out of my way to assist 5XG in exchange for absolutely nothing in return, as well as sacrificing my single chance to make a good first impression to Pearl. But… this, _this_ sacrifice…"

"I do not envy your position," Garnet stiffly assured. "This is a very sadistic choice I would never subject anyone to – but this is the hand fate has dealt you. I'm very sorry it's come to this, 5XF."

5XF shook her head; so desperately, she wanted this to be nothing more than one of those "nightmares" she heard about. And yet, she very well knew this was her reality. Her life. She could no longer stand on the sidelines and observe; the elder Peridot _had_ to be proactive. She _had _to make a choice.

"H-how am I supposed to go through with this, Garnet?!" 5XF cried out. "I _want_ to better myself – I _want_ to atone for the crimes I've committed! Why must that aspiration and keeping the gem I love more than life itself be mutually exclusive options?!"

"_Her_ actions are the reason for that," Garnet sharply reminded the junior gem. "5XF, you already know what you _should_ do; as a Homeworld gem learning to adapt to Earth's Era 3, I am giving you the same liberty we will give to all other gems like you: the freedom to choose for yourself."

5XF shielded her eyes as fresh tears spilled out once more. "Is it really a choice, though?!"

"It is," Garnet insisted. "If Sphalerite truly is more important to you than anything or anyone else, you are free to side with her. But there _will_ be consequences by pledging your allegiance; just as there are consequences for turning your back on her."

"It feels pointless," 5XF sobbed. "And counter-intuitive! You've been invested in my personal growth, Garnet! You've wanted to see me become the gem I'm meant to be – the gem Homeworld would never _let_ me be! Why would you even give me the opportunity to relapse and render all my progress meaningless?!"

Garnet sighed quietly before she stepped out of the bathroom to gaze through the windows of the living room to see just how much worse the storm had gotten since the interrogation. 5XF nervously followed.

"To deny your right to make your own decisions… to give you nothing more than the _illusion_ of choice…" Garnet looked straight down at 5XF. "We would be no different from the Diamond Authority. It isn't always easy when you know what the right and wrong answers are, but I still must allow you the freedom to choose poorly if that is what you truly desire. In a way, I can fully understand why you would make such a choice. All the same, I will not hesitate to make you face the consequences, 5XF."

It was a touching sentiment, 5XF had to admit. More and more, she could picture the vision the Crystal Gems strived for in their endeavors for the true Era 3. Of course, it only made her cry more – it still shook her up beyond all comprehension to be given this much _agency_ in her life.

She briefly wondered if she was worthy to have the freedom to choose, as now 5XF was overwhelmed simply having the right to begin with. The elder Peridot had been gun-shy about having this ability to make her own decisions ever since she made the conscious choice to run away from Steven and Peridot in Egypt – that one act was single-handedly responsible for where she stood now in her life.

"We're long overdue to join the others," Garnet solemnly realized. "We must leave now, 5XF."

"U-understood," an utterly broken 5XF acknowledged, unable to face her fellow gem. "Oh, stars… how will I live with myself after I go through with this? I-I don't know how I'll be able to–"

Garnet silently led 5XF to a warp pad, but before the pair took off, she rested a hand on the troubled technician's shoulder.

"Once you see just how high the stakes are, and once you see the true colors of your peers beneath their masks… I think you'll find you are far stronger and more decisive than you believe yourself to be, 5XF."

With that, the fusion and the refugee finally went out to brave the storm – so the Crystal Gems could finally operate as a complete team.

… Though Garnet had a sinking feeling that this detour she took led to some _dire_ consequences in her near future.

* * *

**[ NEXT PHASE: 5XF &/VS Sphalerite – OR – 5XF &/VS the Crystal Gems ]**


	10. Shattered Perceptions

**Notes:**

**So, *shitloads* of stuff's happened between chapters. In fact, just as I was formatting this chapter, I got a call from my boss saying I'm off for the next two weeks due to you-know-what. I've already been suffering from a flu all throughout this week, but not *that* kind. Between the illness and the hysteria of the six episodes of SUF that have aired since the last chapter, it's been tricky to concentrate. Especially since this is another BIG chapter with a major climax.**

**And since In Dreams aired, I wanted to be especially careful in how I crafted this chapter. That's truly the only SUF episode I've fully enjoyed. Also, there's that "Peridot is canon aroace" stuff flying around even though it's honestly just a storyboarder's headcanon at best (also said storyboarder's an Amedot shipper, so take that as you will). Got nothing against the concept; I'm aroace myself, but there was a lot of unfortunate implications that came from how the storyboarder worded it. And obviously, after writing 600k+ of Stevidot, I'm not gonna throw all that out just to "properly" represent aroace culture. I have never given two shits about representation even for my own alignments; GA Peridot is close enough anyway, since she's been firmly established with Single-Target Sexuality/a dedicated Steven-sexual. Just throwing that out there, as I anticipate there would otherwise be questions. If I was gonna make anyone aroace in GA's continuity, it would be Connie.**

**I was planning for Steven to end up in the hospital well before the episode titles were announced, for the record. A LOAD of similar plot points popped up at the worst possible time, so I'm doing my best to distinguish myself from the canon story. Pink Diamond 2.0 is at least established to be very different from Pink Steven now, at least. The story branches could vary, but for the moment there's a very limited cast at the end to continue off from, so the focus could be on any combination of the five listed at the bottom. More options will pop up as characters recover, so if you're interested to see any particular interactions, you're more than free to toss in a suggestion even if they aren't listed yet! Anyway, to those who've actually been invested in the 5XF/Sphalerite stuff, I hope you enjoy how it all comes to a head here!**

* * *

Since Sphalerite's overwhelming influence (charged by the rage of a protective future mother) completely ambushed Steven and Peridot's conscious minds, their roles in the crisis that led to the destruction of It's a Wash were minimal.

Now that they had been reduced to prisoners within their own respective bodies once more, the couple was back in… a _mostly_ familiar place. Blackness surrounded all sides of their moving space as usual, so neither of them had any way of knowing what exactly was happening in the real world.

It was incredibly cruel of Sphalerite to condemn her components to total isolation from the outside world, but at least they had each other's' company to get through those moments of crushing hopelessness brought on by their inability to help themselves.

This time… Sphalerite was not so merciful.

Peridot found herself wandering about in total darkness all by her lonesome. Naturally, she called out for Steven in the loudest, most dramatic way she could muster… but much to her disappointment, the technician was met with complete silence in response.

"_Nyyrrrnnngghhg__**GRAAAAHH!**__"_ Peridot screeched back at the void. "Stars, I don't know who to be madder at! Sphalerite for _being the clod she is_, or myself and Steven for _letting ourselves fall into this trap __**again!**_"

She felt herself calm down a tad after successfully venting out at least some of her pent-up rage.

"I suppose I don't really have the luxury to berate myself over this right now," Peridot begrudgingly admitted to herself. "However stupidly idiotic we were to let this happen again, this is where we are now. To move forward, I must be proactive in ascertaining Steven's location _and_ finding a method to liberate us from this pit of solitary confinement."

She let out a heavy sigh; this was easier said than done. Peridot was normally very skilled in analyzing details to solve puzzles or persisting issues; Sphalerite must have been all too aware of her component's aptitude, because she certainly didn't leave much of anything for Peridot _to_ find this time.

There wasn't much that could be gleaned from a black void with seemingly no end in sight.

"Alright, Peridot, no more theatrics out of you for a while," the technician scolded herself while knocking her fist gently (but firmly) against her gemstone. "This isn't a first; clearly Sphalerite _wanted_ to make this seem hopeless to deter me from attempting to escape. She knows Steven is my figurative beacon of hope, so objectively the best way to stall my momentum would be to keep us separated…"

As she said that, Peridot let out a bit of a knowing smirk. "Of course, this isn't like the 5XF incident in Egypt. Sphalerite would not be able to sustain her corporeal form if Steven and I were separated across dimensions, so Steven _must_ be reachable from my current position."

Unlike Steven, Peridot remained very much out of the loop on the truth behind the many bizarre events that took place since last night. Due to the nature of her power, Sphalerite really had no choice but to go the extra mile to fully suppress her Peridot half in order to work in tandem with her Steven half.

Sphalerite-Steven was almost entirely out of power _and_ had Pink 2.0's presence to contend with, so it was on Sphalerite-Peridot to neutralize all opposing outside forces in order to rejoin as one being. That goal never would have been achieved had Peridot been able to constantly interfere with the power of her indomitable will.

Past foe White Diamond had no choice but to render Peridot unconscious to have any chance in gaining ground against her; sadly, Sphalerite really had no other surefire alternative methods of her own. She couldn't do anything other than ambush Peridot _and_ knock her out in order to have a fighting chance.

Consequently, added with the fact that she _wasn't_ involved in the very harsh and revealing discussion with Greg where so many hidden truths were exposed, Peridot continued to remain oblivious of her own current status as a surrogate carrier of offspring (at least while Sphalerite was not physically around). The only time Peridot could clearly remember being held captive within Sphalerite was the very first time it happened… though the young gem couldn't shake this persisting, nagging feeling that made her feel as if this most definitely _was not_ her second visit to this bizarre space.

Peridot continued to be burdened with multiple gaps in her memory over today's events alone as well. Over time, she did experience brief flashes of the recent traumatic moments she was forced to forget, much like Steven had just before Sphalerite accidentally exposed herself to Greg.

She _did_ remember Pumpkin suddenly becoming terrified of her: Peridot had deduced back then through process of elimination that her eyes were the probable cause of this, but she was never able to prove it.

"… oh my stars. It was _you_."

Peridot glared up. She didn't care that she only saw the same endless black abyss from that direction as well; she was _angered_ to have stumbled upon a conclusion to one of the few odd events her fusion _didn't_ wipe from her memories.

"Pumpkin was seeing _you!_" Peridot exclaimed. "All this time, I thought there was something wrong with me! But _you_ were the one she growled at! How _dare_ you torment my Pumpkin with your fear-inducing presence!"

While she was right to feel enraged over this, it wasn't long before Peridot realized this also wasn't getting her anywhere.

"I suppose I need to find my way to Steven before I can truly make you pay for your unforgivable misdeeds," she pouted. "Okay, concentrate! _Something_ else is off about this place… something other than the absence of my center of gravity. But it was certainly _relevant_ to him…"

After a moment of carefully thinking back on the memory of when this happened to the pair for the first time, the missing detail was quickly identified.

"The colored lines are absent," Peridot realized. She squinted just to be sure she hadn't overlooked them, but once more, black was the only color visible to her.

The little gem paced about while she tried to figure out what that meant. She barely paid any attention to this detail, but it thankfully stood out enough for her to slowly piece together an accurate assessment.

"Right… they were very thin and faint; somewhat similar to the material created by this planet's arachnids when they create their sustenance-capturing netting," she recalled. "Obviously, the pink lines represented Steven and the green ones represented my glorious self. And where our lines intersected, there would be that shade of tan orange-… ish… amber-like… gold."

Peridot frowned. "Couldn't be anyone other than Sphalerite. Curious that I could see said lines at all, now that I think about it. I'm not an empath; mystical energies like those should have been invisible to me… just as they currently are…"

The technician suddenly recoiled as the rush of another recent memory passed through her conscious mind.

This depicted a very pure and innocent time… the night of Peridot and Steven's first date just a few days after Homeworld collapsed. It was on that night the couple fused as their true selves for the very first time: and so, Sphalerite was born.

Thanks to hindsight, this memory was no longer remembered very fondly. Peridot was overwhelmed with agitation as she watched her past self's joy, relief, and triumph over her long-held insecurities regarding fusion. She wished so much to just kick her past self's ass for unleashing Sphalerite into this world – though back then, Sphalerite herself was a much humbler individual. Understandable, as Sphalerite had no real clue who she really was back then. She trusted Steven and Peridot to help build her identity, but both components had let her down monumentally.

On a second watch, Peridot noticed how oddly _professional_ Sphalerite behaved despite having no real grasp on who she was. She was patient, supportive of her components despite their shallow bickering, and went out of her way to assure them that _it would be okay_ if they defused. She would not disappear from their lives forever, for she was not a fluke. Sphalerite commended the two for finally managing to create a fusion that represented their relationship.

Despite the couple's poor performance after the fact, Sphalerite sincerely expressed how proud she was of them.

Whatever happened to _that_ Sphalerite? Well, Peridot didn't dwell on that for too long. She knew why the Sphalerite of today was a far cry from the Sphalerite of last week.

5XF.

…

But it no longer sat well with Peridot to put all the blame squarely on her sister. The ascended gem wasn't sure why she so strongly felt that 5XF had little to nothing to do with the fusion's meltdown; then again, the elder Peridot did prove to her earlier that she would go out of her way to perform a good deed even if there was nothing for her to personally gain from it. Even more, 5XF was driven to help the gem who just screamed about how she wanted her to _die_ earlier in the day.

Peridot _loathed_ to admit it, but there were _many_ parallels between herself and 5XF.

The flashes of 5XF's face that stood out the most to Peridot as she thought about her sister were the moments where she was clearly **forcing herself** to smile. Although, this struck Peridot as an odd detail that didn't fit in with any of her recollections of the siblings' exchanges. She couldn't think of a single reason for why 5XF would ever go out of her way to _smile_ for her; the elder Peridot had always been very straightforward with her feelings.

What she actually witnessed were the uneased expressions of 5XF _after_ the two had confronted Pearl and her yellow counterpart. While her appearance never changed (save for her right eye), it certainly was **not** Peridot who 5XF was forcing herself to smile for by that point.

Sphalerite was suppressing her component's conscious mind both then and now to prevent Peridot from solving this mystery, and yet it felt like _through_ Sphalerite herself, Peridot _could_ slowly fill in the many blanks in her memory throughout her day.

However, Peridot didn't have that kind of time. She needed to stay focused and find Steven.

Going back to the heartfelt talk she and Steven had _after_ Sphalerite defused for the first time, Peridot carefully examined both the dialogue and the body language. She witnessed the embrace… and she saw her past self become startled after a certain period of time.

Peridot remembered this now: for just a fleeting moment, she and Steven were physically, mentally, and emotionally in tune with each other enough to see into each other's thoughts and fantasies. Neither of them noticed this right away, as being perfectly in tune with one another naturally led to the pair sharing similar thoughts and ideas.

But the idea of a pregnant Sphalerite was most certainly something Peridot _never_ thought up on her own. It was just a silly little curiosity of Steven's at the time…

… Yet just _thinking_ about that image in her head made Peridot feel _severely_ ill. Something was hitting _far_ too close to home for her, and she didn't even know it yet.

"_Rrrggh_, pull yourself together, Peridot!" the technician chastised herself as she tried her hardest to shake off the overwhelming traumatic sensations that threatened to overtake her mind. "It's just Steven's stupid imagination! It's common knowledge that humans often think of asinine and impossible concepts! Don't let _clod_ mentality prevail in this conflict!"

It was only _because_ Peridot was oblivious to the reality of her situation that she was able to overpower that toxic negativity and focus on her objective.

"O-kay, I think I get it," Peridot uneasily said to no one in particular. "Last time I was here, I was constantly by Steven's side. We _had_ to properly unite in body and soul in order to overcome Sphalerite. The only reason I could see the mystical threads of our bond…"

Peridot was saddened as she was back to staring at the featureless black abyss.

"… was because I was fully attuned with Steven," she somberly concluded. "Now that we've been separated, I've lost the means to find him. All I can do is hope I stumble into him… b-but Steven himself should still be able to use his weird mysticism to find me, right?!"

Then Peridot remembered the _state_ Steven was in just before they were trapped this time. She found it highly likely that Steven was currently in a very deep sleep after suffering many staggering degrees of mental and emotional anguish, topped off by how much energy he burned once he fully snapped. The hybrid couldn't be counted on for anything right now.

"… oh, stars… how could I even expect Steven to find me after what he's been through?!" Peridot wailed. "I still have no idea what brought this on! I'm not used to Steven having such _widely destructive_ capabilities! There's so much I still don't know – where do I even start?! Is there anything I can even do on my own like this?!"

Peridot's cries of despair were apparently heard by _somebody_, as the black void suddenly took on a muck… _pinker_ hue. The sudden presence of light where it was previously absent stunned the gem into silence as she stumbled back and found herself confronted by what appeared to be a face coming from the wall.

"I thought I heard someone throwing a tantrum around here. Of course, it had to be you."

While at first the resemblances to Steven made Peridot hopeful, the dead-eyed stare along with other added details revealed that this wasn't exactly the "Steven" she hoped for.

"Hmph… well, you being in here throws a wrench in my plans. I should've known Sphalerite was gonna pull this…"

Peridot was conflicted; part of her wanted to flee, but she was undeniably fascinated. She was in the presence of Pink Diamond 2.0 – or his essence, more accurately.

"O-oh my… Pink Diamond 2.0…" Peridot uttered as she failed to hide her blush. "I-I do believe I've never properly met you as Peridot…"

"We **all** met each other when I gave Chartreuse that pep talk," Pink 2.0 reminded the gem. "You know, the one to calm her down from destroying Homeworld because you couldn't save Pumpkin?"

"… Mm…" Peridot thought back on that time; she indeed recalled both she and Steven were superimposed over their Diamond aliases during that critical moment in Homeworld's final hour. "I suppose we did. May I ask why you are present?"

Pink Diamond 2.0's eyes narrowed at the technician. "Your boyfriend attempted to use me as a means of overpowering Sphalerite's influence. It's been **weeks** since you or Steven let me and Chartreuse have some time to exist and find ourselves! We're extensions of you two, but as Diamonds, we're naturally gonna be more than just some fancy outfits for formal events!"

Peridot flinched at this; she had a feeling her inner Chartreuse _probably_ hated her for not being given any time to take over, and it hurt all the more to hear Pink 2.0 basically confirm her fears.

"I-I am aware Steven and I have not been treating either of you very well as of late," she nervously acknowledged. "And we are resolved to work on that problem in the near future, okay?"

Pink 2.0 did not look convinced. "That's all you have to say? Really? You're **Peridot, **for stars' sake: not a customer service representative!"

It was then that a recent conversation with a certain quartz came to Peridot's mind.

"Yes, I suppose that came off as empty talk," the technician conceded. "However, I do have legitimate plans in the _very_ near future that will require your services, as well as Chartreuse's! I'd be happy share this plan in greater detail, but in exchange, could I please ask you to guide me to Steven?"

Pink Diamond 2.0 understandably remained skeptical. "You're really not in a position to be making any demands here, Peridot…"

Peridot gave Pink 2.0 a **very** sharp and fierce glare.

"And if Sphalerite achieves complete control over us all and becomes a perma-fusion, you certainly won't be any better off than Steven or myself," she boldly countered. "I'm certain she vilified the two of us to discourage you from reaching out to help anyone but yourself. Steven may have made a mistake trying to use you to win a battle like this, but understand that Steven always means well by everything he does. He would _never_ see you as a tool."

Surprisingly, the visage of Pink Diamond 2.0 warmly smiled. Peridot was admittedly confused by this reaction, but she knew better than to question it.

"There's the Peri I miss," he stated with a fond sigh. "The little low-caste gem who wasn't afraid to talk trash to the almighty Diamonds…"

Sadly, his warmth did not last for long as he resumed his blank gaze down at the gem.

"It's been impossible to tune you out, so I can tell you and Steven are nowhere near on the same page," the imposing Diamond visage informed her. "He's in a **bad** place right now, Peridot. I can't undo the damage I've already done to him, and Sphalerite's pulling all the stops to break him. If it works out the way she's hoping to, Steven won't be mentally stable enough to maintain his identity… he'll probably never come out again."

"And you're just **letting** Sphalerite do this to him?!" Peridot barked out at Pink 2.0.

Pink Diamond 2.0's eyes narrowed at her again. "I told you, all three of us were competing for total control of this body. Of course, Sphalerite didn't anticipate Steven to be stupid enough to drag me into this – and if he knew what he was risking by involving me at all, he never would've done it. Since those two share stamina and have been at this well before I came in, Sphalerite hoped me and Steven would take each other out…"

Peridot eyed the face in the wall curiously. "You said my presence interferes with your own plans for domination, as I recall…"

"Because you're an incompatible element," Pink 2.0 pointed out. "You aren't part of Steven's identity. A lot of this internal battle has been going on before the fusion occurred. Sphalerite's been dwelling inside both you and Steven in separate halves all day."

"Uh–…" Peridot was naturally dumbfounded by this explanation. "I beg your pardon, but **I don't think I heard you correctly**…"

"Me and Chartreuse can fuse into a legendary Diamond who's been prophesied millions of years before either you **or** Steven existed; one who can literally bestow miracles across the universe," Pink 2.0 flatly stated. "You **really** find it hard to believe a fusion that represents you two can't bend more than a few laws of physics to do whatever she wants?"

Peridot _really_ didn't like what the Diamond was implying, but she couldn't exactly find a way to counter this statement. "… Fair enough, I suppose. If Sphalerite has been conscious within Steven and myself all this time, does that mean she maintains a degree of control over our thoughts and actions?"

"Just your actions," Pink 2.0 assured. "It's easier for her to make you consciously black out so she can do the thinking for you. You've probably found yourself in places not remembering how you got there or why just like Steven, I imagine."

"Y-yes; that's _precisely_ right!" Peridot wailed out. "Considering the abnormal quantity of gaps in my memory throughout today alone… oh _stars_, do I even want to know _what_ she's been using us to do?!"

Pink Diamond 2.0 let out a tired sigh as a separate blotch of pink energy appeared beside his visage.

"I'm sure you don't, but if you wanna save Steven, you **have** to remember everything," he told the panicking gem. "If you go through here, it'll take you straight to Steven. But this is just gonna be a quick visit: you have to _see_ how bad off he really is, so you'll understand why you _need_ to know everything he's figured out right now."

Peridot nervously approached the portal, but tried to swallow down her hesitation before stepping in. She warily glanced at the Diamond who simultaneously resembled the love of her life _and_ his mother.

"You seem to have firmly aligned yourself with Steven despite your justified anger towards him," she tensely stated. "What if my proposal for how to give you and Chartreuse time in the near future does not satisfy your needs?"

"Don't think of it like I'm totally on your side or anything," Pink 2.0 boredly muttered. "It's just common sense. You being here puts the kibosh on my plans for dominating, and… well. Even if your proposal sucks, it'll be better than any scenario where Sphalerite wins. She and I can't coexist, so if she becomes a perma-fusion…"

Peridot softened as she soon picked up on what he implied. "… Right. We _all_ lose."

The Diamond nodded in agreement. "You can't follow up on your promise if she takes over. But you need to understand that Sphalerite's got a _big_ reason for doing what she's doing, too. And even if you and Steven win… you're not gonna be able to keep your promise to me. –At least… not for a long time."

"Wh-wha–…" Peridot gaped at the Diamond. "H-how do you know that?!"

Pink Diamond 2.0 closed his eyes; his expression full of regret. "You'll find out for yourself very soon. Let's just say Sphalerite's got us all tangled up with some _very_ heavy consequences that'll affect the rest of our lives. No matter who wins or loses here, the last ones standing have to shoulder a _major_ burden that… honestly, you and Steven won't be ready for, and I… well…"

He winced and shook his head. "We're stalling. Are you ready to face just how ugly the truth is, Peridot?"

Peridot bowed down her head in hopes of concealing the tears trickling down her face. She was visibly trembling, but after both hands balled up into fists, the technician managed to calm herself.

"Whether I'm ready or not is irrelevant," she stated in a dark tone of determination. "If I am not ready, I shall will myself to be so. My readiness is but a mere trivial detail: the top priority is and always has been Steven. He needs help… he needs _me_. If I'm not ready for him, what right do I have to call myself the girlfriend of Steven Universe?"

Pink Diamond 2.0 couldn't help but let himself genuinely smile. Seeing Peridot's resolve reminded him that without this diminutive, stubborn, and short-tempered low-caste gem, there never would have been a Chartreuse Diamond to begin with.

Ever since the downfall of Homeworld, Pink Diamond 2.0 harbored concerns and very uneasy sentiments of being the only surviving member of the original Diamond Authority (although that was a stretch – he was nowhere near as close to White Diamond as his predecessor, and he sadly never had the opportunity to meet Yellow or Blue before their demise).

While her origins would no doubt make the surviving gems skeptical of her and likely faced an immense struggle to prove her legitimacy in the near future, Chartreuse Diamond's mere presence brought so much comfort to Pink Diamond's successor. He could not overstate how much it meant to him to have Chartreuse as a companion. Pink 2.0 was immensely grateful to be spared of the crushing sorrow of being alone as the last of his kind.

Pink Diamond 2.0 longed to show Chartreuse Diamond just how greatly he valued her company; how much he treasured her as an individual in his life…

It was easy to assume the two Diamonds were a couple simply because Steven and Peridot were firmly in a relationship. Their affection for each other extended to their Diamond personas… but the fact remained that the Diamonds themselves had never been afforded time to truly **be** **together**.

Pink 2.0 longed to rectify that, but he had to rely on Steven to even have the chance. Sphalerite's poisonous vengeance encouraged him to take his frustrations out on Steven, but since he discovered his imprisoned companion, the Diamond realized far too late that he played right into the fusion's hand. But now, he had an opportunity to make up for his misguided blunders.

While aura reading was hardly necessary for someone like Peridot, who couldn't lie her way out of a wet paper bag, Pink 2.0 wanted to be certain her sentiments were genuine. And he was both pleased and relieved to find the technician was sincere when she offered incentive for his help.

However, Pink Diamond 2.0 couldn't let himself get lost in his thoughts right now. He needed to get Peridot caught up as soon as possible; due to his incompatibility with Sphalerite, his very presence posed a danger to everyone's health the longer he lingered. He wanted to guide Peridot every step of the way in healing Steven, but the Diamond of Life could not in all good conscience continue to risk the livelihoods of so many innocents with his mere existence.

"Steven's lucky to have you, Peridot. I guess… I am, too."

"_Psssht_, honestly… you're _all_ lucky to have me," Peridot quipped as she started to step into the portal. "Just remember you clods wouldn't even have an Earth to stand on right now if **I** never came in to enrich your dull lives."

Pink 2.0 smirked knowingly as Peridot disappeared from the area.

"Guess I shouldn't complain that you're using your defensive mechanisms to power through this," he observed as his smile faded. "Stay strong, Peridot. You can't help Steven if you break down, too."

* * *

Out in the dark and dreary real world, amidst the giant pile of rubble where It's a Wash used to be, the Crystal Gems were trapped in a hopeless situation.

The only one smiling was Sphalerite; she had gained a vast amount of valuable knowledge for how to go about approaching the Crystal Gems with her situation next time after she wiped this horrific moment from their memories.

Everyone was at the fusion's mercy. … Well, _almost_ everyone.

"You've been stalling for quite some time, Sphalerite. Then again… I suppose I am not one to talk."

Sphalerite grinned madly as she moved away from the helpless Connie suspended in midair by her energy to face her tardy combatant.

"I _knew_ the leader of the Crystal Gems was waiting in the wings somewhere," she replied. "Thanks to Peridot, I already knew there was a high likelihood that your arrival would be delayed. Unfortunately, that made it necessary for me to halt my progress until you joined us…"

Garnet frowned as she observed her surroundings: Lapis and Connie were her only other conscious comrades.

Not that it amounted to much; even if they _weren't_ trapped in the hovering blobs of energy just like their incapacitated teammates, Garnet couldn't rely on their support. Lapis was too injured to fight and had been mentally and emotionally paralyzed by the logic-defying phenomena she witnessed along with the harsh reminder that deep down, she really _wasn't_ that different from Sphalerite in terms of motivations (prior motivations in the terraformer's case).

Ever since Lapis was faced with that particularly ugly truth, all she could do was cling to Bismuth's gemstone for dear life and shudder while she rode out this fresh wave of internal trauma.

Connie was considerably injured, unarmed, and overwhelmed with many negative emotions of her own thanks to Sphalerite's harsh admonishments that _clearly_ had a hint of Steven's sentiments behind her words. On top of that, like Lapis, she couldn't even _begin_ to comprehend what was going on with the rogue fusion. The impossible was made possible, and it blew her mind in **so** many ways.

While she hadn't poofed yet, Amethyst wouldn't be able to hold out much longer after sustaining the brunt of the damage wrought by the explosion that destroyed It's a Wash. She had been knocked out for the entirety of this conflict and would sooner poof than wake up anytime soon.

Though the Peridot half of Sphalerite hadn't meant to poof Pearl during that brief (but _brutal_) one-sided brawl, it turned out the partial fusion's extremely cruel methods combined with not knowing her own strength became too much for her fellow mechanically-inclined gem to handle. Spattered with mud, Pearl had since poofed, with visible cracks on her gemstone to boot.

Then Garnet got a good look at Greg.

The man was worse off than anyone else, _by far_. Garnet quickly picked up that he easily could have been healed (though she didn't know yet that option was off the table for now) or taken to the hospital by now. The longer Sphalerite kept him here, the slimmer his odds for survival became. Based on what Garnet overheard between Sphalerite and 5XF in the bathroom, there was only one conclusion she could draw from this.

"You know that Greg should not still be here in the condition he's in," Garnet scolded her opponent. "Why have you not healed him?"

Sphalerite huffed out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Steven tried, of course. But I imagine you've been informed of the giant beam of energy that persisted in this location before _Lazuli_ disrupted it. Because of the _highly_ excessive output of energy, Steven's figuratively running on fumes – by extension, I am as well. However, since I have properly fused, I can manage just fine with _Peridot's_ power reserves."

"But that means you still cannot heal," Garnet calmly understood. "Fair enough. But why have you not teleported Greg to the hospital, then?"

"He cannot leave – not even to receive medical treatment – until his memories of this day are purged," Sphalerite darkly answered as her eyes narrowed. "Honestly, Garnet. I don't _enjoy_ possibly killing the man, but I decided to wait until you _all_ gathered here to fix this problem in my own way. So really, it's **your** fault for taking so long. I have a hard time believing you were held back to this extent due to your briefing 5XF on managing the Diamonds' Pearls."

Garnet grimaced at the accusation. "You would throw the blame of an innocent man's lost life on me… because you care more about making us believe you are _not_ despicable than you do about _any_ of the Crystal Gems and their well-being!"

She wanted so badly to sock Sphalerite in the jaw for that alone. Garnet was poised to retaliate, only to settle down moments later.

Sphalerite was prepared to fight back, so she was confused to see the opposing fusion suddenly back down.

"What's wrong?!" she taunted her elder. "Lost your nerve, Garnet? Or–…"

Then Sphalerite remembered she was surrounded by the helpless floating Crystal Gems stuck in her energy trap, set to have their memories wiped at any moment.

"Oh, of _course_." The young fusion couldn't help but let out a sly grin at this revelation. "You are aware that I am in possession of _so many hostages_ right now, you wouldn't dare to endanger any one of them; not even to properly battle me!"

"Fighting is not always the answer," Garnet softly responded; it took everything in her to hold down her urge to retaliate. "I hoped a fusion that was half-Steven would understand that better than anyone."

"_**GRRRRGHHH!"**_ Sphalerite was triggered again; a subtle aura glowed around her form as she threw another fit and kicked a piece of debris in Garnet's direction, only for the fusion to easily dodge it. "Stop it, stop it, **STOP IT!** I'm **not** Steven! I'm not Peridot, either! _I_ am Sphalerite: my own gem, my own identity, and it's only a coincidence that my existence is reliant on those two clods! Neither of them have _any_ part in who I am, what I say, or what I do! If there's one thing I'll make sure you Crystal Gems _never_ forget, it's _that!_"

Garnet was barely paying attention to Sphalerite's rambling, however. While she had no trouble dodging the debris kicked her way, she was much more concerned for someone else.

"5XF, have you been hit?!"

The moment Sphalerite heard that, she immediately stopped speaking and froze up.

"I–… it was a closer call than I'd care to admit, but no. I have not sustained damage."

Sure enough, several yards out in the distance behind where Garnet originally stood, the fusion spotted her lover on the ground. She just _narrowly_ escaped a deadly assault.

"Wha–… _what is this…?_" Tears streamed down Sphalerite's eyes as she realized what she had nearly done. "I… I don't understand… 5XF, wh-why are you…?"

She recalled Garnet and Peridot's exchange shortly before the majority of the Crystal Gems went their separate ways and immediately refocused her attention back on the elder fusion, full of fury.

"Garnet, what the hell is this?!" Sphalerite cried out, enraged _and_ confused. "Y-you told Peridot _not_ to bring along 5XF due to the danger it posed to her! The whole reason you stayed behind and took so long joining everyone else was to prepare her for taking care of the house in our absence–"

"I had already figured out by then that you were controlling Peridot," Garnet informed her opponent. "5XF was always meant to be part of this mission, but I could no longer trust Peridot with that information. I had no choice but to lie to her in that moment regarding my motives for remaining behind."

"Y-you… you _what?!"_ Sphalerite couldn't believe that Garnet had already known that far in advance that she had been pulling Steven and Peridot's strings. "N-no, _no!_ There's no way–"

"Sphalerite… please, I implore you to hear me out."

The fusion turned around to face the Peridot who gently called out to her. Something about the tone in her voice… her defensive posture… her inability to directly look at her own lover in the eyes… Sphalerite felt _immediate_ bad vibes from the last person she'd ever expect would possess them.

Of course, it was understandable for 5XF to look and feel so guarded in the presence of her lover. 5XF had been silently taking in every detail of the demolished establishment and each victim of this disaster: while she had never seen It's a Wash prior to its destruction, she was certain it was meant to look nothing like it did now.

It turned out that she was right to be wary of her own girlfriend; with each heavily damaged Crystal Gem 5XF quietly examined during Sphalerite and Garnet's exchange, she recognized that it was _Sphalerite_ who hurt them like this.

The Bismuth who had been kind to her several hours ago before sunrise, who 5XF was a bit too skittish to appreciate at the time, had been hurt enough to be poofed. The gemstone was hugged by Lapis, the Crystal Gem who 5XF got to know fairly well today. While the two would need a few more talks to iron out the kinks, they managed to form a legitimate friendship.

It was enough of one to make 5XF feel pained just to see how much agony Lapis was currently in. She had been hurt in every way possible – and undoubtedly it was Sphalerite who inflicted this damage without a second thought.

While she didn't get a good start with Pearl, 5XF winced all the same to see her damaged and dirty gemstone trapped by the fusion who did this to her without an ounce of remorse for doing so.

She hadn't had the chance to mingle with Amethyst or Connie yet – and this was 5XF's first time even _seeing_ Greg in person – but the technician couldn't help but feel not only horrible to see all three of them in such a state, but stunned with disbelief that Sphalerite truly hurt them all this badly. Greg's condition especially shook 5XF; while she barely had a grasp of organic biology, she knew humans probably were _not_ meant to look as torn and mangled as poor Greg had been.

And outside of Greg, 5XF inherently knew Steven and Peridot were the ones who had probably suffered the most. Even though she couldn't see them, it hurt 5XF deeply to even think about how badly Sphalerite was torturing them in their internal prison. They had already suffered Sphalerite's abuse multiple times earlier today; it was a given that neither of them were in a condition to break out of Sphalerite now. After she had seen how Peridot visibly suffered some degree of pain just for Sphalerite to _briefly_ take over her body, 5XF was dead certain she and Steven were damaged to the point of incapacitation.

Now that she had seen for herself that Sphalerite was not only capable, but quite _eager_ to hurt the Crystal Gems (and anyone beyond that group) to further her agenda, the elder Peridot understood why Garnet deemed it necessary for her to be here now.

To ensure the group's safety – to ensure Greg didn't _die_ here today – it fell to 5XF alone to get Sphalerite under control.

Especially given the present circumstances, she was the only one Sphalerite would never _dare_ hurt. The abject fear in the fusion's face when she realized she inadvertently came dangerously close to making her collateral damage proved that, but even before dodging that figurative bullet, 5XF knew Sphalerite would never subject her to what the Crystal Gems were suffering now.

Beyond there being lives on the line, 5XF realized it also fell to her to ensure everyone came out of this situation with their memories intact. She could clearly see Sphalerite's motivation, and she _refused_ to endorse it. Now that she had come to terms with her moral compass, 5XF had to prove she would stick to her convictions… no matter who or what stood in her way.

"I'll take full responsibility for blowing your cover," the technician solemnly said. "I had no intention of doing so – the way Garnet found out about you was due to an oversight on my part. Remember that communicator Garnet told me to keep in the bathroom before 5XG and I confronted the Pearls?"

"… That…" Sphalerite's eyes widened; she let out a shocked gasp before her hand flew up to cover her mouth as she quickly processed that detail and how that came into play. "Our entire conversation in the bathroom…"

"I heard it all," Garnet coolly affirmed. "Since then, while you were not aware, your ability to block my future visions of you specifically was broken. I knew you were bound to cause a commotion soon."

Just then, the elder fusion shot a look at 5XF with a curt nod before continuing, "I've spent my time interrogating 5XF – I needed her knowledge to know best how to counter you, so I did not hesitate to resort to threats of force to get her to speak. Much like her sister, she was very difficult to break."

Since she donned dark shades in a dark atmosphere, it was difficult for 5XF to decipher what the small gesture towards her meant… but the moment Garnet spoke again, it all came together. The elder Peridot felt her jaw hang down while internally drowning beneath a sudden tidal wave of grief.

"_Y-__**YOU!**__"_ Predictably, Garnet's words set Sphalerite off something _fierce_. Back in berserker mode, the young fusion belted out a guttural growl of disgust before she trapped Garnet into her own bubble of floating energy.

Garnet did not resist. 5XF began to experience her first feelings of "heartbreak" as she watched another friend of hers become a helpless hostage; her memories now at full risk of being erased at any time.

"You would **dare** put 5XF through that?!" Sphalerite screamed at her newest prisoner. "I-I expected so much better out of you, Garnet! Th-that's deplorable! _Unforgivable!_ Just because you wanted to get to me, you thought it was perfectly fine to torture an innocent gem?!"

Garnet refused to reply. She seemed to have nothing more to say to her fellow fusion, which agitated an already-aggravated Sphalerite.

"Oh, suddenly I'm not good enough to warrant your attention?!" she spat out; her tone purely venomous. "That's fine! I don't need to hear anything more from you! But I _will_ give you a special little parting gift before I wipe your mind clean!"

5XF's eyes teared up when she saw for herself what Garnet put herself through for her sake. Garnet was normally rather good about downplaying pain, but the electric storm that frequently struck her hard enough to cause destabilization (but not so much as to poof her) – and she could not hold down her cries of pain this time.

The Peridot winced and quietly wept at the scene; not only did the sight of Garnet in constant agony feel like a stab piercing through her gemstone, but the sadistic glee written all over Sphalerite's face as it happened was every bit as devastating.

"_Once you see just how high the stakes are, and once you see the true colors of your peers beneath their masks… I think you'll find you are far stronger and more decisive than you believe yourself to be, 5XF."_

Garnet's final words to 5XF before they departed from the beach house were clearly recalled at the height of 5XF's despair.

She saw exactly how high the stakes truly were in this situation. At least one life was on the line. And 5XF could no longer tell herself otherwise…

The Sphalerite who rescued her when she hit rock bottom; the one who _really_ took care of her as they learned about Earth and each other together…

The Sphalerite who cared so much for an insignificant low-caste gem that she dedicated the remainder of her components' vacation to expressing their feelings for each other… even though she knew the right thing to do was to turn her down due to the complications their relationship would bring about… 5XF was so important to her, she refused to deny her feelings and proudly declared their lengthy intimate time together would have no regard for the past or future or anyone other than herself and her lover…

The Sphalerite who felt genuinely awful for accidentally trapping her components and was beside herself with grief when faced with the fact that she hurt both of them…

5XF couldn't see a trace of _that_ Sphalerite in the fusion she presently watched.

This was _not_ the gem she fell in love with. And she had a sinking feeling that, perhaps… all this time, the love of her life was little more than an illusion. Perhaps she never knew the true Sphalerite to begin with. Regardless of her motivation, 5XF was increasingly _sickened_ by her girlfriend's actions.

Her sadistic behavior reminded 5XF of how cruel _she_ was under Gypsum's control. One hand reflexively moved to touch the crystal embedded in her chest as she thought back to those dark times.

Sadly, this wasn't Gypsum's doing. Sphalerite wasn't under control by a corrupted gem. 5XF couldn't keep making excuses for her lover any longer. She needed to be proactive; the Crystal Gems were counting on _her_ now.

"Sph-Sphalerite, _please!_ You've made your point!" 5XF finally cried out. "J-just _stop_… stop _hurting_ them…!"

"They're hurting _**me!**_" Sphalerite harshly countered as she turned around to face her lover. "And Garnet just admitted to hurting _you!_ I know you would never voluntarily sell me out, 5XF… I don't wanna think about what she's done to you to make you talk, because I just might be compelled to _shatter her_ for it!"

5XF winced and stumbled back a few inches by Sphalerite's loud and hateful reply. "B-but you _know_ she wouldn't really–…"

Even when weakened by the pain of Sphalerite's torture, Garnet silently gave 5XF another stern look and shook her head at the young gem.

Of course, the truth was that Garnet never threatened 5XF with force or hurt her in any way to get her to confess.

The reason Garnet lied and vilified herself in front of Sphalerite… was so that _she_ would take full responsibility for 5XF confessing everything she knew about the situation. Had Sphalerite been told the truth, that could _greatly_ impact her trust in 5XF. Garnet knew 5XF was the key to the optimal outcome of this conflict, so she went out of her way to take the fall and _massively _downplay 5XF's "betrayal".

Since Sphalerite was mostly running on Peridot's power since her Steven side was nearly tapped out _and_ compromised by Pink Diamond 2.0, she not only lacked the ability to heal or sense others' presences… but also could no longer detect lies by reading the feelings of her peers.

"You don't have to make excuses for her, 5XF!" Sphalerite interjected. "She doesn't deserve them… _none_ of them do! And the fact that she would just drag you out here to use as a hostage…"

"I-I'm _not_ a hostage!" 5XF asserted; a bit aghast that _this_ was how Sphalerite interpreted her presence. "I'm here because I know you're in a bad place right now! You need me, and I'm here for you! I'm sorry for blowing your cover… b-but this is _not_ the way to fix our mistakes!"

Just like that, Sphalerite finally visibly softened. She faced her girlfriend with a much more vulnerable expression…

"I-I guess I _do_ need you right now," she sputtered while approaching her diminutive partner. "What am I saying… I _always_ need you. It's no wonder why I've been making so many missteps lately! I haven't had you around to catch them for me!"

5XF couldn't help but dwell on the irony of that statement… it was _her_ oversight that caused the biggest missteps of the day to begin with.

All the same, she found herself walking towards Sphalerite as well. Now that she had managed to calm the fusion down, she started to feel at least _somewhat_ like the gem she knew and loved…

Before long, the pair met in the middle and fell to their knees in a loving embrace.

"I-I know this looks bad, 5XF," Sphalerite whimpered against her lover; her body subtly shaking. "I swear, this is _not_ how I wanted this day to end… b-but I'm going to salvage this, I promise! They're not gonna take me away from you again… from this day forward, I'm _staying_ as Sphalerite. You'll never have to worry about Steven or Peridot hurting you again, my love…"

At first, 5XF felt hopeful, calmed, and safe in her lover's hold. The familiarity of the Sphalerite she knew was making a swift comeback.

But she knew when Sphalerite swore she would "salvage" the day, that really meant she was going to wipe _everyone's_ memories to do so. She was going to cover this up – that was **not** the same as fixing a problem; let alone a large-scale disaster like this. 5XF already heavily disliked the fact that Sphalerite quite happily admitted to repeatedly screwing with Steven and Peridot's minds to maintain her cover; the very idea of the fusion doing this to everyone else _angered_ her.

But 5XF surprisingly found herself even angrier at Sphalerite's hasty decision to remain as a perma-fusion. Up until a few hours ago, she was certain this declaration would not have bothered her as much as it did now.

She hated to admit it to herself, but… 5XF found herself strongly _not_ wanting Steven or especially Peridot to disappear forever.

Now that she and Peridot were able to set aside their differences, work together, and find a common bond, 5XF realized that it _was_ possible to find some good in the ones she wholly despised. She was legitimately eager to make more of an effort to connect with her little sister now… but Sphalerite's very existence would put an abrupt end to that.

"… Sphalerite… I understand why you would want this," 5XF softly told her lover as she gave the fusion a weak squeeze. "To… stay as yourself forever. But it's too soon for that… and regardless of what we want, Era 3 _must_ come before our desires. Era 3 _needs_ Steven and 5XG… and you know that."

Sphalerite knew 5XF was right… though she was honestly surprised the refugee of all people was reminding her of that.

"W-we… Era 3 can adapt, I'm sure…" Sphalerite said, though she didn't really believe in her own delusional excuses. "Maybe I can do their jobs better! M-maybe the other Crystal Gems can fill their spots…"

"_Sphalerite!"_ 5XF suddenly snapped at the fusion. "Be realistic, for stars' sake! This is _not_ a game!"

"_Practice what you preach, 5XF!" _Sphalerite shockingly barked back at her lover. "We are both carrying **offspring!** Or are you going to try and convince me that Era 3 is more important than our own children?!"

That was the first time Sphalerite outright admitted her pregnancy to 5XF. She was visibly stunned for a moment… before becoming ashamed of forgetting her own unborn hybrid gemlings in the heat of the moment.

Then again… it wasn't really a fair question. For their children to grow up in a safe world, Era 3 _needed_ to run smoothly.

But then, another pertinent question came to 5XF's mind: one that she had been dwelling on for a long time since she suspected Sphalerite's pregnancy. Now that Sphalerite confirmed her status, 5XF could not stand being curious about this for a second longer. She _needed_ to know the answer to this mystery.

"I–… I am not saying that at all," 5XF uneasily stuttered before taking a breath to calm her nerves. She needed to remain firm at a time like this. "Sphalerite, I believe that's… the first time you have directly confirmed your pregnancy to me. Now that I know that for sure… I–… I have a question for you!"

Sphalerite blinked with a curious expression as she processed this sudden break from the tension with a moment of her beloved gem's insatiable curiosity shining through. It almost made her feel at ease.

"Um… okay…" The fusion forced a smile; she seemed to only now realize it was silly of her to go this long before letting 5XF know of her condition. "Go ahead."

As she mustered up the courage to ask, 5XF felt a _very_ horrible, ominous sensation flow through her. Before she even spoke a word, 5XF was nearly overwhelmed by a _strong_ intuitive vibe… one that told her she was going to absolutely **hate** the answer.

Scariest of all, 5XF felt herself hating more than just the possible answer. It almost scared the technician into withdrawing her question.

But her relentless urge to pursue the truth would not let 5XF back down now; not at a time like this.

"I-I've suspected for a while that you were carrying my offspring," she admitted in a shaky tone. "S-so I… I need to know this… for my own peace of mind, Sphalerite."

5XF gulped and finally mustered the courage to stare straight into the eyes of her partner; bold and firm as she posed the question.

"What happens to them during the times your components are not fused together? How are they being cared for in your absence?"

* * *

"_**STEVEN!"**_

Pink Diamond 2.0, now in a more complete form, let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know why you're bothering; it should be **obvious** even to you that he can't hear anyone right now."

"Wh-what, am I not allowed to cry out his name to emphasize how much terror this sight instills me with right now?!" Peridot bitterly shot back with a huff.

In all fairness, Peridot's reaction was perfectly understandable. Steven was on his hands and knees; his head sunk down towards the floor as he struggled with all his might to not completely collapse. The entire left half of his body was covered in a pink hue while a _very_ faint apparition of Sphalerite overlaid his entire form. Swirls of menacing pink energy spiraled around Steven as the hybrid continued fighting a losing battle for his identity and agency.

"Guess I'll give you that," Pink 2.0 tiredly conceded. "This isn't too different from the time you and Chartreuse nearly tore Homeworld to pieces after Pumpkin died… you two were _not_ easy to reach."

Peridot gave the Diamond a curious glance. "What do you mean by that?"

"You basically cocooned yourself in a barrier of highly destructive Diamond-level energy," he explained. "Steven _needed_ to be me just to make it to you. And even then, I still remember how painful it was for both of us… we had to withstand a _lot_ of punishment just to reach you, Peridot."

"Oh… I… didn't realize I made it that hard for you…" Peridot was understandably too caught up in her grieving to notice what her partner suffered just to be able to speak to her; Chartreuse was no more aware of her surroundings at the time. Her presence just made the trial all the more agonizing for her loved one.

Pink Diamond 2.0 shook his head. "Nothing worth getting's ever gonna be easy. And we don't hold it against either of you… y'know, considering what was going on at the time. I'm bringing it up because you're gonna need to power through this mess to reach Steven."

"S-so, logically, I should be Chartreuse Diamond for this–" Peridot stammered before she felt Pink 2.0 firmly grip her shoulder, cutting her off and prompting the technician to look in his direction with another confused expression.

"Out of the question," Pink 2.0 asserted. "It's chaotic enough in here just with me around. If there's one thing we don't need, it's a fifth party adding on to the complications."

"Oh…" Peridot let out a sigh. "Just as well; I'm in no hurry to be Chartreuse again, but…"

She'd be lying if she said this perpetual cyclone of energy didn't terrify her. The thought of subjecting herself to that in her weaker form… it was a _very_ unpleasant thought, but when Peridot's sights refocused on her goal in the center, she quickly shook off her apprehension.

"That's fine; I'd be more than happy to prove I can withstand this without relying on my Diamond form!" she declared more triumphantly. "It'll take more than a pink tornado of power to keep me away from Steven! A-and Peridots are durable, so I should be fine! I'm used to taking large quantities of physical punishment!"

"–Uh…" Pink 2.0 was alerted when he saw Peridot march straight towards the swirling storm of danger. "P-Peridot, wait! I told you this was gonna be a quick visit so you can see–"

"_**NYAAAAAAGGGH!"**_

The Diamond winced as Peridot was given a severe shock to her system the moment she got _too_ close to the edge of the storm's radius, and was then swiftly and violently knocked several feet back. He was visibly distraught when he witnessed Peridot's form briefly glitch out and rushed over to her.

"Would it kill you to actually _listen_ to me before you charge into something that could easily poof or shatter you?!" he yelled at Peridot while tending to her. "I told you before that there's no way you can reach Steven until you and him are on the same page! That means you have to remember _everything_ you forgot!"

"W-wouldn't it be advantageous for everyone if I poofed?" Peridot wearily wondered out loud. "If I poof, Sphalerite automatically disappears… we become the victors by default…"

Pink Diamond 2.0 growled out in aggravation; _technically_ Peridot was correct, but in this specific situation, it would be a _very_ bad move to make. He needed to drill it into this stubborn gem's head that there was no shortcut or workaround method this time.

"_Will you shut up and actually listen to someone other than __**you**__, Peridot?!"_he hollered. "There's only one way to fix this! **ONE!** Once you regain your memories, you're gonna understand why it'd actually be a _very bad_ idea to get yourself poofed right now! And the longer you screw around, the more you risk losing the Steven you know forever! Is that what you want?!"

Peridot looked utterly heartbroken. "H-how dare you even ask me that… I-I'm just…"

She had to force herself to look _away_ from the ailing Steven in the eye of the storm.

"I can't _stand_ seeing him like this!" she suddenly sobbed out. "For stars' sake, _I can teleport!_ I should be able to bypass all the–"

Pink 2.0 cringed as he forced himself to slap Peridot across the face. _"__**SNAP OUT OF IT, ALREADY!**__ TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO DO THIS RIGHT!"_

It wasn't the first time Peridot had been on the receiving end of a slap today, but at least she _needed_ it this time. Still, it left her _incredibly_ vulnerable as she shielded her face away from the Diamond and choked out near-silent sobs while the sharp sting on her cheek gradually faded into a dull ache.

"S-sorry…" To his credit, Pink Diamond 2.0 looked _very_ guilt-ridden for his actions. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do that… but Peri, you need to cut it out with that impulsive BS! We **need** to be able to trust each other – Steven's not coming out of this unless we stop working _against_ each other."

Peridot nodded slowly. "I-I know… I _know_. I apologize. J-just… _please_ tell me what the next step is, before I start to panic again…"

The Diamond of Life pointed up, signaling Peridot to redirect her gaze.

"It's not gonna be that easy to regain your memories, Peridot. Just like the first time you met Jasper, there's a _lot_ that happened today you'd probably be happier keeping buried and forgotten."

"I learned the hard way that such tactics won't last forever," Peridot softly replied in a sullen tone. "Um… I suppose I didn't pay much attention to the décor until now… has it always been like this in here?"

Indeed, the area was much more decorated than anticipated. Though even minimalist designs would have popped out for a gem who had been trapped in a solid black void until Pink 2.0 gave her an escape route, _this_ seemed outlandishly grandiose for what basically constituted as a soul room.

The floor was tiled with translucent crystalline material. Tall pillars outlined with lights of differing colors framed the zone, while much more brightly detailed (and significantly shorter) columns were lined in two perfect circles around the inhabitants; ten in total.

Each of the ten smaller structures were crowned by floral-themed plinths. Atop the giant petals, various stones hovered closely over the base; they looked far too big for the columns to support normally. Each rock emitted its own uniquely-hued glowing aura.

"As much as Sphalerite hates being associated with either one of you, she's got Steven's range of imagination and your bombastic flair," Pink 2.0 casually stated. "Most of this isn't really necessary… but those floating stones? They're not just for show."

He gave the technician a hard stare to emphasize this point. "They're your key to finding the truth. Go up there and interact with them."

Peridot thought to ask about the arduous climb to the top, but she quickly remembered this wasn't exactly a _physical_ plane of existence. Even if it was, she _did_ still have her willpower to simply float up to where she needed to be.

As she started to ascend, Peridot looked back to Pink Diamond 2.0, who remained on the floor.

"You aren't following," she tensely observed. "I-I thought you said we had to work together to overpower Sphalerite!"

"I can't come any closer to those stones," the Diamond solemnly responded. "Once you see the state they're in, you'll understand why. But you don't need me for this, Peridot."

His gaze fell to the floor as he sighed. "And don't mince words, okay? I just said we needed to stop working against each other… but in the end, I'm still an obstacle you need to eliminate before you can really get through to Steven. We were never really allies… we just have a common enemy."

Just like that, Peridot was back to the brink of tears as her lip quivered uncontrollably. "Y-you stupid idiot _clod!_ By definition, that means we _have_ to fight against each other!"

To Peridot's shock, Pink Diamond 2.0 reached out to grab her hand just before she floated beyond his range. She hovered in place, utterly shaken when the Diamond looked her in the eye again.

"Not if I let you win," he warmly assured. "If any of us want to have a future beyond today… I have to put my faith in you, Peridot. So I'm not gonna resist – but _you_ can't hesitate, okay? This is gonna get unpleasant _real_ quick once you regain your memories. Remember, your _center of gravity_ is on the line here, Peridot. Keep that in the forefront in your mind."

Much to Peridot's chagrin, a few tears streamed down her cheeks after she dared to turn her head to check the status of her perpetually-suffering boyfriend. As much as it pained her in every way possible to see Steven like that, Pink 2.0 had a point: it did strengthen her resolve.

"I-I swear, I'm going to make it a priority to schedule a time where you and Chartreuse can finally have an opportunity to find yourselves," Peridot solemnly promised after a moment of sniffling. "I'm… I'm so _sorry_ we never let either of you–"

A soft, firmer grasp on the technician's wrist elicited a gasp that cut off her speech.

"I believe you," Pink Diamond 2.0 told her; his tone gentle and loving again. "Now stop dwelling on that; we're good. There's one last thing you need to know before you interact with those stones."

"And that is…?" Peridot was quick to wipe her tears with her free hand.

The Diamond of Life shot the ascended gem a knowing smile just then. "You never forget your first. Try and concentrate on your feelings and Steven when you reach any of the stones: you usually remember your buried memories based on your location or a certain situation… that's how you regained all those Homeworld memories."

Peridot's eyes widened at this advice. The Diamond's very first sentence struck a major chord with her; it was a statement she swore she'd heard multiple times today, but she couldn't recall any specific moments beyond the advice her Dream Steven gave prior to waking up earlier.

However, she _also_ strongly felt all this time that she had been trapped in this particular space more than twice. While she only clearly remembered the first instance beyond this, Peridot's intuition continuously tried to tell her that wasn't the case at all. The more gaps in her memory she sustained, the more Peridot was dead certain Sphalerite had been screwing around with her _and_ Steven all day long.

She graciously nodded to the Diamond as he finally let her go.

"After today, I vow to do everything in my power to never discard my memories for any reason. You have my gratitude, Ste– _Pink 2.0_…"

Peridot blushed and looked away; highly embarrassed for her mistake. She took solace in that she was steadily moving _away_ from Pink Diamond 2.0 now, but he could still clearly make out how flustered she appeared.

Rather than dwell on that awkward moment, Peridot set her sights on the two circles of floating rocks she closed in on. She felt drawn to the inner ring in particular, though she flinched as it became apparent from this angle that the pink energy storm that swallowed up Steven shot up through the center gap by the inner ring. Now that she knew how devastatingly powerful that energy was, Peridot was momentarily hesitant to get _too_ near…

But, she quickly shook it off. As soon as she remembered who she was primarily doing this for, Peridot mustered the courage to take the risk and make contact with one of the inner ring stones.

"Considering the ornate nature of these support beams, I expected these stones to be just as flashy," she remarked before carefully setting both hands on the surface of the closest stone. "Pink 2.0 was right… these aren't for decoration. They're all spherical, and…"

Peridot grunted gave herself a disciplinary knock on the head. "_Focus_, Peridot! Follow the given instructions, _then_ make observational remarks. Pink 2.0 said to focus on a first-time feeling…"

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate as her grip tightened on the stone's surface. "A first-time feeling with… _Steven_…"

The technician gulped, failing to suppress her deep teal blush. "Th-the reference to h-how I regained my Homeworld memories… and this nagging intuition of mine telling me that this is _not_ my second time being here… that w-would imply a first-time feeling Steven and I experienced… _within Sphalerite_."

Just like that, in her mind's eye, Peridot saw herself and Steven tightly embraced in a familiar all-black prison, with the decorative colored glowing strings representing their bond popping out in the background.

Despite having each others' company, they looked equally _miserable_. Whenever they did smile, it was clearly forced; both determined to not worry their significant other with their fading hope.

Then Steven suddenly regained his confidence. He even looked a little smug as he reassured his girlfriend. Once the present Peridot powered through her initial distraction of feeling flustered just watching herself and Steven starting to get intimate, she doubled down on her efforts to concentrate. The image became much clearer… and eventually, audible.

"_You never forget your first."_

"_**Mmnnyyngh**__… Th-this is far from a "first", Steven…" _

"_Yeah…" _

Peridot could hardly stand to hear her past self's enamored and aroused noises that persisted between her words, but she shook off that embarrassment as quickly as she could. She wasn't about to lose this signal.

Even as she witnessed Steven becoming unusually bold groping her past self's body, Peridot refused to let this highly _stimulating_ visual break her concentration. She knew there had to be a _point_ to why she was seeing this.

"_But I've got a pretty good idea how we __**can**__ experience some new "firsts", Dot… only if you're okay with __**that**__ kind of risk."_

Peridot gasped as she watched herself pull Steven over on top of her own body. "Oh my stars… we _didn't_…."

"_Even if we had anything else to lose from where we are right now, Steven… I would still say yes. Every time."_

The technician braced herself as she clung to the rock; her eyes still closed and a permanent blush spread across her face. She rested her head against the hard surface and tried her hardest to suppress any noise that escaped her mouth.

Her last coherent thought: "P-Pink 2.0… b-better _not_ be watching this right now!"

She couldn't open her eyes to check for fear of losing this connection to a crucial lost memory. But all concerns of her present-day surroundings were abruptly shoved to the back of Peridot's mind as a certain sensation brought in a trickle of visuals; the events and moments that led up to what she was currently watching.

A much stronger sensation stunned the young gem. Following that, the trickle of memories abruptly turned into a flood.

Peridot's eyes shot open, but now all she could see was everything Sphalerite forced her to miss.

The sight was horrifying.

* * *

"–So yeah, on top of having to do _my_ job for me if they wanna exist so badly, they're never truly rid of me no matter how much they want to be thanks to your lovely offspring!"

Only then did Sphalerite open her eyes after finishing her jovial tangent – only to find a _horrified_ 5XF facing her.

"You… okay…?" Sphalerite cautiously asked, trying not to cringe. "I-I know it's shocking; despite your lacking potency, you created a lot of new lives! But you should be _proud_ of yourself, 5XF!"

5XF's head sank towards the ground; she could no longer bring herself to face her girlfriend.

This only heightened Sphalerite's concern, but she continued to power through it with her eerily positive demeanor. But with every passing second, her genuine smile became increasingly forced.

"I mean, how many Peridots are ever gonna be able to brag about siring _ten_ little gemlings, huh?" she said in hopes of improving 5XF's mood. "All at once? I wasn't wrong when I labeled you the stud of your kind!"

_Now_ Sphalerite was bringing up comments brought up during their extended period of intimacy in the presence of all their peers. Granted, only Garnet and Connie were really conscious enough to hear this, but it didn't make 5XF any less agitated that her partner would be so candid about a _very_ private and personal time of their lives.

However, that point of agitation was just the tip of the iceberg in terms of how much poisonous negativity 5XF struggled to hold in after finally learning the truth.

Sphalerite's smile faded as she watched 5XF silently pull herself out of the lovers' embrace, stand up, and silently put a few feet of distance between the two. Now her back was to Sphalerite… and the latter finally got the hint that everything she had said to answer 5XF's question upset her in the worst possible way.

The fusion recalled fearing this type of reaction from her. Not long before this incident literally exploded beyond her control, Greg had asked her about this very possibility: 5XF _not_ approving of Sphalerite's underhanded methods to preserve her identity, their relationship, and their freshly-conceived young.

She tried to shake off that fear by delivering the news with the false bravado Peridot often utilized when she found herself in similar spots. Much like her component, Sphalerite wasn't much better about this tactic yielding the desired results.

"… 5XF, come on," Sphalerite gently urged; her tone showing how quickly this reaction made her vulnerable. "Say something. I-I answered your question, didn't I? I'm… I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you everything… I-I mean, I guess I could have told you in the bathroom, at least…"

The fact that Sphalerite _still_ seemed oblivious to why anyone would be upset with her conduct nearly drove 5XF to madness. Her body shivered as she tried to control the sudden _rage_ erupting within her. Part of the technician still held on to the stubborn desire not to hurt Sphalerite…

Though mostly, that was little more than sympathy for how Steven and Peridot had treated her. 5XF couldn't blame Sphalerite for hating them after their actions today. She pictured herself being no better in the same position…

… Until she learned _exactly_ how Sphalerite decided to get back at them. In that moment, 5XF finally realized she truly was no longer the gem she was a few days ago in Egypt. The 5XF of that time would have been fully on board with such a cruel and sadistic tactic; she would be right there with Sphalerite in the pleasure of tormenting her captives.

The utter disgust 5XF felt in the pit of her core proved to the technician that she truly had bettered herself. She wasn't fully redeemed, but the elder Peridot twin at last felt completely assured of who she was now. No longer did she need anyone's validation of her progress – her newfound compassion for a group of people she barely knew was proof that her figurative heart had indeed opened up. To the Crystal Gems, to Earth, and to their aspirations for a proper Era 3.

To that end, 5XF ignored her partner's pleas as she opted instead to take a good, long look at the imprisoned gems and humans still helplessly floating nearby.

Most were still unconscious or completely incapacitated, of course. Lapis continued to cling to Bismuth's gemstone for dear life as she was in the midst of a progressive mental breakdown after Sphalerite's scathing remarks; her eyes squinted shut, blind and deaf to the world around her.

Connie had no idea what to make of any of this. It was hard enough for her to concentrate with the injuries she sustained; but now she heard Sphalerite's prior heavy implications in the form of very straightforward, blatant confirmations of her worst fears. She was deeply worried now that she knew for a fact Steven and Peridot _were_ suffering as surrogates in Sphalerite's absence.

And since she barely knew who 5XF even was, Connie didn't know what to make of her role in this conflict. Knowing now she and Sphalerite were romantically involved _did_ make her lean more on the apprehensive side – logically, she'd be aligned with her partner in this. That was a _very_ bad sign considering 5XF was the only one left now who wasn't at risk of having her mind scrambled at a moment's notice. _She_ was the Crystal Gems' last hope.

The girl couldn't help but look pleadingly at the Peridot as the latter's gaze panned over to her. When Connie saw the distraught expression on 5XF's face, she felt the slightest glimmer of hope give warmth to her weary body. This relationship was not as straightforward as she initially perceived it to be; then Connie remembered Garnet brought this refugee here for a reason. With that in mind, the young teen was able to piece together what that reason was…

Garnet remained near-motionless and silent despite the injuries she sustained courtesy of Sphalerite's misdirected rage. As per usual, her expression was unreadable – much like her little sister, 5XF _really_ didn't like that aspect of Garnet at all. Since she possessed an even more aggressive and driven curiosity than Peridot, 5XF couldn't help but be rattled every time she failed to decipher the fusion.

Still, there was no doubt that among the Crystal Gems, Garnet by far had been the most supportive and caring for her. 5XF didn't expect Garnet to take the fall for her regarding the blowing of Sphalerite's cover (as well as much of her agenda); she understood why the fusion chose to make that sacrifice now, but it didn't hurt her any less knowing a gem she cared for had to suffer for her sake.

What 5XF _did_ know just from looking at Garnet was that she was clearly waiting for _the decision_ to be made. Though even as her internal anger over Sphalerite's actions continued to grow, 5XF _still_ hesitated to go through with choosing who to align herself with once and for all.

Before 5XF could commit to one side or the other, she needed to vent. Sphalerite was at least right to ask for her partner to actually speak to her about this. Perhaps, the technician thought, if Sphalerite was made aware of just how badly her many terrible decisions hurt her personally, she'd finally come to her senses and become the fusion she fell in love with again. As she was now, 5XF could barely recognize Sphalerite. And that greatly disturbed her.

However, just as she was about to speak, 5XF caught sight of the greatly injured Greg again. While she didn't know him personally, the elder Peridot _was_ aware he was of great importance to Steven. This man _desperately_ needed medical attention and wasn't getting it.

Even though Pearl successfully called Connie's mother, the nature of the persisting, raging storm ensured there would be a delay on any ambulances coming by to take care of the man. And that was assuming they weren't blown away coming to this location or stalled by an accident on the way back to the hospital. 5XF was unaware of this detail to begin with, so she had every reason to believe this man's life was in their hands… _hers_ especially, considering the situation.

5XF couldn't help but hate that she couldn't do anything for the man… but all of a sudden, an idea came to mind.

"_5XF! Talk to me already!"_ a very shaken Sphalerite desperately cried out. "W-we need to talk this out if there's a problem between us! I-I know Steven and Peridot would make you think they're a perfect couple, but there's plenty of times where they've had stupid problems that could've easily been solved if they just talked it out! L-let's try and be better than them, okay?! You've listened to me, so let me listen to you!"

"You want to talk to me that badly?" 5XF darkly replied; her tone cold and stiff, which sent shivers down her partner's spine. She refused to turn around and look at Sphalerite.

"Wh-what kind of question _is_ that?!" Sphalerite grunted in frustration. "I **just** asked for it! Wh-what's with this attitude all of a sudden?!"

"Sphalerite, if you really mean that, there's something you need to do for me first. I'm _not_ taking "no" for an answer."

The way 5XF spoke was _haunting_. It wasn't long before Sphalerite could identify why that was the case: since her lover's voice was _very_ similar to Peridot's, the ominous cadence with her choice of words hearkened back to the Homeworld days… when Peridot was a methodical sociopath whose softly-spoken eerie monotone highlighted just how dangerous she used to be to her fellow kin. 5XF could easily replicate it. Since she already had a lower default pitch than her sister's voice, it was arguably even _more_ unsettling than the genuine article's.

"And… what would you have me do, exactly…?" Sphalerite cautiously asked. While she was more than willing to do her lover a favor, she had a sinking feeling 5XF had something very unpleasant in mind. She wouldn't use that tone on her beloved partner if she wasn't intent on asking for more than Sphalerite might be willing to give.

5XF continued to _not_ face Sphalerite, but she did point over in Greg's direction. "Before we continue this conversation, I want you to teleport Steven's paternal unit to whatever constitutes as a medical facility on this planet. Do it now."

Sphalerite recoiled not only from the request itself, but the harsh way it was delivered.

"Wh-what?! Since when do you care about some human you've never even met?!" she exclaimed, frazzled and confused. "B-besides, you know why he can't leave yet! Un-… unless I just go ahead and erase everyone's memories right now–"

"**Do that and I'll poof myself**** immediately****."**

"_5XF!"_ Sphalerite cried out immediately. "D-don't be an idiot about this! Why would you ever say something so horrible?! Th-think of your babies!"

Finally, 5XF deigned to look at Sphalerite directly, but the fusion quickly regretted seeing the hardened glare flashed her way.

"That's _rich_, coming from you," the technician shot back. "You've shamelessly admitted to using _your_ offspring to screw with your components without any regard for the possible side-effects you're inflicting on them. You seriously think you have a right to chastise the way I'm risking _my_ young?"

Sphalerite just remembered how horrible Greg made her feel over this exact same point. She tried to shove aside her guilt, but she didn't anticipate how hard it would backfire.

"Th-they're _our_ young, 5XF!" the fusion protested. "Regardless of who is carrying these gemlings, the fact remains they are equally ours!"

"Yet you freely risked the wellbeing of yours without once consulting me," 5XF countered with ease. "You did that _right_ behind my back. We'll have plenty of time to discuss this later, Sphalerite: I have **no** interest in speaking another word to you until you grant Steven's paternal unit the medical attention he desperately needs!"

Sphalerite pouted and looked to the critically injured floating man. "But his memories…"

"For stars' sake!" 5XF smacked her palm against her forehead in aggravation; she knew she was going to have to improvise to get this stubborn fusion to cooperate. "Sphalerite, does that human _look_ like he's in any condition to spill your secrets anytime soon?! If you're really that worried about covering your tracks, you can always teleport to his location and erase his memories then! But memories are _useless_ if the human is _dead_; am I wrong?!"

Despite Sphalerite's newfound contempt for Greg, she truly had no desire to kill him or let him die. She also knew Greg's hypothetical death would make it near-impossible to maintain her form; her Steven side would see to that _very_ quickly.

Of course, she also couldn't ignore the logic in 5XF's point, either. Greg should have been treated ages ago, and there was no sense in risking his life. He certainly wouldn't be waking up anytime soon to tell the world what he'd learned about Sphalerite. It wasn't _necessary_ to erase his memories right away.

"O-okay," a tensed Sphalerite conceded. "I… I can't argue that. You're right; nothing's stopping me from just taking care of his memories later. Right now, I need to ensure he survives this. Connie's mom should find him pretty quickly in the ER center."

Garnet, Connie, and 5XF heaved out a sigh of relief when Sphalerite finally dispelled the energy field keeping Greg afloat; the man himself vanishing into thin air moments later before he could hit the ground.

"Thank you…" 5XF sounded as exhausted as she appeared. It had dawned on her now just how hard this was going to be; not just for herself, but _everyone_.

"I did as you asked," Sphalerite stiffly told her, hesitant to look her lover in the eyes. "So… we can really _talk_ now, right?"

One of 5XF's hands reflexively balled up into a fist and clutched her chest. She hated how _embittered_ she felt about everything she learned. The technician honestly would have preferred not to talk about any of this now… but one look at the remaining prone Crystal Gems told her this was not an option. Ensuring Greg's safety was merely the prelude to the real challenge ahead.

With great reluctance, 5XF mustered the courage to turn around and properly face Sphalerite with an unflinching look of contempt.

"Be careful what you wish for, Sphalerite. This might be one conversation you'll regret ever having."

* * *

"... Oh. I did not consider the possibility that you would still be here."

Pink Diamond 2.0 solemnly shook his head at the descending Peridot. "As long as Steven's stuck being half-pink and putting out all this energy, I'm not going away anytime soon. I told you I'm not an ally, Peridot: just another obstacle… hopefully an easier one compared to the others."

Peridot, enlightened with a full understanding of today's events, was understandably weary and visibly traumatized by what she had to regain. Still, she had the strength to at least attempt to downplay that part of her vulnerability: after all, Steven still needed her, and she needed some final bits of clarification before she embarked on this dangerous journey to recover her beloved hybrid.

"... I couldn't help but notice that cracks are forming on those stones up there," she told the Diamond spirit. "They feel almost… _alive_. I didn't have time to spare examining them more thoroughly, but I presume you know what they are."

Pink 2.0 blinked and stumbled; taken aback by that statement. "Th-the cracks are mostly because of my presence… I'm not supposed to coexist with them. It's also likely they're affected by stress… b-but you should know what they are already!"

Peridot tilted her head; she was curious of Pink 2.0's reaction. "I'm quite certain I've not missed any recollections, Pink 2.0. Every gap in my memory record has been filled. At no point have I ever seen these bizarre mineral chunks."

It was then that Pink Diamond 2.0 grunted and smacked his own forehead in frustration. "_Crap!_ I forgot you weren't with Steven when he learned about them…"

"Well, _you_ clearly know what they are," Peridot pointed out as she casually shrugged. "Can't you just tell me?"

Just as she asked that, Peridot and Pink 2.0 were stunned by a sudden blinding flash of pink light. When it receded, both were horrified to find that the energy storm had not only intensified, but Steven himself had become more solidly pink-colored. Only a quarter of his body remained in his natural color.

"Disregard my inquiry," Peridot sharply told the Diamond as she turned her attention fully toward Steven and the raging storm ahead. "I-I'll just ask Steven directly; we've put this off long enough."

Pink Diamond 2.0 did _not_ look comfortable with throwing her out into danger again, however. "Peridot, _wait!_ You're not fully caught up with Steven; I told you that's a _requirement_ for reaching him!"

However, Peridot was not deterred. She steadily made her way to the edge of the storm's barrier; this time much more resolved and aware of her situation (as well as Steven's).

"I have my suspicions," she calmly countered. "Ones I dearly hope are not true, but knowing our luck, that's likely the case. I'm armed with all the other knowledge I need, Pink 2.0. Steven needs me _now_."

Pink 2.0 couldn't argue that, but he still took issue with Peridot being this hasty. "You can't afford to get poofed! D-don't forget your powers only have a limited effect on a fellow Diamond!"

Peridot refocused on the storm and narrowed her eyes.

"In turn, his powers should have a limited effect on me as well," she observed. "If I exert enough power to cancel both out, I should theoretically be able to create an exclusion zone. Then I can reach Steven with plenty of time to spare!"

The ascended gem didn't bother waiting for Pink Diamond 2.0's approval; she was set to rescue Steven as soon as possible, and that time was now.

Fueled with her own stress, anger, and agitation upon finally learning just how much Sphalerite had played her throughout the day – combined with her determination to save Steven – Peridot found it very easy to conjure up enough power to generate her own perpetual glowing aura in her signature color. She stared hard at the storm before extending both arms out towards it.

Pink 2.0 watched on as he witnessed Peridot exerting her willpower to create a visible dent in the storm. It wasn't fully dissipated, but rather moved aside by Peridot's power. Just as she intended, the little gem created small exclusion zone around her body. Once she fully entered the storm, she was barely visible… but Pink 2.0 found it a good sign that she was not immediately ejected from it like her previous attempt.

That didn't mean Peridot had an easy time, of course. It would be a different story had she done this as Chartreuse Diamond, but she trusted Pink 2.0 had good, justifiable reasons for keeping her off the table in this situation.

While Peridot successfully managed to craft a protective field, it took quite a bit of concentration to constantly maintain now that her form was surrounded by the overwhelming power of a fellow Diamond. Peridot's means of guarding against the power was practically paper-thin; the exclusion zone itself offered no natural protection of its own, so the technician remained very much vulnerable to any sudden energy surges. It also impeded the technician's ability to move as quickly as she wanted.

However, Peridot was not deterred. Especially now that she remembered everything Sphalerite forced her to forget, the ascended gem would absolutely not let herself succumb to this unusually destructive power from the Diamond of Life. With every step, Peridot got a better look at the ailing Steven: the sight of her beloved still on his knees, head sunk so low that it was impossible to see his face… it drove the technician to double her efforts in closing the distance between them.

Though Steven's face was hidden, Peridot knew he was in pain. It was more than a deduction based on observation or possessing logical intuitiveness; Peridot herself started to experience a nagging dull pain spread across her form that intensified with every step she made. Though hard to make out given the brightly-colored energy from the obstacle, Peridot started to see the light threads that were a mainstay feature in her previous periods of incarceration. A prominent green strand of light from her gemstone provided as a handy guide as it ended right at Steven's gemstone, where of course then the color gradient shifted to pink.

At the very least, Peridot's ability to see any line like this indicated that despite not quite knowing _everything _Steven had learned yet, she caught up enough to be able to emotionally connect with her partner. She could still reach through to the love of her life.

As Peridot closed in on the eye of the storm, she got a good look of the apparition of Sphalerite hovering over Steven. She obviously was not the genuine article; just an extension of the fusion's willpower to keep her component held down to put an end to his resistances.

With the recently-regained memories at the forefront of her mind, Peridot snarled at the sight of this Sphalerite proxy. Once only a few feet remained between the pair, it was apparent that this illusionary Sphalerite had been using her hands to cover Steven's ears to make the hybrid deaf to the world around him. The youngest gem was aghast to see the presence of a _darker_ aura being filtered into Steven through this apparition.

"It's not enough for you to keep us trapped in your sadistic confines," the technician growled out; her entire form shaking with pure anger. "Y-you want us to separately suffer as much as you feasibly can while keeping us spiritually together to maintain your form! You're so convinced that our identities are irrelevant to your own, you honestly believe your existence won't be compromised if you try to erase who we are!"

While she thought the eye of the storm would be its own exclusion zone, Peridot found out the hard way that she was sorely mistaken.

Much like Steven/Pink 2.0 reaching the destructive and grieving Chartreuse Diamond in Homeworld's final hour, the hybrid's energy was _most_ potent and life-threatening at the center. Peridot screeched out and braced herself as she felt her boyfriend's energy easily break through her paper-thin defenses and assault her form directly.

With her sheer force of will, Peridot kept her feet grounded so that she at least wouldn't be thrown out all the way back to the starting point like last time. However, her range of mobility dropped to a bare minimum as Peridot quickly became overwhelmed by a fellow Diamond's destructive power.

Really, her saving grace was that even in her base form, she still possessed a limited degree of her Diamond qualities. While it was agony-inflicting levels of painful, Steven's power could not poof his fellow Diamond.

"P-Pink 2.0 was right," Peridot admitted through gritted teeth. "I needed to remember _everything_ Sphalerite has done to us just to get this far…"

And it was handy to have a constant reminder of the fusion and her crimes in the form of the mirage. One that had been putting the love of her life through untold levels of torment for who knew how long, no less.

"I know you aren't the genuine article," Peridot growled as her growing fury enhanced her ever-present green aura. "But all the same… I can _never_ forgive you!"

In what could only be described as the gem equivalent of an adrenaline burst, Peridot boldly reached out to grab this particular Sphalerite and hold her up by the collar.

She was a little surprised she could _do_ that to a non-corporeal form of Sphalerite at first. Then again, this was not exactly a realm bound by the laws of reality to begin with.

"_Get your diabolical touch stumps off my center of gravity!"_ Peridot screamed to the… surprisingly shaken and vulnerable-looking illusion of Sphalerite.

While off-putting, Peridot wouldn't let that small detail keep her from venting out her rage.

"Good: your attention _should_ be on me!" the furious technician asserted as she tightened her grip on the perpetrator. "I helped make a monstrosity like you; don't think for a second that I have _any_ qualms about commencing your destruction! **That **should send an effective message to your manager!"

Much to her displeasure, this illusion of Sphalerite dared to spill tears and look utterly devastated. She did not once speak; it wasn't certain whether or not Sphalerite made her capable of doing so in the first place. However, Peridot was further agitated by what she perceived was the fusion having the gall to act like _she_ was the victim here.

"I–…"

Only for a second did Peridot consider there was more to this than what met the eye. But the fact remained that this extension of Sphalerite was an obstacle all the same; one look at the still-ailing Steven once again prevented Peridot from veering too far off her intended course.

She knew what had to be done.

"_Begone with you!" _Peridot roared at the translucent form of the fusion as she tightened her grip as hard as she could while channeling her power of sheer determination.

It didn't sit well with the technician that even at the very end, this iteration of Sphalerite appeared to be heartbroken and miserable, just like the many innocent Peridots she had bullied so long ago. Thankfully, her entire form burst into glitter and small balls of floating light to spare the young gem from having to see that pathetic gesture any longer.

"_Mmmh…_ huh…?"

Peridot's eyes lit up as she immediately fell to her knees to properly address Steven. She was elated to see his head lift up so that their eyes could finally meet, though Steven's were understandably half-lidded and weary.

"_STEVEN!"_ Of course, Peridot couldn't wait to embrace him, but quickly found herself repelled by an automatic pink shock.

With a squeak of pain, the ascended gem was harshly knocked onto her back, though thankfully managed to resist being forcibly ejected from Steven.

"_Peridot!"_ Steven was very distraught by the sight, but was unable to move in any way to his girlfriend's aid. Predictably, the guilt settled in _very_ quickly. "No… _no_, I can't hurt you, too!"

In agonized frustration, Steven pulled at his own hair and let out a scream._ "Th-that's __**it!**__ I can't take this anymore!" _

"S-Steven, it's okay, it's okay!" Peridot hastily assured as she forced herself to sit up as soon as she overheard her fellow hybrid wallow in guilt over this. "Silly stupid Steven; I'm absolutely fine! You know I'm a gem made for taking many varieties of punishment, after all!"

Not that she was winning anyone over (even herself), but Peridot wore a forced smile as her body attempted to calm down from the surprised jolt that coursed through her core.

"I shouldn't be hurting you in the first place," a horrified Steven murmured. "That's not what my powers are supposed to do! I'm the Diamond of _Life_, but all I'm doing is spreading death and destruction!"

"Steven, as far as I'm aware, you have _not_ ended any lives yet," Peridot sternly asserted as she held up her hands in a calming gesture. "I remember everything now: Sphalerite is responsible for _all_ of this. And since she's been dwelling within both our bodies with the power to control us at any given time… I-it's far more likely that a small fraction of my willpower is also locked within you. And you've seen how easily _that_ can bring about death and destruction…"

Steven was _not _on board with his girlfriend trying to take responsibility for the colossal mess he made.

"_SHUT UP! This isn't about YOU!"_ he heard himself sob out angrily before he faltered and started to break down further. "This is on me! I tried to bring Pink Diamond 2.0 into this; I thought maybe he'd help me hold Sphalerite down, but Peri… **I messed up **_**so bad**_** doing that.**"

Peridot flinched at Steven's outburst; he was usually the passive one of the pair, but on the rare times the hybrid let out his anger and frustration, it was often devastating.

"I-I know… he told me," she gently replied. "But you had no way of knowing the risks, Steven. Sphalerite shoved you into a corner, didn't she?"

"Sh-she took over while I talked to Dad," Steven sorrowfully recounted. "Eventually, she agreed to let me take back control while Dad was answering the door, but she was starting to flip-flop on that promise. I figured out how she's been controlling us and used it to communicate with her. I-I tried to tell her it's okay to trust me, trust Dad, trust all of us…"

Peridot didn't expect to hear this. "I'm surprised she even considered that…"

She inched closer to Steven, though refrained from making contact with him just yet. The barrier was weakened somewhat after the destruction of Sphalerite's apparition, but the fusion was only part of the core problem in this specific case.

"Dad came back when she didn't expect it and she got startled," Steven continued. "She was about ready to go back on her word and erase Dad's memories, so I… I panicked. I just thought… the only way I could really fight back was with Pink Diamond 2.0, but…"

He choked out a sob; now that Steven fully recounted the details, he felt even worse about the hasty way he tried to create a stalemate between himself and Sphalerite.

However, Steven froze as he felt the unexpected warmth and comfort of Peridot's embrace…

… while said girlfriend tearfully tried to ignore the pink energy assaulting every inch of her being.

"P-Peridot, **stop it!**" Steven woefully pleaded, though he didn't have the strength to throw her off. "Peridot, _please!_ It's not worth it!"

"W-we… we **share everything**," Peridot whimpered as she tightened her hold on the hybrid. "I-isn't that right, Steven?! We're equals! S-so you're–… we're gonna–"

As another surge of power coursed through her form, Peridot clung to Steven for dear life as she let out an involuntary cry of agony.

"I don't _want_ you to suffer!" Steven cried back. "Peridot, y-you shouldn't have to share my pain! You didn't screw this up, o-okay?! Please–_PLEASE_ let me go!"

His futile attempts to shake Peridot off were meaningless; the stubborn technician's will couldn't be broken that easily.

"This isn't just _your_ problem, Steven!" Peridot protested while she aggressively nuzzled her face against his chest. "You wouldn't have brought Pink 2.0 into this if Sphalerite didn't scare you into doing it! And Sphalerite – _everything_ she does – St-Steven, we are equally responsible for her! We _both_ failed to connect with our fusion; n-neither one of us alone will be able to come out of this with our identities intact; d-do you not comprehend that?!"

Steven winced as he tried to fight the pink hue slowly dominating the few parts of his body that remained untainted. He understood the point his girlfriend was trying to make, but Steven was still teetering on the brink of completely losing himself to despair.

"P-Peridot, I can't do this anymore! I-It's tearing me apart!" At least for her sake, he made the effort to suppress his powers to lessen his beloved gem's torture, but his current mental state wouldn't allow for much of an improvement. "Even if I come back, life's never gonna be the same again! A-after… after all we've been through, Peri, I-I just _can't!_ Sphalerite's crazy, but she'll probably at least do a better job than me at keeping everyone alive!"

Something didn't sound right about that at all; Peridot experienced a sinking feeling in her core as she processed that statement while warding away her pain.

"Steven…" The technician whimpered as her fingers dug tightly into his shirt. "Y-you're not talking about the Crystal Gems… are you?"

The uncertainty of Peridot's tone made Steven pause; he finally realized after all this time, his girlfriend had never been told the news. The horrible truth of what had plagued them ever since they first returned to the mortal plane since their vacation was hijacked.

"... I had to interact with those floating stones to regain my memories. Th-there wasn't much time to make observations, but… there is most definitely _some_ s-sort of lifeform dwelling in each of them." Peridot choked out a pained gasp before she looked pleadingly to Steven for answers. "I'm tired of being out of the loop! I-I need your help…"

While not entirely dissipated, the pink energy storm greatly diminished in potency. With the confirmation of still being needed (by his _girlfriend_, no less), Steven found the strength to hang on to dwindling agency. He definitely made sure to hold down his powers from harming Peridot any further as he readily reciprocated her desperate embrace.

"... You didn't know…" The young man felt rather terrified as he processed that fact while he brushed his fingers through Peridot's hair. "Y-you've subjected yourself to all of this, a-and you don't even know the worst part…!"

"_I don't care how awful the truth is!"_ Peridot suddenly screeched at Steven.

The elder of the pair felt a sudden chill as his eyes glanced down to meet the piercing glare of a gem who'd long since run out of patience.

"I have my suspicions! I wouldn't be surprised if this turns out to be what I fear worst of all!" Peridot declared, angry and tearful. "But I don't even want to hear you _start_ to insinuate that I would not subject myself to this torture for you had I known the truth already! After learning all of the **devastating** realities of life just from our time on Homeworld alone… how awful I used to be, what I really am, just to name a few…"

Steven felt himself tear up at the reminders; events just a little over a week ago felt more like years to him at this point. So much had happened, and it was painful to reflect on that just to realize in hindsight how little time to rest he and Peridot had really gotten in spite of what they suffered through, together _and_ separately…

"You can't honestly believe I would abandon you over anything like that!" Peridot asserted as her fists pounded on Steven's shoulders. "J-just–… tell me what I need to know, okay?! You haven't killed anyone, but a _lot_ of our friends are dearly hurt because of what Sphalerite did! This is _not_ the time to wallow in self-pity, Steven! If it's gotten that overwhelming, let me help you force it out!"

"H-how can you–"

Peridot frowned and yanked Steven's collar in her direction; their noses colliding together as her determined eyes bore into his.

"Do you seriously doubt my desire to break out of this accursed prison is weaker than Pink 2.0's abandoned plans to dominate your body?" she darkly asked the human hybrid.

She pressed a finger to Steven's lips as he was about to respond. "That was a rhetorical question, you clod. Just do what you must to fully link us together; I'll drive the pink menace out of you while you tell me what I need to know."

Steven knew all too well that his beloved gem was doing everything in her power to maintain a strong front. She was no doubt filled with uncertainty, fear, and misery just as he was; it made him worry that Peridot wouldn't be able to handle the truth as well as she claimed. That would put _both_ of them on the brink of completely losing themselves to Sphalerite for good.

At the same time, he knew it was unfair to keep Peridot in the dark. Keeping her ignorant of the truth would risk the lives Steven was desperate to protect. Neither of them could return to being themselves until they accepted the new conditions imposed on their very lives.

"... I-it's so hard, after what I've been through, but…" Steven sighed and caressed the side of Peridot's face. He remained sad, but considerably calmer than before. "I gotta trust you, Dot. I already feel like it's too late for me, but I… I at least need to give you a chance to prove me wrong. And… you've been in the dark long enough. The last thing I wanna do is spread my misery to you, but… you're right."

He leaned over to hug the ascended gem again; this time more gently as his lover's influence finally diminished the storm completely.

"Relationships are about being there for each other… good times, bad times, _horrible_ times… doing it just because you love the person you're with," Steven somberly acknowledged. "I–… I gotta accept that doing the right thing means I gotta hurt you sometimes. B-but I'm still gonna do everything I can do make the hurting stop the second I get the chance!"

Peridot closed her eyes and smiled serenely while she reciprocated the embrace.

"I know you will, Steven. And I have faith that you'll find that you're far stronger than you currently believe yourself to be. Regardless of what you're about to inform me… know that it will never, _ever_ prevent me from loving you. If you cannot love yourself, I will make up for the difference and make you _see_ the truth: that you are loved for a reason. Many reasons. And you can no longer disregard them, for I will not allow it."

Steven couldn't help but smile at Peridot's stubborn resolve to rebuild his self-esteem. It was very reminiscent of how he and Pink Diamond 2.0 joined forces to rebuild the shattered remains of Peridot and Chartreuse's identities… how he taught Peridot how to forgive herself for her past sins.

He felt so grateful to have saved a gem who now possessed such a strong sense of self that complemented her indomitable willpower. There was no reason for him _not_ to believe in Peridot now.

"I… really needed to hear that at a time like this," he graciously thanked the gem. "Let's do what we can to save everybody, then. Gotta save ourselves first, right?"

"Indeed." Peridot's features softened; she gazed in loving awe at the human hybrid she loved so dearly and leaned in to close the distance between their faces. Two sets of lips lightly brushed against each other.

"Technically we do not _have_ to engage in locking lips to accomplish our respective tasks, but–"

Steven cut the technician off right there and pulled her into a deep kiss. Naturally, Peridot wasn't about to protest this bold move in the least.

However, while the kiss served to bring the couple some respite for these troubling times, they both knew they had an objective to complete.

While their minds started to slowly link up just as they had the night after they first fused to become Sphalerite, Peridot's willpower beat down _hard_ on the remnants of Pink 2.0's influence within Steven's body. It wasn't long before the pink aura that nearly dominated Steven's entire body started to quickly recede, restoring the hybrid back to his natural color.

Though both kept their eyes closed, Peridot's were metaphorically opened as Steven finally gave the young gem some much-needed exposition regarding the floating stones in the form of picture-perfect photographic memories.

As the truth further sunk in, Peridot clung tightly to Steven as her body shook uncontrollably.

While Peridot managed to force Pink 2.0's last remaining blotch of poisonous influence from Steven's body, her mind was so overwhelmed by the revelation of the reality she would face upon returning to the real world, she didn't even care to register such a trivial detail.

The truth was _more_ than what Peridot feared it to be.

It was all Steven could to do keep her steady, as his liberation from Pink 2.0's influence allowed him to function as the sturdy pillar he was always meant to be for the love of his life.

"... I'm so sorry…"

* * *

"Wh-why… why are you _apologizing_ to me?!"

Tears flowed freely from Sphalerite's eyes as she shot her lover a pleading look; she was legitimately confused by this statement.

"Clearly, my contempt for 5XG and Steven led you to believe that I felt similarly as you do," 5XF stiffly told the fusion, though her shaky tone and misty eyes were indicative of her wavering resolve… or the remains of her own stability crumbling. "Even worse, my… my feelings very likely _enabled_ you to behave this way. I… I should…"

5XF swiftly turned away from Sphalerite as she started to break down. "I should feel so honored; so grateful that someone in this universe loves me and feels I am important enough to be so compelled to bring justice to those who've hurt me…"

"E-everything I do, I do for _you!_" Sphalerite desperately insisted. "For our little gemlings; our _family!_ We deserve a happy life together, 5XF! I-I know you made friends with some of these gems, but they've proved to be turncoats! Every single one of them!"

5XF shook with pure _anger_ on reflex, but she quickly did everything she could to suppress it. "That's… that's truly how you see them…?"

"Of course!" Sphalerite huffed. "_None_ of them were inclined to call Peridot out when she told everyone that I was forever _banned_ from existence! They didn't even bother asking why, and they _saw_ how much that declaration devastated you! I know for the most part they've been friendly to you, but sometimes people aren't always what they seem to be on the surface!"

Once again, Garnet's final words before she and 5XF departed from the beach house came to the Peridot's mind.

"Sphalerite, I… I do not want to _fight them_," 5XF wearily stated. "I'm _done_ with fighting; after what I put 5XG and Steven through in Egypt, I never want to take part in something so _savage_ ever again!"

"No one said you had to fight," Sphalerite gently assured her love. "You've seen how I've made chumps out of this entire team all by myself, 5XF! In your condition, you shouldn't be fighting, anyway. And you know I'll never fail to protect you…"

None of these words were comforting to the elder Peridot. Not in the least.

"B-by that logic, you have no more right to engage in combat!" she snapped back. "I do not doubt your capability, Sphalerite, but no one is infallible. Even if you had constant surefire protection, I do not want to see the Crystal Gems hurt! What makes you think we could even live here any longer if you are declaring yourself as their enemy from this point going forward?!"

Sphalerite could see how 5XF would be upset; she'd been forcibly uprooted from her lifelong home to a strange, foreign planet. She was finally starting to adjust to an Earth location, and her actions would force them to relocate. However, she smiled reassuringly as an idea easily came to mind.

"You liked the beach and the ocean way better where we stayed during the vacation," she pointed out; hopeful that reminding her of their time together on Millennium Island would at least bring a smile out of her girlfriend. "There's nothing stopping us from making that paradise our permanent residence, you know…"

5XF flinched; the idea of living in that wonderful tropical paradise for the long term _did_ sound insanely amazing in concept… but the facts of reality quickly revealed that this was yet another idea that only sounded good on paper. A beautiful mask hiding the ugly truth beneath it.

"S-so, your proposal is that we completely isolate ourselves from the Crystal Gems; from _everyone_ on Earth, to raise our family where they were conceived," the tense technician acknowledged.

"There wouldn't be a more perfect place to live out our lives," Sphalerite sweetly told her. "You'd never have to worry about losing me again…"

"... Earlier, you said you would do your best to run Era 3 in Steven and 5XG's place," 5XF coolly reminded the fusion. "Your current proposal directly contradicts that vow."

Sphalerite grumbled; she _did_ remember promising that, but if she was being honest with herself… she really had no desire to assume the mantles assigned to her components. Now that she was fully hyperfixated on 5XF and their unborn children, her investment in anything else all but withered away.

"F-fine; so it does," she begrudgingly admitted. "But now that I've established myself as the Crystal Gems' adversary, I can't very well run Era 3 unless I erase their memories! Which _you_ clearly do not approve of me doing…"

This was unreal; the horribly offended 5XF found herself being _blamed_ by Sphalerite for having no choice but to run away from everything.

"We should be focusing on our family, anyway," the fusion readily insisted. "Our lives will be so much simpler this way, 5XF. You won't have to expose yourself to so many potentially horrible Homeworld gems once Era 3 is launched; you and I… and eventually, our kids… w-we'll be safe and happy! You'll be the gem you were meant to be!"

It was impossible for 5XF to _not_ think back to when Peridot and Steven on separate occasions told her the Crystal Gems' mission statement: to help the Homeworld refugees find their true selves, so that they all could live the life they deserved to have. A life the Diamond Authority ruthlessly denied them all.

While 5XF had a much stronger grasp of her identity, she still remained uncertain of what she was meant to do with her life. She was fully prepared to find her purpose – one that _didn't_ rely on Sphalerite's presence – to become a complete individual.

Living on Millennium Island with no one but Sphalerite and their gemlings… it didn't take long for 5XF to realize why that wasn't the kind of life she really wanted.

"This… this is the path that you've determined for yourself, then?" 5XF nervously asked. "For myself? You are committed to this plan wholeheartedly?"

"We could leave _right now_, 5XF!" Sphalerite excitedly told her love. "Leave this stupid mess behind and live in everlasting peace! We'll be perfectly safe, never bothered… everything you ever wanted!"

The fusion had been coming closer and closer to 5XF the more she tried to enthusiastically sell this proposal to her. With her last sentence, she paused as she witnessed 5XF inching _away_ from her; eyes full of fear and regret.

"You… I thought you'd be happier about this," Sphalerite confusedly mumbled. "But you look miserable…"

5XF was so desperate not to go to extremes here; it was killing her to maintain a balance of protecting the Crystal Gems while doing everything in her power not to break Sphalerite's heart.

Even when 5XF was disgusted by what she had learned of Sphalerite's true nature, she didn't want to give up on her. She earnestly believed she could find a way to salvage the relationship _and_ coexist with the Crystal Gems without resorting to memory erasure.

"I-I know you've got some moral stance on me erasing the Crystal Gems' memories, but…" Sphalerite looked and felt uneasy as she felt compelled to make a point to 5XF. "If you want these so-called _friends_ to live in peace while we live our own lives away from them, the best course of action would be for me to _entirely_ erase our existence from their collective memories."

If 5XF had a heart, she would have felt it stop right then and there. "… What…?"

"I mean, going _ beyond_ erasing today's memories," Sphalerite casually clarified. "To make them forget we ever existed at all. And honestly, to best cover our tracks, we would have to make them completely forget about Steven and Peridot as well."

5XF felt the color drain from her face; it took everything in her power to not fall over from the shock.

"–Actually, we'd have to make the Crystal Gems completely forget Steven and Peridot to live the life we want, anyway," the fusion mused. "I forgot they'd probably not respect my desire to exist and track us down to destabilize me to get their precious little components back. Best to nip that future problem in the bud–"

"_That's __**ENOUGH!**__"_

Sphalerite stumbled back; startled by the sudden and dramatic raising of 5XF's voice and the sudden loud, cracking boom of thunder that occurred immediately alongside an intense flash of lightning.

"Sphalerite, the reason I apologized to you earlier… I-I've been _trying_ to tell you, but I've lacked the strength to go through with this!" 5XF cried out, on the verge of breaking down. "I **don't** feel honored to be given this much love and attention; by all rights I should! B-but I can no longer brush aside the fact that… that…"

Going by her words, her tone, her demeanor, and just how torn apart she appeared, Sphalerite froze in terror as she had a sinking feeling what her lover had been repressing all this time.

She had come off as unusually passive-aggressive since showing herself in this dreadful place, but Sphalerite quickly dismissed that as general distress over Garnet's alleged violent interrogation, as well as the general quirks inherent with pregnancy. However, in this moment, the fusion was horrified to see 5XF regain her composure… with all of that anger, rage, and even hatred… aimed at _her_.

"If this path in life is one you insist on traveling down, Sphalerite… to make the Crystal Gems completely forget about us, Steven, and 5XG so we can selfishly indulge in each other for all time along with our eventual offspring and disregard the world around us…"

5XF glared at Sphalerite while she pointed in her direction. "I can tell you this with utmost certainty: this is a route in which I cannot– _will not_ – follow you down!"

"... But…" Sphalerite was at a loss for words; just as well, since 5XF was quick to cut her off.

"N-_NO!_ You've had your time to make your case!" 5XF sharply interrupted. "You've been making all these plans, just assuming I would go along with them because I love you…"

She flinched; the elder Peridot recalled her little sister went through a conflict much like this with someone else she cared about.

As much as it hurt to acknowledge the path 5XF was sending herself down, she swallowed down her anguish and forced herself to power through the hardest thing she had ever done in her short life.

"I will always appreciate what you've done for me," the elder Peridot sadly clarified. "Sphalerite, I very well may have never adapted to this new life without you. For that, I will never discount what you've done… the impact you've left on me personally…"

Sphalerite was now terrified; the desperate fusion rushed over to try and give 5XF some reassuring affection…

"_**DID I SAY YOU WERE PERMITTED TO APPROACH ME?!"**_

And with that, Sphalerite stopped in her tracks; now shaken to the point where she was about to fall to her knees. "B-but… 5XF–"

"**You are going to let me finish what I have to say,"** 5XF asserted in the most commanding tone anyone had ever heard from her. "You will _not_ interrupt me with your physical gestures; if you respect me at all, you are going to stay _right_ where you are, _listen_ to every word I say, and _allow me to say my piece._ If you truly love me, Sphalerite, that should be **easy** for you to do."

Finally, that was enough to ensure that Sphalerite would not break up 5XF's momentum. The technician was already starting to get cold feet before she followed through; she could read the fear in the fusion's eyes; her lover now feared the worst.

"I j-just…" 5XF sniffled and quickly rubbed away a stray tear; she refused to show weakness at a time like this. "I want you to be aware, Sphalerite… no matter what I say after this… I want you to know you'll always be important to me. I could never forget you."

Sphalerite's tears started to flow very freely. This was the telltale precursor to every insecure lover's worst nightmare.

"... You can tell already what I'm about to do." 5XF's eyes watered up even more; she couldn't _stand_ to see that face.

She forced herself to look to the side instead.

"N-no amount of emotional manipulation is going to make a difference here!" 5XF cried out. "So _stop_, Sphalerite! Please stop, and let me speak without having to endure your passive attempts to disrupt me!"

She quietly sighed out in relief when Sphalerite silently complied and fixed her gaze toward the ground. The ongoing downpour easily aided in covering much of her face with her curly brown-and-blonde locks.

"... As I said before, I have no desire to run away to our little hideout and live out the rest of my days with solely you and our offspring," the gem lamented. "As wonderful as it sounds, it's also unacceptably irresponsible, self-serving, and manipulative. Even if you successfully erased Steven and 5XG from the memories of all the Crystal Gems, does that really change the fact that you are tearing a family apart just to secure your own?"

Sphalerite hadn't seen it that way until now; she felt like she had been punched in the gut.

"Steven and 5XG have wronged us both, but they've done nothing to deserve being imprisoned inside you for the rest of their lives," 5XF solemnly continued. "I felt like the most despicable gem in existence after seeing how much I hurt them both in Egypt. I couldn't live with myself knowing I'm responsible for their inability to exist now, Sphalerite! W-we have to face the facts that we are not the only two sentient beings who exist on this planet, you know? You especially have a responsibility to being the best Crystal Gem you can be! A-and…"

The elder Peridot winced as she moved on to her next point. "I… I know who I am much better now than I did a few days ago, Sphalerite. I don't **want** to live only for myself any longer: I want to find out what my true purpose in life is beyond being with you and raising our offspring! I believe the Crystal Gems _can_ make Era 3 work out here on Earth; I _want_ them to succeed! I want other gems to experience this liberation you've all been kind enough to grant me!"

She next set her sights on the still-imprisoned Crystal Gems helplessly hovering nearby.

"Understand this is more than simply what I want for myself, Sphalerite," she calmly clarified. "Ever since you told me how you've been manipulating Steven and 5XG's memories, using the waystones AKA _our offspring_ to control them… a-and now…"

The calmness within the diminutive gem abruptly diminished as she shook with rage once more; both hands balled into fists.

"... _Now _I find out you've been forcing Steven and 5XG to **act as surrogate maternal units without their consent in your absence**..."

Sphalerite deeply regretted ever delivering that news in such a nonchalant manner. That was the first major warning sign that she had foolishly ignored.

"Sphalerite, I've been… **horrified** by your actions!" 5XF exclaimed. "H-how could you ever think that was an acceptable way of resolving this problem?! I-I understand your intent was to protect your offspring, b-but… I can't help but feel this was the first idea that came to your mind and you readily went along with it because of your ever-present animosity towards your components!"

The fusion wanted to protest, but… 5XF wasn't wrong. She wasn't going to bother trying to muck up her image any further by outright lying to her loved one.

"You don't show an ounce of regret for your actions," 5XF coldly stated. "At least as far as inflicting harm on Steven and 5XG is concerned. I'm very relieved you have _something_ of a conscience to regret triggering this particular disaster, as your actions have harmed the entire team. B-but… now you are trying to _justify_ yourself even here. You **know** you are in the wrong, Sphalerite. All of the suffering that's happened throughout today… _you_ have been the common catalyst for each and every incident! You claim it's to teach Steven and 5XG a lesson, but _where are they now?!_ Who are the ones suffering this "lesson" right in front of us, Sphalerite?!"

Sphalerite covered her mouth to muffle her cries. Even if 5XF permitted her to speak now, she had nothing to say that _wouldn't_ set the technician off.

"I–… I just don't understand you!" the Peridot bemoaned. "I-I'm certain this change in your attitude is largely due to Steven and 5XG, but I… the truth is, Sphalerite, I can no longer recognize you! You are no longer the gem who helped me learn about ourselves and Earth! You aren't even the same gem you were _last night!_ Y-you are… downright _diabolical_ in your demeanor! I feel unclean just to be associated with you right now!"

Listening to this was the most painful torture Sphalerite had ever endured in her _extremely _short life. This was listening to Greg's scathing admonishment all over again, only trillions of times more agonizing.

"This feels like Gypsum all over again!" 5XF declared as she tried not to break into a sob; reflexively, her hand moved up to clutch the cursed yellow crystal lodged where the two straps of her uniform were held together. "Th-that's such a harsh and extreme comparison, but that's how I honestly feel! You've become a gem teetering on the edge of moral bankruptcy, and you're readily dragging me down with you! Sphalerite, I simply cannot bring myself to be part of this crusade! I want _nothing _to do with your agenda! Do you have any idea how _**ill**_ I currently feel, just seeing with my own eyes what you've done to everyone?!"

The Gypsum comparison made Sphalerite feel as if both her gemstones had been brutally impaled. She could no longer stand; her hands could barely hold her body up from the ground, as her entire body shook beyond her control.

5XF looked to the quiet but ailing Garnet, full of sorrow as she urged herself to push through this. She had gone far too deep now to back out, anyway.

"You were _far_ too happy tormenting Garnet earlier," she wearily told the younger fusion. "Even if she truly had hurt me, I would wholeheartedly believe you had gone _well beyond_ too far in how you made her "pay" for that…"

Sphalerite, with her whole face a tear-stained mess, suddenly looked straight up at 5XF with shock and confusion. "Wh-… _WHAT?!_"

"I'm sorry, Garnet," 5XF softly apologized to the elder fusion and gave her a brief but respectful bow. "I know you lied to cover for me; to not instill doubt in Sphalerite too soon, and presumably to salvage our relationship, but… I trust you see now that such an endeavor was doomed from the beginning. You've needlessly suffered on my account; I hope I'll one day earn your forgiveness."

Garnet nodded back to the elder Peridot. "These physical wounds will heal quickly enough. The emotional variety is what warrants your concern."

Sphalerite, who was so in control of this entire situation, started to feel it all slip away from her at once. "… Th-that means that… 5XF, you…"

"She never had to hurt me to get me to talk," 5XF coldly confirmed as she squinted away any lingering tears. "After I left when you told me everything you had done when we were in the bathroom… I spent that entire time alone on the beach, trying to figure out how to handle you, Sphalerite! _Everything_ you told me back then… I-I had to _force_ myself to look happy for what you had done! I had no idea how else to process it, and I could not bring myself to even consider resorting to drastic measures. I was _confused_. When Garnet told me she overheard everything we said, I honestly needed someone else to talk to! I needed clarity in my life; the kind I could not find on my own, nor rely on you to help me achieve!"

Sphalerite's focus shifted towards Garnet as she snarled. "Y-you… then you turned her against me!"

"You _wish_," 5XF harshly quipped. "I had no idea Garnet was going to lie to cover for me; more importantly, even after we talked, she assured me that I had the freedom to choose whose side to take in this conflict. I explicitly asked her why she would allow me to choose "wrong" – she explained that this is the core difference between the Crystal Gems and the Diamond Authority."

The technician bitterly glanced to the side. "The latter, at best, only gave gems the _illusion_ of choice. But more often than not, they did not even bother with such pretenses. Garnet is not pushing me to one side or the other, Sphalerite: she merely informed me that there will be consequences I must face regardless of whose side I take here. And that's fair enough, wouldn't you say?"

Sphalerite felt herself physically and emotionally go numb as the torrential downpour finally gave way to a light, steady shower.

"Y-you… before you even came here…" Sphalerite didn't even want to finish her sentence, but she forced herself to do so. "You've already picked a side… haven't you?"

5XF let out an unsteady sigh; one hand absentmindedly tended to her drenched and disheveled hair as she tried to keep a hold on what little composure she had left.

"While I leaned to one side based on what I had gone through earlier today, I could not bring myself to decide on that right away," she glumly admitted. "I needed to see you… how you conducted yourself here; how the others acted and treated you. Clearly, Garnet and I came in a bit late to properly see the latter, but… seeing as it is the Crystal Gems who are imprisoned, injured, and at risk of losing their memories at any second, while you are out here in full control of the situation but _still_ reveling in their pain and misfortune…"

Sphalerite absolutely couldn't defend herself in any way. No excuses came to mind… she knew 5XF would see right through them.

"I-I still gave you the benefit of the doubt before I came here!" 5XF asserted, sounding panicked. "Even after seeing all of this… I-I didn't stop you from torturing Garnet immediately like I should have; my mind has been _racing_ this entire time, trying to think of a logical excuse for you doing all of these objectively horrible things, Sphalerite!"

The young fusion could tell 5XF's sentiments were genuine… but that only made her feel worse. It made her realize how _badly_ she screwed up in every possible way.

"... But I've come to the conclusion that no amount of reaching will give me a legitimate reason to excuse your actions," the technician squeaked out; on the verge of completely losing her composure to the urge to cry endlessly. "N-not only am I unable to justify what you've done, I do not _want_ to defend any of this! Th-this is completely unacceptable, Sphalerite! And I… I cannot say I am truly bettering myself as I vowed to if I pardon every transgression you've made simply because I love you!"

The last part almost made Sphalerite feel somewhat hopeful. "H-huh…? You… you still love me…?"

"Of _course_ I do, you nitwit!" 5XF angrily sputtered; her eyes gleamed with a gushing of tears. "I've never _stopped_ loving you! B-but… the Sphalerite I love… _**I can no longer see her.**_"

The precipitation progressed from a mild, steady rain to a faint drizzle. The area grew eerily quiet as Sphalerite took this in.

"I… I worry I may never see _that_ Sphalerite ever again," 5XF croaked out. "It has even crossed my mind that the Sphalerite I fell in love with never truly existed in the first place. B-but I do not even have the luxury to worry about such a trivial matter. I have one final duty to perform before I absolutely must make my decision…"

"Y-you still haven't…?" Sphalerite had been under the impression that 5XF had long since made up her mind. She clung to the sliver of relief she felt when 5XF nodded in response.

"Sphalerite, listen well: we have many injured teammates. You cannot leave them here like this, so you're going to make a decision of your own. That will determine how much I mean to you."

Now Sphalerite felt insulted. "Wh-what?! 5XF, everything I've done has been for you and the babies! How can you–"

"Stop your whining," 5XF forced herself to say in the harshest tone possible. "And don't act like you haven't been doing this for _yourself_ as well. This is a simple matter: a zero-sum game. There is a right answer and a wrong answer."

"I… feel like I'm not being given a real choice, then," Sphalerite worriedly remarked.

5XF sighed as she walked over to the low-hovering blob of energy that contained Pearl's gemstone. It wasn't long ago when she expressed very similar sentiments to Garnet, but like the elder fusion, 5XF was dead-set on this choice being genuine.

"I'm aware I've… said many hurtful things to you, Sphalerite," she gently acknowledged. "The hurt is plainly obvious in so many visual ways, and I do apologize for that. Rest assured that you do genuinely have a choice here: I am the only one who is not trapped or incapacitated, and I have no means of forcing you into doing anything you are unwilling to do. I am not a combatant; I do not project myself ever being one, either."

Sphalerite had been so absorbed in her girlfriend, she had forgotten that she was technically still in full control of this situation. None of the Crystal Gems could threaten her standing. "O-okay… good point…"

"If you are that committed to living in a paradise with me – to abandon the Crystal Gems entirely and ignore Era 3 in favor of raising a family neither of us are truly ready for – then you must get your hands a _little_ dirtier."

With that, 5XF put herself into the energy blob with Pearl and soon found herself hovering and trapped, just like the other Crystal Gems.

"_Wh-what the hell?!"_ Sphalerite screeched. "5XF, _what are you doing?!_ Get out of there immediately!"

5XF's gentle features shifted to a daring look of disdain as she grabbed Pearl's gemstone and held it close to her body.

"Sphalerite, to get what you desire, know this: I will **not** be able to live with myself. The only way for you to have your happy ending in the idyllic tropical nirvana is to erase _my_ memories as well."

"B-but…!" Sphalerite was horrified; she never would have dreamed this was going to be her final choice. "5XF, I might hurt you or your babies doing that! I-I'm honestly not _that_ proficient with my memory-altering abilities yet!"

"Ah, so you freely admit this inflicts harm on your targets," 5XF pointed out; her tone cold as ice. "But now that I'm in the line of fire, _suddenly_ this strikes you as something that you shouldn't be doing."

The fusion scowled at being called out like this. "5XF, I'm not screwing around here! I'm taking you out right now!"

"You sure you wanna do that?" 5XF inquired as she held out Pearl's gemstone. "Pretty sure out of all gems, _this_ is the one you'd be the most determined to keep out of the loop."

"Nice try, but I can just will you out of there without Pearl!" Sphalerite countered as she concentrated to do just that.

… Only to find that nothing happened.

"–**WHAT?!" **Sphalerite's jaw hung down with shock as she gaped at the hand she used to try and exert her will.

5XF let out a quiet sigh of relief while her girlfriend gawked at her powers not working. She had actually forgotten Sphalerite's wide range of seemingly limitless potential. An oversight like that could have easily ruined everything.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Sphalerite growled. "I know Steven's tapped out on power, but there should be no restrictions on Peridot's! What the hell is going on?!"

While she wasn't certain, 5XF wanted to believe her sister had managed to regain _some_ form of control in her own fusion. The more she thought about it, the more sense it made. 5XF herself had been weakening Sphalerite's resolve and breaking her spirit for quite some time now; if ever there was an exploitable weakness in this particular fusion, now would be the time where such opportunities would crop up.

"Guess you'll have to play the game fairly, then," 5XF stiffly pointed out. "Though your first instinct to cheat already tells me even now that you are not willing to stand down… apparently not even for me."

Sphalerite's concentration was scrambled further by that comment. She only had enough time to determine that Pink Diamond 2.0's presence had fully dissipated within her… which made her suspect her components regained some degree of control on what she could do.

"J-just what kind of sick game are you playing with me here, 5XF?!" she cried out, though honestly, she already had a pretty good idea. But Sphalerite still wanted to hear it from _her_.

5XF had no problem with that at all. "Sphalerite, I've made it very clear that I am not the least bit supportive of how you've conducted yourself with the ones who are supposed to be _friends_. You told me yourself that I _will_ need others in my life besides you in order to be fulfilled, so I am saddened you are ultimately forcing me to choose between them and you. I recall you promised you would never put me in such a position earlier today."

Sphalerite's right hand balled up into a shaking fist as she resisted her urge to _scream_ bloody murder in protest.

"I want you to free the Crystal Gems and swear to me that you will _never_ mess with their memories again from this point onward," 5XF declared. "Which extends to Steven and 5XG. If you do this, I'll see that you consider me important enough to change your ways and make the first step to bettering yourself, just like I had to."

"The "right" option, clearly," an annoyed Sphalerite murmured.

5XF shrugged. "While that's true, there's literally nothing stopping you from choosing poorly. So know this, Sphalerite: even if you do sink low enough to erase _all _our memories and make off with me to create your "happily ever after", you will never have the **true** me. Because I'll say it here and now…"

The technician took a deep breath before saying what she dreaded more than anything else to say…

"We will be over. Finished. Relationship, ended. The love will have ceased to be. Naturally, I'll forget I said this should you opt to erase all our memories, but you'll now be haunted every day for the rest of your existence knowing that the **real** me broke up with you over this."

Sphalerite could barely breathe. Even spoken as a hypothetical, she felt like she wanted to drop dead on the spot.

"_**And you will never have the true 5XF back, no matter what you do or say to convince my memory-wiped self otherwise." **_

Sphalerite knew that all too well, and it nauseated her to imagine the scenario.

5XF's eyes narrowed; though on the inside, she was a vulnerable, sobbing mess. "You have an opportunity to make amends with me; to rebuild our relationship **and **our trust in each other if you release us and own up to your many crimes, Sphalerite. I'm sorry to say that objectively is your best option; I genuinely fear for the future of our offspring if they are to be raised by the Sphalerite I see before me."

There it was: Sphalerite had officially lost 5XF's trust. And she couldn't even blame the technician for breaking her heart like this; only herself.

"... That is all I have to say," 5XF numbly confirmed as she glanced down at the pearl held securely in her hands. "Make your choice now, Sphalerite. I need to know who you really are."

Even after suffering the brutal onslaught of insults, Sphalerite could see it hurt 5XF just as much to say them. The little gem was telling the truth in that she had been largely undecided who to stand with in this situation, though she figured out quite a while ago who was morally in the right. Otherwise, she would have opened up with this talk much, _much_ sooner.

Still, despite knowing what and who was on the line here, Sphalerite continued to hesitate simply letting the Crystal Gems go free.

She knew while none of them were bad off enough to be in critical condition like Greg was, several of the Crystal Gems remained badly hurt with conditions that would only worsen the longer she held them hostage like this.

It didn't help that Sphalerite was just as incapable of healing at the moment as Steven had been; like her component, she had no idea when the power would return.

"... Is it really that difficult of a choice?" 5XF sadly asked after she silently watched the fusion internally deliberate over this.

Sphalerite was shaken to be asked this question; her lover sounded so tired and resigned… like she had already given up hope.

"You are far from the first to nearly kill any given Crystal Gem," the Peridot softly pointed out. "It will take time, but do not believe you are beyond redemption. If you willingly surrender, I will personally see to it that 5XG rescinds what she declared this morning. Consequently, you will need to relinquish your control on Steven and 5XG… and preferably, _not_ force them to serve as your offspring's surrogates."

Unfortunately, Sphalerite knew of no other way to safely preserve her young. It was a massive gamble for her to even put this burden on her components in the first place.

"... Sphalerite, please…" 5XF teared up and let her partner see the full extent of her vulnerability that she forced herself to hold down for so long. "I am desperately trying to find a reason to tell myself that the gem I'm looking at right now _is not_ the true Sphalerite. B-but all of the evidence is telling me otherwise! That would mean the gem who treated me to a vacation… who learned and loved with me in a way I doubt anyone else ever will… sh-she was nothing but a shadow. I-it honestly terrifies me to accept that as an undeniable fact!"

The fusion, try as she might, became frustrated when she found herself unable to simply do as 5XF asked. Naturally, this was not the work of her components blocking her (as that would make no sense at all); but rather, her own inability to fully trust the gems.

Just as 5XF admitted earlier that Sphalerite's actions made her incapable of trusting her own lover, Sphalerite in turn could not help but hesitate to simply do as 5XF said. With so much uncertainty and fear dominating her body and mind (largely thanks to 5XF formally siding against her), the fusion was shaken and paralyzed with the familiar sensation of indecision.

In fact, Sphalerite struggled with indecisiveness just before everything went to hell at It's a Wash. For so long, she remained motionless as she became incapable of trusting Steven's word just as much as she did not want to inflict harm on Greg or his son.

It was only after an extended period of time where Sphalerite refused to let up on her charged attack that Steven felt the need to intercede and drag in Pink Diamond 2.0 to further complicate the mess (though that wasn't his intention).

"... I… I can't believe this." Even after baring her heart and soul to the fusion, 5XF was crestfallen to see Sphalerite still poised to erase everyone's memories. "You still truly want to abandon this place, all the gems, and abduct your components as permanent servants to your existence. You are seriously considering sacrificing who I am for your own personal gain."

Sphalerite's face fell; these very steep accusations stung her deeply. "N-no! 5XF, it isn't like–"

5XF closed her eyes and shook her head; she looked entirely _done_ with everything. "You want the easy way out; you admittedly have far more perks in that regard. If you truly loved me, I don't believe you would still be debating with yourself and trying to justify your inclination to behave horribly once again. You would simply trust me and do the right thing."

The fusion couldn't _stand_ how easily this Era 2 Peridot could read her. "That's not–"

"If you're going to be reprehensible again, at least have the decency to make your decision a swift one: the rest of the Crystal Gems are badly hurt," 5XF told her; the emotion in the technician's tone gradually dwindling down to almost nothing. "Allow me to aid in speeding this along: Sphalerite, I am formally breaking up with you."

Sphalerite's eyes widened; she felt like she had just been gruesomely gutted. "… no…"

"Unlike last time, I am not speaking hypothetically," 5XF forced herself to say, keeping herself steady against all odds. "We cannot sustain a relationship when neither of us no longer trusts one another, and at this point, you've made it clear that you would prefer to manipulate a lobotomized version of myself rather than work with me genuinely."

"... 5XF, please…" Sphalerite looked so weak and pathetic now. On top of that, her natural coloring faded as her form started to lose stability. Much like her half-human component, Sphalerite ended up becoming vertically dual-hued; her left and right halves colored pink and green respectively.

"... I-it was… enlightening, getting to know you," 5XF whimpered out with a sniffle. "P-please treat my lobotomized self and our offspring with as much love and respect your self-centered ego can muster".

With the heaviest regret, the elder Peridot looked to the elder fusion. "I-I'm so sorry, Garnet! Everyone! I thought I could have saved you all like this, but–!"

As 5XF fully broke down into a fit of sobbing, Sphalerite only now at the last second realized how unstable her body had become.

With a blood-curdling scream grieving over what her stubbornness cost her, the nearly feral fusion moved her hand in a swiping motion to erase everyone's memories…

… Until her form fully defused before she could complete the action. Her sorrowful screech was abruptly cut off; meanwhile, Steven and Peridot suddenly found themselves in Sphalerite's place, much to their surprise.

Simultaneously, every single memory-erasing energy field conjured by the fusion dissipated along with their creator. Gravity took over from there, sending each Crystal Gem and 5XF crashing back to the ground.

Luckily, Lapis kept a secure hold on Bismuth's gemstone to ensure its safety from the jagged mass of rubble below. Similarly, 5XF had never let go of Pearl's gemstone, also giving her a soft landing.

Since she was close by and just _barely_ had the reflexes to make it work, Connie dove in and cushioned the fall for the freshly-poofed Amethyst.

Of course, Connie had plenty of injuries of her own to contend with, so she could not hold down the pained groan that came out as a result of her own rough landing.

"Thank the stars, we were able to finally overpower her!" Peridot exclaimed as she took in her surroundings, only for her relief to be very short-lived. Everyone and everything looked like _hell_.

"We couldn't have done it alone," Steven sleepily slurred out; barely able to stand. "An'… this ain't over yet…"

"Peridot, let Steven get some rest," Garnet softly called out after picking herself up. "Now that the storm has let up, we will be getting our much-needed reinforcements very soon. A certain someone could use your company right now."

The ascended gem cringed as she turned her head just in time to see Steven pass out… though thankfully, Connie had rushed in to catch him as well before he hit the ground full-force.

"O-oh! Oh… right…" Peridot didn't have to think for long to figure this out. "Steven has had to fight off Pink 2.0's influence with next to no power left this entire time. Thank you for the save, Connie…"

Connie weakly smiled to the gem, though part of her felt immensely guilty for how she conducted herself when Peridot first arrived on the scene. Part of her blamed herself for how this incident escalated; she was the one who was very quick to point her sword in the gem's direction after a very hasty (but accurate) assessment of how she was being controlled. Even if she was right to do it, Connie couldn't get over the fact that her actions likely escalated the conflict a bit too quickly.

"It's the least I could do after… well, nevermind," she quietly dismissed her own guilt and freed up one hand to gesture Peridot to move on ahead. "It'll get hectic here soon enough once the EMTs arrive, so listen to Garnet. I'll make sure Steven is taken care of."

Luckily for Connie, at least for the time being, that awkward moment between them wasn't even on Peridot's mind as she genuinely smiled back at the young human.

"I appreciate that," Peridot warmly assured. "We'll catch up once we're all settled in, then. After all, you've sustained quite a bit of damage yourself."

Connie nodded to Peridot as the technician headed off. She was about to insist that there was no need for the gems to go through the trouble of following herself and Steven to a human hospital…

Then she remembered it was probably for the best that Peridot and the others went along after all. The co-lead and Steven suffered the same unique condition, as did 5XF. She also figured a team meeting was in order; very few Crystal Gems made it out of that horrific conflict with minimal injuries. Steven would be needed to heal many of his teammates as soon as he was able to again.

While Connie desired to get caught up on what she missed since last night with the other gems, she knew it was more likely she'd have to take matters into her own hands; her own mother's inevitable fury hung over her head as its own dark thunderstorm cloud.

Garnet and Peridot exchanged silent nods to each other as they crossed paths; the elder gem was set to tend to Lapis and Bismuth as best she could.

Thanks to her future vision, the elder co-lead knew their impromptu visit to the hospital was imminent. What she also knew was imminent was Lapis' future poofing. She hung in there as long as she could, but especially since Steven was out of commission for the foreseeable future, it was better for her in the long run for her corporeal form to retreat to her gemstone. The only reason the terraformer outlasted Amethyst was due to the latter sustaining far more external damage from the explosion.

Still, she was far from unscathed. None of the Crystal Gems made it out of this cleanly.

5XF was the only one who sustained no real physical damage, but in return, her internal scarring was far deeper than anyone else's.

Peridot carefully approached her sister; though she had been worn down from what she had to endure in order to get through to Steven, she was far better off than most physically. Of course, there remained a certain physical condition she was now made painfully aware of. And one look at her older sister suffering sister served as a harsh reminder for the ascended gem: they both carried the same horrific, life-altering burden.

While 5XF was strong enough to break up with Sphalerite, the fact remained that she was carrying their offspring. She now had to endure a seemingly impossible hardship _without _the support of a loving partner.

Even though Peridot was rightfully furious at her sister for her irresponsibility _and_ dragging herself and Steven into the consequences of her thoughtless actions, she could not bring herself to admonish her sister. As much as she loathed her situation, Peridot at least had Steven to keep her from falling apart.

In order to save the Crystal Gems, 5XF had to sacrifice the most important person in her life.

5XF had not stopped bawling since she made the call. But with a choked gasp, she finally stopped when she felt the loving embrace from the last gem she ever expected.

"I… I know I'm far from the ideal shoulder for you to cry on," Peridot whispered; her tone shaky as her own eyes started to well up with tears. "But no one should have to suffer like this alone."

"5XG… I-I–"

Peridot was quick to silence her sister with a quick peck to her gemstone before pulling her kin fully against her body to give a more sturdy, secure hug.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk later," the junior Peridot assured through her quiet sobbing. "R-right now… let me just be here for you."

For the first time since they emerged from their holes on Homeworld right beside each other, 5XF and Peridot felt a strong bond between one another; a kinship.

They were truly sisters now.

However, as the sound of sirens echoed in the distance, the remaining conscious Crystal Gems knew their quiet downtime was destined to be very short-lived.

Connie in particular cringed when she spotted her mother in one of the EMTs. She hoped the ride to the hospital would at least be a peaceful one.

She let out a tired sigh as she looked to the amethyst gemstone and the unconscious Steven on her lap.

"Guess none of you have really been in a hospital before," Connie sadly realized. "Not like this. But you can't avoid it this time, Steven… you're gonna need a doctor."

As Priyanka leaped from the vehicle she rode in once it came to a full stop, Connie gulped on reflex as her mother wasted no time at all making a beeline for her.

"A-and I promise, Steven… I'll guide you all as best I can. _If_ Mom doesn't kill me first."

Behind the thick blanket of clouds, the sun was setting on the western horizon. Though much of the day had come and gone, it was far from over.

The storm that followed the calm did not mark the end: several fragments were left behind in its wake. Now, the Crystal Gems were left to pick up the pieces one-by-one.

* * *

**[ NEXT PHASE: Peridot & 5XF & Connie & Garnet & Priyanka ]**


	11. Healing Good

**Notes:**

**Yep, I took a bit of a break. Kind of a bad time to do so considering what's going on in the world right now, huh? Well, SUF's finale was that much of a downer. Also, this chapter was doomed to be nothing special after the huge climactic spectacle from last time, so it was easier to just bury myself in games for a while. However, I'm making a comeback! Stories still need to be told, and SU ending as a franchise won't stop me from telling my version of how things play out! I was even a total boss and ended this chapter at approximately *12345* words. Yeah!**

**So this is basically a cool-down chapter. My first time writing for Priyanka, and setting up something of a mini-arc for the hospital setting. Options are still limited until Steven wakes his ass up and heals his buddies. If you're into Peridot and 5XF actually mending their relationship, you'll at least get some enjoyment out of this. Anyway, I hope you're all staying safe and healthy out there!**

* * *

Since the moment they embraced at the demolished lot where It's a Wash once stood, the Peridot twins remained inseparable.

Not even the hassle and hysteria of being hurriedly transported to the hospital by Priyanka and her cohorts could tear them apart.

Considering the events and dire nature of the prior conflict, everything following that barely registered as a blur in the minds of the remaining conscious Crystal Gems. Garnet and Connie largely took care of interacting with the entourage of very confused human beings; they made sure that their token Era 2 companions were brought along without their moment being disrupted.

When 5XF finally came to her senses, she found herself in a rather unsettling room; its pristine, sterile aesthetic made her think of Homeworld.

Of course, the technician knew better: Homeworld was no more. And what she lived through was certainly no nightmare.

"Wh-_wha_–…" 5XF tensed up and shuddered. "What is this? Where are–"

The young gem was cut off by a warm and comforting squeeze.

"We are currently in one of this planet's medical facilities; the humans call it a hospital."

5XF turned her head and was met with the gentle smile of the gem six seconds her junior. She had forgotten Peridot never left her side since that first much-needed hug. The pair had been virtually silent ever since they came together, as Peridot insisted that words were not necessary at a time like this.

While 5XF didn't disagree with that notion and was very relieved to have Peridot's company at what felt like the lowest point in her life, the time for silent cuddling was over.

They needed to talk.

"Everyone else is being taken care of as we speak," Peridot assured her sister. "Our organic companions are receiving medical treatment in their own personal quarters. Everyone is expected to make a full recovery."

"Even Steven's paternal unit?" 5XF inquired; despite knowing so little about organic biology, it was obvious even to her that Greg was _far_ worse off than anyone else who ended up hurt in that horrific conflict.

Much to 5XF's relief, Peridot nodded. "Papa will require much more time to heal his wounds than the others, but he is presently in stable condition…"

While Peridot did an admirable job remaining as a sturdy pillar for her kin, just thinking of Greg and how badly he ended up hurt over this mess made her own eyes brim with tears. On reflex, she hugged her sister even more tightly as she tried to resist getting too choked up in the moment.

"I-I… I must thank you, 5XF," she whimpered. "Y-you really saved his life. I m-mean, you honestly saved _all_ of us, but Papa especially… i-if we had lost him…"

The sound of Peridot's voice cracking and the sight of her own tears caused a resurgence in 5XF's leaking eyes.

"You… really shouldn't be thanking me for anything," the shaken 5XF insisted. "This… this matter is far from being resolved, 5XG. Because of my carelessness and irresponsibility, you and Steven will continue to–"

"Yes, you were irresponsible," Peridot calmly (yet firmly) interjected. "That much is irrefutable, but you also fought to free Steven and I from the burden, 5XF."

5XF was visibly stunned to hear this from Peridot. "O-oh, stars… I was under the impression you two were being suppressed and shut out from the outside world…"

"We were; at least for a while," Peridot responded while she rested her head against her kin's. "I needed to save Steven from the brink of existential suicide to break that hold over us. By that point, we could see your efforts had weakened Sphalerite enough for us to regain control. A-and, for everything we missed… well, I presume this will also apply to Steven, but since we've been liberated, the full extent of our fusion's memories and experiences have become accessible. I've been reviewing the details, which is part of why I've been quiet until now…"

Considering what a motormouth Peridot tended to be, 5XF couldn't deny that was an extremely plausible reason for why she had no issue keeping quiet during the ride to the hospital.

"… But like I said before, words have been secondary to your primary needs, 5XF," the younger Peridot stated with absolute certainty. "You… you made a great sacrifice to save us all. Just as you're responsible for my present situation, I am equally culpable for yours."

Fresh tears streamed down 5XF's cheeks as she desperately turned to clutch her sister's shoulders.

"What are you even talking about, 5XG?!" she suddenly cried out. "That makes no sense! You and Steven haven't–"

A very tired Peridot let out a saddened smile as she softly silenced 5XF with a single finger pressed against her lips.

"All three of us share this burden," Peridot reminded her. "But Steven and I have each other to rely on for support in these trying times. However, that comes at the cost of sacrificing _your_ pillar of support, 5XF. And regardless of who is at fault, I stand by what I said before: _no one_ deserves to suffer alone like this. Especially not a gem who has gone above and beyond to show us all that her words were not hollow ones."

5XF's eyes widened as Peridot's hand moved to caress her cheek. She could hardly believe the gem who wished her to be shattered at the start of the day would be recognizing _everything_ she did for the Crystal Gems at the end of it. And _comforting_ her in her hour of need, no less.

"You had a chance to run away from all of this chaos to live a happy and peaceful life with your loved one. A chance to completely eliminate Steven and I from the equation… a chance I fully expected you would take."

Peridot fought to suppress the sob that she nearly let out after saying this.

5XF, still shaken to see the Peridot she had long known to be so stoic and unbreakable become so sensitive and vulnerable, felt compelled to hug her sister to calm her down.

That seemed to help, at least. Peridot regained her composure and patted her kin's forehead to silently express her gratitude.

"Y-you… you really meant it when you first told me of your intention to repent for your misdeeds," she commended. "Even beyond what you had to sacrifice to prove that, your reaction when you learned what becomes of your offspring when Sphalerite defuses…."

Now 5XF was the one who was left shuddering and holding down her urge to sob again.

"5XG, I never would have allowed for that!" the elder twin cried out. "If only I had the courage to directly inquire her sooner, I could have tried to spare you and Steven that needless burden!"

"Hey… I believe you," Peridot assured. "But there's no use in lamenting over what we could have done differently; we need to focus squarely on our present and future from here on out. I just…"

The ascended gem let out a sigh; once again suppressing an urge to completely break down.

"I just want to apologize for how I treated you this morning, 5XF," Peridot said in a much weaker tone; her face ridden with guilt. "For everything I said. Part of me wanted to tell you this after you went out of your way to help me with the Pearls earlier, but…"

5XF was quick to embrace her sister. "I believe I know why you were unable to say as much at the time. Either way, I accept your apology."

She hated to admit it, but 5XF experienced a comforting sensation in her core every time she clung to her sister now. It felt familiar, but for all the wrong reasons.

Against her better judgment, 5XF decided to shelve away those concerning thoughts for the time being. There were _many_ more pressing matters now to attend to. While daunting, the elder Peridot at least felt some degree of comfort and security with her kin by her side.

"This all happened because Steven and I weren't ready to guide you into this new life," a sullen Peridot muttered. "We got careless… overconfident…"

"5XG…"

Of course, 5XF soon came to learn she was going to have to be on the ball as a means of support for Peridot to keep her from crumbling apart as well. Naturally, given everything that happened along with her present condition, the co-leader of the Crystal Gems was bound to be more than a little unstable. As much as she tried to hide her insecurities with her false bravado, it was no surprise that her own kin would be able to see right through it.

"You'd think we would know better," Peridot bitterly chuckled. "After all, we screwed up with Sphalerite the exact same way! By not taking her seriously!"

Peridot was starting to become unhinged; trapped in an endless negative cycle. However, 5XF was at a loss for what to say… after all, while she didn't feel right blaming _only_ Steven and Peridot for the full extent of this trainwreck, she also didn't _disagree_ with what her sister said.

She and Steven _had_ been hasty to release 5XF in a dangerous environment far away from where she'd be living. They both approached her with an insultingly simplistic presentation and were far too self-assured that they had won over her trust so easily.

And of course, Sphalerite spared no details on just how immature and out-of-sync Steven and Peridot were the very first time they fused. She was _much_ more disappointed in her components than she had let on back then.

Still, the elder technician had no desire whatsoever to make any more excuses for Sphalerite. Even if the fusion's contempt was justified, 5XF would never again overlook just how far her ex-girlfriend crossed the line of common decency just to get revenge.

After all, 5XF knew firsthand how unfulfilling that endeavor was. To this day, it pained her to recall such moments.

"There is no use in blaming yourself nor anyone else at this juncture!" 5XF cried to her sister. "You _just said_ this is no time to dwell on past mistakes, 5XG! W-we have forgiven each other already; there is nothing impeding us from working together to overcome the obstacles currently ahead of us!"

Peridot, with her cheeks fully flushed, managed to snap out of her guilt-ridden trance. She shyly smiled to her kin; appreciative of her efforts.

"… Yes, you are correct," she conceded. "I must apologize; my mental acuity seems to not be in top form at the moment…"

"Considering the circumstances, no one should expect you to be in peak condition," 5XF glumly pointed out. "As time passes, these symptoms will not only worsen, but we're bound to gain additional long-term afflictions to all aspects of our health: physical, mental, _and_ emotional."

"Oh, _stars_…" Peridot quietly groaned as she grasped her forehead and winced. "The more I try _not_ to think about it, the more this pain persists…"

5XF couldn't blame Peridot for trying to take her mind off her present situation; she barely had any time to process this between learning about it from Steven and the wild chaos that shortly followed afterwards. Her ascended sister had no choice but to take the news in stride in order to regain some degree of control over Sphalerite's actions and ultimately break free from her confines.

Immediately following that, Peridot felt it was her duty to never leave 5XF's side, and there she remained ever since. As she silently reviewed the details of everything she missed, Peridot remained firm in prioritizing her sister's comfort over her own.

That no longer sat well with the elder gem.

"All this time, you've been disregarding your needs for my sake," 5XF told her. "Ever since you returned, you've not had any time to process this. I understand your lack of desire to acknowledge the reality of this horrific new development, but this is not a matter to be shoved aside. You must never forget that you are not alone in this, 5XG."

Peridot smiled at this, but the tired, near-dead look of her eyes indicated that she was not even remotely as happy as her expression implied.

"I suppose some habits are harder to break than others," she somberly mused. "As much as I've changed, I'm no better than you when it comes to my habit of internalizing agony. And despite the gaps in our Earth experiences and how differently we went about our respective lives, it seems we both are quick to default to the loners we once were on Homeworld. Especially since it's just the two of us now; it truly does feel reminiscent of those times."

5XF understood where Peridot was going with this, but she shook her head. "Perhaps on the surface it might appear that way… but the 5XG on Homeworld I knew of would never embrace a fellow Peridot like this. Not even when you feigned amicability to lure in your naïve victims."

She certainly didn't expect it, but Peridot felt an overwhelming warmth in her core to hear 5XF genuinely acknowledge that she truly had changed. Not as a backhanded compliment, an utter of disbelief, or sarcasm – this time, her twin truly meant it.

"Although… I must ask, where is everyone else?" 5XF wondered as she went back to taking in their surroundings. "I understand the humans are fragile and need special care, but where are Garnet and the others?"

"I last saw Garnet enter that room with Connie's maternal unit," Peridot said as she gestured to a nearby closed door. "A consultation of some sort; I imagine we'll get the details once they've concluded their business. As for the others…"

5XF felt mildly startled as Peridot rose up and made sure to help her sister onto her feet before she started to move. "I suppose you could say they're recovering in the room behind us."

Reluctantly, Peridot opened the door and cringed when she saw the steel table lined with cloth in the center of the room.

5XF's hands flew up to cover her mouth; before her eyes sat four gemstones neatly lined up: a pearl, a chunk of bismuth, a lapis lazuli, and an amethyst all in a row sparkling and shimmering under a bright overhead light.

"Oh… _stars_, they look terrible," the elder Peridot muttered. "I mean, that much should be expected… this is consistent with the state I saw them in when I arrived with Garnet…"

Peridot found the strength to approach the gemstones of her fallen friends; 5XF trailed close behind her.

"There's no telling how long it'll take for them to heal their wounds on their own," she acknowledged while absent-mindedly dragging a finger across the surface of the pearl. "But it's safe to say they'll regenerate their forms much more quickly if Steven could heal these fractures."

"But he must be completely exhausted," 5XF understood. "Even Sphalerite could hardly run with his power alone."

Peridot's free hand formed into a shaking fist, but she tried her best to keep it resting by her hip and not draw her sister's attention.

"He'll be out for the rest of the night," she stiffly confirmed. "A simple matter of logical surmise; it's very likely Steven will sleep through most of tomorrow as well, given how much energy he burned through…"

"So… we aren't leaving this "hospital" anytime soon," 5XF glumly understood.

Peridot let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes. "Even if the Crystal Gems came out of this unscathed, I doubt it would shorten the duration of our stay here; the primary subjects of interest are not _these_ gems."

The slight bitterness in Peridot's tone gave 5XF cause for alarm. Without thinking, she clung to her kin's free arm and shivered.

"I'd be lying if I told you I was not concerned about their intentions for us," Peridot told 5XF; her focus still primarily on the pearl rather than her sister. "However…"

She winced as her finger swept over a particular fracture line.

"_This_ right here… easily frightens me even more," the younger twin admitted with a gulp. "To see _this_ kind of damage inflicted by my own hands."

5XF was quick to refute that, however. "I-it was not truly you who hurt them, 5XG! It was–"

"_I __**know**__ who it really was, 5XF."_

Peridot's abruptly dark tone was more than enough to shut her sister up.

"I was _there_, after all," she sharply added before refocusing her attention to the damaged gemstones. "But this time, it's a bit more complicated. Yes, Sphalerite was the one who really hurt all four of these gems… but for each case here, Sphalerite hurt them _without_ needing to be properly fused."

Just like that, 5XF quickly picked up on why exactly this terrified her ascended sibling so badly. "R-right; it slipped my mind that she's been controlling you and Steven off-and-on all day…"

"Exactly; she had the audacity to _shapeshift_ into her form with my body and did the same to Steven!" Peridot grunted. "She pushed him into a corner, hence the explosion that triggered all of this! Even when he's recovered and able to heal again, Steven's going to have to face the fact that he not only destroyed Papa's place of work, but gravely injured him as well!"

Her gaze shifted to the gems on her right and lightly brushed her fingertips over them.

"Amethyst and Lapis also sustained heavy damage courtesy of Steven. Sphalerite was largely controlling him then, but…" Peridot started to tremble as another tear welled up in her right eye. "Then there's Connie. Sphalerite not only used Steven's body to harm her but took advantage of some… lingering contempt Steven genuinely feels for Connie to hurt her in other ways. Sphalerite exploited this to get Steven more involved in her reprehensible actions."

"That's…" 5XF was stunned to hear this; Peridot was just as shaken when she came to this point while reviewing the details of the full incident. "Oh, my stars…"

"Similarly, when Sphalerite attacked Pearl…"

The elder Peridot looked to her twin with widened eyes. "B-but, surely that was maternal instinct…"

"No doubt that was the strongest motive for her excessive violence," Peridot confirmed as she struggled to contain yet another urge to sob. "But there's no denying that the animosity between Pearl and myself also fueled her rage – _especially_ since you were involved in that."

"Even so, you can't let that guilt consume you, 5XG!" 5XF urged, tugging her arm. "You and Steven didn't have a choice!"

"Who ever said anything about guilt?!" Peridot snapped. "This is a legitimate concern, 5XF! Perhaps your efforts were enough to keep us safe for now, but Sphalerite is not completely eradicated! Do you have any idea how _terrifying_ it is, knowing that at any time, you might completely lose control of your body and become a mindless, violent puppet of destruction courtesy of a cohabitating malevolent being?!"

Peridot quickly came to regret her harsh approach; all traces of anger vanished when she looked to 5XF and found her shivering, sniffling, and clutching a certain golden crystal lodged into her chest.

"_Nyrrrgh_… I am **the** most insensitive clod ever," she realized before pulling 5XF info a full hug. "Of course you know the feeling… you've been holding in that fear for the better part of a week."

"T-to be fair, it's rather evident that I will not truly have to worry about it until we return to Egypt," 5XF whimpered. "B-but I suppose that return trip _is_ rather imminent in light of these new… developments."

Peridot sadly nodded in agreement. "Once everyone makes a full recovery, we're going back there to finish what we started. In the meantime, we're going to plan extensively to ensure a disaster like tonight's does not befall us a second time."

"I want to believe Sphalerite would not be so petty to sabotage our efforts to neutralize Gypsum," 5XF sighed out. "But she will no longer hold back on my account. And even my influence was not enough to keep her from harming the rest of you; she has nothing left to care about that would hold her back on doing something like this again… or worse."

Sphalerite was honestly the last person Peridot wanted to keep talking about, but she had matured enough to understand that the fusion couldn't be disregarded so quickly while everyone still suffered the fallout of her violent breakdown. Beyond that, Peridot herself just expressed a concern that highlighted why it could be potentially dangerous to dismiss her relevancy.

"Whether she'll admit to it or not, Sphalerite is half-_me_," Peridot pointed out. "I feel like she's not going to give up on you that easily, 5XF. Even if she has…"

Her hand caressing the gemstones moved to slide down to her midsection. 5XF's gaze followed and grew nervous at the reminder this gesture sent across.

"For all her faults, Sphalerite _is_ invested in the wellbeing of her offspring. Even if she has cast aside the Crystal Gems _and_ you, she'll never knowingly endanger her young."

Peridot's eyes narrowed as she shared a darker perspective to this stalemate. "Of course, due to her ignorance, she's already _un_knowingly compromised their health on multiple occasions. Still, she's been made aware of that now, and there's really no getting around the fact that you and I – as well as Steven – are now in possession of multiple _hostages_ for the long term."

"That's, er… a rather unsettling point of view," 5XF muttered. "Objectively correct all the same, admittedly, but…"

"I'm just trying to give you some assurance," Peridot replied, though she appeared a bit unsure of herself. "That logically, Sphalerite should not pose a threat as far as Gypsum is concerned. Since she cares for her offspring, she wants to sever the connection between that golden crystal and yourself just as much as we do."

The younger twin gem's hand moved from her midsection to rest on the mineral embedded in her sister's chest. "I understand it's been dormant since you vacated her domain, but that doesn't mean it is entirely inert. We know so little about it; while I loathe to give you something else to worry over…"

"It's important that we properly communicate at a time like this," 5XF timidly agreed. "And I've already considered the possibility of this accursed rock passively infecting me and/or my offspring. It's very plausible, but I imagine we have very limited means to ascertain any hard facts at this stage."

Peridot nodded in agreement. "That's why it's of utmost importance to confront Gypsum as soon as the full team recovers. While it's highly unsafe for both us and Steven to participate in this mission, our presence is unfortunately mandatory; yours especially. The longer we delay this, the more time we're allowing Gypsum to passively corrupt you and your offspring."

"Delaying the mission will also hinder us physically," 5XF added. "So little is known about gestation in gems, but it's common sense to assume my offspring will grow over time – I imagine it won't be long before we start, er, _showing_…"

"Which makes both us _and_ the offspring more vulnerable," Peridot understood. "The ones within Steven and I are already showing cracks–"

"_Oh my stars, THEY ARE?!"_ 5XF abruptly shrieked and clung to her little sister; trembling with fear and uncertainty. _"They're already DYING?!"_

Peridot let out a quiet groan of frustration; she should have known better to be _too_ liberal with certain details – this was still a _lot_ for her to process, after all. So quickly she forgot that unlike herself and Steven, these three clutches of gemlings-to-be were _actually_ 5XF's children.

"N-not at all!" the junior gem hastily assured as she hugged her weeping kin, keeping her close and secure in her hold. "Despite the surface damage, I could feel they were all very much alive. Pink Diamond 2.0's presence and stress caused the cracking, but it does not seem it's compromised their health yet."

When that managed to calm 5XF down, Peridot let out a relieved sigh. "But it does show they are indeed vulnerable even this early on. I'm certain Sphalerite is still keeping them protected as best she can."

"Now that I know she's been _using them_ to control you and Steven, I can't help but wonder if Sphalerite's efforts are hurting our children more than she's helping them," 5XF bitterly stated.

"I imagine she's seen the surface damage her tomfoolery has caused by now," Peridot mused. "That should be more than enough incentive for her to be more cautious from now on…"

Honestly, Peridot was hesitant to even say that much. She couldn't make any promises when it came to Sphalerite; that fusion had a habit of being wildly unpredictable at times. Now that she was fresh off the receiving end of a devastating break-up, there was no telling just how much Sphalerite's mental state deteriorated from that alone.

Still, Peridot knew Sphalerite treasured these gemlings all the same; now that the fusion had to face the repercussions of her many reckless actions on top of grieving over the loss of her love life, common sense would dictate that Sphalerite would be far too miserable to make a resurgence anytime soon.

Then again, the very last thing Sphalerite (almost) did was lash out at everyone with full intent of erasing their memories before Steven and Peridot finally broke away from her. Sphalerite's last moments of existence featured her looking utterly feral.

It bothered Peridot deeply that she couldn't tell whether that was just an isolated moment of pure rage, or a sign that all traces of the fusion the Crystal Gems knew of were fully eradicated.

"5XG… did I do something to upset you?"

Peridot gasped as she was abruptly torn away from her thoughts and back to reality.

She found herself in a firm, reciprocated embrace by her elder sister. Said gem's eyes were locked on to her, full of concern.

"You… you startled trembling," 5XF nervously added. "And you've clearly been lost in thought… i-is there anything I can do to ease your tension?"

Peridot finally felt she understood Amethyst's fondness for her fellow kin that she barely got to know; she experienced a new kind of comforting warmth just seeing the loving concern and meek offers for emotional support her fellow Peridot offered.

"Actually, there is something you can do to help," Peridot softly told her while managing to smile. "Just to err on the side of caution, we should make a habit of ensuring Sphalerite is _not_ covertly controlling my body. She won't be able to do anything with Steven's for quite some time, so if she's going to act out, it'll be through me."

5XF shyly smiled back to her sister. "I'll be sure to check on you at certain intervals, then – whether we're together or not."

She took the initiative to loosen her grip, hands reaching up to grab Peridot's shades. Her ascended sister offered no resistance whatsoever as her eyewear was removed, revealing her dual-colored irises.

"Blue and hazel," 5XF reported, audibly more chipper now that she knew for sure that this moment wasn't retroactively sullied by her ex pretending to be her sister. "Just as they were the day you released me on this planet."

The sentiments, along with 5XF's happiness, touched Peridot in a way she didn't expect. She let out a broader, more genuine smile as her eyes went misty again.

"Th-thank you…"

Peridot had not experienced any lapses in her memory since she regained everything Sphalerite took from her, so she knew for certain 5XF was telling the truth.

She was so moved, Peridot couldn't help but pull her sister into another embrace after taking her shades back. 5XF seemed not to expect this as she stumbled against her kin a bit, but she was no less inclined to reciprocate the affection they both seemed utterly starved for.

"As much as I loved her, I couldn't forgive Sphalerite tampering with anyone's memories," 5XF said, such to her companion's surprise. "Especially when she was so unapologetic and nonchalant about such a vile act."

She boldly looked her kin in the eyes. "The fact that she's partially you is what makes her especially reprehensible, 5XG. By that, I am not referring to the gem you used to be; it's the fact that she is partially a Peridot. That alone means she should have known better than to sink so low."

Peridot shuddered and tightened her hold on 5XF in that moment; she realized what was being inferred.

"We Peridots… we were created to maintain the inner workings of Homeworld. Such a task requires natural intelligence, but more importantly, flawless memory retention."

"I cannot speak for your quadrant, as I only ever witnessed events there from a great distance," 5XF reminded her sister. "But surely you've witnessed plenty of defective Peridots who were shattered on sight once they could no longer hide their imperfections. Many were physically impaired, but…"

"Physical defects are very hard to hide," Peridot agreed. "Gems with such afflictions were always quickly dealt with. But mental defects…"

A somber 5XF nodded along. "They are not as obvious; depending on the severity of the affliction, lower-functioning Peridots could hide beneath the radar for years before their mistakes piled up enough to draw the attention of the higher-caste gems."

"In a way, their suffering was drawn out," Peridot sadly observed. "I vaguely remember a few forgetful coworkers in my station… some were aware of their condition more than others. They were especially tragic cases, as they made honest efforts to make up for their shortcomings… but it was never enough to prevent their inevitable shattering. Or condemnation to life as an underground fornication tool."

"What use is a Peridot's intelligence if she is unable to retain that knowledge?" 5XF rhetorically asked. "When Sphalerite first told me about her acts of memory alteration, I immediately thought of this. I could not shake off the overwhelming sense of wariness… it was incomprehensible to me that someone who was even partially a Peridot would do this to anyone. I…"

The elder twin blushed as she admitted the full extent of her fears. "I worried that you and Steven might become permanently afflicted with faulty memory retention. But I see now she had far worse intentions for you two, and to a lesser extent, everyone else. Sphalerite truly is disconnected from her gem and human roots."

Peridot could not bear to let her sister leave her grip; she hastily squeezed 5XF very tightly and softly cried over her shoulder.

"_Fff-_5XG…." 5XF could tell her words resonated strongly with her sister. It still felt immensely surreal that the judgmental and antagonistic 5XG who wanted her shattered was now practically glued to her body – her demeanor now entirely the opposite of her disposition this morning.

Without warning, 5XF quickly inspected Peridot's right eye, using her fingers to pry it open while slightly lifting those bizarre yellow shades up.

The color? Still hazel.

Peridot didn't fuss much after 5XF initially startled her with the unannounced inspection. The two gems smiled warmly at each other once it was confirmed that this much-needed reconciliation between the siblings hadn't been tainted by the fusion's influence.

"It was only a matter of time before you two would mend your relationship after your conflict this morning. This rekindling is just as beautiful as I foresaw it."

The voice was familiar, but a completely unexpected one. Both Peridots let out a startled squeak and clung to each other as they turned their heads to see none other than Sapphire before them.

"S-Sapphire!" Peridot exclaimed; internally torn whether or not to let go of 5XF, who experienced a similar internal conflict. "Oh my stars, _please_ don't startle us like that! You could scare a gem into poofing from excessive shock!"

"**WHAT, YOU MEAN LIKE THIS?!"**

Both Peridots reinforced their embraced as they screeched at the abrupt booming of another familiar voice.

"_RUBY!"_ 5XF practically hissed at the sudden presence of Sapphire's very loud and spastic spouse. "Do _not_ make me come over there and resort to violent measures again!"

She was **never** going to forgive this gem for inventing Ruby Math.

Sapphire let out a soft chuckle before she turned her head to Ruby and held her hand. "Shnookums, from now on, we should refrain from getting a rise out of them. Remember their delicate condition."

"Fine, fine," Ruby grumbled. "But how the heck am I supposed to know what not to do around 'em? We haven't been in a spot like this since Rose! And this time, it's _way_ more screwed up than that!"

"We're here to learn," Sapphire reminded her spouse. "Which includes the dos and do-nots. We must fully understand what we're dealing with this time before embarking on a dangerous mission halfway across the world; especially since our fragile friends will have to accompany us. There is no way to circumvent that requirement."

Ruby rolled her eyes but flashed a knowing half-lidded smirk to her spouse. "Right, right. _Learning._ But also exploring! It's our first time at a hospital, Sapphy!"

"I strongly advise you to _not_ do that," a very _un_familiar voice for the younger gems interjected. "We could do without your presence disrupting the recovery of the other patients here; you should consider yourself lucky I had any spaces here to spare for your group. You're far from being the only ones critically injured by the storm tonight."

Peridot and 5XF had been so absorbed in comforting each other, neither of them had really acknowledged this new (but familiar-looking) human who had overseen the admission of the many wounded Crystal Gems into the hospital.

"And you two… still stuck together like glue," she coldly commented to the Peridot twins. "But at least more… _conscious_ now."

Something about this woman rubbed the pair of technicians the wrong way. They each reflexively squeezed each other as this matured human rather bluntly pointed out how clingy they'd been.

"Y-you… by your appearance, I presume you are Maternal Unit Maheswaran?" Peridot stammered. "May I call you MUM for short?"

"I'd rather you didn't," she dispassionately replied. "But yes, I am Connie's mother: Doctor Priyanka Maheswaran, M.D. For simplicity's sake, just call me Dr. Maheswaran."

5XF nervously nodded along with this; unlike her sister, she was not so keen on getting nitpicky with names. At least, not in this particular case.

"If you insist," Peridot conceded, still visibly put off by this woman's demeanor. "I see your consultation with Garnet took an… interesting turn."

She eyed both Ruby and Sapphire to punctuate her intrigue and suspicion.

"I assure you, Ruby and I defused for a reason," Sapphire calmly and confidently remarked. "Peridot, I understand your apprehension, but you and your sister will need to work together with Dr. Maheswaran to get through this. In exchange for accepting our unorthodox request for help, she wishes to know more about how gems function."

"Yeah, she's gonna wanna scan you a lot and crap like that," Ruby casually added. "Harmless stuff, though. Just go along with it so she doesn't kick us out or whatever."

5XF's eyes narrowed at the dimwitted red gem. "I imagine you've tried her patience with that precise behavior already; am I wrong?"

"Aw…" Ruby blushed while idly scratching her head with her unoccupied hand. "How'd you guess?"

"Rubies are seldom that hard to figure out," Peridot dryly stated… though it did remind her of a certain Ruby who _wasn't_ what she made herself out to be. "So, she performed tests on you?"

"X-ray scans, to be specific," Sapphire clarified. "That was the main reason why we defused: to give the doctor more to work with, she took x-rays of Garnet, myself, and Ruby. You two are the only other conscious gems who've yet to be examined."

"I've been informed that the two of you are allegedly pregnant," Priyanka bluntly informed the Peridots. "Which naturally requires more thorough testing; I'm sure you understand. I've been told you're both reasonable and intellectual creatures, unlike this Ruby."

"_Wow_, now the stone-cold doctor's tryin' to pick a fight!" Ruby protested, only to be quickly held back by Sapphire. "C'mon, say that to my face!"

"My apologies, everyone," Sapphire hastily said. "I believe Ruby's getting a little overwhelmed."

Peridot huffed at the scene. "Maybe remind her _she_ isn't the one carrying offspring here."

"Or just fuse again," 5XF suggested. "Unless you'd rather stay apart right now…"

Ruby groaned and turned to Sapphire, still in her hold. She returned the grip in kind, suggestively pressing against the gem she married.

"The only reason I was fine with defusing is because that itchy B would've kicked us all out if we didn't go along with it," she grumbled. "And… and we can't be havin' that, oh no. Not with most of our friends super-hurt or super-knocked up…"

Sapphire looked to the doctor for a moment. "You've finished testing the two of us, yes?"

Priyanka folded her arms and looked away from the noble gem. "For the time being, I have. I'd like to shift my focus on your twin friends now that they're up and about."

The seer refocused on her spouse. "Then I don't see any reason not to make ourselves a little more comfortable…"

"Heh, you know me so well, Sapphy…" Ruby lightly chuckled before kissing her soulmate.

Seconds later, the married couple became colored lights that melded together. After a brief flash (which did startle Priyanka enough to stumble back a bit), the light faded to reveal the return of Garnet.

"My apologies for the outburst," the fusion solemnly told the group as she stood firm. "It has been a long and stressful day for everyone. Unfortunately, I foresee it getting worse for us before it gets better."

"So, gems can merge into a single being at will just as easily as they can split themselves into two separate entities," Priyanka muttered as she jotted something down on a clipboard; most likely the details of the fusion she just witnessed.

Garnet quietly turned in the doctor's direction; her stance still stiff and imposing. "Dr. Maheswaran, I would be happy to speak with you about all the inner workings of gem fusion at another time; it's a much more complex subject than it appears on the surface. However, you promised to prioritize my teammates…"

"I've not forgotten our agreement," Priyanka sharply replied as she finished writing her observations. "You two, follow me. Garnet, standard procedure will not allow non-relatives to–"

All too quickly, Garnet brushed off the statement and followed Peridot and 5XF into the room they were pointed to. "Technically, I could be called a legal guardian of sorts to one of them if following procedure is so important to you, doctor. But I thought it went without saying that this is _not_ the time to haphazardly apply human standards to nonhuman beings."

The Peridot twins were silently impressed with how Garnet carried herself in the face of their rather unpleasant, poorly sociable doctor. Priyanka boredly rolled her eyes as Garnet went on ahead without a trace of hesitation.

"Fair enough," she flatly conceded before she followed the fusion to commence the testing that truly piqued her curiosity.

* * *

"_GYAAAAAHHK!" _

"If you're going to overreact, at least have the decency to cover your mouth. The last thing this hospital needs is every patient getting rudely awakened by your theatrics."

"_Is this ritual truly necessary for the ultrasound you wish to conduct on me?!" _

Priyanka held down an irritated grunt with a soft sigh while her eyes bore into the panicking Peridot's. "Yes, this is standard procedure. You need to stop squirming and flailing about; I assure you this gel is harmless."

Much to the gems' surprise, Priyanka did not start with an x-ray examination for the twins. She insisted it would not reveal what she was looking for as far as their conditions were concerned. While understandably nervous to submit to unfamiliar procedures by a human who clearly had no real love for any of them, Peridot knew she had to be the first to volunteer.

She had to assure 5XF that there was nothing to fear, after all. For as much of a failure she was as 5XF's guide to Earth, Peridot was determined to make up for her shortcomings here and now.

But she already grew heavily apprehensive when Priyanka made her phase off her outfit in favor of a very awkward hospital gown that still exposed her naked backside.

Following that, she had to expose her belly, and then endure the doctor slathering it with some kind of gel. This was well beyond Peridot's comprehension, and the slimy sensation made her start to panic.

However, both Garnet and 5XF were quick to hold each of Peridot's flailing hands to remind her of their presence.

"I've seen that this is indeed a necessary step," Garnet calmly told her co-lead. "Just relax, Peridot: 5XF and I are right here."

"I genuinely appreciate your bravery to endure this so that I'll know what to expect," 5XF warmly assured. "Stay strong, 5XG."

Ever since Peridot had to lay prone on the examination table, she felt so vulnerable and helpless; she finally snapped out of her hysteria and recognized her two allies supporting her from both sides.

"Y-your support is appreciated," she stuttered while trying (and failing) to keep her focus away from Priyanka applying the rest of the gel she needed to properly conduct this test.

Then the ascended gem caught sight of another peculiar object in the room. "Ah, may I ask what is the significance of that likely dated monitor…?"

Priyanka's eyes narrowed at the inquiry. "Well, you aren't wrong about it being an antique. Unfortunately, not every hospital on Earth operates with the most up-to-date equipment. The monitor is going to show us whatever the transducer picks up as it scans your abdominal region."

"S-so… we're actually going to _see_ them…?" 5XF was _stunned_ by the very idea of this.

"To be frank with you, I'm not sure _what_ will show up," Priyanka admitted as she finished administering the gel and started to prepare the transducer. "If you two have a consistent physiology with your large friend here, I'm curious _how _any life form could sustain itself within your bodies."

"Believe me; it has been done before," Garnet coolly stated. "Admittedly under much less complicated circumstances, but all the same, we gems are capable of producing life."

Priyanka let out an acknowledging hum before she proceeded to gently slide the transducer across Peridot's lubricated belly. The little gem held her mouth shut as she tried to resist any spastic urges that would disrupt the procedure, but continued to look uncertain and fearful of what would show up on the monitor.

Garnet and 5XF's eyes quickly became glued to the monitor as it started to show some odd, conspicuous shapes within the otherwise empty mass of Peridot's hard light body.

Peridot herself dared to gaze at the monitor when she noticed how suspiciously quiet everyone in the room became all at once. However, what she saw did not put her at ease: the sight was all too familiar.

"Hm… considering the placement of your gemstone, I can see that most certainly is not what I'm picking up here," Priyanka reported. "Inconsistent shape… and no less than _five_ in total."

While Peridot winced and tried to hold back on her urge to sob (now knowing for absolute certain that Steven was carrying the other half of Sphalerite's burden), 5XF was enamored – after all, this was her first time actually _seeing_ physical proof of her offspring's existence.

"Oh my stars, they _are_ real," the elder Peridot whimpered; fresh tears of glee and wonder spilled down her cheeks. "And this many at once… that's so surreal, and yet there they are…"

Priyanka found 5XF's abrupt gushing more than a little suspect, but she decided to hold off on interrogating the gem over her behavior… at least until it was her turn on the examination table.

"Dr. Maheswaran, would it trouble you to schedule another ultrasound session tomorrow?" Garnet inquired. "Beyond these two, there is another among our group who must be scanned – but until they regain consciousness, there isn't much we can do presently."

"To some degree, it's more likely to trouble me than not," Priyanka dryly replied as she finished up her examination of Peridot. "But short of an emergency elsewhere, I'm sure it won't be that difficult to fit in another session in my schedule. I'll honor our agreement."

As she backed away and sat down, the doctor let out an audible grumble. "Now that Connie's an in-patient, I certainly won't be going home anytime soon."

Peridot sat up once it was made apparent that her examination was over; in that moment, she remembered that her designated doctor's less-than-pleasant bedside manners weren't exactly unwarranted.

"Dr. Maheswaran, I'd like to apologize on behalf of the Crystal Gems for what happened to Connie," she said; professional, yet clearly desperate for forgiveness. "In our defense, we had no way of knowing that she would get involved; we didn't even attempt to communicate with her at that time, let alone drag her out of school into dangerous weather and a perilous situation."

"Well, _one_ teammate went rogue and did just that," Garnet corrected her. "Though I can't fault Lion for taking the initiative; in most outcomes I foresaw, we would have suffered heavy losses or been entirely defeated had Connie never come to our aid."

Priyanka seemed at least mildly placated by Peridot's attempt to own up to their responsibility for her daughter's present condition… at least, until Lion was mentioned.

"_Nngh_, Connie was yammering about a pink lion that took her from school to the car wash wreckage before I made her rest," she grumbled. "Normally, I'd have dismissed that as a delusional and overactive imagination at best, but I've _seen_ pictures of that lion before with her. Do me a favor and keep that wild animal on a leash from now on."

"Wouldn't do much good," Peridot countered. "Lion's capable of portal-hopping great distances. He's not exactly an accurate depiction of the typical Earth species…"

Garnet nodded along. "Lion also cannot be tamed. He is not a danger to anyone, but he lives on his own terms and no one else's. For what it's worth, he is rather close with Connie, so he would never knowingly endanger her."

While Priyanka had come a long way learning to accept the oddities inherent with Beach City and especially the Universe family, there remained parts that were harder for her to digest than others. Granted, being under duress from her daughter's condition played a large role in that. As fantastical as the gem species was, it felt off-putting that they couldn't keep a supernatural lion under control.

"Well, regardless of Lion's role in this, I still wanted to apologize for burdening you with your offspring's current condition," Peridot stated with absolute clarity. "Connie's a friend to all of us; I promise you, we will do everything in our power to keep her unharmed in future conflicts."

"At least you're quick to take responsibility for this," Priyanka lightly commended with a sigh. "Peridot, I believe we're done here for now. I'll have our usual ultrasound technician go over this footage and take pictures that should hopefully give us a much clearer image than what we're seeing right now."

She looked to her patient's timid sibling. "You, ah… the–… the smaller Peridot. Take the hospital gown behind you and disrobe."

"Y-you may address me as 5XF," the elder twin assured as she followed the doctor's orders. "Gems were better identified by facet and cut than the type of gem they actually are on Homeworld. 5XG simply chose to embrace her basic name here on Earth, but I can't very well do the same without making this confusing for everyone else…"

"Are you still open for a new name?" Peridot asked; a bit guilt-ridden to have entirely forgotten Steven's rightful concerns over naming confusion, especially when she all but rejected her own former Homeworld ID that would surely cause a bit of an upset for the other refugees.

Even now, she was only comfortable speaking of "5XG" in the past-tense or exclusively with her sister.

"One day, perhaps," 5XF muttered as she put on her first-ever article of Earth clothing, much to her discomfort. "When we're in a position to have the time to nitpick over such frivolous details. We're currently rather distanced from that frame of mind."

"_Mmyeh_… sometimes I wonder if we'll ever get to such a luxurious position," Peridot grumbled as she adjusted her gown and hopped off the examination table. "I can already tell our extended vacation has come to a very abrupt and unsatisfying end."

Garnet nodded to confirm her co-lead's intuition. "I'm sorry you and Steven couldn't be at peace even for one more day, but we've seen the proof of your condition. We'll talk more on that later."

As 5XF laid on her back against the examination table and submitted herself to the same uncomfortable steps as Peridot (though she was _much_ better withholding her urge to panic now that she knew to expect all this), Priyanka proceeded to examine what was going on in her abdominal region.

"Hm… more of the same," the doctor dully reported, though there was a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Oh, stars!" 5XF was _far_ less reserved when she saw the early stages of life sired by Sphalerite herself; the technician was utterly starstruck when the monitor revealed similar shapes found in her sister. "All that is truly in my body right now…? This is so…"

She was too moved by the sight to finish her sentence, but through tears of joy, she smiled. The fact that 5XF had been reduced to being a single mother seemed lost on said gem in that moment. Just as she was fascinated seeing the presence of the life she sired within Peridot, she was no less enchanted by seeing even more children she really could call her own.

"You certainly seem to be more enthusiastic about this than your sister," Priyanka calmly noted while she kept her eyes on the transducer gliding across the gem's belly, only occasionally taking a glance at what showed up on the monitor. "You were certainly endeared to the sight of your future nieces or nephews… far more so than the mother herself."

"O-oh…" 5XF was rudely shaken back to reality by that statement. While Priyanka clearly didn't know of all the facts behind the conception, her words _did_ remind the elder twin that Peridot had every reason to not share her enthusiasm.

Indeed, Peridot, now sitting with Garnet, didn't look the least bit happy over this. More than anything, she looked a little horrified.

"W-well, how this happened involves a very lengthy story that I'm sure you're far too busy to hear in full," 5XF nervously replied to the doctor. "And, ah… 5XG and I, while we may look very similar, we are more than a little different internally."

Peridot opened her mouth to say something, but a firm grip on her wrist by the fusion she sat next to put a stop to that before she ever had the chance to start.

The ascended gem, mouth still agape, turned to look to Garnet, who silently shook her head in response. With that easy-to-comprehend message acknowledged, Peridot closed her mouth and resumed watching the monitor… and occasionally her sister.

"5XF, I agreed to this because I want to learn more about your species," Priyanka sternly replied. "Don't worry about my time; this what I'm here for. That said, I'll let you know when I want more details about how this allegedly rare occurrence came to be. Right now, just keep still as best you can; we're almost done."

"Y-yes, ma'am," 5XF shyly replied; she did her best to keep her body still, but the only thing that truly distracted her well enough to maintain her motionless body was to continuously watch the monitor revealing the proto-gemlings developing within her.

"W-wow, I'm carrying even more than 5XG," she marveled. "It's a good thing Peridots are naturally durable. One would need high endurance to incubate and expel these individual lives…"

Priyanka hummed in acknowledgement as she concluded the examination. "As someone who's personally experienced the trials of pregnancy and childbirth, I assure you that's quite the understatement. Points for enthusiasm, but we'll see how long you hold on to that the longer you gestate."

"–Oh, of course you've already experienced the human equivalent of this!" 5XF just realized. "What was it like, Dr. Maheswaran?"

Loathe as Priyanka was to share such intimate details, she figured her best shot at learning as much as she could about gemkind would be to open up to these creatures. They were dear friends of her daughter's, after all; it was inevitable that this would be far from the only time she'd come in contact with them.

"I'll tell you a little later," the doctor assured, offering the pregnant gem a vaguely warm smile. "You can get up now, 5XF: I have what I need from you. Like your sister, I'll have more detailed pictures of what we found inside you once my lab assistant processes this footage. It'll take some time, so you're free to put your clothes back on and return to the room you came in from."

"I'd be more than happy to return to my default garments," 5XF muttered as she slipped off the table to remove the gown and slip back into her standard uniform. "This material is rather itch-inducing."

While the timid and more self-conscious Peridot twin was already inclined to do this in a corner while turned away from everybody (unlike her more brazen little sister who just disrobed on the spot with no regard for anyone else in the room), embarrassment was not the only driving factor behind her more conservative method.

She also didn't want Priyanka catching sight of the conspicuous golden crystal jutting out from the center of her chest. The design of her uniform truly was the only reason said crystal could easily be overlooked; it stuck out like a sore thumb when her chest was bare.

In a way, 5XF could sympathize with Priyanka: after all, just as the concept of sentient space rocks was more than a little jarring for her to adjust to (especially when she was more up close and personal with them now than she'd ever been before), 5XF herself was still adjusting to Earth. She had learned much about it over the past few days, but the unknowns still _vastly_ outweighed the knowns on this particular subject.

And it certainly didn't help matters that her fellow gems were just as ignorant about the inner workings of hospitals as she was; this was just a few gators short of being the everglades disaster all over again.

Still, she could see that Priyanka had a lot on her plate. While the doctor was good at downplaying her overworked nature, 5XF could tell she was far wearier than she let on. On top of her duties, the nature of the tropical storm left her with a heavy workload – and worst of all, she had to work while knowing her own daughter was badly hurt. And of course, 5XF couldn't avoid feeling partially responsible for what befell Connie.

She may have been the gem who saved everyone from a grim fate, but 5XF couldn't avoid seeing Sphalerite and everything she did as something she was at least partially responsible for. Granted, it was more indirect, as 5XF understood the fusion's behavior was _not_ a result of anything she herself taught, but Sphalerite made it very clear that every horrible thing she did was for the sake of not only her happiness, but what she _presumed_ would also be 5XF's happiness.

Clearly, Priyanka had her work cut out for her with what she already faced; 5XF had no desire to alert the poor, overworked human about Gypsum's presence and the possibility of a passive infection. It was fortunate that she only had to expose her belly for the ultrasound.

"So, may I remove accursed piece of human fashion?" Peridot asked. "I really don't care for it, either."

"–Oh, yes," Priyanka hastily affirmed after being a bit lost in thought while she packed away the ultrasound equipment. "By all means, go ahead – just consider following your sister's example a little better and don't strip in front of–"

"No need." Peridot confidently stood up, snapped her fingers, and her hospital gown floated to the floor. Before the cloth even brushed against the tile, Peridot was already fully clothed into her custom outfit once more.

Priyanka was visibly startled by this; Peridot didn't pull this trick when she disrobed. "Er… how did you just…?"

"Most gems can do it," Peridot nonchalantly answered. "I'm an ascended gem, so I can perform cooler techniques. I'll, ah… tell you about gem ascension later; it's relatively new, but largely irrelevant to your interests."

"5XG, are you coming?" 5XF asked, waiting expectantly by the door.

She noticed Garnet hadn't even started to move from her chair, which she found a bit suspect. And seconds later, the elder Peridot found she was right to feel that way.

"Not yet," Garnet answered before Peridot could say a word. "Peridot and I are to remain here a little while longer. Is that not correct, Dr. Maheswaran?"

Again, Priyanka was visibly put off. "I-I–… well, _yes_, but how did you know…?"

"Future vision," Garnet curtly replied with a slight smile.

"I beg your pardon?" Peridot turned around to face the doctor. "With all due respect, Dr. Maheswaran, the last thing 5XF needs is total isolation. The other gems likely won't reform tonight, so either Garnet or myself should be with her at all times."

Priyanka sternly shook her head at the diminutive gem who questioned her. "I have my reasons; clearly, your friend already understands that they're sound ones. If she has clairvoyance, then she already agrees with me if she's telling you to stay put."

"What on Earth must you say to Garnet and 5XG that I cannot also hear?" a very offended 5XF inquired. "What reason could there be to specifically exclude me?"

"If you want me to play along with your antics, I suggest you learn to trust your doctor," Priyanka sternly shot back. "I see now that this situation is much more complicated than I originally believed, so I'm keeping your safety in mind. Your lobby is secure, 5XF: you have my word that you'll be safe there even by yourself. I just need a quick word with your friends."

Peridot angrily stomped her foot on the floor; her eyes practically shooting daggers at Connie's mother. "_Preposterous! _You clearly have an agend–"

"Peridot, that's enough."

The youngest gem grunted when Garnet placed a hand over her shoulder.

"Dr. Maheswaran knows what she's talking about," the fusion assured. "You and 5XF need to get into the habit of remembering that when it comes to your health, you must take care of yourselves now more than ever before. No potential future I've seen leads to any misfortune for your sister if she's left alone for a bit. As the doctor herself said, this will not take too long. We all must cooperate in order to make this arrangement work, Peridot."

Peridot still felt strongly against all of this. Something was amiss, and it deeply bothered her that she couldn't immediately figure it out. 5XF's tearful, pleading look in her direction didn't help her conflicted feelings in the least.

"B-but Garnet, it's my duty to–"

"A leader does what is right," Garnet softly interjected. "Regardless of her personal feelings, she will always prioritize the wellbeing of others over her own selfish desires. You've proved many times in the past that you understand this, Peridot."

Peridot shook her head; the more she saw her increasingly emotionally fragile sister silently beg for company, the harder it was for her to deny her kin the company she desperately needed after what she went through.

"Th-this is not a selfish desire, Garnet!" Peridot argued. "I'm squarely focused on 5XF's wellbeing! You're the one who told me to keep her company, remember?! How could I abandon her now?!"

Garnet silently reached out to hold up Peridot's chin, getting the smaller gem's undivided attention. She silently glanced to the monitor that previously showed the first visible signs of the hybrid gemlings, making sure her co-lead followed her gaze.

"You do not yet realize it, but we are on the same page," Garnet calmly (yet sternly) asserted. "This consultation is specifically reserved for Crystal Gem leaders. Your sister is not a Crystal Gem, let alone a leader. We will always be in her debt, but that does not change her status within our group."

When Peridot looked to the monitor again, she could immediately envision what was displayed on it a short while ago. She began to slowly piece together Garnet's motive – the ascended gem chose a more sluggish pace, as she shivered from the emotional stabbing pains of reality finally making her see the full picture.

The heterochromatic pupils of Peridot grew as it took every ounce of willpower she had to hold down the overwhelming sense of dread – one that felt a bit too familiar for her liking.

"_Ggrrh_… Garnet, i-is this..?" She looked to the fusion; new tears welling up within her shaded eyes. "L-like the time Sapphire told me–?"

Much to her horror, Garnet nodded to confirm her fears. "You see now why only we must remain in this room. It is imperative you and I reach a consensus on what to do from here, given what we know now. We must minimize any and all distractions."

5XF did her best to stay on her best behavior, but her face fell when she saw her sister's aggressive and incredulous stance mellow down to a mutual understanding between everyone else who wanted to boot her out from the room.

"You too, 5XG?" she meekly asked as she backed away towards the door.

Peridot's hands clenched into shaking fists; the rest of her body shivered as her upper body slumped down; her feet barely stable enough to keep her form from falling flat on the floor.

She finally knew why her elder sister couldn't be part of this. But the truth sickened Peridot nonetheless.

After letting out an aggravated roar, Peridot's posture returned to normal as she power-walked back to 5XF and embraced her.

"I'm so sorry, 5XF," she whimpered. "I hope one day you'll forgive me for this… but in all good conscience, I cannot advocate your desire to remain with us."

5XF looked and felt utterly numb to hear this; she was too stunned to even reciprocate the hug.

"This is a very poor substitute for companionship and a subpar consolation prize, but…" Peridot backed away from her kin so she could summon her tablet into existence.

She quickly shoved her beloved piece of tech gifted to her by Steven into her sister's hands: the same gem who not long ago _stole_ this treasured possession from her.

"T-take this and occupy yourself," Peridot instructed; her tone shaky as she tried her hardest to maintain an air of professionalism. "They said this wouldn't take long, s-so… hopefully with this distraction, you won't even remember we were separated by the time we reconvene. Again, I'm so sorry…"

5XF tentatively accepted the tablet. It was at least somewhat comforting for her to see that Peridot still deeply regretted doing this; that and her way of making amends was proof of her still-existing devotion.

She figured Peridot should know her efforts were not in vain, so she kept the tablet secured in one arm while she leaned in to embrace Peridot with the other.

"This is nothing compared to what I've put you through, 5XG," she reminded her little sister. "Y-you all have your reasons for your insistence on me not being part of this. I may not understand them, but… I will respect your wishes."

Garnet looked back to the twins and managed a smile. "I promise we will not stay apart for long, 5XF. Thank you for your cooperation; you continue to exceed our expectations."

"Th-the internet is a very handy resource for distraction and passing the time!" Peridot added with a _very_ forced chipper tone. "A-and the games, and the–"

The junior twin blushed as 5XF returned some much-needed affection the latter was given when they first reunited: a warm, comforting peck right against her gemstone.

"I believe in you," 5XF lovingly assured. "All of you. You… you know where to find me when your business is concluded. I wish you all the best."

Peridot was rendered quiet and motionless (save for the tears that streamed down her cheeks) as 5XF saw herself out of the room without any further resistance.

"Oh, good. You finally evicted her," Priyanka spoke up moments later. She had been very quiet for a while, but it was evident with her moving about that she was transporting the ultrasound data to one of her colleagues as promised during this moment of tension.

"Must you speak so callously?" Peridot weakly remarked, not even facing the doctor.

"Peridot, have a seat," Garnet softly instructed. "The doctor's demeanor is the least of our worries. Also, you'd do well to soundproof this room."

A resigned Peridot trudged over to her chair. As she seated herself by her teammate, Priyanka's eyes widened as the walls of the room briefly emitted a soft green hue before it disappeared.

"Er… what just happened?" a mildly alarmed Priyanka inquired the gems.

Garnet shrugged back. "As Peridot said, gem ascension is a bit too complicated to discuss at this time. She just provided a means to ensure what you are about to tell us is in confidence."

"Precisely," Peridot bitterly affirmed. "Now you have the floor, Dr. Maheswaran. Inform us of what we need to know."

Deep down, Peridot knew she'd be a much happier gem to be left blissfully ignorant… but she already learned the hard way – _multiple times over_ – that one day, the truth would eventually come back to haunt her.

She already vowed to never resort to cowardly measures of burying her internal trauma again, and it was high time Peridot proved she had truly moved past that bad habit.

All the same, Peridot greatly appreciated Garnet's hand tightly holding hers as the gems braced themselves for the grim reality Priyanka Maheswaran was about to unleash.

* * *

5XF slowly returned to the table she and Peridot sat together at for what felt like ages. She settled down the tablet; her jittery hands made the technician fear she might drop the device if she didn't put it on a stable surface soon.

As much as she wanted to use this unusual piece of tech to drown out the world around her, 5XF struggled to concentrate. After what she went through to break up with the gem who she loved with all her heart, somehow reconciling with the sister she attempted to bait into shattering her less than 24 hours ago, and now seeing the proof that she was indeed about to become a mother… it was far too overwhelming to drown out with shallow distractions.

Luckily for this particular Peridot, she wouldn't have to dwell on her inability to distract herself for long; she suddenly heard some faint, muffled weeping nearby – and it certainly was not her own.

She was supposed to be _alone_ in this room.

While 5XF would normally err on the side of caution and hide, her curiosity would always override her logical sentiments. She absolutely could not resist the urge to find the source of this noise, though the young gem made sure to be quiet and careful as she searched.

However, it was quickly discovered that the source of the weeping came from the room where the damaged stones of the Crystal Gems were kept.

Now that 5XF had grown to genuinely care for these gems, she was immediately alarmed – said gems were utterly defenseless in their current state.

While a Peridot was not likely to make a difference in stopping any ill-intentioned intruders, 5XF was driven to open the door and confront the trespasser threatening her vulnerable friends.

A mixture of shock and relief washed over 5XF when she opened the door and unveiled the identity of the intruder.

"–Peridot?!"

"Erm…"

5XF flinched at this; it was the first time someone outright mistook her for her abrasive sister.

"O-oh, my bad! Sorry, you just look so much like her before things got crazy… sorry, 5XF. Um…"

5XF was a bit startled to see a hand extended out to her.

"We haven't had a chance to get to know each other yet, and I really owe you a "thanks" for what you did for all of us earlier."

It was then that 5XF recalled one of the first visuals that left an impression on her when she was first released on Earth: the sight of her unusually cheery sister extending a hand as a greeting gesture as she was formally welcomed to Earth.

Unlike that time, 5XF was not the least bit inclined to smack that hand away. She readily accepted the gesture and shook hands properly. "Um, I wish it was under better circumstances, but… i-it's nice to formally meet you, Connie."

Connie smiled back; she was quick to pretend she _hadn't_ just been crying her eyes out despite the lingering beads of tears brimming from her eyes.

"Are you kidding? After what you've done for us, I've _got_ to get to know you better," she joyously countered. "I think we could both use a break from all this drama, don't you agree?"

"I have a feeling the drama will make a resurgence no matter what we do, but…" 5XF managed to smile back at the girl. "It would be nice to have _some_ positive exposure to this planet's dominant species for once."

"I see you already met my mom," Connie surmised. "Yeah, I need to prove we're not all like her. Come on; let me show you around!"

5XF was naturally eager at the thought of exploring and learning more of this unusual hospital, but she remembered the doctor's words. "Ah, I'd love to, but your maternal unit seemed firmly against any gem wandering about this facility for curiosity's sake. She's in the next room, so I could ask her for permission–"

"Yikes, you're definitely **not** Peridot and you've _definitely_ not been exposed enough to Mom," Connie realized as she quickly held the gem back from approaching said room. "She's already going to blow a gasket if she sees me here, so that's all the more reason for us to do some sightseeing."

"B-but, I don't want to disrupt any other ailing occupants in this facility," 5XF weakly argued. "Just the sight of me might induce a fatal shock to their fragile organic systems!"

Connie smirked and winked at the timid gem. She could tell that despite her reservations, 5XF's curiosity was burning, as she couldn't resist looking excited at the prospect.

"I know where we can find something that'll help you blend in better," she offered the gem. "None will be the wiser! C'mon, don't you want to learn more about Earth? I promise I'll make sure you're protected; knight's honor!"

5XF knew deep down this was probably a very bad idea, but when she thought back on what she'd be desperately trying to keep her mind off from by her lonesome if she remained in this room, suddenly this very impulsive decision looked _much_ more attractive.

Plus, turning this down would kill her only chance to make a good first impression with Connie.

"W-well, I could certainly use a change of scenery," 5XF shyly admitted. "And I have _way_ too much to think about in here…"

"I know; I saw the whole thing," Connie replied in a more sober tone. "I know what you had to give up in order to save us, 5XF. So please, let me make it up to you? There's a lot of stuff I'm trying not to think about, too."

"Y-you're certain this is the right thing to do?" 5XF inherently knew that no matter what good intentions Connie had for their adventure, this was bound to bite one or both of them on the ass somehow. "I-I just don't want to cause more trouble than I inadvertently have already…"

Connie rested a hand over 5XF's shoulder and offered her a warm, reassuring smile.

"Look, if anything happens, I'll take responsibility for it. I'm the one who goaded you into this. But really, I just… I wanna show how much I appreciate what you've done. You're new here; you should get used to being rewarded for good deeds. Especially when you have to make a really big sacrifice to pull it off, you know?"

While it hurt 5XF to be reminded that she obliterated her own love life to save the Crystal Gems, it warmed her core to hear how much Connie genuinely appreciated what she had done.

The most Peridots could ever hope for on Homeworld was the acknowledgement of doing their job well. Even then, the commendation was brief and minimalist; the higher gems always sounded like they were saying it out of obligation rather than heartfelt gratitude.

This human she barely knew recognized 5XF's efforts _and_ was going out of her way to reward her.

"… Okay. Let's do it."

* * *

**[ NEXT PHASE: 5XF & Connie – Peridot & Garnet & Priyanka ]**


	12. A Plea for Assistance

**Notes:**

**I REALLY have no idea how this chapter's gonna fare opposed to others. I've had a LOT of issues with Connie as a character in canon. She came close to winning me over midway through SUF, only to piss away that good will with her insufferable speech at the finale... also backpedaling and hooking up with Steven despite all the build-up suggesting what a bad idea it is at this stage in her life (seriously, the best they have is a long-distance relationship, we know how reliable those are!). **

**However, since I started writing SU stories, I knew it'd be too easy and FAR too lazy (and unprofessional) to just make her an irritable bitch. When I'm dealing with characters I'm less than endeared to in canon, I try my best to IMPROVE on them to make them worthwhile. There's potential in everything and everyone so long as you know where to look.**

**Sadly, my interest in Connie overall is very minimal, so I've not had much inspiration on where to take her as far as GAverse is concerned. I've got some ideas... they're just not very interesting ones. In this series alone, I put in self-imposed challenges like adding Lars and some other townies into the previous chapters, even though I generally give zero fucks about the townies. So I hoped I achieved some degree of success in making Connie a bit more palatable than her canon counterpart.**

**Granted, unlike the past cases, she only has 5XF to bounce off of here, so I feel like this was only partially successful, at best. Anyway, I threw a few cute obscure references in the story (points for being as dorky as me if you catch the very early one). I kinda entertained the idea of 5XF being forced into clinic duty, but I ultimately decided to minimize the antics and just keep it focused on Connie and 5XF. Next chapter or two are bound to be more talky bits rather than action - then again this whole series started out as slice-of-lifey bits that morphed into an actual plot. I really didn't see this panning out for so many chapters, honestly. Anyway, one more chapter to ramp up extra drama, then I'll start getting some other characters back in action. If you find some enjoyment here, I salute thee!**

* * *

"Connie, I mean no disrespect, but this idea of yours? It's utterly ludicrous. I was under the impression that the humans in this facility are among the most intelligent of your species – no sentient being worth their salt will be fooled with this cheap illusionary tactic."

"Eh, I'm pretty sure the most intelligent humans actually work at NASADA," Connie said with a shrug. "Anyway, even smart people can overlook things they'd normally see through if they're especially busy or distracted. And trust me, with the rush of new patients that came in tonight due to the storm, _everyone's_ going to be way too preoccupied to scrutinize you."

5XF remained understandably apprehensive as she donned the white lab coat that was more than a few sizes too big for her. "Honestly, are humans _that_ inattentive and unassuming? I hoped Steven was just an exception for the species…"

"Trust me; once you see what people actually have to do in a place like this, you'll understand how they might overlook you," Connie assured as she attached an ID card to the left lapel of 5XF's coat. "I overheard that Dr. Laurie couldn't make it in tonight due to her car getting blown over and sunk in a mud pit – but sure enough, she styles her hair a _lot_ like you…"

"And she's a natural platinum blonde to boot," 5XF noted as she examined the small picture on her ID. "With fairly similar facial features…"

"Exactly!" Connie excitedly concurred. "Isn't that convenient? You'll fit right in even easier than I anticipated!"

The gem couldn't help but continue to regard all of this with extreme caution. "I'd call it more of a contrivance, but there's a rather glaring flaw in your strategy, Connie: our contrasting epidermal pigmentation."

Connie smirked knowingly at her doubtful companion. "You don't think I've planned ahead for that?"

She reached over to a nearby box and pulled out a face mask. "Your visor covers up the top half of your face well enough; this here will conceal everything from the nose down."

"Oh… how interesting," 5XF noted; still visibly nervous as she received the mask and analyzed it. "And how do you apply this accessory?"

"Easy," Connie quickly replied. "You just fit those looped strings around your ears, and–"

She cut herself off just then; only now did Connie notice that 5XF did not have visible ears. And when she thought back to the gem's little sister, she lightly gasped when it dawned on her that Peridot's form never sported them, either.

And honestly, Connie was a bit disturbed when she recalled the appearances of all the other Crystal Gems, only to realize none of them had anything resembling ears.

"Well, at least I didn't have to explain to you why that would never work," 5XF muttered to the shaken girl. "So, what are our alternatives?"

"Um…" Thankfully, it didn't take long for Connie to think of a way to salvage this. "Oh! I can just tie the strings together at the back of your neck! Might make the mask a bit of a snug fit, but it'll at least stay on…"

5XF let out a sigh before she nodded to her companion. "Proceed, then. And, ah… I loathe to criticize your idea even further, Connie, but my gemstone, given its placement, is very likely to draw unwanted attention."

"Honestly, I don't think it's all that conspicuous," Connie told her in earnest. "But if you're that worried about it, we've got plenty of ways to cover it up. You're gonna have to take your visor off first, though."

Much like her twin, 5XF had never once in her life removed her visor until recently. They shared similar reasons for not doing so – simply lacking a reason to remove their protective eyewear. Naturally, the gem felt a little nervous about actually doing this; just imagining her exposed, unprotected face sustaining damage made her flinch.

The one time 5XF removed her visor was during her time with Sphalerite… and she was quick to shake off any temptation of dwelling on that particular memory. What was once a fondly treasured moment in time now only brought on a crushing wave of depression.

Still… Peridot had taken off her eyewear multiple times lately. 5XF had witnessed proof that it wasn't inherently dangerous to remove the accessory she emerged with.

"Fine…" With a resigned sigh, 5XF carefully lifted the visor off her face and kept it firmly secured in her hands. "Do what you must."

Connie paused as she took in the sight of the technician's fully uncovered upper face. "Huh… well, that's interesting. You've got green eyes."

"That's the standard for Peridots," 5XF boredly confirmed. "Well, for the most part. It's largely dependent on the mineral content in the facet the gem emerges from, but by design, green is the proper shade of my kind. The diamond components clearly messed with 5XG's ocular pigmentation."

"Standard or not, they're very pretty," Connie commended, which caused the gem to blush. "Now, about your gemstone…"

The young teen brought out a few items that were largely unfamiliar to her foreign friend.

"If the real Dr. Laurie couldn't make it in due to car trouble, then she was out in that storm for a while," Connie explained as she took out two band-aids. "So, it's totally believable that she might have ended up with a head injury. A couple these will cover up your gem and everyone will just think you've got a head wound."

5XF's expression soured as the two band-aids covered her gemstone. "_Uhck_… they're _sticky_. Got something that won't taint my gemstone's finish?"

"–Guess I didn't take that into consideration," Connie nervously chuckled before she hastily removed the band-aids. "Okay, so adhesives are a no-go. We've got non-sticky bandages we can just wrap around your forehead. Should be comfortable enough."

Connie and 5XF worked together to wrap the much lighter and softer cloth bandages around her forehead, completely covering the gemstone. While still mildly awkward, the technician vastly preferred this over the band-aids.

"Just gotta make sure this stays knotted up so it doesn't fall loose," Connie murmured as she needed her companion's assistance to guide her fingers through the thick mass of the latter's hair in order to properly tie on the bandage behind her head. "How about that? Better, right?"

"Preferable to the adhesives," 5XF affirmed. "The compression is a bit awkward, but I suppose it's necessary to maintain a hold on my form without falling loose."

After so much fiddling with 5XF's abundant hair just to tie the bandages in place, Connie smirked as another idea came to mind. "Well, let's add a little failsafe, okay? Just bear with me here."

"Have I not been doing that already?" a confused 5XF inquired before she instinctively squirmed at the sensation of this human messing with her hair again. "W-wait, what are you d–?"

It was only natural that the gem would fuss about; Connie was fiddling with the follicles stemming from the base of her forehead, forcing some to curve down and hang over her bandage-covered gemstone.

"Can you make your hair a little more flexible so I can style it better?" Connie asked as she took 5XF's visor and placed it back on over her face. "Just in case something happens to the bandages, you've got more than enough hair to cover up that gemstone."

"I–… I haven't really tried," 5XF nervously admitted. "Customization of that caliber never came to mind, really. It was considered disrespectful on Homeworld; changing the form you emerged as can be easily construed as a message to the Diamonds that would imply the image they bestowed upon us was insufficient. Of course, that would be more than enough excuse for the Diamonds to shatter you if they were to find out…"

Connie's features hardened; while she remained hard at work with 5XF's hair, she did not like what she was hearing from this gem one bit.

"Wow… I just got reminded how _hard_ this is gonna be," she murmured. "When Earth's Era 3 kicks off, there's gonna be so many gems who'll still think serving the Diamonds is all their lives amount to. So many of them are gonna be too afraid to discover themselves; they've been indoctrinated to believe they don't have a right to know who they really are."

The looming reminder of how rough life was about to become for the Crystal Gems never failed to dampen the mood – even for an outsider like 5XF. Then again, said outsider's progress in the challenge Connie outlined was still ongoing. She'd come a long way, but 5XF had still not yet found her true calling in life.

And even now, she had doubts of who she really was.

"It wouldn't be right to deceive you with hollow platitudes," a resigned 5XF sighed out in response. "No matter how much I want to ease your concerns. I deeply hurt your friends before I came to terms with this – and even now, this sense of agency often overwhelms me. On Homeworld, I was a very _mild-mannered_ gem, and I still ended up nearly murdering 5XG and Steven. I'm indirectly responsible for what just happened to the rest of you tonight."

"5XF, that wasn't your–"

The gem locked eyes with Connie; the intensity of the former's caused the latter to abruptly clam up.

"I'm bringing this up to highlight the many potential dangers that await you all when you release the other Homeworld gems," 5XF explained. "Even a passive nobody like me became a deadly foe before I was brought down by dumb luck – and I assure you, most Homeworld gems were _far_ worse than me on their turf. They will be far quicker to retaliate with violence once they realize where they are and whose mercy they are under."

"Even when they learn their Diamonds _and_ planet are gone?" Connie inquired.

Of course, she had already come to a similar conclusion as 5XF when it came to how dangerous it was bound to be once the refugees were released; she was less certain how long it would take to neutralize their violent impulses before they could be properly taught.

"For some cases, _especially_ after they accept that reality," 5XF answered. "And every gem will process that news and accept the truth at their own pace. Many of them will insist on seeing proof that they can't return to Homeworld before they ever consider believing you. Of course, I imagine for most gems, such a sight would forever traumatize them and invoke involuntary violent behavior…"

Connie shook her head while remaining focused on styling 5XF's hair. "Eeesh. Good thing this is my last week of school; you guys definitely need the help."

As she applied the finishing touches, she offered the gem a weak smile. "We know this is gonna be hard for everybody, 5XF; you, us, and all the refugees. But we shouldn't give up before we even try. I'm sorry you got singled out as our "prototype", but believe me: we're learning from you just as much as you're learning from us."

She moved away and offered the refugee a hand mirror. "Okay, I think I've got you covered. What do you think?"

5XF gazed at her reflection; much like her sister, she never once experienced this on Homeworld. While she had since gotten acquainted with mirrors and reflections already during her first few days on Earth, it still took some getting used to.

Connie apparently needed a few hair pins and clips to keep the technician's hair in place, but she managed to arrange the blocky mass of blonde locks to frame the gem's face with many more curls, including a fringe that hung over much of her forehead.

"Huh, I kind of look like 2OP," 5XF remarked before noticing Connie's blank stare. "–Ah, she was a coworker in my station. Not very noteworthy… anyway, if your intent was to give my forehead extra coverage and fill in any lingering green areas of my face, I'd say you succeeded."

That mild commendation was more than enough to make Connie brighten up with joy. "Oh, thank you! I was a little worried you'd hate it."

"I suppose I can tolerate it for now," 5XF tiredly responded. "However, I'd argue this disguise is still lacking…"

"Way ahead of you," Connie assured as she brought out latex gloves. "Put these on: that should take care of the green skin issue…"

"Fair enough," 5XF agreed as she slipped on the white gloves over her hands. "But I imagine this human I'm impersonating does not match my height in the least, based on how much of this coat is dragging on the floor…"

To that, Connie smirked. "That's the _first_ thing I planned for, 5XF. Trust me; you're gonna love this!"

* * *

"For stars' sake… I can't believe it. You've made me actually _miss_ my limb enhancers."

Connie flinched at the expression of discontent as she and 5XF started their tour down a lonely hallway.

"Sorry… I forgot how crazy-advanced gem tech is compared to ours. I should've known Segways wouldn't be that impressive…"

5XF lightly grunted, as it didn't take long for her to regret her criticism. "W-well, I can't hate it for fulfilling its intended purpose. It grants me some artificial height, this coat is long enough to conceal my true height with this platform, and it was not harmful to equip. The limb enhancers would have been far more convincing and easier to utilize, but…"

"Oh, right…" Connie looked to her disguised companion. "Peridot said it was supposed to be really uncomfortable having those limb enhancers attached. But she seemed a lot more bothered about not having them anymore after she got captured…"

"Not surprising," the elder twin of Peridot quipped. "5XG never experienced that pain; she only knows it's _supposed_ to hurt because she witnessed the rest of us crying out in pain on the assembly line…"

Then a particular memory came to mind; one of several Peridot had shown 5XF during her first day on Earth.

"W-well… down the line she… sort of experienced it, I suppose," 5XF awkwardly corrected herself. "Anyway, I've witnessed 5XG's trials on Earth prior to becoming your ally; her behavior after losing her limb enhancers is to be expected."

"Oh, so Peridot showed you her actual memories, huh?" Connie asked, to which the gem nodded. "I keep forgetting there's so much more she can do nowadays. So, why do you two feel differently about not having limb enhancers anymore?"

5XF scoffed at the question. "Is it not obvious? 5XG is and always has been an egomaniac. She was quite predatory in her Homeworld days; of course, she enjoyed having them to enhance her ominous appearance. And she especially enjoyed seldom having to look up to any gem. Most Peridots never remove their limb enhancers once they are equipped – unless they poof, of course."

"Hm, that makes sense," Connie agreed. "But you never went through that?"

"Eh…" 5XF shrugged. "I mean, I lost my limb enhancers due to a mandate by White Diamond. And it wasn't just me; _all_ Era 2 Peridots were stripped of them for the sole purpose of stalling your team. Honestly, even if I didn't have far more pressing matters like Ruby Math, the full destruction of the Diamond Authority, Homeworld following suit, _and_ suddenly adjusting to Earth and 5XG _not_ being her usual reprehensible self…"

Connie gulped as 5XF listed these events. "Y-yeah, you've really been through a lot…"

"But even without all that, I still wouldn't have taken it as hard if I lost them more in 5XG's fashion," the technician clarified. "The way I lived and survived on Homeworld was to blend in; _not_ stand out. I knew we Peridots were destined to never be admired, honored, respected, or acknowledged – there was no logical sense in pretending we were anything more than minor cogs in the Diamonds' machine."

5XF thoughtfully looked up towards the ceiling. "I suppose that's why it didn't take me long to accept what kind of gem 5XG truly is; being a Diamond hybrid explains everything unorthodox about her. Her cruelty, her delusions of grandeur, her ego…"

"Her _extremeness_," Connie added with a chuckle. "I know we're just starting to get to know each other, but just by watching you, it's been easy figuring out how to tell you and Peridot apart. And to think I actually worried it was gonna be tricky!"

"We'll see how easy it is for you once I'm not the only refugee up and about on this planet," 5XF cautioned the young preteen. "The difference is only obvious now due to 5XG being her unorthodox self. I'm a far more accurate example of what a Peridot _should_ be like; you'll come to understand that when the time comes for the rest of our kin to be introduced to Earth."

Connie couldn't bring herself to argue that point on its own merit – after all, she knew even if the mass of Era 2 Peridots still in their bubbles all had varied personalities, the numbers game would make telling the gems apart far more arduous by default. However, she smiled and followed her companion's gaze towards the ceiling.

"Even if that is the case, you've already changed a lot, 5XF," she thoughtfully pointed out. "You really think any of the other Peridots in captivity could pull off what you've done for us tonight?"

"I–… That's–…" This easily flustered 5XF, who quickly stopped herself from making an impulsive retort before trying to recompose herself.

She wanted to argue that it wasn't fair to make that kind of comparison, but the very reason she felt that way was one she quickly lost the desire to keep thinking about.

"A-aren't you supposed to be _touring_ me?!" 5XF finally blustered out, though she was quick to regret her outburst and awkwardly backed down from verbally assaulting Connie any further.

Of course, Connie quickly caught on to the thinly veiled pained looks of her new friend and quickly regretted what she said. Still, she too covered up her sorrow (this time with a steady smile) and nodded.

"S-sorry, I guess we should stay focused," Connie apologized. "We are out in the open, after all. And I'm definitely all for getting my mind off the pain…"

5XF blinked as a pertinent question came to her mind just then. "Er… Connie?"

"Yeah?" The plastered smile still on the human's face still looked very artificial.

"I've been meaning to ask… how did you manage to heal from your wounds so quickly?" the gem rightfully inquired. "Humans are supposed to be extremely fragile with a comparatively sluggish rate of recovery from injury compared to gems. When I last saw you, you were hardly able to stand."

"Oh, that!" Connie nearly laughed out as her smile widened. "Geez, I should've explained that to you right away!"

This reaction only further puzzled 5XF and fueled her ever-burning curiosity. "… That would have been appreciated. You certainly carry yourself as if you've already made a full recovery."

"That's the magic of opioids," Connie serenely revealed. "As much as they keep telling us kids how bad drugs are, times like this prove that they exist for a reason. There's no way I'd be moving around like this if I wasn't pumped up full of painkillers right now."

Immediately, 5XF thought of a memory shown by her sister. It was one she had already silently recalled earlier: the fallout of 9FC brutalizing the Peridot formerly known as 5XG. The younger twin needed very similar buffering in order to keep pressing forward in her mission.

And of course, _plenty_ of coworkers of her own over the years had to show up to work under the influence of the gem equivalent of painkillers. The reasons varied, but the motive remained the same: to keep the Peridots active and working by any means necessary – no matter _how_ badly they were physically, mentally, or emotionally crippled.

"Just because your pain is blocked doesn't mean that you're properly healed, Connie," 5XF gently lectured. "It won't protect you from straining your body that badly needs to mend–"

"_Ugh_, come on!" Connie's bright demeanor quickly dimmed; she glared at the gem escorting her. "If I wanted to hear that kind of talk, I'd just hang out with Mom. You're not wrong, 5XF, but my mental and emotional injuries need healing too: sometimes, those can't be healed the same way as physical wounds, get it?"

After the jarring experience with Priyanka, as well as her concerns over what she was telling Garnet and her sister that for whatever reason required her to _not_ be included in the consultation, 5XF felt she could sympathize and understand why Connie most likely broke out of her own captivity.

How long had she been left alone to recover? 5XF at least had Peridot with her at all times. Who, other than the less-than-pleasant Priyanka, was really there for Connie?

"S-sorry," the gem muttered. "We'll leave it at that, then. Let me see the inner workings of a human medical facility."

That brought back Connie's smile. "Just remember: if anyone asks about me, tell them you're taking me back to my room."

5XF rolled her eyes at that request. "I'll do my best to fib convincingly; I'd like to think I'm not _as_ bad as 5XG."

* * *

It turned out 5XF indeed wasn't _as_ abysmal as her little sister when it came to lying her way out of getting exposed.

Of course, she was by no means great at it – Connie had to make subtle gestures to help the gem come up with a cover story on more than a few occasions. Granted, 5XF was in highly unfamiliar territory and had very minimal experience in direct interaction with human beings. Both she and Connie found it rather miraculous how they managed to keep up the charade for so long, but as long as they worked together, the pair always managed to find a way to keep their tour going in the face of every possible obstacle that threatened to cut it short.

While 5XF was predictably not that impressed by the height of human medical technology by itself, she _did_ find much more satisfaction learning about it in tandem with how various machines, medicines, and tools directly benefited the ailing human beings amidst their own recovery.

She found genuine fulfillment in finally understanding humanity, their limitations, and the many features they had that gems like her lacked. The straightforward explanations supplied by Connie and the demonstrations helped 5XF understand humans far better than Steven's or Peridot's efforts (individual _and_ joint) ever could in much less time.

After narrowly avoiding getting roped into clinic duty (Connie turned out to come in handy as an excuse to dodge a task 5XF was _far_ from ready to undertake), the pair took a break in the cafeteria. As it was the dead of night and the hospital was abuzz with new patients via the tropical storm, the two explorers had much of the place to themselves. This finally provided them with a safe spot to speak more freely.

"I must commend you for your skilled acting," 5XF told her companion; visibly relieved to be sitting in a seat rather than clinging to a Segway for dear life. "I wasn't aware how much the sight of a pained youngling compels humans to forego their primary objective of having their routine "check-up" performed… I mean, that's the only reason why they're even in this place, right?"

"It is," Connie confirmed as she tried to control her involuntary flinching. "But people usually have compassion for the less fortunate; kids especially. If they just ignored me and insisted on having their check-up right away, they wouldn't just _feel_ like jerks – everyone else around them would see them that way, too. And that's a feeling that'll stick with people; especially if there were witnesses."

5XF, full of curiosity as usual, had focused on memorizing the details of the cafeteria rather than her friend as she digested this information. "Stars, that's so _contrary_ to the society I lived in. We didn't even live for ourselves, let alone our fellow gems. Just the Diamonds."

"Y-yeah, there was something _rotten_ about Homeworld," Connie murmured. "Not that Earth is totally free of corrupt leaders itself – you'll probably see some _way_ more familiar concepts whenever you get a more thorough history lesson – but at least it's safe here. Looking out for each other is just a trait we humans instinctively have; there are exceptions out there, but for the most part, we want to treat others the way we'd want to be treated."

The gem nodded in acknowledgement. "At first, that struck me as a concept that was _far_ too unrealistic. Too good to be true. But I've seen this behavior in practice more than enough to believe in it now; I _want_ other gems to be able to embrace this. They all deserve a chance to discover themselves."

"Well, we know it's easier said than done," Connie assured. "If it were up to me, I'd say it'd be a bad idea to release everyone at once; after all, every gem is different – even if they don't know it yet. We shouldn't resort to violence unless we've totally exhausted our other options. Violence and fear is what gems like you were already ruled by; if we're gonna prove we're different from the Diamonds and _better_, we have to go out of our way to approach this the exact opposite way they would've handled this."

"Now that I've seen just how fragile you humans truly are, I fully agree," 5XF told her companion. "The other refugees could easily inflict harm on your species… or worse. Confusion and lacking information with zero guidance is just an invitation to disaster; it could very well ruin any chance of humans and gems being able to coexist on this planet. We can't afford to lose Earth as an option."

"It's the only home you've got, now…" Connie sighed. "Like I said, I'm about to have a pretty open schedule for the next few months, so I'm gonna stick around and make sure this all runs smoothly. We'll need you to help us connect with the refugees, but you need someone who can do the same with getting to know humans, too."

The technician shot a curious look to her human companion. "I suppose beggars can't be choosers… I just figured Steven would be the only human representative we'd require."

Connie let out a hollow, yet mildly pained chuckle before composing herself. "I-I guess I can't blame you for assuming that; Steven's always been sort of the center of everything, even before we found out about his connection with Pink Diamond."

5XF's eyes narrowed at this statement. "I _have_ gotten the impression that we are all satellites orbiting around the figurative gas giants, Steven and 5XG. Connie, you seem to be ailing…"

"T-trust me, it's just the meds wearing off," Connie hastily assured. "Not an emergency or anything, but–"

"But nothing!" 5XF asserted as she planted her hands onto Connie's shoulders. "I'm not going to make you suffer on my account; I've already inadvertently caused the Crystal Gems great harm, including you! So stop hiding your obvious agony, Connie! I'll take care of this!"

Connie was more than a bit unnerved by the normally passive gem's sudden commanding presence. She appreciated the gesture, but also knew it would be more trouble than it was worth to find a means of dealing with her pain problem.

"5XF, I had no idea we'd get this far," Connie shot back. "It's just a matter of time before Mom finds out I escaped my room and starts hunting me down; I don't wanna get you in trouble!"

To that, 5XF rolled her eyes. "If you felt _that_ strongly about that particular sentiment, you wouldn't have brought me along on this tour in the first place, Connie. Regardless of future consequences, I'm certain your maternal unit would want anyone watching over you to go above and beyond to ease your pain by any means necessary."

"I don't know about that last part," Connie uttered; uncertain as the pain made her increasingly vulnerable. "_Urgh_, I should probably just go back to my room, but–!"

The surging pain made Connie more prone to succumbing to a violent spasm as she harshly knocked the condiments clear off the table.

"_I don't want to! I __**can't!**__ Not YET!"_

5XF wisely slid off her seat and stepped a few paces away from this abrupt tantrum; one her human companion very quickly regretted as she sunk back against the table, burying her face into her arms.

"W-we just passed by a pharmacy on the way here," 5XF quietly recalled as she looked around and indeed found a small part of the sign from where she stood. "Your outburst is going to blow our cover if I do nothing, Connie! Just tell me the name of the medication to look for, and I'll find a way to procure it! Don't underestimate the natural intelligence of a Peridot!"

While Connie was _heavily_ against this, her physical pain was quickly catching up to her emotional and mental counterparts – which in turn enhanced _those_ variants of her torment. It was impossible to think straight for much longer.

"F-fine! Just _be careful!_" Connie shouted before biting back her urge to make more loud remarks. "Look for hydrocodone…"

She immediately regretted giving out that information, as 5XF immediately set off in the direction of the pharmacy to seek out the medication. Connie knew she most likely had just sent a refugee gem to her doom in that moment, but by the time she could gather the strength to rescind her request, her companion was long gone.

After heavily downplaying her internal concerns for so long, Connie finally had to face the facts: there was far more wrong with her than just her pain and the natural sorrow that anyone would feel after a traumatic experience.

Connie was _heavily_ weighed down by guilt for certain persisting feelings she kept locked within herself for a long time; _well_ past the incident mere hours ago. The torrent of emotional backlash brought on by that was becoming too much for the preteen to handle.

She longed to be competent. Dependable. An asset. As a member of the Crystal Gems, Connie hadn't felt she fulfilled her role in any of those categories over the past week. Unlike her teammates, there was no real "vacation" to be had for Connie – save for the weekends, her time off was largely taken up by working to ensure her grades were high enough to bypass most of her final exams.

Ultimately, Connie was not as bothered by that as she thought she would be. Returning to a more normal life after the hysteria of two Homeworld missions _was_ quite relaxing by comparison. Versus taking down a tyrannical Diamond, keeping a record of straight As in every subject was a cakewalk.

Her whole future was ahead of her; the world was Connie's oyster. While she pledged to be an active Crystal Gem as best a school-attending minor could, there was obviously more to life than school and saving the world. Blessed with a genius academic intellect, there ahead lied a myriad of paths for Connie to take as she further matured in preparation to mold her life the way she desired.

On the horizon was Connie's next birthday; the age where she would officially transition from preteen to a full-fledged teenager – though arguably, in many ways her maturity surpassed several of her senior students already.

While she had plenty of time, Connie knew she was entering a phase where she needed to dedicate more time figuring out what she _really_ wanted to do with her life.

Being a Crystal Gem wasn't exactly going to help her pay the bills ten years down the line, after all.

Depending on the chosen path, Connie faced possibilities where she might have to say farewell to Beach City – and consequently the Crystal Gems… at least for some time.

If it ever came to that, Connie wanted to be sure Era 3 was stabilized well enough to run without her.

Although… sometimes Connie wondered if she was in over her head.

Was she _really_ that important to Era 3 to begin with?

Steven and Peridot were destined to be the figureheads. The other gems had their roles to play. Connie strongly felt the unorthodox life Steven led _really_ didn't make him the best example for gems to follow when it came to learning about human beings.

Then again, Connie started to consider the possibility that she might not be any better.

Normally in these situations, the obvious solution would be working together with Steven to educate the refugees…

"I have acquired your essential medication! Please consume this tablet at once, Connie!"

"Wh-**Whoa!**" Connie was shocked straight out of her slump, understandably struck with disbelief that 5XF – a gem still very new to Earth, let alone hospitals – managed to weasel her way into convincing a pharmacist to give her medication.

"Holy–…" Connie coughed out before she took a moment to settle down from being so severely startled. "5XF, how did you pull it off?! A-are we gonna need to get out of here?!"

5XF shoved the pill into Connie's mouth to clam her up.

"Infiltration was not necessary, Connie," she calmly explained. "I simply pretended to be the presiding overseer of your recovery and reported that you were in need of supplementary medicine to keep your pain at bay. The pharmacist looked at your chart and realized you were indeed overdue for another dosage, so she didn't hesitate to give me what you needed."

Connie quickly washed down her pill with a swig of her drink. "… It was really _that_ simple?"

5XF shrugged. "Not everything requires an elaborate scheme so long as you carry yourself the right way. And I _much_ prefer a diplomatic approach."

Even though Connie could easily distinguish 5XF from Peridot despite their near-identical appearances (outfits and height aside), only now did she fully realize just how different this gem was from the kin she knew far better.

She anticipated a typical Peridot-esque bombastic and aggressive approach from this gem, but despite her inexperience, 5XF proved she had a _very_ different way of thinking from her little sister.

"Are you feeling better?" 5XF asked her companion; her tone and demeanor greatly softened as she expressed her concern. "I was told these tablets only block your pain for a few hours; I imagine that duration is hindered if you continue to push yourself like this."

"Y-yeah," Connie whispered back as she closed her eyes. "It'll probably take a few minutes before it kicks in; I'm sorry I put you through that, 5XF. I was so sure I just sent you to get captured…"

5XF nodded in acknowledgement. "That's why I prioritized a subtle approach in my strategy; I knew you'd blame yourself if I failed this task. And above all else, you shouldn't be left all alone, Connie."

Connie's eyes opened wide when she heard this sentiment. "W-wait, what…?"

"Whether you're in your room like you should be or roaming the halls of this facility to get your mind off your various problems… Connie, it's visibly apparent that you need someone to talk to."

5XF walked over to rejoin Connie at her seat and locked eyes with the girl.

"5XG stayed by my side until your maternal unit forced us to separate," 5XF explained, becoming visibly vulnerable herself. "And I found you all by yourself, crying to the friends who are unable to console you due to the circumstances. You haven't had anybody at all, have you? After what you suffered…"

Connie was quick to wipe away a stray tear from her eye. "Dad's _trying_ to make it here; I hope he didn't end up in a wreck…"

"But he isn't here," 5XF pointed out. "Your maternal unit is far too busy with her occupation to give you the time of day… and based on what I've seen of her so far, I'm getting the impression she is not the kind of companion you need right now."

"_Urgh_, I'm toast," Connie groaned. "She and Dad are gonna go off on me big time; not just for getting involved in that mess, but _ditching school during a lockdown_. I probably worried the faculty sick… and probably a lot of my classmates, too."

5XF was a bit lost in the girl's talk about school, but all the same, she could feel their mutual misery; both heavily dreaded carrying all this baggage through tomorrow and beyond.

"I-I know I'm not very qualified as far as companionship is concerned," the tense gem admitted. "But I'm certain I'm a superior alternative to no companion whatsoever. Wherever you want to go, whatever you need to say… just know I'm here. I can't promise adequate advice or consolation, but I _am_ here to listen."

Connie felt herself genuinely smile for the first time in what felt like an eternity. With her pain dampened for the time being, she didn't hesitate to pull the awkward gem into a heartfelt embrace.

"You know what… that's more than enough," Connie assured her squeaking companion. "Thank you, 5XF. I know you've had to put up with me a lot already, but…"

"I-it's a learning experience!" 5XF insisted. "I decided I would learn everything I can about every individual Crystal Gem and befriend them as best I can. It's just as important for me to learn of your flaws as it is to discover your very best qualities."

More and more, Connie felt endeared to this gem. Perhaps that could be attributed to the opioids putting her in a better state of mind again, but seeing 5XF open her figurative heart to Connie and volunteering to be there to watch over her in her parents' absence… something about that tugged tightly at the girl's heartstrings.

"In that case… I think I know where we need to go next," Connie decided. "Before I end up getting dragged back to my room, there's one more place I wanna see."

Beneath her face mask, 5XF smiled reassuringly at Connie. "By all means, lead the way."

* * *

"_Hrmph_… I should have known better. Of course you'd take me to _Steven's_ room."

5XF's openly bitter demeanor surprised Connie as she approached the bed where the unconscious Steven lied.

"Y-you said you were ready to bond with all of us; flaws and all," Connie uneasily reminded her companion. "I don't know all the details yet, but I know you've got your… _issues_ with Steven. I just assumed you were ready to make amends."

"How can I make amends when I can't even communicate with him?" 5XF barked back as she reluctantly followed Connie while ditching her disguise. "5XG told me he would most certainly be out of commission for the rest of tonight and the majority of tomorrow _at minimum_. If you intended to hold a conversation with him, I strongly suggest you reschedule!"

Connie's smile faded as she accepted the reality of the situation. "And Peridot would know better than any of us. If she's so sure, I guess I did waste both my time and yours…"

The way Connie's hand clung to her chest, only to form into a shaking fist, was a visual cue 5XF quickly took notice to. The gem was not about to let this slip by unnoticed.

"I see now… the root of your issues…" 5XF looked to Steven. "It's right here, isn't it?"

Connie let out a hollow laugh; the bitterness of it far exceeded that of 5XF's sentiments moments ago.

"I don't know if it's fair to say Steven's the problem," she darkly mused. "I brought this on myself, really. After what I put him through, I deserve a little payback for never owning up to my role in how we fell out."

5XF kept her distance from Connie for the moment as she struggled to process these toxic sentiments.

"Y-you… yes…" Certain brief moments in Peridot's memory reel helped her kin piece this together on her own. "As I understand it, you w-were… Steven's first–"

"We never dated," Connie asserted; stern and stone cold. "Feelings _were_ there… but we were never officially in a relationship. Definitely nothing like… now."

5XF was hesitant to push further, but she remained steadfast in reminding herself that as of now, she was the only one Connie could talk to.

And she _really_ needed to vent. Holding it off any longer could prove to be dangerous.

"B-based on what I viewed, y-you seemed more than willing to concede to 5XG," she meekly stated. "Are you… are you feeling regrets about that?"

Connie seemed to snap out of her dark daze and shook her head fervently. "N-no! Of course not! G-geez, was I really giving off that kind of impression?!"

"Forgive me; you've clearly seen I'm a bit of a novice when it comes to… _those_ kinds of relationships," 5XF apologized, unable to resist a pained flinch after referencing tonight's disaster. "I'm aware that 5XG is _not_ Steven's first crush… and arguably not his first love, either. Those honors go to you; from what little I saw of you in action, you certainly seemed to be… _close_ with Steven. And the fact that you two could fuse…"

"I have a feeling Stevonnie won't be coming back anytime soon," Connie lamented. "Which, well… _sucks_, given how their last appearance ended up."

It took a moment, but 5XF caught on to what Connie was talking about: the moment the Stevonnie fusion broke apart due to Steven and Connie's conflicting views on how White Diamond should be dealt with (but also largely due to Steven's internal trauma caught second-hand from Peridot).

That argument never did see a true resolution; the events of the final battle on Homeworld wouldn't allow for it.

And given the state of the Crystal Gems now – _especially_ Steven – it was a safe bet that Connie's assessment was correct. If Pink Diamond 2.0's presence harmed the lifeforms dwelling inside Steven (and Peridot's as well, post-fusion), it wasn't a stretch to presume that Stevonnie would be equally hazardous to their health.

In fact, Stevonnie wasn't alone in that assessment: Smoky Quartz, Rainbow Quartz 2.0, and Sunstone would all be off the table until the hybrid gave birth.

"But maybe Stevonnie needed a break, anyway," Connie solemnly mused. "I think Steven only felt like we didn't need to talk things out because we were still able to fuse. If we were Stevonnie, suddenly we forgot why we were so upset with each other – I mean, besides the _last_ time we fused."

"You've been unwittingly using fusion as a means to settle your feuds?" 5XF asked for clarification, to which Connie nodded. "I see… and the fact that your most recent time as Stevonnie fell apart due to a misunderstanding…"

Connie bowed her head in shame. "That just proves Stevonnie isn't the answer to our problems – they _never_ were. I should have known better!"

"I'm incapable of fusion, so perhaps it's not my place to talk," 5XF cautiously prefaced. "But I imagine you aren't exactly a veteran on the subject either, Connie. You know more than me, certainly, but… I can see where you might have deduced that fusion was a means of resolving personal issues while foregoing the process of talking it out. I've quickly come to learn how arduous and unsettling it feels to go about this the traditional way."

Considering she had witnessed every bit of 5XF's confrontation with Sphalerite, Connie covered her mouth as she held back a sudden urge to sob.

Of course, this concerned 5XF enough to finally close the distance between the pair. "C-Connie? Did I say something untoward–?"

"N-no!" Connie sputtered out as squinted out the tears that suddenly came about. "I-I just… as much as I hate talking about how I screwed everything up with Steven, I'd rather do that than make you relive what you just went through, 5XF!"

"–Connie…" Despite herself, 5XF felt a pair of tears trail down her own cheeks. "It flatters me that you see me as someone important enough to be considerate of. I used to believe only Sphalerite would ever see me as an individual worth caring about, but… you, Lapis, Garnet, and now even 5XG… y-you've all gone out of your way to support me! Of your own free will, and not obligation!"

Following that was a heartfelt embraced that both initiated simultaneously. Together, Connie and 5XF spared a few minutes to softly cry over each other's shoulders without the need for words.

After they learned more about each other, 5XF and Connie could see the common ground they shared with their pain.

Though their circumstances differed, they both made a very difficult choice for the greater good; a sacrifice, one might say.

While they ultimately did not regret their decision, it didn't pain them any less to go through with it. But no matter how much time passed, and regardless of whether or not either party had made peace with what they committed to, there was no way to snuff out the lingering traces of misery in their souls.

Even well-intentioned actions could bring about lifelong negative consequences. It was up to Connie and 5XF to find a way to live with them while continuing to move forward with their lives.

"5XF… I know it probably doesn't feel that way yet, but you really did the right thing," Connie finally said after she and her companion's moment of silence passed.

"N-no… I'm well aware that I made the most morally upright decision possible," 5XF confessed. "Honestly… the right decision was obvious to me the moment I saw what she had done to all of you. I-it was just a matter of… having the strength to go through with it. I should have been quicker to get to the point, Connie; I kept stalling and interrogating Sphalerite in hopes of finding at least _one_ good reason not to terminate our relationship."

Connie shook her head and tightened her grip around the emotionally fragile gem.

"You were right to demand the truth," she countered. "She left you in the dark, and you deserved to know what she was really doing! A-and thanks to you, we know what's really going on… and why you, Steven, and Peridot need to be _extra_ careful from here on out."

5XF found she couldn't argue any of Connie's points, so she nodded to concede. "Fair enough… but what about you, Connie? I hate to admit it, but… Steven is not even remotely on Sphalerite's level. Your relationship with him was nothing like the one you just witnessed coming to an end."

"Well, honestly, Steven and I never made it to the dating stage – never mind the point you and Sphalerite were at," Connie pointed out with a tired smile. "But you're right: I don't think we would have gotten this bad. Still… that doesn't mean it wouldn't have gotten ugly in other ways."

"You clearly have _some_ lingering feelings for him," 5XF noted. "And you have unaddressed regrets…"

Again, Connie shook her head as her smile faded. "Probably not the feelings you're thinking of. Ever since I found out how much Peridot loves him, I… i-it's hard to put in words, but…"

She cupped 5XF's chin and locked eyes with the timid gem. "I know love is something you're still pretty new to, 5XF. But you should know that's a feeling that's best described as a spectrum. Familial love, platonic love… for humans like me, we'll confuse attraction for love… there's also hormonal impulsive love, and when friends get super-close, sometimes we might think we're actually in love and totally made for each other…"

5XF blushed, both for Connie's gesture and shame as she reflected on what category her love for Sphalerite fell under.

"… Dare I ask where I ended up on said spectrum?" she asked with a look of dread. "Over the course of… well, barely a day, I couldn't stop thinking about Sphalerite as she slept for several hours. She was the first one who _truly_ catered to me, and I was overjoyed to still see her there when she woke up. I-I suppose I developed an infatuation…"

Connie looked taken aback by this. "… Wow, that's… a lot like a typical teenage romance, actually."

"I'm well aware we rushed into it like fools, but there was a justification to it," 5XF confessed. "I knew fusions typically weren't made to last… and I had no way of knowing when I'd see Sphalerite again. If Steven or 5XG caught on to our mutual attraction, I feared they'd go out of their way to never fuse again to tear us apart. And I…"

The technician winced and gulped as she concluded her admission, "… I genuinely feared meeting the other Crystal Gems. It didn't take long for Steven and 5XG to agitate me; I wrongly assumed you all would be just as insufferable. So I was desperate to not lose the one gem I genuinely took a liking to…"

"So that's why you two hooked up right away," Connie understood. "And that definitely explains why Sphalerite doesn't respect the gems that made her. 5XF, I'm sorry we made you feel–"

"–_You_ didn't make me feel anything," 5XF sharply countered. "I've had those sentiments well before I met the rest of you – the _reason_ I had a negative first impression on the Crystal Gems as a unit is the fault of 5XG and Steven; no one else. I know 5XG regrets how she conducted herself now and she has since apologized. So I insist that you stop trying to take responsibility for something you're well aware was beyond your control."

Connie nodded to the gem. "Right; back to the love thing. 5XF, you're right that I love Steven. I love him very much; most people who know him at least have a little bit of love for him. I'm honestly surprised you still aren't endeared to him at least a little bit…"

"I pity the hybrid," 5XF stiffly replied. "I feel terrible for the suffering I've put him through in the past, just as the sight of him in that bed pains me currently. He didn't deserve to be hurt… but I've yet to see what it is about Steven that makes him allegedly "alluring". He came across as insufferably superficial when we met, and now… he hardly even looks at me."

"W-wow… _really?_" Connie of course was out-of-the-loop on the events following Sphalerite and 5XF's arrival last night, and her school duties prevented her from witnessing how Steven went out of his way to not even refer to 5XF by name, let alone address her directly. "That's so unlike him…"

"I'll admit his dismissive attitude is not entirely unwarranted," 5XF glumly reminded her friend. "I _did_ take advantage of him and 5XG in quite a horrific way – and now he is suffering the consequences of my careless actions."

The fact that Steven was _pregnant_ was a detail Connie tried her hardest to not dwell on for long. She had plenty of downtime to digest this devastating news while she was held hostage by Sphalerite, but it understandably burned in the back of Connie's mind.

"For all my stalling after the fact… the true tipping point was learning what Sphalerite inflicted on them. Once I realized she willfully subjected Steven and 5XG to being surrogates – _without their consent, no less_ – I was unable to quell my _anger_ towards Sphalerite. Never before had I struggled harder with my self-restraint… I wanted to say _so many_ horrible things to her. Call her _scathingly_ derogatory names."

"That says a lot about you," Connie gently commended. "How much you care about others; even people you don't like. You're a good gem, 5XG."

5XF managed a hollow smile; while she wasn't as over-the-top addicted like her sister, being given genuine direct praise never failed to warm her core and bring her comfort.

"I came to a similar conclusion… so at the very least, I can say I'm not delusional," the technician noted with a breathless chuckle. "Good, but still very flawed…"

"Just like the rest of us," Connie countered with a more emphatic laughter. "And you know, with relationships, I think flaws are really important."

That statement left 5XF mildly confused. "Important in that they're critically detrimental?"

"Only if you're doing it wrong," Connie assured. "Any kind of relationship, friendly or romantic or whatever – they exist because there's an understanding between the people in it. Like me and you; we've only really gotten to know each other tonight, but we're kind of getting the hang of learning the high and low points of one another. I don't know about you, but I'd consider you a friend – and if I'm being totally honest, well…"

Connie looked to the side and blushed. "The way you handled yourself out there… you really impressed me, 5XF."

The diminutive gem's eyes grew and bugged out as her body tensed up. "Wh-wha–…?"

"Sphalerite wiped the floor with the rest of us," Connie told her. "I'm glad you weren't there to see what she put us through before trapping us in her memory-wiping fields, but she pretty much decimated the Crystal Gems. I guess you can say she had the element of surprise on her side, but you went out there and you defeated her, 5XF. You took out Sphalerite with nothing but your words. _That_ is Steven-level impressive right there."

5XF briefly cringed to be compared to Steven, but it was easily overshadowed by Connie's glowing praise. "I… Connie, I'm touched you think that highly of me, but… it wasn't just me who defeated her."

"What are you talking about?" Connie inquired, giving the gem a curious glance. "I saw the whole thing…"

"Small details are easily overlooked considering the severity and complexity of this travesty," 5XF tiredly explained. "In her final moments, Sphalerite became _entirely_ unrecognizable – as her form started to destabilize, there was a _frightening_ expression on her face… almost _feral_. She was **extremely** close to erasing all of our memories…"

As Connie thought back on that moment, she did recall there was something incredibly unsettling about the soundly defeated fusion. "You think… the Sphalerite you know is really gone?"

5XF shook her head. "I honestly don't know; I'm trying my hardest not to even care. The point is, Connie… the moment I broke up with her, that was the point Sphalerite was more dangerous than ever. Had this victory been entirely up to me, it would have ended with all of us losing countless moments of our lives, molded to Sphalerite's vision. You never would have seen me, Steven, or 5XG again… because by that point, Sphalerite had nothing left to lose. By extension… she saw no reason _not_ to do exactly what she wanted from the beginning."

"She defused before she really went through with it," Connie thoughtfully murmured.

"5XG and Steven liberated themselves just in time," 5XF explained. "She didn't defuse of her own free will; I could tell by the way she looked when she faded away into the light. I'm sure I played a large role in weakening Sphalerite enough for her components to regain control, but ultimately, it was up to them to stop her from carrying out her unforgivably selfish plan. Steven and 5XG are the reason our memories remain with us; never forget that."

Connie smiled, but there were _many_ mixed emotions behind her expression.

"Heh. I'm not used to a Peridot who's _humble_. All three of you saved us, 5XF. It's okay to take at least a little credit for this, you know? I'm not about to let you downplay what you had to give up to save us."

The devastating reminder of 5XF throwing away her relationship with Sphalerite to save the Crystal Gems was enough of a downer to compel the technician to change the subject. "So, you believe giving up on Steven saved the Crystal Gems as well?"

_That_ made Connie visibly flinch; she quickly regretted openly speaking of 5XF's sacrifice. She looked to the sleeping Steven ahead of her before letting out a heavy sigh.

"It'd be silly to say my scenario is the same as yours," she muttered. "But, you know… in a way, I think I did steer us all in the right direction by deciding to just keep Steven as a friend. And more than that… it was important for both of us to learn when friends should just stay friends."

She looked knowingly to 5XF. "I think Steven saw it, too: romance was ruining our friendship. Everything felt twisted, and with all the crazy stuff that happened… we both had to figure out who we really were. In my case, I needed to be _away_ from Steven for a while… what I didn't realize at the time was how much that devastated him."

"5XG showed me when she and Steven appeared to be grieving together," 5XF recalled. "It was right after Lapis abandoned them… and apparently, that happened not long after you distanced yourself from Steven."

"That's… kind of the thing I never properly talked to Steven about," Connie solemnly confessed, looking fully ashamed of herself. "That's what I thought was just something that Stevonnie could fix."

"Given the current circumstances, I'd say when Steven wakes up, this is your best opportunity to rectify that," 5XF suggested. "Because he'll need you just as much as he'll need everyone else's help from here on out. If you've made peace with giving up on him as a love interest, you need to make amends for the pain you've put him through to determine that."

Connie nodded in agreement. "Like I said, when I saw Peridot pour her heart out in her video message to me about how she felt about Steven… that's when I finally understood the difference between the love shared by two jam buds and the love of two people who were so deeply connected… that it was just _wrong_ to keep them apart."

"Even though she clearly felt you were a worthier candidate, based on my recollection of what 5XG showed me," the elder Peridot added.

"Because she felt Steven's happiness was more important than her own, and she was determined to do everything in her power to bring him that happiness," Connie clarified, looking a bit more at peace with herself. "Even if that meant she could never get what she wanted. But the way she described how Steven made her felt… it was unreal. There was so much _power_ in her words… it helped me connect with her, even though we haven't spent much time together."

"So… you were able to feel the emotions 5XG described to you…?" 5XF inquired curiously.

Connie serenely nodded in affirmation. "Vicariously through her, yes. And it hit me then: I had _never_ felt like that in my entire life until that point. Not even close. And if I ignored it and took Steven from her anyway, I had a feeling for the rest of my life, I'd constantly regret it. Peridot would be grieving, though she'd bury it as deep as she could."

"She's normally _terrible_ about masking her true feelings, but under the right conditions, 5XG _has _been able to suppress her trauma in the past," 5XF noted. "I suppose having to keep living without the mutual love of her life for eternity would be on par with–…"

When 5XF paused herself, Connie inquisitively stared at the gem.

Thankfully, 5XF did not forget how selective her sister was about _that_ particular story being shared.

"A story for another time," she softly responded. "And not one that's mine to tell."

Thankfully, Connie was content to leave it at that. "Yeah, no matter how well Peridot manages to hide her pain… I know I'd be feeling it every day for the rest of my life. Every time I look at her. Feeling her emptiness while being trapped in a relationship with Steven that… I…. I kinda feel like we'd come out of that _hating_ each other."

5XF was a little shocked to hear that. "Ah… aren't you supposed to be best friends or something?"

"I told you, even toying around with the idea of us being in a relationship really messed with our dynamic," Connie reminded the gem. "It's a common thing for friends to eventually grow really close and end up being _more_ than that, but… that doesn't mean it works every time. Some people are just right for each other as friends, but as a romantic relationship, sometimes they'll bring out the worst in each other… and then all those good times, that strong dynamic… it all just comes apart."

"Sounds like a very dangerous gamble," 5XF remarked. "The odds of ruining a perfectly good friendship by adding an incompatible element…"

"If you really care for that person, you _can_ salvage the friendship," Connie assured. "It might take a lot of work, but… you can repair what got broken, and you can keep that friend. You'll both just be a little wiser than you were before."

Applying this to her own life made 5XF's head spin. She groaned while appearing to experience something resembling a migraine.

"It's… _far_ too soon for me to even think about Sphalerite again…"

"But I'm _overdue_ thinking about Steven," Connie realized. "5XF, do you understand what my feelings really are now?"

5XF shook herself out of her daze and collected her thoughts. She was rather presumptive when she tried to identify Connie's feelings earlier.

Now that they had opened up to each other, 5XF started to see a much clearer picture ahead of her.

"Y-you… you want to make amends properly, I see," she deduced. "For the pain you put him through _while_ you reevaluated your relationship with Steven. You clearly believe 5XG is the right choice for him…"

Connie smirked. "Absolutely certain. What I've come to learn from all this is that… well, relationships like that? They're kind of a chore to maintain. It's a huge responsibility, like taking care of a pet or–…"

She suddenly looked uncomfortable looking directly at 5XF, but found that redirecting her attention to Steven didn't ease her nerves one bit.

"… having a baby…"

5XF nervously forced a smile at her friend. "It's… certainly not for everyone…"

Just then, a recent statement from Peridot echoed in her mind.

"_Then there's Connie. Sphalerite not only used Steven's body to harm her but took advantage of some… lingering contempt Steven genuinely feels for Connie to hurt her in other ways. Sphalerite exploited this to get Steven more involved in her reprehensible actions."_

"… Connie, for what it's worth… _if_ Steven still harbors some form of resentment for you…"

Connie, shaken by 5XF's _very_ bold and direct choice of words, looked to her.

"I don't believe it's as strong as you might believe it is," 5XF told her. "Certain elements can… _exaggerate_ even the mildest of sentiments. But if you're that concerned about potentially drifting apart from Steven simply because your friendship fell victim to romance toxifying it…"

She turned away to look at the window. The skies outside cleared enough for the moon to be in full view, and the enchanting sight drew the gem in as her tone grew warmer; she almost seemed _glowing_.

"Just remember… until a few hours ago, I couldn't stand 5XG at all. No amount of her claims of changing for the better or her efforts to accommodate me could convince me that she was truly a changed gem. But unexpected events forced us to work together; we not only managed to find a common ground, but we finally started to genuinely reach a mutual understanding."

Connie had no idea any of this happened at all; she was blown away by this information. "5XF…"

5XF let out a bit of a giggle. "Just this morning, 5XG loudly proclaimed her desire to shatter me. I actually attempted to bait her into following through with her desire… but I knew she would never go through with it. Especially not with Steven witnessing the exchange. But her hatred for me was quite visible all the same… _very_ genuine."

Connie stared at the floor where her companion had sat as she digested this. "Holy crap…"

"But here we are now… I still wish I was by her side," 5XF happily admitted. "It only took a couple of incredibly dangerous, life-threatening scenarios, but I've finally come to terms with my capacity of not only caring for others, but even learning to love 5XG."

She finally turned to face Connie again, not expecting the bamboozled look on her face.

"I-I promise I'm fine," Connie hastily assured. "I just… _all_ of that is news to me. What on Earth did I _miss?!_"

"You're not alone," 5XF assured. "We're likely to fill everyone in tomorrow… or whenever the other Crystal Gems reform. I'm prepared to part with you on amicable terms as best as possible if you find that you cannot accept what I've put Steven and 5XG through that led up to what we endured tonight."

Connie was beginning to feel like she needed another pain pill already. "We really _don't_ know the half of it yet, do we?"

"You won't be that way for long," the technician promised as she approached Steven's bed and observed the hybrid in a deep, deep sleep. "I sincerely hope you can find the time to set the record straight with Steven, Connie."

She idly poked the young man's dark curly hair. That feature of his had intrigued her for a while.

"Perhaps I'm not in the best state of mind right now, but… I _tire_ of loathing this partial human. There's just… a slight sting in my core when I think about how much I cannot stand him… as if it feels _wrong_ of me to vilify him the way I have been."

5XF looked pleadingly to Connie.

"If you're truly one of his closest friends… then perhaps you can help me understand what there is to love about Steven Universe."

To that, Connie flashed the desperate gem a gleaming, confident smile.

"Now _that's_ a challenge I'll never turn down."

* * *

**[ NEXT PHASE: PERIDOT & GARNET & PRIYANKA ]**


	13. This Life

**Notes:**

**So, I've neglected to mention that for the past six weeks, I've been going to work. However, it was sort of a unique offer, and... long story short, I basically had the whole building all to myself. I still worked, naturally, but in those six weeks, I've managed to produce three chapters. Today was my last day for that particular job; for the foreseeable future, I'll be teleworking from home. Also not a bad deal! **

**But man, sometimes I wonder if that unique atmosphere affected me in some way... because these past few chapters have been pretty damn weird, and THIS one... well, I fully expect I'll get questions about this, because I did not predict the story making a turn like this AT ALL. So I'm not sure I can even give a solid answer! Silver lining: I think this is easily the best of the trio so far. **

**Also, it took 13 chapters just to cover one goddamn day, wtf. Yeah, there's definitely gonna be a time jump following this. In theory I could end the whole story here, but there's still a couple of character interactions I promised ages ago and never got to. Still, the end of this chapter means we're in the final stretch before we can start the Gypsum arc. So since I'm planning to jump a day or two ahead, that SHOULD put most characters back on the active roster. But now I'm really kind of overwhelmed with the possibilities; I might need an establishment chapter before I can clearly see the remaining routes, but if anyone has a particular interest in a two-or-more pairing of characters to focus on that I haven't covered here yet, now's the time to let me know what you'd like to see! **

**Otherwise... meh, I'll figure something out. Anyway, hopefully you're ready to enjoy some vague-ass questionable shipteasing!**

* * *

Just a little over a week ago, the Crystal Gems found themselves in a battle several millennia in the making. A deific tyrant saw her ultimate defeat – a shame so great, she literally could not live it down. No one imagined a ragtag group of rebel gems and humans would be the ones to finally dismantle the prevailing cult of personality once and for all.

Thousands of years of an extremely oppressive and restrictive regime came to an end, as did the lifespan of a planet mutilated by the Diamonds' grand design.

Amethyst wasn't the only one who believed that any and all problems following the collapse of the empire would feel trivial by comparison; _everyone_ shared that sentiment to varying degrees.

It was honestly the easiest way the Crystal Gems could resist being functionally paralyzed by terror whenever it came to their impending duty to oversee the gems in the Diamonds' place. There were so many ways this operation could go horribly wrong, and the Crystal Gems only had each other for guidance and direction.

Even the delusional White Diamond, shortly before her demise, was lucid enough to point out how much of an uphill battle it would be for these rebel gems to competently "rule" in her absence – let alone outdo her in such a feat.

While it was true nothing was likely to ever measure up to the tension, fear, dread, and hopelessness the Crystal Gems suffered through when all seemed lost on Homeworld's final day, it was a foolish notion to believe that nothing was capable of inflicting a _very_ similar kind of misery from here on out.

Garnet and Peridot were the gems who had the most realistic approach to this new era (due in part to their elevated responsibilities compared to their teammates), but even the co-leads had to hold on to that blind hope just a tad to maintain their sanity.

That crutch quickly crumbled when Priyanka made them face the reality of their situation – the consequences they all had to live with as a result of poor decision-making by a select few.

"I believe it's important I have a full understanding of this scenario in order for you to be properly diagnosed," Priyanka told the gems. "Because it's clear there are contextual details I am unaware of right now. I expect you two to fill in the blanks to minimize the odds of me misinforming you of where you all stand right now."

She glanced at Peridot specifically. "You're overemotional enough as it is; unavoidably so, given your condition. I know it won't benefit anyone to give you additional justification for your state of mind by cutting to the chase prematurely."

Priyanka then looked to Garnet. "You agreed to help educate me on your species in exchange for giving your group this space so that your group can collectively recover. I appreciate what you've given me so far, but clearly you still have more to tell."

Garnet nodded in acknowledgement to the doctor's decree as she hugged her very clingy co-lead.

Since being forced to separate from 5XF, Peridot found herself overwhelmed by an uncontrollable urge to attach herself to anyone who'd have her. Breaking away from her sister made the ascended gem feel cold and empty – thankfully, Garnet was more than willing to substitute.

"We are here to help each other out," the fusion concurred. "This will help us better understand how to go about teaching the refugees how to integrate into Earth society in the future. Feel free to tell us what is on your mind, Dr. Maheswaran."

"Right; we'll start from the top," Priyanka decided. "This is a simple question, but one that's very difficult for my patients to answer sometimes…"

Again, she eyed the smaller gem in the room. "Who is the father? Are there multiple parties involved, or were you and your sister impregnated by the same person?"

"_**Nyrrhhk!"**_Peridot grunted and squirmed against Garnet. She knew from the fusion's lack of response that she was expected to answer this question. Still, it was daunting enough to continue dwelling on the matter.

But Peridot had come a long way since her days of fully mimicking Garnet and believing that was all what being a "leader" truly meant. She knew what a real leader would do in her position: suck it up and prioritize others above herself.

Getting Priyanka's official blessing could be a great boon to the Crystal Gems' Era 3 operation. No matter how badly Connie's mother rubbed the technician the wrong way, she _had_ to do whatever she could to establish a badly needed support network.

"A-ah… a simple question it may be, but the answer will no doubt frustrate you endlessly," Peridot prefaced with visible unease. "5XF and I have differing mineral donors, but they are tied very closely together…"

It seemed simple enough to explain (Peridot was no doubt more concerned with the odds of Priyanka comprehending it), but when the technician struggled to come up with the right words to say, Garnet gave her co-lead a reassuring tug before she silently gestured towards herself.

The knowing smile on Garnet's face was reflected on Peridot's; a means for showing an example was sitting right next to her.

"S-so, Dr. Maheswaran! I understand Garnet taught you of the basics on fusion, correct?" Peridot asked, now more stable and confident.

"Well, I saw it firsthand," Priyanka stiffly answered. "The act of one gem splitting into two, and two coming together as one… and yes, Garnet briefed me on what that mess was all about. What does it have to do with what I asked you?"

Going by her words, it seemed clear to Peridot that Priyanka was completely unaware that her own daughter had experienced fusion on multiple occasions. Tempting though it was to blow her mind with that bombshell, Peridot wisely held down that urge to prevent the inevitable straying off-topic banter that would follow.

"Y-you should know that until tonight, 5XF was entangled in a very… physical relationship with a fusion," Peridot said, though her confidence waned as her mention of said fusion brought back the fear and dread that plagued her for so long. "You've seen that Garnet _is_ indeed an individual in her own right despite requiring two different gems to exist. This also applies to the fusion 5XF was with… a-and… well, _I _am one half of the required components for _that_ fusion's existence."

Priyanka's eyes snapped _wide_ open as she filled in the blanks herself. "Y-you're saying you impregnated your own sister?!"

Peridot flinched at the accusation, but she steadily shook her head. "Remember, I told you fusions are different entities than the gems who made them. And Sphalerite… she would be the first to tell you that there is no true relation between her components and herself.

"Every fusion is different," Garnet added. "Some happily accept and embrace their components – others are more rebellious and self-centered. Sphalerite was so far removed from her components, they had no role in the decisions she made."

"I was unconscious while she and 5XF conceived their offspring," Peridot confessed. "And when I did wake up, Sphalerite made sure to block my senses to figuratively _and_ literally keep me in the dark. I was a prisoner in my own fusion!"

The sharp sound of a pen dropping on the tiled floor broke the gem's momentum.

Both Garnet and Peridot looked up to see a genuinely _horrified_ expression on Priyanka's face… for all of two seconds before she bowed her head and bent down to pick up her pen.

"My apologies… it's been a long day," she dully excused herself as she buried her face with her clipboard to jot down everything she learned in that brief exchange. "The… the one who impregnated 5XF was not her sister, but rather her sister's _fusion_…"

When Priyanka revealed her face to the gems again, her eyes were narrowed. "So, a fusion requires two or more participants – is there a reason you've been omitting the identity of the second component?"

Peridot quickly lost her composure and cried out before tightening her grip on Garnet; the elder gem managed to remain calm, but her smile faded.

"That component is unconscious for the time being," she reminded the doctor. "That's why I asked you to schedule another ultrasound tomorrow when said component hopefully wakes up. I thought it would be in your best interest to not frontload you with too much information all at once."

Of course, that statement only left Priyanka visibly agitated. "Don't you dare patronize–"

"It's Steven, okay?!" Peridot hastily blurted out. "Sphalerite is the fusion of myself and Steven!"

Dr. Maheswaran's pen fell to the floor again; this time joined by the much louder clattering of her clipboard.

She was thoroughly shocked by this revelation and fully unable to mask her horrified disbelief.

"And _yes_, Steven is the one Garnet is asking you to perform that ultrasound procedure on tomorrow whenever he wakes up!" Peridot continued in her usual blaring tone.

Thankfully, the noise was fully contained thanks to the ascended gem's prior soundproofing.

"N-no, that's–…" Priyanka couldn't even begin to wrap her head around this. "He's a human and _male_ – he can't possibly–"

"Correction: Steven is a _hybrid_," Peridot sternly interjected. "He inherited his maternal unit's gemstone upon birth – that makes him 50% human and 50% the Diamond of Life. I'm sure you'll find more than a few abnormalities with his physiology once you're able to properly test him, Dr. Maheswaran."

Naturally, a logical cynic like Priyanka wasn't going to take this in stride, nor buy into this so easily. "If he's partially human and biologically male, he shouldn't have the means to carry children!"

Garnet let out a quiet sigh. While she was displeased with Peridot leaking out this information prematurely, she had no choice but to improvise as best she could to work through this misstep. "Sphalerite herself confirmed Steven's pregnancy – to protect her young to the best of her ability, she made her components surrogates in her absence. While fused, she could carry all ten at once. You saw five in Peridot…"

"… you're saying that if I were to exam Steven, five lifeforms would also show up within him," Priyanka realized; still visibly shaken just thinking of what she would find tomorrow.

"Just remember that Steven was no more in control of the situation than I was," Peridot quickly asserted. "And because Sphalerite is her own entity – much like Garnet is distinct from Ruby and Sapphire – the truth of the matter is that Steven and I are pregnant… with offspring we cannot call our own."

This statement stood out to Priyanka; she calmed herself as a peculiar detail she noticed earlier now made perfect sense.

"Hence your lack of enthusiasm," the doctor softly acknowledged. "You had no part in the conception; these babies aren't biologically yours, and you've been forced to carry them to term in the true mother's absence…"

To hear the heart-wrenching truth spelled out to her like that, Peridot slumped over while she tried her hardest not to break into yet another sobbing fit.

This was why Priyanka wanted to be made aware of every detail in this unprecedented ordeal; she did not anticipate being faced with two surrogate parents forced carry several unborn children that were never _theirs_ to begin with.

Alien pregnancy was challenging in its own right; now Priyanka found herself weighed down with the daunting task of figuring out how to care for one of her own species who logically shouldn't have the means to carry children at all, let alone give birth.

"Peridot…"

Priyanka was compelled to kneel down and console the young gem who could barely keep herself together.

"I'm sorry you and Steven are going through this," she sympathized; genuine and gentle. "No one should ever be subjected to a life-altering burden against their will."

It was not surprising that the emotionally vulnerable Peridot would fully break down and cling to the doctor who only now started to show some degree of compassion. Priyanka didn't resist the diminutive gem suddenly throwing herself at her and simply let the technician cry it out as Garnet watched on.

The shades made the fusion unreadable even to Priyanka, but it wasn't a stretch to deduce that she too was devastated by these new developments.

In fact, it made the doctor remember the gem she just recently evicted from the room had a _very_ different disposition. Now that she knew of the sordid affair that brought on so much pain and undeserved hardship, Priyanka knew there were still other facets left unexplored – crucial details still unprocured.

"… You said you and 5XF were impregnated by different people," Priyanka recounted in a delicate tone to minimize the odds of riling up the young gem still clung to her. "But closely tied together. We've talked about how deplorable Sphalerite was for making you and Steven carry her burden. While it's true they are her children and not yours, she can't be the "father" I asked about for your children, Peridot. That fusion sired your sister's children, so…"

Peridot choked and gasped through her sobs; she figured Priyanka already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from the gem herself.

After everything they'd been through together, Peridot didn't want to speak of her in a negative light any longer.

But at the same time, she was inconveniencing _everyone_ by holding back. Even while drowning in her own emotional turmoil, Peridot knew very well what she had to do.

"F-_Fine_, okay?! Yes! 5XF sired the offspring Steven and I are carrying!" she cried out. "Yes, she's equally responsible for all this! But please, don't talk about her like she's the same as my stars-forsaken fusion!"

"5XF was completely unaware of Sphalerite's plan to make Steven and Peridot her surrogates," Garnet calmly clarified. "And when she learned the truth shortly before we came here, she was _furious_."

"She never would have let that clod get away with this if she hadn't been left out of said clod's plotting!" Peridot added before the doctor could get a word in edgewise. "Understand that 5XF is _very_ new to Earth – and despite that, she's grown enough to understand the difference between right and wrong! She loved Sphalerite so much, b-but she–"

"–Broke up with her to save us all," Garnet solemnly added. "Even though that leaves her without a partner. She is still prepared to become a mother even without her beloved by her side."

Priyanka was taken aback by the gems' fierce defensive nature when it came to 5XF. While Sphalerite was rightfully thrown under the bus, Garnet and Peridot seemed to anticipate the chance of 5XF being portrayed just as reprehensible as her former partner.

To their credit, the co-leads acknowledged that 5XF was still responsible – that she played one of the biggest roles in how tumultuous life had become for the Crystal Gems. However, if Peridot – one of the two parties that 5XF's actions damaged the most – was _this_ insistent on defending her…

Connie's mother could not bring herself to lambaste the absent gem; especially when she recalled the genuine expressions of the elder Peridot twin just a short while ago.

"She must be strong," Priyanka realized. "You said she gave up on her loved one to save you… which means…"

Garnet nodded. "Yes, she saved Connie as well by cutting Sphalerite off."

Not only had she lost the need to berate 5XF for having a hand in the current situation, Priyanka felt a certain heaviness in her heart regarding the main reason why she decided to speak only to Peridot and Garnet right now.

"I actually want to be _happy_ for her," Peridot whimpered through her sniffling. "She… she seems genuinely invested in carrying her offspring to term. Even though she won't have a partner to help her care for the offspring…"

Garnet gently patted Peridot's head. "It will be difficult, but 5XF won't be alone. She lost Sphalerite, but in return, she gained many friends who will be more than happy to help her through this difficult time – the same friends who will help you and Steven without a second thought. Do not mourn for her love life, Peridot – you know that relationship could not last."

"Gee, you _think?_" Peridot snidely countered. "I'm _ecstatic_ that I no longer have to compromise my own existence to maintain an unhealthy relationship; I was under the impression we'd have to forcibly end it ourselves in a collective effort, which would only make 5XF hate us forever. I wish it didn't have to require everyone to get terribly injured, but…"

"Yes, it's for the best that we ended up in a scenario where 5XF ended her relationship with Sphalerite on her own terms," the fusion agreed. "In all the outcomes I saw, very few ended with that kind of break-up."

Priyanka had since backed away to write down everything that had been discussed. "So… despite the fact that your forms are little more than a hard light projection, you're able to… procreate."

Both gems turned their attention back to the doctor.

"We gems can shapeshift our bodies to accommodate the needs to foster life equivalent to that of a human's," Garnet reported. "That much is proved by Steven's existence – while it cost Rose her own, she could carry Steven to term despite being a completely different species from Greg."

"It should be noted that for much of gem history, it was illegal for gems to procreate among themselves," Peridot added. "The reason we have the means to do so existed as a last resort to prevent extinction in the event of an unexpected disaster. If the majority of the population happened to be wiped out in short order, only then was it permitted as a means of accelerating and ensuring our recovery."

"Okay – let's pause right there," Priyanka spoke up while she hurriedly recorded her findings. "Garnet, you said Steven's mother couldn't exist after giving birth? Is there a reason for that?"

Peridot rolled her eyes. "_I_ can answer that – while Steven is living proof of gems' and humans' breeding compatibility, there's a bit of a contradiction in how certain traits are passed down; namely, the offspring's gem. Between two gems, their offspring would have a gem of its own mixed with the mineral contents of both parties. Since Steven's paternal unit lacks a gem entirely, Steven only had one source to derive his own gemstone from: Rose's."

"By gem law, it's not possible for two gems of the exact same type, facet, and cut to coexist," Garnet followed up. "Meaning that with Rose alone, Steven would inevitably develop with a perfect copy of his mother's gemstone. If the impossible happened and Steven and Rose's identical gemstones made contact… well, it's theorized to induce a universal implosion on itself. We would all be long dead now."

The deadpan way Garnet delivered this disturbing news was _very_ off-putting for Priyanka. "I… see. So, you're saying… Rose had to give up her life for Steven."

"Tragic, though her selfless sacrifice also meant Steven was forced to uphold responsibility for her many shady actions years prior by directly inheriting her gem," Peridot muttered, very annoyed to think back to everything Steven had to suffer through just because Rose decided on a whim that she wanted a baby. "Thankfully, that fate shouldn't apply to any of us – 5XF's and Sphalerite's offspring on both ends have more than enough resources to form their own gemstones. None of us have to give up our lives in this instance."

Priyanka was ready to speak, but she fell silent at Peridot's final sentence.

She busied herself with jotting down the noteworthy details; meanwhile, Garnet crossed her arms and ceased speaking as well in favor of looking over the details of the room.

Of course, it didn't take long for Peridot to find it rather suspect when a couple of minutes passed with nary a peep from the doctor or her co-lead.

"Really? _Neither_ of you have anything to add to that?" Peridot grumbled before turning her head to scrutinize the gem beside her. "Or is it still a faux pas to call Rose out on her irresponsible behavior?"

"–Ah, pardon me… this is a lot to write down," Priyanka murmured; her eyes still on her clipboard. "So… clear up something for me, please: the gem species isn't tied down to one gender?"

Peridot rose an eyebrow at the question, but she decided to humor the doctor. "Oh, you're referring to how you humans are limited to biological binary roles – a type like you that exclusively incubates and births your offspring, while Steven's paternal unit and types like him cannot perform that task, but instead come with the injectors and the means to provide life fertilizer for your vacant chambers."

Priyanka wasn't sure what she felt more of with Peridot's unorthodox perception of human conception: flustered by her thinly veiled crass wording, or weirded out by the high probability that Peridot _wasn't_ the only gem who actually saw the cycle of life like this.

"… That's a _very_ bizarre way to describe it," the cringing doctor remarked. "But not inaccurate, I'll admit."

Peridot let out a bit of a smirk; almost as if she meant to get a rise out of Priyanka with her bizarre method of excessive verbiage. "I must say, I don't understand why you organics are built in such a manner: I've done my research, so I'm aware the majority of Earth-dwelling species are bound by similar, if not identical limitations. It would be far more efficient if you possessed _all_ means to procreate."

"I suppose on an objective level, you're not wrong," Priyanka admitted, though there was an air of uncertainty in her tone. "But it is what it is – there are billions of people on Earth despite those limitations. If we possessed your versatility, I'd imagine there's a good chance we'd face a far bigger overpopulation crisis than our current one, but we're not here to wax philosophical. I've noticed you and all your fellow gems have referred to each other with feminine pronouns, but biologically, you're collectively closer to gastropods – simultaneous hermaphrodites. Though Steven might be more of the sequential variety…"

"_Pssht_, honestly, does it matter?" Peridot scoffed. "I believe we've firmly established that gems are capable of fulfilling both paternal and maternal roles. I mean, gems like me were made to receive better than give, but we still retain that versatility."

Priyanka let out a tired sigh as she flipped to a new page on her clipboard. "I just want to be certain that's how your species operates; this is the reason I agreed to accommodate you all in the first place."

"I'm certain there is much more you wish to know, but as far as pregnancy is concerned, we do not have much left to offer to enlighten you," Garnet spoke up. "Because of Homeworld's law, Rose's pregnancy with Steven is our only point of reference… and that can only go so far, given the differences in each scenario."

"Right… the second you mentioned this was illegal on your planet, I figured neither of you would be able to give me an estimate on the average amount of newborn gems a carrier can produce," Priyanka told her guests. "Because by human standards, a mother carrying quintuplets is _highly_ irregular – speaking from personal experience, it's likely the greatest struggle most women could ever face in their life. Even carrying one baby to term and giving birth can be a crippling or even life-threatening experience for some; the more they have to carry simultaneously, the more dangerous it is to follow through to the end."

Peridot started to sober down, as she was abruptly reminded why she agreed to the terms of this consultation.

"Gestation for humans is nine months, give or take," the doctor informed the gems. "Did Rose carry Steven for that long?"

"That's… hard to say," Garnet hesitantly remarked. "Rose kept her pregnancy a secret from me until shortly before Steven was born. The aesthetic of her form did not make her pregnancy visibly apparent. She kept Pearl and Amethyst out of the loop as well; there is a chance that Greg might know how long Rose carried Steven, but…"

Priyanka solemnly nodded in understanding. "Mr. Universe is _extremely_ lucky to have come to us alive. He'll make it, but even if we did wake him up now, he'd be in far too much agony to speak."

"It's only become apparent in hindsight, but Rose was… very enigmatic," Garnet softly recalled. "If she did suffer during her pregnancy, she hid it well. Again, Greg likely has a better idea of what symptoms she suffered at that time…"

Finally, Peridot spoke up. But her tone was much weaker than before; the young gem trembled as she pitifully tried her hardest to keep her abject terror internalized.

"I-I know compared to other gems, Peridots appear very weak… and in many ways, that's objectively true, as we… w-we were never made for combat." The ascended gem's eyes squinted as she could no longer hold back her tears. "B-but we're tougher than we look! We were made with a _very_ high threshold for pain, so we don't poof easily!"

Priyanka made sure to record these facts; they would surely be more relevant than most of speculation that had been discussed. "So, you're trying to say your high durability will make you more than capable of carrying quintuplets to term, as well as giving birth?"

A _huge_ part of Peridot wanted to readily affirm that notion with a confident and calm tone that would be far too jarring to sell as genuine, given her very fragile state in this moment.

At times like this, even Peridot knew when to not bother with her nonexistent ability to lie convincingly.

"I-I mean…. Logically, that's precisely what should be the case!" Peridot sputtered instead; fully fearful of the trials that lied ahead of her. "Peridots were made to be superior carriers; at least, that's the case with Era 2s like me…"

Priyanka offered the pregnant gem a sympathetic look; she had a feeling Peridot was overwhelmed with conflicting feelings regarding her unfortunate situation. The doctor would never wish this fate even on her worst enemy.

"Peridot… since these children aren't yours… and you've been tasked to carry them against your will…" Priyanka dreaded to bring this up, but she felt the need to let this tormented gem know that she _did_ have options. "And there _is_ a chance that they will pose a danger to your health, it might be in your best interest to terminate them here and now."

Garnet grew tense; Peridot felt her jaw hang down as Priyanka's proposal sunk in.

The ascended gem quivered; a multitude of emotions coursed through her form like a twisted vortex.

More so than the nature of the proposal itself, Peridot became increasingly alarmed by how it _appealed_ to her – far more than she anticipated. With every passing second, it looked less like the cruelest easy way out and more like a radiant beacon of hope.

Era 3 was overdue to properly start on Earth; that alone brought duties and responsibilities that would leave Peridot utterly swamped for a long time. She owed it to the Homeworld refugees to give them a home on this planet, just as Steven so graciously did for her.

Steven too would be burdened with an overload of duties for the long haul; he would need Peridot just as much as she needed him to make it through the other end alive.

In many ways, Peridot had a lingering concern that running Era 3 the way the Crystal Gems envisioned it would be completely impossible, _especially_ if she was one of the main centerpieces of the operation.

The thought of raising a multitude of hybrids that weren't even her own children in the midst of this – Peridot was convinced that it would be _entirely_ impossible to handle both tasks simultaneously.

But Peridot couldn't force 5XF to raise those gemlings on her own; she and Garnet already agreed moments ago that her sister should always be able to count on everyone for help.

While it was a well-meaning gesture, it was bound to have a severely negative impact on the Crystal Gems' Era 3 efforts.

And that was why the idea of eliminating the mass of lives no one was ready to properly raise yet appealed to her so greatly.

However… the second Peridot dared to seriously consider it…

In her mind's eye, she saw Steven towering over her. Arms crossed, narrowed eyes, silent… but the look he bore down on his tiny girlfriend perfectly communicated the sentiments he never vocalized.

Disgust. Disappointment. Anger. _Hatred._

All with a complete and utter lack of love that Steven seemed to perfectly embody. No; this Steven had been hurt in such a way that he would never recover from it. Nor would he ever forgive his transgressor.

Considering how nonchalant Peridot once was when it came to her fellow gems' lives being compromised as a consequence of her actions, she especially was held to a much higher standard. She vowed that she had changed; that the sociopath formerly known as 5XG was no more, and she would do her best to preserve life so long as she existed. While these gemlings posed a serious threat to the Crystal Gems' mission and the carriers' wellbeing, they weren't a _malicious_ threat.

It was no better for Peridot to imagine 5XF in this hypothetical moment. She wouldn't even _look_ at her little sister as she sobbed uncontrollably…

Until said gem abruptly collapsed… and in her sorrow – similar to White Diamond – self-shattered into oblivion.

"–_**NO!"**_

Peridot found herself held securely in Garnet's arms when she snapped out of it. Her cheeks were drenched with tears, fluids leaked from her nose… and the first thing she saw was Priyanka letting out a frustrated sigh before she turned to walk off.

"… If you're that certain, I'll respect your decision, Peridot," she said in a numb tone. "Pardon me for a moment; the ultrasound scans are ready. They might help you look at the matter more realistically."

Neither gem had any remarks for their doctor, so Priyanka made haste to meet with her assistant to gather the visual aids she needed.

"Peridot, it's okay," Garnet gently assured as she gave the little gem a comforting squeeze. "Let it all out – I'm right here."

"_**Garnet!**_A-am I a terrible gem for _wanting_ to say "yes" to that horrible solution?!" Peridot bawled out as she took full advantage of hugging her much taller companion's form. "I–… I really _wanted to!_ B-but then I c-couldn't, because…!"

"It would break 5XF's heart, and Steven would never forgive you," the fusion quickly gathered. "Didn't need future vision for that."

A frustrated growl mixed in with Peridot's sorrowful sobbing. "_Gggh_ – **exactly!** St-Steven's going to see it as unjust murder no matter what, a-and I don't think 5XF can handle the loss! She actually _wants_ to raise them! But she _knows_ she can't do that all by herself!"

"Dr. Maheswaran understands that; it's why she's giving you all the option to save your lives," Garnet calmly explained. "So far, you've only had time to look at this scenario from your perspective, Peridot – you'll soon understand that there truly is no right or wrong answer in this situation."

"G-Garnet, 5XF had to lose the gem she loved more than life itself to save us," Peridot wept into the fusion's shoulder. "And th-the gems I'm carrying… y-you realize Peridots are supposed to be _abysmal_ at seeding mates! I-I don't know how on Earth 5XF managed to create _ten_, but…"

"Considering how much time she and Sphalerite had together, it's more believable than you think," Garnet reminded her compatriot. "But I understand your sentiments. 5XF obviously worked very hard to create this many…"

Peridot nodded as her tears flowed freely. "How could I be so callous and cruel to her after everything that's happened? Th-these are not material possessions… they cannot be replaced. If I take 5XF's offspring away from her, I can never give them back."

"If the pressure of carrying her offspring to term shatters you, both you _and_ her children will perish," Garnet informed her co-lead. "There are several ways this can go wrong for all three of you should you decide to go through with this, Peridot – there are so many possible outcomes, I'm sorry to say I cannot get a clear read on any of your futures in this regard. But I will say the tragedies vastly outweigh the possible scenarios where it all works out."

"So, there's a _chance_ all three of us, along with our respective offspring, can survive," Peridot pointed out; still nerve-wracked, but slightly bolder in demeanor. "There exists a possibility where we overcome all these obstacles…"

"_Very_ few possible paths to the future lead to that result," Garnet clarified in an ominous tone. "Even worse, the vast number of possibilities and their alternatives are tangled up in such a way that I cannot say for certain your happy ending will also lead to Steven's and 5XF's. The scenarios I'm seeing where you survive have their own variables."

Peridot wanted to call this into question, but she could easily see how a highly complicated situation like this with multiple parties could result in far too many potential outcomes to count.

And realistically, as Peridot thought on it, she realized her ability to carry her gemlings to term was not mutually exclusive to Steven's or 5XF's. Even if Peridot succeeded in delivering these new hybrids, her boyfriend and sister were still very much in danger of not being so fortunate.

Both, while suffering the same type of burden, had significant and unique differences that would make their experience distinct and likely more difficult than their ascended companion.

"… Oh, stars… I've only been thinking of myself," she realized, back on the verge of tears again. "B-but I knew… I _knew_ when I saw that accursed, antiquated monitor…"

Garnet pulled Peridot back in for a much-needed embrace. "I told you we were on the same page: you know what I'm thinking about, but it's far too painful to speak of…"

"W-we're just gems who barely understand any of this _crap_," Peridot whimpered. "I wanna believe we're just overthinking this, Garnet! Perhaps this is so bad, it'll come full circle and become a good thing!"

"Wishful thinking," Garnet murmured as she patted the smaller gem's back. "But, as leaders, we must have the strength to see past that: you've already been in a similar position before. This time, however…"

Garnet squeezed the sobbing gem against her tightly. "… I'm afraid there's far too many complexities here to resolve everything by sacrificing yourself, Peridot. And you, as an individual, have always been irreplaceable."

A stray tear streaked down the fusion's cheek as her own stoic front started to show cracks. "… Why else would we all completely ignore your order to be left behind on Homeworld?"

Peridot wanted to rebuke this by bringing up her special status as an ascended gem playing more of a role in why her friends didn't hesitate to put everything on the line to bring her back home – but she quickly remembered that at the time, no one knew the truth of what she was.

At best, they only knew she was an experiment of some sort. Even then, the matter of Peridot's partial Diamond heritage was _well_ beyond everyone's imagination. No one, least of all Peridot herself, could have anticipated how important she would eventually become.

Still, despite the overwhelming sorrow and fear plaguing her, Peridot felt a surprising sense of calm and warmth with Garnet's comforting gestures and words.

"I… I was so adamant about that. You all disregarded it… but I'm so happy you did," Peridot joyously wept; her voice cracking more with each word.

It was the defining moment in Peridot's life when she came to realize just how loved she truly was. Not only Steven, but _all_ of the Crystal Gems cherished her in their own way. And they proved to care enough about Peridot to fight for her, despite risking their own lives to get their ornery smart-aleck tech gem back.

Even the gems Peridot didn't particularly like or certain gems she had a bad history with didn't hesitate to answer the call of duty to save her. And yet, their love for her was no less genuine – this utterly fascinated the technician.

_This_ was the love Peridot wanted 5XF and all the other Homeworld refugees to experience one day.

"We're all imperfect – even the best leaders can make a bad call now and then," Garnet advised her companion. "Which is why I knew once I saw how much you genuinely embraced this role that our team needs someone like you. We are very different, Peridot – how we see the world, how we believe certain tasks should be done."

Garnet let out a tired sigh and glanced away from her fellow gem. "In a situation like this, we need each other. I already told you that my future vision cannot offer us an easy way out – so I will need your help to decide which step to take next. I could not live with myself if I were to steer you, Steven, or 5XF down the path to oblivion."

"… I understand," Peridot glumly acknowledged. "I-I'll… do what I can to assist you, Garnet. It may not be long before my own judgment cannot be trusted due to my… condition… b-but I'll do what I can to help you avert a scenario that requires a sacrifice…"

In a quieter tone, she added, "… While preparing for the worst-case scenario to minimize the damage as much as possible. I'm _not_ going to let fate get one over on us again, Garnet – b-but I'll plan accordingly should I fail…"

"… Like last time…"

Peridot's tone was barely above a whisper, but it echoed menacingly in Garnet's mind.

She abruptly tightened her embrace with Peridot, resting her head against her mass of fair hair.

"That was not failure; that was fate," Garnet whispered back to her fellow gem. "Now steel yourself, Peridot; Dr. Maheswaran is on her way. I believe you already know what she will show us…"

"I really don't want to," Peridot whined as she grasped at her hair. "I don't even want to think about it! I-I can't handle this–"

The panicking Peridot froze as Garnet took hold of both her wrists.

"I'm right here, Peridot," she asserted. "Trust in me as I trust you. Allow me to imbue you with the resolve to persevere – just as you've done for me. We _will_ make it through this."

The warmth intensified – while the fears were far from quelled, the pair of leaders started to truly _feel_ each other's determination. Strengths as well as weaknesses.

For Peridot, it was a bit odd to feel a level of closeness like this from someone other than Steven. At the same time, it was far from unwelcome.

While she longed to stand on her own two feet and become an independent leader, she couldn't bring herself to disregard the much-needed comfort and reassurance her co-lead brought.

As Peridot closed her eyes, now serene and stable akin to her senior co-lead, her gemstone began to glow.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Priyanka returned and set up the much more detailed pictures of 5XF and Peridot's respective ultrasounds.

"You two seemed rightfully concerned when you first caught a glimpse of what I found growing inside 5XF," she stiffly noted as she gestured to the elder twin's picture. "No matter how durable Peridots are, I believe you both have enough common sense to realize the true gravity of your situation. Peridot may very well be able to endure carrying and birthing quintuplets; Steven… will require more testing, but I'm open-minded enough to believe being half-extraterrestrial could make his own quintuplet situation feasible."

Garnet and Peridot knew where Priyanka was going with this. Their eyes were locked on 5XF's picture the entire time; both gems were tense and fearful, but had figuratively planted their feet on the ground.

"But in all my years of learning and witnessing litters of abnormal quantity from animals and humans alike, this… it's…."

Even Priyanka struggled to spit it out, but she powered through it.

"_**Twenty-five. **_5XF is carrying _twenty-five_ hybrid offspring. Approximately five times the amount that Peridot and Steven are respectively carrying."

Peridot was so overwhelmed by the initial sight during the ultrasound scan, she had lost count. Garnet was struck deeply with shock and disbelief.

"Since you have no records of natural gem reproduction beyond what you've given me already, I have no choice but to follow common sense and my own intuition," Priyanka sternly informed the gems. "Since these hybrids are at least _partially_ human, it's reasonable to conclude that they will have some degree of human needs, thus a degree of maintenance to ensure they remain healthy as they gestate."

She shot a glance at Peridot. "Garnet already informed me that gems have no inherent need to eat, drink, or sleep to function. For your young's sake, I suggest you start to make a habit of easing all three into your routine."

"I… yes, I can do that," a very tense Peridot affirmed. "I'll let 5XF know–"

"You know there's little point in getting her too involved in that," Priyanka coldly cut the gem off. "Peridot, you and Steven have something your sister lacks: _a chance to survive this_."

"Twenty-five…" Garnet numbly murmured as she shook her head.

What little spark of hope Peridot had left fell with her facial expression. "I… if only we knew more about this… f-for all we know, a high litter volume could be the standard for gems who are better made for incubation!"

Priyanka sighed and bowed her head. "I don't deny that we lack concrete information in that regard, but we don't exactly have the means to gather that from other examples. No other doctor in the world will be able to decipher this phenomenon any better than I can, unfortunately."

"Peridot, we cannot cling to blind hope to find the truth," Garnet calmly instructed her companion. "In the end, this is not our decision to make. But it _is_ our duty to let 5XF know what her options are. Whatever she chooses, we must respect it."

"No matter how durable a gem like her is, the pressure of giving birth to _that_ many children at once would shatter her," the doctor bluntly stated. "Just as it would cause any human – even the strongest Earth has to offer – to die of exhaustion _at best._"

Even though Peridot had figured out a while ago what 5XF's ultimatum was, now she _had_ to accept the reality of it. Worse than that, _she_ had to be the messenger.

No amount of companionship from Garnet (or even Steven) could console Peridot in this moment.

"This would be easier if 5XF's enthusiasm was more on par with yours, Peridot," Priyanka lamented. "But there's a particular _glow_ in her demeanor – you and Garnet could tell, couldn't you?"

"She's genuinely excited to be a mother," Garnet solemnly acknowledged. "Afraid of the unknown, naturally… but a bond has been established; one that may very soon become indestructible."

Peridot shook her head; widened eyes glued to the floor. For once, the notoriously verbose gem was at a loss for words.

"You're right," Priyanka told the fusion; her tone warmer now. "I still remember the first time Doug pointed it out when it happened to me. Considering this gem just went through what sounds like a highly dramatic break-up, it's… surprising that she had such a positive reaction at all."

Garnet faintly smiled back at the doctor as she gently patted Peridot on the back. "You'd be surprised how quickly we can bounce back given the right incentive."

This time, Peridot was not the least bit comforted by Garnet's gestures. She remained silent, slumped over, with her eyes never leaving the floor. Her hands started to ball into trembling fists.

"It might very well be her swan song, then," Priyanka sighed out. "She may be an alien, but that sparkle in her eyes… that's the universal language of motherly love. It's an expression that screams "I love these kids so much, I'd gladly die for them". I've seen more than my fair share of mothers-to-be becoming martyrs over the years–"

"_**IIIIIGHNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

Along with the piercing, near-deafening scream, Priyanka found herself flung off her feet by some kind of invisible wave of force – only to be caught by a stumbling Garnet in the nick of time.

There was only one high-pitched nasal voice in the room who could produce a blood-curdling scream like that: said gem with that voice leapt from her seat and _stormed_ out of the room in the blink of an eye.

In Peridot's wake, she left the chairs tossed halfway across the room, various equipment tipped or knocked over entirely, and every bit of glass marred with cracks.

"Nn-_NO!_" Priyanka cried out. "Garnet, get her under control! I can't have her terrorizing the entire hospital!"

"She won't," Garnet assured the doctor, setting her back down. "I know where Peridot will end up – she's unstable, but I don't foresee any collateral damage outside of this room."

Priyanka was more than ready to pursue the runaway gem. "Then we'll cut her off! Damage or no damage, I don't want her making a scene the entire hospital will be talking about come morning!"

"Right now, you should check on Connie," Garnet sternly advised. "I can handle Peridot alone; you have my word. We have no time to waste debating this; now go!"

Before Priyanka could counter with a rebuttal, Garnet zoomed out of the room and made a beeline for the nearest window.

"We'll make sure this is repaired before we leave," the fusion assured Connie's mother before she summoned her gauntlet to smash it open with ease. "This way, you won't have two gems rushing about your interior."

"F-fair enough," Priyanka stammered; understandably shaken, but able to find Garnet trustworthy enough to take her word for it. "Don't make me regret this, Garnet…"

Garnet offered a curt nod in return before she climbed out the window. Before fully disappearing, she shot a final direct glance in the nerve-wracked doctor's direction.

"One last thing: check in with your husband as well," she coolly advised. "Connie is not the only one who needs your help. See you soon."

Priyanka was taken aback by this request, but Garnet disappeared before she could inquire about this out-of-left-field task. She was rather miffed that this gem would dare to lecture _her_ on family care…

… Until she pulled her phone out of her coat pocket. The top notification on the smartphone's screen?

Twelve missed calls from Doug Maheswaran.

"Of all times for me to leave this in silent mode…"

Garnet was right; Priyanka had a family of her own to worry and take care of first. Before she could say anything about the gems' family situation, she must first address the needs of her own.

* * *

"_Mmmmnnph…. P-puh…. Peh–rrr…"_

Connie and 5XF simultaneously turned their heads to the bedridden young man nearby.

"No way," the former muttered as she and 5XF rushed over to Steven's side. "S-Steven, can you hear us?!"

"5XG isn't present right now," 5XF nervously told the squirming hybrid. "B-but if you require her for whatever reason, we can–"

"_**STEVEN, ARE YOU IN HERE?!"**_

Peridot's shrill and desperate screech startled Connie and 5XF to shriek out and stumble away from the bed. The pair's attention was diverted to the front door, where the gem herself stood… looking emotionally worse for wear.

"P-Peridot–…?"

Connie and 5XF held down their urge to cry out again when they found Steven suddenly sitting up in bed. In a matter of seconds, he went from borderline comatose to awake and aware of Peridot's sudden presence.

However, he still looked _extremely_ out-of-it – as if his own consciousness, much like Peridot's mental and emotional stability, hung by a thin and fragile thread.

"_STEVEN!"_ Peridot wept with a faint trace of joy as she ran to embrace the love of her life…

… only to freeze midway when she realized they were not alone in this room.

"H-hi, Peridot," a guarded Connie greeted. "Doing… better? I–… I can explain–"

5XF quietly put a hand over Connie's mouth to silence her misreading of Peridot's turmoil. The elder twin could quickly tell it wasn't the human's presence rendered the technician still with a temporary degree of emotional paralysis.

Peridot's eyes were glued to 5XF exclusively.

Steven, with his cognitive capabilities heavily numbed by medication and his exhaustion, could only comprehend what he was seeing in one way: emotions.

While his vision was constantly blurry, Steven had no problem seeing Peridot through his aura detection.

Though 5XF and Connie had been in his quarters for a much longer time, their aural signatures didn't stand out until Peridot's overwhelmingly powerful presence jolted the hybrid awake.

There was a good chance Peridot subconsciously imposed her will on Steven to awaken him prematurely.

Steven felt Connie's internalized guilt and remorse over their tainted friendship; her regrets for not properly making amends for her actions.

He felt 5XF's weakened resolve to despise him specifically; her desire to learn more about him and work through their mutual problems… ones that Steven only recently realized on his end.

While he was happy to discover that 5XF wanted to bury the hatchet as much as he did, Steven grew troubled over her mix of fear and excitement of becoming a mother. 5XF's grief over losing Sphalerite was surprisingly _much_ weaker than Steven expected, though he sensed a common bond had formed between herself and Connie moments ago.

He was relieved his friends were on the ball consoling 5XF over her loss and helping her move on in his absence.

But Steven's comfort was short-lived when the ferocity of his girlfriend's emotions came to the forefront on his mind again.

Now that Peridot's focus was squarely on her sister, he could clearly feel his soulmate's strongest sentiments stand out from the flash flood of various emotions threatening to explode from the gem's core.

"–I apologize for leaving my quarters without asking for proper permission, 5XG… i-if you need me to return, I'll…"

Peridot felt her legs nearly give out as she stumbled against the frame of Steven's bed. In that moment, both 5XF and Connie could see that Peridot was not consumed with anger nor agitation.

It was _fear_.

Now that she was close enough, Steven found the strength to rest his hand against Peridot's arm.

With physical contact made (and Peridot too overwhelmed with terror to even notice), Steven _very_ quickly aligned his feelings with his girlfriend's.

"N-no… _no_…"

5XF and Connie shifted their attention to Steven; both alarmed to see the young man fully awakened, only to now look just as horrified as Peridot.

"Steven, talk to us!" Connie urged as she stepped forward. "What's going on? You and Peridot look like you've seen a ghost…"

"They're not the only ones," Steven and Peridot dully said in perfect unison.

The ascended gem quietly lifted up her shades. As her heterochromatic eyes were shown to the pair, both recoiled in horror when they found the dreaded shade of neon green where hazel should have been.

Simultaneously, Steven's left eye changed into the all-too-familiar glowing pink.

5XF, now terrified in her own right, found herself scooting back against the floor as far away from the couple as she could…. at least until her back hit the wall, making her let out an involuntary squeak.

While also fearful, Connie took on a defensive stance to protect 5XF, but had the good sensibility to make some distance as well. "Wh-what do _you_ want, Sphalerite?! Why did you think any of us would want to see you again?!"

"I won't be long," Sphalerite-Steven weakly assured as he let out an involuntary yawn. "I just… found out how much damage I really caused. This is my fault."

"Too little, too late!" Connie angrily snapped back. "Just go aw–"

"_BE PATIENT!"_ Sphalerite-Peridot snapped, choking through her sobs and anger. "I have to do this… Steven and Peridot are too torn up to spit it out. And considering I'm the one who overdid it and got 5XF to this point… it should fall on me to break the news."

5XF shivered as _many_ conflicting emotions welled up within her. "I… I don't understand…"

"That meeting Dr. Maheswaran kicked you out of," Sphalerite-Peridot sharply reminded her ex.

"She meant well, but she was just delaying the inevitable," Sphalerite-Steven grumbled. "Really, she was trying to prep Garnet and Peridot on how to talk to you about the choice you have to make."

Connie grew somber after hearing that. She knew her mother well enough to realize if she didn't want 5XF to know right away what was going on with her medical situation, it was to protect her fragile patient for as long as possible. A worst-case scenario was on the horizon.

"And after everything you put us through, you think you have more right than anyone else to do something like this?" She darkly asked the pair.

"Yes, I do," Sphalerite-Steven sharply replied with narrowed eyes. "Like I said, this is _literally_ my fault. And unlike my components, this revolves around _my_ babies."

"5XF _needs_ to hear this from me – our bridge is already burned," Sphalerite-Peridot added. "Peridot is making an honest effort to rekindle with her sister… she shouldn't have to dirty her hands issuing this ultimatum."

5XF was overcome with shock by how mellow and… almost _mature_ her ex-girlfriend came off mere hours after being thwarted. She didn't see a trace of the feral monster who tried to spite everyone in her last moments, though the fractured fusion's words made it clear her presence was anything but good news.

"Why…? Why do you care _now?_" 5XF meekly asked her ex. "Hours ago, you were fully prepared to abduct me and mentally violate us all to get away with it…"

"Because even if I succeeded, I see now my victory wouldn't have lasted," Sphalerite-Steven sighed out. "I would have lost you no matter what. 5XF… Dr. Maheswaran isn't sure Steven or Peridot can survive carrying quintuplets to term."

Connie cringed upon being reminded of this. "Right… that's dangerous enough for humans. Steven's part-human, and… I guess we don't really know how well gems can handle that much."

"It's dangerous, but they at least stand a chance in surviving," Sphalerite-Peridot remarked as she took a few steps in Connie and 5XF's direction. "5XF… I was careless with my heightened potency. _You_ are carrying twenty-five gemlings sired by me – that's _five times_ the amount Steven and Peridot have to deal with."

Just like that, Connie felt her knees grow weak as she once again sunk down to the floor.

"Tw–… twenty-five…?!"

5XF had no clue how exactly many geodes were developing in her form until now. Just by seeing the bold and resolved Connie become feeble and fearful like herself, and then seeing the genuine pain and regret on the two faces of Sphalerite – she understood now where that left her.

"Dr. Maheswaran doesn't believe you stand a chance in being able to deliver them all without shattering," Sphalerite-Steven told his heavily pregnant ex. "So now, it's on you to make another impossible choice, 5XF."

"Only this time, it's not so much that there's a "right" or "wrong" answer," Sphalerite-Peridot grimly pointed out. "No matter what you choose, you can't save everyone. Dr. Maheswaran will honor whatever choice you make, but ultimately… it comes down to either your life–"

"–Or that of my offspring," 5XF finished; her tone hollow and weak.

Sphalerite-Peridot turned aside to brush away a stray tear. "… Right. And I didn't come back to push you in one direction or the other. D-despite what just happened between us…"

"I'd never wish death on _any_ of you," Sphalerite-Steven wept, apparently not as keen on hiding his vulnerabilities as his counterpart. "A-and since my counterparts are burdened with a similar version of your moral quandary, it would be hypocritical of me to pressure you in either direction."

"A-and I'm not going to influence their decisions for their own predicaments," Sphalerite-Peridot clarified; her tears quickly became impossible to hide. "You've all made your choice to keep Peridot and Steven around – and after what I put them through, I'm forfeiting my right to have a say in what they do from this point going forward."

Connie had no idea what to make of this, but she was at least relieved that the fusion who nearly crippled her seemed to fully understand the consequences of her actions.

"… Thanks for stepping up to break the news, then," she softly commended the pair, though Connie couldn't help but feel awkward holding a civil conversation with Sphalerite at a time like this. "If Peridot couldn't bring herself to spit it out, there's no way Steven would have been able to…"

Both fractions of Sphalerite solemnly bowed their heads and closed their eyes in unison.

"You're right; he never would've been able to speak up about something like this," Sphalerite-Steven agreed. "It's not easy at all for me to just leave the fate of my babies in my stupid components' hands – but I know they'd be far worse off under my control."

"Had I known it would come to this, I would never have been so unacceptably irresponsible," Sphalerite-Peridot lamented. "I proved I cannot be trusted to lead anyone down the right path; I've failed as a friend and a partner. You're all better off not letting me try to be a parent."

While 5XF had made her peace with breaking away from Sphalerite entirely, she too started to openly cry and violently shook her head; she couldn't simply let her former lover say that without challenging it.

"Sphalerite, I needed _you_ to pull me up when I hit rock bottom!" she sputtered. "I'm not at all excusing your actions tonight, but that will never change the fact that you were crucial in helping me find myself! And I cannot let you take full blame of our present situation – my presence caused you to make irrational decisions based on my inadvertent emotional manipulation. We will _always_ be equally responsible for our offspring."

Both halves of Sphalerite managed to smile at 5XF, though it was a challenge for each to maintain it as fresh tears brimmed from their eyes.

"I'm glad my existence wasn't a total waste, then," Sphalerite-Steven humbly remarked. "Listen, I… I know it's going to be a long time before I can really make up for everything I've put you and the Crystal Gems through, but…"

"On its own, this situation is dismal enough," the morose Sphalerite-Peridot followed up. "But we still have unfinished business with a certain corrupted gem in the desert. I'm glad you all had the sense to understand this is a top-priority matter, but… if you need someone like me to put Gypsum down for good… I will do so, with full cooperation."

"I… I guess you do have a stake in this," Connie admitted, though she was understandably not comfortable with the prospect. "And there's a good chance that fusions are gonna be needed to take that gem down."

Sphalerite-Steven offered the girl a sympathetic gesture. "Right; I know you want to make up for the thing with Stevonnie last time, but for your own safety, you definitely shouldn't fuse with Steven anytime soon."

"It's fine; I've kinda realized I've been using Stevonnie as a crutch, anyway," Connie murmured. "An excuse to just gloss over everything I put Steven through a while back…"

"You'll have your chance to clear the air with him soon enough," Sphalerite-Peridot promised. "But the longer I stay active, the more time he'll need to fully recover from exhausting himself tonight. I just took over for… well, I already explained that."

Sphalerite-Steven nodded in agreement. "Time to go; just make sure you remember we've got a truce active if you need me for Gypsum, okay?"

"Sphalerite!" 5XF cried out before the fusion's hosts were liberated. When both paused to glance at her, the timid gem froze up.

She had no idea what possessed her to cry out her ex's name. 5XF thought perhaps she didn't want Sphalerite to leave again so soon, but there was no sense in that. They were no longer together, and it seemed the pair had become equally detached from one another – only now connected through their children.

"I–I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "That was an involuntary outburst; I'm obviously not thinking clearly…"

"Right now, who is?" Sphalerite-Peridot quipped with a more genuine smile. "Don't think you need to apologize or show me gratitude; it's _way_ too early to forgive me for what I've done to you all."

As 5XF trembled and tried to come up with a suitable reply, Connie rested a hand over her shoulder and gave the technician a reassuring smile before facing the Sphalerite-controlled components.

"All the same, we're grateful that you went through the trouble to let us know what's going on," Connie said to the pair. "And that if we need you in Egypt, you'll work with us. I don't think any of us expected you would reach out this soon."

"It's… nice to… see you better resemble the Sphalerite I came to love in the first place," 5XF murmured, managing to smile through her tears. "I thought I'd never see her again…"

Sphalerite-Steven found the strength to speak out when his other half started to choke up.

"5XF, if you make it through this… I hope one day you'll find someone who out-does me in all those traits you love so much. Someone who can really _be there_ for you… and with any luck, someone with enough common sense to keep this from ever happening to you again. I know you spent most of your life this way, but… being a loner doesn't suit you."

"A-and I know one day, y-you'll find your true calling," Sphalerite-Peridot sobbed. "That's… that's all I can say now. I'm not going to pressure you one way or the other – _don't_ let anyone decide this for you, 5XF. Era 3 is about giving all gems something they never had on Homeworld: a choice."

"I know it feels more like a curse than a blessing right now," Sphalerite-Steven stated more calmly. "But it won't always be like this. And it could actually be worse right now… at least it's nice knowing you're not at the Diamonds' mercy anymore. I think you know what they would've done to you by now if they were still here."

5XF nodded along; still shaken and overemotional. "I-I _do_ want other gems to know this freedom… and hopefully prevent them from ending up like me. Sphalerite… thank you. For everything."

A haunting sensation filled the air all the while. Though it was likely this wouldn't be the last time she'd see Sphalerite, 5XF couldn't help but feel some degree of finality throughout their exchange.

"Thank you for… being _you_, 5XF," both halves of Sphalerite spoke in unison. "Regardless of what you choose… know you will never be forgotten. At your core, you're more of a Crystal Gem than I'll ever be."

With that, the pink glow in Steven's left eye faded away; Steven's consciousness followed suit seconds later as he unceremoniously flopped back against the mattress of his bed.

At the same time, Peridot's right eye reverted to its usual shade of hazel. Sphalerite made sure Connie and 5XF could see the proof of her relinquishing control; her final action was to reapply her host's shades.

She rightfully suspected Peridot might be too unhinged to even do that on her own without breaking them.

"Peridot…?" Connie carefully addressed the gem; she didn't bother calling out for Steven, as he was once more out like a light. "D-do you need me to catch you up on what you miss–"

"No… th-that won't be necessary," Peridot assured, though her tone was as numb as the expression on her face after regaining full control of her body again. "I-I got to see everything as it happened, for once… she didn't lock me away this time. She merely… took matters into her own hands and… accomplished a simple task I proved to be too incompetent to fulfill."

Both Connie and 5XF flinched at Peridot's rather harsh self-assessment.

"Do–… do you need to talk?" Connie offered, though she didn't look entirely comfortable to do so. "Anyone would have a hard time with that kind of task; it's anything _but_ simple…"

"5XG, I'm not the only victim here," 5XF boldly declared, though her tone remained audibly shaky. "You and Steven also need support in these trying times."

Peridot found herself subconsciously reaching for Steven nearby; by the time she turned her head to face the sleeping hybrid, she found her hand held securely in his; their fingers interlocked.

"… Steven…"

While a fraction of him seemed awake enough to squeeze Peridot's hand, Steven remained unconscious and unresponsive to Peridot's pitiful cries for help.

Connie and 5XF fell silent as they watched Peridot lean over to plant a kiss atop the hybrid's forehead.

Then, after some slight hesitation, the ascended gem lowered her head again; this time, her lips touched Steven's… gradually, the chaste peck evolved into a more tender smooch before Peridot tore herself away from her still-sleeping boyfriend and stumbled her way to the door.

"Oh, stars, how pathetic am I?!" Peridot cried out. "What was I thinking?! I knew Steven would be too incapacitated to aid me – why did I even come in here?! I did _not_ anticipate encountering either of you in this misguided endeavor!"

"S-sorry; we didn't think you knew the way here," Connie muttered. "But you're being too hard on yourself, Peridot – _please_, just sit down with us…"

"5XG, there's no need to panic," 5XF urged. "What's done is… well, _done_. We don't have to talk about any of this now – stars knows _I_ certainly don't – so don't feel you must isolate yourself for my sake."

"_How can you be so nonchalant?!"_ Peridot screamed back at her sister. "We're past the point where we can pretend the situation isn't as dire as it truly is!"

Connie was quick to hug 5XF after hearing her sniffling in reaction to her sister's harsh tone. "Peridot, we're not pretending! You're not going to accomplish anything more by panicking yourself to death! I understand how you feel, but–"

"_**DO YOU?!"**_ Peridot _screeched_ at Connie. "You know very well you _do not!_ Beyond Steven, who else will ever experience how it feels to suffer the consequences of an impulsive and irresponsible action _that I did not even commit?!_"

5XF recoiled _hard_ at that statement and quickly lost her composure; the urge to cry again easily overtook her.

Connie, while more resilient, also looked _incredibly_ hurt by Peridot's scathing (yet objectively true) statements.

"You have **no idea** how often I've _dreamed_ of indulging in lewd acts of love with Steven!" the _furious_ Peridot bellowed out. "H-how… how _tempting_ it was to simply throw caution to the wind and let our feelings fully dictate our actions for the **full week** we were alone with literally _nothing_ preventing us from succumbing to our carnal desires besides our collective conscience!"

This was a concern Connie went _well_ out of her way to not think about last week, but she was quite aware of how quickly Steven and Peridot's relationship escalated when it came to their penchant for PDA.

She opted to trust her jam bud instead, giving him and Peridot the benefit of the doubt. While she was pleased to see that she was right to trust them, it _was_ heartbreaking to acknowledge how much of a non-factor their admirable abstinence ultimately became.

"One reason we released 5XF was our hopes of her acting as a **deterrent!**" Peridot cried. "S-Steven and I were beginning to have trouble stopping ourselves! Had we never released her, I'm certain we'd be in a very similar situation now – but at least it would be my _actual_ offspring as a result of _my_ actions!"

She then pointed to her sister. "And at least that way, 5XF would be spared from _this!_ But **no**, of **course** our stars-forsaken _fusion_ ended up inheriting her components' respective libidos while _failing_ to adopt our self-restraint!"

"That's… _way_ more information than I ever wanted," Connie uncomfortably muttered. "Peridot, are you done? You made your sister cry – it's time you _calmed down_ and _let us help you_."

"_**What good are your hollow platitudes right now?!"**_ Peridot bellowed; clearly full of rage and frustration. "It's good that 5XF is crying – she needs to see this conundrum for what it is and make her decision! I can't be around her right now; I'd have to hold back my own personal bias on what she should do! And I have my _own_ survival to worry over as well as Steven's! No matter what choice we make here, _someone_ will not survive!"

Aggravated with Peridot's venomous and stubborn demeanor, Connie let out a growl of frustration and approached the gem before tightly grabbing her right wrist.

"We _know_ what we're up against, Peridot," she firmly stated. "And I know you're smart enough to understand how you're being even _more_ unhelpful by acting like a **clod**. What happened to the Peridot who would say your behavior is _totally illogical_ and _objectively unproductive?_"

Peridot's eyes narrowed as she snarled at Connie rightfully calling her out on her poor behavior. Using _her_ word, on top of that!

While she endured Connie's painfully tight grip on her wrist, Peridot was compelled to return the favor by grabbing Connie's free hand.

The diamond in her gemstone briefly gleamed as Peridot channeled her willpower to give Connie's wrist a _vicious_ vice grip, causing the girl to yelp out.

"P-Peridot–_**PERIDOT!**_" Connie screeched as she reflexively released her hold on the gem and tried in vain to yank herself away. "You-you're _hurting me!_ LET ME GO!"

"_You are not permitted to tell __**me**__ what hurts!"_ Peridot hollered back; utterly consumed with rage. "Start incubating offspring well beyond the maximum capacity your body can handle, **then** talk to me about pain, Connie!"

"_**THAT'S ENOUGH!" **_

5XF could no longer sit around and spectate; she threw herself in the middle of the conflict, going as far as sinking her teeth into Peridot's hand to force her to release Connie's already swollen wrist.

Connie fell back onto the floor upon her release while Peridot cried out in pain and came _dangerously_ close to flinging her sister against the wall.

At the last second, Peridot recognized who she was about to critically injure – and just like that, the wind was knocked out of her sails. Her rage instantly faded into pure fear.

"… Oh… my stars… I almost…"

5XF trusted Peridot well enough to know she wouldn't be _physically_ harmed; she remained firm and indignant.

"At least we can safely say _you_ haven't fully lost yourself yet," she coldly remarked. "5XG… I believe you've made your point. Your place is not yet with us. If you promise to keep yourself unharmed, I'll have no problem giving you your much-needed solitude."

"I…" Peridot became increasingly fearful as she caught sight of Connie on the floor, lightly holding her wrist while hissing in pain. "What… what is _happening_ to me…?"

"Something that hopefully Steven and I will have much milder cases of," 5XF tiredly remarked. "5XG, save your apologies for when you're in a _healthier_ state of mind. I'll make sure Connie is properly treated."

Peridot looked highly uncertain of this as her common sense gradually returned to her. "5XF, in your condition, you should–"

"I'm making my own decisions, 5XG," the elder twin interjected. "Soon enough, reality will sink in for me – until it does, I'm going to do my best to control the damage the nature of this news has wrought. You and Garnet… you've both been sitting on this information for a while, haven't you?"

"S-since we saw what your ultrasound picked up," Peridot nervously affirmed. "J-just, logical surmise… but you were so _happy_; so _excited_ to see your offspring that we didn't…"

5XF stepped back and let out a resigned sigh. "Then I wonder if Garnet's holding up as well as she makes herself out to. Now Steven's going to know all about this the moment he wakes up…"

Peridot took a deep breath before making the bold move to embrace her sister. "5XF, I want you to remember what you just said. Awful as it is to imagine our misery over this… you must know that this is how you'll know how loved you truly are."

"… Oh…" 5XF had not thought to see it that way until now.

"That's the feeling we want all the gems to experience in this new era," Peridot serenely assured her sister before pulling away. "I'll, er… see myself out. Before I experience another breakdown…"

"We hope to see you soon," 5XF said to bid her sister a temporary farewell. "I'm sorry about all of this, 5XG…"

Peridot nodded to 5XF before offering a silent apologetic look to Connie. "I'm sorry, too."

She would have preferred to teleport out, but Peridot really didn't know the layout of this hospital at all. While she had a vague idea of where she wanted to go for solitude, the ascended gem really wasn't in the mood to chance it – especially in her current condition.

Instead, she exited the door and eventually vanished down a hallway.

5XF turned her attention to Connie, sitting on the floor with her to examine her new wound. "I apologize for not intervening sooner, Connie… are you going to be okay? Should I fetch your maternal unit?"

"I'm not _that_ desperate," Connie grumbled as she gingerly tended to the darkening color of the new bulge on her wrist. "Right now, I'm just wondering if Mom was this bad when she was pregnant with me…"

"Take it from your _maternal unit_, Connie: I was **far worse** than that when I carried you. You can ask your father all about it once he's stabilized in the ICU."

The pair of fugitive patients turned around and gasped to see Priyanka herself towering over them from behind.

"Spare me your excuses," she preemptively quipped. "And just cooperate so I'll have a _few_ less headaches to deal with tonight."

* * *

It wasn't long before Peridot found herself on top of the hospital roof. Once she found a staircase, she simply followed it and made liberal use of her willpower to bypass any locks.

Finally, Peridot had some fresh air to help her relax. The bright light of the moon allowed for a clear view of her surroundings, including the many puddles remaining courtesy of the storm that had just passed.

While she wished she could have Steven by her side, Peridot knew there was no use in dwelling over it. She had seen for herself that the love of her life still had a long way to go for his own recovery.

Still, Peridot's habit of seeking rooftops in the dead of night was something she started independently of Steven; her way of silently transmitting the hatred she felt towards Lapis during a time that felt like ages ago… when everything about her life was so different, simpler, and easier.

In light of today's events, the impending uncomfortable talk with Lapis almost felt like the most trivial first-world problem one could imagine. But given the circumstances, Peridot couldn't even speak to her now.

She sat at the edge of the roof, letting her legs dangle in the air and fixated her gaze on the moon. However, something felt a little… off.

Peridot remembered she _had_ just stormed out of her team's designated quarters in a rather violent manner and hadn't heard from Garnet nor Priyanka ever since.

Little did she know, she narrowly avoided capture by Priyanka. However, in light of current events, Peridot refused to believe Garnet was truly letting her run off on her own.

"Garnet, if you're up here, just own up to it," the ascended gem boredly called out. "All I want is solitude; I can't very well get that if you're gonna be a top-tier _clod_ and force me to look for you."

"Future vision."

Garnet was not yet visible, but the volume and clarity of her voice made it clear she wasn't far away from Peridot at all.

"Ah, so you anticipated this would be my destination," Peridot casually surmised. "Of _course_ you did."

"For what it's worth, I overshot the timing on your arrival," Garnet admitted. "I foresaw you being here much sooner."

Peridot cringed as she thought about what she put 5XF and Connie through a short while ago. "Well, I hit a bit of a snag…"

"Want to talk about it?"

"N-not right now," Peridot respectfully declined. "That… kinda defeats the point of solitude."

"If you need time to yourself, I can give that to you," Garnet promised. "But I wanted to be sure that was what you truly wanted… rather than a punishment you believe you deserve."

A fresh batch of tears brimmed from Peridot's eyes just then.

"G-Garnet… where _are_ you…?"

Seconds later, Peridot found herself no longer sitting alone at the ledge.

"This is a very dangerous spot to sit, you know," Garnet coolly stated. "But the view is very nice."

"Yes, it's a very…" Peridot sniffled. "Very aesthetically… pleasing…"

A loud, unbridled sob broke out from the young gem just like that. Garnet wasted no time embracing her teammate.

"_Garnet, what am I gonna do?! __**I don't want 5XF or Steven to die!**__"_

"I promise, neither wants to see that happen to you just as much, nor each other," Garnet assured. "But we'll always find a way to work this out, even if you believe we cannot."

"This would be so much simpler if those two were more _horrible_ like me!" Peridot whimpered. "I don't _want_ these stupid hybrid gems taking time away from Era 3! Objectively, the best course of action is to terminate them all here and now!"

Garnet let out a quiet huff. "Well, you're not wrong…"

"But _no_, now 5XF is **all for** being a solo maternal unit even though she knows full well she's _completely ignorant_ of the concept! Because she's a stupid idiot, now it's extra-complicated!" Peridot growled through her tears. "And Steven – that _insufferable bleeding heart_ – he'll **never** go along with any plan that involves terminating these parasites! Because _all life_ is sacred **blah-blah-blah**, even if said lives are likely going to **end** our own!"

"You really have grown," Garnet noted. "Before you embraced your true potential, you would have brought all of this up right away. You would have been bullying them both until you browbeat them into going along with what you want…"

Peridot whined and squirmed in the fusion's hold. "Am I required to go through immeasurable amounts of pain in _every conceivable_ variety to experience the wonder that is "growth", Garnet?! I'm strongly getting the impression that maturity has a symbiotic relationship with misery!"

"I assure you, that isn't always the case," Garnet dully assured before she sighed again. "But it is fairly common. We often grow by learning from our mistakes, after all. Some of those are minor and trivial; others are… well, _you_ certainly don't need a lecture on this subject."

It was then that Peridot thought of a certain statement her sister made very recently. She eased back on her clinging and looked to her co-lead with concern.

"Garnet… are _you_ okay?"

This startled Garnet, who stared down at the curious young gem beside her. Her shades expertly hid the surprise and uncertainty written all over her eyes.

"Hm… what curious question…"

"Is it really?" Peridot countered, though timid and cautious with her approach. "You've been through many ordeals today as well… but you shouldn't be discounted simply because you aren't incubating hybrid abominations that aren't even yours, or your minimal injuries compared to the rest of the gems…"

"Mm… I knew defusing would expose me," Garnet hummed out. "Ruby has absolutely zero chill…"

Peridot was thrown off by the fusion's choice of wording. "A-as well she _shouldn't_; Rubies are fire-based, after all. No degree of fusion with an ice-type like Sapphire would ever dull down her innate element."

One silent beat later, Garnet _busted up_ with laughter.

"_Nyeh…?_ O… kay…" Peridot scooted a bit away from her co-lead; puzzled by this _very_ unusual reaction from _Garnet_ of all people and therefore guarded… but she could tell this fit of giggling was not even remotely forced.

She managed to make Garnet genuinely laugh without even trying.

"Ahahaha… _ahh_, that was divine," Garnet jovially remarked by the time she got the laughing out of her system.

She turned to Peridot and playfully ruffled her hair, making the latter squirm and grunt. "Thank you; I needed that."

"_Nyrrrgh_… I completely misinterpreted your statement, didn't I?" the very confused Peridot grumbled.

Garnet smiled widely at her teammate. "It seems your own Earth education is far from over, Peridot."

"A _fantastic_ detail to point out before I'm tasked to educate _several_ refugees about this celestial clod!" the ascended gem barked back.

"Well, in all fairness, the same can be said for all of us," Garnet reassured. "I'm still learning new things about Earth to this day, and I've been on this planet for thousands of years. But here you are… not even a full year on Earth for you, and in many ways, you've integrated yourself into Earth's society and culture better than I have."

Not only was Peridot struck in disbelief from this compliment, it reminded her of something similar one of Garnet's components complained about…

"Ruby…" Peridot murmured; her eyes darted away from the fusion. "She said something similar to me on Homeworld. Only with… far less eloquent wording, and a _very_ blatant display of jealousy."

"Sapphire does an excellent job balancing her out," Garnet warmly acknowledged. "You are a very intelligent gem with great adaptability; you should always be proud of how quickly you've adjusted to the life of an Earthling. Don't worry about Ruby; she's a very competitive gem, so it's only natural she would envy you in that regard."

"And I'm not exactly one to talk about competitive nature," Peridot groaned as she thought back to her less-than-glamorous moments, such as her obsession to prove Pearl's mechanical prowess to be obsolete and inferior to her own.

Gradually, the smile Garnet proudly wore started to fade. "… In all seriousness, I appreciate your sentiments. I do not often get asked about how I'm faring – at least, from anyone other than Steven."

"Don't be so quick to give me all the credit," Peridot tiredly murmured. "I thought to ask because 5XF brought it up earlier. Bad as this day's been for her, myself, and Steven, you haven't exactly enjoyed much in the way of an extended vacation, either."

"I've certainly had better days than this," Garnet glumly admitted. "But I've also had worse."

Something about Garnet's tone did not sit well with Peridot.

"But that doesn't mean this day doesn't suck any less," she casually countered. "Come on, Garnet: you're hung up about _something_."

After a few stiff moments of silence, Garnet let out a very audible huff before locking eyes with Peridot.

"You and Steven have repeatedly blamed yourselves for how 5XF turned out, but not once have either of you been inclined to dig deeper to the true source of the problem. Who tasked you to watch over 5XF and teach her about Earth during your vacation, Peridot?"

_Now_ Peridot could clearly see the kind of weight that hung over her companion's shoulders.

"Y-you did," Peridot replied. "Wait, Garnet… are you trying to take the blame for _all_ of this?!"

"Based on the potential futures I saw, I had a strong feeling your sister would be needed for _something_ significant; this much I've already told you," Garnet explained. "But not only have I been erroneous in my assumptions as to where her significance lied, it's possible I misread far more than that. I've wondered recently if it was right of me to have 5XF prematurely released at all…"

Peridot recalled Garnet talking about this last night; how the fusion initially presumed 5XF needed to be prematurely awakened so that Gypsum would be discovered and defeated before she could become a threat to Era 3.

Then she believed 5XF instead was meant to be here as a companion to Sphalerite; the true element Steven and Peridot's fusion needed to become a complete individual to compensate for her components' ineptitude.

The events of this evening proved _that_ was a bust. Sphalerite's recent resurgence confirmed that she and 5XF were never meant to stay together – and while 5XF didn't outright cause Sphalerite to become an antagonistic sadist, she was also unable to change the misguided fusion for the better.

So then, what purpose did 5XF serve now? Her presence seemed to only plague the Crystal Gems with devastating long-term problems. And once again – while she at least didn't mean to this time – her actions left Steven and Peridot's lives hanging in the balance… along with thirty-five others between the trio.

"Garnet…" Peridot straightened herself up to look firmly at her co-lead. "So, you're not sure where 5XF fits into the big picture yet, and you've made erroneous assumptions. Just because you've misinterpreted your vision multiple times doesn't mean it was a mistake for you to follow your intuition."

"I should have waited," Garnet sternly disagreed as she shook her head. "Because acting impulsively has led to this: now, there's a high chance 5XF will not live to see Earth's Era 3 come to fruition at all. And by extension, there remains a chance that you and Steven might not live to see it, either."

Peridot shrunk back down upon being reminded of her situation. She turned her head away to quickly squint her eyes to evict the sneaky tears that snuck their way into her ducts. "Oh, Garnet…"

"It stands to reason that as a unit, the Crystal Gems will collapse and implode without you two. Era 3 will be doomed to failure before it gets off the ground. None of us will have a future… and we'll have proved White Diamond right before we ever had the chance to prove her wrong."

"_Garnet, don't you dare quit on my account!"_ Peridot cried out as she clung to the fusion's side. "L-listen, I can't speak for Steven – I don't even want to _comprehend_ a world without him… b-but if you _do_ lose me, just move on and keep going! As endearing and valuable I am, it's not like I was _always_ that way! Don't make me spout the same rhetoric I did like eight times over with my recorded final wills and testaments! One of you can step up and fill in for me!"

Garnet appreciated her teammate's sentiments, but she knew Peridot wasn't seeing the forest for the trees in this situation. "Peridot, _no one_ can take your place. You are the _only_ one of your kind…"

"Listen, we're doing this because we're out to prove that we gems can run as a society _without_ the Diamonds!" Peridot snapped back. "Steven and I's involvement in our Era 3 already undermines that message; in that regard, your foundation and mission statement is stronger without me! Yes, objectively your job will be _much_ harder to do if I'm no longer present to eliminate problems through sheer force of will, but it won't be impossible! You've seen what I used to be before I fully found myself, Garnet! There's no reason the other gems can't do the same!"

Tears began to stream from beneath Garnet's shades as she moved in to give the smaller gem a full hug.

"I've done my best to ignore the occasional paths that flash by where you are no longer with us, Peridot," she quietly wept. "Steven as well. But since this evening… more and more of them appear, and they become almost impossible to disregard. I cannot help but feel completely responsible for three lives potentially ending _far_ too soon simply because I misread what 5XF means to us… if only I had left you and Steven fully alone on your vacation…"

Peridot let out an aggravated sigh. "That would only lead to a _slightly_ less terrible result; 5XF would be spared entirely, but Steven and I would most likely have succumbed to our primal instincts just as 5XF and Sphalerite did. We released 5XF when we did because we were starting to struggle maintaining **our** self-restraint, Garnet!"

Garnet quietly nodded; she couldn't bring herself to argue with Peridot on this. "I don't want to say it was the vacation itself where I steered you wrong; you two desperately needed time alone together to sort out your relationship…"

"Wow, you've really been holding this in for a while," Peridot quietly noted before she rested her head against Garnet's chest. "Garnet… I think it's too soon to say you objectively made the wrong call here, let alone decide that you are to blame for where we stand now. You can't fault yourself on Steven and I needing a vacation, and… as for 5XF…"

Peridot wrapped her arms around the fusion's torso and squeezed with all her might.

"I sincerely do believe she was meant to be among us before the other refugees," she genuinely expressed. "For what purpose, I can't say for certain yet. But she _is_ well on her way to finding herself, Garnet. She's got a strong grasp on who she is now, and… provided we find a way to make this offspring ordeal work out, I feel she'll be a crucial element to our operation in the future. I'm seeing her as the bridge between the enlightened Crystal Gems and the ignorant, confused Homeworld refugees."

Garnet managed to smile at this. She affectionately ran her hair through Peridot's thick, fair locks and looked down to face her. "It does feel gratifying seeing my efforts to bring you and 5XF closer together work out so well. You two make a good team."

"I'm grateful for that, Garnet; I really am," Peridot happily wept. "Isn't that proof enough that releasing 5XF prematurely _was_ the right call?"

"I truly want to believe it is; my intuition still tells me that is the case," Garnet admitted. "Even if the evidence says otherwise."

"Then, shouldn't we remain firm in where we stand?" Peridot suggested. "We should be used to overcoming seemingly impossible odds at this point. And if we're unable to trust our own judgment, it's just a matter of time before the rest of our friends catch on like I have. We're supposed to be the pillars of the team's morale, are we not?"

Garnet sadly nodded in agreement. "It won't take long for the others to notice if we keep this up, Peridot. But you have an excuse now, at least."

"I'd much rather continue improving my leadership skills rather than letting this stars-forsaken _condition_ turn me into someone I'm not!" Peridot declared. "Garnet, we're no longer some obscure gathering of rebels on a botched colony planet hiding from our totalitarian overlords! _We_ are now the authority; we're the only hope these gems have left! But we're going to _suck_ at our jobs and they'll _all_ be quick to notice if we don't get our act together!"

The fusion managed to smile; seeing Peridot's resolve shine through despite being well aware of her life-threatening condition felt very inspiring.

It didn't change the fact that Garnet foresaw a much higher chance of (at minimum) a partial failure where someone crucial would lose their life before they collectively passed this bump in the road. But she felt the need to remind herself of how _truly_ helpless the Crystal Gems were just a bit over a week ago.

They were all stranded on a dying planet with one of their own unwittingly accelerating its destruction while it looked like White Diamond would have the last laugh. _Surely_, if the Crystal Gems could manage to survive that, then they would eventually find a way to make it to the other side of this conflict without losing anyone else.

"Heh… perhaps, then, I'd best shape up if you're still seeking improvement," Garnet lightly chuckled. "Right now, following my example might have the opposite effect…"

"You said you usually don't get to talk much about your problems," Peridot thoughtfully mused. "I mean, I know you're literally a relationship, so presumably Ruby and Sapphire are helping you work issues out without needing to involve anyone else."

Her expression soured for a moment. "But if I've learned anything about fusion, it's that they're every bit as imperfect as their components. All three of you are under duress; understandably so, but should that not warrant you reaching out to seek assistance from us for once? I can only imagine how often the others have sought you out for aid… this is the time for us to return the favor."

"Hm… I suppose this is a benefit to having another gem share this burdensome role with me," Garnet bemusedly observed as she ruffled Peridot's hair. "We must keep each other in check."

Peridot redirected her gaze towards the sky as she failed to suppress her blush. "R-right… I know that's been rather… one-sided so far, given how new I still am to this position of authority."

"But you _are_ learning from your mistakes," Garnet commended. "I honestly did not expect our meeting to go in this direction at all. And yet, it needed to. Despite the gaps in our experience, we are both always learning how to perfect our craft."

"It's a foregone conclusion that my leadership skills will suffer for a while, if they haven't already," Peridot lamented. "So, I need to work that much harder to make up for my shortcomings; I can't keep using my condition as an excuse to suck at my job."

Garnet sighed; she didn't entirely disagree with her co-lead, and she dreaded to remind the young gem of her predicament, but it was becoming evident that among the pregnant trio, Peridot was bound to be the problematic one of the bunch.

"Peridot, I greatly admire your resolve… but you cannot afford to neglect taking care of yourself and your offspring. You have every right to feel the way you do, but you're every bit as aware as I am how important these lives are to your sister."

Naturally, Peridot grimaced at the reminder. "I can already hear Steven giving me an insufferable lecture about how _sacred_ these things are. Garnet, have I completely lost my mind? Why am I the only one who _hates_ everything about this?!"

"We've only just learned about this," Garnet reminded her fellow gem. "Give it time, and I believe you'll find Steven and your sister's feelings to be more mixed than they're letting on. I guarantee many of our teammates will share your point of view once they recover."

"Oh, stars…" Peridot groaned; her body starting to sway a bit as she grew light-headed. "Steven and I still have to give our full report on the events that led to our discovery of Gypsum…! _And_ explain _this_ uninvited madness!"

Garnet offered her companion another reassuring hug, which the latter readily accepted.

"You won't be alone," the elder gem promised. "Steven and 5XF will back you up on recounting your vacation, and I'm more than happy to assist in explaining our current situation."

As Peridot thought further back on the many events that occurred throughout this day alone (let alone all the days prior), Garnet's assurances only partially comforted her.

"I _wish_ that's all there was to talk about," the technician whined. "After all this, I _still_ never got to talk to Lapis. There's… _rrgh_, an _additional_ Sphalerite-related matter everyone must be made aware of before we embark on our mission. Most of the Crystal Gems are unaware we have two additional refugees now – highly prolific ones, no less– that must now be taken into account–"

Peridot paused herself for a quick moment before looking directly at Garnet. "Th-they're still completely alone at home, aren't they?! H-how much time has passed since then?!"

"Mm, good point," Garnet acknowledged in her usual stoic tone. "Dr. Maheswaran intends to keep us in this hospital at least until everyone makes a full recovery; that's far too long to leave them unattended. I have a feeling Pumpkin won't be enough to keep the Pearls under control…"

Peridot wailed after visualizing what her poor beloved pet might be suffering through with no one left there to protect her. "Ohmystars, w-we _cannot_ leave them unattended! And Pumpkin's surely already suffering from abandonment issues that will worsen the longer we stay here!"

"Peridot, I will take care of it," Garnet asserted as she lightly shook her co-lead's shoulders to snap her out of her hysteria. "I'll see to it myself and be sure Dr. Maheswaran understands and accommodates the additional guests."

While it didn't sit well with Peridot to hear Garnet strongly imply she'd undertake this all by herself, she found herself growing too tired to protest this. Especially when _other_ tasks soon came to mind…

"I appreciate that," Peridot weakly expressed. "And… uh, _stars almighty_, there's _another_ significant topic we'll need to discuss in the near future."

"Do you, now?" Garnet was naturally intrigued.

"It, uh…"

Peridot quickly grew uneasy with the tasks piling up to overwhelming heights.

"W-we don't need to discuss that one right away," she clumsily assured while waving her hands dismissively. "Certainly not a matter to waste time and energy to think about until Gypsum is neutralized, but… I-I do want to discuss it before we commence the launch of Era 3 on Earth; it pertains to reaching out to–… well, not a _colony_ per se, but a significant Homeworld satellite."

Garnet hummed thoughtfully before finally giving Peridot her nod of approval. "Very well. This must be a matter of great importance, given that we've established how low of a priority the intergalactic diplomacy plan currently is."

Peridot quietly gulped; she had a feeling Amethyst's sentimental motivation alone wouldn't be enough to sway her level-headed co-lead. Additional justifications would be needed for her best friend's proposal to come through, and it fell on Peridot to construct a more thorough proposal for this outlandish request.

"Right, right…"

She wanted to say more, but Peridot's body started to wear down and succumb to exhaustion.

This struck soon after Peridot reflected on how similar this felt to her role and predicament during the Homeworld rescue mission she headed; particularly, the lingering dread of not surviving the mission… all the while forcing herself to ignore it in order to perform her duty.

But it always strung particularly hard when Peridot started talking about plans or events that wouldn't be a factor until after the mission was over… and consequently, her own life.

It tore her apart to speak of the future in her video logs to her friends. On so many occasions, Peridot forgot in the heat of the moment that she had no place in her friends' future, no matter how much she wanted to believe otherwise.

Now, it was more than a feeling. Priyanka explicitly spelled out how Peridot and Steven were trapped in potentially fatal situations (while 5XF, unless she could bring herself to terminate her own children, was already regarded as a dead gem walking).

With so little knowledge of gem-based gestation, there was no telling how much time the three of them had left before it really became a do-or-die decision.

On top of that, they _had_ to face off against Gypsum in their fragile conditions… where logically, the trio faced the highest fatality odds.

And once again, Peridot found herself caught up in talking about plans that… she stood a good chance not being alive for when their time came.

"Peridot?"

Peridot wearily looked up to the fusion, not realizing she somehow ended up in her lap. _"Mmhuh…?"_

"Thank you for reaching out to me in my time of need," Garnet quietly said as raised both hands to Peridot's level; both palms emitted a warm, calming glow from her components' respective gemstones.

Peridot didn't bother holding back her soft yawn as she felt both of her hands joined with Garnet's; fingers interlaced gently, but firmly.

"Hopefully, tomorrow will treat you better," the fusion warmly expressed. "Today has put you through enough; you deserve to rest now. Can you do that for me?"

"_Mmhn_… wh-what about you…?" Peridot sleepily inquired as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "You, _mmm_… d'serve it, too…"

Garnet nodded to her teammate as she raised to her feet and pulled Peridot up along with her. Taking advantage of their size difference, the ascended gem ended up resting over the fusion's elbows with some padding from Garnet's hip keeping her stable while their fingers remained interlaced.

"Then I'll follow suit shortly after you," Garnet promised. "But the edge of this roof is no place for anyone to sleep; human or gem. I'll take us somewhere more comfortable; a safe place where we won't be bothered."

"That sounds nice…" Peridot dreamily remarked.

She rested her head in the crook of Garnet's neck while her own gemstone began to glow again.

Finally, Peridot looked to be completely at peace.

At least for tonight.

* * *

Garnet was startled to find herself and her little companion suddenly blip out of existence, only to reappear milliseconds later in an empty room with a spacious bed, but little else.

"Hm…? This looks too barren to be a room in the hospital…"

"Y'never said nothin' 'bout a hospital room," Peridot sleepily slurred, hanging limply against Garnet's body. "We'd be bothered there anyway… I just wanna get away from this fer th'night…"

Honestly, Garnet couldn't blame Peridot for feeling that way. The hospital's atmosphere was very unnerving, even for a chill soul like herself.

"Dr. Maheswaran won't like this," Garnet reluctantly mentioned. "This is one of your pocket dimension rooms, correct?"

"MUM can suck an egg," Peridot half-consciously droned on. "We're her friggin' prisoners for… like, almost _f'rever_ and stuff. I jus'…. I just wan' one night… on _my_ turf…"

Garnet had a feeling she was witnessing the emotional symptoms of pregnancy based on Peridot's bizarre and lackadaisical demeanor (a stark contrast from how she carried herself at the start of the conversation); well, that, and the delirium from lack of sleep. Which for a _gem_ of all beings, was rather unsettling.

Now that they were stuck here until Peridot sobered up, Garnet simply sighed and conceded to this controversial move.

"Well, you're certainly entitled to that much, at least," the fusion affirmed as she tried to ease Peridot into bed, only to find that the younger gem had an equally firm grip on her hands.

Considering she was on the verge of unconsciousness, this was more than unexpected.

"And what about Steven?" Garnet inquired. "Are you fine with being separated from him for this long?"

Peridot weakly whimpered as a couple of tears streamed down her squinted eyes. She tugged Garnet's arms toward her as her backside rested against the mattress.

"N-not really, but I can't be near him tonight," she confessed in a _much_ clearer tone. "Garnet, I can't hide anything from Steven anymore… h-he's going to find out I want these parasitic _abominations_ inside us terminated. He'll pick up on my feelings without me even saying a word! A-and he'll hate me; he'll _never_ forgive me for not respecting these so-called _lives_ even if I apologize later…"

While Garnet believed Peridot was overreacting _just_ a tad and didn't believe for a second that Steven would truly be that unforgiving for sentiments Peridot was fully entitled to have, she also saw here and now what an unpredictable variable pregnancy itself was.

Peridot didn't seem like herself right now; it stood to reason that Steven too might behave in ways he never would in any other situation.

After Garnet's guidance unwittingly wrought this horrific fate on the couple _and_ their first refugee, the last thing she wanted to do was become indirectly responsible for Peridot and Steven's relationship crumbling due to this volatile variable.

"You know he would never stop loving you so easily," Garnet gently said in hopes of soothing over her companion's fears. "Pregnancy exaggerates your emotions and influences you to behave abnormally… it's happening to you right now, Peridot."

"Wow, thanks, I hate it!" Peridot angrily cried. "J-just let me have tonight to be open with my feelings, Garnet! I-I'll find a way to suppress them tomorrow… but t-tonight, can't I just–?"

Garnet, without her fingers ever slipping away from Peridot's, flung her body to the other end of the mattress, now resting with her co-lead. Peridot tugged the fusion's arms, rolling Garnet onto her side so they could properly face each other.

"Future vision is… becoming too chaotic to focus on for now," Garnet sighed out. "Sphalerite _has_ been blocking chunks of it for most of the day… perhaps I _do_ need a proper rest."

"Just… _please_ don't let me go," Peridot wept before pulling herself in to snuggle against Garnet's body. "I-I know I'm being stupidest, most idiotic clod on Earth right now… b-but, at least I'm honest enough to admit that! I-I'll readily proclaim how pathetic I am; how much of an _irritation_ I must be to drag you into this–"

Garnet silenced her bedmate by covering her mouth with their still-joined hands.

"You brought us here to rest and relax, Peridot," she gently reminded her. "You have my word that I won't let you go. I am here for you; if you need anything, all you need to do is ask. And you know as well as I do that what you're saying about yourself isn't very honest at all."

With the other pair of joined hands, Garnet caressed her fellow gem's cheek. "You are intelligent; at times obnoxiously stubborn, but that comes with being the embodiment of willpower. A pathetic individual could never represent such a powerful trait, Peridot. And I how can I find you irritating when you've given us a haven free of that hospital? You pulled me in not only because you wanted me to be here, but because you believe I deserve some respite from the troubles of real life. Peridot, you're far too intelligent to mistake being considerate for being an annoyance."

Peridot's gemstone lit up again as a wave of calmness washed through her. She finally seemed to be coming down from her abrupt second wind.

"You… really don't mind that I did this…?"

Garnet smiled. "So long as you return us to the hospital by morning, not at all."

"Ah… r-right," Peridot murmured as she willed an alarm clock into existence and set it to go off at dawn. "All… a-all set."

"Ready to sleep?" Garnet inquired. "I cannot remember the last time I did this; I look forward to resting my mind."

Peridot hesitated before answering; a hauntingly familiar feeling hung over her, though the feeling itself felt off. Almost as if it didn't belong to her at all.

The more she dwelled on it, the stronger it felt. With her gemstone glimmering brightly, she clung tightly to Garnet and forced her eyes shut. She could only hope this foreign sensation would die down by breaking her concentration.

"Sweet dreams," Peridot murmured awkwardly. "And Garnet…? Thank you… for being here."

Garnet smiled as their bodies tangled together until both were in a comfortable position to rest their weary eyes and minds.

"Love you too, Peridot."

* * *

**[ NEXT PHASE: DAWN OF A NEW DAY ]**


End file.
